Awakening a hero
by The Tactician Knight
Summary: A story where a ordinary kid ends up in his favorite game, not sure how, or why. Now he must find why he is here. With others beside him. Shall he live his dreams, or shall he burn and fall from the sky. Rated M, for dark language, and some serious topics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fire emblem fan who's writing a story he wanted to try out. I do not own Fire emblem Awakening. The only thing I own my ideas. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm only a rookie in writing. I don't even own the idea for self insert. Who really does, but the story that inspired this one is Asleep which is own by Gone2GroundEX.**  
Prologue  
The Beginning  
My eyes are shut up, I'm sleeping, but I can't sleep. There's a sound that's keeping me awake. The sound of waves hitting a beach. Why is this keep me awake? Because the last place I fell asleep was my room. Maybe I should open my eyes, and see where I am. Maybe I'm just in my room, and my dad has the tv's volume up too much.

"Dad, turn down the tv," I groaned, and I opened my eyes. I saw a blue sky, and clouds. I definitely wasn't in my room, not even close. I'm on a beach, but I shouldn't be. I'm seriously confused on what's happening.

"Are you ready for the deal?" A mysterious voice said.

I sat up, and looked where the voice came from, and I would be freak out because I was already too confused to freak out. The mysterious voice was coming from the water. Not in the water, but a figure sitting on top of the water. The figure I couldn't tell who it was. They were cloaked in silver coat that was full length. A hood covered their face so I can't see it.

"Did you hear me, I asked you if you're ready for the deal?" The mysterious voice asked

"Who are you? Why am I here? What's this deal?" I asked.

'Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you any of that, but I'll tell you this. All of your questions will be answered. You will just to follow the story," The figure stated.

"What story? You're not making sense. Why can't you tell me what's going on? Why I would go through anything without knowing anything," I said also near rage.

"Of course, but you already signed, now its just time for the story to begin," The figure laughed. The Cloak figure leaned over and tapped my head. I don't know, but then my eyes fell heavy, and I collapsed onto the sand.

I opened my eyes, and no longer hear the waves of the ocean. I sat up and looked around. I was in a grassy field. I looked at my clothes. They weren't the clothes I usually wear. I had a silver coat that was like a full coat, with a strange green shield on my shoulder. My shirt was a blue tunic. I wore white camouflage boots, and I don't even own white camouflage boots. My black jeans were the only thing that were the same. I noticed a bronze sword lying next to me. The same kind of sword that was in fire emblem awakening. I looked at the shield that was on my shoulder. It was the same kind that the mercenary class had. It couldn't be.I was in awakening. In the corner of my site, I saw my black backpack. I looked into it and saw a sack of gold, a journal, and a map. I pulled out the map, shut the bag, and got up. I started to walk. I had to find the nearest town. I guess I had to figure this out.

**Author Note: So that's not it beginnings. Please review,it helps. I hope I can keep you're attention in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for South Town

Chapter 1:

Battle For South Town

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fire emblem fan who's writing a story he wanted to try out. I do not own Fire emblem Awakening. The only thing I own my ideas. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm only a rookie in writing. I don't own the idea of self-inserts, but the story that inspire this one is Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX**

I groan as I walk into the town. It was a ten hour from the place I woke up.I'm sweating like crazy. I sigh as I walked to find the tavern that the guard told me about me. I turn right at Cross street, and I see it. A three floor wooden building, with the name Knight's tavern. I opened the door, and dragged myself to the innkeeper. Of course he looked like the villager portrait in Fire emblem awakening. I groan to myself  
_Of course its the same. There's no doubt about it. I'm not in my world anymore. I'm in their world. _

"Hail good sir, I need a room for the day, and some food," I said almost unable to stand.

"That will be five gold," The Innkeeper said while he cleaned a glass.

_Really it only costs five gold for a room, and food. You know I'm not going to complain I'm just going to go with it. I need to sleep, and eat. Probably eat first, unless I fall asleep right when I get into my room. _

Once I gave the innkeeper the gold from my backpack, I followed the person who was suppose to take me to my room. I dropped onto my bed, and nearly collapsed, but I saw a plate of food. It smelled heavenly. It was a pasta and meat mix, Once I stuffed myself I fell asleep.

A screaming howl woke me up.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" A voice howled.

_That was Garrick the bandit's leader the attack was happening. _

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP" the girl screamed.

_Of course there's the girl he's now chasing. _

I stood up, and grabbed my sword, and ran as fast I could. I was also flying. I didn't think about that I'm usually not that fast. I didn't think about how this was the event would led me to the shepherds. My only thought was to help the town. I saw the nasty bandit chasing the maiden that screamed.

"You stop now," I drew my sword, and without realizing it, held the sword like Chrom did in that one duel against "Marth"

"You going to stop me, Get him boy," Garrick faced his axe towards me.

Four brigands, and two myrmidons were on me. Where all these units here in the beginning. I'm might be screwed here, but whatever I gotta do what I can

"Bring it on, I'll fight ya to the end," I shouted and charged against the first brigands. I took a mountain stance, my sword resting against my shoulder. I waited. The brigand charged, and I parried the blow. I ducked as another blow that came from another brigand.

_Well I can't do this one on one. Bandits wouldn't fight fair. I got do this quick. I need to go critical. _

"I'm not giving up," I placed all my strength into my next blow and charged at the brigand next to me. I slashed my sword right through the brigand. He didn't even stand a chance. It was over in a flash.

"_I just killed a man, and I should be shaking. I don't know why I'm not, but you know I really don't have time," _

You just killed one of my men, Get him, Destroy him," Garrick slammed his axe against the ground.

I watched as two mages ran into the room. I killed one of the four bandits, and now I have two more opponents to fight. I'm not really liking my odds here, but hey its fun to do the impossible.

"Two more, ain't going to change anything," I said. The two myrmidons charged at me, The two attacked with perfect sync, It took all my effort to dodge. I was going ok, but then a fireball slammed into me. I stood up, and got struck again from one of the myrmidons. I slided back, and the two myrmidons were all right on me, I ducked another one blow, and deflected a fireball. I was back to when I was a kid, playing sword with my friends. All those years playing sword, and gaining some skill where nothing. to these guys. I made a desperate strike, and slashed right through one of the myrmidons. Yeah it was a lucky blow, but I wouldn't get another one. I got slammed into the ground by a lighting bolt. I watched with my eyes filled with fear. The myrmidon raised his sword, and was about to pierce my chest. I stared my killer in the eyes.I wouldn't run. I'm gonna watch my life end. I gave it my all, that's all I ever could. That's what I tried to do. The sword that would end my life, never came. Instead a lighting bolt stabbed right through him. The myrmidon fell on top me, bleeding all over my clothes. I pushed him off of me, and stood up. I looked at my savior. It was Robin, male version, the silver hair version from the official picture.

"You ok?" Robin said while putting his thunder tome in his coat.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thank you for saving me," I said "Where are the others," I nearly passed out from pain. Robin looked over at me, and he knew I was in pain. Of course there was no way I could hide I was way injured. Even without his memories, he was a skilled tactician. He came over to me,

"You're hurt, I'll take you to Lissa, for healing, and for your second question Chrom, and Frederick dragged them outside to battle them outside," Robin said while he forced him to lean onto him. I noticed that the two mages where on the ground killed by magic. We didn't stop walking until we reach Lissa. She was watching Chrom and Frederick slicing down some bandits. I'm pretty sure there wasn't this many bandits here.

"Woah, that's cold," I felt a crazy pain all over me. I saw Lissa healing me. Why do healing staves hurt so much? Why couldn't the pain just heal? Guess its just the pain of getting healed over.

"Thanks for the heal," I'm going to help the two fighters," I got ready to charge then I noticed the fight was already over.

"Hail traveler, I heard from Lissa, you tried to protect the patrons of the tavern?" Chrom asked sheathing falchion

"Aye, I'm just a simple mercenary who isn't so battle-ready. I'm just lamb who needs to be trained, but I'll train as much as I can. My sword shall be honed in the fire of battle," I said holding my sword against the ground. I didn't even realize I made a lamb joke to a guy who leads a group called the Shepherds.

"Well its a job of a Shepherds to help his flock," Chrom smiled "And if you're a skilled fighter we could use another hand. I fear the battles will just get harder,"

"He's a good fighter. He handled two bandits really right, the bandits just got lucky," The matron from before came, and squeaked.

"I saw him too, he was a well fighter. He just needs to watch the battle. He was doing good until he forgot about the mage," Robin stated as he was thinking about the battle.

"Well then the shepherds have two new members," Chrom clapped both me and Robin on the shoulders.

"Milord, may I give you some caution," Frederick cut in.

"Hey you, knight-man speed up your horse. Your way to fast for it. Now anyone got a piece of paper and something to write with. It will remove your worthies, or least about me,

Robin gave me the items I needed, and I started to work. It was quiet for a few minutes until I stopped. "Alright, Chrom, I need you to take this contract, and sign it. Its my job contract. My price is usually 100 a month, but if you pay for my expenses I'll drop the piece to 25 gold a week. We got a deal man, or should I look for another job somewhere. Sign the paper, pay the price, and you got my loyalty man.

"Alright, you got a deal," Chrom signed the paper, and handed it to back to me. I placed them in my backpack.

"Now Milord did you notice the brigand had a plegian accent?" Frederick turned and faced his prince.

I zoned out for this conversation. I heard it a hundred times. Soon we headed out to the town. Now my first job was done. I've started the story, and now I got to finish it. Then maybe I can finally understand what is going on.

**Author Note: So the second chapter is out. Please review, and continue reading the story if I still got your attention. If you guys are wondering when next update is I don't have a set answer. Maybe tommorrow, or sunday. I'll update as quick as I can, but I do have college and work issues. I'll try to update ever couple of days. Until the next time. Wait for the next chapter of Awakening the Hero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fire emblem fan who's writing a story he wanted to try out. I do not own Fire emblem Awakening.I don't own the idea of self inserts. I don't know who first made the first self-insert. The story that inspired this one is Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX The only thing I own my ideas. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm only a rookie in writing. Also if its not become obvious, I'm going to use a bit of the conversations from the game. I will make some changes to some of the script. **

Chapter 2  
Tonight we dine in flames  
"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey," Lissa coughed as she kept walking.

" Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom kept walking not even fazed.

"pht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"Lissa crossed her arms and stopped in place.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Robin held his stomach clearly starving.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"Frederick stood silently and waited.

Both Robin and me noticed something appeared behind Lissa. It was giant, and filled with fur. Guess this is the bear that they ate.  
"Lissa, watch out behind you," Robin shouted drawing his sword.

"Huh," Lissa turned unable to understand what Robin was talking about. The bear was on top of her. I charged and without realizing it closed the gap between me and the bear. I pushed the bear back, and pierced my sword through its head. I pulled the sword out of the bear's head, and cleaned it with the rag. I didn't realize that is got really quiet.

"That speed," Robin's jaw dropped in complete disbelief.

"I've never seen anyone move like that," Chrom was just as shocked.

"How fast was I?" I didn't get what was going on. All I did was move and strike.

"You were like a flash. It was there one second,and the next you here," Lissa looked up with hero worship eyes. Great now Frederick's glaring daggers at me. Dear Naga, please tell me Frederick-Lissa isn't a canon ship in this world. Seriously out of all of her supports Frederick and Lissa ship sucks. Woah Lightning bolt, ducking. Huh it missed completely

"Yeah, you're quick on your feet. You weren't paying attention, but in a matter of seconds you dodged. You have speed," Robin closed his thunder tome,and placed it in his cloak.

"Didn't know I can move that quick." I cleaned my sword even though it was clean. I had to think. I was fast enough to move way fast. I'm not that fast. Not even close, but for some reason I keep thinking. There is someone who could be that fast. Who was it, that was so fast that is was also like teleporting.

"Still there um Sorry I don't remember your name," Chrom looked away.

"Didn't remember cause I ain't said it. I'm Quickblade, Ron Quickblade," I cleaned my sword again. Then it hit me. Ron, that's who. The Green Knight version of me. The fastest war elf in Lionden. It was a character I made up for my Zengard series. He was the legendary knight of Courage, and the only one who able to close distance in seconds with his series. I've wrote a ton of fast character, but only he could do that. Now the only question is why did I have his speed.

"Whatever, I'm hungreyyy," Lissa whined. Robin handed her a plate of bear, and then passed me one. I digged into the meat, and I got to admit the bear tasted like chicken. Not sure why, but it does. I tore through it, and kinda completely ignored the conversation in front of me.

Soon the fire was out, and it was time to sleep, but after a while I couldn't sleep. Everyone else was still asleep,but I was awake. I kinda put myself into a half sleep state. I'm not sure why I wasn't sleeping. It might cause be another thing I inherited from him. He always slept four hours of the night. I had to wonder. What other heroes of mine did I inherit their skill. Do I have anything from Percival, Jolt, or Aurion.

"Sir you might want to wake up, You're comrade are fighting," A voice said into my ears.

I woke up, and noticed the person in front of me. It wasn't a person I ever met, and it wasn't "Marth" either. It wasn't a character I saw in the game. The person was clearly male. I could see the adam's apple. Something was off about the person. The black coat they wore was like mine. They held a iron sword in their hand. A black mask covered their face from the eyes to their cheekbones. It like kinda like a dragon lion mix. Little more dragon then lion thought.

"Thanks, sir," I ran to find them. Took me about five minutes, and I missed the beginning of the fight. Robin and Chrom were holding off the Risen while Frederick protected Lissa. I looked over at the battlefield and I was horrified. Risen filled the area, I couldn't count all of them. There were definitely more then in the game. I could see "Marth" holding off a couple in the corner away from the main show.

"Chrom, we need to regroup," Robin said swing his sword through a Risen.

"Hey thanks for waking me," I ran in the combat taking out the Risen Robin was fighting.

"We couldn't afford to waste a fighter to wake you, and no we couldn't spare Lissa since we might need a healer," Robin brought up his tome.

"Fair enough, what's the plan" I parried a Risen's strike. Robin blasted it with thunder, and I finished it off with a strike through the chest.

"Chrom and I will fight together, Frederick will protect Lissa, and you will hold the line here," Robin sent a thunder at a crowd of Risen.

"Great I'm by myself," I groaned. I might have high speed stat, but my speed isn't fast enough to hit twice.

Wait what am I talking about? I'm fast enough to close distance in instant. I can hit twice for Naga's sake.

I charged at the nearest Risen and slashed at it. The Risen staggered back, but held fast. His axe came at me, and I rolled out of the way dodging it. I stood fast, but the Risen was already gone. The mysterious man from before had appeared and killed him. Which I was surprised by. I didn't even see him appear, and I left him behind at the campsite. That campsite was farther away from the fight then it looks. I had to use my speed just to get there quickly.

"Hold fast beast can be slain," Mysterious man brought his sword down another Risen slicing right through it. Then he was onto the next one.

"Who are you," I ran up to him slicing at a Risen, and it fell back, I brought my sword through it and killed it.

"I go by the name of Eliwood," He swung down another Risen."Also put more power in your strike. You won't need two strikes then"

"Huh," I slashed through a Risen, but my sword got stuck in the shoulder. The Risen brought his axe at me. I dodged, and pulled my sword down, and sliced at its head.

"Use more strength then one strike is all you need," Eliwood slashed through one risen, but four were on him. He was quick, but they were swarming him. One raised his sword, and he didn't see it. I swung my sword deflecting it.

"Watch out," I sliced right the Risen's waist killing it. I stabbed two of the risen drawing their attention. I dodged both of their blows, and step back. I was pulling them away from Eliwood. I kept backing up. I'm back in tanking, keeping their focus on me. I struck them slightly so they wouldn't look for another kill. I noticed something about their blows. I could see them coming. Maybe its because I been dodging the strikes for a couple minutes, but I knew where they were going to attack. I slashed right through one, and then the other. I went back into battle. Then I knew. It wasn't because I saw those Risen's attacks. I could see the flow of the fight. I saw the Risen's blows coming. Only one warrior had that power. Percival Knight the tactician character I made in a another series. He was a trained soldier, with the ability to understand his opponents moves after seeing them for a while. I inherited that ability somehow.

"_Why do I have that power? Why do I have Ron's speed, and Percival's tactical prowess? Was this part of the deal_?"

I swung through Risen killing them without care. I was lost in thought, and ended up in autopilot. Happens sometime when I work. I just become so focused on one thing I zone out on another, and continue what I was doing before I become lost into something else. I swear I could hear my name being shouted. Also I think I saw arrows flying around. Then someone grabbed me, by the neck, and dragged me away from my prey. I looked up, and noticed Sully. When did she join the battle. She finally stopped when we got back to Chrom.

"Ron, next time, fall back instead of charging forward when I say fall back," Robin stood annoyed.

"Sorry man, I did not hear ya. Got too busy killing baddies," I waved my sword a bit. "Where's that guy I was fighting beside?"

"Eliwood had to retreat. He was too injured to continue," Marth said

"Alright, he was ok," I looked at Marth. When did he get here. He was fighting at the end of the forest.

"Can we just get to the killing," Sully had her sword out.

"I second that notion," I said resting my sword against my shoulder.

"Alright there are four risen from left. Ron, Sully, Virion, Frederick, and I will handle three of them. Chrom will take the big one, and we will support when our opponents are done with. That's the plan. On three, Three, two, one, go," Robin took out his sword charged.

"Oh yeah," I clashed into my sword into a Risen's axe. He parried the blow, but a lighting bolt slammed into the Risen. He fell back, and I slashed right through him. I saw a archer head towards Virion. He fired a shot, but the Risen wasn't slowing down. I ran towards the Risen. I jumped into the air,and sliced the Risen down. I looked over at the others. Sully and Frederick had finished their opponents. Chrom was dueling with the Risen chief. He ducked a blow, but didn't see the next one coming. It slammed into Chrom sending him to the ground. He stood up slowly. One more hit, and he would go down.

"Milord," Frederick rode his horse in front of Chrom. Lissa ran over to her brother and held her staff high. It glowed bright, and Chrom was developed in green light. His wounds heal right up. The Risen chief held his axe out high, and was about to toss his axe. His target wasn't Frederick, or Chrom. It was Lissa.

"Watch out," I ran toward. The axe was tossed. Frederick had already moved forward to help Sully. I ran toward getting ready to block, but then I noticed something else. The Risen chief had another axe aimed towards Virion, and he was readying another axe. He tossed the second axe at Virion, and the third one at Sully. I ran with all my might, and deflected the axe with my sword. Lissa was save so then I moved again, and stood in front of Virion, The hand axe slammed into my leg. I ran towards Sully. The axe was flying. I tried to run as fast as I could, but the axe in my leg slowed me down. The axe flew past me, and slammed into Sully's chest. She fell off her horse, and hit the ground.

_"No I was too slow. We already lost a shepherd. Why? Why couldn't I do anything?"_  
Then I noticed Sully got up to her feet, and got back on to her horse

How did she survive that. She was already was hurt, and she got hit in the chest. Wait unless. It can't be.

"Gods damn their eyes! Sorry, Chrom, but I'm out..." Sully retreated.

_"We were in casual mode. You know what, I'm not going think about it it. Just going to go with it,"_  
I looked over at Chrom. He had slew the Risen chief. Marth reappeared and then the whole conversation started again.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others" Frederick looked over at Marth, who didn't say anything.

" Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Lissa said running up.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom stared down Marth, Jealous brother of course. Oh gods. "Marth" x Lissa ship. Just no, no, no. Get it out of your head. That is not a good ship, not at all.

"You may call me Marth." Marth looked ready to run.

I zoned out for the next part. It was all about the warning. I didn't really care about the rest story. I heard this way too much. I was more curious about who Eliwood was. Because whoever he was

"Ron, we are heading out," Robin said, and I ran after them.

**Author Note: So Second Chapter. Into the third chapter. Guys please review. Ever review helps, I do make mistakes. Thatselfinsertguy can tell you that. He pointed out my own mistakes, and yes I know casual mode. I made the choice, this is what I play as. This is made after my own playthroughs.**


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah who ever saw the new Nintendo Direct found out about the New Fire Emblem game, and sadly its not the crossover game, but game called Fire Emblem If. Not a lot of information out about it, but we only did get a teaser trailer.

Am I excited?

Yes Yes I am. I'm seriously excited. I haven't been this excited since Kingdom Hearts III was revealed to be in development I would really wish it got a release date with that trailer. Heard it going to get released in Summer in Japan. Do I know it to be true? No I don't sadly.

Well when it comes out, and I've played it will I write a fanfiction? I mostly will, but its not sure what its going to be. Might be a another self-insert. Probably not going to be a blind playthrough. Its not that I don't like the idea of it, I rather do a more original idea based on it. I don't want to give you guys a story you've already known. Alright, enough talk. On to the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.I also don't own the story Asleep which inspired this story. That credit goes to Gone2GroundEX. I do own the characters I write like Percival Knight, and Ron of Zengard. Also the Ron in his story, and the two characters mentioned Aurion and Jolt. These I do own, because I wrote them.**

Chapter 3  
The Shepherds

We were almost back to Ylisse. We didn't have anymore Risen attacks. Frederick, Chrom, and Robin were talking about several things. I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was more focused on trying to ignore the pain in my leg. Lissa healed it enough that I could walk, but I couldn't do much for the next couple of hours until my leg healed completely. I'm still confused about the causal mode. This isn't the game anymore, this is reality. When does reality have a causal mode where no one dies. Wait what happens when Chrom or Robin dies. The retreat ability never worked for them. If they died it was game over no matter what mode they were in. Like I said this isn't the game anymore. This was my reality. I might in a world where Ylisse is here, and the game happens. This isn't the bad timeline, not with Lucina coming here. Unless this is the timeline Morgan comes from, or the dark future Dlc timeline. Wait what happens when I die? Will I end up being able to retreat, and fight in the next battle, or will it be game over? You know what I'm not going to try to die? I'll give it all my all, I die I die, but I'm going to train and get stronger. I'll be strong as a hero  
"**Is that how a hero really is,**"

"_Who's there_?" I looked around. Everyone looked at me confused.

**"Don't bother looking, I ain't there. I talking to you into your head, and before you even think about asking out loud to continue this conversation. Just think what you're head. We got this connection from some reason,"**

"_Why would we have some connection in our heads,"_ I thought as I kept walking with my companions. We were close to Ylisse

**"Did that person not tell you anything? Do you have no idea who I am?"**

_"You're a voice in my head that is somehow I can talk to. I'm guessing I'm going to have to fight you someday._"

"**Really? After what three lines from me you think my purpose is to fight you? My purpose isn't to fight you. The Hero already has something to fight already. I'm not here to fight you,"**

_"Wait you mean you're not my alternative?_" I thought. I looked over at Robin and noticed he was freaking out and bowing. Must have just found at Chrom and Lissa are prince and princess. Wait doesn't he only realize that when Lissa mentions that Emmeryn was the best big sister they had. Which only is said when they reach Ylisse.

** "Look around, maybe then you will notice, what you're missing, and no I'm not an alternative. I'm something else. Something different. Sorry but alternative nah, you ain't going to find that here. This isn't how the story goes."**

"Are you suppose to be helpful, or not," I looked around, and saw various people all who looked like male and female villager. Thought for the first time I've seen villagers that were different. Like the they were based off the villager picture, but were different.I swear one had a blue mohawk. Then I saw Emmeryn. She looked exactly like her picture of course, but better. Like the picture couldn't tell her true beauty. Gods why do beautiful girls always leave me without a thought. I feel someone pushing my jaw. I looked at over at Robin who was trying to shut my mouth.

"You heading to the barracks with Virion, and Sully or you wanna go with Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and I," Robin removed his hand from my jaw.

"I'll go with Sully, I've wanna met the other members of this shepherd group," I waved my hand, trying not to look over at the exalt.

"Sully went that way, if you run you could catch up," Robin pointed to the east area of Ylisse.

"Yeah if I could run," I took off with a quick placing two fingers to my head and then removing them in a salute kind of thing. I ran looking around, of course I lost the trail for Sully. She has a freaking horse, and I'm on foot. Of course I can't use my flash speed because of a wounded leg, and the fact I'm not sure how I used it. I looked around for anything that could be a barrack. Nothing was a give away. All I saw where random buildings made of cobblestone, and nothing that looked like a barracks. Then I saw a mysterious kid wielding a wind tome, and had a big floppy hat. The person happened to the Ricken of the Shepherds.

"Hey excuse me, sir. do you know where the shepherds barrack is," I pant, the pain in my leg filling me with pain.

"Yeah, I can take you to the barracks. Why do you need to go the barracks?," Ricken looked at me curiously

"The name's Quickblade, Ron Quickblade. I'm a mercenary who just joined the shepherds a couple of days ago. I just got into town with Chrom. I haven't been here before, I've been trying to find Sully for," I looked at the sun, and realized I had no idea what time is was. I tell by wearing a watch. The same watch I don't have anymore since entering this world.

"Ok, welcome to the Shepherds," Ricken beamed

I followed Ricken, and soon we reached a building. It was made of steel, and had spikes coming from it. The saddest part was the fact that is had the name Shepherd's garrison on top of it. Little upset that I couldn't have noticed that. We walked inside, and it looked just like in the game. Thought Vaike, Sully, Virion, Sumia, and Mirel were in the middle of it talking. I thought only two people could be in the barrack at a time.  
"Hey guys meet the new guy," Ricken shouted pointing at me,

"So you finally got here," Sully smirked and rested her sword onto the ground.

"I walked," I saw down in the nearest chair.

"Nice to meet you uum," Sumia ran up to me, and tripped. I helped her up, and watched as she dusted herself off

"You ok, and I'm Ron by the way," I looked at her. Man these girl look away better then the pictures made them look. What was I thinking about?

"I'm Sumia," She smiled at me. Damn it her smile is way pretty.

"Where ya from man," Vaike swung his axe.

"I'm from a village in a far away land. Deep in a forest, where caves hold stones with the power to call upon memories that are stored in them," I looked away from all of them. For some reason giving that description pained me. I know the place its talking about. Its Ron's home town, but why did I respond like that. I didn't even think about where I was from. I just started talking. I need something to get my mind off of it.

"stones that can bring out memories, that sounds interesting," Miriel pushed up her glasses.

"Anyone want to spar, I need to train," I stood up,

"Teach is ready to fight," Vaike charged while swinging his axe, I ducked under the hit, and slammed the pommel of my blade into his chest. He went sliding back.

"Give me a heads up next time. I know the enemy might not give you one, but at least in a spar don't charge wildly. You could have taken my head off," I swung my sword into a defensive position. Vaike just jumped into the air, and brought his axe down. I swept my blade to block, and skidded back a bit. He just kept swing randomly at me.

"Great, he's got me on the defensive," I kept blocked, and I realized I couldn't read his movement. He was moving so randomly, that I can't follow his movements. He has no patterns, he is literally just swings his axe not caring at all where it lands.

** "So Vaike the dumbest fighter is beating you just by not having a strategy. Good to know."**

I ignored that random that won't shut up, and can read my every thought for some reason. Vaike had me clearly backed into the wall. I'm was starting to sweat. I never thought Vaike was going to be this strong.

"I'm not losing here, not to him," I ducked under Vaike's next blow, by sliding under it. I charged into Vaike and knocked him back. Then I swung my sword, and slammed it into him. The pommel of the blade struck in him in the gut, and he fell over. He flew into the wall, and slid to the ground.  
"Anyone else?" I helded my sword up.

"I'm in this one," Sully held her spear and me and charged. I swung my sword to block, but she was too fast, she slashed my left shoulder with her spear. I stabbed right at her, but she blocked it with ease. She slammed the end of the spear into my chin, and I fell back. I struggled back to my feet. I didn't think Sully wasn't strong, but she's way more powerful then she ever seem in the game. I ducked under a blow, but she slammed her spear's shaft into my leg. I groaned as the pain increased tenfold.

"Is this all you got?" Sully whacked me with her spear.

"I'm just getting started," I charged toward her, and slashed my sword in a right arc. She stepped back to block it. I didn't hesitate and struck with a horizontal slash. The blow connected and hit her armor with a loud ring.

"Good shot," Sully slashed my shoulder further with her spear. The pain was getting unbearable in my left shoulder. I placed my sword into my right hand. I hope I can do this right handed.

"I'm not done yet," I charged at Sully. I slashed my sword into her right. She swung and blocked, but I kept pushing her. I pushed her into the wall. She tripped me with her spear.

"It was a nice trick, but it wasn't good enough," Sully slammed her spear into my side, and threw me away from the wall. I stood up slowly. I had to finish this quickly. One last blow. I need to put all strength into it.

"Lok'tar ogar," I charged forward. My sword glowed with the power of a critical hit. Guess I've got another quote. It was a fitting line. It mean Victory or Death. In this world if I don't win, I die. I know I will die. This might be causal mode, but there's something in my gut that is telling me if I die, I won't come be able to retreat. I charged with all my might, and slashed at her. She tried to block with her spear, but was knocked out of her hand, and slashed her down.

"Good job," She said as she collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks," I struggled to stand. I saw Chrom looking over at me, watching me with curious eye.

"Think you have enough strength for one more," Chrom held his sword,

"Yeah," I held my sword high, and took my stance. It was my sword held out in front of me like I was going to slash it.

"Let's begin," Chrom charged forward, and slashed right at me. I was barely able to block. I skidded into the wall. He kept up his attack. I was tried to block. I heard the clang of our swords hitting each other, but after each hit. I feel more and more hurt. The wall kept slamming into me. I was running of of strength, and I couldn't even make a hit. Chrom was too fast, I couldn't even read his movements. I doubt I had the strength for a critical hit. I swung my sword in a vertical slash, but Chrom blocked it easily. I felt pain go through my entire body, and I noticed my leg was bleeding. My wound must have reopened, but when did that happen? Chrom slammed the Falchion into my chest, and I fell to the ground. My strength failed me. I couldn't get back up

"You're too strong boss man," I said before it all went black.

**Author's Note: Who is the mysterious voice? Not going to tell. Review and wait for the next chapter of Awakening a hero. I'll try to have it out by Monday or Tuesday, but no guarantee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, next chapter. Will we learn anything, or shall we become even as confused our main character. Read on to find out  
Disclaimer: I've stated this many times, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this every chapter, but I do not own Fire emblem awakening, which is owned by Nintendo. I don't own the idea of self insert. I don't own the idea that inspired this one. That right goes to Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. **

Chapter Four

Risen Charge

I groaned in pain, every muscle in my body was in amazing amount of pain. Chrom and Sully did a number on me. Think Chrom did most of the damage. He was seriously powerful. I was barely able to beat Sully, but Chrom I had no chance.

"Can you sit up please?"

There is was again. The mysterious voice, but it wasn't the one in my head. It was the voice of the cloaked figure who kept talking about some deal I made. I opened my eyes noticed that the night sky was in front of me. It was filled with so many stars that I ever saw before. They seem so close. I sat up, and I noticed something. I was pictured on emerald platform, or I think it was me. The person on the platform shared my outfit, but the hair was different. The platform person had blue spiky hair, and emerald eyes. I don't have either of those. My hair is black, and I don't have spiky hair. I only spike the front. Then I realized it. Blue spiky hair was Isaac's trait. I have the hair of my Percy Jackson rp the emerald eyes must be Jolt' I looked across the platform and even more confusing five circles with five faces. One was a man with blonde buzz cut, another girl with black hair that was in a ponytail. A third was a girl with brown curly hair that looked like it was going to her shoulder. I looked at the fourth and fifth circle, and I left to the ground. Those two faces were similar. Those two were some of my oldest friends. The messy blonde was my friend Link so nicknamed because of his similarity to the hero. The other one with jet black hair was my buddy Charlie. I looked at the circles not wondering.

"Will you stop staring at that half of the platform, we only have until you wake up for this conversation to happen," The voice said.

I looked over to my right, and saw the cloaked figure sitting at a white round table. A white chair was sitting away from a table like it was waiting. I sat in the chair, and sat quietly.

"You want a wild cherry Pepsi?" The figure slid a bottle of it to me.

"Didn't even wait for an answer, and yes," I uncapped the bottle and drank from it.

"So how are you," The figure looked at me.

"Who the hell, are you, and why are two of my friends are on this platform?" I drank another sip.

"I can only answer so many questions. Your friends are here because they play a part in this story. I am powerful entity in this story that brought this all together, and have the powerful control here in this world," Figure smiled brightly. Something about that voice. It was similar, and it was female that I knew.

"Wait are you saying you're the god here?" I drank more of the Pepsi. It was only a quarter of the way down.

"I'm a not a god, but many see me as one," The figure held another Pepsi.

"I'm calling you Kami now, also who was that voice in my head," I looked over at Kami, who uncapped the Pepsi and drank from it.

"I can't tell you know he is, but he is part here for you're oath.. Also to answer you're next if you want to stop him from talking in your head next that journal in your pack every now and then. You can chat with him and you don't have to hear him in your head." Kami drank from her bottle again.

"There was a journal in my pack? Wait what oath?" I said, and nearly did a spit take. I really did not think Kami would like it if I spat in her face.

"Yes, have you looked in it since the first time you opened it," Kami looked at me, and sighed"We are out of time, you're about to wait up," Kami groaned and finished her drink.

I woke up, and felt something slip off my chest. I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt, and I had a six 's something different. I looked up and saw the awe anime eyes, and Lissa staring at me.

"Wow, you woke up really quiet, and you're all healed up," Lissa pressed her elbows onto my chest.

"Um, what are you doing?" I groaned. Why did I have to be alone with a pretty girl when I'm missing my shirt. Normally you think it would be a good thing, but not when its the princess of Ylisse. She is also Chrom's sister, and I hate to think what Chrom would do to me if he thought was going to try something.

"I thought I would wake you. We are marching to Regna Fox in like two hours. Also don't you want breakfast," Lissa grabbed my shirt and jacket and gave them to me.

"Can you show me where it?" I put my shirt and jacket on. Lissa nod and ran out of the room. I followed her, and soon after we ended up in the cafeteria. I grabbed my food, and chomped down. I enjoyed the bacon and sausage, good thing Sully didn't cook. A glass of water appeared near me. Wonder who gave me that?

"Hey isn't there another member of the shepherds, a green cavalier?," I took a bite of my bacon.

"Yeah, Stahl, he must still be asleep," Lissa looked at me confused. She clearly wasn't fearful of the drink that was right next to her.

"_Wait, I haven't met Stahl yet. Well I can cover that if she asks the right question"_

"He's probably still asleep. I'll go wake him," A mysterious voice.

"Holy Naga, who was that," I nearly dropped my drink.

"Probably Kellam, no one notices him," Lissa looked at me. "How you know about Stahl?"

"I've heard legends of the Shepherds. Especially ones of the Viridian Knight Stahl," I answered.

"Ooh, what legends are there about Stahl," Lissa stared at me with those pretty anime eyes.

"Not telling," I kept eating.

"Please," Lissa gave me a cute puppy dog eyes. Why do I get in these situation.

"Later,when we are marching," I drank down my water.

I really wish I didn't agree to that because she wouldn't leave me alone the whole time. I didn't get a break until the axe in the arm.

"ARRRRGH," I screamed and fell to one knee. The pain was unbearable. It work more then when that car backed into me, and that was in the arm. The same one that just got hit just right this second.

"I've got you," Lissa said, as she pulled out the axe, and held the staff high. The white healing light flashed over me, and I felt the pain of healing me.

"Risen ambush," Chrom drew his sword.

"What are Risen?" Robin sent a thunder into a crowd of skeleton crowds.

"The same creature that attacked in the forest, and are attacking now," I slashed through a risen swordsman, killing it in one blow at the cost of my sword. I grabbed the iron sword it dropped. A risen brigand slashed me in the back, and I fell to the ground. I was surrounded by risen. I saw one archer, and two brigands, and three myrmidons. I looked over at where the other shepherds where, and realized none were able to help me. They were all surrounded by risen. Then I looked at the risen in front of me, and only noticed the purple smoke of a slain risen. I stood up, and wonder who saved me. I noticed a mysterious girl in front of me. Her name was silver and long enough to reach her shoulders. She held a silver sword with a blue handle, and wore a grey hoodie with white lines separating them from the red edging of the jacket. She also had black shirt underneath the hoodie, and dark blue jeans with a blue ceremonial belt and black boots.

"You're not him, I made a mistake. Forget you ever saw me," The girl said, and disappeared in a flash.

"So that's how that feels. Also who the heck was that," I looked to the ground and noticed five cards lying on the ground. I picked them up and read them. They said Neimi the archer. Lyndis the blade lord, Ike the Radiant Hero, Amelia the general, Lilina the sage. They were einherjar cards. That girl had five einherjar cards.

"Who was that girl?" I had one more mystery to find out. 

**Author Notice: So yeah, there a newest character who we don't know anything about like why she had five hero cards. I will also try to update quickly. I've got a certain chapter that needs to be done by a certain time for it to make sense. It might not, but I rather post it then. So please review, and tune in for next time. Till then. **


	6. Chapter 6

** So yeah I'm here again with another chapter. I've been searching for information about Fire Emblem 14. Too much speculation about things I don't really care about. You know what I want for Fire Emblem 14, other than it to be out already; is it to be a fun good game I'm going to enjoy to play. Seriously, half of that speculation was people saying things that they didn't like but don't really matter. Seriously if you don't like reclassing or the grinding of units don't use it. You don't use the spotpass characters if you don't want to. Even the idea of casual mode, you don't need to use it. Don't call it a bad game because it has a feature you hate. I hate the idea of Star Wars or Marvel in Kingdom Hearts 3, but will I still play it if it does have worlds like that. Yes. Anyways disclaimer. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; that is owned by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self-inserts. I do not know who does, but Asleep inspired this one, and that is written by Gone2GroundEX.**  
Awakening a Hero  
Chapter 5  
Battle at Ferox Gate

We had been marching for about two hours across a green field full of yellow flowers when we came across a crazed white horse with bloody wings. Guess it's time for Sumia to get her pegasus.  
"Its a pegasus, it looks hurt, let's take a look." Chrom moved to help the pegasus, and it nearly took his head off.

"I don't think it likes us. Its really freaking out. We need someone who can calm it." I saw Sumia running up, was she going to make it? Nope, she was starting to trip. I could see it about to happen, so I moved to help her. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck to help her from falling.

"Thanks," Sumia beamed a pretty smile at me. I looked away, blushing deeply. Man I could not afford to be nervous for the next fight. I'm going to fight Ferox warriors, and I've already been injured twice in battle. Rather not have to do a hat trick.

"Sumia, the pegasus is hurt and scared," Chrom stared at Sumia with certain look that well you would give to a certain kind of person. The kind of person you would like. Does that mean Chrom and Sumia ship is canon in this story? Oh Gods, no getting into a relationship with Sumia. I don't want Chrom killing me, and we have already established he is stronger than me.

"Don't worry Captain, I can handle this," Sumia moved to face the pegasus. She held her hand against the pegasus' neck and started petting it. The pegasus seemed to calm down.

"Nice job." I placed my hands against my head.

"You are really good with pegasus Sumia," Chrom was looking at her. Oh Naga why did he have to look there?

"Oh, it's nothing, I just have a way with animals. I'll tend her wounds, and catch up as soon as I can," Sumia started to examine the horse's injuries and started wiping away the blood.

"Let's go." I walked away from the scene; the others followed, but Chrom kept looking back at Sumia. He's bloody whipped, ain't he. "Chrom, focus on the road. We can get attacked you know." I turned back to face him. I probably would seem more serious if I removed my hands from my head, but I didn't want to.

"What?" Chrom looked at me confused. Naga, Gods, he still had Sumia on his mind.

"Nevermind." I looked around. After a while I noticed snow seem to be falling. We were close to Regna Ferox. Pine trees and some snow came into my vision. No gate or any people trying to kill us.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa shivered, the cold getting to her.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick kept his eyes on the road either looking for stones or his nest egg. Also I don't think your horse can do much against the cold. Look Lissa is standing by it, and still is why I hate Frederick. His character sucks.  
"Here, take my jacket," I slipped off my jacket, and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Lissa put the jacket on, and smiled brightly at me. Man she's got a pretty smile, warm eyes, small face. My face feels hot, oh gods, I'm blushing red aren't I? Why do pretty girls always do this to me. Focus on something else. Do not get nervous.

"Ron, do you want your shield," Lissa yelled into my ear.

"Ouch, you don't need to yell in my ear, and yes." I grabbed the shield from her, and strapped it into my arm. Thank you Lissa for giving me the distraction I needed.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin looked around in awe of the area. He must have not ever been here before, or least not remember being here. The longfort was a stone building covered in ice, and snow. Of course it had to be long and sturdy. It wasn't called the longfort for nothing.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom looked bored. You know, I've been thinking about it. Is the the only reason that Robin has no memories because we need someone to explain things that we didn't know? Als, what Kingdom in Akaneia was Regna Fox? Also What the hell was the Great Schism? They never did explain that event.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Raimi held her spear high.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom had this hand on his sword.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" Raimi looked ready to fight.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest!" Frederick really didn't want to start a fight. Wasn't he only happy when he brings down the axe?

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Raimi waved a command. Her lancers moved into position.  
"B-brigand? Now see here—"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Raimi slammed her spear against the ground.  
"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick drew his silver lance. You know for a guy who's only happen when he brings down the axe. He doesn't use an axe a lot. You know what? That explains why you don't see him smile much.

"Ha! Yes, indeed— and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" Raimi screamed, and the lancers readied to fight. You know something else I don't get? How no one seems to notice Chrom is Chrom when its a case of mistaken identity. Seriously how does anyone mistake Chrom? Raimi, Cynthia, that whole village. These people can't all not know who Chrom is. He's the bloody exalt's sister. Wait, Chrom is flying in the air, that means Sumia saved him. Oh Gods, why are his hands so low? Gods, we never saw this side of Chrom in the game. Anyone else worried?

"Hey dumbass, watch your right!"

What was that? I looked to my right, and I saw an axe coming. I sidestepped, and slammed the hilt of my sword into a brigand's head. He crumpled to the ground. I moved to the next fighter, and he fell to my sword. He also happened to drop the key.

"Got a key." I waved the key in my hand. It was very small, and copper.

"Don't need it." Vaike slammed into the door, and failed to open it.

"Yes, you do." I opened the door with the key, and kicked it down. "What are you waiting for. CHARGE."

We moved to charge, and clashed into the Ferox warriors. It was a flurry of blows. I ducked one slash, and gave the knight with a uppercut to the head. He went flying into Raimi.

"Ouch! Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" Raimi threw her javelin at me. I deflected it with my sword. Gods I really want to kill this girl. I charge forward, and slashed like at her. Raimi brought her javelin at me. It pierced the leg that's been wounded twice already. I slammed my sword's hilt into her head. She crumpled to the ground.

"Oh gods she's dead, my bad." I pulled the javelin out of my leg. I drank a elixer; it tasted like bitter coffee. I hate coffee, and I hate it when its bitter. My leg wound healed up.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Frederick appeared out of nowhere. Where were you when I got my leg pierced?

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa gave me back my jacket.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom shivered. Maybe you should wear something. You have one arm completely uncovered.

Raimi led us inside the castle through the door, and she kept walking until we reached the red throne room. There was a cold chill even in the building. I gave Lissa the jacket back.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi walked away from the group.

"Of course." Chrom faced us.

"The Khan is away?" Robin looked around.

"Training probably. This place has a warrior feel." I was thinking about how funny I would see Robin's freak out.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled hew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehehe..." Robin kneeled over in laughter.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" Flavia's voice broke through the crowd. Robin looked really confused.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The Khan, I presume?" Chrom looked surprised. Oh yeah that's right Chrom didn't know about Flavia. I forgot about that. Robin's reaction is still funnier.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Flavia smiled at him. Do we have a Flavia and Chrom ship? Don't think that's actually a good idea, but who cares? From what I've seen, Chrom and Sumia is canon.

"In this story."

Great I'm hearing voices in my head again. Why can't I kill this voice in my head?

"You can't kill me."

So the voice in my head can read my thoughts. Great.

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia gave a laugh. Wow I missed a lot of that conversation. We are moving to the arena. Oh, Marth is back. Chrom and Marth's duel is happening. Man I can't take my eyes off it. In the game is was just a quick clip, but this isn't that. It's more than a few strikes and a couple of flips. It's two warriors clashing. They're both giving their all. I can see the sparks flying; I can feel the power of the blows. This isn't a normal battle. This is life and death. Also anyone else wonder why Marth took Lon'qu's place, anyway?

"S-sorry, but I can't risk...more wounds... It's up to you, Chrom..." Lissa disappeared away from the fight. She had a single black arrow sticking out of her right side. I completely missed the fact that we had already started the fight. We were doing ok, except for the fact two people were lost.

"Ogre's teeth! Not even ol' Teach can keep fightin' in this state... Oww..." Vaike slipped away from battle. He also had an arrow wound. Who was doing this? "Marth's" fighters didn't have a archer. Not one that could take out any two people in an instant, anyways. I looked over at "Marth's" group. After scanning over the area, I saw him, the archer, behind some of the knights. He was decked in black from head to toe, with a simple mask and a quiver full of shiny arrows. Even the strap for his quiver was black, and he blended into the shadows. His appearance basically made me think of the Green Arrow.

"Who are you?" I looked over at the archer in shock. The archer looked at me, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The mask hid his expression way too well. He just nocked another arrow and fired a shot.

** Author's notice: Yeah new chapter. I'm another part closer. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow or Friday. Saturday by the latest. Please guys, review. Dusty is literally the only person who reviews more than once. Also I gotta give Dusty credit for helping edit this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for ya. Will I answer any of your questions yet? Gotta read to find out. **

**Disclaimer:I've stated this many times, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this every chapter, but I do not own Fire emblem awakening, which is owned by Nintendo. I don't own the idea of self insert. I don't own the idea that inspired this one. That right goes to Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx.  
**

Awakening a Hero

Chapter 6  
The Five heroes

The arrow flung through the air, and stabbed right into a chink of suit of armor. Kellam's suit of armor.

"G-gotta retreat...or I'm done for... Not that...anyone will notice..." Kellam disappeared from my sight. Kellam, the armor knight who can't be seen, as has the high defense, got beat by one _freaking _arrow. How op is this archer?

"In such a wounded state, I will only hinder my comrades. Logic dictates I withdraw..." Miriel disappeared

"I cannot fight with such a grievous wound. I'm sorry, but I must withdraw..." Frederick got back on his horse, and fled the battle. He took both of them out in seconds.

Ok this is getting crazy. He's gotten Vaike, Lissa, Kellam, Miriel, and Frederick in a couple of shots. We can't be that weak. We handled the rest of the knights easily, though Chrom is still dueling Marth. I swear there duel wasn't that long in game.

"It would be tawdry to fight on like this. Instead, I shall make a dignified exit..." There goes Virion. So we are down to six people now. Everyone else has faced defeat by archer.

"Robin, we seriously need to take out that archer." I struck a knight taking him down.

"I know, I'll got a plan. Time to tip the scale," Robin blasted a thunder at him. No something about that thunder wasn't just because it was a critical. It was something more fierce. It was a Elthunder. The Elthunder hit the archer, but he was still standing,

"I'll end this now!" Sumia shouted her critical quote from above the archer. She flew straight at him, but he aimed up, fired an arrow straight at her. No, no, no. He didn't miss the shot. Sumia went flying off her pegasus. He stopped a critical attack. I hear two horses move forward.

"To hell with you!" Sully slashed at the archer.

"You are so dead!" Stahl stabbed at him with his spear. I smiled. No way he could have survived that. Then I saw it. Stahl and Sully falling off their horses with arrow wounds. The archer had survived three critical hits. My sword fell from my hand, this couldn't be happening. No one in game could ever survived that much power. Those three aren't even weak shepherds.

"No way," Robin fired even more spells, but the archer wouldn't go down. I picked up my sword. This man had taken out all the other shepherds but Chrom, Robin, and me. This tournament was suppose to help save Ylisse. I will not let the shepherds fall.

"Archer, you're mine," I charged, and slammed my sword into the archer.

"You aren't winning this," He fired a shot, but it was sliced down. I wasn't even thinking anymore. I was in a autopilot mode. My sword moved and arrows fell.

"I can't let you win," The Archer fired another shot, but I ducked the shot.

"Well, I can't lose. I'm fighting for more then myself," I slashed the archer with a horizontal slash, but he deflected it with his bow. I kept slashing, but he kept deflecting it with this boy.

'Same here," the archer sounded conflicted. He looked over at Marth, who was still dueling Chrom. Will their fight ever end. Seriously they have been fighting since the chapter began. Robin, what have you been doing. Help one of us. I looked over where Robin was, and realized that he was sending bolts all over the place. Guess he was finishing off the other soldier.

"You can't win," The Archer slammed his bow into the back of my head. I can feel my face hitting the ground. Man the ground is cold. Why do I see a gold light in my pocket.

"Then this battle will be eternal one. I'm not going to lose," I struggled to my feet, and then noticed I had a arrow in my leg. When did that happen? I gotta pay attention more, I'm missing way too much information.

"No, I'll end it," The archer aimed his bow. "Do you have any last requests?"

"Tell me you're name," I swear my pockets are glowing seriously bright.

"You can call me the Onyx archer," he aimed the shot.

"Well, I hope its not bad if I cut in," A female voice shouted, and a slash was heard. The archer fell to the ground. A girl was behind him. A girl with green hair with ponytail. She was wearing a blue version of the swordsman outfit with a red sash. She was dual wielding two katanas. The girl was Lyndis. The blade lord of Fire emblem 7. The same one from one of the cards.

"Leave some for me," Another voice appeared from the air. A blue spiky hair man in blue standard hero armor. He also had a brown bandanna and red scarf. It was Ike, the radiant hero, another one of the cards.

"Where are they coming from," Onyx archer aimed his bow. He fired a bow, but it slammed into a red armor knight. It was Amelia of Grado.  
"I'll handle the defense," Amelia raised his shield.

"I'll beat you all. I can't lose," Onyx archer fired another shot, but it was destroyed by fires. Lilina must have been summoned as well. A arrow slammed into Onyx archer's leg. That means Neimi was summoned.

"Oooh, five new players have joined the fight," Announcer shouted. There was a announcer in this scene. Man, why did I notice this earlier.  
"Just go down, already," Onyx archer fired shot after shot, but they were useless. That Amelia kept taking all the shots. His arrows weren't doing anything. He was clearly injured these five warriors were strong enough to beat this guy.

"Impressive... If not surprising..." Marth slid anyway from the fight. Wow Chrom finally beat Marth in their fight. You could have helped. Also Robin finally finished the others champions off.

"Urgh, you guys are good, I'm done," Onyx disappeared into the shadows. The five heroes disappeared in a golden light. I guess they went back into their cards. I collapsed onto the ground, and Flavia walking into the arena. She was smiling, and cheering. She had got full power. Ylisse got her reinforcement  
"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia pulled the arrow out of my knee. Thank you .

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom bowed in front of her.

"Should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate." Flavia walked away without even waiting for a answer.  
"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." Basilio walked into the arena.

""I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom scratched his head.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." Basilio scratched his beard. You know something I don't understand. Basilio talks about if he had any gray hairs they would have burned off, but he has a black beard, and no other hair. Why would his gray hair be burned?

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio waved over a swordsman. Lon'qu and a blonde thief walked to us. Wait when did that happen? How long was I thinking? Wait, wasn't Lon'qu the only unit you get here. I don't remember a thief joining in this chapter. Especially a blonde thief that was six feet tall. I swear I couldn't remember this character in the game.

"If you don't mind, I like to join you, I'll talk to Lady Flavia about joining you shepherds,' The thief bowed in front of Chrom. I noticed he had a killing edge that looked like it was made from a Killer Lance.

"Ok," Chrom stared at the thief. Why do I think he is just as lost as I am?

"I believe she will allow me to join you. I am one of her best warrior, but I feel I will do my best on the battlefield beside your men," The thief stood quietly.

"What's your name man," I placed my hands against my head.

"My name is Noah," The thief looked over at me.

**Author Notice: So new person again. A least you know his name. Also who can guess where "Noah" Is from. If you could spare a review. It always helps.  
**_Till next time. Then you can't tell my game plan. Sorry but a tactician can't let his plans be so easy to read. So tell next time. Then you see the next part. I'm Out~The Tactician Knight. _


	8. Chapter 8

**So who wasn't surprised that I introduced another new character and you literally learned nothing about it. Sorry don't worry you will get some answers today. Will you see a new one? Wish I could tell you. Gotta read to find out. Please review guys. you guys help me out a lot. Also if you noticed there a scene skipped its so I don't have to make half of this story scripted lines from the game. I don't literally enjoy doing that, nor do I think you guys want to see scripted lines from the story.**  
**Disclaimer: I've stated this many times, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this every chapter, but I do not own Fire emblem awakening, which is owned by Nintendo. I don't own the idea of self insert. I don't own the idea that inspired this one. That right goes to Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx.**

Chapter 7  
This is Madness

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel swung his levin sword widely in the air. Even from here, I couldn't get the stench of him. Naga, has he ever bathed, and he is the King of Plegia. We were all waiting on a cliff near by the passage. Noah and I were away from the rest of the Shepherds. I was leaning against one of the brown rocks that made a rock. Noah was crouched on the ground like he was getting to attack. We were just waiting. This plan was going fail. We were basically going to wait for Chrom to kill a Plegian, and war begins. I looked over at Noah. Something about him didn't seem right. There wasn't a thief in the game other then Gaius. Yes I know about the einherjar cards, but this thief seem like something else. Unless he's like me.

"Who are you?" I looked over at the Shepherds. Most weren't near by. We had waited on another spot. I thought it would help with the need of quick strike.

"What do you mean?" Noah continued stared at where Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, and Gangrel where. Wait Maribelle is here now with Aversa. Something off about her. Her hair was a wreck, and she had a beat look in her eye. Even her clothes were a mess, and kinda damaged. They didn't, or man they couldn't have actually done that. They never did that in the game.

"Who are you really? You weren't in the game?" I gripped my sword tightly. Maribelle might be a bit of a jerk, but she didn't deserve that. I hate people who would do that.

"Game? I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here for a while," Noah stared at the scene. We would need to move out soon.

"This story is from a game. You aren't a character from the game. I would know I've played the game way too many times, and I would remember a thief by the name of Noah. I don't even remember a name like that on a fire emblem wiki. I'm guessing you got sent here by Kami as well," I saw Gangrel pretending to cry. Must have gotten to the "bandit problem" part of the scene.

"What the hell is a Kami?" Noah looked over at me with the most confused look I have ever seen.

"Basically god apparently in this story," I remembered with the mysterious girl from that platform

. "That's not really a answer," Noah moved his hand to his sword. He kept calling it Donny for some reason. Not sure if I'm going to hear that story.

"Well, how do you think I feel. I've been here for like 2 weeks, and way too questions have been asked. I don't know anything that other this isn't the same thing as the game I've played way too many times," I gripped my fingers into a fist.

"What are you talking about?" Noah continued to look at me confused.

"I trying to find out who you are. You aren't a character in the game. I've played that chapter way too many times. I've played it twice with Aurion, twice with Ron, Aqua, Jolt, Kirito, Erza, Diabel,I've read the fire emblem characters list in awakening way too many times. I know Kami had to sent you to this world, just like me," I stared at him. No way he was a character from the game. He only sighed.

"Fine, I'm not from the game, Some mysterious man with a white patch of hair appeared before me in a mysterious area floating over a beach, and sent me here saying a deal was happened. I've been here for two years," Noah sat on the ground.

"Two years, where did you end up?" I surprised. Also did he say something about Kami having a patch of white hair.

"Somewhere outside the longfort, Olivia found me in the snow, and brought me back into the city, and nursed me back to health. I started serving Flavia soon after. By the way do you know that Flavia is Olivia's mother?" Noah gave me a surprised look.

"Huh, well she is like the only other woman from Ferox. Hey at least her mother isn't Raimi.," I chuckled. Yeah Raimi wasn't a good character to me.

"Yeah," Noah looked sad, guess he missed her. Do we have a Noah x Olivia ship?

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate! " Chrom slashed his sword in the air.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed crazily and swung his sword in the air. A mysterious mage moved near us, and I noticed something. A blast of wind was slamming into Aversa, knocking her down. Ricken and Maribelle were running away from her.

"Now let's move," I slide down the cliff, and I noticed Noah was behind me. I slammed into a brigand, and then his head went off. Noah landed by me. Two more brigands fell down near us. Lon'qu and Stahl appeared near us. Virion was also there. Why didn't you do anything mister archest of archer.

"Ricken, Maribelle we will cover you get back to the other shepherds, Noah,Virion, and Stahl will take the west, and Lon'qu and I will handle the north," I ran into my position with Lon'qu followed me.

"No, I'm helping," He stood near me, and Lon'qu. The kid looked over at me with a fierce look. I gave a little chuckle.

"Fine, Maribelle you able to make it back by yourself. Ricken, your on covering me and Lon'qu with ranged attacks.

"Yes," Maribelle moved away on her horse. Man her voice was so weak. My anger at them filled my blow. I slashed a plegian brigand into two pieces. I kept slicing down Plegians right down. We kept moving up. Plegians just didn't stand a chance. Soon we came across A flying wyvern rider and the rest of the shepherds.

"I won't ask for your name. Only your life! " Orton slashed at us. Noah blocked the blow with Donny. I swung my blade knocking the man back. Then as he reared up for another attack. A arrow slammed him into him knocking him against the ground. The wyvern roared, and flied into the air. He flew away from his rider, but I guess this rider didn't train his wyvern well. Orton looked over at us, and Lon'qu slashed him. Noah charged in right after, and cut him down.

"This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil... Heh heh..." Orton crumpled to the ground. He never stood a chance. It was four on one. Anyone else find it weird that was kinda of a foreshadow, and we never get to see it. I mean war was literally at Ylisse's soil and the only battle in Ylisse during the war was Em's assassinations. Gotta admit kinda wish more of this story was war like. Wait we are moving out. Man I zoned out really bad. After a while we were back in Ylisse.

"You ok," Noah asked me. It had been two weeks since the war started. We had been waiting for six days for the Foreseer chapter to start. It hasn't happened yet, and yeah it probably not going to have some days, but we were marching for a while. We had been waiting around Em's room in case the assassin went there. Also I found out Noah's sword. Apparently he got it from a spirit from another world. He told me it looked like him, but without a arm, and in hero outfit.

"You know, I'm going to go train. Maybe they'll come next week," Noah walked away from me. After a while a maid came by. She was different then the usual maid. Also I swear I saw a glint of steel. Also this maid looked nothing like the maids I usually saw. Also didn't the maid come come two hours ago.

"I need to clean Milady Emmeryn's room," The maid's voice seem way too rough for the usual female maid. Also didn't even sound like a female's voice.

"Then go clean," I moved in front of the door. The "maid" didn't even any cleaning supplies. The "maid" swung a steel blade, but my iron blade deflected the blow. The maid was a assassin. Should have done his job better. My sword pierced the assassin's chest. A scream came from Emmeryn's room, and I ran in. Two assassins bursted through Emmeryn's window. Seriously how did they all get in. My sword clashed into one, and the two others appeared. Seriously where did they all come from. I know Ylisse didn't have much of a military, but their guards aren't that little. I stabbed one in the chest, and he got struck in the wall. I picked up his fallen sword. The steel blade didn't feel heavy to my hand. It was actually pretty balanced. I looked over at the assassins. Five more had appeared, so now there were six. Damn it Noah, why did you have to go train today. Could have waited till tomorrow for training. I might be good, but there is a limit of my skill. A least the assassins were going after me instead of Emmeryn. I charged at them. I deflected the blow from one, and slashed him down from the waist. A blade slammed into my side, and pain seared into my senses. I slammed into the assassin who struck me with my sword, and he fell out of the broken window. Did he die? I don't really care, I've got four assassin left to fight. I pulled out the sword from my side. Argh, I feel pain coming from other side, and there is a sword in it. I fell to the ground in pain. I pulled the sword out of my side. Then I noticed the sword aiming at my neck.

"I'm not giving it up," I raised my sword it filling with the power of a critical attack. I jabbed my sword piercing the assassin's chest. He crumpled to the ground and dropped the blade the would have killed me. Three assassins left, and I stood back up. An assassin's blade knocked into the my leg and I crumpled into the ground. The assassin walked over to me to kill me. Then I noticed a spear burst through the assassin's chest. He crumpled over to ground, and the other two assassin went down soon after. I looked over at them, and noticed someone standing there. It wasn't Noah. The person was female. She wore that blue version of the cavalier, but she had only difference. She wore knee-high laced black boots. I looked over her face, and she had shining blue eyes. She had brown curly shoulder length hair. She had a steel halberd in her hands. When did those exist in the games.

"You ok," She cleaned her weapon of the blood.

"Who are you," I coughed, I try to stand, but I can barely stand.

"I'm Erin and you are," She came over to me, and poured a elixir down my chest. She was watching wounds heal.

**Author Notice: Another new character at the end of the chapter. Hey at least you found something about Noah. Also if anyone notice he's similar. Because its the same Noah as the Thatselfinsertguy. Yeah I mentioned needing ocs, and he volunteered. He also helped me find my two female ocs. One is the writer Thoaria, but the other one you ain't going to find out from me. So how about sparing a review, and I'll give another show of the plan. **

**Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I shall live by~The Tactician Knight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dunno tell you about this chapter. Will it introduced another new character without telling you anything about it.**  
_Ron: Isn't that a theme in this story._  
**The Tactician Knight: De fuck, where did you come from**  
_Ron: From a keyboard._  
**The Tactician Knight: Stop, You are not becoming a OOC. On another note because this conversation with my own self-insert is weird enough. I've been looking for more information about Fire emblem If, and the whole idea of Fire Emblem If coming out in the summer of Japan was from some guy who works in t Nintendo. I'm not saying his name because I do not know how to spell it.**  
_Ron: Look it up man_  
**The Tactician Knight: Also anyone know how to get a tv tropes page I'm curious**.  
_Ron: I repeat Look it up man,_  
**The Tactician Knight: I'm just going to do the disclaimer now. He's kind of scaring me.**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the fire emblem characters. They are owned by Nintendo. I do not own Noah or Erin either. Those are own by ThatSelfInsertguy and Thoaria respectively. The only person I own here is Ron. **

Chapter 8  
Counterpart.

"Why do these things gotta taste so freaking bad," I groaned while my wounds get healed from the injures.

"Maybe its so you learn to dodge," Erin pulled me back to my feet.

"You try taking three people on at once, and not get hit once," I pick up my dropped steel sword.

"Did just that to save you're sorry but," Erin looked over near the door to Emmeryn's room. No one came in from door, but I swear I heard the sound of fighting.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Milady, stay here, we will handle the killers," I ran out of the room without waiting for a response. Erin was right behind me. We got back into the hall, and there was Philia and Noah with some dead assassins. Also a brown horse that was covered in blue armor like the cavalier class had. Erin climbed onto the horse. Noah gave me a quick glance, and I just shrugged.

"Assassins are in the castle, we must fend them off," Philia ran off somewhere else into the class. Where's her pegasus, or it it just not going to show up in this chapter.

"Yeah, Kinda already found that out, I had to kill a male assassin crossdressing as a maid. Also had to run in a Emmeryn's room when more came by. By the way thanks for leaving me by myself," I glare at the thief.

"Hey its been about a week since the last chapter started. How was I suppose to know that is was happening today. Seriously this wasn't in the game," Noah chuckled.

"You could have waited one day man, one more day," I glared at him.

"Well excuse me, The last time I've trained before day was when I was training with Olivia. That was three day before I joined the shepherds. I gotta stay loose," Noah continued to chuckle as something was funny.

"You train with Olivia?" I looked at him, not getting that. Then again when did the dancer class ever fight.

"Yeah I taught her how to use a sword," Noah looked into the air, and again I think he's missing her. Seriously do we have a Noah x Olivia ship.

"That sounds so wrong," I chuckled. Noah turned way red.

"I didn't mean like that," Noah groaned.

"Boys, why do they have to be such pervs," Erin shook her head.

"Are not," Noah and I said in perfect unison

"Jinx, one, two, three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten. You owe me a soda," I chuckle.

"How am I suppose to do that in this world, where pop doesn't exist?" Noah pointed out.

"Kami had pepsi somehow," I thought about that. Kami had Pepsi somehow, but it doesn't exist in this world. Where did she get the pop?

"Who the hell is Kami?" Erin looked way confused.

"Apparently the god in this story," Noah looked at confused as Erin.

"She is the person who sent us here. Keeps talking about some deal, and ending random parts with in this story," I where I saw a rabbit on four legs run by as I said that.

"Apparently Kami also has different appearance for some reason. Also we can only see her in our dreams on a weird platform in the sky near a beach. Thought I first found her on a beach," Noah waved Donny in the air.

"Wait, you were sent here by a girl? I got sent here by some mysterious person in a link outfit, who kept telling me their name was the The Tactician Knight," Erin leaned against her spear.

"Really Kami was in a cloaked coat, and had her face was covered by a hood," I'm never going to understand this am I?

"I got a mysterious person with a patch of white hair," Noah pointed out.

"So all of our Kami have different appearances. Why do I feel like this feels xiony," I looked into the air.

"What the hell does xiony mean?" Noah looked at me confused.

"I have no idea," I shrugged not really understanding why I used that expression

"Guys, you know something, this might not be the right time to have this conversation. We are in the middle of a fight. I mean seriously you guys were just arguing about how being prepared for when the assassination started, and we been talking long enough for the shepherds to get here," Erin pointed out.

"Yeah, charge," I ran into battle. Noah and Erin followed suit. I ran right into a dark mage, and slashed it with my sword. He crumbled to the ground in two. A enemy cavalier moved into the fight. He raised his sword in a vertical slice, only for it to be deflected by a horizontal slash from Noah. Erin charged in, and her spear pierced his chest. He slid off his horse, and then the horse ran out of the area.

"Guys I'm going to clear the left hallway," Erin rode off to the left halfway.

"I'll go as well. You can handle this hallway right," Noah ran after Erin. Of course, Panne, and Gaius appeared. I went further into the hall. I noticed a girl with a had light blue and armor with white swirls and dotted with stars. She had black hair that was tied into a braid. Her eyes were amber colored, and they looked like they were searching for something. She also had large pair of blue glasses. Wait when did Plegian assassins have a pegasus knight? A assassin that didn't look like she wanted to be there? I ran over to her. She was definitely looking for something, and I don't think it was the exalt.

"You look like you don't want to be part of this," I looked at this girl. She didn't look like a plegian.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you the one who took my triple deluxe edition Plegian milk chocolate?!" She glared at me.

"No, I didn't even know they had that. Where did they get the milk? Why are you here?" I asked. This girl was way confusing. There was a battle going on, and she was looking for milk.

"They have cows there, genius. Like any other country. But it'd only be fair to introduce myself! I'm Dusty, Pegasus knight from... Places. And this is Iris. She wants to stomp your face in. The only reason I'm here is because Erin stupidly-! Anyways, I just came to get my candy, but someone stole it! Before I knew it, Emm's assassination chapter- I MEAN! I ran into people planning her assassination!"She looked at me. Also there isn't a place in this world known as place. She is from my world. She is another person Kami sent here. How many are there any ways.

"So you know Erin to. She was helping me protect Emm? If your friends with Erin, do you would like to help protect the Exalt like she is? Also I will help you find you're milk," I sighed.

"Super! Let's go stab things! And" She pushed me out of the way before as her pegasus charged forward."Iris is overprotective, especially against male humans. Erin's here?! Grrrr... When did she arrive? Huh? Sure I'll protect the Exalt. Don't want anything bad to happen, Rigghhhtttt?". She found the nearest assassin and stabbed him in the neck. He crumbled to the ground, oh man there is a lot of blood coming from there.

"You coming?" Dusty ran off, and still killed whatever she found. I followed her, and we slew any assassin that came by. Then we saw Noah and Erin.

"Hey Ron, we got this area clear," Noah waved Donny in the air.

"Yeah, we got our side clear. Let's head to the next part. New teams, Erin and me will take the right area. Dusty and Noah, you guys take left," I looked over at Noah, and I noticed he was freaking out that fact Dusty had been stabbing a dead assassin several times.  
"Do I have pair up with her?" Noah backed away from Dusty.

"Yes, its tactical advantage," I looked at the further part of the castle. We had one more part of the castle before Validar. I seriously think we could handle this, but somehow I have a bad feeling.

"What advantage would that be?" Noah glared at me. He really didn't want to pair up with Dusty. Well she is bit scary.

"Speed. Dusty on her pegasus goes faster then Erin can on her horse. I'm faster then you, but I'm not fast enough to get us out of trouble. Dusty and Erin can. Speed of the two teams are more equal when the pairs," I glared right back at Noah.

"Who cares? Let's just kill things," Dusty grabbed Noah, and flew off. I looked over at Erin, and she just shrugged. She knew Dusty more then I did.  
"Slice, and dice time," I charge toward into the assassins. One struck at me, but it was deflected by Erin. I slashed down the assassin. Things went like that for awhile. I was in autopilot. Sometimes I had to deflect the attacks to protect Erin.

"Ron, what's the plan?," Erin looked at me. Then I realized we were at another crossroads. Shouldn't have we neared Validar?

"Takes south, I've got right. If you need help shout, and I'll shout if I need help," I ran into the right corridor. This corridor wasn't in the game. We should have near ended up near Validar, but we weren't. Then I noticed the flash of steel, and I was knocked into the wall.

"Come on, you're better than that," The voice. It was the voice I heard in my head. Expect this time, it wasn't in my head. I looked up and saw him. He looked like Robin. He had the silver spiky hair, and gold eyes. He wore a black long coat, but he kept it unzipped. His blue pants were ripped, and he had black boots. He held a giant silver sword that looked like it was covered in cloth. It was probably like five or six feet long. Man that sword is more about my size, unless I'm bigger in this world. Haven't really noticed that. The blade was about two wide, and the handle was bolted in. It was single-edged but I think he could slice me down with either side. He's also wielding in one hand. A giant sword, that's pretty much a buster sword, he is wielding in one a minute, he is wielding a buster sword. He's wielding a mother fucking buster sword. How overpowered in this guy?  
"Who are you?" I stood back up, and raised my sword.

"Me, don't tell me you forgot who I am. I'm Aurion Zack, and I'm you're counterpart. Now its time to fight. Tell me if you can complete the oath," He charged at me.

"I'm not giving up," I raised my sword with its critical power and gave a vertical slash. Aurion deflected it with a horizontal slash, and the sword went out of my hand. I looked over at it, and my heart fell. Not only had he deflected a critical attack, but my sword was broken into two. I was weaponless. I tried to scream for Erin, but before the words could leave my throat, I got a elbow to the windpipe. I fell to my knees. Aurion didn't even raise his sword. He just started tosses me around. I slammed into the wall. He kept kicking me around. The wound in my leg opened up again, and more appeared. I felt blood drip my my back, my arms, even my chest.

"Guess not. Please learn it next time. The hero must have his fated battle," Aurion slammed me into the ground one last slammed me into the wall, and stabbed his sword into my chest. I felt it break into the wall. I was stuck on his blade, which was stuck into the wall.I tried to move the sword away from me. He walked to the other side of the hall. "Now I'm going to kill the next five people who come in. They will die, even if I have to break the rules,". He drew a golden two sided axe. I couldn't let him kill anyone.

"Please come, Ike, Amelia, Lyn,Lilina, Neimi, I need your help," I whispered under my breath. My pocket had the familiar golden light. They were coming. Please stop him.

"You're mine," Ike roared and charged straight at him.

"I hope I'm not cutting in," Lyn stated as she slashed her sword. Aurion just deflected it with his axe, and ducked under Ike's blow. He raised his axe, and slashed right through Ike, armor and all. He disappeared in a golden light. A arrow fired at Aurion, but he didn't turn around. He caught it midair, and snapped it in two. He raised his axe, and slashed it. Amelia appeared taking the blow for Neimi.

"Arrrh," Amelia fell and disappeared into a golden light. Liliana fired at Aurion, but he didn't even look affected by it. He spun his axe, and Liliana fell into the light. Only Lyn and Neimi survived.

"I'm sorry," Neimi disappeared into a golden light. Nevermind only Lyn survived.

"You bastard. You will pay," Lyn charged straight at him. Aurion only chuckled, and cleaved her into two. He had beaten them all. The five heroes had beaten that op archer were defeated in a matter of minutes by this guy. He walked over to me, and pulled his sword out. I fell to the ground. He reached into my pockets, and pulled out the cards.

"You got them from her didn't you? No she wouldn't have just given them to you. She must have dropped. Man I told her to kept a tight hold on them. This cards aren't easy to get. Anyways nice try using them to stop the five deaths. Since as long as these cards exist, the heroes keep coming back, but" Aurion shredded the cards in his hand."Cards destroyed the heroes go to the void. I told you I would kill five people," I saw a blast of magic aiming at Validar must be attacking. I saw Aurion move, and he slashed the attack into two. He was powerful enough to do that. How op is this guy?

"Sorry didn't I say I was the only person allowed to defeat him," Aurion glared at Validar.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Validar charged up another spell. Aurion moved in a flash, and was right next to Validar. He swung his sword, and Validar was in two pieces on the ground.

"That makes me think I can stop you. Now remember Ron. I'm the only one allowed to defeat you, so no losing to anyone else," Aurion disappeared into that golden circle light that people used to teleport in Awakening. My vision was going black, and I shut up eyes. The strange thing I swore I heard someone calling my name.

**Author's notice: So yeah we have met the mysterious voice. Aurion the counterpart. What will happen next. Will Ron survive to fight another day. It will take a couple of days for me to post that chapter. So till then. Well review as always. Your reviews always help. **

_Stay calm and You're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight._


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I just noticed that this story has already had 1000 views. That makes me smile. I always like writing, and especially when its a story people are interested in. Plus its cool that 1000 times my writing been read. Now if only I could get 1000 reviews. Seriously It is that hard to review a story. Most of the reviewers are in this story. Its not that I'm mad. its I like hearing the reviews. I like knowing you're favorite parts. Hell I can't improve my style if people don't comment on it. **

**Is my style so awesome I scare you all away?**

**Nah I ain't that awesome. Onward to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. That is owned by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self-inserts. I do not know who does, but this self-insert was inspired by Asleep which is owned by Gone2Ground. I also do not own Noah, Erin, or Dusty. Those are owned by their creators. Not saying who, but they know they are here. Only people I own here are Ron, and Aurion.**

Chapter 9  
Will

I groaned and open my eyes. I noticed my head is lying on a table. A very familiar table I've seen only once before. The table that Kami was sitting at. I raised my head, and she sitting right there, waiting.

"How am I still alive?" Kami slid over a wild cherry Pepsi towards me, and offer a plate of m&amp;m cookies.

"One of your comrades, she found you right as you passed out. She brought you to a healer before you bled out. Why you didn't bled out as quickly as you would have, I believe because of your stubborn heroic will wouldn't let you die," Kami looked up. I noticed the sound of waves hitting sand. I know I was on a platform, but then again I also only see the night sky. Must be a beach below me.

"What do you mean by heroic will?" I sipped my pepsi.

"I mean what I said. You have the power of the heroes you created. The lightning swordsman, the green knight. the dragon swordsman, and the wolf tactician," Kami crossed her arms.

"So I do have their powers, but why?" I bite into a cookie. It was soft, and really chewy. It tasted pretty damn good, like the ones I grabbed a school when I went to ala carte.

"Because you asked for them. I brought you into this world. When we made the deal. I asked you to come into this world because of your wish. I needed your help, and you had your own reasons," Kami leaned back in her chair. She was really relaxed, but for some reason I had a gut feeling she wasn't actually leaning back in that chair.

"Why did you need my help? What about the others? Why are the others here? What is this deal? I drank my drink, and was getting a bit frustrated. Every answer to a question gave another question.

"I need your help because Ylisse and its world is in played the story, and it shows victory for the heroes. This has never been the case. Your game is wrong, in every timeline the heroes have lost. Even in this timeline Lucina coming back has doomed its timeline, because Grima followed her. I called all of you to aid in the defeat of Grima. You six will be a wildcard that even Grima can't see coming. Of course to bring you all here, we had to make a deal. Each person I picked had a wish, which allowed me to make the deal. Of course with each deal everyone had to make an oath," Kami stopped leaning in her chair.

"Grima won, but how are we suppose to stop Grima? Also what this about a oath, What does Aurion, the counterpart have to do with any of this, What about the others, why do they see someone called the Tactician Knight or a girl with a white patch of hair?," I looked shocked. How could we failed even in the good timeline. Does that mean we are all doomed.

"I cannot tell you, but you must fight and find out. You all were brought by me, They are all me, in a different form. In this area we are in just a form. It and I take the form you are most comfortable with. You see this because you're a major Kingdom hearts fan, and it was one of the first games you really had an interest in," Kami waved her hand around the area.

"How about you explain the oath and my counterpart who tried to kill me," I rolled my eyes. So they are really just the same person but then again what the hell is Kami then?

"I cannot explain the oath, but the counterpart is made from the oath. Aurion, and the counterparts are created because of the oath. Without them you cannot keep your oath," Kami sighed.

"How does a guy who can kill me in matter of seconds, help me with an oath that I don't know," I sighed.

"You act like he meant to kill you," Kami looked at me confused.

"You mean he wasn't?" Kami was about to speak, but everything went black. Great the moment I'm getting answers had to be cut. Why do I feel someone poking me. Also who's strumming the guitar. It sounds like they are playing Gerudo Valley.

"Wakey Wakey. Can't sleep all day," That voice was coming from above me, and it was Dusty's voice.

"Damn, it Dusty can't you let me sleep?" I open my eyes, and I see Dusty staring at me while she was eating a piece of chocolate. Also was she sitting on the bedstand.

"Nope, We gotta see if you're ok. Tomorrow we gotta go move the exalt?" Dusty chomped onto her chocolate.

"You're point, I'm sore from all these injures I got from a damn evil swordsman who is made from a oath that I have to complete, but I don't know why," I groaned from the pain of my injures. "By the way who saved me,"

"So what man. I'm just as injured as you are, and I'm going to continue the fight as well. Those healing staves they have heal us up very well. Gotta show the Plegian bastards the power of Ferox warrior," I turned to my right, and noticed Noah lying in a hospital bed, playing a guitar. That explains the Gerudo valley. I looked around the room. It was one of those standard white hospital rooms that filled doctor supplies that you know. I saw Erin sitting a chair reading a book.

"I found you, lying on the ground. You were beat up badly," Erin flipped a page in her book.

"My counterpart kicked the crap out of me. It just showed me how much I can't do this. I can't win this fight. He pwned me," I turned away from them all, and covered my face with my pillow.

"Come on Nighty, why so down?" Dusty tried to move the pillow from my head. I'm guessing she wasn't sitting on the bedstand anymore.

"Cause I can't do. I can't be like them. I'm not a hero," I screamed at her. She was standing right in front of me."I'm not Ron," I threw my head back into the pillow. I felt my face become wet. Great I'm crying.

"What do you mean, you're not Ron? Isn't your name Ron?" Dusty looked at me confused.

"Not the Ron, who could do this. Not the Ron who would charge into the battle, and come out of it standing tall. He wouldn't have been beat by some swordsman. Even Percival, or Jolt would have done something better. I'm not them. I can't use their powers. I'm not them. I'm just a gamer who looks up to heroes he can't be. I can't be this. If I go into another fight I'll die. I'm not fast like Jolt. I'm not a genius like Percival. I'm not even a good fighter like Isaac, I'm not the epic fighter Ron is..I'm not them. I'm not a hero," I wrapped my pillow over my head. Everything went silent for a while, and even Noah stopped playing gerudo valley. Then I felt someone pull my head away from the pillow, and play a cloth over my face. It was Erin, and she was wiping away my tears.

"So that's a reason to give up, So what you're powers aren't your own. Make them your own. You can't lose you're will. Keep fighting. You did survive. I've seen what you can do. Maybe you aren't them, but you can fight. You might have borrowed powers, but you can make them your own. You definitely are a hero," Erin continued to wipe the tears. I looked in her eyes, and I saw it. She really did believe I could do it.

"You were epic out there, you were like kill, kill, kill," Dusty made stabbing motions with her hands like she was wielding a sword.

"Dude you went into charging into a fight to save Maribelle without even questioning it, and you told me you hated Maribelle.

"I did that with borrowed power. I can't do anything with my own power. If I didn't have any of this power I wouldn't be able to do that. I was beat by Aurion Zacks, The most powerful of my characters. He is a hero, who became a god. His galeforce attack would level a army in a battle," I looked away from Erin.

"Isn't galeforce a ability that lets you move twice in battle," Dusty looked confused.

"Not in that series," I gave a sigh that could make Cordelia jealous. Then I felt a giant slap. I turned my head and looked at the furious face of Erin.

"So you're going to just whine here, about how you're so weak? You feel you can't do anything on your own power. Then get stronger, and do something with your own power. Don't wallow in your own self-doubt. Get your own strength, and become the hero you dream to be. If you start running, you aren't going to stop," Erin glared at me. Something about the words got to went quiet again, and the seconds flew up. A minute, two, thirty, they all just went by. I started to chuckle.

"You're right. I can't doubt myself. I have to stand on my own power. I might not be wicked fast like Quick-step. I might not be a bloody spartan like Percival, but I'm me. I'm a brave kid, who never will back down, and I'm stubborn as hell.

"Good to hear you're back Nighty," Dusty bounced on the my bed.

'Why do you call me got some information you guys might wanna know straight from the mouth of Kami," I pulled myself up, so I was in a sitting position.

"Cause it seems like a good name for you. You're like a knight,"Dusty smiled brightly.

"So Kami told me several things. One. The white patch person, and Tactician knight was Kami. They apparently just Kami taking as form that we are most comfortable with," I looked at them.

"That explains why I made a deal with a bar of chocolate," Dusty looked away and man I wanna know that story.

"So we are made a deal with Kami, because we made a wish. We have to complete an oath. Each of our oaths are different, our counterparts have something to do with the oath. I've we have to beat our counterparts to complete the oath, but we can only do that when we come close to completing our oath," I curled my fingers into a fist. I couldn't tell them what Kami said. That no matter what timeline we were in, Grima won. Kami said we would make it so Grima loses, and well Grima gonna get pwned.

"I hope my oath, was killing that man. He was a madman," Noah started playing Gerudo Valley again. The look on his face was one of that said he didn't wanted to talk anymore. Erin looked over at me, and I knew we came to the same conclusion. Noah must have faced his counterpart, and it wasn't a good thing,

"Well Dusty and I will let you guys get your rest. The Shepherds are moving out to move the exalt at 8 a.m," Erin grabbed Dusty and walked out of the room. I lied back in my bed. I wonder what my oath could be? I looked over at Noah. He kept playing his guitar.

"Hey Noah," I sat back up into a sitting positions.

"Yeah," He looked at me.

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?" I sat quiet.

"Yeah," Noah came over to me, and placed the guitar in my hands. "Just take good care of the guitar. Its a loan from Liv. I gotta give it back," Noah glared at me.

"I didn't mean it like right now," I sat back in surprise. I wrapped my hand around the guitar's neck. It was fun to have a guitar in my hands again.

"Why not? We've got time. You're not going to go to sleep right now. Its 7pm," Noah pointed out.

"Alright," I held the guitar carefully. Hey, he said it was a loan. I gotta be careful with someone's else stuff. Noah showed me a couple of chords, and I kept playing until it was finally time for me, and Noah to go to bed.

**Author's note: So yeah. I should have the next chapter soon. I hope this chapter you all found very interesting. So how about review, and I'll try to get the next chapter done as quick as I can.  
**

_Stay calm, and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah, we got another chapter. I'm only a couple chapters of where I need it to be, so I can probably finish it on time. Anyways onto the disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem Awakening. That is owned by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self inserts. I don't know who did, but this one was inspired by Asleep which is owned by Gone2Ground. I only own the original character which so far only includes Ron.**

Chapter 10

Incursion

We've been walking for two hours, and I'm in seriously pain. The sad things, its not from the march. Its because I did something incredibly stupid. To get stronger, I willingly went into a session of Frederick's Fanatical Fitness hour. It was hell. My muscles are screaming in pain. I feel like death. I don't know how I am still standing.

"You ok," Erin rode up on her horse. I noticed Gaius was riding with her. When did they team up?

"I'll be ok," I rested my hands against my head. I had to pay attention to what happens next. Plegian to fight, you know.

"Good, Because I am not carrying you if get yourself hurt," Noah walked up to us.

"When did you ever carry him, I'm the one who found him after Aurion nearly killed him," Erin pointed him with her end of her spear.

"Still not doing it," Noah moved away from her.

"Shall we call Dusty," I watched as Noah turned white. Dusty had decided to stay with the pegasus Knights. Not sure why, but I can't understand that girl. No I'm serious I don't understand that girl. I'm pretty sure she tried to eat Kami.

"Why is that you're threat now?," Noah turned to face me.

"Because I don't have a wyvern to threaten you with," I faced with a straight face. I wonder if he realizes Dusty probably won't just kill him for nothing. Well maybe if he stole her candy. I mean she nearly killed me about chocolate, when I just met her. Oh hey Plegians. How in the seven hells did they find us? We left at the crack of dawn? Ok anyone believing my pretend not to know.

"Sniiiiiiff* Ahhhhhhhhh... Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" Vasto sniffed the air, and raised his axe. Oh gods I don't know why Vasto pisses me off, but he does. He's nothing like the Vasto, Henry describes in his support with Ricken. Wait there's a green robed man in a funny hat, who's shaking in every step he takes. Hey its a traitor Hierarch, I don't care about to learn his name.

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" Hierarch shivered in fear. I walked over to him. The rage building in my heart. Chrom said he was a friend of Ylisse. Is this how you help your friends? By not having faith in them. He sold out his freaking country because he couldn't believe that they win. My new steel sword pierced the Hierarch's chest.

"You bastard. How could you betray your country? Do you believe Ylisse will fall so easily? Do you care so little about the country? Did you not help Lady Emmeryn in her rule?" I pushed my sword into the man's chest even further. I watched as he coughed up blood. I didn't care.

"I just wanted to live," He fell as I pulled my sword out.

"You could have lived if you believed in your own country. Even if you died you could have died for your country. I might not be from Ylisse, but I'll bleed for it.," I let the man I just murdered blood drip from my sword. I raised my sword at the Plegians. "You guys came here for a war. Well you're getting a slaughter. I'm going to kill everyone last one of you. I'll watch as your best generals fall to the blade, and your armies disappeared into fled numbers. Your Mad king will be dethroned, and beat down so much,that you won't think he could survive so much. Every one of you motherfuckers are dead, you hear me. I'm going to kill you all. My sword gotta be stained with your blood. COME AT ME BRO, cause I'm going to come at you guys with all I can. I'll shout out battle cry so loud you the dastards in Plegia Castle can hear me,all the ways from Ylisse. If I'm going to die, it won't be in a corner hiding. It will be on the fields of war. I'm going to go down fighting, and I'll take you down with me ,"

"Tough, talk from a little sheep. Kill him boys," Vasto sniffed in the air. Two Plegians bandits charged at me. I charged right at them. My steel sword slammed into the brigand's iron axe. I stuck my elbow into his chest, and then brought my sword into a horizontal dead brigand in two piece. Then I slashed in a upper slant, but the other brigand blocked it. I broke the parry, and slid back a few steps. I charged into a jump, and my sword went down. The brigand fell in half. I turned to face the shepherds. Most were in shock. Robin was shaking his head, as if he was upset. Dusty was laughing her head off. Noah gave a thumbs off, and Erin well she was just smiling.

"You guys going to stand there and let me be the one man army, or are you guys join in the fun," I slashed my sword, as arrow flew at me. The arrow landed beside on the ground in pieces. Its archer followed felled by the power of the blade Donny.

"OOOH, DEATH," Dusty flew into the battle, stabbing her spear into any plegian she could find.

"Good job Mr. Hero," Erin rode by slashing her spear into Plegian's throat. Gaius was using his sword to kept Plegians from harming her. He had one hand around her waist in such a way I can't tell if he is trying to hold on for dear life, or he's trying to hug her with one hand. Whatever I'm just going to follow my comrades into battle.

"What's that suppose to mean?," I spun in a circle and slashed my sword in a download slant into a Plegian myrmidon.

"What do you mean what's that suppose to mean? I mean what I said. Are you not the person I had literally knock some sense into last night. Now you're fighting, and not giving. You literally found you're heroic will, and your power to fight with," Erin stabbed a plegian in the throat. Gaius finished him out with a head chop from his iron sword.

"Yeah," I slashed down another plegian, then I noticed I was on a wyvern with a plegian wyvern rider staring at me.

"Ooh I've caught a little piggie, Time to die," Wyvern rider raised his axe.

"Yup its time to die," I intercepted the plegian's blow, but he swung again. I deflected it, but there is no way I could defeat him with a direct strike. I could fall off at any second. I don't know how to ride a wyvern. Wait fall from the wyvern. Well I'm glad Cherche isn't here, because she would kill me for what I'm about to do. I ducked from a blow from the wyren rider's axe, and I jabbed my sword into wyvern's head. He growled, and then his wings went limp. He fell to the ground, and the rider and I went flying off. I screamed of course, because you know I'm falling to my death. Not my best plan you know.

"You can stop screaming now, You're ok," I looked up, and notice someone was holding my hand. A red hair pegasus knight who was also blocking strikes from Plegian wyvern riders.

"Thanks um, um um," I mean I knew her name was Cordelia, but you know I'm not suppose to know her name.

"Cordelia, and that was an interesting plan," Cordelia looked at me.

"It worked, now will you pull me up cause well I don't like hanging like this," I looked at Cordelia's face. She had the prettiest golden eyes I've ever seen. They looked like the sun when its just about to set on the horizon. What was I thinking about again? Gods damn it, I did it again.

"One second," Cordelia pulled me onto her pegasus, and sat me down. I sat there on the pegasus, and felt my face get really hot. I'm blushing aren't I. I don't see why Chrom wasn't interested in. She's pretty, and nice.

"You might want to hold on tight, these rides aren't safe," Cordelia looked at me, and she can see how much I'm blushing. Why couldn't Dusty have saved me from falling to me?

"Yeah," I wrapped my hands around her waist,and I feel like I'm blushing even more. At least I didn't pass out.

"Want me to leave you by your friends?" Cordelia looked at me, and I know she can tell I'm way nervous. She gave me a smile, and I can feel my heart melting. She was obviously trying to help me calm down. I opened my mouth, but my voice didn't come up. I tried again, but it still doesn't work. She looked at me waiting for my answer. I gave her a nodded, and pointed where I could see Noah, Erin, and Dusty fighting. Cordelia flew down to them, and I jumped off when we reached the ground.

"Hey Nighty, you're still breathing," Dusty swung her spear, and I gave her a nod. I wasn't sure my voice was working again. I don't think it will while Cordelia is around.

"_Don't ya worry man, I've got your back, I'll give you some of my courage," _

I looked around, completely confused. Who was that voice? It wasn't Aurion, it was someone else. Also why do I feel calmer.

"Guys, how about we take out the commander of this attack?" I looked at them.

"You mean Vasto? He's kinda hiding away," Erin pointed up, and I noticed Vasto was just flying there, away from the rest of the army. He was going to take the glory for himself, and he hadn't even fought.

"Dusty, you think you can get him down, Noah, and Erin attack him when Dusty gets him on the ground," I looked over at Cordelia, and my voice disappeared.

"_Sorry I'm only giving you the courage to be able to talk around your friend. To talk to her, you gotta find your own courage," _  
Well I hate mysterious voices, the first mysterious voice was Aurion, and he tried to kill me, and another voice giving me courage. Not going to understand that. Wait there's Noah looking at me all confused.

"Ron, what are you going to do?" Erin looked at me. I nodded over at Cordelia, and opened my mouth. Of course my voice had to fail here. Noah got what I was trying to say.

"Cordelia, you ok giving Ron another ride. I think he can keep Vasto from flying up," Noah looked at me, and I nodded. I was going to try something that was kinda epic when I did it in smash. I accidently Aether to die with Ike a lot, when I meant to do a line dash. Thought once I took a guy down with me at that time.

"Yeah, its fine," Cordelia smiled at me, man woman can you stop giving me that smile. It might be really pretty but you are making me nervous. I don't need to be nervous, when I jumping off a pegasus, and if I mess this up I fall to my death.

"_Watch out," _That voice screamed. Who was it. Its didn't sound human, but it familiar. It was comforting. Like a old friend was by my side and egging me on. I looked out and saw a black arrow flying toward Cordelia. It was glowing with electric power of a critical hit.

"Cordelia, watch out," Noah noticed the arrow, and warned her. Whoever the archer was he was going to ruin our plan.

"What?" Cordelia didn't even notice the arrow. I moved towards her,

"Urgh," I groaned in arrow piercing my knee, and now I'm filled with intense pain. It hurt like a ton. I feel like I'm going to die. No, I'm not dying to a bad meme.

"Ron," Erin, Noah, and Dusty screamed in unison

"It looks like its true. Aim high, hit low," The Onyx Archer appeared from the shadows behind a cliff.

"Hey Onyx, how you doing? Long time no see man. By the way, you working for Plegians?" I looked at the mysterious archer. Last time I saw this guy he took down most of the shepherds in literally a couple of shots. I had to use the Einherjars to beat him. Einherjars I no longer have because of Aurion.

"I'm no Plegian, Valmese, or Ferox. I'm only trying to do my job," Onyx raised his bow and fired another arrow. It was slashed right out of the sky from a black blade that appeared out of no where. Its wielder appeared in a black lightning, and then it was standing there. It was Eliwood swinging two sword. One black, and the other was white. The black sword was nothing I've seen in the game. It was saber styled sword, but the handle had a handguard that dropped to the right side. The white sword was another saber styled sword but the top part of the blade was like a arrow. It went to the hilt and handle which was light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. He stared straight against Onyx archer with a look of fierce intensity.

"Eliwood, get out my way, I'm doing what I'm suppose to," Onyx raised his bow again.

"No you aren't. We agreed that we wouldn't interfere. You are interfering, now I'm going to stop you," Eliwood charged straight at him, Onyx used the back of his bow to block the swords. Onyx used his sword, but Eliwood was like a black flash, and moved and kept striking. I watched the two moving in a dance of blows.

"Help," Cordelia screamed. I turned to face the sound, and saw Cordelia lying on the ground, and Vasto raising his axe to her. I ran in front of the blade, my sword deflecting the axe right back. Vasto pushed his axe, against my sword, and I fell to the ground barely unable to stand on the leg with a arrow through the knee. He slammed the back of my axe, and rolled away.

"Foolish, lamb, a sheep can't beat a wolf," Vasto faced Cordelia and raised his axe.

"You won't harm a hair on her head. If you do, I'll crush you," I raised my head, and faced him. If I'm defiant might as well be until the end.

"Don't you learn. A sheep can't beat a wolf," Vasto turned away from me, and raised his axe against Cordelia. I stood up, but I could barely move. I had to take a gambit. I threw my sword right at him. It flew straight and true. Vasto crumbed to the ground with a sword right through his chest. I collapsed to the ground, and rested on one knee. I looked at where Eliwood and Onyx Archer were, but they had disappeared. Cordelia had gone to walked away to talk to Chrom. I only heard parts of the conversation, but I swear I heard that they tried to do something with Cordelia and her pegasus riders. I mean they did that to them. They ra- I can't even say it. I can see it in her armor. It wasn't on right. It was messed up like she had to put it on quickly. Gods first Maribelle now Cordelia. This isn't in the game.

"I moved the arrow out of my leg. I wrapped some bandages around the wound. I was about to cut the bandage cloth, but then she came up to me.

"You need to put some salve before you put the cloth on," Cordelia removed the cloth, and put some salve on it. I howled in pain, and then she put the cloth around my leg, and cut it when it covered my leg.

A ylissean soldier ran up to Chrom. When did Chrom get the fire emblem. Wow I missed the whole entire scene with Emmeryn going back because Gangrel is heading quickly towards Ylissean border.

"Lord Chrom, there are bandits moving to attack villages," The soldier panted.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this. We need to get Ferox reinforcements," Chrom paced back and forward. He wouldn't abandon his people, but he had to get the forces to save the city.

"I'll take a group to save the village. A small unit to protect the village and then we will meet with you at Arena Ferox. I'll take Stahl, Gaius, Ricken, Kellam, Dusty,and Erin," I stared at the commander.

"What? You guys leaving without me. I want to recruit Donnel.," Noah looked at me.

"Don't you have a Ferox dancer you want to meet up with?" I looked at him, and he realized what I was talking about.

"Chrom, you gotta put Cordelia with them. They can use two pegasus rider, one to chat with the main force, the other to send messages to Castle Ylisse," Noah stood up.

"Alright go," Chrom waved the soldier to walk to us. He gave us a map, and we were ready to head out.

**Author's note: That took long then I figured it would. Well I got it done. We've go to see our favorite mysterious archer and swordsman. Anyway review. I'm seriously guys you're reviews are fun to read. Even if you don't have anything to say about things I can fix. I mean I know about the grammar mistakes. I just have no way to edit them. The document I used doesn't have a way to check grammar. Like I was saying even a review of your favorite part of the chapter I'm happy to see. Anyways till the next time.**

**** _Stay calm and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah another chapter in, more information. Only a couple of chapters behind the deadline, onward to the disclaimers **  
**Disclaimers: I do not own Fire emblem Awakening, that is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Noah, Dusty, or Erin. They are all owned by other people. I do not even own the idea of self insert fics, I don't know who does, or if anyone does, but this one was inspired by Asleep which was owned by Gone2GroundEX. **

**Chapter 11 **  
**Protect. **

So yeah, we marched out to save the village, and it was told it would be a three hour ride. What we didn't see coming was the fact we would be encountering Risen at almost every stop. What I just don't is why we had to fight Risen in Arena Ferox, or the longfort. Don't those places have guards who should have done that instead of us. I mean seriously its been seven hours of a march. That village has probably been razed to the ground like two hours ago. Then again no matter how long you have Donnel's paralogue on your map, it still happens, but this isn't the game.

I also found more about the situation I thought happened with Cordelia and the other pegasus knights. Gangrel and his forces beat the pegasus knights, but then they tried to do that to them. Only for the pegasus knights to start fighting back, and Cordelia was told to flee and warn Chrom. So I'm not sure if it actually happened, but I'm still going to kill him. Right now for all I've heard about him, I can't find a reason to forgive the man. I don't think I will. He tried to hurt her, he tried to mess with her.

"Why do you care so much? You met the girl like ten hours ago," Aurion's voice stated in my head. Why can I hear him in my head? I really need to ask Kami more questions.

"Sarge we are nearing the village," Erin rode up to us. She had been reading the map the whole time. Also she kept calling me sarge, since apparently I'm in charge of this operation, and Chrom is the captain. Gaius was with her, and he was holding his hands around her waist little too tight. I was riding with Cordelia, because apparently Dusty thinks I had to ride with her. Don't know why, but she threaten Stahl to stab him in a place you don't want to be stabbed if I rode with him, so he had Lissa with him, Dusty got Ricken with her, and she was flying her pegasus in a giant circle that have to be tiring her pegasus.

"I can see the smoke, and two people running towards us," Dusty landed nearby. I climbed off of Cordelia's pegasus, which she strangely called Happy. Not going to respond to that, or the fact her supply are on her pegasus with a green backpack.

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" A villager in a blue shirt, light brown pants, dark brown boots, and what am I forgetting, oh yeah his pot. Yeah Donnel ran up to us.

"Slow down. What happened?" I looked at him, and noticed he was panting. Also was he crying. Wait I see the bandit coming. He was the standard ugly brigand character.

" Oy! There's the wee piglet!" The bandit held his axe in his hand, and also had a black eye. Did Donnel punch him? Good job man.

"...Great. Bandits." I groaned. Why do what I am saying feel so familiar?

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha— Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" The bandit turned a pale white.

" That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" I drew my sword. I lost the steel sword I had. Yeah we had to buy new weapons,like I said a lot of risen attacks.

"Rrgh!" the bandit ran off. Probably to warn his boss. Didn't really care.

"Quickly, kid. What happened here?" I turned to face Donnel. He looked at me with huge hero worship eyes. This isn't the time man, I mean all I did was scare a brigand.

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! ...Er, if it please Your Graciousness," Donnel looked at me.

"Hold on the titles boy, I'm no knight. I'm just a mercenary under the command of Prince Chrom," I sighed because he didn't even answer my question. "May I have your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. ...Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir" Donnel at looked at me, and what did I say about titles boy. I'm not the milord.

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?" I looked at him. I already knew what happened since Chrom wasn't here, I couldn't ignore the bloody conversation..

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and so were my sisters, She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!" Donnel looked away, and I noticed tears going down his face. There's more to this story then he's telling.

"This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma and your sisters. Can you lead us to her?" I looked at the kid, and he was trying to wipe away his tears, he seem almost broken.

"You can't save my sisters. They aren't here anymore. They used them, and then killed them. Hazel, Jessie,Nia, and my my Mia," Donnel put his hands on his face, and my grip on my sword became tighter. Donnel's story has never this dark. Why was this changed?

"We'll get them. We'll kill them all," I looked towards the village and we started to march. Donnel ran ahead of me, and we followed him.

"Ron, can I ask a question?" Cordelia rode up to me.

"You just did," I kept my eyes on Donnel. Not one bandit had been seen.

"Well I hope you don't mind another one. How's Chrom's relationship with Sully?" Cordelia looked at me curious.

"Fairly normal," I kept walking. She really had to ask about Chrom at a time like this. Where is someone to break that Chrom infatuation?

"Chrom and Maribelle?" She asked me.

"Never seen them talk," I looked on. I really don't care for this right now.

"Chrom and Miriel?" She looked at me, with those pretty gold eyes.

"Hates her guts," I kept my eyes off her. If I looked at her, I would have lost my voice, and this whole conversation would be not happening. Also can Chrom and Miriel even support?

"Chrom and Sumia's relationship?" She gazed at me, and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Don't really know. I saw them sharing a pie once, but not sure what that means," I thought about that. Didn't that happen in the A support. You know the sad thing is, Chrom and Sumia is the Marth and Caeda relationship of this game. How did I come to this conclusion, because of Cordelia x Chrom being like Catria and Marth. Catria had feelings for Marth, but couldn't act on them.

"Interesting," Cordelia went silent after that. Donnel had stopped. I swear I heard fighting going on. Probably some drunk bandit brawl.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness," Donnel stood silent.

"Donnel, how many times do we have to tell you, none of us are lords, you don't have to use titles," Erin sat on her horse and drew her spear.

"Guys, can we just kill bandits now, Donney just stay close," I drew my sword, and hung close to the wall.

"Beg pardon, sir? You don't mean...? I...I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!" Donnel turned bright red. You know I would assume he did know how to fight since was holding a freaking spear.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed... I mean... Look, just stay here. You'll be fine." I motioned for the others to come close. Time for a all out charge.

"wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" Donnel swung his spear, and I had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Then you should fight and grow stronger." I peered over the wall, and saw a circle of bandits fighting a mysterious person inside the circle. Starting to wonder if that was just a bandit brawl, something felt wrong.

"But I ain't— ," Donnel had started to say, only for Erin to cut him off.

"No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training—a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same," Erin beamed at him.

"I'm the same way Donnel. I thought I didn't have the strength to fight. I been using borrowed strength, but a friend reminded me that if I wasn't strong, that I had to grow stronger. Now I have, and I'm going to continue to grow. I will make my dream a reality," I placed my sword onto my shoulders.

"Ngh... *sniff* A-all right,sir. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these are my people. I gots to do what I can. Especially for Mia. They made her die. She might have died defiantly, but its there fault she bashed her head in to kill herself!" Donnel gripped his spear in his hands. I think we just released Donnel's inner dragon. Also his Mia killed herself? What the hell did these bandits do to her?

"Alright, now he's the plan. Cordelia, Erin, Donnel, and I will take this side. Donnel, you're riding with Erin. Stahl, Ricken, Dusty, Gaius, and Lissa, you take the south entrance. Let's make the bandit fight two fronts. Let's go people," I watched as everyone followed their instructions. Gaius glared at me, guess he really didn't walk to separate from Erin. Guess we have another ship. I'm seriously glad they aren't trying to ship someone with me. I waited fifteen minutes and then we charged. I ran into the nearest brigand, and slashed my sword through his neck. That circle of bandits was still there, but it got smaller.

"Erin, We gotta clear those bandits," I motioned to the circle, and she charged. She charged over the bandits, and she and Donnel mowed them down with their spears. Guess the weapon triangle doesn't exist in this story.

"Ron, we are going to help them right?" Cordelia looked at me, and I nodded. We ran into the battle. Cordelia speared a brigand near me, and I struck down a thief with a vertical strike. Then I noticed someone out of the corner of my eyes. It was a blur of green. I watched as the blur struck down a brigand with a sword that was bluish silver sword. It was a short sword, with a golden hilt, with two dented holes in it. The handle was like a grey pole with circles, ending in a blue and golden crystal. Thought I was more interesting in the wielder. He had blonde messy and spiky hair,a green hoodie that hood rested on his neck. A pair of black and gold shades rested over his eyes, but I saw his blue eyes. He wore white pants, and brown boots. He also had a brown belt that wrapped around him like a seatbelt.

"Link," I screamed while I remembered he was one of the faces on the platform. I was wondering when he would show up. The warrior turned around, and it was him. I wouldn't mistake that smirk anywhere.

"Is the the one and only Quick-step I see," Link waved his sword, and a brigand charged him while his back was turned. Maybe it wasn't the best time for us to reunite, since we are surrounded by bandits. Stahl appeared and sliced the bandit down.

"Guys, can you help us kill these things, I can't handle all this work," Stahl rested his sword on his shoulder. The guy thinks he is a weak fighter, but from what I've seen he ain't done anything bad. He's pretty skilled actually. He just killed a bandit in one hit and he has a bronze sword in his hands.

" Don't worry, Quick-step, and I can handle these guys," Link patted me on the back.

"So can him, and Cordelia," Erin smirked at me. I think something is going on in that girl's had.

"Guys, bandits to kill," Dusty raised her spear, and charged into the battle. She stabbed one in the neck, and he's bleeding a lot of blood. She then kept stabbing bandits in neck.

"She really likes killing doesn't she?" Link looked at me. I only nodded.

"Ron, should we not kill the bandits," Cordelia rode up, and of course I had to look at her. Why does that have to happen with this girl? I looked over at Link, he chuckled understanding. Link knew me since I was six.

"Is he ok?" Cordelia looked at me in worried look. Did she care if I was hurt?

"Yeah, he gets like this, Don't worry it will solve itself probably," Link waved his hand like this was a regular occurrence.

"Gahaugh! Nngh... This ain't...where.." Roddick groaned, and I looked over where he was, and then I noticed Dusty was trying to get her spear out of the brigand's neck.

"Guys, you missed the fight," Dusty pulled out her spear. "I killed the guy, he's bleeding so much,".

"Down below," A purpled haired pegasus rider landed near us. "Lord Chrom, sends me with a message. We need you charge the west front to attack Plegian,"

"Alright, let's go," I walked away from the pegasus rider.

"Wait, don't we have to bring Donnel?" Link looked at me confused.

"Donnel let's go, you're about to become Shepherd," Dusty grabbed Donnel, and flew off.

"Ok," Donnel screamed as he nearly fell out of Dusty's grip.

"Hey, Ron mind if I ask you something?" Erin looked at me.

"Go ahead," I looked.

"How do you feel about Cordelia?" Erin watched as Link walked up to us.

"Yeah I'm curious as well. I mean you usually don't do that unless its a girl you like," Link kept his eyes on the word.

"Don't ask me that. I'm not talking about my feeling right now. I don't know them," I ran away from my friends.

**Author notice: Yeah, so our fifth oc has showed up. I would tell him to say hey, but he doesn't have a Fanfiction net account. Only one left Ocs, when will he appear? Can any of you guess his name? Anyways review, favorite, share. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I've got a story recommendation for ya. Check out A realm of a new god, by ThatSelfinsertguy. Its a cool story, that gotta admit is similar story, but in a different way.  
Disclaimer(Yeah sorry guys I don't have a funny post for you guys) I do not own Fire emblem Awakening, that is own by Nintendo. I do not own the idea of self-insert, I don't know who does, but this was was inspired Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX. I do not own Noah, Erin, and Dusty. They are owned their creators. I technically don't own Link either. This Link isn't owned by Nintendo because they can't own people. They own Link the character who is named after thought. Anyways onto the story.

Chapter 12

Libra Festival

"Ron, you awake?" Link looked down at me from his bed. We were marching from Donnel's burning village, and we reached the next village. We had to fight four armies of Risen to get here,and it got dark. We basically had to rest up for the night, and even if I tried to get keep moving, I was outvoted. Yeah we went to the inn, and separated into three rooms. Lissa, Cordelia, Erin, and Dusty got one room. Stahl, Donnel, and Ricken got another one. Only reason Link and I have a separate room is the fact he said he needed to talk to me. Though he hasn't said a word since we got to the room.

"No, I'm sleeping," I didn't look up. Even though I really wanted to have the top bunk, Link grabbed it before I could.

"Sure, you aren't," Link gave a chuckle.

"What do you want?" I was trying to sleep, and I don't like being woken up.

"I wanted to know something," From the tone of his voice, I knew what he was going to ask. "Why were you so mad at Erin and me, asking if you liked Cordelia?"

"Because I can't. We don't belong in this world. Kami brought us here because we are suppose to wild card. We can stop Grima from destroying the world. You think we will be able to stay in the world?" I turned to my left side, and looked at the wall.

"You sure about that?" Link didn't move from his bed.

"What do you mean?" I turned to look up where I thought Link was on his bed. We have a bunk bed. Why does this world have a bunk beds? Isn't that too modern?

"I've been in this world for couple of weeks, and I've traveled all over Ylisse. I hear things. Something I'm curious about. A mysterious swordsman with red spiky hair, and eyes filled with adventure. A black haired war cleric with a giant hammer. A pink haired pegasus knight with a demon mask. A red haired cavalier who kept using a name I don't think belongs to her. I've heard a story about a crazed white haired merc who you don't want to wake up when he is sleeping," Link kept looking at the ceiling. Something about those people didn't sound familiar. I don't think they belong in the game.

"You're point?" Link might be on to something, but then again maybe he forgot one thing.

"They could be kids man. Kids from us. If we end up with anyone in this story, we probably going to have our own kids," Link waved his hand over the bed.

"Or maybe other people who don't belong in the game, we aren't the only mysterious ending up in the game," Kami had told me she had sent us here because the shepherds needed helped that they didn't have already. We were wilds cards.

"No, they aren't. Those mysterious lights, and mysterious girl told me the five people were important to this story. The five people were you, Charlie, Erin, Dusty, and a blonde guy," Link continued to wave his hand.

"Yeah, that blonde guy is Noah. He's in Ferox trying to hook up with a pink haired dancer. Wait you saws lights and a girl for Kami ?"

"Yeah, you don't. Also you called her Kami, as in the japanese word for God," Link looked over at me from his bunk.

"This from the kid, who has the motherfucking Hylian shield and a kokiri sword," I looked over at Link's shield, and it was the same. The red bird, and three triangles, blue and silver metal.

"My sword is a Knight sword, not a kokiri sword. I can't wield a kokiri sword. My hylian shield is just a reforged dragonshield," Link moved his hand. "Now, how do you feel about Cordelia, I want your honest answer man,"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Like I said we aren't suppose to state in this world," I covered my head into my pillow.

"So you wouldn't care if I asked her out?" Link chuckled from his bed.

"What? No way, you really think she would go for you. She's crazy in love with someone else," I sat up in a dash, and I heard Link laugh.

"Like I said, I wanted your honest answer," Link waited quietly, man he just knew me to well. I lied down quietly. I didn't know my feelings for Cordelia. She was cool, pretty, smart, amazing. She could handle spears like a pro. Do I like her?

"I don't know. Maybe I do. I mean she is amazing girl. She's way pretty, and really smart. She was also way nice. She even saved my life before she even knew me," I waited for Link's response. I only got a chuckle.

"I've got my answer," Link didn't move or make another sound. I waited minutes, but Link didn't respond. Finally I went to sleep.

I opened my eyes and stared at my best friend's bunk. I couldn't hear him even breathe. I climbed out of my bunk, and grabbed my shirt. I looked at Link's bunk as I put my shirt on. He wasn't in his bed. Must have already woken up, I walked out of the room, and headed to the inn's cafeteria.

"Yo, Ron over here," Link waved me over as he saw me walk in. They were all sitting in a circle. Lissa was next to Link holding onto his arm. , staring at him smiling. Gaius had his arm around Erin, while drinking water with sugar in it. Stahl was stuffing his face, and Donnel was staring at his food. Dusty was stabbing her food with her knife, and drinking chocolate milk.I don't know where that pegasus knight, um Marisa wasn't with the group, but she did leave with us. I couldn't see a open seat, and Cordelia moved the chair next to her. I sat down. Why did it have to be the seat right to her. She gave me a plate of a omelete.

"Link ordered for you, Said it was your favorite," Cordelia looked at me, and gave me one of her smiles.

"Thanks," I quietly ate my food. It was silent as everyone ate their food. Finally as everyone finished their food.

"So what's the plan," I drank from my water.

"The Libra festival is today, Can we please go please please please," Lissa beamed and jumped in her seat. Link only chuckled.

"Come on, oh captain my captain can we join the party," Link waved his hand.

"We are suppose to be marching for war," I pointed out.

"So what, We could use a break. We fought basically everyday, but not one day to rest," Erin raised her fork at me.

"You guys are just going to outvote me aren't you," I sat back in my chair.

"Yeah, probably," Cordelia sighed, and gave me weird look. It was like a half smile, and laugh look. I've never seen that look on her. Why is she giving me that look?

"What does everyone want to do?" I looked at my comrades.

"I was going to look at the stalls, they usually have cool stuff. Ron would you like to come with me," Cordelia kept looking at me with that smile.

"Sure," I gave her a smile.

"I'm going to check out the candy," Gaius grinned at the thought of sweets.

"I'm going with Gaius," Erin laughed. They were getting along real nice.

" I wanna check out this gutbreaker ale they are talking about. Sounds way nice," Link brought his drink down. He's lucky the drinking age is 16 here.

"Ooh, if you drink it wrong, your gut breaks. Can I come with you," Lissa stared at him, and he only nodded. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. I noticed Dusty had already left.

"Ron, shall we go," Cordelia looked at me.

"Sure," I got out of my seat. I followed Cordelia, as she stopped at a stall filled with ores. I noticed the person manning the stall was a Anna.

"How can I help you?" Anna beamed, and leaned forward.

"That's that ore?" Cordelia pointed to a mysterious black ore.

"Onyx ore, very hard metal. Could make a good weapon," Anna's eyes glowed like she was about to make a sale.

"What do you think? We could use it. One more sword wouldn't help. We do have a lot of Risen attacks. How much," Cordelia stared at Anna.

"950 gold," Anna rolled a gold coin on her finger. She turned into face me. "You paying for your lady.

"I can pay for myself," Cordelia moved to grab her purse, but I was too quick. I tossed the gold from my bag and threw it on the counter. Anna counted the gold, and passed the bag back. Cordelia took her ore, and placed it in her bag.

"Let's go Ron," Cordelia grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. We walked around for several hours until we found a sweet shop. Cordelia bought some sweets, and ate some of them. "Yummy, its really sweet, and crispy. You want some,"

"Sure," I ate the sweet she handed to me, and It was sweet, chocolatey, and a weird taste I couldn't recognize. Also why was it getting harder to breathe.

"Ron, are you ok," Cordelia looked at me. I looked at her, but I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground onto one knee.

"What the hell is going on?" Link appeared from nowhere. He looked at Cordelia, and she only shrugged.

"I just gave him a bite of my sweet. Then he got red, and got covered in these weird warts. The sweet can't be poisonous. I ate most of it already and I'm perfectly fine. He only had one bite, and he's like this in seconds," Cordelia looked at me in completely worry. I feel like I'm about to die.

"He ate a sweet and then this happened," Link yanked the sweet out of my hand, and held it up to Cordelia.

"Yes," Cordelia continued to look at me in worry. Will one of you figure it out already? By Naga, I would yell it if I could talk. Link bit into a part of the sweet that hadn't been bit. |

"Damn it this has peanuts in it, kid ate peanuts, he's having fatal allergy attack," Link turned around. "Lissa, I could use a mend staff," He kept turning around looking for Lissa, where they together the whole time?

"I need a god damn healer, Lissa where are you," Link continued to look for our cleric.

"Healer down," Erin appeared with Gaius. I'm actually not surprised they were near by. Gaius sure loves his sugar.

"What do you mean healer down?" Link turned to face Erin. Donnel appeared carrying the unconscious form of Lissa.

"Well, the barkeep did say that the gutbreaker had 500% proof. Shucks she had five glasses," Donnel scratched his head.

"I think he was exaggerating the details a tad bit" Link turned to face me. I was on the ground now. I'm seriously surprised I'm not dead yet. Link wasn't kidding when he said I'm having a fatal allergy attack. I am and always have a fatal attack, and it hits quick.

"Is he ok?" Marisa's voice broke through, why do you just now appear. Also what? Did you just ask if the guy on the ground unable to breathe is ok?

"Does he look ok? No he isn't. He's having a god damn allergy attack. He doesn't have his medicine, and our only healer is unconscious because she is freaking drunk. He's going to die," Link turned away from the purpled hair pegasus rider.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have given it to me if I knew," Cordelia started to cry. "Please don't die, Ron,"

"Here, let me try something," Erin grabbed Lissa's heal staff and raised it against my stomach, "Heal,"

I cough, and feel my breath come back to me. My weakening strength returned slowly. I rose into a sitting position.

"No more nuts for you man," Link slammed his hand against my back.

"Good thing you don't roll that way," Dusty appeared from the sky. She was chowing down on a chocolate how long has she been here.

"Yeah," I sat quietly still waiting for my strength to fully come back. "Thanks Erin,"

"No worries. I don't need my comrade die. I'll protect you all. Also a good thing I asked Lissa, if she could teach me how to use staves. If she hadn't we couldn't have saved you," Erin placed Lissa's staff onto of Lissa's body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, don't scare me like that. I don't know what I would have done if you-," Cordelia hugged me, and I could feel tears dripped onto my shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. Its my fault. I should have doubled checked that it wouldn't have done that," I let Cordelia stay where she was, but I couldn't let her blame herself for why I nearly died.

"Guess it was a wrong way for a date to end," Cordelia raised her head, and looked at me.

"Yeah, it was, WAIT, this was a date?," I was seriously taken back by that comment. I just thought this was two comrades hanging out. Why would a girl like that be interested in dating a guy like me?

"You dense idiot," Link turned away and shook his head. I saw Erin and Dusty laugh and give each other a look that pretty much said they shipped it.

"Yeah. isn't that what is called a boy and girl spend some time alone," Cordelia kept looking at me.

"Sure," I was starting to shake. I was on a date with Cordelia.

"Well, maybe I can make it so it ends on a happier note," She placed her hands on my cheeks, and pulled me close. Then she kissed me, on the lips. Her lips tasted really sweet like strawberries. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erin handing a small sack of gold to Link. Ricken was giving Dusty a sack of gold. They took bets if I would end up kissing Cordelia, or if she kissed me. Sometimes I hate my friends.

"Classic blast," A purple fiery beam blasted through the area, and slammed right through Marisa's chest. She fell to the ground, bleeding from the giant hole in her chest, and she didn't heal. Gods, she's died, but how? This is causal mode, you don't die in casual mode?

"Ron," Link shouted. I turned to face him, and nearly missed the lightning bolt that aimed at me. Cordelia slammed me into the ground, and I stared where it came from. I saw Gangrel and an army of Plegian brigands and dark mages. This might be the invasion where Gangrel steals the exalt for her execution. I completely forgot about that. Then my eyes fell to the mysterious dark mage right next to him. It wasn't Aversa. It was someone completely different. It looked like Noah, well if he had a scar down his lip, and a demonic smile which showed he was missing some teeth. He was holding a mysterious dark tome, and his hand was out like he just casted a spell.

"Ooh I missed, well I won't miss again" Gangrel laughed as he raised his sword, and a bolt of lightning came out of it. Before I could even move it was sliced out of the air by a steel sword. A steel sword wielded by Noah. He looked over at the dark mage, and frowned.

"Jean," Noah scowled in pure anger, and then he charged at the dark mage.

**Author's note: Well another chapter down. We get to see our favorite mysterious thief. Who is this Jean character? You probably already knew if your recognized Noah. Anyways reveiw, favorite, share follow, all that stuff, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah one more chapter before the first deadline chapter. You should be seeing it soon, but first I need to finish this one. So Ron do the Disclaimer. **  
_Ron: Why me?_  
**The Tactician Knight: Because you're fast, Now gooooooo.**  
_Ron: But I thought you didn't want me to become OOC._  
**The Tactician Knight: I'm giving you a one time allowance, because I want this done quickly. Now do what I ask, or I will just do it myself**  
_Ron: The Tactician Knight does not own anyone here but me. He doesn't own any of the fire emblem characters, nor Legend of Zelda. He doesn't own Link, Erin, Dusty, or Noah. He doesn't even own the idea of Self-inserts. I don't know who does because he doesn't, but I would look it up if I was him. This fanfiction was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEX. Check it out, its really cool._

Chapter 13

The invasion

I watched as Noah's blows were dodged by Jean. I looked over at Marisa, and she was still on the ground bleeding a lot of blood from that whole in her chest. She really wasn't getting back up.

"Don't let those Classic blasts hit you. They will kill you, no matter what this is," Noah swung his sword at Jean's side, but it seem to have barely any effect. Jean only backed up and sent a arcthunser straight at him. Noah ducked under the blow, and kept attacking. I saw Link standing over Lissa, not letting anyone go near her. I kept my eyes on Noah and Jean's duel. Noah seem way familiar with how Jean fought. Then it hit me. Jean was Noah's counterpart. Why Jean looked like a creepy is beyond me, but at this point I stopped caring about things that didn't make since. I'm in a reality based off one of my favorite games, how much crazier can this get.

"Ron, join the fucking fight," Link roared as he slashed down a dark mage.

"Right," I charged at Gangrel, and swung my sword into a vertical arc. Gangrel backed up and swung his levin sword to block. I spun and kicked him with a tornado kick. He stumbled backwards. Thank you like five years of kung fu lessons, and three of weapon and sparring. I stood right in front of Gangrel. He was still on the ground, laughing. I guess they don't call him the mad king for nothing.

"Prepare to die Mad King," I raised my sword, and the thought of how much I'm screwing with the timeline didn't even occur to me. Maybe he will survive, I mean he did when we killed him in chapter 11 and he became a bonus character.

"Ron, watch out," Cordelia screamed, and I turned to face her. I also noticed the axe flying towards me. It slammed into my stomach sending me flying from the mad king. I looked at my attacker, and noticed Erin. Well she looked like Erin, expect for the fact she was creepy. Her eyes were red, and filled with the intention to kill. Also she was on a wyvern, and wielding axe.

"Who the hell are you," I struggled back to my feet.

"I'm Thoaria, and I'm about to maim or seriously injure you. Whatever comes first," She ran a finger across her axe. Shouldn't have cut her?

"So you're not going to kill me?," I took my sword stance,getting ready for a fight. To handle Gangrel I would have to fight her. Wait where did Gangrel go? I scanned the entire area quickly, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see half of the army he came with. I'm guessing he fled with the rest of his army. Meaning Thoaria and Jean were distractions. You know what I really don't care. I don't know what changing the timeline will do, and I don't want to ruin the story.

"Because he won't let me. He said its his job, and he can't fail it. I whined it was my job to mess with her, so he said I'm allowed to injure you badly. So I'm going to start with you, then help Jean-kun kill baka-senpai," Thoaria blew a kiss at Jean.

"No, no, no, no, Hell no," Noah saw what Thoaria did, and clearly didn't like it.

"Focus on the fight, not what she is doing," Jean slapped Noah with the tome.

"Should I ask he is?" I charged at Thoaria while she was away, but her wyvern flew up, and I ran past her. She slammed her axe into my back, and I flew to the ground. I feel blood dripping down my back.

"Now where should I hit you now," Thoaria flew up to me, and raised her axe.

"Stay away from my friends," Erin stabbed her spear into Thoaria's side.

"Someone really wants to fight," Thoaria swung her axe, and Erin went flying off her horse.

"Don't you touch Swirls," Gaius charged at her sword held high. Thoaria's wyvern reared its head, and blew fire at Gaius. He howled in pain, and Thoaria slammed her axe into him. He fell to the ground, part of his clothes were still on fire. The wyvern landed onto of Gaius, and Thoaria brought her axe down on Gaius while laughing maniacally. He screamed every time she struck. She just kept striking him in the same spot. Where's the retreat quote? I looked over at Erin, and she was horrified.

"Leave him alone," Erin drew her halberd and charged at Thoaria. Thoaria flew up. and Erin tripped over Gaius. He stood up, and I watched as his wounds heal slightly.

"Crivens. Got careless and paid the price. Time to beat feet outta here," Gaius turned around and fled from the scene.

"Do I have to kill you already? Boo, why you got to ruin my fun. I wanted to hurt that blue haired one," Thoaria raised her axe, and Dusty deflected it with her spear.

"Stay away from her," Dusty slashed at Thoaria with her spear, but Thoaria deflected it with her axe.

"Ooh I get to do my job," Thoaria slashed Dusty in the side. "Messing you up,"

"Gotta catch me. Iris fly," Dusty and her pegasus flew up in the air. Thoaria flew right after them.

"Anyone got a clear shot?" I looked up in the air. Dusty was putting up a good fight, but she has at a disadvantage. Thoaria was faster, and held a weapon triangle advantage.

"If you could help me kill these plegians, and maybe I could use my bow," Link struck down a plegian. He was bleeding from his right cheek, and dead plegians were surrounding him.

"On it," I slashed at the nearest plegian near him. He drew a wooden bow, and pulled an arrow from I don't know where. Was there a quiver in his hoodie? I heard a scream, and looked at the sky. Cordelia's pegasus was hit by a arrow, and she was falling out of the sky. I ran towards where she was. This is why pegasus riders and wyvern riders, also griffon rider classes are weak to arrows. They can be shot out of the freaking song. She was getting close to the ground. I dived using my full speed. Pain filled my whole body. Great I'm injured enough that its freaking hurts to do full speed. I slide into the ground, and I watched her fall.

"Ooh, I'm alive," Cordelia moved into a sitting positions.

"Because you landed on me," I groan. I thought I was in a position to catch her. So I'm guessing I got my nearsighted since. Damn it why don't I have my glasses. How has this not been mentioned earlier. Why didn't Kami give me my glasses? Also am I forgetting something?

"Thanks for helping me," Cordelia stood up.

"All I gave you was a soft landing. A pile of hay could have done what I did," I didn't stand up. Why did that line seem so familiar.

"That's the second time you've done that," Erin rode up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Second time I've done -," I would have said more but then the pegasus landed on me. Yeah that's what I was forgetting. Her pegasus Happy was with her.

"Get the pegasus off out me please," I looked up in the sky. Nope I'm not seeing stars.

"I got it," Cordelia moved her pegasus, and looked at the sighed. "Happy's too hurt to move," The pegasus neighed, and then walked away.

"Can you fight without it?" I stood back up.

"I am trained in lances, but I'm not a good runner. I'm stronger with a pegasus," Cordelia sighed.

"I'll be with you. I'll stay by your side. If I can only do one thing I'll protect you. I'll be your knight," I look at her, and she turned away looking conflicted for some reason.

"Thank you," She turned back to me giving me that half smile laugh look.

"Ouch," Dusty and her pegasus fell from the sky. She was bleeding from several spots. Thoaria flew down, and raised her axe.  
"Time to die. Star's going to be so upset,but I don't really care," Thoaria raised her axe.

"Sorry ain't happening," My sword deflected the blow. I saw a fracture in my sword. Great I've got a couple of strikes left with this sword.

"Cука" My sword glowed with critical power. I swung it and it clashed into Thoaria's axe. She blocked it. She blocked a critical hit. Also that's one of my critical quotes? Did not see that coming.

"Too bad, I'll mess you up then," Thoaria struck me with a fist in the stomach. I kneeled over, and took her axe to the neck. I fell to the ground. My visions going black, what is she still knocking me around. I closed my eyes. Maybe I could pretend to be dead. She didn't really seem to want me to die.

"Ooh, told tell me you died, Man's he is going to be so upset. Maybe I can convince him you died to a random plegian," Thoaria made a sound like she was licking her lips.

"No," There's Cordelia screaming. Why does she not see worried?

"What's going on?" There Lissa finally waking up. Man gotta talk to Link about him taking our healer is to get drunk. Also I wonder how Chrom will react.

"Incendio," A voice roared, no it couldn't be him. I opened my eyes, and I saw grey tinted fireball flying all over the place. They didn't hit one of us, but they striking the plegians, Thoaria, and Jean. Thoaria backed up in pure fear. In a matter of seconds the entire plegian army was gone, and Thoaria and Jean were barely standing.

"Jean-kun, its him," Thoaria covered her face with her axe, but it looked like it was about to melt.

"Retreat, when he's like this we aren't going to go anywhere," Jean disappeared into a golden cylinder light. Thoaria flew off on her wyvern.

"Seriously what did I miss?" Lissa turned around looked at us. I stood up, and looked around as well. Ricken, Donnel, Gaius, and Stahl were no where on the field. Guess they had retreated from the fight. Erin had collapsed on the ground. Noah was on his knees, his clothes looked really burnt. Cordelia was lying on the ground. I don't even know how messed up I look. I could feel blood dripping from too many places. Dusty was unconscious with her pegasus on top of her.

" A whole lot," I stared at her, and then my knees buckled. my strength completely faded. Before I completely passed out I swear I heard him say "Man did you have to make me save you. Guess I'll give you one more favor, and sent you to your friends," Then I saw a greenish-whitish light and then I passed out.

**Author's notice: Another chapter done. Next time we got a valentine chapter. Hope you don't mind I played the pronoun game but could you really not tell who Ron was talking about. If not well ha, I can't tell you all my secrets. What kind of tactician would I be if you could see my plan? Thought you could probably tell who Thoaria was. Now I might wanna be careful because if someone finds out the translation of the сука, I might have one angry viewer. I'll probably will have to have a conversation with that person. Till next time.**

_Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight_


	15. Chapter 15

**So yeah time for a valentine special  
**_Ron: But why do a Valentine special when this story almost none of the ocs have gotten into their canon ships.  
_**The Tactician Knight:What did I say about becoming a OC, and because I wanted to do special chapter, and this is the closest holiday I know I could do. This fic didn't exist around Christmas or halloween.  
**_Ron: I don't know I wasn't paying attention  
_**The Tactician Knight: Sure you weren't.  
**_Noah: He does have a point man. How do you write a valentine specials for fire emblem fic when no one in the game series has gotten their ships.  
Link: You only have implied ships.  
_**The Tactician Knight: Great now I've got Noah and Link as trying to become OOC. Also you are just going to get on my nerves with this.  
**_Ron,Noah,and Link: Yes _

**The Tactician Knight: I'm just going to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem awakening, or Legend of Zelda. I do now own the idea of self-inserts, and really I don't know who does, but this one has been inspired by Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX. **

Chapter 14

Heart

I groaned, and I noticed I heard someone playing Gerudo Valley. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in another white hospital room, I looked to my right, and noticed Noah in one of the beds, sitting up in playing his guitar. That explains who's playing Gerudo Valley. I looked around and saw Link and Dusty's in beds. Lissa was lying her head on Link's chest, she was way tired. She must have worked on healing him all night. Also I swore I saw Dusty's pegasus on one of the bunks. Not sure why Iris was in here. Also what was the pain on my chest.

"Ooh you're finally awake," Noah strummed his guitar.

"Didn't you get that as a loan?" I looked around and noticed that Erin was the only one who I couldn't see in the room. I could see Gaius, Stahl, Ricken, Donnel, but not Erin.

"I gave it to him as a gift," Olivia appeared out of no where.

"Holy mother hubbard where the hell did you come from?" I looked at Olivia. She was standing right beside Noah, clinging to his arm. Man did something happen with those two?

"ARGH, He's coming," Link sat in a flash, and Lissa fell to the ground with a yelp.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is coming?," I turned to face my friend.

"My counterpart, that songs Gerudo Valley always plays when he gets here," Link had his eyes in fight mode, when he slants his eyes, and focus on what is front of him. I looked at Noah,and we just burst into laughter.

"Sorry, greenie, but its just me. Sorry its just a song I really like to pay," Noah stopped playing.

"Ok, never call me greenie again. My name is Link, Link Blake," Link gave him a death glare.

"What's a counterpart?," Olivia looked at us all confused. Crud we forgot she was here.

"There something we have to handle. They are our problems, and we have to overcome them sometime in our journeys," Noah went back to playing.

"Ok," Olivia looked at Noah. Seriously did something happen between those two?

"Wait Lissa, was healing Link right, like the whole time?" I looked at Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia respond. I figured I ask her since how many people were actually awake for healing.

"Then who healed the rest of us?" I looked around. Even though it was a easy answer. I gotta wonder who

"Maribelle and Anna," Olivia answered quickly.

"OK," I looked away. So they recruited Anna. Also what is that pain on my stomach, also why do I feel warmth in my right hand.

"Here I was thinking you would have asked about the red haired pegasus knight on your chest.

"What?," I looked up and noticed two things. One was I was shirtless, but bandages basically made up another shirt. The second thing I noticed was Cordelia's head was resting on my chest. She looked exhausted, I could see the bags under her eyes.

"She was the first one to wake up. She ran all the way to the fort from the snow, but she didn't leave one person. She carried you. You weren't even the worse injured person. That was the pegasus rider with glasses. She carried you thought.," Olivia hid behind Noah as she made this statement. I looked at the pegasus knight lying in front of me.

"She didn't stop worrying until you were with a healer, and even then she worried. She refused to leave your side," Olivia kept going, but I didn't listen anymore. I raised my hand and patted Cordelia's head to try to wake her up. Her head slowly rose, and she looked me in the eyes. I could see her expression change from fear,shock, and pure joy. She removed her hand from mine, and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried, you wouldn't make it, you were beaten so badly," Cordelia looked at me,

"Sorry to make you worry, but I'm not done yet. I promised to be by your side. We just got into this relationship, and I'm not going to end it just yet. I've still got a too much fight in me to go down now. I promise you Cordy, I ain't going down yet," I looked at her, and she looked near tears. She kissed me on the lips again, and I kissed her back. Thought I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. Olivia's expression she was surprised by what she saw. Like she didn't believe it. Why wouldn't she believe it? No it can't be the same thing with what happened in her support with Henry. No she made a mistake then, she probably made another mistake.

"Ooh, you and Cordelia huh, man wish Erin was here, she owes me 25 gold pieces," Noah climbed out of his bed. Guess he wasn't as hurt as he looked, because he was standing just fine.

"Where is Erin?" I looked around. She seriously wasn't anywhere in the room.

"She wasn't as hurt as much as us. Thoaria might have thrashed her, but her armor protected her from most of the injuries she would have gotten. She got up a couple hours before I did, and went to go bake Gaius a valentine days present," Noah got up. He wasn't as injured as he looked. Then again he only was fighting a mage.

"Did Marisa make it out?," I looked at Noah, and he turned away.

"I told you, Jean's Classic Blast kills. You can't recover from it. Marisa was killed in the beginning. She didn't make it out," Noah turned to face Olivia. "Now how about I change the mood. Olivia lets go to that restaurant you told me about. You know the one with borshch for valentines," Link was looking at me if I forgot something. Wait what did Noah just say. Oh gods its valentines,"

"Oh Rовно," I sat up in dash. Cordelia fell to the ground, and finally woke up. Olivia looked at me confused.

"You know ancient Ferox," What Olivia said completely went into one ear, and out the other one. I really didn't care that Russian in this world apparently is an ancient version of Ferox, or the fact Ferox has a ancient language.

I was more freaking out about the fact it was valentine days, and I didn't plan anything for me and my girlfriend. Oh gods I'm screwed.

"Oh yeah, Link I've got something for you, I know its not really for the day, but I feel like its right to give this to you," Lissa pulled out a necklace, and the trinket caught my eye. It was a Triforce symbol.

"Nice," Link took the necklace, and put it on.

"Yeah I saw it at one of the stalls and saw you really liked that triangle," Lissa was talking about the fact Link has three triforce tattoos. One on his hand like Link has, and the other two are on the back of his neck, and his back. I don't know why he got those two, but the one on his hand was because of that's where its suppose to be.

"I like it," Link grabbed her by the neck, and he pulled her close. Man they had gotten real close. The door opened, and I noticed Erin running in with tray of pastries.

"Hey Gaius,I've got a gift for you," Erin ran up to Gaius' bunk and placed the tray on his lap. He woke up, and saw all the pastries. His mouth watered.

"Are all these for me, Swirls," Gaius looked at her.

"Yeah, I figured I make you something for today, Happy Valentines day Gaius," Erin hugged me. Oh come on, those two aren't even dating, and they are having this moment. Am I the only one who didn't plan anything.

"Don't worry Quick-step. You guys only got together yesterday, and you were knocked out. Not every well to plan a valentine's date," Link had noticed me freaking out, and was trying to calm me down.

"How long have you and Lissa been dating that she has already found you a piece of jewelry you like," I looked over at my friend.

"We aren't dating, but that remind me, hey Lissa," Link turned to face the princess.

"Yes," Lissa looked at Link.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Link actually just asked the princess of Ylisse if she wanted to date him. We were all taken back, Lissa the most. She had backed up and had become really red. It went really quiet for the next couple of minutes.

"Yes," Lissa hugged Link in a tight grip and kissed him on the cheeks. Man I can't believe he just did that.

"Maybe we could just go around the town, and find something?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Yeah," I stood out of the bed, and I noticed the only thing I was missing was my jacket,which was not much a problem, but this is a cold place.

"Here," Cordelia pulled out my jacket from behind her. It had a silver shine to it I didn't notice before. "It was dirty with your blood, so I figure I get it clean,"

"Thanks," I slipped on my jacket, and holds hands with Cordelia. We walked out the hospital area, and just wandered around. Then some weird girl ran into us. She fell to the ground, but she stood up quickly. She was tall around the height of Erin. Her hair was curly brown hair and light green eyes that looked devious. She was tan as well. She gave me a creepy feeling. She wore a ferox outfit.

"Hey Captain, there you are. I've got that event you wanted plan," She looked at me with a smile.

"Huh, I think you got the wrong person," This girl didn't make any sense to me. What event did I plan?

"So you're not Ron Quickblade or also known as Ron Crosswell," She looked at me.

"I am," This girl was really weird. Why did she know my last name. I haven't told anyone here my real last name.

"So yeah I got that event you wanted planned, just follow me," She grabbed us by the arms, and dragged us into a room. A ballroom with a table set up with a table for two with a bunch of food on it.

"You look really nice in that suit," Cordelia had been looking at me. Wait did she say I look really nice in a suit. I wasn't in a suit when I left the hospital room. I looked at my clothes and yeah it was true I was in a emerald colored suit. I tapped my head on my hair, and left something that wasn't my spiky hair. I removed the object and noticed it was a emerald fedora. I don't own one of those even. I looked at Cordelia and noticed she wasn't in the clothes she had been in. She was in a sparkling emerald strapless dress. Man she looked really amazing in that dress, but that's not what she had been wearing before she. She had been her armor, not a dress. I looked over at Star, and she was just smiling.

"Captain did you forget. You told me to use my magic if you weren't ready," She smiled brightly. Did I actually ask this girl to do this. I mean I do forget things really easily, and this girl seem familiar. I can't get the idea I'm forgetting something really important.

"Thanks, but I can't remember you," I looked at this girl. I really think I'm forgetting something important, but I can't figure out what.

"Captain, you really are a forgetful dote, I'm Star, you know the wyvern rider scout, of the merc group Rising Wolves," She beamed a smile at me. I seriously don't remember having a mercenary group. Thought the name matches the one Jolt gave his mercenary group.

"Enjoy your valentine's day, Captain spent a really long time thinking about it," Star disappeared down the and I sat down at the table. We looked at the food. There were steaks, potatoes, and a chocolate cake. We starting eating our food.

"So you have a mercenary group?" Cordelia took a bite of her potatoes.

"Yeah I use to run with a group. We separated after some fighting about the job," I ate my steak, it was really juicy, and had a really sweet barbecue sauce. It was definitely medium rare.

"How did you end up working for Captain Chrom?," Cordelia gave a sigh as she said his name.

"I was traveling, and he found me in Southtown," I drank a sparkling drink that tasted like wild cherry pepsi. Thing was just weird.

"You are loyal to him correct," Cordelia looked at me into the eyes.

"I'm loyal to those who pay me. He's a good man," I sliced a piece of the cake, and bite into it. It was really chocolaty and sweet. It was really good. The chocolate melted into my mouth. Then the food disappeared soon, and then a really slow song started to pay. I looked at Cordelia and I could feel myself blushing.

"Cordelia may I have this dance?" I looked at my date, who started to blush just like I was.

"You may,?" Cordelia stood up, and I grabbed her hand. We started to dance, slowly. Our moves synced easily. I don't know why, but I was able to do this. I usually don't dance, but then again I've got a girl who could get me dancing. Maybe its one of my heroes whose skill is allowing me to dance like this. Doesn't really matter I'm happy, and she is happy too. This is turning out to be a really nice Valentine's day.

**Authors Notice: So yeah the first special. I got this pretty much done on time. Though many of you aren't probably reading on this valentine's day. Sorry about that work took a lot of my time. Hope all you enjoyed your valentine's day. I'll try to have the next sp**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah so another special chapter. This one happens to be my birthday. Yes I put my birthday as an important part of this story. I would have put some of the other ocs birthday's but I did not know them until they passed, so Sorry. So happy late Birthday To Thoaria and Dustedwiththestar.  
Onto to the story  
Disclaimer: I do not know the Fire emblem awakening, Legend of zelda, Erin, Noah, Link, or Dusty. I only own Ron and Aurion. I don't own the idea of self-insert, and really I don't know who does. Maybe no one does since so many different insert exist, but this one is inspired by Gone2GroundEx's Asleep. **

Chapter 15

Oblivion

I was in my room, and it was really silent, but something was off. There was a strange scent in my room, and no I don't meant _scent_. Its more of a sixth sense that I must have gotten from Ron. Thought unlike Ron, I don't know how I use it, nor do I understand why he called it a scent. He just did. One scent was filled with darkness, like the person had a dark past, the other one was bloody. Yes I mean they actually smelt like blood. I'm starting to feel sick. I opened my eyes, and then out of nowhere a burlap sack went over my head. I tried to move my hands to grab my sword, but apparently they had tied my hands. Great so I'm been kidnapped, and I can't even fight back. I tried to move my legs to kick, but those were tied up as well. These guys were really ahead of this.

"HELP, TWO STRANGE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME," I screamed, I wonder if Link is still asleep or did they take him.

"Shut him up, If anyone heard that we are screwed. I don't want to run into Dusty-san," A girl's voice broke in, why does it sound familiar.

"What do you want me to do? You forgot the duct tape," A mysterious guy's voice broke it. He sounded on the edge.

"Hit him in the eyes," The girl screamed. Then things went black.

"Ouch," I felt something hit me into the head, and kept hitting me. Why do I think I'm dragged on a rocky platform.

"He's so heavy, why couldn't we put this guy on your pegasus?" The boy said.

"Because there only so much room on this, plus I like watching you squirm?" That girl was scary. Why does that sound way too familiar?

"How much farther do we have to go to the room?" The boy groaned in pain.

"Its right around the corner," The girl pointed out.

"Good," I felt the guy carrying me faster, and then I felt someone place me on the chair.

"Why the hell did you tie him up," Another voice broke it. It was a guy's voice, and he was worried.

"It was fun," The girl cheered.

"Not for me, I had to carry him,"

"I'm going to untie him," Another girl's voice broke through. I felt the ropes fall from my arms and legs. Then the burlap sack got removed from my head, and noticed the smiling face of Cordelia.

"You ok," She gave one of her pretty smiles. She had a worried look. She grabbed a cloth, and rubbed it around my face. She pulled it away, and I noticed the blood on it. Yeah I definitely was bleeding.

"Who's idea was it to kidnap me, and why?" I looked around, and noticed that well the room we had filled with party decorations that were silver or emerald. I saw a guitar that must be enchanted because its playing by itself with no musician. Also they are playing Its my life by Bon Jovi. Also a giant chocolate cake, and I can see Link holding Gaius back. Bigger question who's holding back Dusty.

"Dusty," Noah held his head in his hand. "She thought it would have been funny"

"That doesn't answer why I'm dragged into a room," I looked around, and saw a giant banner with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY Quick-step.

"I'm guessing you haven't noticed the sign saying happy birthday, or what I'm surprised is that you forgot your own birthday. It is literally after valentine days, and you always pointed that out," Link was holding Gaius from touching the cake by just holding his hand on Gaius' head. Even though he could just move Link's hand.

"Shut up, I had a lot on my mind," I looked at my friend.

"Can we just have the cake now,?" Dusty looked at the cake, and her mouth was watering. She really liked chocolate.

"Gotta exchange presents first," Link was still holding Gaius back.

"Me first," Noah handed me a guitar shaped box. I wonder what in it? I opened the box, and there was a black guitar case. I opened it up, and there was regular acoustic guitar. I held it in my hands, and I felt a jolt. I looked at the guitar and it pulsed with blue lightning. It was a guitar that was enchanted to be like a electric guitar.

"How you don't have to borrow mine and Liv's," Noah walked back to hang with Olivia.

"Here this one, it doesn't have a name on it. Expect for three letters. J,S,K. Even a note," Erin passed me the box, I read the note.

_Thanks for all you've done. Keep going. Believe in the us, that believes in you~J,S,K_

Why do I feel like thats a reference to something? Anyways I opened the box, and it was two silver and black sword sheaths.

"Oh nice," Dusty looked at it, and passed me another box. It was small box, I opened it, and it was a pair of sunglasses.

"You always complained about the sun, so I bought you a pair," Dusty shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks," I catch the box, Link had tossed at me. It was shaped like a blade, and I opened it. It was a giant key mixed sword. Like the teeth of the blade was a shield, and the the hilt was another shield. The keychain was a small sword.

"Yeah you always talked about how you wanted you to beat people with a giant key because its god damn funny," Link shrugged, "So I went to the forge, and make you a keysword,"

"Keyblade, and thanks man. I think I'll call it Knight's strength," I placed the key into one of the sheaths. It somehow fit despite the fact it was clearly for swords, and the keyblade isn't a sword. Erin handled me another box. It was a small box, and opened it. It was a small silver spiked cross. Oh man it was Roxas'necklace.

" Thank you," I smiled at Erin.

"I've got one as well," Cordelia handed me a small rectangular box. I opened it, and saw something I never see. A thin black saber of a sword with a silver outline. Its handguard was two black bat-wings for a tighter grip. It was the sword that I thought for myself. Link drew it for me once.

"This sword," I looked at the blade, and then her. "Wow?"

"Link told me, and I forget it," She blushed. "How does it feel," I swung the sword around in.

"Its not to light, nor heavy. Its balanced. I think I know what I will call this sword Oblivion, because that's what it will spell for my enemies," I swung the sword into a downward slant, and I noticed it left a black lightning trail with where I swung. "Oblivion,".

"Sounds epic," Link beamed.

"Now time for some cake," Link went over and started to cut the cake. He passed out plates of it.I don't know we were just skipping food before dessert. I'm guessing we have too many sweet tooth people too not have cake right now. I watched as Gaius and Dusty devoured their slices. I looked at Cordelia, who was eating her cake by a giant window.

"You ok," I bite into my slice, and it was really chocolatey. Didn't realize it was that much chocolate. Guess its triple chocolate cake. That means oh gods. I didn't not give Dusty a big enough slice.

"Yeah. Are you enjoying the party?" Cordelia didn't turn to face me, but kept looking out of the window. I followed her case, and noticed Chrom and Sumia. Also I think Chrom was holding a ring.

"I...I don't know what to say. But in truth, I've felt the same way since the very first pie...before that, even. I've known from the start that nothing made me happier than...being with you. But I never dreamed... Not in a thousand... I mean, me? Marry royalty?!" Sumia screamed loud enough we could hear them.

"You shall be the finest royal bride the realm has ever seen! Er, that is...if you consent?" Chrom took a step back.

"OF COURSE I'll marry you!," Sumia hugged him. I turned to face Cordelia. She just watched the guy she loved propose to her best friend. Thought Chrom x Sumia is canon I guess. I'm actually glad. I don't hate that ship. Somehow I feel a lot of people are going to be upset that I liked that, but Hey they basically make another Marth x Caeda ship of awakening. Plus at least they work better then Olivia x Chrom. Seriously that one doesn't make sense. I mean why even give her B through S support with him? She can literally only get a C support with him. I mean she seriously just met the guy. I'm done now, rant over. I looked over at Cordelia and she was absolutely horrified.

"Lads you know where the boy is," I turned around and noticed Basillo. He looked upset, and I think I know why.

"He's in the garden, but what's wrong?" I looked at Basillo already knowing what he was going to say.

"Gangrel has marched onto Ylisse's border and taken its castle. He has the exalt and he plans to execute her on the next moon which is the next month on the half," Basillo stared right at me. This is not going to be good.

**Author's notice: another chapter done, and I'll start the next chapter soon. We finally get back into the actually story kinda. This chapter took longer then I thought, but I made it happen within my own deadline. Anyways review favorite, share. Hell you can just pm me your favorite part, and I'll still be happy.  
**_Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I lived by~The Tactician Knight._


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah I'm not doing a another special chapter for a while. Why? Because I do not have the time to plan one out. Also I don't know what special to do? Anyways Gotta admit I'm happy to see how much this story is spread around. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this very time. I've told you like 16 times now, that I do not own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom hearts. I do not own the idea of self-insert probably no one does, but my fanfic was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. **

Chapter 16

Treasure

So yeah, after Basillo finally pulled Chrom away from his finance, to tell him that his sister was in trouble, Chrom ordered us to mobilize and march out right after Robin had his plan ready. That was three days ago, and we've only fought some risen armies. Now we are in the boiling desert with the sun burning us all down. We ran out of water two days ago. Doesn't help the sun is so freaking bright. Thank Naga, for the shades I've got now. Even though my jacket is now resting in the supply caravan I was still blazing hot because of this one. Now I know why most brigands from Plegia are shirtless. I thought LA was hot. This is worse then the time when I was little in soccer and my mom sent me into a summer soccer program from the morning and afternoon. She sent me into there without any water. Anyways because of the blazing heat, most of us had discarded parts of our outfit so we could cool down. I removed my jacket, Noah lost his fur coat, Link removed his green hoodie, showing his blue t-shirt that he had wore under the hoodie. I looked on Cordelia. She looked back from this heat, but she wouldn't remove her armor. I tried to talk to her to, but she wouldn't say a word. She just kept giving me a grim look, that been on her face seen watching Chrom propose to Sumia.

"Shepherds we are setting up camp for now," Chrom gritted his teeth. I looked over where was looking at, and realized it was almost dark. I could see the sun descending. I climbed off Cordelia's pegasus Happy, and grabbed some of the tents. I started to set my tent.

"_Go to your left," _Another voice in my head, but I couldn't recognize it. It wasn't Aurion's or that courage guy. It sounded familiar. I looked around, and noticed Noah, Erin, and Link looking around.

"_You will find fabulous treasure, and water. Lots of water, like a real lot of it," _That voice sounded really concern, but I swear I heard it before. Recently, the name was on the top of my tongue,

"Chrom, Erin,Gaius, Olivia, Link, Lissa, Ron, Cordelia, and I will be right back. There something we gotta check out," Noah told our boss, but something sounded wrong with him. He also didn't see like himself.

"Yeah, we got a gut feeling that we can find some much needed supplies, like water, and powerful weapons," Erin piped up, her voice sounded off, but I couldn't place my fingers on it.

"Go," Chrom didn't even turn to face us. He must really wanted that water. I followed my friends, and after walking thirty minutes to the left, we found it. Several random weapons were lying on the ground. Tyrfing, Mjolnir, the Double bow, Luna, The book of Naga, Gae bolg, Armads, Foresti, and Astra where some of the weapons I noticed. They were all the weapons the game gave you in the bonus box. Link and Noah went towards the weapons.

"Guys, its a trap don't touch them," Erin screamed, and her voice was normal.

"Doesn't matter, we already fell into it, but I'm more curious about those," I pointed towards another pile. It was filled with the golden master seals, and the blue second seals. There were also two scrolls of paper with feather pens, a magicians hat, a cape, and a some kind of badge.

"Sweet those can help us promote," Noah grabbed one, and tossed it to me. Nothing happened when he touched it, but the trap had already sprung. I catch the seal, and read it. Use Nam potentia. I held the item high, and say the words. Nothing happened.

"Isn't this suppose to work," I looked over at Noah. He shrugged and grabbed another one. He said the words, but it didn't work for him either. Erin and Link tried, and it failed for them.

"Cordelia, maybe you should try," I handed her one. I had a feeling in my gut why this wasn't working. I think Kami maybe sealed our power so we can't promote.

"Nam potentia," She said, and then she was wrapped around in a golden light, and when it faded, she had become a Falcon Knight. I passed one to Gaius, and he said the worlds. The same light surrounded him, and when it died the Gaius was a assassin.

"You guys are idiots, Why did you follow her," Dusty flew in. Even more proof of what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Noah looked at Dusty.

"She convinced you to come here," Dusty was really upset.

"Dusty it doesn't matter right now, but we have something to do," I walked over to the pile of random items. There was something that caught my eyes. It was a mask, with blonde hair, elvish ears, a blue arrow like arrow on the forehead, and two red lines under each eyes.

"Hey Link, I found a mask, you might like," I tossed the mask to him. He caught it and laughed.

"Really the Fierce Deity," Link laughed, and placed the mask on his head. None of us saw a white light coming. When it died Link's outfit wasn't in the same outfit. Well he was, but it was different. He had chainmail that he wasn't wearing before.

"Link, you're a hero now," Lissa placed her hands around his shoulders.

"I guess I am," Link looked surprised, and he also felt more powerful. He had promoted, but not with the item you are suppose.

"Hey this scroll has my name on it," Noah had been looking at one of the scrolls. "Sign if you want to reach a new level of power,"

"Sign it," I looked at the other items, and held the magicians hat, and badge.

"Alright," Noah grabbed the feather pen and wrote his name down. The white light came over him, and then the weirdest thing happened. He didn't turn into assassin or trickster. It was more of a hybrid of the two. He had a collar of a trickster outfit, and the style of a trickster, but he didn't have the colors. His colors matched dark colors of the assassin's class. His colors were dark grey, and blue.

"Noah, you become a ninja," I looked at the kunais, he had gained.

"Guess so," Noah shrugged completely shocked by his transformation.

"Let me promote," Dusty jumped up and down. I wondered what item she would promote with. The badge and cloak didn't feel like it would fit for her. I opened the scroll, and it had my name on it, so signing.

"You can't use the seal, try the hat," I gave her the last mysterious item.

"Ok," Dusty placed the hat on her head, and the white light covered her. When it died she became a dark flier.

"So, who gets the cloak,or badge?" I watched as Dusty flew around in excited manner. She really wanted to be a dark flier.

"Someone give me a tome," Dusty kept flying in a circle.

"Here," I pulled out a fire tome, and tossed it to her.

"Why do you have that?" Erin had been staring at the badge.

"A Risen dark mage dropped it, and I was too lazy to put it in the convoy," I tossed her the badge. She placed it on her belt, and then the white light covered her. When it died, she was in a blue version of the standard paladin armor. I opened the scroll and signed my name. The white light appeared and died. It also felt a quite much warmer.

"Woah, Ron, you got a seriously change," Noah looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't know what he was talking about. I only changed into another class. Probably hero since that's what I thought about.

"Look at yourself," Link grabbed shoulders, and removed my jacket. Wait I wasn't wearing a jacket when we got here. Also that jacket wasn't a long coat . Instead it was way shorter, It looked like it was only going to go halfway on my chest. It also had a silver lining that my jacket didn't have. I looked at the rest of my appearance. I had gained silver greaves, instead of my regular boots. I also noticed I had something on my neck. A black scarf was wrapped around my neck. I pulled it off. It was kinda scale like, and seem really familiar. I looked at my arms, and noticed something I wasn't wearing before. Resting on my wrist was a black wristband with a red symbol on it. A red fairy tail symbol. Somehow my promotion had given me back my wristband. Of course I didn't carry the shield, well I didn't even need it. I'm carrying two swords, and well I wanna dual wield. You know how awesome duel wielding is?

"You done," Link looked at me.

"Yeah," I shrugged. Why were our promotions so weird. Kami has some serious explaining to do.

"Can someone explain to me, what is going on? I mean you seriously said Quick-step, Swirls, and The Villain in glasses said something about a trap. Even Quick-step said we have already fell into it. Someone wanna explain why?," Gaius licked a lollipop.

"Erin,Noah, Link, and I all heard a voice that told us to come here for supplies. Even for water, anyone notice there was no water," I looked over the items, there wasn't a drop of water anywhere. "Also I recognized the voice, who said all this,"

"Who was it," Cordelia looked at me. First thing she had said me too since we had paired up. I'm not kidding, if Robin hadn't even told me that we were to pair up since we could be attacked at any moment, we weren't together at all. Seriously it was kinda like she was avoiding me.

"Star, the same person who I ran into a Ferox. Also I recognized why I thought she was so familiar. She looks like Dusty. She didn't belong to any merc group I was in. She was playing on my memories being messed up. She used some kind of magic to mess with her minds, but another magic freed my mind. She brought us here to make a gambit. She brought the weapons which was to draw us here. Once we pick up the weapons, she going to summon Risen to attack us," I crossed my arms.

"I knew something was wrong. Wait, powerful weapons," Erin looked at me.

"Yeah, Erin take Luna, Dusty grab Gae Bolg," I looked at my comrades. They all looked me in shock.

"Why, it brings a trap?" Erin looked at me in shock.

"Because its the simplest solution. Fight some risens, and gain some weapons. We don't activate the trap, she probably attack us herself," I shrugged.

"So basically trap is the only option," Noah groaned and looked in sky.

"Da," I slipped back into Russian.

"What?" Noah looked at me, not understanding what I had said.

"He means yes," Olivia held onto his arm.

"Guys, just let activate the trap?" I looked at Erin, and Dusty, and they grabbed the weapons. Risen appeared in hordes. We were surrounded.

"Risens, She was right," Robin's voice broke through the crowd. I looked around, and noticed the rest of the shepherds fighting through the crowd of Risen.

"I told them you were going into a trap, I figured it out a while ago. Star's been doing this with every thing friend I gained over the five years I've been here," Dusty burned a risen with a fire tome. Wait did she say five years.

"I can bring the rest of the shepherd here," Lissa held a rescue staff. I noticed several staves. Lissa raised her staff, and Maribelle was here. She gave Maribelle a staff, and then summoned the rest of the shepherds.

"Hey Chrom I have something for you guys," I handed him a master seal. He said the words and boom Great Lord Chrom. I passed out the rest of the master seals. We now have a sage Ricken, A Swordmaster Lon'qu, a Falcon Knight Sumia, A Great Knight Kellam, A paladin Stahl, a warrior Vaike, and a Grandmaster Robin.

"_Told you running wasn't going to get you anywhere," _One of the mysterious voices had appeared in my head again, expect time this was no mystery. This voice is the reason for my speed. Ron or if you don't remind, I'm calling him Quick-step.

"_She thought you would pick the weapons first, but you picked the seals instead. Now you've got the power to destroy her army with ease. An oversight," _Another voice broke through my head. This voice was rougher then the other one. He also had a wolfish sound. This was Percival, the tactician who gave me his wisdom, and strength. I can hear them in my head. I blame Kami about this.

"This is too easy," Link took down a risen with his sword. He wasn't wrong. We had maybe 200 risen facing us, but now we had like ten. I swung my swords and stuck down the nearest risen.

"Quality doesn't always mean good," Noah gave an answer to why we were stronger that didn't bring up to many questions. We were fighting 1st tier risen, and several of us were 2nd tier now.

"That takes care of that," Robin fried the last risen with a arcfire.

"Shepherds let's move out this place," Chrom sheathed the falchion and we marched for a while. Until we reached a spring. A spring.

"Woohoo, water," I screamed.

"Shepherds cool down, and refill your waterskins. Then we shall charge castle Plegia," Chrom faced all of us.

"Cordelia lets go," I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to one of the springs. I removed my jacket, and shirt. Then I rolled up my jeans, and rested in the water. I noticed Cordelia was sitting by the water. She hadn't even removed one piece of armor.

"Cordelia, cool down. Just sitting by the water isn't going to cool you down. I'll turn away, if that's why you're worried," I turned away. A few minutes later, and noticed a splash. I looked over into the springs and saw Cordelia almost completely submerged into the water. From her neck up was she in the water. I'm blushing now, because well she isn't really covered in the water. I know the dlc said her armor was compensating, but I didn't see why. Not that I was looking,or least meant to. They weren't that bad. I looked over at the rest of the shepherds. It looked like she did have the smallest, but not that bad. Also I noticed that the shepherds were playing around. I could see Noah and Olivia were having a splash fight. Erin was watching Gaius, hid his candy in his shorts.

"Ron, can I tell you something?" Cordelia looked at me. I turned around, and she looked upset.

"Sure," I thought back to the item that was hidden in my pocket. I bought it from Anna if when I thought it was the right time.

"You know the relationship we have entered?" Cordelia looked at me like she didn't want to do the same thing.

"Yeah, its the reason I'm smiling," I gave her a smile.

"I haven't really been so true with you," Cordelia frowned. I fell back into the water. I surfaced, and gave her a shocked look.

"What, What the hell do you mean, you haven't been true with me," I rose out of the water. I placed my hand into my right pocket, and held the ring in my hands while it was still in my pocket.

"I dated you to make Chrom jealous," She turned away from me. She only pretended to like me.

"How could you? How could you mess with my heart? Do you love Chrom so much you don't care who you have to hurt?," I sat at the water's edge.

"Ron, please let me explain," Cordelia looked near tears. I really didn't care. I was too hurt like right now.

"You know what I don't care," I stood out of the water. She stood up as well, and its a good thing she kept the stuff she wore under her regular clothes, or well everyone would see her in what she was right now.

"Ron, you don't understand. You haven't had a love unrequited," Cordelia stared me into the eyes. I couldn't believe she just said that.

"Don't ever say that me. You think I got into the relationship because I didn't love you? I loved you, and now you're telling me I hadn't had a love that's unrequited. My love for you was unrequited," I turned away from her. I started to get my clothes back on.

"Ron, wait let me finish," Cordelia grabbed my hand. I moved away. I think I heard her starting to cry,but I didn't care.

"Don't talk to me. Don't even think about fighting beside me. I'm going to talk to Robin. Tell him to change his formation, because you can't be around me," I walked away.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!" Chrom shouted. So that entire part of the beginning of the chapter happened with Nowi, and Gregor running into Chalard.

"Put on your armor, and get into the fight. Stay away from me in the fight," I charged at the nearest opponent. It was a plegian cavalier. I slashed the horse down with Knight's strength, and slashed the rider with my sword. I moved onto my next fighter, who was a brigand.I raised Oblivion against him, but I couldn't strike. Oblivion felt to heavy in my hands. The brigand raised his axe, only for a familiar manakete to run in front of me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nowi turned into her dragon form, and burned the brigand.

"Gregor smash" Gregor stuck down a dark mage.

"Hey Gregor, wanna help me kill these guys with the dragon girl," Yeah I didn't care about the whole Robin and Chrom talking about Nowi being a manakete and she wouldn't need protecting.

"Let us make with the killing," Gregor placed his hand on my shoulder. We charged into the fight. A myrmidon charged at us, swinging his sword, and I parried it with Knight's strength. Gregor slashed at the myrmidon, and Nowi blasted him with her dragon breath. He was down in a matter of seconds. We charged.

"Awwwh," Cordelia fell from the sky. Her pegasus had a arrow in it. Don't remember there being an archer in this chapter, but I don't care. I ran towards her. Despite my anger at her, I can't let a comrade get hurt. I watched as she fell, and I caught her.

"You saved me," Cordelia looked at me in shock.

"No matter how much I'm anger with you right now, I can't let a comrade get hurt," I set her onto the ground. I watched her pegasus fall into my hands. I set it on the ground. I charged back into the fight. I ran into brigand with Knight's strength. He fell onto the ground,with his blood.

"Master Grima...my life force...is yours... " Chalard fell from Chrom's sword. I walked away from the battlefield. We were going to rest up from this fight anyways. I went to mine and Link's tent. I placed my hand on the side near my bed, and screamed all my pain. Then I tossed everything in a storm. Everything that wasn't our bunks was on the ground smashed. I looked at the entrance of the tent, and saw Link giving me a look asking if I wanted to talk about it. I gave him a look saying Don't go there. I sat on my bunk, and grabbed my guitar, one of the few things I hadn't broken in my anger. I half lied, half sat on my bed. I strummed the guitar, and thought of the lyrics to a song that came on my mind. It didn't help the lyrics stated with something that I didn't think I would ever say.

"I've given up," I sang and played until I fell asleep.

**Author's notice: Well that was one the longest thing I've written for this fanfiction. I also feel really drained. Been waiting to do that Cordelia plot twist from before I even started the fanfiction. Also I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction after this one. It will be another self-insert. I will be doing a vote. I'm thinking of doing a SAO/ALO Fic. Kingdom hearts 3 fic. Take a vote, and I'll write the one that has the highest one. So vote, review, share, follow, favorite, even share your favorite part. Also I'll try to do the next chapter as quick as I can. Thought it might take a while. I just got Shadows of Mordor on the ps4 and I kinda wanna play it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**There another vote going to come up after this one. I'll probably end this vote after Chapter 23, especially since I have to do another vote that is really important to the story. **  
**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this very time. I've told you like 17 times now, that I do not own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom hearts. I do not own the idea of self-insert probably no one does, but my fanfic was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. **  
**SAO/ALO 1**

Chapter 17:  
Exalt

Once I finally woke up, I found my guitar lying on the ground, and my blanket around me. I climbed off my bunk, and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of my tent, and walked over to Anna's merchant tent. I removed the ring from my pocket, and looked at it. It was a simple golden band, with a crystal emerald rose on top. Why a emerald rose? Because Cordelia mentioned she always wanted a emerald rose from a loved one. If you give a one to a person who loves you with all their heart, and you feel the same, your destinies are connected. So basically a fire emblem version of the paopu fruit. I slammed the ring onto the counter.

"I like to sell this ring?" I looked at Anna.

"How much?" Anna gave me one of her gold loving smiles.

"The same amount its worth," I sighed. "I rather not have it anymore,"

"1250 gold," Anna started counting the gold.

"Hey Nighty, what are you doing here?" Noah walked up to me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I turned away from the counter.

"Buying a ring. I'm guessing you're using the ring to propose to Cordelia. She'll really like that," Noah gave a laugh, and my anger soared.

"No she won't. I'm selling the ring. I can't use it, she won't want it from me," I turned away from my comrade.

"What do you mean? You guys are dating aren't you?," Noah gave me a confused look.

"No we aren't. She only dated me to get Chrom jealous. She used me," I looked at Anna, and she was still just counting the coins. Could she just hurry up?

"Dude I seriously doubt that. She cared for you. All she did, you saying it was act?," Noah looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, she did all that to make it look like she liked me. It was all to steal Chrom's heart. She told me yesterday before that last fight. No wonder she looked so horrified that Chrom was marrying Sumia," I stood there waiting for my gold. I'm starting to think Anna was seriously taking her time.

"Dude trust me don't give up. Things will work out. I promise you dude I'm positive she cares for you," Noah looked at me.

"No, she doesn't. Just let me sell the damn ring," I slammed my fist onto the counter.

"No," Noah glared at me.

"Ron," I heard Cordelia, and looked over she was running over. She was way slow. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a lousy runner.

"Anna give me the gold, now please," I looked over at the merchant who finally filled the bag, and passed me the bag. I took off running. It was easier to use Quick-step's speed, now that I promoted to Hero Class. I kept running until I was at Robin's tactics tent.

"Hey Robin, may I come in?" I waited for the answer.

"Yeah," I heard some tomes shuffling. I walked into the tent, and saw Robin stare at a map.

"Robin, can you move my position so I'm not fighting beside Cordelia. Sorry I know it might hamper your strategy but I can't fight beside her anymore," I stared at our tactician.

"Well I can move where I station you. Dusty hasn't really had anyone to pair up with, and she needs someone to watch her back when she casts fire," Robin moved some figures around. "The only issue is I was going to pair up Noah,and Dusty with the special missions since Noah can't fight with Olivia because she going to do another job,"

"You could always pair him up with me. We know each other's style," A voice spoke up from next to me. It was him, I turned around, and there he was. In the style of a barbarian class was he sitting in a chair. Of course he was missing his shirt, but he was also missing the fur cloak. Thought that's not an issue since well we were in the freakin desert, and it was hot as hell. He was resting a giant hammer on his shoulders. Not the kind of hammer that you saw in the game, but one that was as big as him, and had two blunt ends instead of the spiked backside.

"Charlie, you're finally here," I stared at my friend.

"Yeah, sorry man, I got lost, Link found me in one of the villages," Charlie gave a smile.

"So you know this guy?" Robin stared at me, and Charlie.

"Yeah, Charlie's my blood brother. We've fought long time way before I became a shepherd. He knows all my fighting styles," I used the version of Charlie from my zengard series. Charlie nodded understanding.

"Alright, go on your mission. You and Charlie are to pair up," Robin waved us away. I walked out of the tent.

"So wanna explain, what this situation between Cordelia and you. I'm curious what would cause the legendary Quick-step say the forbidden word i'm giving up?" Charlie said as we waited for the others. Robin had told the others already.

"Don't wanna talk about it," I looked as Erin,Link, Lissa, and Gaius rode up.

"Don't want to talk about what Nighty?" Erin looked at us.

"A situation between me and Cordelia," I stared as Dusty, Noah,Stahl, Sully, Donnel, and Cordelia appeared.

"Oh I heard about that, I'm sorry," Erin glared at Cordelia, and she turned away.

"Let's just get the job done," We all separated into the teams for riding. I rode with Dusty, Erin took Gaius, Charlie went with Stahl. Lissa had Philia's pegasus so she was talking Link. Noah went with Cordelia. Donnel got left with Sully. We quickly took off into the air. After about twenty minutes of flying, We saw the prison area. Basillo and Flavia's men were ransacking it. We landed on the ground. I swear I heard Gerudo Valley playing.

"Noah you didn't bring your guitar right?," I looked at him, figuring he had been playing it.

"Nope, I don't bring it into battles, it would get smashed. That thing is expensive man," Noah looked around. So if he wasn't playing the song, who was.

"So he's arrived," Link drew his sword and shield. "Everyone get inside the prison, I'll hold him off,"

"Hold who off," I stared at Link, who only nodded his head to the north. I looked where he was gazing, and saw what he was talking about. A man in a black tactatin's cloak, and black shoulder armor, hand gauntlets and knee armor with gold spikes and a gold jewel, as well as brown outer armor was walking towards us. His skin was almost looked green. He also had flaming red hair, and a red beard. His eyes were yellow. He held a silver sword, and a dark tome in his hand. A triangle tattoo was on his hand. It took me a minute to realize who this guy was.

"You're counterpart is fucking Ganondorf. No seriously you got the king of thieves as counterpart. Why the hell do you have Ganondorf as a counterpart? This guy is the one op fighter you have to beat. What kind of author thinks of this?," I face one of my best friends.

"A bad self-insert author," Link continued to face his counterpart.

"I would have guessed a dark or shadow Link," Noah raised Donny.

"That explains the gerudo valley," Erin gazed from her horse.

"Lissa, Cordelia, Gaius, Stahl, Sully, Donnel get into the prison, and find the pegasus now," I turned to face my comrades. 

"No we can't leave you," Cordelia stared at me.

"I don't trust Zelda with Erin," Gaius stared at Erin. Wait who the hell was Zelda? We didn't have a Zelda on our team. Is that his nickname for Link?

"Don't worry, Ganondorf will fall by Donny," Noah raised his sword.

"Shucks, how you reckon that's going to work when ya sent me into the prison," Donnel scratched his pot.

"What? Oh no my sword is named Donny," Noah looked at the villager.

"Why?" Donnel continued to scratch his pot.

"I have no idea," Noah sighed and stared back at Ganondorf.

"GO, NOW," I turned and growled at our companions. They ran and flew into prison.

"I'll just kill you, and then kill them," Ganondorf raised his tome. "Phantom slash," His sword glowed with a purple flame, and he slashed it in the air. A wave of fire appeared. We all rolled away, or flew in case of Dusty. The fire had turned the ground to glass.

"Hyaa!" Link charged with his sword in hand. His sword was glowing with critical power. He had picked Link's grunt as his critical hit quote. I don't know how to respond to that. He slashed his sword at Ganondorf.

"Stop, Hammer time," Charlie swung his hammer with critical power, and slammed it into Ganondorf's head. He really picked that for a critical quote. Still better then Link's.

"I will not fall here," Noah charged with his own critical hit. Gotta admit that sounded epic. He slashed Ganon in a horizontal slash.

"Looks like this is the end of your story!" Dusty blasted a critical fireball at Ganondorf, and the flames wrapped around him.

"Lok'tar ogar," I charged with my sword filling its power. Ganondorf had taken four critical hits. One more should finish him. I slashed Knight's strength with a powerful downwards slant. Then I felt the sword hitting into my stomach. I kneeled over in pain. Ganondorf was still standing, barely injured. He moved over to Noah, and struck him with his silver sword. Noah intercepted it, but Ganondorf smirked, and the glow of his tome activated. The flames were on his sword, and Noah crumpled against the strike. Phantom slash spell must also increase his swords power.

"Hyaa!" Link charged another critical hit, but Ganondorf disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared behind him. Ganondorf slashed Link with two silver swords, and he fell.

"Die Ganondorf," Dusty raised her fire tome. Ganondorf swung a phantom slash at the same time. It consumed Dusty's fire spell, and went right at her. She sent another fireball, but the fireball exploded. Dusty had fallen onto the ground, and Ganondorf was barely hurt. Damn you triforce of power.

"Guess its only you left," Ganondorf held his sword, and Erin charged at him. She struck him across the face, and sent another strike through his armor. He smirked, and sent her flying with a strike from his sword. I struggled back to my feet. Ganondorf raised his sword once more, and sent a blast of dark magic towards Erin. She was barely standing. I could barely move. I see the attack coming, I'm trying to move, but my legs feel like lead. I watched a red haired figure charge into front of the attack, and crumble as it hit him.

"Gaius," Erin screamed and ran to the fallen thief. He didn't look dead, but he was hurt bad. He was burnt badly.

"Yeah, Swirls," Gaius coughed and looked up at her.

"Why did you do that?" Erin was crying.

"Why because I care about you." Gaius leaned up and kissed her. Then he collapsed onto the ground. Erin stood up wiping her tears. She drew her halberd, and stood almost never uses it,probably only reason she still has it. Also anyone else hear wings flapping.

"I'll finish this fight," Erin swung her halberd, and sent it into Ganondorf's side. He went flying a bit. I noticed Dusty, Noah, Link, and Charlie had stood up.

"Won't be doing it alone," I roared a howl so loud that I swear that Chrom and the others could hear it, probably not, but it was loud.

"I told you I won't fall here," Noah drew Donny.

"I told you, you're story ends HERE!," Dusty raised her fire tome.

"I'm here for support that's what you're getting," Charlie slammed his hammer on the ground.

"This isn't the Hero fails timeline," Link raised his shield. Also why was that sound of wings getting louder.

"Fine, you will all die together, and then I will rule this world," Ganondorf started charging another attack. "Phantom Katsu," Then the ground got smaller and smaller.

"Got here just in time," Cordelia smiled at me. I looked around, and realized we were in the air. The wings sound were the pegasus knights. The others must have freed them while we were getting ourselves beat. That explains why Gaius was back when he wasn't suppose to be.

"Yeah," I wrapped my hands around her waist. Why did she have to be the one who saved me.

"Ron-,"

"Don't talk, just focus on flying Happy. We got to go save the Exalt," I interrupted. I cringed as I thought about what I just said. We had already talked before about saving the exalt. Even though we wanted to, we couldn't. Not only does it make this war more easier to solve, but I've got a bad feeling that bad things will happen if we do change the timeline. Also we have no way to save her. I might be fast enough to save her with Quick-step's speed, but I don't think it will work. I'm fast, but not much faster then a pegasus. Dusty's magic isn't strong enough for anything to save her. We really have nothing.

"But-,"

"Cordelia, Robin's plan fails, if we don't get back. Also thanks for coming back," I stared into the sky.

"I'll always make sure you're safe. I can't let you die," Cordelia held the reins to her pegasus. Don't know why she said that. Probably something to do with the fact no one likes watching their comrades die. We flew in silence for a like twenty minutes, and then I noticed the battlefield going on. Also I could see Tharja chasing Robin. Cordelia landed her pegasus, and I took off running. I charged into a plegian mage, and he ended up in pieces because Knight's strength. Its fun killing people with a giant key.

"You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" That Campari dude happened to be shouting at line is seriously foreshadowing. Charlie swung his hammer, and Campari is on the ground, coughing up blood. Don't know if that's Charlie just strong, or he using anti-armor weapon. Maybe its even both.

"Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Plegia's rage..." Campari rose his head, and it fell back. Dude just got one-shotted.

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!," Chrom swung Falchion and a mage fired a fire tome into the air. Phila and her pegasus riders flew into the scene. Man Phila didn't look good. Her hair was down, and mess. I could see scars covering her face. I grip my sword tighter. I'm basically going to watch my comrades die, and I can't do anything. This is killing me. Link and Charlie are looking at me. They are shaking their heads. They know I wanna shout a warning.

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" Gangrel stomped his foot on the ground.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I," Aversa started chanting. The purple glow of the risen appearing.

"Phila, order you're knights back. She's going to summon Risen archers. Get back or you will die," I shout before I realized it. This was worse then I accidently spoke up in mock trial to defend myself as witness to an objection. I could see Phila stare at me, and I prayed she wouldn't listen. She saw the Risen, and she ordered the pegasus riders to fall back. The risen archers didn't aim at them. They didn't shoot.

"Damn it," I facepalmed myself. No game character would realize I was saying that because I may have changed the timeline badly. Maybe not since you know this scene never happened in the original timeline, but who the hell knows what is going on.

" We've lost," Chrom fell to the ground. Cue Gangrel giving Chrom a choice, his sister or the exalt. Chrom picks his sister, but she gives her sacrifice action, and Jean appears to kill Gangrel. A lightning bolt appears and Aurion was here, what does he think he can pull a Laxus. Now he and Jean were whispering, and WAIT WHAT? This isn't suppose to happen. I stare at the two counterparts, and they were arguing. About what I have no idea, because I can't freaking hear them. Aurion is glaring Jean down, and now he's grabbing him by the neck. Now there gone.

"Em," I turned away. Despite all that happened the rescue had failed, and it was the best option we had. My heart hurts right now.

"Oh gods...," Robin took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Phila lowered her head.

" NOOOOOO!" Lissa held her hand over her mouth.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha...," Gangrel started laughing like a madman, well madder then he is.

" Gangrel! You die today!," Chrom readied for a charge. Then Basillo, Flavia, and Marth appeared. Basillo opened his mouth to speak, but a lightning bolt slammed into the ground. From it stood Aurion.

"Your highness you might want to follow your escape route. There is no fighting here not now," Aurion grabbed Emmeryn's body, and then disappeared into another lightning bolt. How is he doing all of that? He keeps pulling a Laxus.

" No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all," Marth started to cry. Not the line that was suppose to be said, but what could have been said. Chrom can't say he needs to get the body, when its gone.

"I'm going to kill him," Chrom tried to charge, but Charlie held him back. Didn't expect that.

"You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!" Basillo turned and ran away.

"I got him," Charlie picked up Chrom, and started running. He really did that with the now King of Ylisse. Well you know we might want to run since the plegian army is behind him, and we are off.

**Author Notice: We finally have our last OC Charlie, in the least climatic scene ever. Why because I felt like it, and it fits his role somehow.I would let you, but that's spoilers. I would tell him to say Hi, but He doesn't have a fanfiction account. Anyways till next time. **

_Stay calm, and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter, farther into the story. I've got no jokes here. What you expected me to make a joke on this chapter? This is the chapter after Emmeryn's death. How could I make a joke at a time like this?  
Yeah the vote is still one for SAO/ALO, and Kingdom hearts has zero. Doesn't help I post these chapter after a few days, a week tops, so I'm pretty much not giving a lot of time here, sorry. I like writing stories, and this story is fun to write. I've got my spark in my writing back. So thanks you to all the viewers, and reviewers who check this story out. Also a special thanks to the writers who inspired me to give this kind of story a shot. So thank you Gone2GroundEX, IambentLodestar, Thatselfinsertguy/Noah. Now I'll give you the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this very time. I've told you like 18 times now, that I do not own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or Kingdom hearts. I do not own the idea of self-insert probably no one does, but my fanfic's idea was inspired by Asleep which is written by Gone2GroundEx. I do not own Noah, Dusty, Erin, Link, or Charlie. Only person I owe here is Ron,Percival, Jolt,Quickstep, and Aurion. Why those five because one of them is me, and the other ones I said.**

Chapter 18  
Don't say her name

The night sky is above us, but I can't stare at the stars. Black storm clouds soar above our heads. I'm glad I don't have my glasses anymore, cause I wouldn't be able to see. Its raining like its going to be a flash flood, and you do not want to experience that. I have, and its freaking hell. I've got my jacket back from the caravan, good thing for the hood. Its helps with the rain, not by much, but it works. The mood of our troops, it sucks. We failed an important mission, we were suppose to save the exalt. Now she's gone, and yes I know her true fate. Its not much better of a fate. I should have done something. I could have tried to hold off Aversa before she even summoned the archers. We should have made a plan. I've got another freaking tactician in my head, why didn't I try to talk to him about this. I know her "death" was good for our side, but she should have survived.

"Just stop it Quick-step," Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?," I looked over at my friend.

"You're beating yourself up, about the Emmeryn situation. It happened man. Your the one who always said don't worry about what happens, just keep going. If you fall just get back up, and try again. You don't give up," Charlie stared me down.

"Yeah, just gotta keep going," I smiled at my friend. He kept shaking his head.

"Ron, I know you're faking," Charlie glared at me.

"Charlie, we lost someone. We failed the Holy Queen, and she's gone," I stared at friend. I said that line he gave me when following my dreams. If I failed, I would dream another dream.

"Yeah, she is. The thing is Ron, it doesn't matter. So what she's gone? Does that mean we have to beat ourselves up? Ron, you were the one who made the tie breaker. You're the one who said we had to let it happen. You wouldn't let me charge Aversa, and stop the archers. You wouldn't even let Link step in. You wouldn't let anyone die who wasn't suppose to. Your the one who always tries to be the hero," Charlie gave me a look. I thought about what he said. Its right, Charlie had the plan of attacking Aversa before she could summon the archers. Link supported this because well it could work. Noah sided with just letting it happen like it was suppose to. It was the easiest , and Erin agreed with the idea because it worked. I was the last voter, and I could side with either side. I could side with my fire forged friends, or my old friends. If I sided with Link and Charlie we had a tiebreaker with no real solution. Probably going just flip a gold coin. I sided with Noah, because Charlie and Link would probably die. Aversa is one of the last bosses. She's not a weak unit. Even if all of us attacked Aversa straight away, we would have failed. We can barely stand a fight against our Counterparts. Hell Link's counterpart kicked all of ours asses, and we hit him with five critical hits.

"Fine, you're right, I can't let it get to me. I'll stop beating myself up," I smiled at my friend.

"Good," He walked away from me. I walked silently, knowing a battle was coming. I noticed a pegasus knight riding up to me. A blonde Pegasus knight that I don't remember being in the game

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks. If it wasn't for your warning, Commander Phila and the rest of us would have died," She smiled at me. I stared over at the pegasus knight. She was blonde with medium long hair. Also staring at me with blue-green eyes, and were also giving me a hero worship feel. She was slim, but her body seem to be toned and athletic, probably from fighting.

"No worries," I continued to walk forward. I noticed something wrap around my hands, and I looked at my arm. She was holding onto it.

"I also heard about what happened between you and Cordelia. That stupid pegasus knight didn't know what she was missing. Chrom wouldn't pick that dumb idiot anyways," Eleanor gave me a bright pretty smile.

"Don't ever say that. She is not a idiot," I pulled away from her. I hate hearing people call someone an idiot. Its not cool to insult people like that.

"Leave him be Eleanor. Trying to appeal to the guy's anger with Cordelia isn't going to help you get him," Another pegasus knight was watching us. She looked kind of elf like, and no I don't mean she is a elf. She definitely was human, but had the features a elf would look like. She had medium long black hair that tied into a ponytail that went to the end of her neck. She also was in white tank top and black mini-skirt, red fingerless gloves, and black cowgirl boots, which I didn't know this world even had, also why isn't she wearing the standard pegasus armor. Also let's not talk too much about her chest, because well the biggest focus is something I'm not comfortable with. If you're curious how big they are, think Tifa from Final Fantasy 7, but even bigger. Yeah that's possible. She was lying on her pegasus, her boots were strapped into the saddle so she wouldn't fall. Its also gives me a great view of her assets. Most people might enjoy that, but I'm not in the mood.

"Hey, just because he is hot doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out, Taylen," Eleanor placed her hands across her chest in a upset manner.

"You mean you weren't going to ask him out, cause I will. Ron when we get to Ferox, wanna come with me to this epic restaurant that has the best pasta and meat mix. I think its called Flotski," Taylen smiled brightly at me. She had pretty smile.

"_Say yes, say yes Say yes. I wanna date Taylen again. She was epic," _There's Quickstep commenting about dating his love interest. This isn't the time for this. Seriously I can see Plegians in front of us, and the Boss from the chapter Mustufa is talking with Chrom.

"_You know reacting like is annoying. You don't see me going crazy over my love interest being interested in Ron or even the fact I could date her again.," _There's Percival with his pointing out that he isn't freaking out about his love interest.

"_Can you guys just stop. Isaac and I are trying to play pool, and the last time you fought we lost the pool table, the hockey table, and the foosball table," _Now Jolt is talking in my head. Seriously why do I have their voices in my head? Also why do I have a pool, hockey, and foosball table in my head. It really doesn't make any sense. A least I know what the weird knocking sound in my head was.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom roared and slammed his sword into ground, not really effective, but who really cares?

"Wait, why would you ask that for a guy you just met?" I turned to look at the pegasus knight.

"Cause I can. I'm a wild girl," Taylen sat up. Despite her non-serious attitude, she was able to read what was going on.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can," Mustufa kept his axe in its sheath.

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand!," Frederick raised his silver lance, and gave his war face. Which is basically his regular face. He really needs to work on his war face.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." Mufasta drew his axe, and I really didn't care. I charged into the fight. There was plegian fighter, now he's in two pieces because of a giant key. I ducked as a plegian mercenary slashed at me. Then I used Knight's strength, and well it ended up in his neck. He dropped his steel sword, and now I'm using it. Time to dual wield again. What, I wanna dual wield. What a guy can't become a dual wielding battle? Anyways why is the ground filled with dead my wyvern riders? I looked up stare a pegasus knight killed them, and that knight was Taylen. She was actually pretty skilled, and she kept it so the wyverns fell with their riders by stabbing the wyvern in the head. I see a wyvern rider and I tossed my sword. It went through the wyvern's right wing. Not where I was aiming, but the wyvern rider still fell to his death. I continued to charge, and I swear I heard people yelling my name. I slashed at the legs of a cavalier's horse. The horse slid to the ground, and the rider went tumbling down. As he stood up, he learned he had a key-like sword in his chest. Then he saw the sword removed, and landed on the ground. A Plegian soldier charged me. Man they looked cooler in the GBA games. I blocked his spear, and then brought my key down in a vertical arc. He's in pieces now. I picked up his spear, and tossed it. It hit a plegian mercenary in the chest, and he died instantly. Well I hit that mark. I ran to pick up his sword, and faced the plegians around me. A plegian fighter and brigand charged me. The fighter struck first, but my iron sword parried the blow. I slashed right through his waist. Gotta admit that was a bit gross. The brigand looked upset, and raised his axe slowly. I swung my sword and key, and now he's dead with a giant x on his chest.

"God damn it that hurts, why does it hurt?," I felt a massive pain in my right side. I looked and noticed several arrows piercing through my shoulder, arm, and god damn it my leg.

"Come on, you think this will stop me," I raised my weapons and slashed the nearest plegian. It was a thief, and now he is dead. I noticed a archer aiming a arrow. He was aiming at a pegasus knight. He was aiming at Cordelia. I screamed, and charged at him. I brought my weapons and slashed him down. The only issue was that he had already fired the arrow before he died. I took off running, she was falling fast, and I couldn't use my full speed. Damn why did I have to get hit in the leg now. She's close, and I'm is near the ground, I'm almost there. I feel her slam into my arms, and then pain. Must be her pegasus. We lied like that for a couple of minutes. Cordelia looked afraid to open her eyes. Finally she did. She looked me into the eyes with pure shock.

'You saved me," Cordelia continued to stare at me, like the idea I would save her was something that didn't make sense. Then again I haven't really been nice to her lately.

"I'm not one to let my comrade get hurt. I rather be the one in pain," I gave her a smile,and she turned away. We were really close, kinda uncomfortable close. Oh gods, my face is really warm. Also think I'm going to have panic attack. "Why you charge into the fight like that?"

"Robin and the others were shouting for you. You weren't in formation, but you wouldn't listen to us. I don't think you even heard us, so I thought I could grab you while they focused on you," Cordelia continued to look away.

"Sorry. Also are you able to move," I looked away. Also I'm was near a panic attack.

"No, Happy fell on top of me, and he's heavy. I can barely move," Cordelia tried to move but she barely rose a few inches.

"How about we handle that?," Link's voice stated, as I felt a weight lifted off of me. Cordelia slide off of me. I sat up into a sitting position, and noticed Link, Noah, Erin, and Dusty around us.

"Nighty is Ok. Next time get into formation," Dusty laughed and raised her spear.

"Can someone remove the arrows?" I looked at my comrades wondering where Charlie was.

"I've got it," Noah swiftly started removing the arrows. Since become a ninja class, he had become much faster. He was almost as fast as horseback unit. After a couple minutes the arrows were all out. Now I'm bleeding like crazy.

"Heal," Erin and Lissa both raised their staves, and the pain from healing filled my body times two. It passed quickly, but man it hurts.

"So what's the plan?" I looked at my comrades.

"We go for Mustafa, many of the soldiers are only still because of him," Erin helped me back to my feet.

"Then lets burn him," Dusty looked way happy. She was clinging to a elfire tome.

"Aye," Noah raised his hand into a air, and was giving a loser symbol? I think he was meaning to do something else, but it looks like a the loser symbol..

"Hyaah, Hyaah, Hyaah," Link slashed his knight sword in the air. Did he really just do the swing sound? Gods damn it man.

"Nothing going to stop us here," Erin spun her spear.

" Sugar," Gaius chewed on a piece of candy from his place on Erin's horse. That guy is going to die from a sugar crash, or diabetes, and I'm pretty sure you can't die from that.

"We will soar through the sky," Cordelia got back on her pegasus. Apparently the arrow did nothing to her ride. He was only knocked out by the force of the blow.

"Wait, how has not one plegian charged at us. Seriously, shouldn't we had one issue with one. I charged in, and they didn't stop coming.

"Duh, they have been fighting the other shepherds," Dusty looked over her elfire tome.

"Also I've been holding them off with Tharja," Charlie walked up with his hammer Doomhammer resting on his shoulder. Also Tharja was wearing a black see-through outfit. A see-through outfit that left nothing to the imagination. How does she get away with that?

"Thank you Carmine," I beamed at my best friend.

"Wait, you're last name is Carmine, as like the Carmine family," Noah stared at Charlie.

"Yeah, and before you ask, yes there are 26 Carmines and yes there is one for each letter," Charlie sighed, he really gets that a lot.

"Guys, Plegian commander, kill now," I walked over to Cordelia. "Cordelia, may I ride with you into this battle,"

"Yes," She stared at me, and offered me a hand to get her pegasus. I took it, and she pulled me onto her ride. We took off in a flash, and I stared at the battleground. The shepherd were annihilating the plegians. They were barely fighting back. The only one who was putting up a challenge were the wyvern riders, but they could do nothing. The pegasus riders slew their mounts and they fell to their deaths. It didn't help them either that Noah and I were killing the riders, and the wyverns rebelled against the plegians. Now we have torched plegian riders.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!," Mustafa raised his hand axe against Noah. Noah fired an arrow, but a hand axe sliced right through it. It was getting closer. A loud clang ran through the area. A steel sword was held by a pink haired dancer, had blocked the strike. Olivia just saved Noah's ass.

"Liv," Noah was surprised that his crush had saved him.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst," Olivia looked near tears. Why don't those two just get together already. I wanna see how Noah handles Inigo. I dropped from my position behind Mustafa. He was still focusing on Noah, and Olivia. I charged at him, and slashed my weapons into a X-slash. Mustafa held fast, but he didn't fall.

"A good blow," Mustafa raised his axe, and was now surrounded in flames. Dusty had landed her blow. Now where Gaius with his blow.

"YOU WANNA BATTLEROO?!" Erin charged at the berserker with a critical attack, and Gaius passed out on her horse. He passed out from a sugar crash. God damn it Gaius, we are cutting you off when we get back. Mustafa swung to block, but Charlie swung his hammer and held it back. Erin's spear pierced the commander's chest, and he slid right off.

"Well done, Ylisseans... Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..." Mustafa crumpled to the ground. I looked around, and there weren't any alive plegians. Mustafa was a good man, and we couldn't even let the guy have this final wish. In the game I never thought about listening to it. In this world it wasn't true. This weren't random enemies I had to kill, these were real human beings. The sad thing was that Chrom would never have allowed it. His rage was too high.

"No," Noah screamed at the top of his lungs. I turned and saw what he was screaming about. His counter Jean had appeared, and charging a classic blast. He was aiming at Liv. Noah was running, but he was too slow. I charged. I can't let a comrade down. If Olivia dies, Noah gonna lose it. I knocked Olivia down, and we fell to the ground rolling. We kept rolling unable to stop, until we went over the edge. Some strange instinct took over me, and I pierced my sword into cliff, and grabbed Olivia with my other hand.

"You ok," I stared up at the cliff, we barely fell. Someone could easily grab us.

"Yes," Olivia looked away, great Olivia, not the best time to be shy. I heard a sword swing, and I swore I saw smoke.

"Damn it he escaped, now she's gone. I've got nothing," Noah sounded like he fell to his knees.

"Olivia I'm going to toss you up, " I put all strength into my left hand, and tossed her back onto the cliff. She went yep, and now she's back on the cliff.

"My reason is gone, I've got nothing," What the hell is wrong with him?I just tossed her onto the cliff. He's standing over the edge, not the one where I can catch him if he jumps. Damn it Noah, why are you so blind?

"No," Olivia slammed into Noah, knocking him away from the ledge.

"Liv," He sounds shocked.

"I told you to live, and you were about to jump. Why?," Olivia started to punch him.

"Because I thought I lost you. You were my reason to live. I've lost everything, and you gave me my life back. I thought you were gone, and with that my life. I couldn't live without you," Noah was crying now.

"I'm a tough girl," I think Olivia pulled him to his feet, and is now kissing him. Finally those two got together. Why do I hear a screaming Flavia? Also my fingers are slipping.

"Hate to ruin a romantic moment if there is one, but I'm kinda hanging here. Also I can't hold on much longer.

"Shit, Ron, kinda forgot about you," Erin ran over, and reached over for me.

"That explains where he went," Dusty was chewing on chocolate. Erin was still trying to reach me. She was close, and I reached forward with my left hand. The only issue was my right hand slipped from my sword. Now I'm falling to my death. So either I fall to my death, and one of the pegasus knights saves me. Still falling, and I don't see one pegasus knight. I'm just going to close my eyes. After a few minutes nothing happened, did they save me. I opened my eyes, and saw my weapons. I grabbed them, and then I realized who was handing them to me. It was Aurion. I stood up, and went into a battle stance.

"So you started dual-wield, and I guess I'll use my second sword. You will remember it. You gave it to me," Aurion drew a steel saber like longsword. The hilt is a medium-gray color with an oval-shaped pommel that leads up to the hand-guard, which takes the appearance of a cross-shape with a line going horizontal with two circles on the hand-guard. His sword was covered in a golden tint. The sword he was dual-wielding was the Holy dragon sword Excalibur.

"Doesn't matter what you wield, I won't die," I held my battle stance.

"Really," Aurion drew the other sword he had. He was stronger then the one I wrote. He would never duel wield two swords that you needed two hands.

"When the whole world tells you to move, your job is to plant yourself yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world. No you move," I stared him down.

"I don't think that works," Aurion charged, and I moved to attack. I swung my weapons, but Aurion slammed excalibur into my iron sword, and it shattered into pierced. I continued my strike, but Aurion moved behind me and slammed his weapons into the ground. I fell to the ground, and felt massive pain in my right leg. I tried to stand, but I couldn't.

"Damn it man, did your leg break. Guess we have to finish this another time," Aurion turned away from me.

"No, we aren't done," I stood up, despite the pain in my leg, but I stood up.

"You really don't wanna give up?," Aurion turned to face me.

"When you get into a tight place, and everything goes against you. 'til it seems like you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time the tide will turn," I raised Knight's Strength. "Who the hell do you think I am,".

"See that line works, and who do I think you are? I think you're the man who using power he borrowed ," Aurion reached into his pocket, and pulled out a elixir. He tossed it up to me. "Drink it. It should heal you enough to fight,  
"Thanks," I drank up the elixir, and some of the pain went away. Enough that it wouldn't bother me. I charged at him. "I'm breaking my limit,". My keyblade charged with all its power, but Aurion struck it in the middle, and it shattered. I rolled back into a fighting stance.

"Sorry about that, you got another sword," Aurion scratched the back of his head.

"No," I really hate that I couldn't wield Oblivion after what happened. It didn't seem like it would break. I'm defenseless against a counterpart who can kill me.

"Here, I've got a spare," Aurion tossed me another steel sword. I grabbed it.

"Why are you aiding me?" I stared at my counterpart.

"Because I want a good fight. If I could just easily kill you, that's not a good fight," Aurion raised his swords.

"Fine, I'll give you a good fight," I charged at him. I swung my sword. Aurion blocked my strikes, but I kept going. I struck again and again. "I believe that if one always looked to the skies, one would end up with wings,". Sparks flew as our sword collided. "Life is a serious battle, and you have to use the tools you're given. Its more important to master the cards you're holding then to complain about the ones your opponents were dealt,". I struck faster, and harder. Aurion wouldn't let up. "What great thing will you attempt, if you knew you could not laugh,". I charged one last attack. All my power. One last critical. "I'm breaking my limit," I struck my sword in a vertical arc, and landed a direct hit. Aurion went sliding back a few inches.

"You haven't learned the meaning," Aurion struck me in the chest with a horizontal strike. My chest is bleeding like hell. "You are only starting to learn". He struck me in the back, another wound opened on my back. I can't do anything. He's moving too quickly. I feeling very blow he's keeps going. I can't even block. "All these lines, but you haven't learned what you have to do," He slammed me into the ground with the buster sword, and knocked me into the air with the Excalibur. I landed onto the ground.  
\

"I'm done for now. If I injure you anymore you would give away the whole hiding spot Olivia got for smuggling you out. You already got a bad ride, and I ain't going to make it worse for you if you'll have so many injuries and pains. You got better, but you're not there. You aren't even half way there. The fated battle will happen. I will see you again. Promise me you will give me the fated battle," Aurion disappeared. I didn't see how, did he teleport, or did he use a rescue staff. I swore I saw someone landing by the end of the cliff. I stood up, my vision going black very quickly, and I'm losing a lot of blood. Don't go into a panic attack. I walked over to the person, and I coughed rapidly. I saw my own blood come out. I nearly going to collapse. My strength is almost gone.

"Cordelia," I looked at the mysterious person, but I couldn't see who it was. I thought it was her. Only a pegasus knight would have gotten here, but I couldn't see the person. I think it was her. Now everything is black, I can't see. I collapsed into a pair of arms. I failed again.

**Author notice: Longest Chapter Ever. A lot of things happened. Sorry for the wait, I was really busy, and could not give a lot of time. Also if you noticed I missed a name on the who inspired me to write again list by trying this story out. Thoaria the oc of Erin. I didn't actually read her Awaken to dreams, until after I started this. So yeah that wouldn't have been true. Thought this story was inspired by Asleep, the whole idea of self-insert was inspired by reading all three of those fan fiction writer's insert stories. Now I'm back to writing again, and hopefully I'll publish a book or two. Now back to the chapter stuff. Also yes I'm aware of Emmeryn's rank is Exalt, but its Japanese translation is Holy King, but she's a girl so I said Queen. Another Aurion and Ron fight ending with a cliffhanger. Why did Aurion spare Ron? Did Noah and Olivia actually get together? Is Gaius getting cut off? Will Link make another Zelda reference? Did anyone get where those quotes came from? I'll try to have the next chapter done quicker. Until then.  
** _Stay calm, and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	20. Chapter 20

**So the vote is now SAO-1, Kingdom hearts-1. Only two people voted. Seriously people give a vote, if I have to decide this with a coin flip, I'm going to be kinda annoyed. Its defeats the purpose of having the vote. **

_Ron: There is something wrong with this chapter. _

**The Tactician Knight: Damn it dude, Stop trying to become OOC. Its not funny. **

_Ron: I find you're reaction hilarious. _

**The Tactician Knight: Which one are you? **

_Ron: What? _

**The Tactician Knight: Which one are you? Are you the self-insert Ron becoming real, or the Quick-step one.**

_Ron: Little bit of both _

**The Tactician Knight: How does that work?**

_Ron; This coming from an author who somehow put a pool table, foosball table, and hockey table in his main character's head, for no reason. _

**The Tactician Knight: So glad I killed you off last chapter. **

_Ron: The chapters view is, WAIT WHAT? _

**The Tactician Knight: Yup. Ron didn't survive that last battle. He died. **

_Ron: You're kidding right? _

**The Tactician Knight: No **

_Ron: Damn that's cold. _

**The Tactician Knight. Alright now why Ron tries to figure out why he is alive, while his story version is "dead", I'll explain why this chapter is different. Despite Ron being the main lead character, he will not be the narrator for this chapter, because I don't know how to put him as the narrator for this one. I couldn't get the emotional feel when Ron was the narrator. I'll do this for certain chapters, or even certain moments in chapters, because they work better with Ron not being the narrator. I'll tell you who's narrating sometimes, but not this time. I think it will be painfully obvious who is it, in the first couple of lines. **

_Ron: HOW AM I STILL HERE. _

**The Tactician Knight:(places in earplugs so he doesn't hear Ron screaming) I'm going to do the disclaimer. I don't own anything here, but my own original characters. Fire emblem is owned by Nintendo, Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I don't know who owns self-inserts fics, but mine was inspired by Asleep, which is owned by Gone2GroundEX.**

Chapter 19  
The Truth

I'll admit I freaked out a little bit. Well how would you react if that happened. It was all peaceful, Mustafa's forces were retreating with their commander's death. We had won. Everything was good. Then that mysterious Noah clone appeared and fired the weird attack at Olivia. Noah and Ron both ran to her. The attack missed Olivia, but she and Ron disappeared. I didn't realize they went over the edge. Then Olivia randomly appeared and stopped Noah from killing himself. Only for them to have their moment, but then we hear Ron's voice complaining that he was hanging ran over to help him up, but his grip slipped right as she was about to grab him. So I got on my pegasus and flew to catch him. It was suppose to easy, I've done it before when he fell from that wyvern. I could have, if he hadn't disappeared right as he was about to land on it. Seriously what the hell happened? So after frantically searching, I find him barely standing, and bleeding like hell. So I brought him to the healers, and they started to heal him. All four of our healers started to heal him, and then they said they might not be able to save him. So yeah maybe I freaked out a little, and accidentally stabbed Link. I said I was sorry. Anyways since we couldn't stay there, we had to put him into one of the caravans Olivia was going to sneak us out of. They weren't big, and we had two healers in the caravan. They were working on heal Ron for eight hours, and he finally woke up. I almost cried, and hugged him.

"Thanks," Ron moved away from us. He sat in one of the corners. Erin collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good to have you back man," Link placed a finger on his mouth. He was telling Ron to be quiet. He said one word, and I know we had to be quiet because we were being sneaked out of Plegia in supply caravans.

"Thought we would have lost you there Lightning. You better thank Princess and Swirls," Gaius placed his arms around Erin, and glared at Ron. Was Gaius dating Erin?

"He already did, also Lightning?," Link rolled his head, Lissa was trying to heal him. Yeah once Chrom found out Lissa and Link's relationship he and Frederick didn't take it well. Yeah, do I really need to go on.

"Yeah, when he goes full speed, you see lightning, silver lightning. So that's why I'm calling him Lightning. Just like how I call you Zelda," Gaius took out a piece of candy and ate it silently. Gaius does seem to have nicknames for everyone. I don't know why he calls Link Zelda.

"I would strike you with my sword, but we don't need your screaming," Link glared Gaius down. He really doesn't like being called Zelda. He closed his eyes, and looked like he was sleeping.

"NO," Erin stared at Link. Does she like Gaius?

"Did he not just say he wasn't going to kill Gaius," Charlie sighed, and stared at me. He motioned at me. I was moving towards Ron, and he was starting to shake. He was huddled into corner. His knees were held to his chest, like he was trying to make himself smaller. I continued to move close to him, but Charlie moved me back.

"Why," I glared at the barbarian.

"Cause its not going to help," he responded back

"He looks like he needs to be comforted,". I moved towards Ron again, but he held me back.

"What did I just say?," Charlie glared at me.

"I don't care," I moved towards Ron again, but Charlie pulled me back again. Why won't he let me sit next to Ron.

"Are you not letting me sit next to him because of him being mad at me because of what happened? Is that why you won't let me comfort him? Because of what happened between us?," I glared him.

"Cordelia, he's not letting you sit next to him because he is claustrophobic, as in scared of tight spaces. That's why he moved away from all of us. We are in a tight space for a couple hours, and he is trying not to freak out. His volume control is shit, and when scared its even worse," Link moved his head, but didn't open his eyes.

"You're scared," I looked at Ron, and he only nodded. That's why Link was responding to all of Ron's comments.I feel like an idiot. I really don't understand my comrades. The ride was silent after that. We finally arrived after about three hours had passed. Olivia opened the door of the caravan, and Noah hugged her.

"Woooh,fresh air," Ron ran out of the caravan, and moved around. The sound of silver lance being drawn was heard. Link turned around, and saw Frederick behind him.

"I'll be back," Link ran away with Frederick chasing after him.

"Frederick, don't kill my boyfriend," Lissa chased after Frederick.

"Will he be ok?" I turned to face Ron, but he had disappeared. How does he do that?

"Yeah, Link is strong," Charlie bite into apple.

"I'm going to handle some things," I walked away from him, and towards where Erin and Dusty were. They were eating apples as well.

"Hey Cordelia," Erin tossed me one of the apples.

"You need something," Dusty bite into her apple.

"Hey," I bite into my apple. It was juicy, and really sweet. "I'm wanted to talk to you about Ron,"

"What about Nighty?" Dusty sat up.

"I was hoping you could help me with him," I lowered my head.

"You mean after you broke his heart, by pretending to love him, while you were really trying to get Chrom to like you. Not sure what you're talking about, help you with him. What do you think we could do Delia?," Erin waved her spear in the air.

"Frederick, leave me alone," Link ran by with Frederick's spear near his neck. He was barely able to outrun Frederick's horse.

"Frederick, don't kill my boyfriend, that is a order," Lissa was somehow able to keep up Frederick's horse. He stopped in his tracks, he couldn't ignore a order.

"Thanks, Lissa," Link walked over to us, he grabbed a clementine and started to peel it.

"No worries, I can't have you hurt," Lissa smiled, and hugged Link's arm. She took the clementine from Link, and broke it into two. She gave Link a piece, and he ate it. She tried to give him another one, but he took it fed her it. He kept feeding her pieces until the clementine was gone.

"Link, I have the pieces to Ron's sword Knight Strength, do you think you can repair it," I pulled the pieces out of my bag, and handed them to him. He examined them.

"No, it broken into too many pieces I can't fix it like this," Link sighed, and looked to the sky.

"Oh," I looked away.

"Just because we can't fix the broken sword, doesn't mean we can't make another one," Charlie drank from his canteen, while he walked over to us.

"Anything I could do to help?" I stared at Charlie.

"No, I don't need your help. I've got a fang that could make a good blade, and I can use the pieces of Knight's strength for rest of it," Link fed Lissa another piece of the clementine.

"I'm sorry, I just want to help," I looked up down.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure why you think you can help. If you think Ron's going to let go what you did just because you gave him a sword. You broke him, he didn't want to fall for you, because he did not want to hurt you. He thought he would hurt you if he fell for you. You were his thoughts. He mumbled your name over in his sleep. He loved you, and you broke his heart. Don't ask me for my help. I can't help you," Link glared at me, I felt the rage of his look.

"I didn't mean it, " I stared at him, I felt something wet go down my face.

"You want to make it right," Charlie drank from his canteen again.

"Yes," I stared at him. He looked at his comrades, and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Fine, we'll help you Delia, just to help Nighty, nor you," Erin glared at me.

"Where's Noah, he's the only one who's not here for this," Dusty looked around, and she was right. Noah wasn't here.

"We'll tell him later," Link waved his hand in the air.

"Now's let figure this out," Erin leaned forward.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's Turn. Why? because I can. Deal with it. **

CLANG! My iron swords clashed against Noah's Donny. I stared at the ninja I'm training against. Noah smirked and twisted his sword, and my blade went flying out of my hand. I took a step back, but Noah kept on the attack. I slashed my sword in a vertical arc, and Noah ducked the blow. I rolled and grabbed my second sword.

"Remind me why I had to be the one you sparred with," Noah swung his sword, but I blocked with my right iron sword. Man I hate that my Knight's strength was broken, and the only other spare swords were Iron swords.

"Because Link and Charlie haven't left the forge for two days for some god damn reason. I don't know where Erin nor Dusty is. Fighting Chrom when he kicks my ass every time is no strength. Stahl's too average. Vaike is too Vaike. I can't stand Sully, and Gregor is still getting over his hangover. You were the only option. Its not like you were busy with Olivia," I swung my swords into two downward slashes. Noah stepped back.

"Hey, I could have found her. Couldn't you have asked Cordelia?" Noah swung at me, and hit me in the chest. I went flying back a little bit.

"You know I can't be around her right now," I swung my swords, but Noah only backed up and gave me a backward chop with his sword. I rolled back to a fighting stance.

"Yeah, whatever," Noah swung his sword into my chest, and I fell to the ground. I swung my swords into an upward slant, and Noah stepped back.

"I'm not giving up," I felt my swords glow with critical power. Also are they glowing green? Don't know why I didn't notice that before. I charged at Noah, and gave a straightforward straight strike. Noah swung to block, but he was too slow, My sword connected into his chest, and he fell back. "Lok'tar ogar,". My second sword strike was a horizontal strike, and as Noah stood up back, He got slammed by a horizontal strike, and fell back on the ground.

"I'm done," He stood back up like he didn't have any injures from the battle.

"Good, now you can just chase after Olivia, without getting into a relationship with her or one of the other shepherds getting that S support." I sheathed my swords.

"Hey I'm in a relationship with her," Noah glared at me.

"Dude, if this was a story, the author wouldn't even know what the status of your relationship is," I drank from my canteen,

"Plus, not many shepherds are even close to her," Noah drank from his canteen.

"Dunno, she's been getting closer to Lon'qu helping him with that water jar, and slicing it. He's gotten really good at it, and I think he's about to master it. She's been watching him, and giving him advice. You know what happens when he gets it right," I stared as Noah's eyes went wide.

"Lon'qu, no stealing love interests," Noah shouted as he ran out of the room clearly running out of the room, and nearly ran into Erin.

"Wanna explain," Erin walked into the room.

"He's scared about the S-support between Lon'qu and Olivia," I placed my swords on the ground.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that Lon'qu already married Panne," Erin looked at me.

"Didn't come up. He'll figure it out eventually," I shrugged and looked at her. "Where you been all day. Even Gaius couldn't find you, and I looked all over," I sat on the bench.

"I was having a girls day with Dusty, Lissa, Olivia, and some other girls. Olivia took us to secret hot spring somewhere in the castle.," Erin shrugged.

"There's a hot springs here, That's a new one," I didn't see that one coming. In this snowy place," I looked at her.

"Yeah, it surprised us as well. Don't ask me where it is, I'm not telling. Its a secret," Erin looked at me.

"I wasn't going to ask," I turned away. I'm not really interested in that.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT Ron," Noah's voice was screaming. Guess he found Lon'qu. Why is Erin smiling devious like she has a plan coming along.

"I'm just going to," With that I disappeared, as I started to run.  
**VIEW CHANGE: Whose turn for narrator, well it should be obvious.  
**

I'm hiding behind the tree. Its cold, and he's not here yet. The blade in my hand feels cold. There is soft guitar playing like they trying to play a love song. She said he would be here.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, Noah were are you. You tell me to come outside the castle to train. Also why can't I find Erin, or anyone anymore," He was running around, holding two irons swords in his hands.

"Ron," I walked forward from my hiding spot.

"Cordelia," He stared at me. "Have you seen Noah?,"

"Yeah, he's in the castle I think. He was lying about the training spar. It was just to get you here so we can talk," I looked at him. "We planned this when we were in the hot springs, and after we got out of the caravan.

"Then talk, I'm guessing I'm here to listen," He gave a long sigh.

"I know your mad about me pretending to be in a relationship with you, but that wasn't my intention," I stared at him, unable to figure out how to word what I needed to say.

"How could I not be? You messed with my heart, but that's not OK,"He glared at me.

"I know that, but that's not what I mean when I was telling you the truth," I stared at him, and he pulled Oblivion off his belt.

"This sword, you gave it to me as a birthday present. When I used it, I felt I had you beside my side. I called it Oblivion because that's what happened to my opponents. They ended up in Oblivion, because I had your strength to fight beside me. With you beside I couldn't lose. Now after what happened, I can't draw it, its feels too heavy for me to wield," Ron dropped the sword.

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that. Just listen. Yes I played with your heart. I pretended to love you, but that was only in the beginning. All of our time together, I found you had gained a spot in my heart. It took me a while, but I realized it. I realized it when you saved my life, by catching me. I had fallen for you," I felt my cheeks get wet.

"She literally fell for you," The music stopped, and I heard Noah laughing. Ron and I looked up, and saw Noah sitting on a cliff with the others.

"That explains the music. Also you ruined what would have been a cute moment," Ron stared at Noah.

"Hey, you did that last time," Noah strummed his guitar.

"I'm sorry I was about to fall to my death, you try not to ruin someone's moment when you're about to die," Ron stared at Noah. "Also how many people were in on this?"

"In on what, no one told me about a moment, Olivia just asked me to bring our guitar and play a love song. She never told me why," Noah strummed around cord. What was that song he was playing?

"I, I just thought, thought it would be nice for the moment. He-help set the mood," Olivia blushed and hide behind Noah. She was really shy.

"Can we just get back to the moment, I have money on this," Dusty bite into a brownie.

"Why?" Link looked at her.

"I made a bet with Sumia. She didn't believe it," Dusty bite into her brownie again.

"Anyways, is what you said true," Ron turned and looked at me. He gave me a curious look.

"I meant every word," I smiled at him.

"I bought a ring for you. I wanted to give it you when if I could replace Chrom in your heart," Ron reached into his pocket, and looked like he noticed something in his pocket. He looked at Noah, and shook his head. "Now I can't though,"

"I know you might be mad, but I only wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you, I couldn't do this relationship when lying you. I had to tell you the truth. I understand if you're still mad, but I had to tell you the truth," I lowered my head.

"I only have your word to believe that you're telling the stuff," Ron stared at me.

"Yes, only my word" I turned away and started to walk away, but I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and was surprised by a kiss. Ron kissed me. He pulled away and gave me one of his smiles.

"We just got the start wrong. Let's give this one last try. I'm get the ending right, and so will you. Deal," He smiled at me.

"Deal, I'll stay by you till the end. I'll be your strength, and you will be mine," I smiled at me.

"Sumia owes me 500 gold pieces," Dusty ran off.

"Not even going to question that," Erin looked straight down at us.

"You will be my sky, and I'll be your earth. You will be the nobody to my seaweed brain. I'll be your keyblade hero, and you will be the princess of heart," He said waving his hands.

"When life leaves you high and dry. I'll be at your door you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and make you well, to make you well," Noah sang and strummed his guitar. What song is he playing?

"You know you say some weird things, but I like them. They feel like they fit," I smiled at him.

"Guess, they do. So does Noah's lyrics, and I make that promise. I would do all of that. I would do it all to make you well," He kept smiling, he was happy.

"I do as well. Oh I also have something for you," I handed him the sword. He pulled it out of the sheath. The sword was a silver one-handed saber. The sword had blue trim all over it. The hilt was silver handle connected to a handguard that drops down on the right side styled like a angel wing, that connected to the end of the handle. Link said he made it so it was easier to keep your grip.

"This sword, its power, I feel it course through me. It represents our oath. I'll call it oathkeeper," He placed the sword in its sheath, and placed it on his back, under his jacket. Not even sure how he places it there. He turned away. "I'm heading inside. Talk to you later,"

"Alright, and Ron," I looked at him.

"Yes," He looked at me.

"You have replaced Chrom in my heart," I smiled at him.

"I know," He smiled, and walked away. I looked up where the others were and smiled at them. "Thank you,"

**Author's Notice: That took long enough. Sorry about that, but I am busy man. I have life other then writing. I'm a college student with a job, girlfriend, and a social life. I might be on spring break, but doesn't mean I'm not busy. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but I don't know when it will be done. Anyways we have our second official ship. Yes Ron and Cordelia ship was canon. Sorry for those who wanted Ron x Sumia, and Ron x Lissa. Yeah Who's the first ship. Even I don't. What you think Ron was joking about the author not knowing. I don't. Anyways. Vote, Share, Review, Favorite, Follow. I'm seriously. I don't care if your review was just you stating your favorite part. I'm happy to hear them. I also need you to vote. Anyways till next time.**

_Stay Calm and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight _


	21. Chapter 21

So yeah the vote is now  
SAO-2  
Kingdom Hearts-3. A lead by one Also props to Zues Killer Productions, for being the only person to vote without me actually asking for your vote in a message. You get a virtual cookie. Three chapters left to vote guys. Anyways onward to the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction expect for my own original characters which includes Ron, Aurion, Percival, Isaac, and Jolt. Everything else is owned by either Noah, Erin, Dusty, Nintendo, Square Enix, Link, and Charlie. Who owns Self-insert I don't know, but mine was inspired by Asleep which you know is owned by Gone2GroundEX.

Chapter 20  
Stats

So yeah its been two weeks, and Sumia still hasn't punched Chrom. So yeah I've been spending sparring or going on dates with Cordelia. Of course neither of those are what I'm doing right now. No right now, I'm in a random room in the Ferox castle with the others adventurers of our team. Dusty is sitting on one of the beds eating cookies, and Erin is sitting next to her writing in a journal. Maybe talking to her counterpart? Still have to do that. Link and Charlie are staring out the windows also in disbelief at something. Noah sitting at the other bed in deep thought.

"So what are we discussing again?," I leaned against the wall.

"Stats, Anyone know what they're stats could be," Erin wrote in her journals.

"I picked strength and speed for my stuff. I'm fast and strong, My defense could use increase. I don't think my resistance is high either," Noah looked at us.

"I think I have high defense, strength, and resistance. I think I'm also a mix of Stahl and Sully's stats," Erin wrote her

"I'm pretty sure I've got high magical strength, and speed.," Dusty bite into her cookie.

"I don't think I picked my stats, I think my stats are Gregor's," Link shrugged and didn't stop looking out the window.

"I don't know my stats," Charlie kept staring out the window. What is out there?

" I've got no idea of what my stats would be. Since I'm using borrowed power I don't know what my stats would be. If anything I could guess speed and strength because all of them expect for Percival were way fast. All of them were strong. For the others ones I don't know. They could resist some magic but not all, so I think my resistance is moderate. Percival and Ron were tanks, and most rpgs characters I have are tanks, so I think my defense is ok, but I do get hit hard sometimes. Luck, I've got no idea. Then again," I looked in my pack, and pulled out. It was brown leather book. I opened it and looked through it. It was all random lines by Aurion. Several of them were lines telling me to open the journal. Wasn't it suppose to open when he sends a message.

"Hey anyone know what we should call ourselves," Erin kept writing in her journal. Starting to wonder if she is recording things or just talking to her counterpart.

"Travelers," I kept reading my journal. Ever message Aurion had, he called me by my name.

"Outsiders," Link faced me.

"Vote?" I looked at everyone. Link turned back to the window. What was out there?

"Why does it matter, they are the same thing. Both mean basically the same thing. We are travelers from another world, and we are outsiders to this world," Noah pointed out.

"He's not wrong. Any of you guys wonder why we were summoned here. Kami said we were to help the shepherds save the world, because without us they fail," Dusty bite into her cookie. "She also said we had oaths that we had to complete because of our summoning,"

"Why do you think you guys were summoned? Kami never said what they were," I curled my fingers.

"I'm here to keep you in balance. I'm Link's plus one. I'm here to keep you all in order. I'm your support," Charlie leaned against the wall.

"Who cares? I've been here for fives years, and the only thing I have to worry is you guys leaving me like everyone else," Dusty set down her cookies.

"I don't know what my oath is, but I've got a feeling. I need to make sure you guys are alive. You can't die," Erin looked near tears.

"Are we going to just ignore what Dusty just said?" Charlie reached for the cookies, but Dusty slapped his hand with her elfire tome.

"Yeah, Yeah, we are all surprised that Dusty been here for five years, but that's not really important right now," Noah lied on the bed. His look had become dark.

"Not what I meant," Charlie looked at Noah.

"So Link, what do you think your oath is," Noah turned to face him.

"Dunno, but I think I need my name has something to do with it," Link sighed. "Ron, how about you man,"

"No idea. Only idea I got is Aurion's in my way," I feel really weak all of a sudden. I moved to sit on the bed, and leaned forward. I kept looking into the journal. There was a line in Aurion's writing. Watch out he's coming. It was on the date March 14. "Guys what date is today?"

"March 14th," Erin didn't look up from her journal. I wrote down Who?

"Now back to the topic at hand. Noah, what do you think you're oath is?," Link didn't turn away from the window. What the hell have they been looking at this whole time?

"Doesn't matter, I'm here, and nothing going to stop me," Noah turned his hands into a fist, and his look became in darker.

"Will you stop hiding in the dark. Just tell us," Charlie looked at Noah.

"I'm fine," Noah glared at Charlie.

"That's what you said to Olivia. She didn't believe you, and she been asking us about you. Even asked Cordelia, and that didn't go well. Let's just said she should not ever play the pronoun game," Erin closed her journal.

"Delia thought she was talking about Ron, and got into a fight. It was fun. Seriously though Delia would turn Olivia into a meat-toboggan. Good thing Olivia straighten things out," Dusty bite into a cookie, and laughed.

"When the fuck did that happened? I stared at her.

"At the hot springs, we spent a lot of time in there What do you think we talked about you the whole time?," Erin laughed and looked at me.

"No, and I'm glad you didn't. Feels wrong if you did. Also slightly scared that you would," I scratched my chin. I've been gaining a bit of a beard. Wonder if they have razors in this world?

"Don't worry about it. We only talked about you for a part of the time when we really needed the plan time. We couldn't plan much without Link or Charlie," Erin waved her pencil, and went back to writing.

"Didn't care to bring me into all that planning," Noah turned to face Erin.

"And yet you were the one who stole the ring from Anna, and stuck in into my pocket," I pointed out.

"Wait you had a ring for Cordelia. What did she say when you asked her," Erin looked at me.

"Didn't he already propose, and they agreed to be married?," Noah looked at me.

"Man, I didn't think I see the day," Link pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Our little Quick-step all grown up," Charlie actually did wipe his eyes.

"No, we just got back together. I only bought the ring before all of this, and I sold it when we broke up. Noah was there when I sold it, and he stole it from Anna," I glared at my ninja comrade.

"The ring. THE RING MISLEAD me," He just looked at me and gave a chuckle.

"Oh good, wouldn't want all that planning to go to waste," Erin grinned.

"You know for all that planning, I could have just used my speed and run from her," I looked at our cavalier.

"Oh, we planned for that. Dusty was going to sneak into your home, and stab you in the leg so you would have that leg injury which would slowed you down. It was a last option, if everything else failed. We could have just also done it when you were in your room. You play guitar everyday at 2pm, and I only know that because Link told me. We just went with the forest outside because well it was open. Also why didn't you run?," Erin pointed out a major point.

"Percival told me to, and the billiards balls in my head were really distracted," I shrugged. "Also to get back on topic, Noah what do you think you're oath is. Even I know you're hiding something. Olivia said you had to find something to live for. You said she was the reason you had to live. Tell us why that is,". It was quite after a while. seconds became minutes, and those minutes felt like days.

"I lost them. My family. We were on a trip. I helped my parents with driving through a rural road. I was heading through a stop, and a car that I barely saw coming crashed into us at 100 miles probably. The driver was drunk, and my whole family was killed. I've got no one left," Noah shut his eyes. "If I was only faster, maybe I could have stopped, or even missed the driver,"

"That's a lie. You said it yourself. Olivia is your reason to live. You aren't alone in this world. You got us for one thing. You have the other shepherds who aren't travelers. You have Liv," Charlie looked at Noah.

"Yeah, maybe but I made a deal with the demon. Jean, he keeps hunting me. If I lose to him. My soul goes to the demon he is and I can't beat him," Noah didn't look up.

"Dark. Let's change the topic. Now for all of you have been wondering what the hell I've been looking at this whole time. There some strange guy having Risen dancing to Thriller," Link looked at all of us with a straight face.

"WHAT?" I ran to the window, and saw Link was telling the truth. There were risens dancing Thriller. They were dancing freaking Thriller. Why?

"You only mentions this now," Erin glared at Link.

"If I said something, none of these conversation here would have happened. Which was the only reason we came here in the first place," Link shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Who gives a flying fuck? Let's get down there and find why." Noah ran out of the room. We all followed him out, and we didn't stop until we reached the area. There was a strange man in front of them. He was purple. No seriously his entire outfit was purple. He got a dark purple shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple boots. He had cape over his outfit. His hair was you guessed purple, and a couple mess. No seriously he looked like he just got out of bed.

"Ooh there you guys are here finally. I'm Chaos, its nice to meet you," He turned facing us, and then he appeared in front each of us and shakes our hands. Yeah I don't believe it either. "You should see them when they get down with the funk,"

"Zombies are always like that," Link gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, but they are a kinda boring. They won't do their job. Gotta fix that," Chaos turned and summoned a giant purple spear thing from his hands. It top looked like a flying fairy with a arrowed tail. Then I noticed the spear thing was growing longer. It was five feet, now its twenty feet, now its forty, moving to sixty. Growing onto eighty, when will it stop growing. Ok it stopped at hundred and twenty feet along I think. Hey I ain't a ruler. I'm just a swordsman. How is he going to wield that? No seriously how do you wield a spear that's likes well way more bigger then you?

"FAIRY TAIL," Chaos swung the spear somehow, and wiped out the risen in a single blow.

"How did he wield that thing," Cordelia appeared out of no where. Also Gaius,Lissa and Olivia, alongside the rest of the shepherds.

"When did you guys get here?" I looked at my girlfriend wondering where she was. Also what smelled like tangires?

"Right after you guys. Are you telling me you didn't notice me? Wow now I know how Kellam feels," Cordelia sighed. Yeah she still does that. A least its not about Chrom anymore.

"Sucks doesn't it," Kellam appeared out of nowhere. What you think I would react Its Kellam, do you know how often this happens? You get use to it.

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me Delia?" I gave my a hurt look. It got kinda quiet for a while.

"I can't stay mad at you. I forgive you," Cordelia gave me a quick kiss. Yeah she was getting me the silence treatment because she knows I hate awkward silence. Also I'm kinda nervous about screwing up. What this is my first relationship?

"Can you stop ignoring me," Chaos slammed his the end piece of his spear on the ground. Ok seriously is that top part suppose to be a fairy symbol?

"Dude, we were having a moment," I glared Chaos, and drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Sorry, but Yeah, this dream will last forever, And this dream will never die, We will rise to meet the challenge every time." Chaos danced in a circle.

"Did he just single a line from a pokemon," Noah looked at him shocked.

"Yes, Yes I did," Chaos kept dancing in a circle.

"It's a battle, win or lose. It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose. You've got the right stuff. So make your mind up. Find the courage inside of you," Chaos just kept dancing. Is he just going to keep doing that? I'm so LOST.

"He's just going to keep doing that?" Noah, you just stole the words from my mouth. Aren't you a ninja, aren't you suppose to stop doing that since you promoted?

"His dancing is worse then mine," Olivia hide behind Noah. I hope he can get her to believe in her own skill. Even though she was right. His dancing does suck, but anyone compared to Olivia's dancing sucks.

"I wanna be a hero! Give me just one chance...And the future will decide...  
If there's a hero buried deep inside...I wanna be a hero!" Chaos appeared right next to me and sang those lyrics. While he was dancing around me. DELIA HELP ME. Wait did he just disappear?

"By the way meanie, My dancing skill are amazing. Jerk, now I gotta do !," Chaos swung his spear like he did when he used his fairy tail attack. So he just yells random things.

"SCATTER," I stood in front of Cordelia, hoping to take the blow. Noah slammed to the ground with Olivia. Erin pulled Gaius to the ground. Link kneeled in front of Lissa with his shield out. What do you have the mirror shield? Charlie stood in front of Tharja and Anna. Why are you tanking two of them? Whatever the attack is coming and three, two one. The blow is here, its moving through all of of us got hit by the shaft. Why do I feel nothing?

"Urgh," Charlie went to ground flying. He wasn't moving. He wasn't fucking moving. HE WASN'T FUCKING MOVING.

"HEALER HEAL HIM NOW," I screamed at my comrades. I don't know why but only Charlie was hit. Seriously he only got the shaft and it didn't hurt me. Hell Chrom got the point, and he isn't hurt. Well Anna and Tharja are dragging him out of the field. Now to face Chaos.

"But your heart always knows what's right. It's not about win or lose, it's the path you the journey begin," Chaos was dancing again, can you even call that dancing, he's really just moving in a circle. "Oh wait you're still alive,right well of course that failed. Well then I pay you back for with this. My secret technique: FLYING FALCON FIBER ATTACK,".

"What the flying fuck does that mean? Seriously this guy is crazier then Dusty," Noah nearly dropped his sword in pure shock. Gotta agree with him.

"Oh no he isn't. I'm gonna turn him into a Meat-Toboggan," Dusty puffed and held up her spear and tome. I'm guessing she doesn't know what to kill him with.

"OOH, Meat-Toboggan. Can I become a Chaos-Toboggan instead? You know grippin' my entrails like the reins of Santa's sleigh in a trail of gore and bile, why I laugh as the horrified look of the children ask WHY," Chaos laughed, and stared at the sky?

"OH GOD," I am visually disturbed right now. Do you know how hard that is going to be get out my head. THAT IS NOT A IMAGE I WANT IN MY HEAD.

"Anyone else smell wine?" Erin was shaking. What do you think she is shaking about?

"Turn around or before I pierce the heavens with my whip," Chaos laughed. I think he was still thinking about the Chaos-Toboggan.

"I don't think you can pierce the heavens with a whip," Cordelia looked really confused.

"But they are good for some other things isn't that right 't your experience with it nice?," Sumia gave a strange look to Chrom who didn't react, and I just realized what she was implying. Oh gods, I could have gone my whole life without hearing that. Especially from freaking Sumia. "Also Cordelia, you were right about it, he is-," and with that I'm going to move away from that conversation. I really didn't need to hear that. I'm just going to turn around, and HOLY MOTHER OF NAGA. Behind all of us where portals, hundreds of them with various of weapons, wine jugs, pickles, women in bikini for some reason, and shopping carts. Also one guy screaming he is a daedric prince of madness and shouldn't be put in a situation like this.

"So I'm guessing you're a Archer class servant," I scratched my chin.

"Nope, I'm a CHAOS class servant," Chaos did a handstand.

"Those women must be cold in their small clothes. We should help them," Chrom just said that. They are being aimed at us. Cue all of the shepherds facepalming, expect for Frederick. He was holding a bag of pebbles in his hands, so guess what he hit himself with. Yeah he won't be fighting this battle.

"I rather question those grey things?" Cordelia looked at the shopping carts. Of course she doesn't know what those are. Shopping carts don't exist here.

"Its a shopping cart. I made it out of CHAOS. I can make anything I can called PARTY ROCK," Chaos spun in a circle, and did a pose.

"Figured he would have said Chaos-make magic," Noah held Donny.

"Why does he think women in bikinis is a good weapon?" Link scratched the back of his head. We were all lose here man.

"Maybe he thinks fan service is our weakness," Noah gave a chuckle.

"I am not Freed, I will not lose to fan service," I held my sword.

"DEADMAN," Chaos' attack went flying at us.

"What now?" Noah looked at us.

"DODGE," I stared at the attack. Dusty grabbed Link flew up. I tossed Lissa to Delia and she flew away. Erin rode off with Gaius. Noah just ran while carrying Olivia. Me, well I haven't moved after tossing Lissa. I'm going to do something incredibly stupid. I'm dodging the girls, and blocking the weapons. I don't know how I am. I think Percival might be giving me his tactical moves. I slashed the pickles. I don't know why he thought pickles would be a good weapon. Well I'm doing OK. A couple of the weapons hit me , I haven't had to worry about a shopping cart yet, and now I'm on the ground. My head really hurts. Wait, yup I got direct hit by a shopping cart, and ouch. Something landed on my gut. Its one of the girls. I can't move, and the attack keeps going. Well I'm screwed. I just going to shut my eyes, and wait for it to end. After a while it went quiet. I opened my eyes and only saw skin and fabric. I'm covered by women in bikinis. I don't enjoy this. I'M ABOUT TO FREAK OUT. I HAVE LITTLE ROOM HERE. I HATE BEING CLAUSTROPHOBIA.

"Wooh, that was fun, but now I got to go. SO ONCE UPON A TIME," I think he disappeared. I CAN'T SEE A THING.

"Is everyone ok?" That's Erin isn't it.

"HELP ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY FANSERVICE," Yeah that panic attack happened earlier then I thought it did. I'm not in a good place. Wait is that a hand? I see red hair and armor. THANK YOU DELIA. I'm on my fight, and I noticed the red hair turn to black. That wasn't Cordelia. Thank Naga I didn't kiss her.

"You aren't Cordelia," Who is this mysterious girl? She's dressed like a pegasus knight. She got red hair that turns to black, and red, but who is she?

"Good perception. I'm Persia Winters. I'm another pegasus knight," The girl smiled at me.

"I think we are only to need a day off after this," Robin turned away from the field and went back inside. Gotta agree with you man. Gotta agree with you.

**Author Notice: WEIRDEST CHAPTER EVER. My spring breakers over now, so I can't use my free time to write any more chapters, but I'll try to get it out as fast as I can. Another new character. Chaos,who the hell is he. We learned a bit about our characters, and things were insane. I promise the next chapter will be less insane. Also for anyone question what the hell was up with the stuff I did with Sumia. I have no idea, it just happened. I don't know. I'm just calling it her dark side, and leaving it at that. Anyways Vote, share, favorite, follow, review, state you're favorite part. Until next time. **

**Stay calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So the vote is now **  
**SAO-4 **  
**Kingdom hearts-4. All tied up again, If you asking why because, Link and Charlie got a vote. Nuff said. The vote will end in the next chapter, so if you want to give a choice about the next self-insert will be, VOTE. **  
**Anyones onto the chapter stuff, let's see if I can't throw a twist in the story, that you won't see coming. No that doesn't mean we will get another scene with Chaos, or Sumia being well that. ONWARD.**

Chapter 21

The Hero

Well this sucks. We are in the infirmary right now. Charlie is unconscious. Anna, Erin, Maribelle, and Lissa are healing him, but he won't get up. Also Tharja's here for some reason, not sure why?

"Why can't he get up?," Link looked at Lissa.

"I don't know. I've healed all his injuries. He should have woken up by now. Its like his power is just gone," Lissa sighed and dropped her staff. Is sighing going her thing now.

"Anyone else wonder why he was the only one injured. We were all hit by that attack, but only he got hurt. Its like the rest of us just the weapon just passed through us," I looked at my comrades.

"Maybe it was that plot armor, I bought," Noah gave a laugh. I slammed my first into his cheek. I know he was making a joke to keep our spirits up, but I had a little rage mode. I had to punch something

"I'll help you up," I pulled Noah back on his feet.

"I agree with that statement, It was not cool. NEEE SOM, BAAA," Tharja turned to face Noah, and chanted. Noah leaned over in pain. Damn Tharja what the hell did you do?

"Stop," I looked at her.

"No," Tharja turned around, and I feel so much pain. When did my hand get on the grounds?

"Tharja, leave him be," Cordelia pushed her. Wait is she on the ground? Dear god Tharja stop cursing everyone.

"Tharja, stop the curses," Erin looked at her, her sword in her hand. When did she have a sword?

"No," Tharja gave a wave for her hand, and now Erin's kneeling on the ground in pain. Oh Naga, she's cursing everyone now isn't she.

"Ok, Sunshine, stop cursing Swirls, or I'll end you," Gaius drew his sword.

"No," Tharja looked at him. He's about to be cursed. Any minute now he's going to fall on the ground, and he's not falling.

"What about me?" Noah looking deadly ill,

"Yes, please let them go," Robin held out a tome.

"Fine,Nyssa, ray tho, bah," Tharja looked at all of us,and I felt my strength turn to me. I stood up, but my strength was only partly back.

"Well that's nice timing," Noah stood up.

"Thank you Robin," I stood silently, holding onto one of the table.

"Yes, perfect timing," Noah gave Tharja a look.

"Do you know any curses that can heal Charlie," Robin looked at her, and still held his tome out. Wait, that's a tactic book, my bad.

"Yes," Tharja looked at us, and pulled out a book.

"Wanna, maybe use it," Link looked at her.

"Let me get the supplies," Tharja ran off.

"I'm going to take a nap. That curse really could my strength," I moved towards the door.

"Will you actually get some sleep?" Link looked at me.

"I don't have the distraction keeping me from that," I continued to move to the door. I felt someone grab me, and force me to lean on them. I looked , and saw Cordelia.

"Let me help you walk," Cordelia looked like she could barely walk. Man, why do you have to do this? You can barely walk, but you put me first.

"No, I can do it myself," I pulled away from her, and I leaned on the door.

"What's the distraction?," Dusty bite into a cookie. Where does she get all the sweets?

"Let's just say when you can hear really well, some things you hear you kinda don't want to hear," I walked out the door way.

**VIEW CHANGE: LINK's TURN**

So yeah, it was a quite weird day. Of course we haven't seen much of Tharja after that event, or Ron. Thought I know Ron is sleeping. Its dinner time now, and we are all eating. Expect for Ron and Tharja. Well don't know what to say about that. All I know is we are all in a cafeteria, that makes me think I'm back in school.

"Wooh," Ron ran into the room, and looked confused. I wouldn't blame him. The room's a giant circle, with several rectangle tables. Even wooden station with food set up. I have no idea why this is, but hey. I'm going to quote a friend and say logic out the window.

"Ron, over here," Cordelia waved over to him. Now he's sitting beside her with a trail of smoke behind him. He really needs to stop that.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ron beamed a smile, and gave Cordelia a kiss. He really let go that whole broken heart thing with her.

" I got you that Пельмени you liked," Cordelia slid a plate to him. It was grey colored, and felt like meat. Man, those are dumplings, russian's style, according to Ron. Which I don't get. Why do they have their own style of dumplings? Also what exactly is the difference?

"Пельмени!Thank you Cordelia," Ron started eating the dumplings. He really likes those things.

"So, you got your sleep," Erin looked at him.

"Yeah," Ron kept eating his dumplings. He could eat a bucket of those.

"So Charlie's not getting better is here," I looked at Lissa and other healers.

"Nope. Sorry sweetie. He's still not up," Lissa frowned at me. Man, her anime eyes look bad, when like that. Seriously stop doing that.

"Its fine," I turned away from her. I can't look at her like that.

"I'm heading to heal him after this," Anna bite into her steak.

"How much are you going to charge to do that?" I looked at him.

"I'm not going to charge to heal him," Anna looked shocked.

"Didn't you ask one of Ylissean knights about being paid for healing?" Noah looked at her.

"Which one are you talking about?" Anna looked shocked.

"The one you're dating," Noah gave her chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Anna kept looking shocked.

"The one with the shield," Ron looked up from his plate, which was emptied. Holy crap he ate that fast. He started drinking down a cup of tea.

"Surprising, a mongrel like you drinking tea," Maribelle glared at Ron from her cup.

"Hey, I'm not a mongrel, I'm a knight. I'm a Knight you hear me. Just cause I'm not a noble, doesn't mean I can't drink chay, bitch," Ron glared at Maribelle.

"Gregor, did you hear what he called me?," Maribelle looked at the mercenary.

"Gregor thinks you deserved it," Gregor looked away as the troubadour looked upset, and red-faced. Ron held up his fist up for a fist bump, and Gregor didn't leave him hanging.

"I didn't charge him," Anna pulled back, and got the topic back to what it was.

"I'm heading out to train," Ron grabbed his plate, and now he's gone. Why does he have that much speed?

"Is he ok?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Probably just worried about Charlie. He's a good kid. He's reckless, bad with words, a loner, weak, and a idiot Just take care of him. He's not that bad of a guy" ," I looked at her.

"Oh he's a idiot, but he's my idiot. I will ," Cordelia smiled. Was that a compliant cause that was a little rude.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling?" Erin fidgeted in her seat. She's right though, I've got a chill going down my spine.

"Yes, but only because I haven't had any sugar. Specs, swindled me out of all my sweets," Gaius sighed from his plate. They didn't give him any deserts, or I should say I took it before he could get his hands on it. He had a sugar crash last time we fought. That was not useful.

"Serious, I've had it since Nighty left," Erin passed her desert to Gaius. He grabbed it and devoured it. He devoured it faster then Ron ate his food, and he eats fast.

"Why don't we just look for him?," Dusty bite into her cake.

We all ran out of the the cafeteria, and looked for our friend. I don't know, but I was really nervous. Something didn't feel right. That chill down my spine feel colder, and had a strange feeling of madness. I don't like Madness.

"Found him," Dusty looked out the window.

"Where?," I stared at her.

"He's lying on the ground in the yard. I think he fell asleep. Don't know why he has his swords out or why all those Ferox soldiers are also on the ground dead. Maybe it was a Frederick's fanatical fitness hour?," Dusty looked at all of us.

"Guys, we might want to get down there," Erin ran off, and I followed after her. We didn't stop running until we got down to Ron. He was lying on the ground, but he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't breathing at all.

"Ron," Erin looked crestfallen. "He's ok right,". Why does she look like so upset?

"Define ok," A mysterious voice came from above. I looked up, and saw a strange man sitting on one of the railings. He was dressed in purple, dark red, and black of a strange armor. It look like heavy plate armor, but I think he's going to be quick. He had purple spiky hair, that seem familiar. He had a silver sword, and a weird golden tome with a lightning on it. Also he's got a weird purple dragon mask. Also a purple aura wrapped around him.

"Who are you," Cordelia ran up, and she just got here?

"I am Amon, and here to kill that boy," He raised his tome at us. "Feel my POWER!," He held a golden ball of lightning, and he threw it at Ron's unconscious body.

"Not happening," Noah grabbed Ron, and dragged him out of the blast radius.

"How dare you get into my way," Amon appeared right in front of Noah. He slammed his sword into Noah's gut, and sent him flying into a wall.

"Noah," Olivia ran up to him, and fed him a elixir.

"Leave him alone," Erin charged at him, but Amon grabbed her halberd. Erin smirked, and drew a sword. She pierced the sword into Amon's shoulder.

"Urgh," Amon stepped back, and pulled the sword out of his chest. He looked barely affect by the blow.

"This is the end of your story!" Dusty charged at Amon, but he just turned around and fired a Thoron. Right at Iris. Dusty flew flying off of her pegasus, and her spear even went flying out of her hands, and nearly hit Ron.

"Couldn't that have him hit. Would have made my job much easier." Amon charged up another thoron. He fired it at Ron.

No," Cordelia held her spear in front of her, while standing right next to him. The blast went right through her chest. She crumbled to the ground, only to get on one knee. "I did my best, but that wasn't good enough. I'm leaving now.". Right, causal mode. Well a good thing because I am not telling Ron his girlfriend is dead. I am not climbing up that mountain.

"Pity, why do you get in my way?" Amon charged up another spell.

"Maybe because he's our friend, and we don't want our friends to die," Erin charged at him, punching him in the gut. Thought his spell went off, and went through Olivia.

"Can't help anyone, limping like this... Time to exit...stage left..." Olivia limped off the field. Only Erin, Gaius, Noah, Lissa, and me are still standing.

"No," Noah charged at Amon, swinging his sword. Amon deflected the blow, and Noah continued the attack.

"Lissa, get Ron out of here," I pulled my bow off my back, and nocked an arrow.

"I can't leave you," Lissa was healing Dusty.

"We can't protect Ron, and fight this guy," I fired an arrow, and it nicked Amon's neck. Purple ooze gave out that wound. What the goddamn hell?

"Enough," Amon swung his sword at Noah, and he went flying into Gaius. Those two are out now. That blow had some weird light to it.

"Gaius," Erin looked at the thief. He didn't reply. "YOU DASTARD,". Erin charged at Amon swinging her sword. She slashed right at the side. It was a good strike, but Amon sidestepped it, and held his sword to her neck.

"Just surrender. I only want the old," Amon glared at her, and then looked where Ron was. He wasn't there anymore. In the corner of my eye I saw Lissa dragging Ron away.

"No," Amon pulled his sword from Erin's head, and started the swing. Only for a spear to burst through his shoulder. He dropped the sword thankfully, and turned to see Dusty's smiling face.

"I told you. This is the end of your story," Dusty twisted the spear, only for Amon to grunt in pain. "Does that hurt, good,". Amon groaned and punched her in the gut. She crumpled to the ground. He pulled the spear out, and snapped it like a kit kat. He raised his hand, and a lightning ball filled his hand. Guess I gotta do this. I gave a four note-whistle. Then I heard her. The stomping of hooves. A brown mare appeared out of nowhere, and stomped a hoof on Amon, sending him back.

"Ampy?," Erin looked at the horse.

"No, that's my horse, Epona," I looked at her. "Turns out I'm a bow knight, not a hero. Go figure,".

"Is he dead," Dusty looked at the masked man."Cause that's a boring deaths,"

"No I'm not dead," Amon stood back up, "I will kill you all,". He fired another Thoron at me, and Erin. We dived in opposite directions, and I reached for my bow. Only to find out I didn't have it anymore. I looked to where I was, and saw it on fire. Great, I've got one weapon down. I drew my sword.

"How do we beat him," Erin looked at me.

"I don't know," I sighed. I really don't have a plan. I'm not really the guy who plans things out. That's usually Charlie, and Ron. I'm not good at this. I don't know what to do.

"Hit him until he dies," Dusty's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked around, and didn't see where she was. I scanned the field, and saw Amon had her by the neck.

"Enough out of you," Amon tossed her aside, and fired another Thoron. It slammed into her, and exploded. She exploded. Why did she explode?

"DUSTY," Erin screamed and charged at Amon. He struck her with the flat of his blade, and she went flying into the wall. She tried to stand up, only to crumple against the wall.

"_Don't give up,_" Huh where did that from. It sounded like Ron, but he isn't here. "Y_ou gotta say defiant to the end,"_. Seriously where is his voice coming from? "K_eep trying until you win. That's what it means_,". Oh now I get it. Its my memories. I remember now. Ron mentioned how he was flunking Mopro, but he wasn't worried. He wasn't worried, and he had days left to pass a class that he was flunking the whole term. I still remember that goofy smile.

"_I'm not worried, I'll keep going until I win. A winner is the one who keeps going when the going gets tough, and the loser, the one who gives up when its tough_," Ron really doesn't know when to give up, but hey he's right. Plus that stupid war elf factor helps him. He actually passed the class, after fixing his grade at the last day. Kid is stubborn to the fault, but it helps him.

"Doesn't matter how many times you take me down. I'm going to get up again. I'll be defiant even till my sword breaks and I've gotta fight with my fists. I'll be defiant even until I can't fight anymore. Do your worst, cause me. I'm giving it my best shot, cause I'm brave enough to keep fighting where others, would flee," I held my sword in front of me to see it was something else. Green flames died around it, and it was something else. It had become a bluish-greenish double edged sword with a blue diamond in the hilt, and a normal zelda styled handle, and god damn it my sword become the Goddess sword.

"You will fall by Donny," Noah raised his sword in the air. Well he's up, but we have lost Gaius now I'm guessing.

"Shucks, I'm glad ya got such faith in me," Donnel when the fuck did you get here?

"Talking about the sword again," Noah looked confused where the villager came from.

"Ya really got to explain to why your sword is named after me. Its creepy," Donnel scratched his pot.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WEARING A POT ON YOUR HEAD," Amon screamed, and looked at Donnel.

"BECAUSE I CAN," Donnel raised his spear, and stabbed Amon in the stomach.

"I'm taking that pot from you," Amon glared at Donnel.

"YA DON'T TOUCH MY POT. ITS MY POT," Donnel stabbed Amon in his right eye, and started to twist the spear. He ran off, and circled around the masked man. Amon disappeared into a trail of purple lightning and slammed Donnel into the ground. He stole the pot, and Donnels' got some messy black hair.

"Who's next," Amon placed the pot of his head for some reason.

"You have super speed?" Noah looked at him.

"Yes," Amon raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you use it earlier," I held my sword at him.

"Because I didn't want to," Amon charged at Noah, and slammed his sword into Noah's back. Noah went flying to the ground. Now its just me.

"You know what I'm going to release some Brooklyn rage," I readied my sword.

"Aren't you Italian, and from Rome?" Dusty looked up from where she was lying. So she survived exploding. How? Why?

"How do you know that," I looked at her. She was covered in bruises, and her pegasus was on top of her just as injured.

"Ron told me," Dusty half closed her eyes.

"Why?" I looked at her.

"Because I asked," Dusty closed her eyes completely, and I'm pretty sure she passed out.

"Forget about it," I charged at Amon. "Hiya," I shouted my critical quote, and swung my sword, only for trailing purple lightning to be left in my wake. Damn that super speed.

"Enough," Amon slammed into me, and I crumbled to the ground. It was a critical hit. "Now you die,". He swung his sword, and I held my to block. I didn't have to, because a hand blocked it. I looked at my savior. He was different. He had silver spiky hair that well you could only say a anime hair style. Also I think I saw elf ears. Also a green jacket with a shit ton of zippers. No seriously I'm counting 12 already, and there are still more. He had dark blue jeans, and dark silver boots. He also had green fingerless gloves. He also held a sword of emerald. No seriously it was sword made from emeralds. The entire blade was emerald green. Also the hilt and handle were shaped like a dragon. I have a feeling like I should know this guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Amon looked at the swordsman.

"I've got many names. The Emerald Dragon, The Brave Defender, Cloud Paladin, The Emerald Knightmare, but you may Tiffany," The swordsman looked at Amon, and he called Tiffany?

"Really, your name is Tiffany?," Amon was taken back by that comment.

"No, I was kidding," The swordsman laughed and held his sword out. I noticed something I missed. He had sea-green eyes, and they were filled with determined look. I swear I know this guy. "I'm the man behind the company. The rep of Defender Company echoes far and wide. When they talk about its badass leader, the badass green knight. A paragon of blades, the bravest man you'll ever met. They're talking about me, Quick-step, the legendary green knight,". Man, how could have I forgot about him. He's Quick-step, Ron's zengard hero, and the reason for his war elf factor. Why he's here though?

"But how, he promised that the target didn't have the power to summon you," Amon backed up.

"You feeling the flow," Quick-step raised his hand into the air. Is he quoting something?

"What?," Amon stepped back a little.

"You aren't feeling the flow. So you can't tell who's going to win this fight. Well let me explain, The winds of fate haven't spoken," Quick-step held his sword against the ground, and I felt a strong gust appear over us. "As the controller of my own fate, you're done,".

"Shut up, I'll destroy you with my power," Amon held up his hand, but no lightning came. "Why isn't it working?".

"Think ya need this?" Quick-step held up a thoron tome.

"How?," Amon turned white as a paint.

"I'm called Quick-step for a reason," Quick-step tossed the tome to Dusty. Not sure why she isn't moving at all, but hey I'm not complaining.

"I'll destroy you with my sword. You can't beat me.," Amon charged at him, but Quick-step just caught the blade with two fingers. The blade started to crack.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I not going to beat you. I'm going to destroy you," Quick-step took the blade from Amon's hand and threw it to the ground. It shattered into purple dust, and faded. When does that happen?

"No, No, No. It wasn't suppose to go like this," Amon backed up in a panic. He knew he was beat. Then he stopped moving. Then I saw it, Amon's upper body started to slip. He was cut into two.

SLASH! There's the sound of a sword cutting. Quick-step didn't move, but the blow has been done. He was that fast. Amon faded into purple dust and faded away, but not before a rune appeared and then faded. Was there drugs in my food?

"Begone Chaos.," Quick-step sheathed his sword into his jacket. I hope he has a scabbard in there.

"Thank you," Cordelia looked at him. When the fuck did you get back?

"Just doing my job. Heroes always show up when things are the worse," Quick-step beamed at her.

"How did he get so fast into our defenses," Flavia spat on the ground.

"Don't look at me, You're the reigning Khan," Basilio gripped his axe tightly. When did we get reinforcements?

"We could use a man like you on the shepherds, maybe then we wouldn't have lost Em," Chrom looked down. Damn it Chrom, is helping the shepherds out just a easy recruitment.

"Sounds like a epic offer, but I gotta decline. I've got places to be," Quick-step gave a bow.

"Oh," Chrom looked at him. Still kicking himself about Em. Sumia punch him now!

"But before I go, Cordelia give this to Ron," Quick-step reached into his shirt, and tossed Cordelia a necklace. It was weird green dragon head pendant on a simple black rope. "Should help him out,".

"I'll give it to him after he wakes up," Cordelia held the necklace tightly.

"Of course you will, not before or after. Its all in your fate," Quick-step disappeared in seconds. Why did Ron make him so fast?

"Hey Liv ," Noah looked at her.

"Yes," Olivia looked at him with curious half smile. I'm too beat to care. Wait, he's kissing her. I'm looking at Flavia now, and I can't tell if her look is anger, or laughter.

"Sorry, felt like that needed to be done, been waiting to do that for a while," Noah looked at her. He was turning red.

"Should have done it sooner," Olivia kissed him. That seem out of character for the shy girl. I blame Inigo.

"Yes, and now we need to talk," Flavia placed her hand on Noah's shoulder. Wait, why does she care if Noah likes Olivia? Also if Olivia, and Noah aren't kissing right now, why do I still hear people kissing. I scanned the field, and saw Erin kissing Gaius. When did that happen?

"What caused that Swirls," Gaius looked at her. Dude, is that how you react when a girl kisses you. Not smart.

"After the days I've been having, I needed to do something simple," Erin looked at him.

"I'm simple?," Gaius looked at her. Oh my gods. Read behind the lines, dumbass.

"No, but my feelings for you are. I like you Gaius," Erin turned red. "How do you feel about me?,". Didn't he already reveal that?

"I told you that already did I?," Gaius kissed her. Well that happened, and here I thought she end up with Chrom. I'm just going to sit on the ground, and why is the ground so close to me.

"LINK," Lissa was running over to me, but now my vision going black. I'm going to pass out now.

"OH NO, HE'S DEAD," There's Frederick's voice, and he completely is faking worried. Fuck you too Frederick.I'm beating the shit out of you when I wake up. Everything's black now, I'm down for the count...

**Author's notice: So yeah. That happened. When will Ron, and Charlie wake up. Who is Quick-step? Why did He save Link and the others. Who the fuck is Amon, and why did he change into a rune? How did Dusty survive exploding, and why did she explode? Will I answer any questions? Will we lose another narrator next chapter? Why is Anna dating someone? No one knows. Well we will have to wait until next chapter. So vote, review, share, favorite, follow, and say you're favorite part. Till next time. **

**Stay calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Time for the verdict. What I said it would be over by the 23rd chapter. This is the 23rd chapter of the story. Did you think I meant titled Chapter 23. No. So the next self-insert is. Drum roll please...  
**_Ron:*waits patiently* _**  
The Tactician Knight: The one time man. **_  
Ron: I'm a guitarist, not a drummer. None of us are drummers. _**  
The Tactician Knight: Walked into that one. Well the winning fanfiction is SWORD ART ONLINE, Anyways that fic will start when this one ends, whenever that will be. Anyways there will be another vote, and it will be important to the plot, Very important. Now get to the story. Let's see how this works out.  
**

Chapter 22  
The Darkness

CLANG! Noah's sword strike was parried by Flavia. Yeah, after that whole event with Amon, Flavia took Noah into the arena floor to test him.

She's kicking his ass. We're all in the stands watching. Expect for Cordelia. She's in the hospital watching Ron.

"Urgh," Noah went flying back from a strike from Flavia, and he went down to one knee.

"So, Flavia is Olivia's mother," I watched as Flavia continued the beat down.

"Apparently," Erin watched Noah got back to his feet. His look was getting fiercer and fiercer.

"This is fun. Go Flavia," Dusty cheered, and gave dark look. She really liked watching Noah getting his ass kicked.

"Wait, didn't Basillo adopt Olivia, somehow," I swear I read that somewhere.

"He did, but that's before he realized she was mine and Jas' daughter," Flavia struck Noah with her shield.

"Who the hell is Jas?" I watched Noah charge, and slash his sword right at Flavia's chest. It was a good strike, but it only nicked her.

"My dad," Olivia watched her boyfriend with look of worry.

"Guess she had to get her pink hair from somewhere," Erin sat quietly.

"Hit him in the eyes," I watched as Noah went for the eyes, and Flavia slammed her shield into his head. He went down on the ground.

"Nice advice, Zelda," Noah stood back up, looking really pissed.

"I was talking to Flavia. Also call me that again, and I will break your neck," I glared at him.

"Why?," Noah looked at me.

"Because, this amuses me, and I need a reason to laugh. My brothers are in the hospital, and I can't do anything to help them. So sorry, I need something to laugh at," I watched, as Flavia charged, and swung Noah into the wall.

"Well I might have some novels, with pictures. The fairy tail, and one piece books are funny at times," Lissa looked at me frowning. She really didn't like it when I'm upset. The sad part I'm upset when she's upset.

"Wait, you said fairy tail?" Noah looked at her.

"Focus,". Noah's turn around, and Flavia's sword was at him, and he moved his sword barely blocked the strike. Of course he was still sent flying back.

"You know what. I'm done. I'm going to release the dark power that I've been holding back," Noah glowed in a weird dark aura, that engulfed into. "This is the power Kami gave me,". He charged at Flavia with unnatural speed, and swung his sword. She raised her shield, but it shattered from the blow. Noah's strike kept going, and slashed like at her face. Flavia stepped back, and laughed despite the fact she was bleeding from her right eye.

"Good strike, I think you will be able to protect her," She left with that remark.

"I've been serving under you for also three years now, and you don't know why strength," Noah glared swords at the queen.

"Who's Kami?," Lissa looked confused.

"We all are asking that," Erin looked at Noah.

"Might have overdone it, man," I stared at him. Why was he raging him so much?

"She deserved it," Noah sheathed his sword.

"It was fun to watch," Dusty had one of Gauis' sweets in her hands, and ate it.

"Shut up," Noah continued to walk out of the arena.

"Rude boy. I'm going to sic Iris on you, and we will hurt you bad," Dusty glared at him, and kept stealing Gaius' candy. How is he not noticing that?

"Then I'll kill you both," He was out of the arena.

"I'm going to get that bitch," Dusty ran off.

"What just happened?," Erin looked at me. I only shrugged. I really don't know. I really don't know.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. I'm not telling.  
**

Why do we have to be here? Its a cold dark room, and its burning up because we are in the fucking desert. I hate these guys. Jean thought it was smart to join up with these idiots, and he's got the brand now.

"So how Plegians left," Jean stared at the girl. She had a medium purple ponytail that went down to her neck. She had a purple mix of the wyvern rider and cavalier class.

"Enough," The girl swung a purple longsword that's blade was circular not pointed. It went from wider, to less wide, and wide again.

"Give me back my sword," Another girl spoke up. This girl had purple hair which didn't stop until it reached the base of her neck, while two strands, that were on the sides of her head ended at the top of her breasts. She happened to be outfitted in a purple -color, strapless dress with a grey piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, with an intricate coat. The coat is made up of violet and dark red shaded parts, reaching to the hem of her dress but left some areas open exposing her dress undeath. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in grey with a red jewel. It was connected to her sleeves detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. They went over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins to her finger. She wears grey stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit,. They're connected to the dress with some kind of triangle.

"Sorry, Lucrecia," The girl with the sword passed it to the swordless girl.

"don't take it next time," Lucrecia sheathed the blade.

"Can we get back on topic. Star, you handle the boy," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he's at the body of the lake. Can't escape unless he could fly," Star ate a piece of candy, and gave a smile.

"Who put you in charge?" Jean glared at me.

"No one, but I'm getting things on topic," I didn't look his way.

"Well you're not the leader, I am. So I will get us back on topic," Jean moved close to the swordless girl, and well that's not the right action. Also his lips are on her neck way to close.

"You weren't elected leader, and why would I follow someone who doesn't realize he with his girlfriend right now," I turned away.

"Please I'm the one who thought of the idea to join the Grimleaf, and help them out, and what did you say about Thoaria," Jean looked wide eyed.

"That's Ridley, not Thoaria," I looked at him.

"Yeah, so can you move your lips from my neck, because Darion will kick you ass. Also Riley wouldn't like it," Ridley pushed Jean away from her neck.

"Um," Jean looked shellshocked.

"We are so having a talk after this," Thoaria looked at him her arms crossed in front of him.

"Back on topic, because this is pointless. Arthas," I watched as the white haired blacked armored paladin appeared from the shadows.

"Yes?" Arthas kneeled in front of me.

"You do your job," I looked at him.

"Yes, my target is destroyed. He breathed his last. I will be joining the plegian army and handing the shepherds.

"As long as you leave Ron to me. We will be find," I leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you kill him already? You could have easily killed him, but Amon had to step in. Now he's dead," Star gave a chilling smile.

"That reminds me, where's Mad-senpai. also did hero-senpai scar your face?" Thoaria ran a finger across the cross scar I got in my last fight.

"He's at a funeral for Amon. I don't know why, but he is," I only shrugged, and I pushed her away.

"What about -," Thoaria started to say,

"He's on the hunt," I looked at her.

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" Thoaria looked at me.

"How many of us are there? Its also one of the only reason Jean got any of you to join the Grimleaf," I looked at her.

"Which you have been against from the entire time," Jean came in between me and Thoaria.

"For good reason. Star, you did do your job?" I pushed the dark mage out of my face. I'm not in the mood for this.

"Yup, he's deader then dead. I left him in the bottom of the lake. Unless he can fly he dead," Star gave another of her smiles.

"Good for you," I turned away from her.

"When will you ever finish your target? You had three times already, and you curb-stomped him every time. Why don't you kill him already?" Jean looked at me.

"Because that's not how the story goes," I shut my eyes. I counted to ten, and then I opened them. Oh great he's still there.

"More of that fated battle bullshit, you're letting him get stronger," Jean went back to his old position.

"I think its nice. Let him reach for the stars, and look like he's going to be there. Then crush him like the little bug he is," Thoaria ran a finger across her axe.

"I'm done here. I'll be somewhere useful. Find me when you have a real plan," I left the room with a swift movement.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. Cause I think you can guess this one, but its not going to be simple.  
**

I'm looking at this weird building. Its a iron fort, with guards who look like they don't want to be there. So that's where she is. Well time to get to work. Now where's the first one, look a general. One strike to the head, and he's on the ground. Well now I've got four guards watching me. A sorcerer, a trickster, and two generals, are staring at me. Wait the trickster's running. Trying to warn the others? Well one move, and I charge right toward. A single vertical strike and he's in pieces. Woah, was that a spear. Right generals, dad always telling me to be mindful of my surroundings. This coming from the guy who charges into battle without even thinking about results. Well time to finish this. She's going to want her item back. This time I'm ready for the spear. I dodge the spear, and vaulted up. I aimed my swords right from the killing strike. He's on the ground dead. I landed back on the ground, and now for the caster. One charge, and now I'm in front of him.

"You're done," I slashed my sword into an upward slant, and now he's done for. I turned to face the last general.

"Who are you?" The general looked at me..

"Oh you know. Just your neighbor friendly swordsman. Now if its not too much trouble, get out of my way, or I'll make you. I need to get her item back," I raised my swords.

"I can't," The general moved his spear, but he fell onto the ground bleeding. What? Of course he wouldn't let me pass. Now I'm going to the fortress. Its one of those usual fortress areas, with the brown walls, red carpet. Seriously did they have a sale or something. I'm scanning for guards, and I don't really see any. Did this guy think no one would attack. Wait, corner of my right eye. Ooh a paladin. Also I think he's blocking the place I'm looking for. SCORE. Already how to proceed?

"Halt, who goes there," the paladin raised a spear, ooh silver. I'm liking this guy.

"Man, could you have thought of anything more cliche," I held a hand to my face, but didn't cover my eyes. What? That would be really stupid.

"Why are you here?," the paladin looked at me.

"I'm not explaining this to you. I'm just to kill you," I leaned forward, holding my swords out, and launched forward. The paladin's horse moved to block the strike, but who said I was aiming at the paladin. My first blow pierced right through the horse's chest, and I spun on the blade, sheathing it. I swung the other sword, and it pierced the chest. Not a killing blow, but that's not what I meant to do. A horizontal strike from my freed sword, and its over. I moved off the horse. I opened the door, and looked at all the stuff. There was so much random stuff. How am I suppose to tell where it is? Wait, by the jar, and there is it. I grabbed it, and looked at it. A small gold coin chipped into the corner. That's why he couldn't spend it. Well now to return it. Where was her room again. I do not want to run unto random girls room. Didn't she say something about it being on the corner. Not much to go on, but I'm almost there anyways.

"Who's there," a trickster happened to watch me.

"I'm looking at Severa, were is she?" I looked at the trickster, "And tell the truth, or I will kill you,".

"Room on the corner," The trickster just looked confused, completely surprised by my question.

"Thank you," I cut the trickster, into four pieces. What? He is the enemy you know? Now to the room. I opened the door slowly, and who do I see lying on the bed. A blue haired girl in well, let's say she doesn't have a lot of sleepwear on. Not cool Severa. Could have put something on other then your undergarments. Have you not heard of pajamas?

"Morning," I crept close to her.

"What?,' She slammed her fist into my chin, and sent me flying into the wall.

"Ouch, is that a nice way to say hello? Maybe to a risen, but why to me?" I rubbed my chin.

"What are you doing here?," Severa looked at me.

"Wanna put something on? Not comfortable seeing you like this," I turned away from her.

"Why are you here?," She grabbed her orange shirt, and placed it on.

"Well you know why we all came here. To save our parents and stop the bad guys. Figure we go and help out with Gangrel. So I followed dad's journal, and the map with the marks were all of us are suppose to be. Also a description of why, and things to watch out for. Your entry said you had to forced to work for the boss here cause an important keepsake was stolen from you. I came to get it back," I tossed the coin to her. "That's the coin you showed me. The important keepsake of yours.

"He took this as well?" Severa looked at the coin.

"Yeah, wait as well, as well. So this isn't the item you were missing," I looked at her.

"Nope," Severa looked at me frowning.

"Awh man, how could I messed up so much. Dad, why didn't you say what the item was?" I slammed my fist into the wall.

"You might want to leave-,"

"No way, I'm not leaving without you, and your keepsake," I glared at her, and stood up. "What was it?".

"The alarm is up. They know you are here. Even if you find it, I can't leave. I can't leave without Holland. With everyone trying to go after you, how can we all flee? We won't make it out," Severa looked down, "Thanks for trying,".

"I'll be back. I'll bring the others. We will free you," I walked towards the door.

"I know you will," Severa lied back in her bed. I started to run out. "You are a determined swordsman-,". I didn't hear the rest of it. I was already too far out. Wonder who to try next?

**Author's notice: Yeah. Things have changed up a little. Serious shit happened. What happened to Noah? What is the reason Aurion didn't want to join the Grimleaf? all questions will be asked don't worry. Dunno when the next chapter will be out. Probably not next week, cause well I have anime detour coming up, and I don't think I'll have the time sorry, and I'm working every day before detour.  
** **Now onto what the new vote will be. Somewhere into the fic, it will need a guest chapter that anyone can write. No that doesn't mean anyone will write it. There will be four writers who are in the running.  
Noah  
Erin  
Dusty  
?-I will reveal who it is, but until now the name is hidden because of spoiler.  
Since this won't need to worried about for a while. You guys can save your votes for a while. The people you can vote for might change. Before you ask, yes I did ignore Link and Charlie on the list. The issue with that is Charlie and Link told me no for this. Charlie doesn't have the time because of work, and he's not a writer. Also Link's busy with other stuff with school. So yeah Charlie and Link aren't really a choice, since I'm the one who wrote Link's view, and Charlie's. Also makes it kinda unfair. So that's it. Vote now, but I'll allow one change in your votes when all options are present. I'm keeping some hidden til the end sorry. Till then.  
**_Stay calm and you're the tactician~The Tactician Knight._


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm back guys. I'm actually starting to write this after I got back from Anime Detour. Saw a lot of fire emblems characters at a Anime Detour. Way too many Robins. Got a picture with Robin and Lucina. Not with the other fire emblem characters. Lon'qu was a major jerk for some reason, and before I could even ask he just said no. Didn't get the chance with Cordelia and Say'ri cause my phone's battery was too low to use the camera. Skipped Tharja cause well, I didn't really see herm or get close to her. Also got one with Terra, and other ones. Anyways while detour was fun, you are not here to hear about my trip, you are here to read a fire emblem fanfiction, but first the voting tally.**

**Erin-1**  
**Noah-1**  
**Dusty-0**  
**?-1**

**Yeah, so we have a three way here... Three way tie. Actually surprised someone voted for the Mysterious person since you have no clue who the hell he/she is. I'm serious, mysterious could be a completely different character that has not be introduced. Also sadly Dusty is the only writer not to get a vote.**

**Disclaimer: You know this song and dance already. I own nothing here, but my own ideas. Even the idea of the self-insert came from Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEx. **

Chapter 24

Shadows

We're all in the hospital room watching. All of our healers are trying again to wake up Charlie and Ron. Noah leaning on the door, not even caring at all. Dusty was sitting in a chair, eating a bag of chocolate. Gaius, he's freaking out cause he can't find any of his candy, and all the shops are out of sweets. Olivia's just hiding.

"No good, I'm out of magic," Erin leaned against the wall.  
"Same here," Lissa fell to the ground, and went into a sitting position. "The weird thing is I can't sense any injuries on him. I've healed all the injuries he had. He should wake up, but he's not. Is his power gone?'  
"Why don't you slap him Erin, It worked last time," Noah laughed, and still not didn't turned to face his comrades.  
"I slapped him because I needed to knock some sense into him, and not because he wouldn't wake up," Erin glared at him.  
"Then use your shock collar, or wind whip. Just torture him to wake him up. That always works," Noah gave a grin.  
"What? Why in the seven hells would you think I torture people? Do I look like a person who would torture her friends. or anybody," Erin glared at Noah.  
"Yes," Noah looked at her, not realizing or not caring he pissed her off.  
"Not really," Lissa and I spoke at the same time.  
"N-no," Olivia hide behind Noah.  
"Yes," Dusy gleamed happily.

" No," Cordelia looked at the arguing paladian and ninja.  
"I'm just going to cast my spell," Tharja walked into the room with a ton of spell materials. Guess she heard the argument and just didn't want a part of it. She went towards Charlie with her supplies. She drew a weird circle around him in black chalk. Then she poured these strange liquids into a jar, with some herbs and smashed them around. When she stopped I looked at the liquid. It was clear.

` 'By the darkest light, from swallows of shadows. Bring me the power to return strength to this shell. The pieces are here. Let the final part begin," Tharja chanted, and the bowl glowed into a dark light. "Open his mouth,".  
"Did you really have to take two weeks to do that?" I stared at her.  
"Do you really want to question the woman who can heal your friend?," Tharja looked at me.  
"Probably not," I opened Charlie's mouth,and leaned his head back.  
"I had to find the supplies. Some of it is hard to get," Tharja poured the liquid into Charlie's mouth.  
"Can you heal Ron?," Cordelia looked at dark mage.  
"No. I only got enough for one batch," Tharja looked at us.  
"Who else doesn't care?" Noah looked away from all of us.  
"Me, Can't I just stab him, or maim him," Dusty held up her spear.  
"No," Cordelia looked at her.  
"Boo," Dusty started to pout. Why the hell would you want that?  
"If he was a real man, he wouldn't be in this trouble," Noah looked at Cordelia. "You want to hang with a real man, come find me,". He started to walk away.  
"WHAT?" Cordelia and Olivia looked at Noah's last positions.  
"That didn't seem like Noah," I looked at shock.  
"He's got a lot of darkness in his heart. So hot?" Tharja looked at where Noah was.  
"No it didn't. I'm going to find out why," Olivia ran off. Why is that? You didn't even realize you were dating him despite the fact days ago you were making out while my best friend was hanging to his death. Could have mentioned that.  
"I'm going to find a someone to seriously injure or maim," Dusty left the room, skipping in joy.  
"And that somewhat sounded like Dusty" Erin looked really confused.  
"What happened?" Charlie sat up from his bed.  
"You're awake," I stared at him.  
"Yeah, now can you answer my question?" Charlie looked to where Ron was lying.  
"No one knows man, No one knows," I turned away.  
**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's turn **

I woke up, and noticed the dark night sky covered in dark stormy clouds. I stood up, and noticed that the platform looked broken in half. His half to be exact. Of course he has the table set to block the missing side, but I could tell it was his side. I walked over to the chair, and pulled it away from the table. I spun it on its axis and sat down. It became chair with wheels, and I sat down. I stared the other side, and saw the cloaked figure.  
"Hello, Aurion" Kami stared at me.  
"No, drinks, no cookies, not even a bottle of rum. You run out of magic. Can you at least show me your true form, Kami or should I say Grima," I stared at the robed figure. He was in that purple misty form.  
"You happy?" Grima looked at me bored.  
"I said your true form," I glared at him.  
"You know I don't have to do this?" Grima turned into his Robin form.  
"You know I said your true form. How about it?" I looked at him.  
"If I turn into the dragon form, I'll fall off the platform," Grima looked at me.  
"Fine, can we a least play a game," I looked at board game that appeared on the table. I chuckled at the pieces. I grabbed the piece closest to me. A crystal dragon, and I held it.  
"Hmm. One side lead by the divine dragon," I held another dragon piece that looked like the disgusting purple dragon with too many eyes. "By you. Each with their own champions,".  
"What are you talking about?" Grima looked at me.  
"Don't be coy with me. You summoned champions, and Naga summoned her own. Six champions. Now which one did you summon?" I looked at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Grima turned away.  
"You might not to watch out," I watched as well, let's just say he got randomly hit by a girl, who well. Let's say there was no armor, or clothes.

"What the fuck was that," Grima gave me the best wtf look he could give.  
"Don't know, but I'm laughing my ass off," I laughed, and looked in the air. "By the way you might want to DODGE,". I pushed off the table, and watched as a giant ice boulder slammed into the table and Grima.  
"What the hell? Why is this happening?" Grima climbed up from where the ice hit him  
"Shall we move to the pool table or what?" I watched as the pool table appeared on the platform.  
"That doesn't answer my question." Grima looked at me.  
"Dunno. Maybe Chaos took control of this mind, or maybe because this is my counterpart's mind I can control some of it," I leaned against the pool table.  
"Gods a mind ruled by Chaos. The world will be screwed," Validar appeared out of portal.  
"Oh hey Validar. How are you? I haven't seen you since I killed you," I laughed at the dark mage who turned red with anger.  
"Fuck you," Validar glare at me.  
"Harsh man," I continued to laugh.  
"You fucking killed me," Validar continued to glare at me.  
"Well, you wanted to kill my target," I looked for the 8-ball.  
"You fucking killed me," Validar started to scream.  
"You were going to kill steal," I kept looking for the 8-ball.  
"YOU. FUCKING. KILLED ME," Validar screamed louder.  
"You. Were. Kill. Stealing," I looked at the Sorcerer.  
"ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Validar glared some more.  
"Yes," I grinned at him.  
"Do you really find kill stealing to be worse then actually killing someone?" Grima looked at me.  
"Yes," I smirked.  
"This makes you joining the Grimleaf, awkward," Grima broke the 8-ball.  
"Damn you broke the ball. Jerk. Also who said I was going to join the Grimleaf?" I looked at Grima.  
" Well all of counterparts did," Grima looked at me.  
"Not me," I shrugged. "You can promise all the cookies you want, but I'm not joining the dark side,".  
"Why not?" Grima looked at me.  
"Because I know what you do to them. Do I look like I want to be Risen," I looked over at Validar who was just looking for a tome.  
"How do you know that?" Grima looked confused.  
"You really don't know who I am do you. Let's talk about your champions," I picked up two figures. One was a girl on a pegasus, and the other one was a ninja. "The thief and the flier, but each had three champions. So who is your third champion?"  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Grima moved away from the table.  
"Sure you don't. Like you don't remember sending the crazed war mage who thinks he's god at me," I leaned against the pool table, and held the green knight figure.  
"No, I remember that," Grima looked at Validar. "What happened to him by the way?"  
"I murdered him. It took one blow," I set down the figure. "You're third champion, It was him wasn't it,"  
"Yeah, by the way do you know the other reasons for joining the Grimleaf," Grima looked at me. He's clearly stalling, but let's him continue.  
"Yeah, let's see. Jean wants to kill Noah, and so do the Grimleaf. Star, basically just gotta mess with Dusty. You promised Ganondorf you would help him take over Hyrule. You also made Star take Chaos to Dairy Queen somehow. , well his reasons were you would make him a god. Thoaria, she never will gave a reason. I'm pretty sure Jean dragged her along. Arthas, well he just needed something to do, after killing his traveler," I stood quietly.  
"Yeah, but you don't have a reason to join?" Grima looked at me.  
"Not really, I might be a bad guy, but I don't mind being the bad guy. Because somebody needs to fill that role and get things done. Basically I'm bad with a reason," I picked up the purple dragon piece again. "You on the other hand, are bad to be a dick. Which is why you are going to lose,".  
"What did you say?" Grima looked at me.  
"You are going to lose. No matter what you do. Summon a hundred champions, corrupt all of Naga's champion. You will still lose. You might have won in your timeline, but since you came here, you lost. This is a chess game, and who makes the first mistakes loses. You've made the first mistake, and now you lost. You can't win this fight. No matter what happens, you will lose. There is no version of this where you come out on top. You're done, you've got until the hourglass runs out of time,". I stared down the demon dragon without fear.  
"Not with power like yours. You see I need Validar alive, and you destroyed his body. I can return it, but I rather give him him enough power to kill them all.," Grima looked at him. I turned to face Validar to see him chanting. Seconds came, and then minutes passed, and Validar started to steam.  
"Argh," Validar dropped his tome, and held his wrist.  
"It was a good plan, but it won't work on him. I can't be control. Also this is pretty such my mind, so I'm the strongest here," I looked at him. "Now Begone,". Validar disappeared without a word, casted away back into the realm of spirits, or wherever he went when Grima talked to him.  
"Well," Grima looked shocked.  
"Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, you have no conviction. Hell I don't know why you want to cover the world in Risen. Seriously even Ultimecia had a reason, and it was just not to die. She could have been a nice witch, but then again where would be the plot of Final Fantasy 8. Hell you could be destroying the world because you have a stick up your ass, or destroying the world because everyone finds your true form disgusting," I rolled my shoulders.  
"I'm destroying the world because I want to cover it in darkness," Grima faced me.  
"73," I counted in my head.  
"You heroes have lived too many peaceful years," Grima roared at me.  
"125," I continued counting.  
"So I shall slaughter all of you and make you my undead minions," Grima stared me down.  
"42," I gave me a smirk.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Grima looked at me all confused.  
"Don't mind me, just playing a game," I kept smirking.  
"Where was I? Right. So I shall cover this world in darkness to destroy the hope of mankind," Grima raised his hands in the air. I wonder if he cared.  
"69," I couldn't help but smirk at that one.  
"Also I don't have a stick up my ass," Grima glared at that one.  
"972," I chuckled and wonder how long this one was going to be.  
"Ok seriously what up with the damn counting," Grima looked annoyed.  
"Oh that. I heard this annoying villain speeches so much, I made it into a counting game of when I heard certain lines. I was going to do a drinking game, but I couldn't keep up with all the shots. Seriously with that stick line, I would be way behind already," I watched Grima think about that for a second.  
"You have heard I don't have a stick up my ass 972 times," Grima looked way surprised.  
"Yeah," I shrugged it off.  
"I'm going to fuck your mother," Grima stared at me.  
"69 times, and that's you, so good luck. Hey, you don't have to buy yourself dinner," I gave a grin.  
"Yes, I shall be vict.. WAIT WHAT?" Grima gave his WTF Face again. What is that his four time?  
"You see that is a comeback my friend," I raised my hands behind my head, and started to whistle.  
"If I wanted a comeback I get it from your mother," Grima gave me his rage face, which was basically Robin's critical attack picture.  
"That still you man," I looked at him.  
"Right...want to explain that one. How am I your mother, because you know I'm a guy, and I'm pretty sure I didn't have kids," Grima sat thinking of why.  
"Yes, but you also brought three travelers, and when you did that you summoned them, you made three counterparts. Out of the eight travelers I know, you only summoned three of them. From what I heard about only three of them are your champions. I know you didn't summon Erin, or Charlie. They don't have you're darkness. I doubt Link would be one of your champions. I know the two dead travelers aren't you champions, they don't reek of your darkness. Only other person left well I'm not really going to say. I think you know who I'm talking about," I stood quietly, staring down the dragon.  
"Yes well, I'm going to kill you now," Grima turned into the dragon form. He charged at me, but was blocked by an invisible barrier.  
"So guess you didn't listen to me. This is my mind, I'm the strongest here," I watched as Grima turned back into his Robin form, and then fell off the platform. "Archer, get over here,".  
I turned to face the now appearing spirit. He had silver spiky hair, emerald eyes that showed he really wanted to fight. He wore a black over jacket with a blue shirt undeath, dark blue baggy pants. and dark grey boots.  
"Yes, also why am I Archer?," Archer kneeled to the ground.  
"Because Knight was Berserker, Nova was Rider, Lightning was Caster, I'm Assassin. , You know who Saber is. and You can't be lancer. Also its hilarious in hindsight, for reason I'm not going to say" I motioned for Archer to stand up.  
"Yeah, Yeah. So what you need me for," Archer stood to his feet.  
"Why do you think? Go help Saber. I need him awake. Go reestablish the connection," I turned and sat in my chair.  
"Alright, I'll get it done, or my name isn't Archer," Archer disappeared into a the darkness.  
"But you're name isn't Archer," I shut my eyes.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's TURN.  
**

I'm in the hospital room. Everything feels so dark. I'm staring at him. The sight of him no moving its unnerving. Its unlike him. I'm the only one here. They all went to watch to watch Noah fighting. Something about understanding what's wrong with him. I caress his cheek, and it feels so cold. Ron, what happened to you? I see a cross shaped scar where I caressed. Its small, but how did he get it. I looked at the necklace that man Quick-step gave me. It glowed softly in a emerald light.

"Ron, why can't you wake up?" I sigh, and held the necklace. I leaned close to him, and noticed the necklace glow slightly brighter. I moved it closer, and it got brighter. I placed the necklace over his head, and pulled it onto his neck. It got brighter, until the necklace was on. Then it shone brightly, but the light died. Nothing happened. I was hoping it would work.

"Ron, please wake up soon," I gave him a kiss on his cheek, and turned to walk away. I felt something grab my arm, and I turned. It was Ron's hand. I stared in shock, as his hand slip off, and went limp again. I ran off to find the others. He was waking up even if it was a little movement.

**Author Notice: And the plot thickens. Gotta admit this chapter was fun to write.. I've been planning this one for a while. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, cause I actually have days off at work next week. So Vote, Favorite, Review, Follow, Till next time  
**_Stay Calm and You're the Tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight._


	25. Chapter 25

**So that last chapter had a tad risky move, but a tactician always got a card up their sleeve. As The Tactician Knight I've still got plenty of cards up my sleeves. Also vote result for now.  
?-2,  
Erin-1  
Noah-1  
Dusty-0. **

**Mysterious Character takes the lead. Now Noah and Erin were in a two way. Don't look at me, I was busy beating up Robin for making a comment that there could be more then one Tactician Knight. I mean I was shining my sword, and shield collection. It would have been a four way tie, but Dusty wasn't allowed to vote for herself. Was a tad unfair.  
Also anyone seen the new nintendo direct. New Fire emblem if info. Still wish we had a release date. Thought the story sounds epic. Also found out the voice of Noire and the Female Avatar voices Sinon in SAO 2's dub. Also Henry's voice actor is Kirito's english actor. Now for the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my original characters. The idea this was based on was Asleep with was owned by Gone2GroundEx.  
**Chapter 25

Dual of Shadows.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar site. The stone wall of the area, in a center area the pedestal where you normally draw the pedestal had four chairs with four mysterious girls. A white orb of light with wings floating around me. The four girls well they all looked the for one thing. Each was a color. One was red, another was blue, then green. Only the golden one was more then a color. She kinda looked like Zelda, but you know more god like. . My freaking station is god damn Temple of time. When will these end?  
"Wake up Link," That annoying fairy flew around my face.  
"Can I hit her Kami?" I turned to face the golden girl. She was the only one who talked, or least I focus on. Them all talking at the same time is kind of entirely fucking freaky.  
"You do that, and you hurt me. Also since when do you call me Kami? You have always called me Lady Hylia before?" Kami looked at me confused.  
"Just the name us Outsiders gave you. Figure I use it so I don't forget it, and get confused who the hell we are talking about. Its not a big deal is it?" I looked at her.  
"Please call me Lady Hylia," She passed me a bottle. I looked at it, and it had to be a wild cherry pepsi.  
"You know you could have given me a bottle of something I didn't get my best friend stuck on, who basically in a coma," I removed the cap, and took a drink. The sweet taste of the pepsi was bitter this time.  
"I thought Charlie woke up," Hylia looked really confused.  
"I was talking about Ron," I took another drink. Still bitter, is this coke?  
"Who," Hylia was looking even more confused.  
"You know crazed swordsman. Always runs into things, reckless. Stubborn to a fault. One tough son of bitch thought. Always wears a jacket, unless it not really the weather for it. One of the bravest Russians I know," I looked at her before taking my next sip.  
"I'm sorry I can't remember any of my champions being that. Also whats a Russian," Hylia was definitely confused now.  
"Don't you talk to all your champions?" I took the sip, and why is this so bitter?  
"Yes, but-," Hylia started to say  
"You know what forget about it. Can you help me figure out what is wrong with Noah and this whole darkness thing?" I placed my pepsi. I couldn't drink something so bitter.  
"Who and what now?" Hylia shrugged.  
"For the love of Din, why are you so unhelpful today? Can you tell me anything?" I stared at the mysterious girl.  
"There is a great darkness coming," Hylia looked at me.  
"Like that helps," I facepalmed.  
"Do not talk to the divine like that?" The fairy flied around my face.  
"LINK WAKE UP," Lissa's voice broke through my voices, but not before I shouted.  
"NAVI, SHUT THE FUCK UP," I looked at Lissa's face as I opened my eyes. I was in my tent. She had her head and arms resting on my chest.  
"Who's Navi? Are you cheating on me? How could you?" Lissa gave a frown.  
"Don't worry about that. I have no love for her. I find her an annoying bug, I wish there was a option to kill," I gave a smile.  
"Why do you have a naked poster of Chrom in your tent, and since when did you have a naked poster of Chrom in your tent," Lissa stood up.  
"WHAT?" I looked at her.  
"Right above your bedroll," Lissa pointed and I looked. Oh dear god, I'm not going to look at it. I'm just going to tear it off.  
"GOD DAMN IT FREDRICK, WHY DID YOU HANG THIS?" I cut it with my sword into as many pieces as I could.  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen a poster of me. Frederick's been hanging them," Chrom ran in, and looked so red, that well you know pick the brightest red you have ever seen and times it by a thousand. That's how red he was.  
"Already got rid of it," I watched as Lissa fell onto the ground in pure laughter.  
"Ron grabbed my hand. He's waking up. What happened here?," Cordelia ran into the door flap. I'm not going to tell her how close she is to Chrom. I'm also not going to tell Ron about that.  
"Don't even ask," Chrom got even redder.  
"Oh Captain," Cordelia started blushing red. Dear Farore, didn't starting to date Ron fix that?  
"Let's go see Ron," I grabbed Lissa by the neck, and Cordelia. None of us have time for this.  
**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S TURN. HE'S BACK.  
** "urgh," I rolled onto the near the edge of my station, recoiling from the blow of a iron tail. I stood up slowly as a wing slammed into me. This is not fun. I'm staring down thirteen dragons, and my swords are missing. I'm fucking defenseless, and when did I get into the air. I see a jaw. Oh gods I'm going to get bit.  
"CHOMP," One of the dragons bite into my skin. Dear god the pain is intensity. Why can't I just pass out. This is been happening for weeks man. Why is this happening?  
"SMACK," A dragon tail knocked me out of the dragon's mouth. Well at least I'm not dying by being eaten. Thought I need a shower, and well a fucking plan. I'm weaponless and facing thirteen dragons. How the fuck am I suppose to win this?  
"Don't give up yet," A voice gave a roar. The voice was quick, but I could understand it. Who's voice was that.  
"What," I looked at the nearest dragon, or should I say dragons. Three of them were coming close to me.  
"Keep going. Have the courage to keep fighting. This is fight just getting started," The voice sounded like it wanted to fight, but where was it coming from.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at the nearest dragons.  
"DUAL RAID," the voice was screaming now, but that's not what I'm focusing on anymore. I was watching the fucking swords falling from the sky. They pierced the nearest dragons, and I saw the swords they were. The swords were mine. They were my oblivion and oathkeeper.  
"SNAP!," I looked at another dragon, and noticed it on the ground with a broken neck. I looked neary it, and saw a mysterious silver haired boy. His emerald eyes shone with brilliance that showed he was in pure joy. He had a black over jacket, blue t-shirt, dark blue baggy pants. and dark grey boots. Not really a fire emblem character outfit, but man he looked cool. Like a hero.  
"How you doin Chief?" The boy walked towards me.  
"Who are you?" I looked at my hero. He looked familiar for some reason.  
"You mean you don't reminder me. Geez man, come on," He tapped my head with his knuckles.  
"Watch out," I watched as a dragon was nearing the hero dude.  
"One second. Dragon art: Inferno Claw," His arm burst into flames and had turned into a dragon claw. He swung it, and connected it with the dragon's jaw. The dragon turned over and fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. Holy crap, he just one-shotted that dragon, but that's not what shocked me. There's only a select few who would use that kind of magic, and only two with silver hair. I've already met one of them, but the other one.  
"You're starting to figure it out. That's right. I'm Jolt Zacks the archer. The legendary hero golden rank. Son of the Great Knight Aurion Zacks. Master of the Fire Dragon Art. The Dragon Swordsman," He smirked. "Guess to have a nice conversation I've got to mop the floors with these guys. Looks easy. I don't think I need to use my sword, or my full power. I'll go with this. Dragon Art: Shock Arrow,". A onyx bow and arrow appeared in his hands. Then the bow glowed with white lightning. He aimed the bow and started to fire arrows. One shot, two shots, three shots. He stopped after the ninth shot. Each shot landed on its mark, and the dragons fell to the ground dead. If we ever fought this guy could we win?

"Holy crap. Did you just kill earth dragons, with lightning. How?," I looked on in shock.  
"Because I'm that good. I could have used Aqua Dragon Art, or Durendal, but instead I used magic that gives you the power of dragons, to kill dragons," Jolt gave a smirk.  
"So how do you have the dragon art magic?" I scratched my chin.  
"Because you wrote that I have that power," Jolt gave a chuckle.  
"I meant why you have it in this world. Its not really a fire emblem magic. Plus you don't need a tome?" I glared at Jolt.  
"Well you know what, because I can. Dragon Art is my power. Just because that dragon tried to hamper what power I give you. Doesn't mean he can hamper what I can do. Dragons can't affect me," Jolt gave a bow.  
"So why are you here?" I didn't really care to continue the line of the conversation.  
"Why do you think? To save your sorry ass. Isn't that what heroes do?" Jolt looked at me giving me a curious look.  
"Yeah," I gave a shrug. "Had to make me feel really weak. You just pwned all those dragons. I feel so weak. I don't deserve my status,".  
"Is this the road you choose?" Jolt gave me a look.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at him.  
"Don't you know its about the road you choose. Did you choose to be a coward who won't fight til the end, or will you fight and be hero? Which road did you pick?". Jolt gave me a glare.  
"The path of a hero," I stood my ground.  
"Then no worries man. You've got the right stuff. So find the courage inside of you, and keep your dream alive," Jolt tapped his knuckles against my forehead. "You think we gave our powers cause we felt like it. We did it because we knew you could use it. Make it your own. You can be a hero. If you're strong you'll survive, and you'll keep your dream alive. We will give you our power to help you. You just call to us,".  
"Did you use lyrics from one of the Pokemon themes are a inspirational quote?" I looked at Jolt.  
"This coming from the guy who finds anime to be inspirational then real life," Jolt gave me a look.  
"But its true. I mean Pokemon taught us to keep our friends close. Yu-gi-oh taught us to have faith, Digimon, taught us to have fun doing what we love, and Dragon Ball taught us to fight for what we believe Lagann taught us to believe in yourself, and kick reason to the curb. Still doesn't explain why you used POKEMON theme," I watched as Jolt chuckled.  
"How many anime have english openings," Jolt gave me a look, but before I could respond. A darkness washed over me, and it came out of nowhere. I opened my eyes, and saw I was back at the station. Kami was looking at me.  
"Hey Kami, how are you?" I smiled at cloaked figure.  
"Annoyed, and pissed off," Kami frowned.

"Ok, anything I can do to help," I sat quietly. How do you help God?

"Kill Noah," Kami looked at me.

"Ok. Why?" I scratched my chin.

"Because he's been touched by Grima, and he will ruin everything," Kami sat quietly.

"Ok. What am I going to tell Olivia?" I placed a hand on my chin.

"Kill her too. She has also been touched by Grima," Kami glared at me.

"Damn it. We should really stop telling Robin touch people," I laughed, but noticed Kami's serious expression. "Can I have a Pepsi?".

"Kill Noah, and I'll give you a banquet of wild cherry pepsi," Kami looked at me.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s TURN. Don't worry it will become obvious, probably.  
**

We are all in the hospital room, and Cordelia and Lissa are arguing. Link's trying to back up Lissa. Noah was leaning against the wall, wanting to kill someone. Dusty just laughing her ass off. Tharja and me are standing here not understanding what is going on? Olivia just standing here. Erin is trying to heal Ron, and Gaius is eating a giant bag of sugar cubes. I mean a giant bag. Its bigger then him.

"I'm telling you he was waking up," Cordelia glared at her.

"Dels, we want to believe you, but he has made no movements," I waved my hands.

"His energy isn't restoring. Maybe it was just a forced movement," Lissa crossed his hands.

"He can't. He was going to wake up," Cordelia raised her fist, and looked down.

"We want him to wake up as well Cordelia," Link looked at her.

"How about we just kill him," Noah gave a annoyed sigh.

"NO," Cordelia glared at him. "Why would you think that's a good thing to kill him,".

"Because we don't need to worry about him, and to end this conversation," Noah kept his position. "Hell I'm thinking over killing Chrom to advance the plot. Kami said if I do I can become the main character. I'm seriously sick of his upset failed her sister attitude. Its been two and half months. Most of the plegians have deserted already,".

"That's cruel. Also Link, what's a plot?" Lissa looked at him.

"Not explaining that," Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Charlie, can you explain it to me," Tharja looked at me.

"Well you see the plot is," I started to say

"Don't tell her what the hell the plot is?" Link looked at me.

"I'm going to kill Chrom now," Noah started to walk away.

"How about we make a deal?," Ron gave a chuckle. We all turned to face the bed and saw Ron sitting up. His chest was covered in a giant scar. "If you guys aren't going to be quiet. Let's DUEL!,".

"Finally you're awake," Cordelia hugged him.

"So Noah, can you take the deal?" Ron gave Cordelia a quick kiss.

"You never really said what the deal was," Noah looked at him.

"Oh well. You and me duel. You win, and you can kill Chrom and become the main character. If you lose. Well you aren't going to be using the darkness anymore," Ron gave a wild smile.

"As long as its a duel to the death," Noah glared at Ron.

"Deal. TIME TO DUEL," Ron disappeared in a flash.

"Not even five minutes," Cordelia sighed.

"He does realize he is shirtless right?" Erin looked at us.

"Did he even grab his weapons?" I sighed. No one said Ron thinks things through.

"Its not like he won't have time," Lissa sighed. "I'm not healing them after this,"

"You will or we won't go on any more dates," Link looked at her.

"Then I'll tell Frederick you hurt me," Lissa smirked.

"Shouldn't we go watch the duel between Noah, and Ron," Tharja closed her book.

"Right," I walked out the door.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S TURN.  
**

We are in the arena, we are clashing blades. Noah surrounded in some dark aura. Cordelia and the others are in the stands watching. Also what happened to Flavia's eye.

"Get your game on," I charge forward, but Noah disappeared. I'm scanning the whole area, but I can't see him.**  
**

"Urgh," I recoiled from a blow behind. Noah gave a smirk.

"Feel the darkness," Noah swung his sword in a vertical arc, and the pain is back.

"I won't back down," I stood up.

"Then I'll make you fear the darkness. You will be destroyed by the darkness that Kami gave me," Noah held a dark orb and tossed it at me. I raised my swords to block it, but nothing happened. The attack faded into nothingness.

"What the hell was that suppose to do?" I stared at him.

"Just die," Noah summoned a giant wave of darkness. It slashed it through the air, and I can't fucking see it anymore. Why are his attacks so quick now. Did he re class again into another ninja class? What the hell did I miss when I was sleeping? Wait shouldn't I be dodging something. MOVE! Why can't I move? Wait I see a dark spear wave reaching me.

"Ron," Cordelia appeared in front of me getting blown a hole through her chest. She crumpled to the ground, and She isn't getting back up. He just killed her, and this is Causal mode. He just broke the game.

"Sorry, did you care for her," Noah had my swords in his hands. The bastard killed Cordelia.

"YOU CYKA," I charged once again. Noah just started swing his sword, and I crumpled to the ground.

"_DUDE CALM YOUR SHIT, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE," _Jolt you're not helpful.

**VIEW CHANGE: Charlie again.  
**

Well Ron and Noah are dueling now, and Ron is getting beat down. Noah being the crap out of him with the power of darkness. This is not working well for him. Also why is he calling him a cyka?

"Is he OK?" Cordelia said as Ron got slammed into the wall.

"No he's about to face my final attack. HELLZONE BLAST," Noah held a giant ball of darkness, and tossed it right at Ron. It slammed right into him, and broke through the wall. Ron fell to the ground, and wasn't breathing.

"Ron," Cordelia screamed and stared in shock.

"Oh man. He just saw the love of his life died in a fake vision, and now he's dead. This is amazing. Now its time to kill Chrom.

"No, he can't be dead. He'll get up. He's not done," Cordelia stood in pure shock.

"Nope, he's not. This is Ron. He's not the one to give up. He's too stubborn to give up, and that stubbornness always pays off. Ron, show us what you've got man," I slammed my hammer into the ground.

"Come on man. Are you not a bona fide war elf. Give it you're all," Link shouted, and slammed his fist into his chest.

"Ron, if you lose to Noah, I'm breaking your neck with my mind," Dusty looked at a random person in the stadium, and he fell to the ground with a snap.

"Ron, show us what you can do. You promised to find your strength, and win with it. So win damn it," Erin stared at unconscious

"SUGAR!," Gaius ate the sugar cubes.

"Ron, get up. Your a shepherd. You can't go down yet," Lissa was near tears.

"Show us that Ylissean strength," Flavia gave a smirk. Is she ever going to get her eye fixed.

"Hate to break it to you. He's dead. Your words can't reach him," Noah gave a smirk.

"You sure about that," Ron stood up. His jacket and shirt were gone. Wait did he ever put one on after the fight. I was more focused on the fight, then if we was wearing a shirt. Well if he was, its gone now.

"Just die," Noah started swing dark blades straight at Ron. Ron charged straight at him with his swords out. When did he get those back. Also why is oblivion on fire, and oathkeeper is covered in lightning. I have no idea what is going on anymore.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S TURN.  
**

"You ready to face the power Kami gave me," I spun my swords in a circle. The power of dragons coursing through me. I charged straight forward.

"Won't work on me," Noah swung his swords and the weird slashes went forward. I slashed through the first one, deflected the second, and flipped over the third one. Pain went through me, but oathkeeper slammed into Noah's chest.

"Lucky shot," Noah swung his sword, but I was gone. "Where you go?".

"Right here," I appeared in front of him, and slammed both of swords into him.

"It that all?," Noah dusted himself off.

"This is the beginning," I sidestepped behind him, and swung oathkeeper. Noah parried it, but I continued the attack with oblivion. I swung the flat part of my sword and hit him in the neck.

"It will take more then that to kill me," Noah smirked, and sent three strikes in my direction.

"Well good. I'm enjoying this battle. Your a bona fine war elf, and I hate to let a good battle get ruined. If this is to be my last battle, I'm glad its with you." I gave my old comrade a smile.

"I'm glad to have to you as a final opponent as well," Noah looked at me, and he seem like the old Noah.

"Awh, you might be acting like a a-hole, but you're not a hundred percent a dick," I charged at him. Our swords clashed against each other. The sparks flew as our swords hit. "I'll seal your darkness. I will make that promise,".

"What makes you think I need the darkness sealed. I'm strong like this," Noah slammed his swords with more ferociousness. I fell to the ground, and Noah's sword rested on my neck.

"Because," I slammed my foot into him. While he fell back, I rose to my feet. "Skill connect: Sol and Luna ,".

"Aether. Also what's a war elf," Lissa looked curious.

"Doesn't really matter right now. Just know its a good thing," Link gave a sigh, and leaned on the railing.

"Ok, Linky," Lissa laughed.

"I'm going to finish my attack. Sol and Luna together. Lightning and fire connected into a singular path. The path of hero. SKY BURST SLASH," I charged like a lightning bolt and slashed once, twice, three, four, and didn't stop until I swung my swords twenty-two times. Noah fell to the ground, and a dark version of him appeared from out of him.

"You failed to destroy me," The dark Noah grinned.

"I'm not done yet. I still have another attack, and I'M BREAKING MY LIMIT!," I swung my swords, the rest of Jolt's power into two final strikes Two critical strikes with my swords.. One upward slant strike, the other one a downward slant of strike. They were direct hits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Dark Noah faded in nothingness.

"Urgh. What happened?" Noah stood up and looked at me.

"I won," I felt my energy fade, and the ground was getting close. Its all black now.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn.  
**

"RON!," I screamed watching as Ron crumbled to the ground.

"Someone want to explain what the flying fuck happened?," Noah looked really confused.

"You and Ron fought. You were acting crazy, and Ron dueled you. He won, but then passed out," Olivia used her scarf to cover her face.

"Is he breathing?" I wondered why he passed out.

"Yeah, he should be OK in a day or two," Erin examined him. When in Naga did she end up down them?

"Still heal him," I stared at him.

"I've got him," Charlie jumped down the wall, and went over to Ron. He grabbed him, and walked out of the arena carrying him over his shoulder.

**Author's Notice: Longest chapter ever. About 17 total pages, and I was wondering if I should split it. The Dark Noah arc is done, and Ron is finally back as a narrator. That Jolt scene got reworked way too many times. I couldn't tell which seem better. Jolt appearing and owning all the dragons or Jolt doing most of the work and Ron killing a couple of them. Also the amount of dragons. Some questions have been answered, and new ones have been asked. Why did Hylia rather be called Hylia not Kami. Why does she not know who Ron and Noah is. Was Ron wearing a shirt? Will Dusty's evilness ever get noticed? Till next time.  
**_Stay Calm and You're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	26. Chapter 26

**So another chapter, and I really don't have a joke for this one, but you guys probably want to know the results of the vote.  
Erin-3  
?-2  
Noah-1  
Dusty-0  
Yeah Erin took the lead. Why? Because Link and Charlie voted for her, and since all the other OCS I figure they could as well. Also they had been reading Noah and Erin's stories. Yeah I'm going to continue the story now. Maybe I'll answer some questions. don't worry I have plans for all questions. Even the out of characters ones that make no sense. Now Disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but my ideas. Expect for the basic of the idea which came from Asleep which is owned by Gone2GroundEX**

Chapter 26  
Renewal

I opened my eyes and saw my station. Also Kami was standing over me. I stood up. Wasn't there a table around here?

"Hey Kami, how long was I out?" I looked at her.

"How the hell should I know?" Kami looked pissed.

"Because you're a divine god ," I scratched my chin.

"I'm going to slap you," Kami looked even more pissed.

"Why?" I started to say as Kami slapped me.

"Because I'm annoyed. Why did you didn't kill Noah like I ordered you to?," Kami glared at me.

"What do you mean? I did kill Noah. I killed the evil darkness version of Noah. Wasn't that the whole point of you asking me to kill him? He's one of your champions to make sure the timeline prevails and hell your a divine being. Don't know you want me to kill Olivia. Possibly it be to test or you never actually tended for me to kill Olivia. That or your secretly the main villain of this story and you were trying to corrupt my soul because courage can't be corrupted which I'm going to find out," I started to laugh.

"Right?" Kami gave a laugh. It sounded like a demon laugh. Wonder why that is?

"Also why do I feel someone's hand on my chest?" I ran my own hand against my chest. For some reason the hand felt warm and comforting. My eyes shut all of a sudden, and then my eyes opened again. This time I saw the infirmity in Ferox, with Cordelia staring at me.

"You're awake," Cordelia smiled at me, and moved her hand from my chest. I think she was running her hand over that chest wound I gained a while back ago

"Hey how long was I out?," I sat up.

"three days, I was worried," Cordelia gave a frown, "But you're ok now. So everything's good,"

"Well sorry to make you worry. I didn't expect to be out for so long. He only told me two days. Thought that's not why I'm upset. I'm upset that I made you worry," I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Don't worry. I knew you would be ok. You too much a stubborn idiot to die like that," Cordelia turned away.

"Hurtful," I gave another frown.

"But you're my stubborn idiot," Cordelia turned back around and gave a smile. A really pretty one. Then she kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss. Neither one of us pulled away. We just stayed that way. Seconds became minutes, and well I don't know how long those minutes went. Felt like hours.

_Cough_! I pulled away and noticed Noah leaning on the doorway, giving nervous cough.

"How long were you there man?" I looked at him. He looked way embarrassed.

"Little bit before you were making out. Was going to wait, but you guys were taking a bit of a while. Little worried you guys were going to lose it right here," Noah was trying not to look at us. I felt my face get way red, and looked at Cordelia. She was way red. Like think of the reddest thing in the world, and times it by hundred.

"So, you came here for a reason?" I really didn't want to look at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you are doing, and to say I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. It just took over me," Noah looked down.

"Hey no worries man. You're back in control. We are both alive and breathing, and its all good," I made my hand into a fist, and hit it against my chest.

"By the way. Chrom, Lissa, Sumia, and the others are in the throne room. I thinks its about to happen?" Noah looked at me.

"Really. WOOHOO," I raised my elbow, and hit myself in the guy by completely accident. I fell off the bed, and landed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Cordelia and Noah looked at me.

"Yeah," I stood up quietly, and dusted myself off. "Happens all the time,"

"Really?This is the first time we ever seen you do that" Cordelia looked at each other, and then back at me. Have they realized they were talking at the same time?

"You know can we find Chrom now," I rolled my eyes. I do my running gags when I choose to.

"Yeah let's go," Noah left the room. I ran off and waited by the door.

"Snap out of it, Captain," Sumia punched Chrom with what I got to say was a mean right hook. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Man, the sad thing is she is wearing armor, and I'm pretty sure I heard some bones breaking?

"OW! ...What the hell was that for?!" Chrom rubbed his cheek.

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." Sumia started to blush.

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" Lissa held her hand like she was going to slap Chrom. She also was trying to hide a smile.

"Um... It's the thought that counts?" Sumia was turning even redder.

"No," Philia stood stone faced.

"Shut up," Sumia looked at her, and Phila moved away Sumia. Phila might be the captain but Sumia is the Queen.

"Doesn't this happen in different chapter?" Noah ran down the hallway.

"Probably, but hey we did mess with the timeline. Plus who doesn't enjoy watching Sumia accidentally punch Chrom," I couldn't help but start laughing.  
"Also why are you shirtless?," Noah watched the scene ahead of them.

"Fanservice," I looked down and noticed I'm shirtless. What the hell happened to my shirt?

"How is that fanservice?" Noah looked at me.

"Because," I stood silently.

"You actually don't know why you're shirtless do you?" Noah turned back to the scene.

"Didn't even realize I wasn't wearing one, until you mentioned it?" I watched the scene.

"Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me," Robin gave Chrom a glare, and Chrom gave Robin a silent look. Looks like Sumia's punch didn't do anything. "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?" Chrom looked at him.

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Robin gave Chrom a smile. A fierce determined one.

"That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you," Nowi gave a smile.

"You have me your trust, and now you have mine. ...For the time being," Tharja held her tomes.

"Don't worry I'll back you up. I won't let you down," Charlie rested his hammer on his shoulder. He passed me my shirt, and I slipped it back on.  
"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago," Lon'qu held his sword.

"Chrom, deaths have the meanings you give them. Don't make her death meaningless," Noah stared at the captain.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!," Virion held his bow.

"You're a naive idiot, Chrom. I can't say everything will be all right, but the Shepherds are here to support you every step of the way," Dusty gave a creepy smile. Does she have a evil side controlling her, or is she just being evil.

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us," Ricken looked at Chrom with what do you think

""Need we be shepherdless sheep, Chrom? You're OUR leader and only YOU can tell us what to do. Well, ME anyway. But now I'M going to tell YOU what to do. Get your ass off the ground and beat that damn king senseless!" Erin spun her halberd and rested on her shoulder.

"Come on. Why are you giving up. Don't you know You don't back down. You don't give in, and you don't give up. You are our boss. We will follow you to the end of the world. Now get up. You are the one who's sword will pierce the 't make me punch you and yell let me see your grit those teeth. Because I will, and it will hurt. You know why I'll do that. Because I believe in you. Because you're our commander. So Chrom, believe in the us, that believes in you. Kick reason to the curb, and do the impossible," I gave a roar, that sounded like a dragon, and held my sword high in the air.

"..Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?," Chrom looked at us.

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff," Lissa held her staff.

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough," Maribelle held that weird white thing she is always has. I don't know what its called.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!," Stahl held his spear in front of him.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!," Sully slammed her fist on her horse.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!," Sumia gave a smile to her husband. Don't get that line.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone... Hello?" A mysterious voice game from my right, oh wait, that's Kellam. I patted the guy on the back.

"Teach is here and class is in session!," Vaike swung his axe, but he didn't have the axe.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?," Gregor took a swig from his flask.

"Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her," Panne bite into a carrot.

You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!," Frederick gave his war face, which was his regular face.

"...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!," Chrom gave a roar.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn and before you ask. No you can't guess it. I haven't said it. **

_CLANG!. _Her rapier clashed against my blade. My opponent a red haired girl with her mother's eyes and determination. She decked out in dark red leather tunic with a lightweight blue breastplate and leather pants with boots that started at her knees. She finished her outfit with a hooded cape.

"Nice block, but you should have deflected," I drew my second sword and swung it. She fell back a few steps.

"You promised you only used one, Joshua," My comrade frowned at me. She charged forward with a stab, and holy crap I can't even see it. I felt pain in my chest, and skidded back a few steps. I went down to one knee, but that didn't last. I stood back and readied a charge.

"That was nice jab Eirika," Inigo, the womanizer walked into the field of the fight.

"Thank you, brother Ephraim, but," Eirika started to say.

"Hey Inigo, wanna maybe move. Kinda practicing," I watched as he noticed my sword inches from his neck. Yes that's where I stopped my sword. "Also Eirika, I did promise that, but that's to teach you. You can't always trust your enemy,".

"Even the Plegians," Eirika looked at me curious.

"Especially them," I rolled my shoulders.

"By the way, You know who is here to see you," Inigo looked at Eirika, but I think he was talking to me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"He's talking about me," I felt two hands remove something my ears. "You know who is me as in I'm here to make my report,". I turned and saw everyone's favorite Onyx archer standing behind me.

"What's up man," I stared at the archer.

"The shepherds are mobilizing to attack Plegia's capital city," He pocketed the stuff he took out of my ears. I'm going to need to get that back later.

"Didn't know you and Sammie got back. Why did you send Inigo? Why not Liz, or Isil? Why didn't Sammie just come here?" I scratched my chin.

"Because I ran into Inigo, and no one else. If I know you were were sparring with Eirika I would just found you myself. Also Sammie said she had to go do something else," Archer rolled his shoulders.

"Alright, so we shall get ready for the final battle," I raised my sword into the air.

"Are you going to get ice queen before," Inigo looked into the air with dreamily eyes.

"Normally I would, but it probably would take too long. Plus I don't really know what the item is," I tossed up a ring in the air. It was a small thing with a emerald rose. Its one of the few trinkets I have from mom. "Plus it would keep you from from her,".

"Hey my intentions are pure with your sister," Inigo turned really red.

"This coming from the guy who flirted with a wooden cut-out for two hours," I glared at him. He's my friend, but I really don't trust him.

"I did not," Inigo noticed that our archer buddy was aiming at him.

"Did so," Eirika looked at him sadly.

"By the way man, you aren't going to shoot them," I turned to face our archer friend.

"No, as long as your oath to change their fates without killing him. I won't aim my bow at them," Archer rolled his shoulders. "But if I start to doubt your plans. I will kill him, and I won't retreat this time. I will kill him,".

"Ok, I'm going to get ready," I ran out to my tent.

**Author's notice: Yeah so we finally get back to the fact there is a war going on. Also we get to see some new and old characters. Story thickens and questions are left unanswered. Also I know this is kinda of a short chapter, but I wanted to focus on other things next chapter. I'll try to get it done by Saturday, or Sunday. Till next time. **

_Stay Calm and You're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight._


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright the votes results have changed again. **

**Erin-4 **

**?-2 **

**Noah-1 **

**Dusty-0 **

**Yeah Erin got another vote because of Grammar voted for her. Yes I know someone named Grammar, its his nickname. Not what I'm questioning thought. So Erin's in the lead by two. Anyways for the chapter. We are getting to the finale of Gangrel arc. Only two chapters left. **

**Disclaimer: Just go to an earlier chapter for it. Seriously its not like anything changed. **

Chapter 27

Death Battle

We are in the desert. I'm chewing on a twig, while Arthas is sharpening his sword. Plegians Grimleaf knights surrounding us. This is boring as hell.

"So you think you can handle them," I lit my twig out of boredom, and swallowed the flames.

"Yes, with the power that Lord Grima, I will destroy them," Arthas dragged his sword against the ground.

"Where's the resident madman," I scanned over the area. Not in sight at all.

"I don't know," Arthas glared at the nearest soldier. "You mongrel, where is he?".

"Who sir?" The soldier saluted nervously.

"The madman," I yawned.

"Oh well he said he was going to follow a butterfly to learn how to gain the powers of Master hand, so he could ask it, how to pound a tuna," The soldier got really nervous. I gave a chuckle, as Arthas turned from icy blue skin into fiery red. He pulled a Hades.

"Argh," Arthas swung his sword and killed the soldier. "Why the little crazed bastard. He leaves on a fool's quest. We are in the desert. There aren't butterflies in the goddamn desert,".

"I'm sorry he's insane. Why do you think we called him a madman? He is the textbook definition of insane," I gave a sigh, and looked towards the sky. "I told you to bring Star with you were going to use him as backup. She can handle him. You thought a leash would have been helpful. One with a shock collar. Which he broke out of, and you borrowed it,".

"I was going to use that war mage, but he still on his hunt. When the hell will he finish that damn hunt," Arthas repeatedly stabbed the dead soldier.

"Yeah, he still hunting. He should be back once he finds the El Diablo," I gave a chuckle. The sound of marching came into my ears. "Anyways I hear a army marching. Its either the shepherds or another group of people you really pissed off,".

"Oh come on it was one time with one army," Arthas gave a groan.

"More like a hundred, and I'm going to head out. I've got things to to do," I walked away from him.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.  
**

So Robin decided to send me and Cordelia for scouting. We are on Happy flying through the sky. All I see is desert, and its really boring. Can we go back to the area with water? It was a lot more fun then this, and we all know what happened there.

"Do you see that down there?" Cordelia looked at me.

"What?" I looked around. All I see is clouds.

"Right corner where the clouds start to part," Cordelia stared ahead. I stared into the right corner, and saw Risen dancing the thriller dance. Really we are doing this again?

"Yeah, can we avoid that?" I rolled my shoulders.

"Sure," Cordelia flew away from that part.

"How many days until we reach Plegia Castle?," I looked on. Was that a army up ahead? I've got a bad feeling.

"Two days," Cordelia looked up ahead, and saw the army.

"Dame Cordelia, sir Ron, Lord Chrom wants to hear your report," A brown haired pegasus rider flew up. I think her name was Olette. Hey its hard to remember all these pegasus knights. I haven't met half of them.

"Don't call me sir," I rolled my eyes.

"Enemy army up ahead. I can't tell what, but looks like a small army," Cordelia flew down.

"Understood," Olette flew down.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion again.  
**

"Anar, and Frost," I held the two cards and in a golden light, two Robins appeared in a kneeling position. One of sandy blonde hair, and icy blue hair.

"You rang?" Frost waited.

"Is it time?" Anar was restless. They might be copies, but they are different, much different from Robin.

"Yes," I pulled out a silver sword, a mjolnir tome, a blizzard, and a another silver sword. I gave Frost the sword, and blizzard tome. The other weapons I gave to Anar.

"Let the fun begin," Anar swung his sword.

"Its time to tip the scales," Frost held his tomes.

"Let the game begin," I grinned as I heard clashing swords. The battle has begun.

**VIEW CHANGE: ** **RON's TURN  
**

_CLANG!. _My sword clashed into the axe of plegian. A spear burst into the neck of the plegian brigand. Cordelia removed her spear as he fell to the ground.

"You ok," Cordelia gave me a smile.

"You know it, I'm here to the bitter end. My oath. I will be yourself. I ain't breaking it," I held up oathkeeper. "Who's leading this?".

"That would be me?" A voice stated nearby, and I turned around. I saw him. A man in black paladin armor with icy blue skin.

"And you are?" Charlie held his hammer.

"I am the NIGHT," the paladin screamed and raised his sword. It was icy blue, and had a weird skull on it.

"So you're batman?" Noah gave a chuckle.

"GO BACK TO GOTHAM, you DC reject. I rather have Iron man," I raised my own swords.

"Link, what's iron man," Lissa looked really confused.

"I'm not explaining that," Link shook his head.

"STOP IGNORING ME, AND I'M NOT BATMAN," The paladin looked like he was going to cry.

"Then who are you?" Erin looked at him.

"I am the prince of darkness," The paladin roared.

"So you're Ozzy Osbourne," I gave a chuckle.

"NO I AM DEATH," The paladin slammed his sword into the ground.

"Oh hi Thanos. Why aren't you in the underworld guiding souls?," Erin leaned on her spear.

"Who the hell is Thanos? I am Arthas, the counterpart to-," The paladin started to say

"Charlie's. We haven't met him yet," Dusty scanned through her tome. It looked weird. It was pure black, and had a weird six-eye triangle thing.

"You haven't and no I'm the counterpart to Arthur," Arthas gave us a roar.

"So you're Saber's counterpart?," I gave a laugh.

"Alteria's," I laughed even more.

"No. What part of Arthur do you not understand," Arthas looked at me.

"Saber Alter?," I tried to stop laughing.

"No," Arthas looked at us.

"Emiya?" I started to laugh.

"No, Arthur," Arthas rolled his eyes.

"Shirou?" I kept laughing.

"NO," Arthas started to scream. He's just making things worse.

"Rin?" I stared at my comrades, and kept laughing. Everyone started to laugh, expect for Dusty she was just shaking her head.

"NO. I AM ARTHAS, COUNTERPART TO ARTHUR," Arthas really was pissed. Quest Complete. I noticed a small rectangular box with the the words Annoy Arthas achievement unlocked ten points.

"You see it too right?" I looked around.

"Yes why is achievement bar here, and why is the achievement for annoying me? This makes me so URGH," Arthas charged at me, and I grabbed the achievement bar. Apparently the thing is solid, and I swung it. It slammed into his face, and he slid back. Another achievement appeared saying USE THE ACHIEVEMENT BAR AS A WEAPON. So when did this game have such a system.

"Did you just hit me with a achievement bar?" Arthas looked in pure shock.

"Yes," I slammed the other achievement bar into him, and he fell back.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH THE ACHIEVEMENT BAR," Arthas yelled at me.

"Well I ran out of bars, so yeah," I gave a chuckle.

"STOP MOCKING ME," Arthas started to throw a tantrum. "THATS IT EVERYONE DIES,".

"I've got him," Olette charged forward her with her spear out. Arthas gave a scream, and slashed her right in two. She didn't get up. SHE WASN'T RETREATING.

"By the way I should mention that my sword steals the souls of those who it kills. So no retreating," Arthas gleamed and ran his sword against the ground.

"YOU BASTARD," I screamed at the paladin.

"Now that's just rude. Risen kill them all," Arthas waved his sword, and watched as the Risen charged the Plegians. The Plegians looked on in shock as their allies started to kill them. "No not the Plegian, The Ylisseans. How stupid are you?".

"Should we help them?" I looked at my comrades.

"No," Dusty looked as the last Plegian fell.

"No matter. With the power I've gained it doesn't matter. Spirits of the dead. Rise again, and battle once more. Let your rage battle again," Arthas raised his hands and dark orbs glowed from his fist. Risens burst from ground. Somewhere in Ylissean armor. Some in Plegians. Also I think I saw a few in Valm armor.

"DRAGON," I stared at the skeleton dragon bursting from the dragon.

"Yes, I picked this spot because of the fact it was a final battle between Aries of Ylissean's army, and Gemini of Plegia. The final battle between them costed thousands of souls. Do you know how many souls that makes, and a dragon happened to die here sometime?" Arthas gleamed like a kid in a candy shop.

"Don't care," I slammed the flat part of my sword into him. He swung his sword and slammed it into my side.

"What are you waiting for? ATTACK!," I gave a roar, and charged right back into the fight. I swung my sword, only for the dragon to trip me. It was looking at me like I was about to become its next meal. Oh Naga we are back to this again.

"Its time to tip the scales," A voice that sounded like Robin's but deeper shouted. I watched as a blast of ice hit the dragon, and it started to fall over.

"What the hell. Did that dragon get neutered by a freaking ice spell," I moved from away from the falling dragon. Its skull was frozen over, and it wasn't breathing.

"Well ice is super effective against dragons," Charlie gave a chuckle. Everyone looked at him with a really man face? "What? You guys get to make all the jokes. Why do I have to the serious one?".

"Because that was terrible, just leave it to us man. You need a joke told we will do it," Link facepalmed.

"Who killed my dragon?" Arthas glared at us

"That would be me," A sandy haired Robin duplicate walked up. "The name is Frost,".

"And I'm Anar," Another Robin duplicate appeared but with icy blue hair.

"Wait, what? So the sandy hair one is named Frost, but the guy with icy blue hair is Anar?" Erin looked confused.

"Yes," Anar and Frost looked at us.

"And that makes sense to you guys?," Erin looked at them.

"Yes," Anar and Frost looked at each other and then back at us.

"Alright then," Erin gave a sigh.

"Stop ignoring me," Arthas gave a menacing look.

"One second," I charged towards Arthas who slammed his sword into my chest.

"Leave him alone," Cordelia charged right towards Arthas, and stabbed him in the heart.

"Sorry that doesn't work," Arthas swung his sword sending her flying.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's turn. **

So this is an interesting turn of events. Anar and Frost have already ran off to help the rest of the Shepherds with the risen. The chance Risen slaughtered the Plegians, who knows, but I don't really care.

"Let the power flow," I gave a wave of my wrist, and green tendrils of energy flowed into me. I smirked as the power filled into me.

"Did you really have send Anar, and Frost," A voice came from behind me. I turned around, and saw a female Robin with a red ponytail. She wore the standard paladin

"Yes. I did, you know I grow with everything I absorb," I gave a grin. "The power of tons of spirits, and a dragon. That's a lot of power, Erza,".

"True, but why not wipe them out? Or why did you only summon the two weakest Einherjars?," Erza leaned on her spear.

"Because Arthas is too weak to be any help," I pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling. "And I don't need the shepherds power. It would be wasteful," I watched the fight. Ron climbed onto Cordelia's pegasus, and they flew. Still won't notice me.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.  
**

'Argh," Noah charged toward with Olivia backing him. Their movements were in perfect sync.

"HIYAH," Link held a arrow, and fired its shot. I felt the power of a critical power.

"Burn," Tharja blasted her own spell. It mixed into arrow and it burned brightly.

"You think that would stop me," Arthas slashed the arrow into two. As he was finishing his slash, the arrow exploded from the pieces.

"Don't forget about us. I will not fall," Noah slashed right through Arthas.

"Oh, let this be over!," Olivia charged forward with her own slash. Both critical strikes were direct hits.

"Is that all?" Arthas grinned and laughed. He swung his sword in a vertical circle. His sword was a flash, and going straight for Noah.

"Look out!" Oliva swung her sword to block the sound. I heard the sound of a parry.

"Thanks, love," Noah smiled at her. Don't start kissing man.

"You think one parry can stop me," Arthas placed more strength in his sword. I jumped off of Cordelia's pegasus.

"Don't forget about me," I slammed my foot right into Arthas' head, and held my hand to the ground. I drew Oathkeeper, and spun on my hand. "I'm not giving up,". I slashed Oathkeeper in a vertical arc, hitting Arthas square in the chest.

"That's quite enough!," Cordelia flew straight at him, and stabbed him in the chest, but she didn't stop there. She threw him to the ground towards Erin and Gaius.

"So long, sucker!," Gaius spun and slashed Arthas in the legs. Even more blood was trailing, and he would be slower. Trust me I know.

"I don't always get a crit...but when I do, bitches get wrecked," Erin stabbed him with her halberd, and threw him in the air. Into Dusty's path.

"Looks like its the end of your story," Dusty held out that mysterious tome. "DARK FIRAGA,". A dark fireball slammed into him and he burned. If he is undead will he burn?

"Is that all?" Arthas stood back up and dusted himself off. He's bleeding from all those attacks, and still standing. Damn it what is this a raid? WHY? "I AM DEATH. I AM A GOD, I Am,". Charlie snuck up behind him, and grabbed him by the legs, and just starting to toss the guy like a doll. He slammed him into the ground hard. After like five times, Charlie threw him into the air. "STOP ITS HAMMER TIME," Charlie spun his hammer and slammed it into Arthas. Arthas went flying to the ground. "Puny god,".

"That it. Everyone dies," Arthas appeared in front of Charlie, and slammed him to the ground.

"CHARLIE," Tharja, Link, and I all shouted the same time. We looked at each other, surprised that we did it at the same time. Also surprised that Tharja yelled.

"Already made that threat before," I rolled my shoulders.

"Well you should have realized that before you got into this argument with me," Arthas faced his sword towards me.

"What argument?" Noah looked at me confused, and I only shrugged.

"That you didn't want to die, and I do," Arthas looked at us menacingly.

"Really?," I looked at him deadpanned.

"What?" Arthas looked confused.

"You realize what you just said right?," Noah gave his own deadpanned look.

"Yes that you don't want to die, and I do," Arthas gave a curious look.

"Well you can't be really good at it?" Erin laughed.

"I don't get it," Arthas was really confused now.

"Do I really need to make the joke?," I scratched my chin.

"What joke?" Arthas glared at me.

"Why do you want to die?" I gave a laugh.

"I don't want to die," Arthas glared.

"Then reword that next time, because the way you said implied you did," Noah looked at him still deadpanned.

"I will make my fist ride you," Arthas glared at me.

"Wow, you really need to rephrase your threats. You suck at making them. Want to rephrase that," Link facepalmed.

"I WILL RIDE YOU LIKE A HORSE," Arthas glared again.

"Dude rephrase that now. That's just wrong," I turned away from Arthas.

"DIE," Arthas charged at the nearest one of us, who happened to be Noah and Olivia.

"DARK FIRAGA," Dusty sent another fireball at the sand in front of Arthas. He slid right off the ground and slammed into the ground. He stood back up, took three steps and slips again.

"DAMN YOU GROUND," Arthas screamed at the ground.

"You made a big mistake fighting me into the desert. My Dark firaga at its lowest temp, can burn hard enough to turn glass to sand. You don't want to know how much it burns when its at the power,". Dusty grinned.

"I WILL PUNISH YOU," Arthas screamed at the her.

"Arthas, get the stick out of your ass," I laughed at him. He's strong, but so easy to mock.

"I DON'T HAVE A STICK UP MY ASS," Arthas screamed at me.

"_973_," Aurion's voice appeared in my head all of sudden. Don't know why he said that.

"ENOUGH, I'll use my sword second ability. FREEZE," Arthas slammed his sword, and from it the sand and became ice several inches high. It also covered the entire desert, or a least as hard as I could see.

"I can't move," Charlie struggled in the ice. When did you wake up man?

"Use your hammer man," Link started to stab the ice with his sword.

"Right," Charlie hammered himself out of the ice.

"I'm going to kill you now, but first let's start with you Ron, since I can't let you die because of that stupid tactician dude," Arthas turned around and grumbled.

"Why am I the only one not allowed to die? Seriously why did I get the divine intention, that someone gets pissed, and threatens to murder you all," I rolled my eyes.

"So freeze," Arthas held his sword, and a blue beam shot of it,

"NO," Charlie moved in front of me, taking the hit. The beam hit him, and then he turned to solid ice.

"CHARLIE," Link, Tharja and I shouted at the same time. We looked at each other again. Why are we all yelling at the same time?

"Good thing this sword's magic never runs off," Arthas held his sword up.

"But you can't hit me when I'm behind a already frozen person," I starting running full speed for a back sneak back.

Then I'll kill your friends," Arthas scratched his chin like he wasn't sure he could do that.

"Too bad you won't get the chance," I slashed him from behind with a double slant strike.

"Too slow," Arthas stabbed me the leg.

"ARGH!. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP GOING FOR THE LEG. CAN I JUST HEAL FROM HIS THING," I screamed as Arthas sent me flying.

"But Ron that was your other leg thought?" Erin looked at me.

"Yeah, you always been hit in your right leg, not left," Cordelia looked at me.

"NOT MY POINT," I glared at them.

"I'm just going to freeze you now," Arthas held his sword and the blue beam came. No way I can dodge this.

"Not happening," Erin moved in front of me and took the blast.

"Why would you take that blast for him?" Arthas looked at her.

"You wouldn't know it. Its a academy thing," Erin gave a smile before she completely froze.

"Its a good thing. That wyvern rider psycho would enjoy her alive a bit. Said she wanted to torture her before giving that killing blow whenever she gives it. She said she would start with the shock collar, and then work her with the wind whip," Arthas looked into the air.

"You won't take them," Cordelia charged at him.

"_Hey Jolt, if I went and took your power, is there a way I can stop myself from the passout time," I thought to the voice in my head.  
_

"_Well yes, but," Jolt hesitated and stopped talking.  
_

"_But what?" I questioned him.  
_

"_The only way I could think of is just not releasing the form change, but such a stress on your body would well you would die," Jolt responded in worried time.  
_

"_Damn it, but it might be the only way to fight him.," I swore to myself.  
_

"_What about having Noah release his darkness? You could always reseal it?" Jolt questioned me.  
_

"_I don't think it will work twice,but Jolt can I mistake two galeforces into one." I told him.  
_

"_Probably, but the power it would take would a least put you out for seven days," He pointed out.  
_

"Enough, Now you die," Arthas held Cordelia by the neck. His sword ready to pierce her chest

"NO," I stared at them. I released the power Jolt gave me, and charged. I slammed my elbow into him, and sent him flying.

"FREEZE," Arthas blasted me with that ice spell of his, but a wall of fire burning around me.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME," I roared and spun my swords. Oathkeeper felt like shocking to the touch, and Oblivion was burning wildy.

"WANT TO TRY ME," Arthas raised his sword, and Arthas.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's turn.  
**

Well now the show's beginning. Ron and Arthas are moving like lightning striking each other. Neither one giving a inch. Arthas' icy tactics won't work now. Well don't ruin my betting streak Archer. I hate to lose.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.  
**

I charged forward, and struck forward. Arthas swung his sword to deflect, but I spun in a circle, and kicked him in the head.

"URGH," Arthas stumbled backwards, but he held fast. He swung his sword, but I jumped onto it, and slashed right through his chest.

"NOW I'M FINISHING THIS," I kneeled into a position for a the perfect striking position. "One of my best attacks. SKY BURST SLASH,". I charged forward, and like lighting I struck. I slashed vertical, horizontal strike. Cross-slants, upward slants, and downward slants. The strike didn't matter as long as the next one was stronger then the last. I didn't stop until I reached twenty-two strikes. I smirked as I watched Arthas bleed from each strike. He was done for.

"Is that all? I thought the Sky Burst slash was your most powerful technique," Arthas gave a laugh. He swung his sword, and I moved to parry.

"Tell me the thing you cherish the most so I can take it from you, right now,".

"That's the thing. You won't be able to. Ain't anything in this world I don't cherish. You want at what I cherish. Well your going to have to walk over my dead corpse. I won't abandon them. I'll be impenetrable shield that protects them,". I gave more power to my blow.

"Man, forget about it," Link gave a grin, and I think I saw a tear running down the frozen Erin's body. Not sure how that works, but I tossed logic out the window a while ago.

"If you think I'm abandon the friends who would never abandon me. I'll never forgive myself if I spat on the trust they gave me," I put even more power in my blows.

"As if," Dusty looked away almost like she didn't believe me.

"Ron, I believe in you," Cordelia gave me one of her amazing smiles. What? It makes me feel all fuzzy.

"The same people who wouldn't let me fall into the darkness, I'll live to make sure they don't fall again,". I placed even more power into my blow and broke the parry. Arthas went sliding back.

"Hey don't think you get all the fun," Noah gave a grin.

"Thank you for that," Olivia looked in my direction.

"Now I'll show you my strongest attack," I charged forward with everything I got. "SKYBURST SLASH,". I stuck like lightning and hit him twenty one times, but with the last strike, I sent him into the air.

"That won't work on me," Arthas grinned as he fell back towards me.

"Thats not my most powerful attack. This is," I shouted as my swords glowed with energy. Not the green energy of my critical attacks, but a new energy. Their own energy. They quadrupled in width and tripled in length. "ITS A DOUBLE GALEFORCE," I swung the blades and then energy slashed right from the sword and slammed into Arthas. He went flying into the air, and kept flying into he disappeared into the air. I released the power Jolt gave me, and fell to my knees. I can't pass out, don't pass out.

"Ron," Cordelia ran up to me.

"I'm fine," I coughed and noticed that my blood was on the ice.

"Are you sure you're ok," Frederick looked at me, I raised my head and coughed up blood right in his face. I swear I didn't mean to.

"I'm just going to walk away. I think some of it went into my mouth," Frederick walked away.

"I'll just heal you now," Erin and Lissa raised their staves but I still felt weak. My power was still draining.

"Maribelle, Anna, help," Cordelia shouted to them.

"Here to help for a cost," Anna winked. Not cool kid.

"Why do I have to help such a low-life?" Maribelle raised her staff, and then I had to cough again. Then the blood hit her in the face. "Urgh, a noble such as me shouldn't have blood her face," I kept coughing and more blood.

"I'm not trying to," I coughed again. It was getting worse. I'm going to pass out. Damn it. Where is that stubbornness I needed.

"Do it one more time, and I walk," Maribelle glared at me, and I coughed again, hit her with more blood. She got up and left.

"Enough of that kid," Dusty waved her hand, and I fell to ground, and everything went black.

**Author's notice: 18 pages long. Could have split it, but I would not have figured out a way to split it. Anyways this chapter was draining. Not much to say about this one. Vote, Share, favorite, follow, say your favorite part. Till next time.  
** _Stay calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight. _


	28. Chapter 28

**No change in the voting results. Erin still in the lead with four. So the new chapter is here, and no the results haven't changed, but I do have good news. We are at the second to last chapter of the Gangrel arc. How will it play out? With laughs, or in a serious matter. let it begin. **  
**Disclaimer: Yeah go to another chapter for this. I'm not going to keep reposting the same message, unless its really necessary and I don't think its needed. **

Chapter 28  
The Final Battle part one

We are in that random meeting room in that random fort. I'm leaning on the window railing. The desert doesn't have all that ice anymore. Wait how far did the ice even go? Anyways its just the four of us. Arthas is probably recovering from his fight. Hell he could be in the air still?

"Aurion, are you even paying attention?" Jean looked at me.

"No," I kept looking out the window. Why did I come to this meeting?

"Well you rather be doing something else?" Thoaria looked at me.

"So many things I rather be doing," I kept looking at the window.

"Well how do you think we should back up Gangrel and the other plegians?" Jean looked at me.

"We don't," I turned to face him. "Why should we help them? Haven't done anything to help us, nor do I want to help them," I turned back to the window.

"Where's Mad-senpai, and Lich-senpai. Also is God-senpai still on his hunt?" Thoaria looked at me.

"Yeah where are there?" Star looked at me as well.

"No clue. Maybe they all died. or maybe their hunt took them too far away," I kept looking at the window.

"I'm going to go find him," Star walked out of the room.

"But what about figuring who's turn is in help the Plegians?" Jean looked at us.

"Don't care, why not let them die. Its not like they matter," Thoaria looked at us, and left the room.

"I'm out as well," I climbed off the window railing, and left the room.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn**

I don't know what's going on. I'm on my station, but its there only so much light. I mean it, that's basically No light around, except for the inner part of my station. Kami's not here. No ones here, but me. Something doesn't seem right.

"The light almost gone," A voice was coming all over the place. It was slow, but deep.

"Who are you?" I turned around looking for the voice.

"What happens when the last drop fades?" The voice gave a shrieking laugh.

"How about you face me?" I screamed at the voice, the darkness was getting closer. It swallowed the pictures of Dusty, and Noah.

"What are you talking about?" The voice laughed even more.

"Face me. I'll battle you. My light against your darkness. I'll show you there's a light that won't go down," I drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"But you already lost if you're going to ask that," The voice kept laughing.

"What do you mean?" I stared into the air. The darkness covered the pictures of Erin and Link. Why won't this thing face me?

"I've fighting you this whole time, since I been put here, and I'm about to win. Of course how could you win anyways. You always have to rely on others strength, then your power," the voice laughed. The darkness covered the final picture of Charlie, and me.

"AAAAH," I woke up in jolt. I felt my head, and noticed it was drenched in sweat. I looked around and saw I was in the medical time is it? Looks like its middle of the night. I need to get my head clear.

** VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn.**

I wandered the encampment. Robin said we would attack tomorrow after he figures out a plan. He sent the others pegasus riders, but me and Sumia. I'll see how Ron's doing. I walked towards the medical tent.

"FREDERICK, I thought we fixed this," Link ran by with Frederick chasing him with a silver lance.

"FREDERICK, don't kill my boyfriend, I gave you a order not to," Lissa ran by.

"I'm not killing your boyfriend, but this mysterious stranger," Frederick continued to chase after Link.

"Fuck you, Frederick," Lissa looked at him pissed."Frederick, just stop now,"Frederick stopped in his tracks.

"Thanks love," Link smiled as Lissa ran up and kissed him. I smiled as I watched them. They were a cute couple. I walked towards the tent door, and opened it. I looked around saw some Ferox and Ylissean knights. I walked towards where Ron's cot was, and stopped right when I noticed he wasn't in his cot. I screamed and ran out.

"You ok?" Link pulled away from Lissa. Where they kissing the whole time?

"Ron's missing," I looked at them.

"What do you mean?," Lissa looked at me confused.

"Ron isn't in his cot," I looked at them. "You said it be a week before he was suppose to get up, but he's missing,".

"Forget about it," Link gave Lissa another kiss.

"Why?" I was taken back by that response. It was too nonchalant for a guy who should be worrying about his friend.

"Cause he's been running," Link kept kissing Lissa.

"Really?" I looked at him.

"I've been running around the encampment. I saw him running," Link pulled away from Lissa.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was running around the edge. I hope he doesn't get caught by the enemy," Lissa went back to kissing Link.

"I'm going to find him," I turned away and started to look for him. I didn't stop until I found him. He was sitting under a dead tree leaning against it. "Ron,".

"Hey Cordy," He looked at me.

"How are you?" I smiled and sat next to him.

"Fine," He stared at the sky.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were up?" I looked at him.

"It was late at night. I had get something off my mind, and went running to clear it. Next thing I know, its middle of the day, and I sat by the this tree. Then you appeared,". His eyes didn't turn away from the sky.

"Oh," I stared at him quietly. I didn't know what to say to him. He seem so out of it.

** VIEW CHANGE: RON'S TURN.**

Cordelia went silent, and moved closer to me. Her armor felt cold against my skin, colder then usual. Man why do I feel so weird today? I kept staring at the sky. I wish there was some stars out. Always felt the sight of them was kinda comforting. I could use them. That voice was right. I haven't done anything right. All the training I've done, but I still have to rely on others.

"Ron, are you ok?" Cordelia looked at me.

"I'm weak," I didn't move my eyes. Why can't I feel the wind? I could use some comfort and its one of the only things I got left.

"What?" Cordelia looked at me.

"I'm weak. I can't do anything. I'm a weakling, who pretends to be strong. I've been relying on others strength," I leaned my head down and felt my face became wet.

"What?," Cordelia continued to look at me.

"I can't do anything without relying on someone's else strength. I had to use someone's else in replace of my own," I felt my face become even more wet. Then I felt a giant slap hit me in the face. A armored slap. Man could she remove the gauntlet.

"Don't ever say that again," Cordelia look became a glare.

"What and Why?" I rubbed my cheek I think its red.

"Well Captain Phila did always tell us a good slap could help snap people out of their doldrums, and that's what I'm going to do. Plus Erin once told me that she had to literally knock some sense into you by slapping you," Cordelia looked at me.

"Come on Cordy, I'm weak. I shouldn't have passed out because the fight. I shouldn't have to revert to that technique," I gripped my hand into a fist.

"You are strong," She smiled at me.

"Of course you think I'm strong. Your perfect," I turned away from her.

"But you're the only one I don't have to be perfect around," Cordelia grabbed my head and turned it to face me.

"How is that helpful?" I looked at her.

"Because you believe me to be perfect, but I'm not. I make major mistakes, because I'm not perfect. I've chased after man, who would never love me, and nearly lost someone who did. I'm not perfect," Cordelia looked at me.

"You're still stronger then me, and you still get stronger," I looked at her, and she slapped me again. So much pain, why can't you remove your gauntlet before you hit me?

"But so are you. Your strength isn't just because your strong. Its because your determinate to a fault. Your too stubborn to give up. I knew you would finish Arthas off, because you don't stop running into a fight and win. That's why your strength is high, because your brave, cunning, creative, a seriously dumb risk taker,, and won't give up until you win the fight.. That's your power," Cordelia looked at me with that sweet smile she gives me when she's trying to word her sentences in the opposite of her inner tsundere. What the opposite of a tsundere?

_ "She's not wrong," Jolt pointed out I think? What is its hard to know what the guy in your head is doing._

_ "What do you mean?" I questioned him._

_ "That power you unleash, its yours not mine," Jolt mentioned._

_ "What are you talking about? That power is yours fusing with mine," I questioned him again._

_"When we fuse its not me taking over. Its me giving your own power a boost, but its still your power," Jolt roared in my head. _

_"But that doesn't make any sense. I pass out because of the burst of power," I pointed out. _

_ "Because you gained a power that your body can't handle. Its a massive power burst that you can't really handle. Its still your power. Think about it when have I ever used the Sky Burst Slash," Jolt pointed out. _

_"You never used it," I looked at the sky._

_ "Exactly I've never used it. You made the attack up, and when have I ever used the Galeforce with two swords. I've never used dual-wielding. Even Percival hasn't done that, and he's one of the best HEROES out of there. You have already beat that. Just believe in yourself dude. Who the hell do you think you are? Your the tactician knight by Triam's one and only Tactician Knight. Your power is because you think of doing things differently. You mixed all the styles into one style," Jolt roared even louder, but this time I'm roaring with him. _

"Sounds like someone found his fire," Cordelia smiled at she as I finished my roar.

"No I found my lightning," I smiled and gave her a kiss. "And Cordelia, after this final battle there something I got to ask you,"

"What would that be?" She curled her fingers around something, but I couldn't see it.

"I'll leave that for after the battle, so you have to stay alive to hear it," I looked at her. "And thank you for believing in me,".

"I'll always believe in you. Its part of our oath, and I promised to keep it," Cordelia returned the kiss I gave her. "Can we go to my tent for a little bit?".

"Sure," I walked to her tent with her, and once we got there. Well I saw a side of Cordelia that I didn't expect to see ever. Good thing she doesn't have a roommate in her tent. We fell asleep with our arms around each other. Once I woke up, I looked at her. She looked asleep but she wasn't. She was pretending to be sleeping.

"Hey Delia," I looked at her.

"Yes?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Maybe we should get up, and see where Robin wants us for the final battle," I turned to the other side to get off the cot.

"Robin, can wait a little bit, don't you think?," Cordelia kissed me on a certain part of my neck. Good thing the tent locked.

** VIEW CHANGE: LINK'S TURN. **

I sat on my bed, and looked around my tent. Ron didn't come back last night, but that's a probably a good thing, what my company and I were doing. Anyways I'm trying to spot my shirt. Lissa's in the center of the tent, in that yellow weird dress of her, and a silver tiara that I brought her on one of our dates. It costed a pretty penny, but forget about it. Its not like I have much use of the money I have here anyways. I spotted my shirt, lying on Ron's cot.

"Want me to pass it to you?" Lissa looked at me, and she already found it. Could have told me, but whatever.

"Sure," I sat on my cot, and she grabbed the shirt and tossed it to me. I caught it and slid it over my head.

"How dare you done something like that?" Flavia was screaming her head outside.

"Shall we check that out?"I looked at Lissa, and she only nodded. We walked outside, and saw Flavia chasing Noah while throwing Tomahawks at the kid. Noah was missing his shirt, and then I noticed Erin, Gaius, Dusty, and Olivia watching them. I noticed Olivia seem to have hastily dressed for her shirt is backward, her scarf is missing. It doesn't make a genius to figure out what happened.

"So long is this going to last for?" Charlie walked up with Tharja. I noticed Tharja seem to be wearing a little less clothes today. Actually she was only in that black bikini and sash thing that she wears if she is a sorceresses in that dlc chapter.

"Until Flavia realizes she shouldn't be trying to kill one of our best fighters before a major battle because he slept with her daughter," Dusty looked through her tome.

"Well she's been doing this for two hours, and we have like two hours before the final battle," Erin looked exhausted.

"Why is Tharja in a bikini?" I looked at the chase in front of me. Noah was avoiding Flavia's axes, but it was really close. "Also why were you guys together?".

"Because its hot as hell out, more then usual," Tharja glared at me.

"Also I was teaching her how to be normal," Charlie looked at me.

"Be normal?" I have no idea what's that suppose to mean.

"Yeah, she wants to be a normal girl like the one Robin likes. I offered to help her out," Charlie only shrugged.

"What I miss?" Ron looked at us. Wait when the fuck did he get here. I looked at him, and noticed he and Cordelia were standing beside us. Also Ron was shirtless, but that's not what I'm looking at. I'm looking at the dark triangle with six eyes mark on his chest.

"Not much, by the way what's up with your chest?" Erin looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Did I get a new scar that I haven't noticed?" Ron looked at her.

"That mark on your chest you big dummy?" Erin pointed at it.

"What mark?" Ron looked at his chest, "HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD WHEN DID THAT FUCKING HAPPENED. CORDELIA, WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION IT,".

"Because I was distracted," Cordelia looked at him.

"BY WHAT," Ron switched back to looking at her, to the mark in his chest. Also calm the fuck down.

"By you and what we were doing," She looked at him, and waited. I watched as Ron slowly figured out what she meant.

"Right," Ron turned red.

"Yeah, anyone want to grab something to eat. I'm seriously hungry," I changed the conversation cause this is awkward.

"Are we just going to leave Noah to his fate?," Ron disappeared and reappeared wearing his jacket like a shirt.

"Yes," Dusty ran into the tent. Ron disappeared in a flash, and so did Noah. Guess Ron grabbed him and moved him.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. **

I'm standing over the edge of those weird spike things waiting for the scouts. I sent Liz and Sammie to scout the shepherds to know when to make our move. Had to completely restrain Klein to keep him away from Sammie.

_Tap tap_! I turned around and noticed my red-haired comrade.

"Hey, Asuna," I smiled at her. She started to blush.

"Joshua, I told you my name is Asuna ," She looked at me, and gave me a smile.

That's what I said, and I told you I'm not Joshua," I kept smiling at her.

"That is not what you said and I was wondering if we could pair up in the fight," She looked down at the spike after she finished talking.

"Sure, but make sure its ok with Aeron, he's the brains remember," I looked at her.

"Aeron? Who's that?" She looked at me, still having that blush.

"Fado," I remember she calls none of us by our real names. It went silent for a couple of minutes, and Asuna just kept looking behind me.

"Alright, by the way Syrene been trying to talk to you for a couple of minutes," She said and then turned away starting walking away. Surprised Klein wasn't around her. I turned and saw Liz beside me on her pegasus. I stared at her demon mask. Why does she wear that? I noticed Sammie twirling one of her blue pigtails. She also seemed annoyed by something. Did something go wrong with Caeda? Why do the pegasus knights always have problems with their mounts. Sammie's mother couldn't find herself one until a journey to Ferox. Her brand of the exalt shone brightly in her left eye. I stared back at Liz. I swear she was tensing up behind that mask. She looked like she was trying to say something, but no words came out. She sighed, and turned to towards Sammie.

"What's the news Sammie?" I smiled at her, and she started to blush. Why do girls keep blushing around me?

"The shepherds are moving out," She looked at me.

"Alright, then let's mobilize the rest of team," I fist pumped and accidentally hit myself in the gut. Liz moved towards me. I stood up quickly. "I'm ok,". I smiled at her and Sammie.

"So shall we go to camp?" Sammie looked at me.

"Sure, can I ride with you Sammie?," I smiled at her.

"But can't you run back? You're really fast, like that iron dude from your dad's stories," Sammie looked at me.

"Yeah, but I want to ride with you," I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Alright," She smiled at me, and I climbed on her pegasus. I swear she smirked at Liz. Her pegasus started to fly real slowly. This battle is going to be wicked.

**Author's Notice: Yeah, I was going to do one chapter, but it would be way long probably. Plus this is a nice split. This part is the pre-battle, the next chapter will be the battle part. Also before anyone asks. The line that Asuna said is not worded wrong. Its suppose to say what it said. Yes I'm aware that makes sense that she said her name was Asuna, and that's what the narrator called her. There is a reason for that, and it will be revealed why in a later chapter. Anyways the next chapter will be out as soon as I can. Till next time**  
_Stay calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight._


	29. Chapter 29

**So yeah there are still no changes in the vote. Erin is the winner with four, and why haven't I just ended the poll yet, since she kinda won already. Because I made a promise of eight options and only four are seen. So yeah I won't end the poll yet. **  
**Anyways let's see if I can't end this arc with a surprise, I wonder if anyone saw this coming. **  
**Disclaimer: Read earlier chapter for it. I'm not repeating it everytime when things haven't changed.**

Chapter 29  
The Final Battle Part 2

"Shepherds, Ylissean Knights, and Ferox warriors, hear me," Chrom stood in front of us roaring. We are in a battle formations. Olivia apparently put on a myrmidon outfit to the style of a ferox warrior. So basically a female version of Lon'qu's outfit that's yellow, not blue with a headband in her hair, and no fur.

"The Mad King Gangrel has caused many problems with his madness. Today, that ends. We shall march onto Castle's Plegia's gate and tear it down. We will bathe Plegia in blood. Tonight we dine in hell," Chrom raised his sword in the air, and did he do a 300 reference?

"That was kinda badass," I smiled and let out a cheer. The wind beated at my back, and it felt really cold.

"Well, he is the captain," Cordelia gave a hero worshipped look.  
"Well, here's to fighting a good fight," I curled my fingers into a fist and hit them against my chest.

"Anyone hear that," Noah held his ear to the ground. Well he was Flavia's most trustworthy spy, so maybe he's trying to recognize something different in the situation.

"I hear a lot of things, want to be more specific?" I looked at him.

"Marching, a ton of it," He looked right back at me. I listened quietly trying to focus on the sounds I can't hear in the encampment. I hear it. A ton of it. Something's off though. It doesn't sound like marching. Its definitely Plegians army. I can feel them coming. Their scent is in the air, but there is something else in the air.

"No," Dusty bite into a chocolate bar.

"I hear it," I looked, and saw them. A massive army of Plegians charged forward.

"Defensive position Alpha," Robin screamed and took his position. I stared at the army, something was wrong. I can see wyvern without rider. They don't have their weapons out. They aren't in any order. Their eyes look like fear.

"Are we sure they are charging?" Erin questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Dusty finished off her chocolate bar.

"Its just,-," Erin started to say.

"They aren't charging. They're running," I can hear it. Swords swinging, Spells being casted, Axe slashing. Someone attacking them from behind

"Alright then. Attack plan Gamma go," Robin shouted and we all charged right at the plegians.

** View Change: Aurion's turn**

Well this is an interesting turn of events. Glad I picked this cliff, perfect place to view this battle. Thoaria and the rest are here except for Jean watching this final battle between the Plegians and the Ylisseans. Of course that's not what I'm impressed by. Those kids, barely old enough for war, and they are forcing trained soldiers to retreat. Even better because of this tactic, the Plegians have to be forced to fight two fronts because of the two armies. Impressive.

"So are we going to join the fight," Thoaria looked at me. I sighed from my place at the edge of the cliff.

"No," I pulled out my hand, and the green tendrils of energy formed into the air from the battle and crawled up my arms and faded into my skin. The power flowed into me. "Your lord Grima would want Gangrel replaced,".

"I told you I don't follow the Grimleaf anymore. I left," Thoaria glared at me.

"We all left," Star pointed out.

"Expect for Jean, and that one guy," Chaos looked into the sky. "What was his name again?"

"HYRULE," Ganondorf screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No, I think he's dead," Chaos kept looking in the sky. "I left because Star still hasn't taken me to Dairy Queen,"

"I'll do it as soon as I find one. Geez, do you know how hard it is to find one here?" Star looked at him.

"I want to drink a Blizzard," Chaos smiled.

"How do you drink a severe weather? Also your brought up why you left in a really random time," Thoaria looked at him.

"And your surprised?" Chaos looked at her. Looks like the resident madman knows he's mad.

"Not really," Thoaria turned away, and looked up.

"AAAAH," A comet screamed from the sky and slammed into the ground. In a small crater lied Arthas. He stood up quickly and dusted himself off.

"What are you all doing here?" I turned and saw a familiar archer, and another archer in green, and brown outfit with a weird feather thing with black hair. Oh right that's Noire.

"So going to snipe wyvern off the platform? Maybe you're going to give them sniper support?," I looked at them. "Or maybe you'll be doing both Jolt?". I could see behind his mask he was nervous.

"Yes, We'll be doing it, and you won't stop us," Jolt raised his bow, and notched an arrow.

"There is six counterparts, and one kids you never could ," I smirked

"Doesn't matter I will win. I believe in the me that believe in me," He fired the arrow.

"I think your suppose to say think fast," I caught the arrow.

"Think fast," Jolt smirked as the arrow exploded in my hands. "I alway come prepared,"

"Did you?" I stared at him as the smoke cleared from my sight. "Maybe a critical would have done something,".

"How did you survive that?" Jolt looked at me in shock.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED. I SPENT SO MUCH TIME CURSING THOSE ARROW MONGREL," Noire raised her own bow and fired a show. In one clear movement the arrow was slashed out of the air, and fell to the ground in two pieces.

"I'm not really good at holding back," I held up my hand and weird shaped diamond shaped sword with two circles and four lines. "I do have seals. Seven sacred seals to be exact. Without them, I can release my art in its full power,".

"I'm not scared of you," Jolt notched a air.

"Whatever. Good luck with your battle," I stood up and dusted the dirt off my pants. Star you take Chaos. Thoaria give Arthas a ride. I'm done here,".

"OK," Star nodded for Chaos to climb onto her mount.

"Alright," Thoaria looked at me with kind of sad smile, as Arthas climbed on.

"See you all later," I teleported out of there.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

Well this battle is turning out somewhere I never saw coming. I know its been awhile seen I played awakening, but there was never a second army kicking Plegian ass. Cordelia and I are watching the battle from the sky, but its more a massacre.

"Do you see that over there?" Cordelia pointed off to her side. I stared and noticed a some Plegians fighting two fighters. One had red hair, and dressing in dark red outfit that you would see in a rpg game. The other one had electric blue spiky hair, and wore a hand-sewn pale blue short-sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest, and dark blue baggy shorts with leather boots swing a crystal and black sword. That's Eliwood, man its been awhile.

"_PAY ATTENTION,_" Jolt screamed in my head.

"Ron, on your right," Cordelia motioned, and I noticed a wyvern rider coming in close. I swung my sword, but I missed the strike. I missed the strike because the rider started to slip. He started to slip because he was shot off his mount. I looked around and noticed two archers on a cliff firing at the plegians rider. I could hear a faint blood and thunder coming from one of them. That's probably Noire, and the other one well he's dressed in Onyx colored arch-, and that's the Onyx Archer. They are aiming at the plegians, and sending the riders off their mounts. Wait the Archer is a good guy? I'm staring at the wyverns who are going crazy without their riders. They are attacking the Plegians only and breathing fire. What the hell did they do to those mounts that they are ignoring us.

"Noah," I screamed down at the ninja.

"What?" He swung his sword and took down a plegian brigand.

"Use your bow, and shoot the riders. Apparently the wyverns don't like the plegians at all,". I swung my sword and a rider fell from his mount.

"Klein, Liz, back him up," Eliwood slashed down a plegian cavalier horse and rider with both of his swords. Don't know who the hell those names are, but I think I heard them before.

"Alright then," Noah pulled out his bow, and fired it into the sky. Cue one dead rider falling beside him with a arrow in his neck. Damn his lessons with Virion went really well. He kept shooting into the air. Olivia covered him by being a devil with that sword of hers. She's slashing everything. Then a plegian hero ran into her, and slashed right at her. She moved to parry, but she couldn't bring the parry, and another plegian hero ran forward at Noah's back.

"Noah behind you," I screamed at the ninja.

"What?" Noah turned to see a pink haired pegasus rider in a demon's mask fly out of nowhere and stab the hero in the neck. She then flinged the hero to the ground, and stabbed the one who was parrying Olivia's strike in the chest. She flew off and Noah and Olivia looked on in shock.

"Who the hell was that?" Noah looked at Olivia.

"I don't know," Olivia looked at him.

"Liz, that's how you do it. Let's clear this boss battle," Eliwood cheered and hit himself in the chest with his elbow. He fell back to the ground, then stood back up.

"Anyone could have done that, and my name's Rose," Liz stared at him, and I think she was blushing behind that mask. Wait how did you get Liz from Rose? Also did he say boss battle? Note to self, never let him talk to Owain ever.

"You know something we need some tunes," I reached into pack, and pulled out a silver tome with speaker symbol. I opened it, and read the code. "Rinaenv pheng".

"Even though the probability of changing an orbit is low. Don't you think that even one percent of it will stand up? After all, it was thrown to me as "fate" but,NO I WON'T! I'll overturn it all BECAUSE. Shouldn't we all see the future that holds a place where we belong?," the tome played. Ooh Fairy tail opening 16 STRIKE BACK nice.

"What and how do you have that?" Noah looked up at me.

"Its a speaker tome. I bought it from Anna. She had a megaphone tome, why can't she have a speaker tome. Thought I had to manually record all the songs," I looked at the tome. "I also can't get it off shuffle,.

"Since when does she have those?" Noah looked confused.

"DLC. Summer scramble," I responded in seconds.

"Joshua watch out," The redhead yelled at Eliwood. A plegian brigand swung at him while his back was turned.

"What?" He turned around only to be knocked to ground away from his comrade. Plegians soldiers moved to surround him.

"No," The redhead moved towards him, but plegians moved in her path, which she started to slash them down, but she was too slow.

** VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's Turn **

Oh great, I'm lying flat on my back surrounded by enemies. Asuna running through several of them, but they keep coming. I see the nearest one plegian and he's raising his sword against me. Oh this is just great.

"Not happening," A familiar voice rushed into the air, and the plegian swordsman crumbled into three pieces. I stared at my savior and noticed his electric blue hair, and wild green eyes. Those eyes were fierce like hell, but had a happiness in them. Like he was really enjoying this fight. Only one person would give a look like that. I actually got saved by him, Ron.

"Who's next," Ron swung his sword at the plegians. The nearest two charged toward at him, and Ron slashed right through him, and launched himself off the dying plegian. He stabbed him into the shoulder with his Oblivion, and then spun in a circle slashing another plegian's head off with Oathkeeper. He pulled the Oblivion out of the ground, and landed on the ground with the plegian he stabbed. Four plegians dead in one charge.

"That was awesome," I looked at him.

"Can you stand?" He spun his swords into a circle.

"Yeah," I slowly stood up with the sound of battle clashing around me. Wait why can I hear the battle? Oh dear naga I think I lose them in the fight, and I didn't bring my spares.

"Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me. They hide just out of sight. Can't face me in the light. They'll return but I'll be stronger," The speaker tome played.

"Ooh unbreakable by fireflight. Love this song," I smiled at the song.

"Badass music, for a badass fight," Ron swung his swords "Now let's go back to back."

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Because it would be badass, and we can watch it others back," Ron looked at me. I shrugged and we went back to back. The plegians charged at us, and we responded with our swords.

"So Eliwood, when were you going to tell me," Ron cut through a plegian.

"What do you mean?" I stabbed a plegian soldier.

"Well for starters, your name, and who you are. Who the hell do you think I am? Do you think I wouldn't have noticed. We have the same hair color, and the look in our eyes. Also your swords are too similar to mine, but with a few changes. Also your coat is a black version of mine. A black version you obviously dyed," He looked at me, and I turned away embarrassed.

"Well, it is why I wore a mask the first time," I slashed down another plegian.

"It worked, but you didn't wear it in the pass. So I saw your face man, So can you answer my other question. What is your real name? I know I wouldn't call you Eliwood. If I was going to name you after a character from Elibe. I would have called you Hector," Ron slammed Oblivion into a plegian.

"Well I was going to use Hector, but then someone else called dibs," I parried a blow, and noticed Ron turning. I jumped into the air as his swords slashed down the plegian. "And my name is," I stopped talking and noticed a axe towards me. Oathkeeper moved into its path deflecting the axe in a flash. I slashed down the plegian, and Oathkeeper moved away.

"You know what, maybe tell me your real name after this battle. We are having a talk after this," Ron struck under plegian. Man he makes it look easy.

"Yeah," I struck a plegian near me. Most of the circle of plegian were dead.

"But hey I gotta say this. I'm proud of you. You got some mad power. Plus you were able to recruit an army and bring them in for a win. I'm way proud. I'm glad you got so strong. Future me much of been pretty smart,". Ron slashed down another plegians.

"Well I'm glad I could make you proud. I missed you," I looked at him and smiled.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

I turned and noticed the last plegian had fallen, and I looked at his killer. It was a silver haired girl with black shirt, and dark blue jeans with a blue ceremonial belt and black boots. Oh yeah that's the mysterious girl who dropped those einherjar cards. The ones Aurion ripped up. Well I hope she doesn't ask about them.

"Joshua, you're ok," The redhead ran up and hugged Eliwood. "I was worried about you,".

"Hey Asuna, I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I had some badass help," Eliwood looked at me, and smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah. From Gerik. Thank you for helping Joshua," Asuna pulled way from Eliwood.

"Is his name actually Joshua, and did she call me Gerik?" I looked at the silver haired girl.

"Yeah, she did, and does that. No its not. For some reason she thinks we are characters from Magvel lore. She keeps calling me Serena, despite the fact I've told her my name is Luna over a hundred times," The silver haired girl sighed and noticed something in the corner of her eyes. "Watch out!".

A lightning bolt went flying through and went right for Asuna. Eliwood moved like a flash, and pushed her out of harm's way. He took the full brunt of the attack. He crumbled to the ground. I turned and saw his attacker. It was Gangrel.

"Ooh not my target, but he was fun to hurt," Gangrel laughed.

"YOU CYKA!," I felt my rage boil and spun my swords. The power boost Jolt gave me activated. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!,". I charged right forward at him.

** VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. Yup another mysterious narrator.**

Oh man it is dark here. All those shadows are just running around. Of course now Archer isn't here slashing them down. Why would you summon him? You have no defense now. Why couldn't the others be back. Seriously this is a bore. The darkness is all over. Its not even going to work well anyways. Just going to have to wait. Might as well cut some down while I've got the time.

** VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn. **

"Set in my sights, Get you tonight, Love in the crossfire, Ready, aim, fire! Feeling alright,Squeeze you so tight, Love in the crossfire, Ready, aim, fire! Fit to ignite,Set full alight, Love in the crossfire, Ready, aim, fire!," The speaker tome played. Did it really starting playing Love in the Crossfire. Oh come on. I wanted badass music, not this. Also I never recorded this song. Its also a girl singer.

"Well Gangrel let's go wild," I slashed forward, but Gangrel slid back. I feel slower, and that cold feeling was back. Man what is that?

"So am I suppose to regret it yet?" Gangrel blocked a strike.

"I'm just getting started," I pushed my blades with more power. I will make him pay.

"Yes but one thing first," Gangrel swung his fist and slammed into my chest. I flew back a bit. Then a lightning bolt struck straight in the chest, sending me back even more. "I've had scouts watching the shepherds. They told me everything. I know all of your fighting attacks,".

"Then I'll fight with a different one," I stood up and noticed a ton of lightning. "URGH,". Power flowed into me, but this power felt different. It felt cold and dark.

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's Turn.**

I stood up slowly to the sound of screaming. I looked around and noticed Ron and Gangrel fighting. I mean I think they are fighting. Gangrel has his Levin sword out, but Ron standing there. He's screaming his head off and looks to be a lot of pain. There is weird symbol on the ground under him. Its diamond with six eyes. What the hell happened?

"I'll destroy you," Ron shouted as a black sphere appeared around him. When the sphere disappeared, Ron wasn't in his regular outfit. He was in some dark armor that looked like some something a knight would wear. It looked like, and like a second layer of his clothes. His helmet was weird. It had a cross shaped visor, and jaws like a sharks. Its ears where like cloud shapes but pointy like a elf. I noticed oathkeeper was gone, and in its place was a diamond shaped shield with five spikes on the top.

"What happened?" I looked on in shock. This form. It was like none of his drives from before.

"Shadow Knight Drive," Ron grinned and charged right forwards. His sword burst into dark flames and slashed right at Gangrel.

"Won't work," Gangrel moved to block, only for his sword to break into two. "What?".

"With Shadow Knight drive my power increased by a hundredfold. Your done," Ron swung his sword and dark wave appeared from it. The waved slashed into Gangrel and sent him sliding to the ground. "Stay down, and for the rest of you,".

"What?" Noah looked at him.

"You're turn to die," Ron grinned at him.

"What?," Several of the shepherds looked at him.

"Did I fucking stutter? I said its your turn to die," Ron raised his sword.

"Is he usually like this?" Asuna looked at me.

"Not really," I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. He would never say something like this. He respected his comrades.

"No, it can't be. She promised," Dusty started to freak out.

"Well then I'll stop you," Noah moved to face him.

"You know I'm still here right?" Gangrel looked at us.

"Don't worry I'll fight you," Jolt raised his bow, and fired a shot. I turned away from that fight. I know Jolt could handle himself. I watched Ron and Noah fight. Noah was slashing right at him, but Ron kept dodging. Noah was too slow.

"Enough," Ron slashed his sword, and Noah went flying to the ground. He walked slowly towards him.

"I guess I'll have to use this power. The dark power I've been holding back," Noah stood up.

"No. Noah you know the risk," Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have to. Don't you see his lost to the darkness. I've got to take the risk to save him from the darkness. I'll seal his darkness like he sealed mine. Just make sure to seal it again," Noah looked at Ron, and a dark aura surrounded him. "Now take this,". Noah charged forward, and Ron disappeared into a flash. Noah turned around and kept scanning for Ron.

"You turn away. I'll be right beside you. You cut me off. But I'll always have another way to find you," Ron's voice appeared out of nowhere, and then Noah crumbled to the ground with Ron standing over him. A palm over his head. "You're darkness is such a bore,". Ron stood up and the dark aura around Noah faded. He didn't move.  
"

Noah," Liz flew forward to strike Ron, but Ron swung his sword with the dark wave. The strike hit her, and she went fell onto the ground.

"So who's next," Ron turned and faced us. What is going on with him?

"I'll stop you. Its all my fault. DARK THUNDERAGA," Dusty fired a shadowy lightning bolt at him.

"What a bore?" Ron slashed the lightning bolt into two. he held his hands and dark tendrils of energy surrounded her. Then the lightning struck her, and she screamed in pain. "But I will take that darkness from you,".

"No," Recon, our resident mage ran up, and I held him back. "Don't do it man, He'll kill you," I looked at my silver haired friend.

"But he'll kill her," Recon watched as Dusty fell to the ground.

"I'll stop you," Erin closed her eyes, and suddenly Ron was covered in a orb of water. "Got you,".

"Really," Ron swung his hands, and lightning burst from the bubble and he stood silently.

"Right, he can use lightning. Now I've got a really bad headache," Erin listened to something silently for a second. "SHUT UP!,"

"I'll handle him," I charged at him. I swung my sword, but only for Ron to swing his sword. I moved to block, but I felt pain moving through my arm. Holy mother hubbard the pain was unbearable.

"Should have dodged," Ron pushed the sword harder and the parry was broken. I went flying back a few feet.

"I'll win this fight. I'm save you," I charged forward, only Ron to disappear in flash. I rolled onto the ground, and took my stance. Where was he?

"Dodge this," Ron's voice came from above, and I jumped to the right. I smirked, but then noticed Ron grabbed my leg. He spun and tossed me to the ground. "You do know I'm faster then you. Maybe you should read my movements and dodged before I could change my attack,".

"I'll beat you," I charged forward only for Ron to side-step around me, and slammed him into the ground with his shield.

"So boring," Ron stabbed me into the gut.

"Please wake up. This isn't you. You're a hero. You don't do something. The wind breathes, and stuck like lightning. You fight for your friends. Why would you want to kill them? This isn't you. You're god damn Dauntless with the heart of Abnegation. That's the bloody 're a brave fighter who always runs into the fight. You're a bona fide war elf. You charge headfirst, and never care about the risk. The battle in southtown, you fought off Garrick and his gang. In the battle at the pass you attack and killed the hierarch because you couldn't let a traitor live. You did it because you thought traitors are terrible people. What about the arena match. You took on Jolt who wasted the entire shepherds, and won. How about Fort Cordor, you charged at into the battle, saved hundreds of lives, and took on the leader. What about the battle at the bridge where you held off a army by yourself before reinforcements. You did all that because of your courage, and you always told me courage can never controlled. It can only be harnessed because it comes from the deepest part of your soul," I looked at him.

"Courage can't be controlled," Ron stood back and looked at me in shock.

** VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn.**

"Courage can't be controlled. Music to my ears. Now let's light this up, Fortitudo," I stared at the emerald sword in my hand. I jumped from where I was sitting and landed in the center. I stared directly at the dark red orb in the center of it. "Don't worry Sarge, I'll get you out of there,". I turned and faced the shadowy creatures of the darkness. I stood silently as the wind picked up. The hair on my body stood up.

"destroy," the shadows slide up to me. I swung Fortitudo and the shadow creatures faded back into the darkness.

"Don't you know who the hell I am? I am Courage, I am the soul of the dragon. I am the dreamer. I'm the one and only Quick-step the legendary Green Knight. This is my home, and you won't take it," I stabbed Fortitudo into the orb, and it glowed into a green light. When the light died Ron fell to the ground, and the darkness faded into dust. That kid was right. Courage can't be controlled. You call upon it.

** VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

I open my eyes and noticed I'm on station. I scanned around and noticed Kami wasn't here. I did notice someone else. He had silver spiky hair, and piercing sea-green eyes with a courageous look. He wore a green jacket with way too many zippers, a grey t-shirt with the words no where to run, no where to hide, dark blue jeans, and silver boots. His sword was a two handed saber with a single edged emerald blade with a hilt and handle shaping like a blue dragon's body. The blade looked like it was going from the dragon's mouth. I also noticed the green dragon head necklace he wore.

"Quick-step," I looked at him.

"You ok. Sorry for the late save, but I had to wait. I had to channel enough courage magic to push back the darkness," He smirked at me.

"How does that work?" I looked at him. "How did any of this happen?".

"Someone put darkness into your mind. It started to take over because none of us saw it coming. Jolt was fighting it off, but then you called him for a power boost and he had to stop fighting. I arrived a little too late from my job, and then waited to channel enough courage magic to push it back," Quick-step pulled me back to my feet. "Of course that kid Eliwood I think happened to mention that Courage can't be controlled. Its only called upon. He reminded you of your courage, so I finally got enough power,".

"Well that's interesting," I looked at him.

"Yeah. Now how about you go back to the fight, and show them what happens when you mess with a dragon," Quick-step smirked at me. "Show them the power of a hero,".

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's TURN. **

I watched in horror. Ron was screaming in pain, and then he turned into some kind of dark knight. He turned his blade on us, on me. Noah, Dusty, and Erin all tried to face him, but none could stop him. Noah and Dusty fell. Erin tried to stop him, but then that boy Eliwood charged forward, but Ron still beat him. Then Eliwood starting speak and say random battles Ron has been in. How does he know battles Ron has been in. Well Eliwood was with us in the pass. The others I know nothing about. I looked at Ron, and the dark armor faded from him. He crumbled to the ground, and Eliwood reached up and caught him.

"Never thought I had to carry you," Eliwood looked at Ron. They seem really close, do they know each other?

"Can I have some help other here?," The mysterious archer was still shooting arrows at Gangrel. The Mad king slashed only a few of them, but he was covered in arrows.

"I'll help you," I charged at the Mad King. I stabbed my spear towards his chest, but he slide back. The archer fired another shot, and Gangrel ducked from the blow. I charged again, and swung my spear slamming it into his side. A arrow pierced his knee.

"You think I would die from a arrow to the knee," Gangrel sent a lightning bolt towards the Archer. He rolled out of the way, but his focus wasn't on the archer. I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked at the face of Gangrel. "Ooh I've caught a pretty girl,".

"Let me go," I moved to hit him with my elbow, but he held both my arms with one of his.

"No, why do I feel like I know you? Oh wait I know. You were one of those pegasus riders at the border. I remember how you ran while your comrade ran off and get beat. They didn't live long. Some of them ended up ending their own lives before I could do much more with them. Well I can at least I can make you join the ones that are left,". Gangrel gave a dirty smirk. Oh Naga, what in seven hells is wrong with him?

"Not happening," I heard a sword slash, and Gangrel backed up and started bleeding from his chest. I looked at my savior and noticed he was in a emerald armor that was quite familiar. It was a emerald version of Ron was wearing.

"How dare you?" Gangrel glared at the knight.

"After what you just implied, be glad I did what I did," Ron moved to slash him. "This is my newest attack horizontal divide,". Ron moved and slashed around Gangrel. He made four slashes total. The slash was around him in a square. Ron landed on the ground, and the strikes went through Gangrel cutting him into pieces.

"That was epic," Eliwood looked at him. I noticed Ron's armor faded.

"Well I may have gone a little overboard. Sorry Chrom maybe I should have let you hit him up a little bit," Ron looked over at the Captain.

"He's dead that's all that matters," Chrom looked at him.

"Alright," Ron looked at me, and he seemed really tired.

"you ok," I stared at him.

"Yeah, just really tired," Ron looked at me. "Is your armor slipping off of you?"

"What?" I looked at my armor and noticed it wasn't on normally. I looked at its back. The straps of my armor was cut. "Ron, you cut my straps,".

"Hey be glad it was only you're armor. I acted in the moment," Ron closed his eyes and suddenly fell to the ground. I moved and caught him. I stared at him and noticed he was sleeping. "Rest up Ron, I'll see you when you get up,".

**Author's notice: That's the end of the Gangrel Arc. Yeah this went through some rewrites. Took 20 pages to write this chapter. So yeah it took the lead for longest chapter I've written. It was good thing I split the chapter into two. We also found something who the mysterious girl was Luna. Of course there are other questions still needed to be answered. Till next time. **

_Stay calm and you're the tactician, words I live by~The Tactician Knight._

Rinaenv pheng-Latin for Play song.


	30. Chapter 30

**So yeah the Gangrel Arc is over, and yes I will be doing the two year time-skip. Just not let there are some things I want to do before. So the two year timeskip with happened just not yet.  
**

**For my next piece of news the Vote results but with a little change.  
**

**Erin-3/?-0  
**

**Noah-0/?-0**

**Dusty-0/?-0  
**

**Eliwood-0**

**Yes all seven options are here, with that the vote reset. So everyone has one vote again. If you asking why does Erin have three votes already, because Link, Grammar, and Charlie already voted their seconds vote and kept them at Erin's first option, and Yes Eliwood was the first mysterious option which means you were voting for me. If you're going to vote for the second option of each writer, just say Noah's mysterious narrator, or Erin's. And for you who can guess and already know Erin's or Noah's second option, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT IT IN PRIVATE MESSAGE TO ME, NOT IN THE REVIEW. I am sorry for having to yell that, but I do not want spoilers in the reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this, not the music lyrics I play. Unless I wrote the song which should be obvious. **

Chapter 30

Proposal

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar green look of my tent. I leaned forward and grabbed my guitar. I looked over at Link's bunk, and noticed he was missing. I climbed out of bed, and looked outside. The sky was pitch black with a couple of stars poking out of the clouds. It looked way cool. The wind felt warm and comforting on my skin. That cold feeling was completely gone. I grabbed my guitar, and placed the strap over my shoulder. I started to walk. What its a nice night? I walked to that same tree Cordelia and I sat by a while ago. I climbed onto one of the branches and lies on in a half sitting, and lying position.  
"Hey Hey I know a girl. She's a perfect girl. She's a rider, one of the perfect one. She's a chaser who doesn't know what she chasing. I don't know why, but now I'm chasing after her. I've become her chaser. I don't know what to do. I tried not to fall for her but now she's got my heart soaring with her galeforce. She makes me feel like I've been drained by a nosfestafu. She's got me burning hotter then the flames of a Valflame. I tried to stop her, but my strength is stronger then the armored knight my heart became. She didn't even need a armor breaker to get to my heart. She just flew in like the rider she is. I know a girl and I'm in love with her," I strummed some chords on my guitar. I don't know why I decided to sing, I just felt like it.

"Nice lyrics," Cordelia came up and looked at me.

"Holy mother hubbard," I fell off the branch only to land into Happy her pegasus with the strap of the guitar wrapping around my neck. At least the guitar didn't break.

"Did I surprise you?," She looked at me, and removed the guitar strap from my neck.

"Yes, but why are you even here?" I climbed off the pegasus. "Also how much did you hear,". I felt my face get really red. Its not often do I get caught singing a love song to the girl its about.

"I came to watch the sunrise, and I heard the whole thing," Cordelia looked at me. "Who was that song for?,".

"You, why would you think otherwise? Anyways sorry you had to hear a really bad love song. I really had no idea what I was thinking of lyrics. I use music to help me think sometimes. Trying to think of the right words didn't work. I'm really bad at figuring out what to say. For a guy who's always thinkings its not really wise I don't know why I have a problem figuring out what to say. I really don't know why I didn't try writing the lyrics, before trying to play the song. I mean it was," Cordelia interrupted me by kissing me on the lips. Oh thank Naga I was starting to ramble. Nicest way I've been interrupted.

"I thought the song was perfect. Not because it didn't make sense, because it came from you," Cordelia smiled at me in that pretty smile of hers. "You said you thought I was perfect, and I think you're perfect as well, even if you're not,".

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard," I smiled and gave her a kiss of my own.

"So what was that you wanted to ask me?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Um well I wanted to ask," I placed my hands into my pockets to find it. I found them empty. "Where is it?"

"You looking for this?" Cordelia held out the emerald rose ring.

"Why do you have that?" I felt really red again.

"I picked it after it you dropped it awhile ago," Cordelia handed me the ring.

"When was this, and how did I not notice? Seriously I've noticed that was in my pocket since the time when we just getting back together, and I don't even know when he put it in there," I placed the ring back into my pocket.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" Cordelia smiled at me.

"Yeah. Well you know I don't think about the future. I follow where the wind blows me. I really don't think about my future. I have no path. All I know is I don't have a path in the world. Hell I don't know what I'm going to do with this war ending. I'll probably just kept fighting cause that's what I'm good at, or whatever. I know that when I'm with you I'm happy. Your smile always has me smiling. Every time you hug me I feel warm. I know that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say? Will you marry me?," I went down on one knee. Why did I do that? Trying not to be a cliche here.

"So if I say yes. I get a future that anything could happen?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Yeah," I stood up "Sorry that's the best deal I've got,".

"I will," Cordelia leaned in and gave me another kiss. She took the ring from my hand, and slid it on her finger.

"Sorry I don't have anything special like fireworks," I heard a boom, and turned around what do you know fireworks were going off behind me. "Where did those come from?".

"Want to go back to my tent to celebrate?". Cordelia didn't even get fazed by the fireworks.

"Sure," I took her hand, and we went to her tent. Of course you could figure out what we did.

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn. **

_Skid! _I slid back a few feet from the blow of Liz's spear. I decided to do some sparring before Dad came to have a talk. I kinda forgot to tell him where our base was. I could always go to the shepherds base, but you know I don't know where is. Sure maybe they are using the base from before, but why would they.

"See I told you, I couldn't beat you," Liz sighed, and stood silently.

"Oh come on Liz, don't take my boasting too seriously. Just believe in the you and believe in you. Come on Spiral power, its the formula for success. War elf factor to the max. Just go with it," I charged forward at her, and went for a horizontal strike. Liz spun her spear and what do you know she blocked my strike. She is way better then she thinks is. Seriously why does she have this low self-esteem. "Nice block,".

"Thanks," She smiled at me. She has a nice smile.

"But it won't be good enough," I broke the block, and swung my swords in faster strike with even more strength. Liz moved to block it, and well she blocked it again. She spun her spear and my swords went to the ground. I didn't move, and she placed her spearhead on my chest. "I lose,".

"I told you I wasn't good enough and you let me win," Liz frowned. Man her frown just makes me feel sad.

"Are you kidding me. That fight was close. You blocked almost every strike I made," I looked at the sky, and noticed the sun was way higher then what when we started. "We've been fighting for hours,".

"I still don't think I should have won," Liz shook her head.

"Enough, you're strong enough to win the fight. Just believe in yourself. Hell believe in the me that believes in you," I turned walked away from her. I sat on the ground and grabbed my canteen. Asuna was sitting right next to me, holding out a sandwich while eating her own. The sandwich was white rounded buns like a hamburger bun. It looked like it had salami, cheese, ham, lettuce, bacon, and tomatoes. It looked really yummy.

"Take it. I got it for you. I thought you might be hungry after you finished your match with Syrene, Joshua," Asuna handed me the sandwich.

"Thanks a bunch. I always wondered how you know my favorite food," I chopped down on the sandwich. I felt the sweet taste of barbeque sauce and marinara sauce.

"You always order them when we go to restaurants in town," Asuna took a bite of her own sandwich.

"True, surprised you paid attention to that fact," I bite another bite of my sandwich. I felt cold feeling of steel on my neck. I looked up and noticed Klein holding his sword to my neck.

"You went to town with Asuna alone?" Klein didn't move his sword.

"Yeah, sometimes we go to town alone and get food. You try to do with girls everyday. This is why Noire chases you with arrows, and because we don't need to be robbed again," I took a bite of my sandwich.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me? You could be fonduing for all I know," Klein didn't move his sword. Asuna and I turned to face each other with looks that said did you really just say that?

"You do know fondue is cheese and bread right?," Asuna looked at him.

"No," Klein turned really red.

"You might want to dodge," I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Why?" Klein looked at me, and then arrow flew past his neck. He turned and noticed Noire aiming a bow, and he ran with her following. Dad told me Chrom told Noire to do, well know I'm doing it.

"Think she will hit him," I looked at Asuna and finished off my sandwich.

"No," Asuna looked at me and finished her own.

"Hiya," A mysterious purple haired dude with a complete purple outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked at him. There are a lot of us random kids, but this dude doesn't ring a bell.

"I'm Chaos," He smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Why are you here?" I looked at him.

"To help Star find Dairy Queen," He started to do a handstand.

"You're friends with Stars," I grabbed my swords and Asuna pulled out her rapier.

"Sure we are, but why do you have those sticks?," Chaos did a back flip. He grabbed Asuna's rapier, and took it out her hand. "I just wanted to friends,"

"You're friends with people who have tried to kill us," I tighten my grip on my swords.

"You don't know what Thoaria did to me. CHOKE ON MY VENGEANCE," Asuna looked at and me and I could feel her anger burning.

"Too bad. I'm going to deck you now.," Chaos sighed, and tossed Asuna's rapier. I ran to grab it, only for a halberd to trip me. I looked at him. Chaos twirled the halberd and whistled itsy bitsy spider.

"You're going down," Asuna had grabbed her rapier and charged at him. She was moving fast. I could barely see her. I couldn't see her sword.

"But I want to go up," Chaos held out his hands and two bladed disks formed into his hands. He has chakrams? He swung the first one, and blocked her strike. He actually saw the attack coming? He slammed his other chakram into her gut and the air left her lungs. She slump to the ground.

"You bastard," I charged at him. "I don't plan on dying HERE!," I felt the critical power fill into my swords. I jumped into the air, and slashed my swords into a downward slant. _CLANG!_ My swords slammed into his chakrams. How is he this strong? How did we beat him before?

"Too bad. ONE PIECE!," Chaos had a pretty purple orb coming from his heart. It grew four sizes and then slammed into my chest. I went sliding on the dirt and rolled into dust. "Braccas meas vescimini!," What?

"The others will beat you, ARGHH," I screamed as swords pierced into my chest. I looked over at Asuna. She had gotten back to her feet. Man that girl heals fast, what is she a rpg hero, or have some battle healing skill.

"Joshua," Asuna ran towards me, only to be impaled by swords from the back.

"Why are you doing this?' I looked at him and my eyes darted towards Asuna. She was breathing slowly. The swords looked like they didn't pierce anything that would kill her.

"Geez, why can't any of you be nice. I had to beat the others cause they wouldn't tell me where Dairy Queen is," Chaos looked at me.

"I'll tell you where Dairy Queen is if you collect the seven dragons balls and wish for all the gold in the world," I looked at him. Did he already beat everyone. I mean Klein and Noire left seconds before this happened?

"But wouldn't that be a great misuse of their power?" Chaos gave a slasher smile.

"You're point," I looked at him.

"Ok, but Star told me I got to leave a gift of no evidence. So I'm going to put my hands in the air like I just don't care. Care damn it," Chaos put his hands into the air, and then disappeared. So he fell for that. Then I noticed the giant ball in the air slowly descending on me and Asuna. We can't even dodge, because of the damn swords in us. I closed my eyes and started to pass out because of pain. Before I did I felt a whoosh of wind.  
**  
**

**Author's Notice: That's all for this time. Figured I go short this time. What will happen next time? Do I look like I'm going to tell? Just vote, Favorite, share, Follow, Review. Share your favorite part. Till next time.  
**

_Stay Calm and You're the Tactician. Words I live by._ _~The Tactician Knight. _


	31. Chapter 31

**So let's start with vote results for now. **

**Erin-3/? **

**Noah-0/? **

**Dusty-0/? **

**Eliwood-0 **

**So Erin's still winning with three. Well whatever. I'm just going to be go to onto the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Go to another chapter to read it. Nothing has changed in this chapter.**

Chapter 31  
Paragon of Time 

I ran into the food cafeteria, I meant tent. Why is the food tent set up like a cafeteria? I seriously stopped asking questions like that. I mean seriously out of all the things that have happened do you think I care about why the tent is a cafeteria. I think it would be easier to question Chaos, and that almost will never give me a answer. Anyways I slid into my seat next to Cordelia.

"Looks like someone feeling good," Link grabbed me by the neck and gave me a noogie.

"Yeah, Quick-step, what happened?" Charlie looked at me.

"No clue. I went into Dragon Knight Drive and all of a sudden I couldn't control my actions. Hell I couldn't even fight it. I only got out of it, because one of the voices in my head saved me," I looked at the others and sipped my drink.

"You have voices in your head, and one of them saved you?" Tharja looked up from her hex book.

"Yeah, you had to be there to understand it," I rolled my shoulders. "And I don't really understand it myself, but I was out of focus for it. Frankly I still question where they get the pool table into my head,".

"Your head sounds weirder then mine. I just got Aquarius in my head, and she keeps trying to use surf on something in there," Erin lied her head on Gaius's shoulder. Everyone just turned and looked at her, well everyone but Dusty. She's been playing with her food for a while. She also hasn't touched her triple chocolate milk.

"Whatever, it happened, and its over. I've got cool drive from it," I shrugged my shoulders.

"What are drives?" Erin moved her head a little.

"Just the name I give the power boost my spirits give me. I call them drives based on them. Jolt is Hero Drive cause he's a hero, while Ron would be Green Knight Drive cause he's the Green Knight. That's the power I was given by her. Kind of wish she gave me the power without the passing out," I rolled my shoulders and noticed Cordelia's look.

"Who gave you this power?" Cordelia's smile turned into a frown.

"I really don't know who she is. She's just something magicial, hard to understand, and weird. Not Dusty weird, but weird," I looked at her.

"I'm more curious why she gave me power of darkness that I'll lose myself if I dive into. Erin and you got other powers. Link and Charlie, what you get anything," Noah looked at them.

"Nope I don't really know what my power is. Haven't really wanted to jump into that power?" Link rested his hand on his hand.

"I don't have one. I'm a plus one here. I don't get the special powers, contracts, or the counterparts," Charlie leaned on his chair. "I'm here to balance and support you guys,"

"Plus one?" Tharja looked at him. Was she jealous?

"That's just what those weird lights said," Charlie shrugged at her. "By the way you still need some normal lessons,".

"No, Robin said he liked the normal me better," Tharja looked lovestruck into the air.

"Hey Cordelia, would it be alright if Ron rides with me on the march. I need to talk to him?" Link looked at her.

"Sure?" Cordelia was taken back by that.

"Good, sorry I have to take your fiance from you, but we needed to talk," Link sat back into his chair.

"Wait, what?" Erin did a spit take at Link. "Since when did that happen?"

"Did you not notice Cordelia been wearing a ring this whole freaking time since last night? Ron probably asked her last night," Link wiped his face with his napkin.

"Figured you make a big deal out of that, Link," I scratched my chin.

"Already did that," Link grabbed me and gave me another nookie. This is why messing with my friends became my thing.

"Our little Quick-step all grown up," Charlie wiped tears with his napkin.

"So how did you propose?" Erin looked at me.

"Without the ring. Cordelia already had it. Also fireworks randomly went off after I calmed I wish I could have had fireworks or something," I shrugged.

"Anyways back on topic. Noah can you ride with Dusty, and Charlie can you ride with Erin?" Link looked at the four of them.

"Yes?" Charlie and Noah looked at him.

"Why?" Erin and Dusty looked at him.

"Because we all need to talk, and its important to do it sooner then later," Link sipped his drink. What is he talking about?

** VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn.**

"Urgh, my head hurts," Everything was dark. I feel like every bone in my body was broken and then healed.

"Well I wonder why?" I opened my eyes and noticed Jolt staring over me.

"What's the story?" I looked at my archer comrade. Wait I heard him?

"Well I saved you, so you're welcome. I grabbed Eirika as well, but Chaos's attack did more then just crush you. The attack blew us all away. The few of us here, well that's the lucky ones." Jolt pulled me to my feet.

"So wait all the sandwich are?" I looked at him. He stared back, or I think he did. I mean he keeps wearing his hood, shades, and bandanna mask. I don't know why. It makes it really hard to read him.

"Gone," He held his bow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!," I fell to my knees and also my hands went to the ground.

"Aren't you going ask-," Jolt started to say.

"Shush," I interrupted him. "I must grieve now,".

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Jolt shook his head.

"So did Sammie stay with us?" I sat back up.

"No Cynthia blew away," Jolt shrugged

"NOOOOOOOOO," I went back into my grieving position.

"Shall I just tell you who is here?" Jolt looked at me.

"Is Asuna with us?" I sat back up.

"No," Jolt rolled his shoulders.

"NOOOOOOOO," I fell back into grieving.

"Don't do that again," Jolt sighed, and notched an arrow.

"Is Liz here?" I looked at him.

"No, and if you go onto your knees once more. I'm shooting you," Jolt held his bow.

"Is Owain here?" I looked at him.

"No," Jolt held the bow tighter.

"Thank Naga, Is Sinon here?" I didn't really care about the arrow.

"No, Noire got blown away. I'm not sure Chaos's attack blew them all away. It just happened. The ball hit the ground, and a wave of air sent us all flying," Jolt put away his arrow.

"So who did stay with us?" I stared at my archer friend.

"Us," I turned to face the blonde haired myrmidon. Unlike Owain this one was in a red tunic, and white leggings with a brown boots. The girl gave a flirty smile.

"Leafa," I smiled at her. "So we got swords,"

"Hey, don't forget about me," I turned again and noticed another comrade. He was male and decked out in a mage outfit, but turned more for a course he didn't use the hat His sword was black and held a mighty sword.

"Isil, wait your turn. I said us, not me," Leafa turned to him.

"Who else do we have?" I looked at Jolt.

"No one," Jolt looked to the ground.

"Do we have the journal?" I looked at him.

"Yes," Jolt nodded.

"Alright," I fist pumped into the air.

"So I heard this rumor about some item called a naga's tear in town. Can we check it out?" Leafa looked at us.

"Sounds like a plan Aqua," Jolt looked at her.

"Follow me," Aqua took off running. We ran after her. I swear this girl gets this from her dad. Always running off wondering where the next dungeon is. Shouldn't have told them all those zelda stories.

"Over here look. I found something to kill," Aqua stopped near a cliff. I looked over it and noticed a bunch of Risen. Most of them looked like lower tier ones my dad described. You know like mages, myrmidons.

"Maybe you should have noticed the fighter," Jolt pointed into the field. I looked were he was pointed. On those blue platforms was someone in a traveling cloak, swinging a sword of silver and golden. The figure slashed down the risen with the skill of an elite Ylissean swordsman.

"Is that?" Isil looked at us.

"If that's Aeron, then let's help him," I slid down the cliff, and went running as soon I hit the ground. I slashed like through Risen mage with a vertical arc, and moved towards the swordsman. I didn't stop moving until I reached the swordsman. Once I got close I noticed the swordsman's blue mask and hooded face. His mask kinda reminded me of that one Lucina was wearing. Actually I think they are the same ones? Yup that's him.

"So you're here?" Aeron looked at me.

"Yeah, so let's bust some heads," I went into my fighting stance.

"While we are here let's grab the naga's tear. It will be helpful," Aeron pulled out a wind tome, and went a wyvern rider down into the water.

"Wh-where am I? How'd I end up here?" A voice came into my ear. I spun around and looked for it. I saw her. A cerulean blue haired girl in a tactician coat like Robin's. She was holding off some Risen. I looked over at Aeron, and he was trembling in fear. Did he know this girl?

"Go grab her. Make sure she's ok?" Aeron turned to me regaining his composure. Great, we don't need our tactician being so nervous. Gotta keep calm.

"On it," I took off running, and readied my swords. I slid into the platform she was on. I slashed my sword into the nearest risen, a mage with with a horizontal dash strike.

"Who are you?" The girl held up a sword. I looked at the sword. It was steel sword from Ylissean.

"I'm Eliwood, who are you," I went with my incognito name. I don't know who this girl is?

"Morgan," She said to me. Why does that name seem familiar?

"What are you doing here?" I slashed on a oncoming myrmidon. This was not the time or the place for this. How does Chrom do it?

"Dunno, just ended up here. I was traveling with my dad, and brother. That's all I remember," Morgan shrugged. Well that's new. Reminds me of Robin. Wait what did she say about brother?

"Eliwood, we need you over here," Jolt shouted from the front. I looked over at him. He, Isil, Aeron, and Leafa were all the last platforms. Jolt was taking all the fliers like it was nothing. He was shooting arrows, and sending fliers into the water like it was nothing. All those lessons must have really paid off.

"Hey Morgan, can you grab on tight?" I looked at her, and she climbed onto my back without even answering my question. Whatever we are pressed for time. I took off running, and with a clear path I stood by my comrades.

"You really enjoy that?," Leafa gave a smile.

"Always good to go fast," I shrugged.

"Focus," Aeron was already onto the last boss. Jeez, can you wait five seconds. You asked me to grab this girl.

"Isn't he using wind magic against a Griffon Rider?" Morgan looked at us.

"Yes?" We all looked at her.

"Then he's got it. Just watch," Morgan pointed at Aeron.

"Time to even the odds," Aeron slammed a wind spell into the rider. "Game over!". Another wind spell and the rider turned to dust. We all looked at Morgan.

"Told you," Morgan gave a smirk.

"What are you a tactician or something?" Isil looked at her.

"I am a tactician," Morgan glared at him. "Taught by my dad, and one day I'll surpass him,".

"Hey Morgan who is your dad?" I looked at her and noticed her eyes were different colors. One of purple and had that weird mark that was around dad when he did that drive change. The other eye had a mark of the exalt like Lucina's.

"Robin, I wonder where he is?" Morgan looked around.

"Why don't you travel with us? We will find him," Aeron walked by to us. He was holding a golden tear like thing. Must be the naga's tear.

"Sure, if you can help me find my dad. Maybe you can help me get my memories back," Morgan looked at him.

"You don't remember me, or maybe would you remind you of my identity," Aeron removed his cloak and revealed his cerulean blue outfit. Also his silver unkempt hair. Then he removed his mask, and revealed his face. He looked like a male morgan with even the same eyes.

"Big brother Aeron," Morgan looked at him in shock. Did she just call him brother? They're siblings? WHAT? 

**Author's Notice: That's where I'll end it. You may be reacting like Eliwood was? Kinda my point there. Yes I'm doing two Morgans in this story. Why? because I can. This was fun to write. Of course the next chapter will be fun, and epic. Do you want to hear about it? Sorry I can't give spoilers. You'll just have to wait until next time.**

_ Stay Calm and you're the tactician. Words I live by~The Tactician Knight_.


	32. Chapter 32

**So another chapter starting here, let's start with the vote result. **

**Erin-4/?-0 **

**Noah-0/?-0 **

**Dusty-0/?-0 **

**Eliwood-0 **

**So yeah Erin's winning by four. The only four votes, but you know what? I'm not going to hassle you about the votes right now. This vote won't end for a while. Not at least until five chapters after all the names are up. **

Chapter 32  
The Lightning Swordsman

We rode silently the desert morning despite the fact Link had made us ride together cause he had to say something. Literally only reason I'm not with Cordelia right now is because one of my best friends needed to say to something. Whatever he had to say it, it wasn't able to be said around the others.

"Link, you going to talk?" Noah looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking. Something been on my mind for a while. I've been wondering something about Kami. Who the hell is she? Something I don't get is who she is? Why did she give Noah dark powers that basically turned him evil. Also why would she agree to have Noah gain power to allow the use of the falchion. How could she do that?," Link looked forward. I doubt he was meaning to be rude, but he was leading Epona his horse.

"You think Kami lied?" Erin looked at him.

"I don't know. I just don't like it. It doesn't make sense to me. Another thing that's been bothering me is the whole powers thing. Dusty's got her spell book with dark magic. That dark spell book's from Kami ain't it. Yet Ron and Erin's power are completely different. Erin has power related to water magic. Nothing dark about that. Ron's power seems to be Drive," Link pointed out.

"But my clothes have nothing to do with that power?" I chuckled to myself.

"If we ever get back. I'm taking away you're Kingdom hearts games," Link sighed in disbelief.

"Too late. Sold the last one to Marty for twenty bucks so I could buy Pokemon Alpha Sapphire before Christmas," I grinned.

"I'm taking Kingdom Hearts 3 away from you when get it," Link's tone was getting annoyed.

"NEVER!," I glared at the back of my best friend's head.

"Can we get back on topic?" Charlie looked at us.

"Yeah, so where was I?," Link thought for a second. "Right. Ron seems to have the power of Drives. The only form that does have anything to do with darkness,"

"My Shadow Knight Drive, basically my Anti-form," I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but anyone noticed the mark that was near him or where they saw it before?" Link questioned us.

"The same mark is on Dusty's tome, and I saw it when Noah gave into his dark power," Erin looked at me.

"Yeah, why is that and where else have we seen it always?" Link still kept his eyes forward.

"Its my fault," Dusty spoke up. Her voice had no laughter, no nothing like what she usually is.

"What are you talking about?" Noah looked at her.

"When he was coughing up blood, Kami told me to cast a certain help from my tome to heal him. That's why he woke up so fast. She told me nothing bad would be happen from it. The only thing she told me is darkness would creep further. I thought she was talking about me. When I cast a spell from the tome I fall into the darkness. Fall to far, and I'll lose myself. I didn't know the darkness would be stronger in Ron's hearts," Dusty was crying.

"Don't worry about it. You thought you were healing me, no, you did heal me. I was in a ton of pain. I was forcing my body to keep going, when I had no strength. You didn't know that the darkness would hit me. Doesn't matter, my friends are always there to bring me back, no where I run off to," I slammed my fist into my chest.

"Wait you're not mad? "Seriously I'm that easily forgiven?," Dusty looked at me curiously.

"Nope," I grinned back at her.

"That's just Ron for you. He'll either hold a grudge forever, or just let it slide," Charlie rolled his head back and laughed.

"Makes me wonder why you had forgiven Cordelia so easily. She broke your heart, and you held grudges for far simpler things," Link shook his head.

"Yeah, but how many people have I held a grudge against have actively tried to fix it. She tried so hard to make things right. She got all of you together to help plan something like this out," I felt a cold feeling down my spine. Also a weird scent like it was a mix of Erin and Chaos.

"_Don't worry I can sense the same scent. Reminds me of Amom, he had scent like you and Chaos fused,_" Quickstep's voice broke through my head. Who the hell is Amon?

"Actually no one told me anything planning about getting you two back together. The most I was told was by Olivia to play my guitar to a love song," Noah pointed out.

"Really? Well that's interesting?," I shrugged that off.

"Can we go back to hearing about the rest of what Ron was going to say?," Charlie spoke up.

"Yeah. Plus she always knows the right thing to make me smile," I looked up and noticed the storm clouds. Also I swear I feel like the air pressure was decreasing.

"What's the last thing she said that made you smile?" Charlie looked at me.

"That I'm perfect," I heard a lightning bolt in the background, causing me to shiver a little.

"You would smile because of that,but she's not wrong," Charlie gave a smirk.

"Sure," I smiled to my friend, but another shiver went down my spine. I swear I heard swords appearing from portals.

"This is so boring," A girl's voice appeared from above along several swords,lances, and halberds, and bouncy balls?

"Man, could we have finished our conversations. I haven't even gotten to my freaking point," Link screamed.

"Ron, Plegians attackers are everywhere, and why are there so many weapons facing you," Cordelia appeared with Olivia,Donnel, Gaius, Lissa, and Tharja. Why the seven hells did Tharja follow her. Also why did Donnel?

"That would be of me. Its my version of his attacks. Its how you say my attack that causes death from a thousand cuts," We all turned to look at a mysterious purple haired girl in the weird purple dress. It was all trianglely, and had several parts it connecting to each other in the strangest way. I really don't know how to describe it. Its just so random.

"And you are?" I looked at her, and I swear that scent from before was coming from her. Also I sensed another scent. One that was like lightning, wind, and guitar. Don't ask me how I know what a guitar's scent is. I just do somehow. Sometimes despite the fact I wrote his power, I don't understand the working of Ron's scent ability.

"Me. I'm Lucrecia, servant of Chaos," The girl pulled out a weird sword that got wider, then thinner, then wider.

"Alright, I heard enough. So you aren't Charlie's counterpart, and do we really need to hear your going to kill us, and the whole evil thing. Not really in the mood," I noticed the shepherds fighting plegians. The plegians looked weird, they were covered in purple aura, and none of their weapons matched fire emblem weapons. They looked like the weapons from Lucrecia's portals.

"Dude how many times do I have you. I'm here for support. To balance you guys out. I'm the balance. Also why in the seven hells would my counterpart be a girl?" Charlie looked at me.

"Because apparently he thinks Julian expy," Noah chuckled to himself.

"Who?" Charlie turned to face him.

"Not the time," Erin pointed out. The shepherds were still fighting, and we hadn't even started.

"What's this? Is it edible? I haven't eaten in minutes...," Stahl picked up a levin sword and started eating it. Why did I have to hear that? Also he's actually eating a sword. I stared in disbelief as Stahl ate a freaking sword. Is he secretly a iron dragon slayer?

"I'm going to kill you now," Lucrecia waved her hands and several of the weapons fell to the ground at us.

"Oh crap," I started swinging my swords frankly trying to block the various weapons falling at me. I felt the swords slash my shoulders. Axes spinning through my sides. Spears stabbing into various parts of my body. I'm not doing very well this time. I feel blood falling down all my sides, and its not fun.

"Is that all you got?" Link stared from behind his shield which was covered in various weapons stabbed it in. He's going to have a hard time repairing that.

"No, that was the first wave," Lucrecia waved her hand, and another spear appeared in her hands.

"You just had to ask?" I pulled out a spear from my shoulder. Thank gods I'm not wearing my silver jacket. It would be covered in so much blood. I looked at Lucrecia and noticed something about her newest spear.

"Yes, this spear is known as Gae Bolg. The cursed spear that always kills when it strikes," Lucrecia.

"Why do you think that will work. I won't let you strike," I charged straight at her, and slashed in a upward and downward slant. Lucrecia swung her spear and blocked it. Then a arrow went flying struck her in the face.

"Well I missed, but I won't miss again," Noah aimed another arrow.  
"Do you really think I'll give you another shot? Lucrecia looked at him.

"No, but I have one. Its hammer time," Charlie swung his hammer and sent her into the air with Gae Bolg falling to the ground, and faded. That's good.

"That won't stop me," Lucrecia summoned a spear and shield from a portal. Also a horse appeared from under her. She landed right back on the ground.

"The magic to make anything. Dear god I hate this magic. Can't it have a limit?" I stared at her.

"This is fate," Lucrecia charged, and swung her spear. I moved to block, but the force from the blow was strong. I went flying into the air, and landed on something. I opened my eyes, and noticed a pegasus. A very familiar one.

"I've got you," Cordelia smiled at me.

"Thanks," I looked down at the battle. Noah was dueling it with Lucrecia, with Olivia backing him up. Also Link apparently got knocked out.

"Not happening," Noah blocked a strike aimed for Olivia.

"You bore me," Lucrecia waved her hands, and portal appeared in front of Noah. From the portal shot out bouncy balls right at him.

"Noah," Olivia ran to him.

"I'm ok," Noah stood back up. Oh good I was really hoping he wasn't going to die from bouncy balls.

"Looks like Teach just got tenure!," Vaike jumped into air, and slashed at her. Does he know what tenure even is, cause I don't think that still works when you attempt to kill a student.

"Begone," Lucrecia held out her hands, and a portal appeared right in front of Vaike, and he fell right into it. Well its going to hell to get him back.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty raised her tome, and fired a blast at her. Lucrecia opened another portal and Dusty's fire attack went into the portal. I really hate this girl.

"Where did that attack go?" Dusty looked around, not noticing the sound of a portal opening.

"Aaah," Oliva ran around on fire.

"Well that's not good," Dusty flipped through her tome.

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL FOR DAMN SAKES," I yelled at her.

"Oh I'll handle it," Erin looked at Olivia and then water fell on her dousing the flames.

"But you wasted your water magic use for the day. Plus with your mind weaker, you'll be easier to kill," Lucrecia charged at her.

"Not happening," I jumped off the pegasus, flipped into the air, and slashed my swords.

"You will not stop me," Lucrecia turned, and suddenly purple ropes wrapped around me, and slammed me into the ground.

"Pegasus knights attack. Triangle attack formation," Phila ordered from her mount.

"More annoyances," Lucrecia looked up as several squad of pegasus charged at her with several critical powers.

"It won't work," Noah looked up.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"Just look," Noah stared at the battle in front of me. I turned and faced the fight. I stared in disbelief. All those attacks were doing nothing, because they weren't even able to hit their targets. Lucrecia was doing that chaos gate weapon ability, she apparently learned from Chaos. None of the pegasus knights were even getting close because of the fact the falling weapons kept them dodging. She was also keeping moving around, and kept the knights on their feet.

"You're annoying," Lucrecia stared into the sky, and even more portals opened. Several weapons fell from the sky, and many of the pegasus fell to the ground dead. The riders charged right back, only to be held back by the ropes.

"You bastard," The blonde pegasus rider, Julianna flew towards Lucrecia.

"Enough," Lucrecia waved her hands and a portal opened with a giant hand that grabbed her mount, and dragged it into the portal.

"I've got you," Taylen grabbed Julianna from her mount, and now she's on Taylen's mount.

"Were you put my Heavy," Julianna started to tear.

"In the palace of marshmallows," Lucrecia looked dead serious at that one.

"Really?," Julianna was taken back by that.

"Yeah, I did not think of that name. Chaos named everything. He named the hot springs, the pot of serenity. All five of us didn't really get that. What's even worse is what he called oatmeal. The only thing more crazier was when Ganondorf gave him the talk," Lucrecia shook her head.

"I kinda want to know," I scratched my chin. Just the thought of that picture I need to know what caused that conversation.

"I'm going to kill you," Lucrecia waved her hands, and out of a portal Vaike fell out of the portal, and we all dodged him. Well we got him back.

"Not what I meant to sent. I think Chaos might be sending out weapons randomly again," Lucrecia shook her head again.

"Shall we charge again?" I noticed the ropes around me had disappeared and stood back up.

"Yes," Lucrecia charged at us, I moved to strike with Cordelia by my back, only to feel the pain of several weapons stabbing into my back, and I fell to the ground with my legs covered in weapons.

"Damn it," Cordelia was knocked off her mount, and impaled by several weapons. I looked around, and noticed several of my comrades covered in weapons. I think Noah was outlined with swords. I can't really see him.

"You really thought I was going to charge you. Why the hell would I do that? My gate attack can cause death by a thousand cuts. It also works very well. You should just give up," Lucrecia glared at me.

"Yeah maybe I should," I pulled the weapons out of my legs. "The thing is I'm not really the type to. I'll keep going into the fight until I win. That's my fighting spirit,". I charged right at her, with no style. I swung like a madman. Upward slants, downward slants. vertical and horizontal attacks. Lucrecia weaved and dodged every strike. I made one last slash, and struck her shoulder. She swung her spear, and knocked me to the ground. She stabbed the spear into my gut.

"It was a nice job, but useless. You can't beat fate," Lucrecia summoned another spear and charged right for Erin. I noticed the spear again, and it was Gae Bolg. She was going to use the cursed spear against Erin.

"ERIN DODGE," I screamed at my comrade.

"Too late," Lucrecia was in range, and made the strike, but a blue lightning bolt struck right in front of her. Then the lightning faded, and a person stood in his place. A person with electric blue hair like mine, and the look of a rocker and a soldier mixed. He held a blue electric guitar with a strap that would like it was made from a lighting bolt.

"Man, you were making the song, so sour," The rocker shook his head.

"Who are you?" Lucrecia looked at him in shock.

"You're telling me you don't know. Man, has anyone not heard of me. I'm Isaac Younger, lead guitarist of Shock&amp;Awe. Famous musician. The Lightning Swordsman, Commander of the Avendell guard," The rocker gave a smirk, and drew a blue broadsword that looked like it was made from lightning. Wait those two titles did not belong to my percy jackson rp character. That was the Isaac that ended up in Percival's and Jolt's story. They mixed into one character.

"Why are you here?" Lucrecia glared at him.

"Don't you know. I'm going to show you why lightning only strikes once," Isaac threw his guitar in the air, and swung his sword sending Lucrecia flying to the ground.

"You bastard," Lucrecia stood back up.

"Not done yet," Isaac caught his guitar, and placed it on the ground. "Father Sky, hear my prayer. I request only one thing. From space and time, the power of another legend. The strongest lightning. The hammer that I shall smite my enemies. I give up my soul and body for this blessing. I need the weapon of the worthy, and I worthy. Then let me call it out. MJOLNIR,".

"That's not it," Noah looked confused.

"Not that one," I looked into the sky and a giant hammer made from lightning formed into the sky and started descending.

"Now, watch as I wipe you out," Isaac picked up his guitar and strummed a chord. Why the hell does he have that? Mjolnir quickly descended quickly, and grew brighter and brighter. I closed my eyes because it was getting too bright. When I opened them the battlefield was the same. Then I noticed something was missing.

"All the banter, and you missed," Lucrecia started to laugh.

"I didn't," Isaac grinned and strummed another chord.

"Yes you did. I wasn't even affected by that attack," Lucrecia kept laughing.

"I did not miss," Isaac strummed around cord, but looked more annoyed.

"Yes you did," Lucrecia looked annoyed now.

"Look behind you, and you should have learned that lightning never misses," Isaac strummed another cord, and Lucrecia turned, and noticed that the entire plegian army had faded into oblivion. The shepherds were staring in disbelief. Isaac wasn't aiming for her.

"No way," Lucrecia looked in shock.

"Now I'm going to repeat what I said earlier. I'm going to show you why Lightning never strikes twice," Isaac walked up to me and placed his guitar by me. "Don't worry Saber, I've got this one. Let me finish your fight,".

"Ok?" I looked in shock.

"Caster's got this one," Isaac blew in a breath and lightning trails traveled through the ground and into his mouth. Now he's charged up. He moved into the battle like a bolt of swung her spear, knocking it out of his hand. Isaac flipped into the air, and landed right on the ground.

"You're weaponless, how are you going to beat me, when I can't run out of weapons?" Lucretia laughed at him.

"Am I?" Isaac swung his sword, and charged right back at her. He moved like a lightning bolt arcing, and slashing. Lucretia could barely keep up. She couldn't even open a gate to spam her weapons. He kept dashing around in bolts, not even standing in the same place. I'm surprised she's even able to dodge. Even if she knocks away his sword, but he kept drawing it back. She's can't disarm him. She's can't hit him. She's finished. Why is he here? Why is one of my voices in my head appearing in the story. Also did Isaac really need his guitar? I mean it, it didn't serve any part of the battle. Is it only because his guitar is a great part of his character.

"I've disarmed you fourteen times, how many damn swords do you have?" Lucretia looked at him.

"Three, but you have one seen one. This sword is my zantetsuken, the sword of warriors. It reflects my warrior's spirit. As the child of the Big Three, the god of sky and thunder. I am Isaac Younger, son of Zeus. That's why this sword is lightning, you can't beat it. Look around the field, none of my swords are lying on the field, despite the fact you disarmed me. Its because I can summon the sword back as long as I've got lightning. You can't stop lightning, its a primordial force of nature. I've trained long and hard to perfect this art. I call it my Lightning art, it allows me to dance with lighting itself," Isaac gave a smirk.

"Well then I know how to beat you," Lucrecia opened another one of her gates. Blue geysers of water blasted right at Isaac.

"Water really?" Isaac stood drenched in the water.

"Its more then just water. Its draining you, and now you're lightning will be mine. Plus you can't even cast your lightning because you're drenched in water," Lucrecia laughed.

"Big mistake," Isaac snapped his fingers and a lightning bolt appeared from the sky striking Lucrecia. She fell to the ground, and started fading into a purple light. "First of all. No one said I had to cast lightning from my body. Drenching me did nothing to my magic. Second of all, the human body is seventy percent water, and you added more water. Water laced with lightning. Why did you think that would work? Third by absorbing one of my bolts through me I was able to connect a bolt of lighting into your body from a bolt from the outside. You shocked yourself into death,".

"He beat her in one lightning bolt strike," I looked out in disbelief. I knew he was strong, but not that strong. I looked at where Lucrecia, and saw a rune instead.

"Begone Chaos," Isaac watched as the rune disappeared. "Well's that's the end of the show. I hope you shepherds enjoyed that show. I've give you an encore, but I don't really have the time for that. I'm going to head out,". Then he was gone just like a lightning bolt.

**Author's Notice; Well that's it for this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Isaac's part. Why because I like writing him. He's a fun character. Of course you all have your questions on this chapter. I mean I hope you do. Anyways review, vote, favorite, follow, share your favorite part, and I'll get the next chapter done as quick as I can.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So let's just with the vote results. **

**Erin-4/?-0 **

**Eliwood-1 **

**Noah/?-0 **

**Dusty/?-0 **

**Yeah so Eliwood got his first vote again. So basically only the names starting with the letter E have a vote. You do need to vote again, or it doesn't count. **

**Disclaimer: Go to an earlier chapter, I'm not stating this a million freaking times. **

Chapter 33  
The beginning

It was two weeks before we got back to Ylisse. We never found out where those plegians came from. Chrom sent Frederick as a messenger only for him to report back that Plegia didn't send anyone. They were cleaning up from the war, only a day, and had no soldiers left, and no one who could make that command. Apparently we killed every soldier they had. Not including the Grimleaf, who mysteriously disappeared. Anyways once Frederick reported back, and we confirmed that his report was true. Well we went back to Ylisse, and Cordelia told me about some program that Chrom was reinstating, and got me to sign up. She wouldn't tell me what it was at all. She also offered me to stay at her place, cause I really don't have a place.

"You ok," Cordelia turned her head from the bed, and sat up a little bit keeping herself covered a bit.

"Yeah I'm just," I looked back into the mirror staring at my reflection, staring all the new scars that formed over my chest. "reflecting against all my battle wounds,".

"Don't worry about them. You are strong. You survived despite all those wounds," Cordelia came up behind me, and hugged me. She moved one of her hands and ran it across my hand. "Even the bad ones that should have killed you,".

"Yeah," I turned my head and smiled at her.

"So you excited for today?" Cordelia slipped the chain of my dragon necklace around my neck. Her fingers wrapped around it, and then slid off.

"Can't be excited for something I don't know what it is," I rolled my shoulders.

"Well when you finish the event. We can celebrate by doing that thing you wanted to try," Cordelia rested her head on my shoulder.

"Um what? I don't know what your talking about. No seriously I don't. I haven't suggest anything. You're the one who keeps trying to suggest new that I don't enjoy them, but I don't think of any of them," I looked at her.

"Maybe, but you do have one to suggest," Cordelia kissed me on that one spot on my neck.

"Not really. Can you tell me what this event is?" I looked at me.  
"Just be in the courtyard at 2pm, you will find out when you get there Also I'll take care of getting your suit. Also don't forget to talk to the baker for the cake, "Cordelia kissed me, and turned around walking away. "Um where are my," 

"Under the bed, my side," I didn't turn away from the mirror. Not because I was staring at my shirtless form, but to give Cordelia some privacy as she changes. I might have seen it already a lot, but I shouldn't be gawking at her while she's changing.

"And my," Cordelia's voice trailed off.

"On the lamp," I stood where I was.

"I'm going to go wash up," Cordelia walked away. She could have done that before she grabbed some of her clothes, but I don't think she remembered where she tossed them.

**View change: Aurion's Turn**.

"GOD DAMN YOU ALL," Jean slammed his fist into one of the random tables. Seriously how do we just have one of these random rooms in a Grimleaf castle?

"Wanna explain why you damned us all?" I lied down on the window railing. Thoaria was sitting on a chair despide me. Star was sitting by the door. Arthas was right next to her. Ganondorf was standing right next to the left wall. Jean was standing by the right of the table in the center. Ridley was sitting on the center of the table.

"What do you mean why? You let the plegians fall?" Jean glared at me angrily.

"Why did I have to be the one to save their asses? If I went out there it wouldn't be even fun. It would have ended in seconds. None of them would have survived, even if I hadn't released the first released. I have no reason to get into a boring fight," I moved into a sitting position.

Before one more word could even be said, the door slammed open, and Chaos ran into the room while one fire.

"Arrrghhh," Chaos ran around in a mad craze. We all looked at him confused.

"Didn't you lock him in the freezer?" Arthas looked at him.

"Yes, I don't know why he's on fire," Jean looked at him in flames.

"Its not where you put me, its what I threw in the freezer," Chaos kept running in a circles.

"Someone put him out," Star started to scream.

"Calm down," I moved my hand, and a strong wind blew in the room. The flames around Chaos were doused in a second. Chaos moved and sat by Star.

"Now Chaos, you said your spirits could handle it. You said You can count on Chaos," Jean glared at the boy. "How could you be so annoying, and such a failure? Why didn't you join in the battle?

"I did what I could," Chaos started to cry. "I can't join the fight. There a reason I sent my summons instead of went myself. They could do what I can't. Ridley, and Darion were suppose to be helping Lucretia. She did good by herself, till that blue guitar beat the crap her"

"We were going to help. We just got distracted having fun with each other, and those other two girls," Ridley looked in the air, fondly.

"Wow Jean, Chaos's summon get more then you," I looked at him, while he turned red.

"What do you mean they could do what you can't. You can spam swords for damn sake. Your magic allows you to make whatever you think of. You can make guns, missiles, nukes. Yet you use the most dumbest weapons ever," Jean started to scream at him.

"But I can't," Chaos started to cry even more.

"Lay off of him. You keep calling him a failure, but he beat the crap out of you with waffles and platypus," I looked at Jean.

"Secret agent platypus," Chaos grinned while still crying.

"Yeah, and you somehow lost. You have fire magic, why didn't you just use the fire to burn the waffles. I mean come on man. You have a tome that allows you to change the law of the world for three attacks, but what do you do? You spam the attack until you run out of charges. Despite the fact with the law temporarily changed. You can use any attack for the kill. Jeez why couldn't we have the Jean from the a realm of a new god timeline. He was more dangerous," I rolled my shoulders.

"Leave him alone," Star hugged Chaos. "Chaos, ignore him. He's just being a mean jerk. He's just upset, he can't get laid. You were wonderful,".

"Can he not get laid because he hasn't had the talk? Can I give him the talk, but someone got to give it to me," Chaos smiled at her.

"Will it help me conquer Hyrule?" Ganondorf looked at him. Really we are going to do this whole story again? Also how does the talk help you conquer Hyrule?

"Probably," Chaos shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you see when a mommy Hyrule and a daddy Hyrule love each other very much, they do something called Hyrule. This sometimes can make the mommy Hyrule go through a process known as Hyrule. After nine months the mommy Hyrule gives birth to a baby Hyrule," Ganondorf stared at Chaos.

"Wut?" Chaos looked confused. If you have Chaos confused, something's up.

"Let's just ignore that," I looked at the others.

"Agreed, Thoaria held a wind whip in her hands. Suddenly the victory theme from Final Fantasy 7 was heard.

"Sorry that's mine," Chaos slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small purple rectangle. He looked at it for a second. "Cthulhu's texting me. He wants to go bowling. I gotta fly. Come on Ridley,". Chaos and Ridley disappeared into a chaotic light.

"I want to go bowling," Star looked down upset. Another chaotic light appeared,and Chaos reappeared.  
"Star, you coming?" Chaos looked at her.

"Yes," Star grabbed him and they disappeared.

"So how does Chaos have a cellphone that can bars? Also how the hell is he texting Cthulhu of all people?," Jean screamed into the air.

"Stop shouting," Thoaria whipped him in the back of the head.

"Ow," Jean looked at her, only to get whipped again.

"That's the only whipped you're going to get. Also its Chaos, if anything ever sense with him, he wouldn't be mad," I looked at him.

"I hate you all," Jean looked at us.

"Well I'm out of here. I got other things I rather do," I climbed off the railing, and left the room.

**View Change: Ron's turn.**

So I went to the courtyards, and it was a set up like a arena. With a crowd of people staring down at us. Erin, Link, Noah, Dusty, Charlie, Donnel, Tharja, and I were in one of the corners waiting for the event to start.

"So Tharja, you really came," Charlie looked at her.

"Only to cheer you on," Tharja looked at him. Tharja's cheering, that's a new sight.

"Awh, come on. I need you to watch my back," Charlie kept looking at her.

"Alright," Tharja turned away.

"So, Ron you came here," Erin grinned deviously.

"Yeah, Cordelia keep telling me to head here," I rolled my shoulders.

"Of course she would," Erin kept smiling.

"You know what's going on don't you," I looked at her.

"Yup, Sumia told us about it, when we all went to the secret hot springs in the Castle Ylisse. Cordelia said she was going to have you participate for a reason I'm not allowed to tell. She asked us to come along, so we can watch your back," Erin gave a smirk.

"Another secret hot springs. Do all the castles have them?" I sighed in disbelief.

"Yes," Dusty gave her own smirk

"Hear me, participants. With all of events that have transpired to our nation. I feel like I need to bring back a former program. I'm bringing back the armed forces of Ylisse. The Hero King Marth made this program, and he found one of his best fighters. The hero of shadows Kris," Chrom roared from his platform.

"I thought Kris, was said to be forgotten?" I looked confused.

"Marth gave Kris's story on his deathbed. When he didn't need the story of a legend," Link spoke up.

"How do you know?" I looked at him.

"I'm dating the princess and his descendant. I've heard the legend," Link shrugged.

"So Marth's descendant became Zelda. Didn't see that coming," I chuckled.

"How team up into pair of twos, before the first round," Chrom said at the top of his lungs.

"I'm with Tharja," Charlie held his hammer.

"I'm going to work with Donnel. I don't have Olivia with me," Noah shrugged.

"I'm teaming up with Dusty. Someone got to watch her back. Plus I can use my bow from the air," Link drew his bow.

"So, Ron that leaves you and me. Since Gaius and Cordelia aren't here.," Erin smiled.

"Like old times," I smirked.

"The assassination chapter," Erin kept smiling.

"This is going to be one hell of a tournament," I raised my head, and noticed a familiar redhead in the crowd. She was smiling, and her eyes shone with encouragement. Like she was telling she knew I could win.

"Alright teams go to the arenas for your first test. You were be battling one of the senior shepherds and Ylissean fighters. In two on one fight. Then you will fight the teams who made to it the next round. You can recruit defeated opponents after that round. Then you will see the final round," Chrom stared at the teams.

"I'm going to become a knight," I whispered to myself. "Then I'll become a hero,".

**Author's notice: Well I finally got this chapter done, faster then expected. I was aiming for Saturday. Well then maybe you guys will have two chapters this week. Maybe? Now Review, favorite, follow, vote, share the story, and share your favorite part.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So let's start with the update on the votes **

**Erin-5/?-0**

**Eliwood-1 **

**Noah-1/?-0**

**Dusty-0/?-0**

**Yeah Noah got his first vote again. Dusty still hasn't got one though. Even I have a vote, and this is suppose to be special chapter where there's a face for a new writer, and that's spoilers territory. If you wondered how Erin got another vote. I let Spit vote. He apparently read all the fanfiction. I didn't even know he was a fire emblem fan. Before you ask his name isn't actually Spit, its his nickname. I can tell you his real name, and how he got the name Spit. I won't tell you. Why because of the fact this is Fire emblem Awakening fanfiction. Not a fanfiction on the reasons how the friends of The Tactician Knight got their names. Disclaimer time. **

**Disclaimer: To previous chapter. This disclaimer sign has been burned, slashed, and stabbed. Viciously stabbed. **

Chapter 34  
The Test

We walked into the arena, swords and spear out. We stared down at our opponent who waited for us. It was Frederick. Oh I'm going to enjoy this.

"For the first round of test you will face one of the senior shepherds. Ron and Erin will face Frederick," Chrom said from his post.

"FUCK YOU," Link's voice came from one of the arena screaming very loud. "THE ONE FREAKING TIME I'M ALLOWED TO FIGHT HIM. COME ON," Those two don't get along at all. I held my hands to my ears.

"You ok," Erin looked at me.

"Yeah, just the fact he was yelling loudly, and I already have more then normal hearing cause of one of the skills I just had to get from Quick-step. Don't know why. No seriously its no help. What help does that do this game? That his scent ability. Totally useless. I can't tell anyone's scent. So many scents, none of them are known. Only one I can guess is Chrom's and it breaking stuff. Don't ask me why I know what breaking stuff smells like, or how it has a smell. Its just part of the skill," I pulled my hands from ears.

"Wow?" Erin just looked confused.

"And Finally Noah and Donnel will face Maribelle," Chrom spoke up again.

"MOTHERFUCKER," Noah yelled at the top of his lungs. Now he's screaming with even more cusswords. I think Maribelle made a mistake promoting into a sage. Also shut the fuck up Noah. Jeez your yelling hurts my ears. Its like your screaming right into my god damn ear. Its almost worse then the thing that keeps me up at night.

"Just begin" Chrom waved his hands.

"CHARGE," I went straight for Frederick. I didn't stop until I was a few feet down. I dropped to the ground, and readied my swords for a strike. Only to get backhand by a silver lance. I went flying back into the wall.

"You know maybe don't use the same attack over and over. People kinda suspect that," Frederick looked at me.

"Don't forget about me," Erin charged at him, and moved her spear right at him. Only for him to swing his axe and block it. "I don't always get a critical hit, but when I do. Bitches get wrecked,". Erin drew her sword, and slammed it into his chest. He staggered back.

"It ain't over yet," I stood back up, and jumped into the air kneeing him in the face. "You want something different. TAKE THIS, GALEFORCE DIVIDE,". I went back to the ground, my sword glowing with the power of galeforce. Really glad Jolt had that power. I slashed four times each one leaving a flowing green slash.

"Is that all," Frederick looked at the slashes.

"No here's the finale," I slashed up in a uppercut from right under him. He went into the air, and the four slashes went right after him striking him, and went him flying. And I really mean flying. I don't see him anymore.

"Nice one," Erin looked into the air. She lost sight of him as well.

"Really glad oathkeeper and oblivion don't break, cause I think that would have caused any other sword to break," I tried to caught my breath. Using a attack like that, man it drains my energy. I probably should only an attack like that in drive form. I had to put my whole body into that to make up for the missing energy.

"Let's go sit down," Erin dragged me to the benches, and I sat down. She sat right next to me.

"I can't use drives in these fights," I looked to the sky. I was really really did drain me.

"Hey, you ok?, " Erin looked at me. "You look really tired, and Cordelia mentioned you keep waking up in the night screaming. Are you having nightmares? Is all the killing getting to you?"

"No. I'm only tired right now because of the power drain that attack. Those attacks are special attacks my drives give me. The power I use from come from the attack, so without drives I needed to use my power," I drank a elixir to restore some strength. "And no I don't get enough sleep not because of nightmares. The killing doesn't get to me. The spirits I signed with. They're mind are kinda mixed with me. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't be standing. I can't stand blood. When I was in seventh grade, I kinda took a sword to the face. Gave me a nasty cut," I held my hand to the area where I was hit.

"Do you still have it?" Erin looked at me.

"No, it faded. Anyways I bled like crazy. I held my hand, and when I pulled it away I was bleeding like crazy. After that, I just couldn't stand the sight of it. If just one accidental incident caused me to fear, how would I be in a real fight. I would be shaking in my boots, unable to do a thing. I wouldn't have made it out of the first chapter. Ron or maybe Jolt's courage is what keeps me going. They're the reason I can still live for battle, and blood has no effect on them. They shed it with no reason I wake up screaming because of my hearing. I some reason I picked Ron's hearing as a power. I can hear at a higher amount. Of course I had to get Jolt's reason for hating it. I can hear all of it," I sighed.

"Wait you mean?" Erin looked shocked.

"Yup. I can hear everything. I can't shut it off. I can hear what you and Gaius do, and have. Also what several others are doing across the entire town.I really hate it. I wake up because I can hear that. I don't need to hear that. It fucking sucks. Only reason I get any sleep now, is Cordelia found a way to make me so tired it doesn't really matter," I held my head down.

"Oh dear Naga," Erin looked away.

"Now that let's start the second round. You will all fight each other. Once you finish one round, you will face another team, and so on. The last team standing will face the last test," Chrom looked up, and Sumia whispered something into his ears. "And you're allowed to recruit the defeated team to fight for you,"

"Interesting huh," Erin looked really red.

"Yeah," I waited for the rest of it.

"The fights are Ron and Erin vs Link and Dusty, Noah and Donnel vs Charlie and Tharja," Chrom started to list off names.

"Can you handle Dusty, I'm not really up for striking at her. I don't hit girls," I looked at her.

"Yeah," Erin walked out to the field. I followed her out. We didn't have to wait long for our opponents. Link and Dusty walked into the field.

"Begin," Chrom signaled Lissa, and she hit a gong with an axe. That's going to hurt for a while.

"You're done for," I charged straight forward at Link. It was going to be hell if he climbed onto Dusty's pegasus. We didn't have any ranged attacks. Erin doesn't have a javelin.

"Forget about it," Link moved forward with his shield out. I struck with a straight jab. It slammed into the shield, but I spun in mid air, and slashed with another strike. Link moved to the right and dodged.

"You got lucky," I landed back on the ground.

"Arcfire," Dusty screamed from behind me, and a blast of fire slammed into me sending me to the ground.

"Hey Dusty, I have some chocolate for you," Erin held up a bag of chocolate.

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE," Dusty grabbed the bag of chocolate from her, and starting eating it. After she bite the first piece, she fell to the ground asleep.

"I spiked them with a sleep potion. What? I don't want to fight my best friend," Erin looked at us.

"Is that even allowed," Link looked at Chrom.

"Don't know, Would check the rulebook, but I broke the last one," Chrom shrugged. Just wow, man, wow.

"Alright then," Link whistled, and I stood back up. I heard horse steps, and then I went back to the ground. I saw a brown mare that rode up to Link. Wow, he pulled out Epona.

"Cheap shot," I stood back up.

"Let's just finish this," Link charged at me, and got a shield to the face. Erin placed her halberd right on his neck.

"And consider it finished," Erin smirked, "Or do you want to try. Cause my halberd will cut you don't,"

"Yeah, I'm out," Link stood silently as Erin moved her axe.

"Ron and Erin vs Link and Dusty. Winner is Ron and Dusty," Chrom spoke up, and the crowd cheered. I looked up and stared at Cordelia. She was smiling. Did she like that I basically just got beat that round.

"What do you mean you're out? You're coming up with us ain't ya," I looked at my friend.

"Forget it, I ain't able to leave you alone," Link held out his hand. "Me and Dusty will join ya for the next fight,".

"Glad to have you aboard," I gripped his hand.

**VIEW CHANGE: Charlie's turn.**

As soon as Chrom yelled at us to start, Noah moved to charge. He pulled out two small grey objects and threw them to the ground. Smoke filled the area.

"Blast this, I can't hex in this sight," Tharja groaned.

"Yeeeeeehaw!," Donnel's voice came from the smoke, I swung my hammer right where the voice came from, and I heard a smash. Someone went flying away.

"Donny?" Noah sounded worried.

"Ya all seeing stars?," Donnel's voice came again. He sounded really weak.

"And he's down. I hate weapon triangles. They freaking suck," Noah's voice came in. The smoke cleared, and I noticed he had two knives in his hands.

"What's the weapon triangle?" I looked at him.

"You don't know that. You know what I'm not gonna question it," Noah moved to attack me. He tossed the two knives, and I moved to dodge. I felt a sting hit my leg, and noticed the knives hit my leg. I heard a giggle and then a blast of fire slammed into Noah.

"Its Hammer time," I slammed my hammer with all my might. It connected right into Noah's gut, and he went flying into the wall. A small crater is now in the wall.

"I'll done," Noah slumped against the cracked wall.

"You're still in for the next round?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," Noah looked up at me.

"Alright, we'll wait two hours, and our last two teams will finish the tournament," Chrom spoke up.

"Wait only two teams are left?" Ron's voice came in with a shout.

"Most didn't beat the shepherds in the first round," Chrom spoke up.

"Alright then," Ron spoke up.

** VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

We're standing in the arena. Link, Dusty, and Erin are with me on one side. The other side is Charlie, Tharja, Noah, and Donnel.

"You guys now the plan?" I looked at my comrades. They only nodded.

"Begin," Chrom roared in a loud voice that sounded a bit drunk. We all charged forward at each other.

" Shadow Thunder," Dusty held her tome, and starting blasted lightning right at Tharja.

"Arcfire," Tharja blasted fire back.

"You're done for," Erin struck right at Donnel, and weaved right around him. Donnel wasn't even able to keep up.

"Come on Charlie, show me what you can do,?" Link clashed sword to hammer.

"Noah, you're done for. You never beat me before," I slashed at him.

"Today will be that day then," Noah blocked my strike with his he's going to face me with two daggers. Two swords against two daggers. A good idea, but not the best one. I still have advantage in length.

"Don't count on it," I swung my swords, but Noah kept blocking. Sparks flew as our weapons clashed into each other. We focused on nothing but each other. We focused on striking each other, and parried when the other made a strike.

"Watch out," Erin screamed, and Donnel went flying past us.

"Thanks for the heads up," I went straight at Noah with a upward slant, and a downward slant. Noah parried my strikes again.

"You gotten faster," I looked at him striking forward.

"Yeah, and you've got more strength in your blows. All those fanatical fitness hours working out for you?" Noah dodged my blow, and moved to strike.

"Guess, so," I parried the blow, and noticed something that sounded like screaming.

"But I've become even more stronger," Noah slammed something on the ground and smoke filled my sight.

"_Keep Calm, and focus on the second sight. Focus on the scent. Find him like that," Quick-step's voice came into my mind. _I shut my eyes and forced on the scent. Something that reminded me of Noah. A felt like. A darkness that matched Noah's personality. I struck forward, and struck him in the chest.

"Nice shot," Noah struck throught the smoke, but I rolled under his blow, and saw it.

"Watch out," I pushed Noah to the ground, as Frederick's horse slammed right on me.

"I'll moved that, but why the hell did you do that?" Noah pushed the horse off.

"Cause it would have been a really sucky way to win the fight, if you got knocked out by a strike from an earlier fight," I looked at him.

"Yeah, well we'll pause this fight then. I'm not letting my first victory against you, because you knocked yourself out. Get the air back into you, baka," Noah pulled me back to my feet.

"And if I don't get my air back?" I ignored the insult Noah just gave me, and looked at the rest of the battle. Erin had Charlie locked in place with that halberd move she used on Link. Dusty had Tharja on the ground under Iris's hoof.

"Then I'll have my victory against you another time. Like I said, I don't want to win like this," Noah looked up.

"You'll fight with us for the final round?" I looked at him. Where's Frederick? Shouldn't he have fallen with his horse?

"Yeah. I could use becoming a knight. Flavia kinda fired me from being her spy," Noah gave a frown.

"She actually fired you because of that? Someone's a protective mother," I looked at him.

"Yeah," Noah looked at me.

"Well that's another around round done," Chrom looked into the crowd. "For the final round, you will fight the shepherds, and then we will see if you have the metal to become a knight of Ylisse. You have four hours to rest, mostly because we have to get Fredrick out of the stadium," Chrom looked at.

"I'm almost there," I looked up into the crowd, and saw Cordelia staring down at me with another smile. I'll make her proud. I won't fail you.

**Author's notice: Done on time with Saturday night. Technically it is Sunday morning, but its really how you look at it. Its like 2: 30 am here, and the reason I'm up this late because of anime. So its just feel like a Saturday Night. Not the point. Next chapter will end the Tournament arc. So Vote, favorite, share, follow, review, share your favorite part. I'll get the new chapter done as soon as I can. When that will be I don't know. I start summer break soon, but I don't know how much time I'll have to type. I do still work. I'll try by next Saturday/Sunday.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Vote hasn't changed. Erin leads by four. Noah and Eliwood each have one. Dusty has zero, alongside the three mysterious votes opinions. If you guys want someone else to win, vote.**

**Now for the final part of the Tournament arc, which leads into final arc, and then we will finally have our timeskip. Also A certain event planned out as well. Expect That will be all.**

**Disclaimer: Has not been repaired, but a timegate that leads to a previous chapter.  
**

Chapter 35

Knighthood

I stared into the crowd in the arena. Most of the Shepherds walked into the field. The only ones missing where Maribelle, Lissa, and Sully.

"Can't we fight you all in teams?" I looked at the crowd of shepherds. Seriously we have eight people against way more.

"No," Chrom raised his sword.

"Well then," I readied to my swords

"This is the end of your story," Dusty sent a blast of fire right at the shepherds.

"DODGE," Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. The shepherds scattered around the field. Noah and Link drew their bows and started firing randomly into the crowd.

"In such a wounded state, I will only hinder my comrades. Logic dictates I withdraw..." Miriel retreated from the field with a arrow in her neck. I really think that one came from Noah.

"Owowow! This is hurting WAY too much! I'm going home..._," _Nowi fled from the fight.

"This is my favorite part," Stahl charged right at us.

"Not really," Charlie swung his hammer and sent Stahl into wall.

"Teach just got tenure," Vaike swung right at us.

"Nope," Dusty stabbed him right in the chest, and then her pegasus started to pound of him with its hooves.

"We're doing ok," I scanned the field. Vaike started to limp off the field. Three shepherds were down.

"Yeah," Erin readied her lance as Panne in her demon bunny form charged her.

"Gregor SMASH!," Gregor swung his axe, and sent Erin to the ground, while Panne pounced on her.

"Leave her alone," I charged right at Gregor slamming into him.

"Now to face maker!," He yelled again, and swung his axe. I raised Oblivion to block it. He swung his shield, and I moved to block with Oathkeeper.

"I won't lose to you," I pushed more power into my swords, but I couldn't break the block. Gregor was increasing his strength.

"I've got you," Link fired another arrow. Only for it to burned right out of the arrow.

"Checkmate," Robin smirked at him.

"Little help," I shouted at my comrades.

"I said I would help you," Link charged forward, only to get hit by a axe from guess who. Yup, Frederick.

"Did you?," Frederick glared at him.

"I've going to enjoy this," Link glared right back at him, and spat out some blood. He went right at him. His sword on Frederick's axe.

"Get off," Erin pushed Panne off of her with the end of her spear.

""I'll end this now!," Sumia flew right at at her. Erin held up her shield expect it was missing. Ok have they been getting criticals this whole time? Because if they are this is going to be hell?

"I'll end this," Noah appeared in some smoke, and slashed right at Gregor.

"Thanks," I moved my hands.

""Die! With magnificence!" Virion screeched and aimed an arrow at us.

"Nope," Dusty rode up and kicked Virion right in the head.

"Are we winning this?" I looked around.

"Don't know. Charlie still fighting his first opponent," Noah shrugged.

"Great," I looked at him, and suddenly felt a rush of wind. I looked in front of me to see a red haired pegasus rider.

"You were doing ok out of there," Cordelia swung her spear, and sent me flying to the ground.

"Did you have to that?" I looked up and she held her spear to my chest.

"Yes," She pulled me into a kiss, and then kicked me.

"Ouch," I looked at her.

"Don't hold back ok?" Cordelia stabbed her spear right in my left shoulder.

"I don't want to fight you," I looked at her.

"But you have to," She pulled her spear out.

"Cordy," I scanned the field hoping one of my allies could help. Erin was dueling it out with Sumia, Panne, and Lissa. Noah was duking it out with Robin and Chrom. He was holding his ground, but he couldn't hold them off forever. Dusty was dodging spells from Ricken, and arrows from Virion. They were keeping her from even focusing. Charlie was fighting. Stahl and Gregor, Thaja had disappeared from the entire fight. I think she had to retreat. Link was the only one who had one fighter.

"It has to be this way," Cordelia charged at me, and I swung to block. She kept charging at me, but I kept blocking. "Fight me. Ron please"

"I'm sorry," I pushed my sword, and she fell to the ground. I held my sword to her neck.

"Alright I give up. You beaten me. I can't take any more," Cordelia laughed, and stood up.

"What?" I was surprised by that. She is not easy to beat.

"I did my best, but that wasn't good enough. I'm leaving now," Cordelia turned away, and then turned right back.

"Is this a trick," I was really confused.

"No, but remember I'm betting on you my lightning swordsman. Also you might want to go after Anna. She'll keep healing the shepherds with her fortify staves," She whispered into my ear, and then turned away.

"Ok?" I watched her walk away really confused. Did she just throw the match? I'm lost. Whatever probably should focus on the healer"Guys hit the healer,"

"I've had enough of you," Link held his sword and it glowed in three lights. One green, blue, and red. He spun the sword, and two attacks came from it. One fiery blaze, and a blade of wind. Also I felt a healing light come over me. The two elemental attacks slammed over the shepherds went slamming them to the ground.

"What was that?" Robin looked at us.

"That was Link's power. He got the smash ball. So he hit you with a Triforce slash," I grinned. Frederick was still standing, but Anna had fled from field. No healer, We can drain them of their health.

"Really?" Link looked over at me.

"Had to," I smirked.

"Now, I'll show you what it means to face Doomhammer," Charlie spun his hammer and slammed his hammer and the arena shook for a second.

"And Charlie's doomed you all. DOOM!," I glared at our opponents, only to see Chrom's angry face.

"Now I'm angry!" The paladin glared at me. Yes Chrom reclassed to a paladin. I think he got the second seal from Anna. She'll sell her own kidney for gold, and I'm not kidding. She actually tried to sell her kidney. No one bought it.

"Checkmate," Robin glowed in a blue light. I think he's activating Ignis. Oh Shit.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty held up her tome and fired a lightning bolt.

"Arcwind," Robin fired a blast of wind. It went right past Dusty's attack, and slammed into her exploding on impact.

"Why did I explode?" Dusty crumbled to the ground.

"Erin we might need heals," I looked on in shock. Dear Naga. He one shotted her.

"Your end has come!," Chrom rushed at her slamming her to the ground with the falchion and left a crater.

"Well he fucked with the white mage. Doesn't he know you're not suppose to fuck with the white mage?" I looked at my comrades.

"I'll get him, ya hear me," Donnel charged at Chrom. I forgot he was fighting with us.

"Now the jigging is up," Gregor slammed his shield into Donnel, and sword at the same time.

"We ain't doing so well," I looked in shock. We were down to four people, and we aren't really in full strength.

" That's the understatement of the year," Noah held his bow, and aimed an arrow.

"You're finished," Chrom slammed into Noah before he could even fire a arrow. Did He get even faster? Did Robin use the Rally Speed skill? Does he even have the Rally Speed Skill? Did he pair up?

"Uh," Noah crumbled to the ground from Chrom's sword blow. The air rushed out of his lungs.

"I'll finish you," Charlie raised his hammer.

"Time to tip the scales," Robin blasted him with a lightning bolt. It slammed into Charlie, and he went into the wall.

"Veteran," I looked in shock.

"This is just great," Link readied his sword.

"Together," I crossed my swords.

"Let's try it," Link charged and I followed behind him. I swung my sword right at Robin, only for the grandmaster to draw a silver sword intercepting the blow.

"I won't give up," I spun Oathkeeper to slash him, only for a steel spear to block it. I looked up and saw Sumia staring at me. "Figures,".

"You're done," Robin held up his arcfire tome, and blasted me square in the chest. I went flying to the ground.

"Argh," Link slammed into my chest.

"That's not fun," I pulled him out.

"We've lost. We can't win," Noah struggled to get up.

"They're too strong," Dusty crawled up to Iris.

"We had no chance," Erin got on her knees and fell back down.

"I've got no hearts left," Link reached for his sword, but couldn't reach it.

"No more support," Charlie leaned on his hammer.

"No, We can't give up. We came here to be knights, and I'll be damned if I walk away here anything less then a knight. I'm a hero, and heroes never lose," I struggled to my feet.

"You know-," Erin started to say.

"Including them. I'm not giving in, I'm not backing down, and I'm not giving up. I will win," I gripped my sword tightly.

"Well might as well keep going until I'm done," Noah stood back up.

"I'll never abandon my friends," Dusty gripped her spear.

"Since I have to heart left to fight. Might as well use it," Link readied his swords, and shield.

"Cause you're a Hyrule warrior?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," Link smirked to my comment.

"I'll protect my friends, that's what I do," Erin drew her halberd.

"I'm here to support you guys. Let's do this," Charlie placed his hammer on his shoulder.

"Ya all see these stars," Donnel didn't move.

"You think you can stop us. We just beat you before. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Robin held his sword.

"Yeah I've learned my lesson. I've got to put my whole heart into this. This is all of our dreams, and I won't let it end here. I won't let it fall. But you've got a lesson to learn now. You gotta learn you don't piss me off. The flame that burns in my heart! Never giving up, and that's why we're not gonna lose! Don't give up on your dreams! That's right, don't cry! Keep moving on. I'm going to crush anything in my way. Now I'm going to shout it out with my raging spirit. HERO KNIGHT DRIVE," I shouted to the sky. The power rushing into me. My form changed. I didn't gain the armor from before. Instead my jacket changed emerald green, and lightning formed around me. I spun my swords, and they glowed with lighting fire. Thought Oblivion seem to have gotten longer.

"You can win Ron," Cordelia cheered from the stands.

"I'm breaking my limits," I charged into battle. The air rushed from behind me, and Gregor was the first in my path. I swung my swords, Gregor crumbled to the ground.

"Gregor done now," Gregor crumbled to the ground.

"Teach got tenure," Vaike charged at me. I slammed oblivion into his axe, and it went flying out of his hand.

"Look like Teach got just teached," I slammed Oathkeeper into Vaike, and he went down.

"Lame," Noah said from somewhere behind me.

"This is my favorite part," Stahl charged at me silver spear in hand.

"Mine too," I blocked the spear, and slashed him with downward slant.

"Pick a god and pray," Frederick charged at me, with his axe. _CLANG!_ Link's goddess sword intercepted the axe.

"Not by Din's flame, Nayru's Love, or Farore's wind will I let a son of a bitch, massive OCD, whiny bitch, annoying servant, a creep, a bad knight, clueless prick, and crutch harm a damn hand on my friends. Triforce SLASH," Link roared and swung his sword. He broke the parry and a light stunned Frederick. Link charged with a flurry of sword strikes. I swore I saw several triangles glow.

"Thanks Link," I continued to charge at the shepherds.

"Die with magnificence," Virion aimed an arrow.

"Not happening," I slashed like through Virion and he crumbled to the ground.

"I'll end this," Sumia charged at me.

"Sorry not happening," Dusty's spear went right at her. They were gliding through the sky striking at each other.

"My turn," Panne charged at me.

"Sorry not happening," Erin swung her halberd into Panne.

"Checkmate," Robin fired a lightning bolt towards me.

"Check again," Charlie slammed his hammer into the bolt.

"I'll stop you," Ricken threw a wave of wind.

"Try me," Noah slashed the wind out of the sky.

"Chrom its, just you and me," I jumped into the air, and did a flip, clashing my swords into his sword and shield.

"So it will be," Chrom broke the parry, and we clashed our blades. Sparks flew, and I felt the power of his blows. My swords shook from the pain. Even in this form. With all this power Chrom still has more power then me. I kept swinging my swords. Faster and stronger. I had to be faster, and use more strength. I won't give up.

"Gah," Chrom slashed me, and I brought Oblivion up to block only to find it spinning out of my hands.

"Great," I jumped into the air, and caught Oblivion in a back flip.

"Aether," Chrom jumped into the air, and did that spin move from the arena chapter. He slammed the falchion into me, and left a crater in the ground. The Hero Knight drive faded from me, and I stood back slowly. It wasn't skills that gave the power boost to Chrom. He was leveled up. This isn't the game. One unit can't get all the exp this time. We all are getting exp. Risen attack several areas at times. Chrom already gotten to paladin state. That means he already maxed out the stats he had in Great Lord. He's already promoted twice, and I'm still in my hero rank. I don't know when Chrom promoted to a paladin, or what his stats are. He's far above my level. Even if with Hero Knight's power increases me to my max stats in what class I'm am. He's on a whole new tier. I couldn't solo this.

"I'm sorry," I collapsed, completely out of energy. It be a couple of minutes before I fall asleep.

"This is tournament has ended. Now Ylisse has its new knight. Rise Ron, Noah, Erin, Dusty, Link, Charlie, Donnel, Tharja," Chrom looked at us.

"What?" I looked at him, thinking I heard him wrong.

"Sweet," Charlie grabbed Tharja into a hug, and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Yeah. The shepherds were going to become knights regardless of this tournament. Plus you were graded on what you did. You passed. You showed honour, teamwork, and skill. You passed the tests. No one said you had to win. I'm still more confused why you signed up for this," Chrom looked at me.

"I can explain that," Cordelia jumped down from the stands, and perfectly got the landing. She's really is perfect. She walked right towards us.

"How?" Chrom looked at her. Is she even able to talk to him?

"Well it was my idea. I signed him up. He was so worried about feeling inferior from all recent losses he has had. I thought if he went through it he would get his lightning back," Cordelia looked at the Chrom. Well she did it.

"We all were in on it. Cordelia asked us to help him. So he have a team to back up. We need about the knighthood. We just wanted to help our friend," Erin spoke up.

"Your bonds are strong," Robin looked at us.

"Huh?" I was kinda losing it. I'm trying not to fall asleep. "Sorry I kinda lost you. Really tired here," I looked at him.

"He said everyone's bond was strong and it I have a idea to wake you up," Cordelia smirked and kissed me.

"They're going to be going that for a while," Noah smirked.

"Also I got a gift for you," Cordelia pulled away, and handed me a box. 

"Thank you," I opened the box, and noticed a book. The title of it? Sword art Online Volume 1. "THANK YOU,".

"You're welcome," Cordelia smiled her pretty smile. 'its a complete set,"

"Hey no thanks to us," Noah gave a smirk.

"Thanks, Erin, Dusty, Link, Charlie, Donnel, and Tharja," I smiled at my friends.

"Smart ass," Noah grinned getting the joke.

**Author's Notice: That's the end of the tournament arc. The final arc pre-timeskip is next. Which will include the weddings, and some other things. Probably be another two weddings.**

**Now the event I was talking about. A FAQ for the characters and writer. You ask questionings, as long as they aren't spoilers. I'll answer some of the questions at the end of each chapter.**

**Also I'll try to get the chapters out as quick as I can. Since My semester in College is over. I more free then usually, but I do have to worry about work. Till next time. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Vote results from this chapter.**

**Erin-5/?-0 **

**Eliwood-2 **

**Noah-1/?-0**

**Dusty-0/?-0 **

**Still no votes for Dusty, or any of the mysterious unknown choices. No love for them. I have no weddings. Just going to let this chapter happen. Disclaimer still needs to be repaired. I called the repairman. He still hasn't show up. The time gate will stay open, until I can get a bronze dragon to take my quest. Also you may hate me at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 36

Happy Ending

"Too tight," I croaked as Cordelia tighten my silver tie. We were in our room getting readied for Chrom and Sumia's wedding. Cordelia in her maid of honour dress, and she picked out a nice suit for me that was in a cool emerald shade and a silver tie.

"Sorry," She smirked at me. "If you don't like the way I tie your tie, maybe you should learn how to tie a tie,".

"I like how you tie a tie. Also never going to happen. Ties and suits aren't my thing. I'm sleeve up, and jackets," I smirked at her.

"Well does that mean I have to try something different to get you in a suit for our wedding," Cordelia smirked at me.

"No matter what I say, you're probably going to anyways because you do. I'm going to say no, because I love you. If it makes you smile, I'll do it," I gave her a smile.

"So if I suggested," Cordelia gave her own smirk, and I know what's on her mind.

"That is one exception. You and me is fine, we don't need that. Especially with him," I rolled my shoulders. "Let's go, you don't want to late,".

"Yes," Cordelia smirked.

** VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn**

I ran through the encampment looking for our tactician. I mean the other one. Not Aeron, his sister Morgan. I'm still trying to understand that one. I ran to the tent marked Morgan.

"Morgan, can I come in," I knocked on the tent and waited for a couple of minutes. After the minutes passed Morgan walked out.

"What you need?," She looked flustered. Why is she flustering?

"I need you to review the tactics plan for the fight," I looked at her.

"You need me?" Morgan was blushing now.

"Yeah, I need the tactician to know the plan and if its a good one. I don't want to leeroy this. Jolt would hate me for that, and would Severa," I rolled my shoulders.

"Who's Severa?" Morgan looked upset.

"My sister," I scratched my chin.

"Oh," Morgan smiled like crazy.

"So can you go met with Aeron. Kinda wanna make sure the plan work," I gave a smirk.

"But I already did that. Its not that complicated. You said we have to fight flier so we shoot arrows at the fliers. Jolt said he could handle without his bow until we can replace it. Noire can handle the flier, while Jolt covers her. Rest of us charge the other side. Its not that complicated. My calculus homework is more complicated then it," Morgan gave a smirk.

"Who the hell gave you calculus homework?,' I looked at her in shock.

"I have no idea," Morgan rolled her shoulders.

"I'm just going to go," I walked away.

**View Change: Ron's Turn.**

Cordelia and I are sitting at our table. The whole altar thing happened. It took twenty minutes after you may kiss the bride because they got distracted kissing each other. For twenty minutes long, don't known why we didn't stop that. Nor why we let it happen. They could have lost it right then, if Libra didn't finally speak up. Of course they were also staring into each other eyes half the time.

"Enjoying yourself," Cordelia watched the dancing couples. She seem to be focusing on Olivia and Noah. They were pretty good, then again Noah has Olivia as a partner. Hard to look bad with I feel like he's going to get hit by a table somehow. Erin and Gaius were also dancing pretty well. So were Link and Lissa. Then again Lissa may have dance lessons. Charlie and Tharja dancing together were just weird. Why did she wear black strapless dress to a wedding. Also Charlie and Tharja are a couple since when?

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,' Nowi ran by us.

"GET BACK WITH HER MY CHOCOLATE," Dusty ran by right after Nowi.

"Nah, that ain't going to happen," I smirked and drinked my pina colada. I have no idea why I'm drinking a pina colada at a wedding. Not even sure why it exists in this world, nor who's idea was to have the open bar with a pina colada.

"Nah, I like that," Nowi's voice under the table. I looked down, and saw her eating the chocolate.

"So are you ok with just sitting here?" I chose to ignore the crazy dragon girl adult under my table, and talk to my finance.

"You said you didn't want to dance, and I won't force you to," Cordelia smiled at me.

"No what I told you is I didn't want to dance without the right partner, and I know my right partner will be able to get me dancing," I smirked at her.

"Well may I have this dance, Ron," Cordelia stood up, and held out her hand.

"You may," I grabbed her hand, and we started to danced. We tried to slow dance, but I kept tripping over her feet. Then after a while I stopped tripping, and we started to get the moves right. Kinda left like our bond here. Where have I heard that before?

"Watch out," Link shouted out and then a table went flying at Noah. Can you guess who sent that flying?

"Sorry couldn't let that continue," Flavia drew her sword.

"Oh naga," Noah took off running while Flavia chased him.

"Damn it mom," Olivia appeared from behind us.

"Should we stop this?" I looked at her.

"YEEEES," Noah ran behind us.

"TAG," Nowi ran out from the table.

"ITS NOT TAG," Noah ran by us again.

"Someone protect the cake," Gaius spoke.

"Someone give Noah a weapon," Olivia screamed.

"THE ONE TIME I DON'T HAVE DONNY ON ME," Noah ducked from a blow from Flavia.

"Shucks, I don't remember being on ya," Donnel looked really confused.

"WHAT?" Flavia and Olivia gave a shout in shock.

"MY SWORD, I MEANT MY FUCKING SWORD," Noah tripped on the ground.

"I really want to make a joke about that, but take this," I tossed him a weapon. "Slash it up,"

"Really?" Noah looked at the weapon I gave him. It was a butter knife. I gave him a butter knife. Really should have looked at what I handed him.

"My bad," I rolled my shoulders.

"This is going to suck," Noah held the knife up, and Flavia knocked it out of his hand."FUCK,"

"Bye now," Flavia swung her sword, and Noah ducked, so her slash cut the cake.

"NOOO," We all screamed.

"I warned you," Gaius grabbed the falling cake, and put it back on the table.

"Well we don't have to cut the cake now," Flavia cleaned the cake out her sword.

"How can it get any worse," I looked up to the sky. Chrom probably wasn't going to be happening.

"Boo its over," Sumia was frowning. Well that's was a shock.

**View Change: Eliwood's turn.**

WOOOOOOO! I ran through the crowd of enemies slashing through with my swords. Fire and lightning going around me. This is so much fun. I think this is why they call me a blood knight.

"Eliwood, wait for me," Morgan ran by stabbing a cavalier from behind me.

"No, I'm fighting with him," Isil ran up, and attacked another cavalier.

"I said I fighting was with him," Morgan glared at her.

"Why do you always fight, just let him decide," Aqua pointed out.

"Stay out of this," Isil and Morgan glared at her.

"Mind if I fight with you," I looked at Aqua. Why was Isil arguing with Morgan?

"Yes," Aqua looked at me.

"Um," I scratched my chin for a second.

"That means you can," Aqua sighed and looked at me.

"Alright," I stood by her.

"Lets go," Aqua looked at me.

"Ok," I charged into the fight.

"Dammit," Morgan frowned.

"Guys Focus," Aeron ran up behind them slashing a arrow away from Sammie. "We do have archers,"

"Gah," I slashed down a wyvern rider.

"Well this is going to be fun," Aqua swung her sword.

"Let's finish the boss, We gotta clear this level," I gripped my sword.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, I guess, " Aqua started to say.

"I think I using what dad calls gamer speak. Let's take down Ezra, and finish this fight," I smirked at the back of her head.

"Alright," Aqua moved towards the bow knight. Any arrow fired at her, didn't get close. I don't let my comrades get hurt.

"More meat for the wolf, is it?" Ezra aimed his bow.

"Just shut up," Jolt rushed at him, knocking him off the horse. "You think of a your a wolf. Well you know what eats wolves? You're about to find out," Jolt moved towards the fallen bow knight. Sword in hand.

"Not happening," I stabbed Ezra in the heart ending him his life.

"Why you do that?" Jolt looked at me.

"Cause you didn't need to get a black heart over this," I looked at him.

"But you do?" Jolt looked at me.

"I didn't kill him because of vengeance," I shook my head. I don't know why he was so rattled.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

So after that entire fiasco, Cordelia and I stood outside the courtyard staring at the moon, and stars.

"They're a pretty sight," Cordelia's eyes were staring up.

"Secondest prettiest sight ever," I looked at the stars. Always liked the sight of them.

"What's the first sight?" Cordelia looked at with a grin. She knew what I was going to say.

"You duh," I smiled at her. Still got had to say it.

"Awh so sweet. You make me so sick," A voice from my nightmares filled my ears. Before I could do anything I was on the ground, pinned with the hands of the demon around my neck.

"Aurion," I looked at the demon.

"I was going to do this at your wedding, but I was bored," Aurion gave a grin.

"Leave him alone," Cordelia placed the edge of her brave lance on his neck. When did she have that? Could have used that when Noah was attacked.

"What am I going to fight the entire shepherds just to attack one guy," Aurion grinned. "Ooh I'm going to enjoy this," Aurion grabbed the spear from her, and slammed his own fist into her chest.

"I won't let you harm him," Cordelia grabbed her spear.

"Agreed," Charlie, and Link spoke up with their weapons out.

"Not happening," Erin held her halberd.

"Yeah," Noah held his bow out. When the fuck did he grab that?

"Where the rest?" Aurion grinned. Oh dear god.

"Right here," Robin said with his tome out. With the other shepherds behind him.

"Ooh good. Wouldn't want to end you to missing the fireworks," Aurion held up his hand. "Good thing the first seal is up, now let's see the storm. Galeforce: Storm infinite," Aurion tap my chest and I felt weird. I don't know why. Then his swords glowed in a bright light.

"Everyone get down," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Why that attack?

"This is the end," Aurion slashed his swords, the energy of the blow slammed into the them. They all went to the ground.

"What power," Chrom struggled to get up, and collapsed. None of the other shepherds got up.

"Now who first," Aurion walked towards Cordelia.

"NO," I charged right at him, completely forgetting one important detail.

"Really," Aurion spun his buster sword, and it slammed into me. Piercing through my chest just like the first item. Everything went black.

**View Change: Cordelia's turn.**

I opened my eyes and noticed that man was gone. All the shepherds were just getting up, expect one.

"Ron," I ran up to him. He was lying on the ground. His chest had a sword wound in it, and he was lying in a pile of his own blood. A rather large pile.

"SOMEONE HEAL HIM," Link shouted.

"I've got him," Erin pulled out a staff. Its a really good thing we grabbed weapons after that fiasco with Flavia.

"I'll do my best," Lissa ran up to heal him. Seconds pass, and things went silent. Seconds felt like hours. After a while Erin and Lissa put down their staves look of horror on their faces.

"No, no, no, no," I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Lissa fell to her knees.

"Ron, he can't be," I fell to my knees. How could he die?

"I failed," Erin looked near tears.

"SOMEONE GRAB A ALM STAFF," I screamed at them. My face getting wet.

"We don't have any. They were used on Cain in all those wars. The bull wasn't that strong," Lissa frowned.

"Ron," I collapsed near him. Lying my head on his chest.

**Author's notice: And that's our ending for this chapter. Going to end it on a cliffhanger. No one saw this coming. I seriously doubted that. You're probably going to question what happened to my soul. No clue? Now for this chapter's FAQ **

**The Tactician Knight: Our only question came from Zues Killer Production. It was to everyone: how do you manage to follow Ron's attacks, and not get confused? **

**Noah: You don't. You just take every attack as some new bitch, and hope to god that you've seen it before and you don't die. **  
**Link: Yeah, no one said we weren't able to keep up. **

**Charlie: Its the only issue I have with supporting him. Its really hard to handle. We keep trying to get him to slow down. We always fail. **

**Dusty: We weren't confused? I don't think you know what confused means.**

**Erin: ****._. No fucking clue how I follow Ron's attacks. I just make sure I don't get hit, and that everyone else is safe. The guy can be quite the idiot. Gaius and Dusty have almost lost several limbs many, many times. Dusty would've been fine, of course. I'm really only worried about Gaius. Candy doesn't exactly build muscle. He's about as weak as Glass Joe when he's fucked in the jaw.**

**Cordelia: I trained with him. How could I not learn how to understand his fighting style? **

**That's your answer. I would have Ron comment on that fact he's apparently confusing to fight with, but you know..., So any other questions for next time? Also Share, follow, like, vote, review, share your favorite. No death threats. Till next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**So vote results are still the same. Erin leads with 5, Eliwood has 2, Noah got his one vote, Dusty and the other have no votes at all. Like not even one. We also won't be doing a FAQ this chapter since there wasn't a question asked. Not one question. Let's just go onto the chapter**

Chapter 37

The duel

I warped into my room in the wizard tower we moved into after Plegia's fall. I tossed Pandora still covered in the blood of its newest victim. I lied on my bed, and noticed something, or should I say someone.

"Hello Thoaria," I leaned up a little.

"How was your new trip," Thoaria crawled up to my buster sword, and ran her fingers across the blood. She licked her hands right after. "Ooh you attacked Ron. Did you do a lot of damage to him? Did he suffer? Has he finally died?,".

"I felt him in lying in his own blood. His comrades wouldn't react because I knocked them out all out with Galeforce Storm. Probably take him four hours to gain their strength back. He probably died. If he survived. Well then we will just fight again," I leaned back down, and closed my eyes. I felt someone crawl up to me.

"Ooh, and the wedding of Chrom and Sumia. What other day could you have done it? They weren't going to get a happy ending," Thoaria sounded like she was licking her lips.

"You know why I didn't do it on Ron and Cordelia's wedding day. Star asked us to make sure Chaos isn't getting into trouble. Apparently on the first friday of the month he goes drinking with Alucard and ," I opened my eyes, and turned my head to the right. She wasn't on that side.

"Yeah, I heard apparently last month, forty people died. I can just imagine the agony," Thoaria whispered into my ear.

"A least that's not what happens when he goes to have a tea party with Sheogorath, Deadpool, That guru guy, and that ghost," I rolled my head to face her.

"Where does he met these guys?" Thoaria continued to whisper into my ear. She seems different after breaking up with Jean. Then again its Jean.

"Why don't you ask him?" I looked at her.

"Can't. He's in the hot spring with Star," Thoaria stopped whispering into my ear.

"So you don't let me in there, but Chaos is allowed?" I looked at her.

"I don't allow any of you guys in there. Especially Jean. Star is just mad for the guy. She's fine with him alone. Just like us we don't ask, they don't tell," Thoaria shrugged.

"Fair point," I rolled my shoulders, and moved excalibur off my back.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn**

We still haven't left the courtyard. Ron's shirt was wet with my tears. Why did this happen?

"Old Quick-step actually bit it. Damn it Kid. You swore you had no intention of dying. Why the hell did you leave us here us here crying damn it. You swore to me you forget about it," Link slammed his fist into the wall.

"Wouldn't be a man in the world who could replace him. Never met another guy like him. He was man who left a big impact with an even bigger heart," Charlie shook his head.

"Aye," Noah turned away.

"He might have been a crazy swordsman, but he was our crazy swordsman," Erin fell to the ground.

"Nighty," Dusty dropped her candy bar.

"Ron, why did you leave me here like this? Come back to me please," I cried even more from all of what people were saying.

"Cordelia, can you get off me, you're hurting me," A voice spoke up. His voice. I stood up, and looked as he leaned up into a sitting position.

"No way," Erin and Lissa looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at them confused.

"You're alive," I half hugged him, half tackled him.

"How? you were dead. You died from a sword to the chest," Erin looked at him in pure shock.

"Don't know what to tell you. All I remember was being covered in a darkness then some light filled the area," Ron looked towards the sky. "I don't know why I'm alive all I know I am,".

"Ron, remove your shirt, I check something," I looked at him.

"No way," Ron blushed.

"Then I've have to this the hard way," I grabbed him, and removed his suit jacket, and then dress shirt. I looked at his shirt. There was a new scar over his heart, but no wound.

"You got some serious explaining to do," Erin looked at him, shaking her head.

"This is going to suck," Ron rolled his shoulders.

** VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

So its been a week since I've mysterious came back to life. Its been talk of the encampment. I've had to beat Miriel with my swords to keep her away. Seriously she's annoying. I've told her a thousand times I don't know how I did it. It just happened. Also don't ask me what it felt like to be dead. I've told a hundred people its cold and damp. Don't ask. I really don't know why that its like that. Death is weird.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Noah's voice appeared in my ears. I looked over to where the source, and noticed him at Anna's tent.

"Sorry, that's the price," Anna said.

"You're charging 750 for the damn thing. That's the price it says on the tag," Noah slammed his fist on the tent.

"But I'm charging you 1,250 gold for it. Sorry merchant's code," Anna gave him a evil smile. I started counting coins.

"Seriously I only got 800 left," Noah turned away.

"Take this," I placed the bag on the table.

"Why?" Noah looked at me.

"I owe you one for the same reason she's mad at you," I looked at Anna. "Should cover the price,"

"More then enough this is two thousand gold. I only charged him 1250 gold," Anna looked at me.

"Its to cover the ring you're messing with him about. I know you're a merchant, but dear naga, you gotta let it go. You're charged more then any of us hired blades," I leaned on the count. "On another completely unrelated note. what about the stuff I asked you about,"

"I got the white roses. The triple chocolate layer cake. I found the chapel. Got the Pel'meni, and chicken. Also found you a nice chapel. That will be another 1000," Anna looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah one second," I counted some coins and placed the bag on the table.

"thanks," Noah looked at me.

"No worries, so how's thing with you and Olivia," I looked at him.

"Yeah, hopefully she gets back today. She's two days late," Noah gave a annoyed sigh.

"Bet you, its Flavia's doing," I gave a smirk.

"It was," Olivia appeared out of no where. That girl is quiet sometimes.

"Olivia," Noah hugged her.

"I missed you," She kissed him.

"Missed you too Boos," Olivia placed her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you call me that?" Noah looked at me.

"Sounded sweet," Olivia Looked at him. "Do you like the name?"

"When you say it, I do," Noah looked at her.

"Mom said you abandon me. You won't," Olivia looked at him, and she was near tears.

"I won't. I swear it to ," Noah grabbed the ring from the counter. "I've got just the thing to prove it,". He held out the ring. "Will you marry me Olivia?".

"Yes," Olivia actually starting crying tears of joy, and hugged him. Then starting kissing him.

"This is really sweet, hey at least you didn't get poisoned and had to drag her into town," I smiled at them. Hey I was happy for them. After what happened. We could all do some joy.

"That is oddly specific," Cordelia appeared behind me. People not stealing Kellam's thing. He's the one who's gotta be hard to find. Also I really need to work on that sense ability. It would be really helpful here.

"How the hell did you do that?" I looked at her.

"You were watching the proposal, Can I talk to you," Cordelia looked at me. She looked upset.

"You already are," I looked at her.

"Alright, well I talked to my parents, and we may have to postpone the wedding. There's a small problem," Cordelia looked away.  
"Explain," I looked at her.

"Well you see, my parents didn't really known about you. They didn't get any of my message, and apparently decided to do a arranged marriage for me," Cordelia looked at me.

"WHAT?" I looked at her in pure shock.

"I'm trying to fix it, I may need more time," Cordelia looked at me.

"Couldn't you just have Ron duel him for your hand," Olivia looked at her. "It would be the simplest solution,". Whatever happened to shy Olivia?

"No, we don't have do that. I'll handle it. I promise," Cordelia kissed me and walked away.

"Anna, can you find out the guy's apparently marrying my fiance and arrange a duel?" I looked at the merchant.

"Of course, but it will cost you," Anna looked at me.

"I'll pay you after you gotten it done," I rolled my shoulder. "Get it done as quick as possible, please,".

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn.**

We are in a new encampment. Sinon and Jolt are chatting away. Jolt's laughing and smiling. Its alright when the Absolute sword is laughing and smiling. Especially after what happened. Why does he get so rattled when its her?

"You ok," Aqua looked at me.

"Yeah," I stopped cutting the potatoes for a second. I need to focus on her for this conversation. "Just thinking for a little bit,

"About what?" Aqua smiled at me.

"Who's the next person we recruit?" I looked at her, and shuttered. Something felt really wrong. Also did I hear crying? Why can I hear crying?

"Who do you want to recruit?" Aqua looked at me. I think she noticed my shutter.

"Why not Sammie? We could use some more fliers. I mean we don't have one, Also after Sinon , you're the only female in this group," I shrugged that cold feeling running down my spine.

"You forgot Morgan," Aqua pointed out.

"Realized that after I said it," I feel the cold feeling even more. "I just really worried. Something's wrong. I've got so much dread. Something not right,".

"Don't know what to tell you about that. Maybe it has something to do with your heart. I will give you some advice. If you do recruit Cynthia, keep her away from Morgan. Same with Rose, and Miss Erikia," Aqua stood up and started to walk away.

"What do you mean, Leafa?," I looked at her.

"Many want a place in the heart of the dual blade swordsman, but he may only choose one. Who belongs in his heart?" Aqua left leaving me really confused.

** View Change: Ron's turn**.

A few days later, and Anna had made good on her side of the deal. She found the guy and she arranged a duel. That duel is happening now. A crowd of people are surrounding us. Me and some silver haired noble dude. He's holding two rapiers.

"So you're him," I raised my sword.

"Yes I am Lord Alastair, Crown, Reginald, Thomas the the fifteen," The noble looked at me confused.

"I'm going to call you Storm," I looked at him, and I noticed he was staring at my swords.

"Why?" Storm looked at me.

"Feel like it," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just begin this duel. I would like to win Lady Cordelia's hand. You do have a rapier to fight with?" Storm raised his eyebrow.

"I fight with my sabers," I held my blades. "I don't use rapiers,"

"You do realize this is a fencing duel. You need to use a fencing sword like a rapier," Storm facepalmed, or basically the noble version of one. You know the looking down way.

"No," I looked at him in shock. Anna didn't think to mention that.

"Here take my spare sword," Storm tossed his sword to me. I sheathed my swords and caught the blade.

"Thanks," I held the rapier like a sabre.

"You're holding it your index finger over the guard, curled around the forte, and perhaps the thumb pressed against the flat of the forte as well," Storm showed me his grip.

"Ok," I did what he said.

"Ron, you don't know how to use a rapier, or how to fence," Quick-step's voice spoke in my head.

"Yeah, but don't you know how to?" I thought to him.

"Ron, even if I could," Quick-step started to say.

"You're skill with a blade is mine, man. Your style is a mix of Ron's, Percival's, and mostly mine. The basic style of it is mine. I don't know how to fence. You can't fence," Isaac finished for him.

"You're kind of in a bad place," Jolt pointed out.

They were right a soon as the duel began, I was outmatched. Storm lunged at me, and I couldn't use my style. He deflected it, and the blade went out of my hand.I caught the blade, and made another blow. Storm deflected it again. This wasn't a duel of sparks, and blows. This was a duel of parries and sword catches. Storm disarmed again, and my sword went flying away.

"It seems like I've won," Storm readied his attack.

"What in seven hells is going on," Cordelia walked up to us, holding the rapier I used.

"I challenged Storm over there," I looked at her.

"Storm?" Cordelia looked confused.

"He keeps calling me Storm for Naga's known reason," Storm looked at her.

"Why did you challenge him? I told you not to. Why?," Cordelia looked at me.

"Because I love you. That's why I did it. You give me something to live for. You give me a home. The phrase home is where your heart is actually feels something instead of just some words. Your smile always make me smile. You're the force that keeps me fighting. You kept me alive. So even if I gotta do something really stupid like fight just for the chance to marry you like I planned on. I'll fight, because I'm the guy who goes down fighting for what he believes in, and I believe in us. I love you that's the one truth I known," I looked at her.

"You idiot. You big idiot," Cordelia started to cry, and then kissed me. I kissed back and we kinda held that position for a minute. Finally someone coughing pulled us away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we do have a duel to finish," Storm held up his rapier. "And I like to finish it,"

"You got to be kidding me," Erin yelled from her spot in the crowd.

"You cruel bastard," Dusty threw chocolate at the noble, who just dodged it.

"Just watch and let it go," Noah was looking at Storm's rapier

"Let finish this," I took the rapier back from Cordelia and walked towards Storm.

"Let it end," Storm lunged at me, but something seem different. His style seem wrong. He was holding his sword like I held my sabers.

"I'm breaking my limit," I lunged forward, and struck forward. Storm's rapier went flying out of his hands, and somewhere into the crowd. It didn't sound like anyone got killed from that. Also why did it go flying so easy. I know I yelled my critical hit quote, but I didn't activate one. I didn't feel the same power.

"Now you see" Noah spoke up

"Yes," Erin and Dusty said at the same time. That's just creepy.

"I'll take my leave now, " Storm took his rapier from me. " I hope you two a happy marriage," And then he was gone into the ground.

"Seriously what just happened?," I scratched my chin.

"You won, and now I'm not going to be in arranged marriage with Storm over there," Cordelia smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Now we got nothing to worry about,".

"Yeah, we don't," I kissed her. If it was only going to be that easy. She doesn't know what happens after the two year time skip.

**Author's notice: And another chapter done. That's three for three days. Didn't actually attempt it like that, but that's how it works. I had spare time, so I worked on these. Virtual cookie for whoever gets the reference with the duel scene. Well leave a share, follow, favorite, share your favorite part, review, vote, give a question. **

**Also let's not forgot this chapter's question. This one comes from my friend Spit. He asks Ron. How are you not insane from hearing all those words in your head. **

**Ron: No fucking clue. Really not sure how I haven't got insane. Might already be insane. Always thought I was crazy. The good kind.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So we have the last two chapters before the timeskip happens. Then we will have the story. What are you waiting the vote results. They're still the same. Erin is still winning. And I mean Erin, not her mysterious option. Let's just begin the chapter. **

Chapter 38

The Knight

"Get up, you lazy bum," Cordelia splashed water over me. I opened my eyes and smirked. Guess our break time is over. I leaned up, and shook off the water. Its been a week and half since that lord duel event. Noah and Olivia had left to talk to Flavia in Plegia to invite her to the wedding. They are a week late. Anyways we been on patrol handing risen and bandits attacks. Its usually three people, but we can't find the third person.

"I'm up," I sat up.

"Good," Cordelia smiled at me.

"So how much farther do we have to go?" I looked at her.

"I'm so done," ," A very familiar voice screamed out.

"Now, who could that be," I ran towards the screaming. When I reached the screaming I saw Noah fighting off Risen. He was standing near a burned caravan, and arrows were sticking out several parts of him. One arrow was pinning him to the ground by his leg. He was slashing Donnel like a mad man. I couldn't see Olivia at al. Oh no.

"Severiously how come this has to happen now?" Noah screeched in pain as another arrow pierced his arm. He reached for the arrow, and pulled it out of his arm, but he was moving slower then usually.

"Need some backup," I charged into the fight, slashing down some risens. Cordelia flew up and also starting kicking some undead ass.

"Love some," Noah slashed down another risen. He was definitely moving slower. Why is he moving slowing?

"Well, I'm be glad to give some," I continued slashing down the Risen. Really wish I counted how many Risen where he. It was enough to that Noah wasn't going to handle them alone, but the three of us. Little less difficult.

"Gah," A female voice yelled and I heard a stabbing sound with a Risen dying quote. I looked for the sound, and noticed a pink haired pegasus knight striking down Risen. No idea who the hell she is.

"Who the hell is that?" I looked at her. That girl looked familiar. I couldn't see her face cause she wore some kind of demon mask. That's not Olivia for sure.

"Don't care, just keep killing," Noah drew his bow.

"Ok," I listened to my sense. I ignored the feel of the dead. Those were risen. There was a scent of cherry blossoms, tangerines, and feathers. Pretty sure that's Cordelia. The scent of darkness is Noah's. Something smells like disappearance, ghosts, and hot springs. I have no idea who's that is. Also one that makes me think of Link and Chaos mixed. Another scent that was pink, and dancing. That one I don't get. Another scent felt like worry, darkness, pegasus, and lances. I have no idea what all these scents are. MAKE FUCKING SENSE SENSES.

"Ron, pay attention," Cordelia slapped me out of my funk. I looked around, and not one Risen were dead. I really got to stop losing my thoughts.

"So who are you," Noah carried Olivia on his back. When did she? Where she come from?

"I'm, well I'm. Look behind you," The girl pointed behind us, and we turned around. There was a mysterious white haired man with blue and red eyes. He also was in purple colored mercaney outfit. He was holding a giant freaking scythe.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked at him confused. The scent that made me think of a Link and Chaos mix was getting stronger,".

"I am Darion Strife," He spun his scythe. "And I'm here to kill you Noah Smith, and Ron Crosswell,"

"Your last name is Smith," I looked at Noah.

"Not important right now," Noah was kinda getting pale.

"Now, Ashvendak rah ga kiru," Darion waved his hands and then the whole field turned into something else. There was purple fire surrounding us. Also the ground was some kinda purple symbol on the ground. It was like circle with a cross and spikes. I don't know its really random.

"Where are the others?" Noah looked around, and I noticed it was only the three of us.

"My sorrows, but it wouldn't have been a honourable duel if let all of you into the circle," Darion slammed his scythe on the ground.

"Wouldn't two on one be slightly unfair," I scratched my chin.

"The fact Noah is suffering from poison, and neither of you have enough power to kill me," Darion looked at us.

"You're kidding me. Do I usually look like this," Noah glared at me and he was really pale.

"Yes," I gave a smirk. What? I'm a joker. Humor helps.

"Can we start the duel? He does only have about fifteen minutes left," Darion pointed out.

"I'll end this. I'm bringing the thunder," I held up my swords as they glowed with lightning. The power of the lightning swordsman was charging through me. "Lightning knight Drive,". My jacket turned electric blue, and I heard a electric guitar riff in the background.

"Are you done?" Darion leaned on his scythe.

"Can I play my music?" I looked at him. This guy is surprising nice. Kinda reminds me of that noble dude.

"Go ahead," He swung his scythe.

"One second," I pulled out the speaker tome, and flipped it open. I waited for it to play a song.

_There's gotta be another way out. I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt. I've tried forever getting out on my every time I do this my way. I get caught in the lies of the enemy. _Oooh On my own by Ashes Remain. Not exactly badass fighting music, but its something cool to listen to.

"Let's go," I charged at Darion, and slashed downward slash.

"I've got you," Noah slashed right at him. Darion spun his scythe knocking Noah back, but I kept up with my attack. He ducked under my blow, and slammed his fist into my chest.

"I won't give up," I charged at him, and slashed from his right.

"Won't work," Darion blocked my strike.

"Noah, now," I shouted to my ninja comrade. I waited for the strike, and it never came. "Noah, come on. That was your cue,"

"Can't move," Noah had fallen to one knee. I thought the arrow was keeping him to the ground. Wait did he ever remove that arrow?

"My sorrows again. I didn't want to posion you, but my master's order were clear. He was very clear. Use Risen and posion to kill them. Apparently he got high off hot springs fumes, and the scent of Star's shampoo," Darion walked towards Noah.

"How?" I charged at him.

"I don't know," Darion smacked me into the wall of fires. Apparently the fires aren't burning hot. They are cold. I don't know why.

"So you decided to follow orders of a high madman," Noah tried to stand up.

"I was made by that madman from a book," Darion sighed and slammed his scythe into Noah.

"So a book of Chaos kind of thing?" I scratched my chin.

"He calls it the Space of Mavis. I really don't know why," Darion slammed his scythe into Noah again.

"Could really use a Deus Ex Machina right now," Noah groaned in pain.

"Those spirits won't be able to help you. I made this arena, not only so we could have our honourable duel, but also so no one could save you. No spirits can come to your rescue," Darion removed his scythe from Noah.

"Damn," I looked at him confused. I swear there was four scents in this area, not three. Despite that I could only see three people.

"Well you already killed Lucrecia and Amom that way. Do you think we wouldn't have learned from that?," Darion tapped Noah on the chest."Well at least you won't have to worry about the posion until the duel is over,".

"I will not fall," Noah swung his sword, but Darion grabbed his wrist. He spun him, and tossed him into the wall.

"My turn," I charged forwards him, jumping into the air, and brought my sword down. It slashed through his chest, and I slid back. "I told you I'm bringing the thunder, and with that comes lightning,". I sent a bolt of lightning right at him, slamming into his chest.

"Its not over yet," Noah charged forward swinging right at Darion.

"Not by a long shot," I sent another bolt like at him. The lightning connected to him, and smoke filled the area.

"Was that all you got?," Darion spun his hand, and I noticed what was behind him. Thousands of swords.

"You got to be kidding me?" I stared at him.

"This is going to suck," Noah looked at the swords.

"This is the end," Darion moved his arm, and the swords flew at us. I swung my swords and blocked everything I could. The thing is there are a lot of swords flying at me and Noah. I can feel a lot of blades stinging me.

"Haha, we can take everything you throw at us," I looked at my ninja comrade and noticed there was barely any swords by him.

"Actually most of the swords went at you," Noah pointed out.

"Really?" I looked at him confused. So that explains that.

"Yes," Darion appeared by Noah, and slammed him into the ground. Before I could even make a move, Darion slashed Noah several times breaking the ground under him.

"Noah," I screamed my comrade.

"Shut up," Darion moved to his hand towards me, and a sword flew at me. I ducked under it, only for a sword to pierce me from behind in my knee

"Damn it," I screamed in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll take you on a one trip way to hell," Darion impladed his scythe into Noah's chest, and pulled out another sword from a purple portal. "It will be over soon,".

"Not going down without a fight," I pulled the sword out of my knee and tossed it at him.

"Pathetic," Darion deflected the blow and walked towards me. I swung my swords only for him to block with a purple shield that reminded me of Link's. He slammed his sword into my gut. I went down on the ground, the form from Isaac dissipating around me.

"No way," I tried to change forms with Quickstep or Jolt. Neither form came to me.

"Yes,' Darion slashed me repeatedly. He slashed my leg first reopening that damn leg wound. Then my chest, then my arm. Then my gut. He just wouldn't stop.

"You suck," I spat my blood into his face.

"You're dead," Darion raised his sword high to stab me. Only for a spear to pierce his chest. "What?". He turned his head only for his scythe to go flying at him, and then his head was gone in a fell strike. The man faded into purple rune. Right behind him was Kellam.

"Hi," Kellam stood quietly.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" I looked behind him, and saw Noah standing up. He was bleeding badly. I've never seen so many cuts.

"I was with you on patrol," Kellam frowned. "You really didn't see me?"

"Begone Chaos," Noah looked at the rune, and it faded into nothingness.

"I knew there was a third person," I watched as the arena faded, and I collapsed on the ground.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn.  
**

I don't know what happened? All of sudden a mysterious man appeared and Ron and Noah disappeared. Then they reappeared in a bloody mess with Kellam strangely there.

"Where in seven hells did you come from?" I looked at Kellam.

"I was on patrol with you guys," Kellam sighed and looked at us. "You guys really didn't see me?".

"So there was a third person," I smirked.

"Where that girl go?" Olivia looked around in pain. She could barely stand. I looked around and noticed that pink haired pegasus rider was gone.

"Um I don't think that's important. Maybe you should go get these two looked at. They look like there about to die," Kellam looked at us.

"Right," I grabbed Ron and placed him on my pegasus. "Olivia can you carry Noah?".

"No, my leg is broken," Olivia moved to sit down. If her leg was broken why was she standing in the beginning.

"I'll be fine, I'll make sure she gets back OK. I won't go down easily," Noah stood up and walked towards Olivia. He grabbed her, and lifted her in a fireman's hold. He started limping towards the town.

"Kellam, make sure they get back OK," I looked at her while my pegasus flew up.

"OK," Kellam gave a creepy grin.

"Don't worry everything will be ok," I looked at the unconscious Ron.  
**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's Turn.  
**

I opened my eyes, and noticed shining white light staring at me.

"You wake yet," Dusty looked at him upside. I think she was sitting on the bed still.

"No, I'm still sleeping," I looked at her. She was eating a chocolate bar.

"Well maybe this will wake you up?" Cordelia looked at me, and kissed me. She did seem worried thought.

"Yes," I kissed her back.

"Someone want to explain what happened?" Erin said from her chair. She was reading a book, not even looking up.

"Oh you know just your regular get attacked moment by someone wanting to kill you," Noah strummed his guitar. Almost forgot he had that thing.

"Well so glad I missed it," Link chuckled from his spot.

"Well you're awake now," Charlie rubbed my head.

"And alive," Cordelia smiled at me.

"Yeah," I leaned back in the bed. "I'm glad that fight was done. It was annoying,".

"Yeah," Noah kept strumming.

"So what's next?" I looked at my comrades.

"Oh who knows. Just remember your suit and tie," Cordelia smirked and then walked away.

"What that suppose to mean?" I looked around confused.

"You're kidding right?" Noah stopped strumming mid note, and looked at me.

"No," I looked at him.

"I'm going to just let you figure it out," Noah went back to strumming.

**Author's Notice: And that's the end of the chapter. Now we have one last chapter to go before the time skip. Now how will this one go? Just going to wait until next time. While you wait for the next chapter. How about sharing a review, a share, a favorite, follow, vote, and share your favorite part? It would be much appreciated. **


	39. Chapter 39

**So let's start with this round of the vote result.**

**Erin-5/?-0**

**Eliwood-2**

**Noah-1/?-0**

**Dusty-0/?-0**

**Yeah its still the same. And this arc is about to end meaning that the vote will end shortly because eventually you will learn the rest of the names on the vote results, and then its over after the five chapters. Now I'm going to start the chapter.  
**

Chapter 39

****The Big Day

"Well this is fun," Thoaria looked around. That was a understatement. The town's on fire and its hailing cart machines. CART FREAKING MACHINES.

"I eat people," Chaos spun around and drank from his bottle.

"They killed four hundred people in two hours, and we can't bring them back as Risen," Arthas dragged Jean in a cart.

"Their deaths will help with the conquering of Hyrule," Ganondorf shouted to the sky.

"How did we get into this mess?"I placed my hand to my face.

"I'm the king of the world," Chaos put his hand in the air, and sandwiches fell out of his portals.

"How do we stop this?" Thoaria looked at me. " I can't enjoy the agony of the people if he kills them,"

"Star is the only one who can control him," I shrugged and looked at her.

"Great, she's drunk, as well" Thoaria sighed, and held her axe.

"BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS," Chaos shouted to the sky, and more portals opened with hot tubs falling out of the sky.

"If it will help me conquer Hyrule I will," Ganondorf shouted again.

"Really dude," I looked at him.

"Yes," Ganondorf looked confused at me.

"Wow you really are dumb, and can someone get this damn thing after off of me," Thoaria screamed from underneath a hot tub.

"On it," I slashed the tub in two with Excalibur. The thing burst and water splashed all over her.

"Great now I'm wet," Thoaria stood back up and looked down her back. "You didn't even cut me,".

"Not really the right choice of words at all. I'm going to kick Chaos's ass now," I drew both my swords, and charged at our resident mad man.

"MY CABBAGES," Chaos teleported onto Thoaria's head and started tap dancing.

"Get him off," Thoaria swung her axe.

"Where are the cabbages?" Arthas looked confused.

"Let's make a contract. All you need to do is make a wish," Chaos started to do handstand still on Thoaria's head.

"No one would be that stupid," I grabbed the mad man, and slammed him to the ground. I raised Excalibur slamming it into his face, "go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,".

"I wish for Hyrule to be conquered by me," Ganondorf spoke to him.

"I stand corrected," I looked up a bit, and then noticed my sword was hitting gravel.

"Your wish is my fun," Chaos pelted him with cabbages. Guess all that hitting him only gave him a two black eyes, broken nose, and a bloody lip. And I try so hard.

"So do I have Hyrule now?," Ganondorf looked around.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm sorry Star, but I'm going to kill him. He danced on me, No one dances on me," Thoaria swung her axe at Chaos hitting him in the side.

"47," I smirked at that.

"What?" She looked at me.

"Never mind," I charged right at the chaotic mage.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

**** "Mother fucking god damn it," I struggled with my tie. The big day is finally here, and I'm having issues with the suit. Well the tie. I hate suits, and ties.

"Everything ok?," Link laughed from his seat, and leaned forward.

"No everything's just peachy, Zelda," I glared at him.

"Well I was going to help you, but now I'm thinking not to," Link gave a smirk.

"Shall I tell Cordelia to get her brave lance?" I looked at him. Cordelia told me about the stabbing she gave him.

"I was kidding man," Link got up and adjusted my tie. "You know you should really learn how to tie a tie."

"When the fuck do I wear tie?" I looked at him.

"Mock trial or your cousin's wedding. Even Chrom's wedding? ?" Link looked at me.

"No," I rolled my shoulders.

"Whatever, let's go," Link walked out the door.

**VIEW CHANGE: Charlie's turn**

Oh dear god, how the hell did this happen? We were in the castle's kitchen cause apparently it was the only way we could get a good enough cake. Lissa allowed us to use the kitchen. Now its on fire. Just great.

"SAVE THE CAKE," Gaius ran and grabbed the cake. Then he ran off with the cake with the mostly melted cake.

"Gaius, don't eat the cake," Erin looked at her boyfriend, who had his mouth watering at the site of the cake.

"Swirls," Gaius looked at me.

"Guys, the fire," I pointed at it.

"Don't Swirls me. You eat enough sweets, and that cake is part of the big day your friends are hoping to go well. Do not eat it," Erin looked at him, and she was angry.

"But," Gaius looked at her. Why don't you wait until they cut the cake?

"No butts. You don't have a lot of strength at all. All that candy eating did not make you strong at all, nor ever will," Erin glared at him.

"Guys there is fire, and we will burn if we stay here," I pointed out. Are they seriously having this conversation?

"Just a little bite?" Gaius looked at her. Seriously?

"NO," Erin him in disbelief.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy. THERE IS A FIRE BEHIND YOU. RUN YOU IDIOTS, OR PUT IT OUT THEN HAVE THIS CONVERSATION," I grabbed the cake from Gaius.

"You could have done that in the beginning," Tharja took the cake, and left.

"Why am I the only person who has any water magic?" Erin started to chant and water blasted the entire kitchen. Guess who we found when the fire doused? Lissa, who was surprisingly not burned one bit. That's something I'm going to question later?

"That was cool," Lissa leaned on a counter.

"Let's just get to the church," I sighed and looked to the sky. I really don't have the energy for this.

**View Change: Ron's turn.**

**** I'm watching the aisle ahead of me. There's a beautiful girl in a white dress being walked down the aisle by her father. She's amazing looking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Naga, and in love to bring these two together. Naga has brought these two together. Now in Naga's light they want to bind themselves in holy bonds," Libra started to say as soon as Cordelia was standing next to me. I listened as he went on throughout the speech. I've heard a speech like this once before. Well not exactly like this. Never heard Naga used so many times. Still won't get used to that.

"Ron, do you take Cordelia as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" ?," Libra looked at me.

"I do," I smiled at Cordelia.

"Cordelia, Do you take Ron as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" ," Libra looked at her.

"I do," She smiled at me.

"Does anyone here have a reason these two shouldn't be married?" Libra looked up.

"Me and my ninjas do. This is a kidnapping," A weird blue haired guy in a black suit and gloves walked in, and then ninjas burst into the room. Twelve ninjas, standing next to the groomsmen, and bridesmaid.

"Really? In all the things that could have happened? This is what happened? WHY?. No seriously why. We have weapons," I pulled out Oathkeeper.

"You brought a sword to a wedding?" Noah looked at me.

"Its Oathkeeper, the sword that represents Cordelia and mine's bond and our oath. It would have been weird not to have it here. Also who looks talking. I can see Donny's hilt and handle sticking out of your suit," I pointed out.

"After what happened last wedding I went to, I'm bringing a weapon. I'm not fighting her off with a butter knife again," Noah looked at a ninja, and drew Donnel.

"CHARGE!," I slammed my sword into lead kidnapper. While the others were quickly finished off even without weapons. Erin stole one of the ninja's swords and slashed him with it. Dusty broke one of their heads. Donnel beat him with his pot. I'm not beat up a ninja with a freaking pot. Link, well he's Link, what do you think he did? Charlie smacked the ninja around. You get the point. The ninjas failed.

"Anyone else," Libra put away his killer axe. He didn't even use it.

"Join the Inquisition," A armored guy walked into the chapel.

"Who are you asking?" I looked at him. I noticed his hand was glowing green.

"The redhead with the silver lance," The inquisitor held up a sword.

"No," Cordelia looked at him.

"But we could use your help with," The inquisitor started to say, as sword pierced his chest. We all looked around, and noticed the ninja by Dusty was missing his sword.

"What? No one messes with my ships. NO ONE," She looked at us with a evil smile.

"You doomed Thedas," I looked at her.

"Huh?" She looked at me.

"Nevermind," I shook my head.

"Can we go on?" Libra shook his head.

"Are we going to just ignore all the murder that are happen?," Noah pointed out.

"I'm just going to continue," Libra kept shaking his head. "Anyone else?,"

"Guess we are," Noah sheathed Donny.

"What is going on here?," A man in a green hotel manager suit walked in. "I know you wanted entertainment but this is crazy. You have to leave. The wedding is off, unless you can beat my evil bellhops,.". He ran off as fourteen bellhops burst through room.

"Ok this can not be happening? Like seriously, this isn't a hotel. He has no power. It would make more sense if he had a part in the church," I facepalmed, and smacked a bellhop.

"You know Chrom you should give Frederick, a promotion. He's doing so well with security," Link hit a bellhop with shield.

'Duly noted," Chrom looked at Frederick, who had his hand in his head.

"Shouldn't we be fighting the bellhops?," Noah was holding out his hand on one of their foreheads, and the bellhop was trying to hit him.

"Yeah," I looked at the bellhops.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's turn.**

**** Well we solved that problem. We finally got Star undrunk, and she calmed down Chaos. Good thing too, because he was about to set hog riders on a town in Plegia. It would have been funny, but it would have brought up to many questions. Now we are sitting on a cliff outside Ylisse, near a chapel. Chaos keeps summoning random things that keep running into the church. Its funny as hell. Probably ruining someone's wedding, still funny.

"So should we help them?" Thoaria looked at the metal box. Oh yeah Chaos kinda stuffed Arthas, Jean, and Ganondorf in there. The hilarious thing is it only fits one of them. He put them in there all really tightly.

"Chaos, let's go home," Star whispered into his ear.

"Mardi Ga," Chaos held his hand in the air, and dragon burst out of the portal.

"SOMEONE LET US OUT. IT REALLY STINKS IN HERE, AND I REALLY NEED TO GO," Arthas started to scream.

"I'm going to stop you there, before you give too much information," I turned away from the box, and looked at Thoaria, who looked all innocent like sitting on the cliff's edge. "Shall we free them, if we can?,".

"Nah, I enjoying all their screams," Thoaria smirked.

"Someone enjoys being who she is," I smirked.

"Yes," Thoaria licked her axe. She had some of Star's blood on it. She tried to torture her to dedrunk her. I don't know why I let her do that?

**View Change: Ron's turn.**

**** So after we beat the evil bellhops, stopped the evil flying fish, stopped the flying tables, fire breathing chickens, the cows, and the raining cabbages, we all took our original places. Everyone just didn't know what to think after that moment.

"And you know what I'm not asking anyone else, cause something will burst through that door," Libra pointed out, and a on a cue a silver dragon ran into the chapel.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," I looked at the dragon.

"Don't worry. I'll handle is suppose to be a holy day for you. My buddies and I will make sure you guys don't have to worry anymore more interruptions. Good luck bro," Jolt, the spirit appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the dragon by its tail, and ran off with it.

"Just you may kiss the bride, now, please. Let this end," Libra facepalmed, and shook his head.

"This was suppose to be a nice wedding. It was peaceful, and nice until," I looked at Cordelia, moving to kiss her.

"The fire nation attacked," Noah chuckled to himself.

"We aren't fighting the fire nation, this isn't avatar," I turned my head slightly and looked at him.

"Ooh, you think sending fire at me works. Doesn't work," Jolt screamed from the outside.

"Archer, shut the hell up," Quick-step shouted. Wait he's out there as well.

"Just kiss already," Erin looked annoyed.

"This is worst then my bachelor party," I kissed Cordelia on the lips, and she kissed back.

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Link clapped at the kiss.

"You took me to a night club. I hate dancing, and the music sucked. Plus the place was on fire," I looked at me.

"You said you had fun," Charlie pointed out.

"Because we got to beat up bandits. It was fun," I shrugged.

"Hey be glad we didn't go with Gaius, His idea was a brothel," Link smirked.

"WHAT?" Erin looked at her boyfriend.

"I didn't get one,or was going to get one. If was for Ron. You know how his last day as free man. Its gotta be sweet," Gaius looked at her.

"You really don't know me, if you think I would fine be with that," I looked at him.

"You, I can't talk to you right now. " Erin walked away from him.

"You didn't did you," Tharja looked at Charlie.

"No, we never actually went to the brothel. Link, Stahl, Robin, Donnel, and I said no to it. Plus why would I go for one of those girls. I have a girlfriend," Charlie shrugged.

"You forgot me in that count," Noah looked at him

.  
"Did I? Well you were pretty much just laughing your head off," Charlie shrugged.

"Good because I would have to send you off in a casket. I don't want to do that," Tharja blushed. HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD, THARJA IS BLUSHING. Never thought I see the day.

"Just go to the next part ," Libra looked really tired.

"Yeah," I looked around. "Lets cut the cake,"

"CAKE," Dusty ran around in a circle.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s turn. No you can't guess, probably.**

**** So the captain sends us to handle the mobs. They're endless. Should be easy. I say should because we are fighting literally random things. I've slashed forty zombies, fifty bouncy balls, sixteen saber tooth tigers, seven pots. Four dragons.

**** "Skill activated: Gaia burst," I slammed my sword into the ground, and the earth parted into slash.

"Woohoo, look what I found," Quick-step rode up on a green dragon.

"Little busy," Jolt dueled a purple swordsman.

"Zap zap, begone madness," Isaac swung his sword and the monsters started to depart.

"Wish they took get the mad man to stop," Quick-step held his hand, and it started to vibrate. He stabbed it into a opponent.

"Well we got fights, so be happy. Plus these are the boss's orders," Jolt bite one of the swordsman's neck and then pulled away. Purple blood dripping from his neck.

"Did you have to do that?" Isaac smirked at him.

"Yes I'm hungry. A least I don't sparkle," Jolt bite into another swordsman.

"No if you did, I would kill you, and my sister's feeling will not matter. I will not allow my little sister date a sparkling vampire," Isaac glared.

"Of course you will," Jolt looked up.

"Bouncy Balls," I looked up.

"On it, Dragon Art: Air Blade Wing," Jolt held out his arms, and from his elbows blades of wind formed. He jumped into the air, and then pieces of bouncy balls fell out of the sky.

"I'll show you why my degree is in asskicking," Quick-step charged into a crowd of Risen soldiers slashing them down.. "And a minor in dragon riding,"

"Who was the dragon riding teacher?" Jolt looked at the crowd which was decreasing in size in seconds, and sword slashes.

"Hiccup the Vast," Quick-step slashed down the last couple of the Risen with a sword spin.

"People might get the reference, but aren't going to think that joke was funny," Isaac facepalmed.

"The better question is how does Quick-step know who Hiccup is?," Jolt looked at him.

"Zengard Netflix," Quick-step slashed down a samurai.

"How is that a thing?" Jolt fired an arrow into the sky.

"Just focus," I slammed my sword into the ground.

**VIEW CHANGE: Charlie's turn.  
** I stood center stage, and tapped my glass to get everyone's attention. Not one person stopped talking.

"SHUT UP AND PAID ATTENTION TO CHARLIE!," Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, which was really loud. Well that got everyone's attention.

"Thank you Ron. Could have done it little less loud, but whatever. Now stick with me. I thought I have a little more time before I had to make a speech like this. But alas my little buddy Quick-step is all grown up,". I looked at him and smirked. "What can I say about Ron "Quick-step" Crosswell. He's one of the bravest man I've ever met. He's loyal to a fault. He's hardworking, that anything other then his best isn't for him. Because he's got something to prove. Even though he doesn't need to prove anything cause he's already there. He's got the heart of warrior, and the soul of dragon. He might be a little guy, but his heart is the biggest I seen,"  
"Nice," Ron mouthed.

" If there was a any man I would have on my back so the world couldn't overcome me. To carry me through the fires of battle, To force me over the mountain with a battle cry. He's the man I be glad to call my brother in arms, and my brother in real life,". I looked at Cordelia, She was glowering in admission. She held Ron's arm tightly, and smiled at him. I turned my gaze a bit, and saw Ron. He wasn't making a sound, but he had the biggest goofiest smile I've ever seen. His face was wet with tears. The man was silently crying. I was just saying what I felt like he would like. "I'm glad I could be here. My little Quick-step's all grown up. I know you can handle what you chase your dreams. I know you can do it, cause that's just the who the kind of person you are,".

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's Turn. **

I leaning on a railing, staring at the stars, with my chest getting breathed on by the cold night air. I would have put on my shirt, I have no idea where it jeans were way easier to find. I just stood and watched the stars.

"You ok," Cordelia walked up and hugged me. She rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, just need some fresh air," I kept looking at the sky.

"It was a tiring day," Cordelia looked at the sky as well.

"Yeah, totally did not see anything like happening like at all," I shook my head.

"There were moments I enjoyed," Cordelia kissed me on the neck. Why there?

"Like what?," I looked at her.

"Oh the fact I got to spend the time with a man whose company I adore, and now I'm married to the lovable goof ball," Cordelia kissed me again, this time on the lips.

"Yeah, I gotta admit I liked the idea of being married to this serious girl, who despite appearances apparently does have a playful side," I gave her a kiss.

"I'm going back to bed, care to join me?" She gave me one of her smirks, and went back to the bed.

"Yeah one second," I turned around and walked towards the bed. As I lied in the bed, I wondered what was going to happen next? I really didn't know. I closed my eyes, and went to sleep, well before Cordelia and I did one last thing together before the night was over. Whatever happens next. We'll handle it together.

**Author's Notice: And That's the end of that chapter. This chapter was brought to you by Coca Cola, the one that share with your Soulmate. Also you got the first time someone else written. Charlie actually wrote that speech. Said it didn't feel right if he didn't.  
**

**Now before I go I need to say one thing. You know I ask for reviews. If you're going to give a critic, actually give one. Don't say something sucks, and give a reason why. That doesn't help anyone. I don't write these chapters or stories because I have to. I do it because I want to. I like to entertain people. If my writing does that, than that's just fine. Don't give me a review that doesn't help. Give me a review that's helpful. Like point out there's a continuity error in one of the chapters like with Asuna, Liz, and Sammie all appearing in a chapter at a point where they weren't even part of the group. My point is give a critic that', that is that can make the story better. Not one that is a insulting, or just plain rude. Sometimes you have to give a story more then a two chapter chance to see if its good. Sorry about this rant, but it is really annoying to hear that. I enjoy your reviews. I look forward to reading them. **


	40. Chapter 40

**I got one thing to mention, a special project you guys might enjoy. I only need one thing from you guys. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. I don't really have much to say about this chapter.  
**

_Ron: Well good for you.  
_

**The Tactician Knight: Oh great, you're back.  
**

_Ron: How can I be back. I never left.  
_

**The Tactician Knight: Then what have you been doing this whole time?  
**

_Ron: Partying. The best thing about a war elf party is a war elf party don't end.  
_

**The Tactician Knight: Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be partying? Did the party end?  
**

_Ron: No  
_

**The Tactician Knight: Alright, Let's just start the chapter.  
**

_Ron: What about the disclaimer?  
_

_Jolt: I ate it. _

Chapter 40

The Guild

We rode through the greenlands of a land that I could say made me think of France. The beating sun blasted us. Wasn't as bad as the time we were in the desert, but it was hot out. We rode looking for the building that our target was in. This was a land none of us knew. The only one who did know this land was the archer we didn't want to bring with. Anyways I'm losing myself to my thoughts, while I try to recover from that trip. It wasn't fun.  
Its been three years since this story began. I don't know why this happen. All I know six of us were thrown into this world, and we need to do something. Each one of us had a mysterious power we gained by this mysterious god only know as Kami. Two year ago, we finished the war with Plegia, by ending Gangrel. Six months later I married the woman I love. Another six months, and I formed a mercenary guild in Ylisse. The six of us outsiders, and our love interests made the guild's initial members, and Gregor and Donnel. Nowi volunteered as one, but we don't allows kids. Anyways our guild, The Knights of Iris, took a new job that didn't end up fighting in a arena, sending messages, kill bandits, or quell fighting. Now we got a job from the archer, who gets on all of our nerves to save a wyvern rider. Guess what that means?

"You feeling better?" Cordelia turned her head and smiled at me.

"Just fine," I smiled at her. "I told you that you didn't need to use a heal on me,"

"Wasn't going to use one anyway," Erin smirked as she rode up. Gaius held his arms around her. They nearly broke up after that whole situation with the brothel. Took four months for her to finally forgive him, but she finally did after he did spent three weeks baking a cake. He failed, but you know it was the thought that counts.

"Guys can we do our job?" Noah looked up from the horse, he rode with Donnel.

"Aye," I looked at the iron building in front of us.

"So how are we doing to do this?" Noah looked around.

"Like this, CHARGE," I ran into the building, and slashed the nearest goon next to me.

"Gregor agrees with this," Gregor ran to me. The not Russian, but has a Russian accent warrior ran to stand beside me.

"Of course he would do that," Link chuckled, and charged in.

Of course I wasn't really just charging forward with no care just slashing down Valmese knights. Since the archest of archer forgot to give us a map of the area, especially the prison where his vassal was locked up. Since we have to search around, we decided to handle it like a WoW dungeon run, or raid depending on how you look at it. Gregor and I are the tanks. So its our job to run around and gain the enemies focus. Charlie, Noah, Donnel, Dusty, Gaius, Cordelia, and Link are the dps or a simpler name damage dealers. Erin and Lissa are the healers. They heal you know? I mean it is in their name. Link also was traveling around on his horse shooting arrow all around the place. I don't know what Tharja was doing. We really couldn't get her to agree on anything. Technically she is dps, and is with Charlie. What she does, I don't know.

"Stop," A valmese paladin held up a silver lance.

"K," I looked at the paladin.

"Really," The paladin looked confused.

"Yeah, I don't really have to waste my time cleaning your blood off of Oblivion," I sheathed my sword. "Cause your death will come from behind.

"What," The paladin started to say, as a brave lance pierced his neck. He fell to the ground, as the lance was removed from his neck. Standing behind him, was a lovely redhead pegasus knight.

"You could have killed him you know?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Yeah, but that's not what's needed. No seriously, we could have just sent Noah to do the prison. Have him hide in the shadows, free the wyvern rider, and her wyvern. I brought the entire guild for a fight because we could use this battle. For the glory, the legend, so people know we are heroes," I looked at her and tighten my grip.

"Are you sure that's what heroes do," Cordelia looked at me with her curious look.

"Let us get on with the killing," Gregor charged through.

"Wait up," I ran into the next room. I charged forward, and noticed it was a iron wall of a hallway. Six dead valmese knights lied on the ground, some with frozen, burned. arrows, and heads off. Link and Lissa, must been through here already. I looked a bit farther and noticed Gregor dueling with three Valmese great knights.

"Let's do this," I charged forward jumping into the air, and spin flipping, slashing the knight's rider shoulder to the end of his lower left side. I landed on the ground, and rolled back into a standing position.

"That's quite enough!" Cordelia pulled out a javelin, spun it, and tossed it straight. Its aim was straight and true. It slammed into the the great knight's chest, and he fell to the ground dead, his brave sword rolled from his hand.

"Now the jigging is up," Gregor slammed his silver axe into the last great knight, and he was chopped in two. That's what happens, when you go from mercenary, brigand, and finish with warrior.

"Check the basement," I slammed into the door, and well tripped down the stairs. I rolled down the steps until the end. "Ouch," I stood back up and dusted myself off.

"You ok?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Yes," I felt something wet go down my face. I'm not crying am I?

"Well you're bleeding," Cordelia pointed out.

"Damn it," I swore to myself.

"The people suppose to be here da?," Gregor looked at us. We turned around and noticed that yeah, all of the cages in the prison were open.

"Did Noah or Gaius already go through it," I looked at them.

"Possibly. Shall we find out?" Cordelia looked at us.

"Let's go," I ran out of the prison, and hallway. I looked around. We had two doors to go through. We had two possible paths. One that leads up into the upper floor, and possibly the armory. Other path leads to a courtyard, and then other parts of the area. Virion was really unclear. Remind me to kick his ass later.

"Dusty watch out," Erin shouted from above.

"My chocolate," Dusty's voice came tumbling down from the stairs. Seconds later, someone slammed into the door.

"That was surprising," I went to the door, and opened it.

"Hi Nighty," "Dusty stood up, completely unaffected getting smacked by steps or doors.

"Ron, weren't you supposed to be on the east side," Erin rode up with a orange head thief.

"I am on the east side, you were suppose to be on the west side. Why are you on the east side? Also who's the thief. That's not Noah?

"Dude, really? You know who I am. I'm part of your fucking guild. I know you for like two years," That thief yelled at me.

"Never seen you before," I looked at him confused. I don't remember this guy in the guild.

"Oh dear naga, I think that fall did more damage then it looked," Cordelia placed her hands on her hips.

"That explains the blood. Shall I heal you?," Erin pulled out her staff.

"Yes please," I looked at her, I think the blood might be getting to my eyes.

"One second," Erin held her staff and then my wounds were healed.

"So who's the thief?," I looked at the thief.

"I'm Gaius," The thief facepalmed.

"Shall we continue the quest. I think the others might enjoy that," Dusty pulled out a chocolate bar, and ate it, with the wrapper on it.

"Also someone cleared out the armory. Literally all the weapons are gone,"

"Yes," I charged through the door. It was a courtyard with so much flowers. Also ten Valmese Paladin and Great knights.

"Die," One of the Great Knights shouted.

"Going to have to work for that," I smirked. Also seconds after I finished that sentence. A arrow pierced his neck, and went out the other side. Another arrow came out from the other side. I looked around, and saw our favorite blonde ninja shooting arrows all over the place, and on the other side, our other blonde archer fired arrows.

"We got this area, go on ahead," Link shouted.

"Alright," I ran up ahead, and slashing down the nearest great knight in my path, and reached the door. I ran into the next room, and saw something. It was another hallway, with two stairs leaning into one way. That's not my issue with this hall. Its the people. Valmese knights were fighting against Roseanne servants. How can I tell? Because Virion spent forty minutes explained that all his men wear a tabard with arrows, and roses. Could have spent fives minutes, but nope. Well yeah, the servants dueled the knights, but they were way of them were getting some hits, but they were going to be over run. Half of them were dead on the ground. The dead ones were archers, and mages, meaning no range distance. One guy didn't seem to get owned. A bluehead axe fighter who was slashing his silver axe without any care for his allies. I think he's self-taught.

"Who did this?" I looked in shock.

"I did. I freed them, and then gave them the weapons. Figured it would help," Noah ran down the steps, with Donnel, and Olivia following behind him.

"That's not right man. That wasn't the plan," I looked at him.

"Noah, you should have asked," Erin held her hand over her face.

"You wouldn't have agreed," Noah walked forward.

"You guys, go on ahead. I'll handle this," The bluehead slashed down a knight. "You're objective it at the top of the other side,".

"Who are you?" I looked at him.

"Doesn't matter. Thought if you know the legend of the blazing sword then you might be able to guess it," He said slashing under knight down.

"That's cryptic as fuck," I ran to the next room, and found not one living person. The group kept running until we reached a berserker, and sorceress.

"Quick-step, we got this area handled," Charlie rested his hammer on his shoulder.

"There's a scent on the top, lets go," I ran to the stairs, and kept running until I reached the top. What did I find? I found a cage with a pink haired wyvern rider and her dark blue wyvern. Our target Cherche was here.

"Hello, did you bring my lunch for the night?" Cherche beamed.

"No, we are here to free you," I scratched my chin.

"Not if I have to say something about it," A voice spoke to us..

"Knew we should have left some to guard the door," I turned around, and saw the voice. It was a silver headed hero with eyes that reminded me of Aurion. His sword was black as coal, and reminded me of my oathkeeper. Kinda reminded me of oathkeeper. The designs were similar, also too similar.

"You are?" Link looked at him.

"I am Blade, sub-commander of the Valmese legion, and one of its five legendary generals," The hero bowed.

"Never heard of you," Charlie spoke up.

"I am one of the upcoming stars of the conquerors legion," Blade held out his sword.

"Well I'm going to end your start here and now, Guys free Cherche, I'll handle ," I drew Oathkeeper.

"On it," Link readied his sword for a triforce smash.

"Not if I have a say in this," Blade charged forward in incredible speed for that much armor. I moved forward with my speed, and slammed my knee in his head.

"What I said. I'm your opponent, and I'm going to wreck you," I leaned on my back legs for a jump charge.

"If you can keep up," Blade mimicked my positions.

"3...2...1, SMASH!," I jumped forward, and brought my sword for a slash, Blade spun his sword and blocked the moved his other arm to strike me with his shield. I twisted my sword to intercept the shield.

"Impressive," Blade smirked and moved away from the parry. We charged again, and the same thing happened again.

"You think you can beat me," I charged forward striking with a vertical arc. Once again, he raised his sword to block me. "And you just fell for my trap,". He raised his shield to strike, and I spun my right leg right at his hand, knocking the shield out of his hand. Noah grabbed it, and tossed it over the ledge.

"Well you haven't been able to strike me. Our speed is evenly matched. We will continue until one of us weakens too much," Blade broke the parry, and gave his own struck, with I blocked with an upward slant, locking each blade, neither one of us could move without losing our blade.

"Yeah, except for one little flaw in what you saw," I smirked as Blade's expression changed in a look of worry. "I don't use one sword,". I drew Oblivion from its hidden pocket. I slashed it across Blade's chest. Enough to break the armor, and some of the skin. Blade moved back groaning in pain.

"You wounded me, impressive," Blade smirked.

"I'm not done," I leaped forward, and flipped down striking oathkeeper with a downward slant.

"Not finished," Blade swung his sword in a vertical arc blocking my sword.

"Not done," I swung oblivion striking blade in his knee, I continued the strike, slashing through the leg. He screamed in pure pain, as I pulled the blade out.

"Urgh, you bastard," Blade placed a hand on his bleeding leg. He slashed forward, and I ducked, but I was slightly to slow. He cut off one of my spikes. HE CUT OFF ONE OF MY SPIKES.

"You just made a big fucking mistakes. A deadly fucking mistakes," I lunged forwards, with my full speed, and struck right through his chest. I removed the swords covered in his blood.

"You haven't won just yet," Blade stumbled back, his blood trailing down his chest. He kept moving towards the edge of the cliff.

"You got maybe a couple of minutes, I don't see why I lose," I scratched my chin.

"Because of this," Blade pulled out a small circular object and threw it. "The mines will destroy you. Just like the demon swordsman wanted,". Then he slipped over the edge.

"Well that's fucking cryptic," Noah looked confused.

"Um, did anyone hear a click?" I felt something fiery hot behind me

"He threw a mine, they explode on impact. He must have hit a another one. You know meaning a explosion is on your doorsteps. You might want to jump," Cherche flew off with Minerva.

"Blyad," I ran towards the edge, and jumped with the others following with fires on our back.

"AIM FOR THE DEKU FLOWERS," Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THOSE DON'T EXIST HERE," I screamed, and landed on pegasus with Cordelia landing on it as well. "That wasn't timed, but worked out well.

"WEEEEE," Dusty landed on Iris, with Noah landing as well.

"Where's Olivia, and Donny?," Noah sat up.

"I NEED WINGS," Erin fell with Amphy.

"I'VE GOT A PLAN," Lissa was on the ground, and pulled out a staff. "WARP POWERS ACTIVATE,". Lissa spun in a circle and soon Erin and Amphy where on the ground. She really didn't need to yell that, or do that spin. Also how the fuck did she get on the ground, and not die. Does falling to death count as retreating. I swear I don't know why game mechanics sometimes. After a couple of minutes all the shepherds were on the ground, not falling to their deaths.

"So what now?" Cherche flew down. Remind me why they locked her in the cage with her mount.

"We take you to Virion, and finish the job," I looked at her.

"Time to return to the boat," Cordelia leaned on her mount.

"FUCK," Noah and I yelled at the same time.

**Author's notice: There's your end. Our first pre-timeskip chapter is done. When will the next one. I don't know. There's a reason I don't have deadlines. So how about you guys share a vote, favorite, review, ask a question. I am still doing the FAQs. share your favorite part.  
Oh wait my special project and what I need more you guys. Its simple request I could use your help with. I need OCS, Fire emblem OCs. Yup I'm looking for more OCs. PM me if you want to join the story. There's a reason I ask for more OCs, which will be revealed when the project will show up. So yeah PM me if you want to be a OC, with some details. Class, who you're shipped with. Note you may not end up with who you are shipped with may not happen, but still mention it. character description, and name. Yes you can have more then one OCS. I need OCS, the more then merrier. Hell if you got idea for a OCs you would like to see in the project, send them to me. Now when will this project show up. Dunno, I don't do deadlines with when things come out. Just know its connects to this, and look for the Reverse. Till the next time. **

**Blyad= Russian word for Fuck.**


	41. Chapter 41

**So yeah, here's the start of another chapter. The vote hasn't changed at all. Starting to think I should have just ended the vote already, but I'm leaving you guys some times to vote. **

**Disclaimer: Was eaten by Jolt, and no one wants to repair it. Time gate is still open to a older chapter for you to check for it. **

Chapter 41

The Story Renewed.

We waited outside after rescuing Cherche and returning back to Ferox. Why Ferox instead of Ylisse, where our guild home is? Because apparently Virion is already here, apparently he needs to talk to Chrom about Valm and the invasion.. So we are basically waiting outside Castle Ferox, for Chrom to give the order to attack the port.

"So what's you think about the invasion, you think we can handle the Valmese troops?" Noah pulled his hood further down his hood. No it wasn't because it was cold. Its because Flavia has a order to kill him on sight. She still pissed at him. I have no idea why she's so angry. Yeah, Olivia bought him some weird demon mask, in some Ylisse market she found.

"Of course, we are the heroes," I hit my fist against his charge. "Plus we handled them ok at Roseanne,"

"Yeah, we are the heroes," Link said, but didn't really sound sure.

"We did ok," Erin cleaned her halberd. She's been using it more and more often. Its still the same one she used when I first met her.

"We will win, for all the chocolates I haven't eaten," Dusty screamed. She's had a lot more energy lately. Almost like she's excited for something. Don't know what. Why did she not end up with Gaius. Seriously she the only reason I know who eats more chocolate then Gaius.

"I'll give you whatever support I can," Charlie gripped his hammer.

"We will win. Because what's the motto of the Knights of Iris?," I looked at my comrades.

"We shall fight with no worries about the shadows of doubt that we will fall," Noah quoted.

"Through steel and iron, we charge with no fear," Erin gave a smirk.

"Because we are heroes," Link looked at something in the distance.

"Heroes of light, who charge till in the battle ends, for the sake of what's right," Dusty ate a candy bar.

"So we fight, the good fight, as long as its the good fight," Charlie slammed his hammer

"That's the call of the heroes known as Knights of Iris, the mercenary guild that doubles as a hero guilds," I slammed my fist against my chest.

"Hey you soldier, you got something to say?" Link pointed ahead of him.

"Yeah, I have a message from the front lines. From the Valmese conqueror Walhart," The soldier coughed up his own blood. I might not be a medic, but even I know he's not going to survive those wounds.

"What's the message from Walhart?" I looked at the soldier.

"He says surrender now, and bow to him, if you do that now, he won't let your cities burn in fire and brimstone. Also-," The soldier coughed and crumbled to the ground.

"Why do I think know what the end of that message?," Noah looked scared. I think, you can't read a mask.

"Rest now, I'll deliver your message," I closed his eyes, and ran into the castle. I didn't stop running into I slammed into the throne room's door. I shook my head, and opened the door. "GET OFF YOUR ASSES, WE GOT WAR TO START,"

"Wanna explain?" Robin looked at me.

"Why is it so easy for people to barge into our meetings?" Flavia shook his head.

"Isn't this the first time thought?" Robin looked at her.

"No," She gave our grandmaster a deadpanned look.

"FOCUS, A SOLDIER JUST DIED, AND I GOT A MESSAGE TO DELIVER SO LISTEN UP," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ouch, wanna explain what the message is, instead screaming in my ear," Chrom spoke up.

"Yes, just wanted to make sure you were listening. Anyways, apparently we are invaded by Valm. Also the leader gave a ultranium of surrendering and we won't get stuck with fire and brimstone. We aren't agreeing to it are we?," I looked at them.

"You bet my sweet brown arse we aren't giving into him," Basillo swung his axe, and almost took my head off. This is one of the reasons I hate being short. Especially since some of people are giants, well compared to me. Sometimes I hate my size.

"Watch the head," I looked at him.

"Sorry," Basillo placed his arm on my head. I AM NOT A ARMREST.

"Can we just go to war now?" I glared at him. I am not a armrest.

"Yes, Shepherds, roll out," Chrom walked out the door.

"He does know the only shepherds we brought, where himself, me, and Sumia. Also we don't roll out?" Robin looked around.

"I have no clue, and Basillo GET YOUR ARM OFF OF ME, BEFORE I CUT IT OFF," I yelled at him.

"That was you, I thought you were a chair," Basillo looked down.

"Now I can see what Flavia calls you a Oaf," I looked at him. I do not look like chair.

"Thank you," Flavia gave a smirk.

**VIEW CHANGE: AURION's TURN.**

Well we are in the meeting room of the old wizard tower, which is strangely my room. Not sure why, but I don't really care. Anyways I'm half sitting, half lying on the window. Thoaria is sitting right next to me. Star is sitting on my bed. Jean is standing by the door. Ganondorf is sitting by the wall, with Arthas sitting by him.

"So we are waiting for Kyle, and the idiot," Jean spoke up.

"No, Kyle's gone, and the idiot just spoke," I looked at him.

"Really where is he?" Jean looked confused.

"3," Thoaria looked at me.

"2," I looked at her and gave a smirk.

"1," We spoke in perfect unison, and waited.

"HEY," Jean gave a look of realization.

"There is it," Thoaria smirked and started laughing.

"Now explain this whole master plan of yours, cause we about to have the full team," I waited for a second, and then a purple light filled the room. When it died, Chaos was sitting beside Star, and her hand was in his hand. They got kinda close in the last two years. Same with most of us, but Jean. We don't like him at all.

"So I got my job done. I went and impaled them," Chaos gave a smile. "Also sold my gallon of LSD, and pigeons that can send death threats which can't be stopped by nothing,"

"A gallon?" Thoaria looked at him.

"AYE. What else do you think I been saving all of milk jugs for?" Chaos looked at her.

"Chaos, no one knows what you do half the time, even I don't know, and who else are you close other then me?" Star pouted at him. A evil villain pouting, never thought that would happen.

"Nobody," Chaos nodded his head.

"Can I go with my plan?," Jean started to grumble.

"Yes, I could use another laugh," I chuckled to himself.

"I hate you so much," Jean glared at me and slowly drew his classic blast tome.

"Feeling mutual," I chuckled. "Now begin, or I will hit you with Excalibur,".

"Cl-," Jean raised his tome, without realized what was against his neck.

"Look down," I didn't even move, and Jean looked down realized that Excalibur was aimed inches from his neck.

"Damn," Jean backed up.

"That makes what 43 loses, and no victories," Thoaria chuckled to herself.

"Exact number," I smirked.

"I'm just going on with my plan. So we attack the outsiders right as they meet the first wave of valmese troops," Jean spoke.

"So the seven of us attack the whole Ylissean league with some of valmese army attacking with them?" Chaos looked at him.

"Yes, its genius," Jean exclaimed to the ceiling.

"Not sure about that," Chaos looked at Star, and she nodded. Everyone can see it, but Jean.

"Like I'm going to take tactics from a idiot like you," Jean screamed at him.

"If he's a idiot, what does that make you. You're weaker then him. He beat you with chocolate and yogurt. I know Chaos is got to be the king of improbable weapon users, but seriously. He beat you with snack foods. He used a steamroller to beat Thoaria, chickens, and a lego house for Ganondorf, beat Arthas with frying pans, the raiders will have laugh about that," I pointed out.

"Don fluffees," Chaos petted a purple sabertooth tigers. He summoned that pet again.

"Not sure how I shrugged that off. Pretty sure it should have crushed me. I should have felt a least more pain," Thoaria smirked.

"You shrugged it off, because you're badass, and I cut up the steamroller before you could get too much hurt," I looked at her.

"How sharp it your sword?" Arthas looked in shock.

"Sharp enough," I smirked. "Now to a real plan. First we let the Shepherds land into Valmese soil. We let them lose at the seas. Then we send them to the docks. Arthas and Chaos will summon their risen. With the elven opponents instead of two whole armies, we'll handle them without worries. The Risen can hold off the five we don't need to handle, Then we can handle the six of them,".

"I like the sound of that plan, I'll vote for it," Chaos beamed and pulled out a from a chaos portal.

"I agree with it," Star held Chaos's hand.

"Sounds like Aurion's plan would work," Thoaria beamed. "Will there be pain?,"

"Always," I gave a chuckle.

"I'm going with Aurion's plan. Plus he is our grandmaster. Kinda the one who's trained to be a tactician,".

"I agree with the plan that allows me to conquer Hyrule," Ganondorf screamed to the sky.

"So you'll agree with Aurion's plan, or I'll breaking your fucking legs, and then use the wind whip,then the shock collar. Then the chopsticks," Thoaria placed her axe on his neck.

"What the hell are you doing to do with chopsticks?," Arthas looked at her.

"I agree with the wrench, and the other grandmaster,". Ganondorf looked at us.

"Sure I'm the grandmaster of the group," I shook my head noticing Thoaria's face of pure rage.. "Looks likes we have unanimous vote,"

" I didn't vote," Arthas pointed out.

"Neither did I," Jean mentioned.

"Jean, you waste your vote on your own plans, nor do we give you a vote. Arthas, you're not going to have a chance because three...two...one," I held my hand up, and waited for the show.

"Ganondorf, you're coming with me," She gripped him by the ear. "Arthas, where's my shock collar?,".

"I kinda broke it trying to control Chaos," Arthas hid behind me.

"Again we told you. You want to control Chaos, you bring me along," Star pointed out.

"Arthas, you're coming with me," Thoaria grabbed him by the leg, and dragged him out of the rooms.

"Well this meeting is over. We aren't going to get much done when they start screaming," I looked at the setting sun. The red glow of the sun over the horizon was impressive.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP. I'M SORRY. PLEASE JUST STOP," Arthas screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CRY LIKE A LITTLE BITCH," Thoaria screamed and a whipping sound was heard.

"BUT I AM CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH," Arthas screamed well yeah like a little bitch.

"I KNOW YOU'RE CRYING CAN BE WORST. DON'T BREAK MY SHIT," Thoaria screamed and then the sound of bones breaking.

"Should we stop her?," Chaos looked scared out of his shit.

"You can't. Trust me. She'll keep going until she thinks they've had enough," I sighed.

"How long does that take?" Chaos got even more scared.

"Oh maybe we've got another five hours," I leaned forward.

"Won't they pass out from the pain," Chaos hide behind Star.

"Even if they did, she won't stop. Unless you can scare the shit out of her. She won't stop. Of course I don't know anything that will scare her," I waited for a second.

"I'm out of here," Chaos disappeared into a purple light.

"STOP THIS WRENCH," Ganondorf screamed in agony.

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT," Thoaria yelled at him

"NEVER, YOU BITCH," Ganondorf sounded like he was spitting.

"THAT ITS YOUR PUNISHMENT MUST BE WORSE. I'M GETTING THE TWILIGHT DVDS," Thoaria was about to release her secret weapon. Which Chaos gave to her alongside a a sixty-three inch plasma screen TV for her birthday. Sometimes I question why he can do that. Its game-breaking if you ask me. He can make anything he wants out of magic. I don't know how he made a tv that works on sunlight.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT," Ganondorf started crying.

"Why did he give her that?" Star started to shake, and ran out of the room in pure fear.

"You might want to leave, she already hates you enough, that she could start torturing you for the hell of it," I looked at Jean, and he started running out of the room.

"HELP, WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS MADNESS," Arthas cried even worse.

"Well might want to stop this," I gave a sigh, and then the entire room started to shake.

"OH DEAR GOD, AURION HELP ME," Thoaria ran out of her torture room and hide behind me. " ITS A FUCKING EARTHQUAKE,"

"Don't worry it will stop soon," I went silent. What I lied, I know one thing that will scare her. Me.

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn.  
**

I woke up in a jolt, in completely fear. The nightmares of that night. My last night in the my home. The horrors, the the rotting flesh. The last charge I saw. Its never going to fade it is? I don't even have my hero helping me. She wasn't where the journal said it. Damn that imp from separating us.

"Geez, this sucks," I went up to the window, and noticed a figure walked into the shadows of the night. His outfit blended into the black of the night, like he was wearing it. DAMN IT Jolt. I went running through the our encampment, which was basically was a old war fort in Valm. "JOLT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?,".

"Shout like that again, and you'll wake the whole team. You know how Aqua gets without her beauty rest, and and you know how much worse Isil gets," Jolt didn't face me.

"Answer my damn question," I looked at him.

"I'm doing what I promised to do. I'm going to save the future," He didn't even turn around.

"Not in the way you promised you wouldn't do?" I stepped forward.

"No, this is different, what I have planned," Jolt kept walking forward.

"You know what Absolute Sword. I would believe that, if you haven't been that new aloof self. Geez, thought you be happier with Sinon around. As Aqua points out she has you in her heart, and wants to be in your heart. I don't know what the hell that means. Can you explain it?," I scratched my chin. Kinda think this would make more sense with a beard, or a least with some stubble.

"Of course you don't. Every girl wants a place in your heart, and you don't know even know it. Hell you don't get any of their names right. Seriously how do you get Sammie from Cynthia. That one makes no sense," Jolt's expression was hidden by his mask. Why does he swear that?

"Its not exactly Sammie, it just makes more sense then what I could be calling her," I sighed in disbelief. Why are we having this conversation right now.

"I'm not even going to question that. I'm just going to leave," Jolt spun around and socked me in the jaw. I went crumbling to the ground in disbelief. CYKA!

**Author's Notice: And there's another end to a chapter. Hope you like it. Also I'm still looking for more Fire emblem OCS for that special project. If you're interested in joining the fun of being in a fire emblem fanfiction just PM me some fire emblem oc details, and I'll do my best to match them up. Sure this one might be a little less casual, and a lot more classic. Thought its going to be fun. Just look for the reverse. Vote, Share, follow, favorite, review, share your favorite part. Give your favorite part. I enjoy that one. Till the next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Another chapter, another part of the story. Let see how you like it, and no I haven't fixed the disclaimer yet. I'm worried Jolt going to eat it again. Also we have a change in the vote again surprisingly.**

**Erin-6/?-0**

**Eliwood-2**

**Noah-1/?-0**

**Dusty-0/?-0**

**Yeah Erin's still winning with six now. Dusty still has no votes. Sorry about that. Don't look at me. I don't tell you where to vote. Also I'm changing the deadline for the vote end. It will be the third chapter after the mysterious names are revealed. What actual chapter number will that be, I have no damn clue. I plan the story, not the number. Kinda why the eight option got dropped. That and CHAPTER TIME. Also another vote will be happening soon. I will tell more later.**

Chapter 42

First Blood

Cordelia landed her pegasus by the end of our encampment, and I slid off the saddle. In a puff of smoke Noah appeared. Right they sent the hero, the pegasus knight, and the ninja to scout. Why the three of us? Well Noah is a ninja, what are they best at? Yes they good with strength. No stealth, the best thing for ninjas. They sent me because well Cordelia doesn't let anyone ride with her. Also I can sense people. Thank you Quick-step's powers.

"You see the soldiers," Noah looked at me shaking off how freaked he was.

"Yeah, how do you think that happened to them? I mean they were impladed, lost limbs, smashed heads," I shook my head. Hell I'm freaking out, and my courage comes from Quick-step, who basically the most fearless character ever. No seriously people actually questioned if he had fear. He does, but its never shown. Also never going to write he actually said it. Its implied. Anyways even with his courage I'm scared. Just the sight of it. I'm shaking in my boots.

"What did you sense?," Noah looked at me, with an expression like he was trying to clear his thoughts.

"Maybe a thousand troops from Valmese troops, two hundred troops from Ferox. Oh my Naga. TWO HUNDRED FEROX SOLDIER ARE STILL THERE. They didn't die. It had to be the ones who were just impladed. We could have done something for them," I fell back to the ground in disbelief.

"No, the fact they weren't dead is interesting though," Noah thought for a second. "Why didn't they die though? Are you sure about those numbers though?,".

"No I'm not. I can't really tell the scents of those I don't know. Hell took me a year to recognize the shepherd's scents. Thought Robin's seem more familiar then the others. Just a lot less destruction feeling. I don't get it myself. All I know is that the scents from what I think are the Valmese feel like broken conquering, and Ferox, their scents feel like barbarians," I looked at the sky. The winds blew all over my face.

"Was there another scent?" Noah looked in deep thought.

"Yeah one I don't get. There was one that reminded me of you. I figured that was you, but then I sensed you at the end of the valley. Then I tried to focus on the other sense. It was yours mixed with Chaos's scent," I looked at him.

"Ron, my tent, I need to talk to you," Robin ordered me, and waited into his tent.

"Watcha you need Robin?" I moved the tent flap of our tactician's tent. I looked around. Mostly just a desk, and a bunch of books. I stood because I couldn't find a seat. His tent is literally covered in tactic books. Also I think I see one of the books saying something about Wyverns in high noon. I'm gonna stand cause I don't think our tactician would like if I sat on his books.

"Do we survive the battle up ahead?" Robin looked at me from his desk.

"You mean with my report. I bet you can find a plan to win," I looked at him.

"I don't want your report just yet. I'm asking you do we survive the battle. Will we win?," Robin looked at me again.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," I looked at Robin really confused.

"I'm asking you if you know the battle up ahead, because you know what happens here, but you aren't from this world?," Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm just from a land from the Northern part of the world. Lionden, city of legendary war elves," I looked at him. He couldn't have figured out.

"You know I find it kinda insulting that you could really pull one over a master tactician. Your picking over the northern lands for a mysterious kingdom. Northern lands covered in mist, hard to know what's there. The only issue was. That's only 1% of the northern lands. Not enough to whole a kingdom. Also only you and Link are the only two with different ears then normal. Also there no such things as a war elf, and lets not even talk about the counterparts or you kept talking about gods that don't exist in this world," Robin smirked and looked at me.

"Wait, I have elf ears?" I looked at my ears, and yeah, they were elves. I've been here three years, and never noticed.

"So do you know if we survive the battle?," Robin looked at me.

"I can't actually say. This battle isn't in the game at all. I mean I can guess we will, since the game goes farther then this battle. I just don't know what to expect from it. I'm charging into this blind," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, now tell me your report," Robin closed his eyes.

**VIEW CHANGE: ELIWOOD's TURN.**

**** I opened my eyes and noticed the blue sky, and shining sun. Jeez, sure I got to sleep, but bro didn't have to smack me. "Jerk,"

"Oh so the lazy bum finally wakes up, and here I was worried you were dead. I didn't not want to tell Eirika, or Cynthia, or Rose, or Morgan, or Nah, or Kjelle, or Fione," Aqua's head came over me.

"You seen the Absolute sword?," I looked at her.

"Nope, he's long gone," She shrugged.

"Great, you know how annoying he is to track. Why couldn't you just get go get some cake with Sinon. You enjoyed that before," I screamed to the sky.

"I don't know, but I feel like he's going to be back soon," Aqua smiled at me.

"Why do you have to be so freaking cryptic? Is that just a twerk? I mean first that whole heart placing thing, and now what the hell Jolt going to do. I wish Severa was here. She would be explain this. Of course she would be a jerk about it, wouldn't she, Leafa," I looked at her.

"She is a tsundere," Aqua smirked.

"I hope everything's ok. Jolt's just absolute with what he thinks is right. Expect anyone know who his target is," I looked towards the sky.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

**** "ARCHERS FIRE," Robin shouted over the sound of battling. After my talk with Robin, he told me his plan. We attacked at dawn. Our armies just clashed into each others, but Robin's plan was a lot more different. For starters the pegasus knights are carrying have paired up with various soldiers. The archers hadn't joined the fight either, nor the mages. Only our foot soldiers had started the attack. Well not anymore the archers just readied their shots, and fired into the air.

"MAGE ENHANCE ," Robin shouted again, and every mage opened their tome and started chanting. The arrow that were fired bursting into flames, and landed right at the Valmese knight. Then they promptly exploding taking out several Valmese.

"NOW THE DROP," Robin ordered us.

"Well that's my cue," I drew my swords, and jumped right off Cordelia's pegasus. "TIMBER,". I don't know why I yelled that. I just felt like it.

"YEEHAW," Donnel jumped off Dusty's pegasus, and landed on a Valmese Great knight's horse. He started beating him with his pot. Good job Donnel, use the pot. Uuuuse it.

"ITS MY TURN," Kia, one of the former pegasus knights jumped off a pegasus and swung a katana at a Valmese knight.

"Well the tide was turned," I landed on the ground, and starting slashing. I struck the nearest Valmese only to hit their armor. I slide under the swing of axe, and then I swung. This time was aim right at true. The knight's neck kinda ended up on my oblivion. I pulled it out, and charged at my next opponent. I swung right at him, only for him to duck and slam his shield into my chest. I went onto the ground.

"You're done for," The knight looked at him and raised his spear.

"Are you sure about that," Link swung his shield, and with a clang it banged against his hylian shield.

"My turn," Erin charged forward and struck forward. Her silver spear stuck the knight through the chest. She swung her spear, and he went flying off it, and went forwards Charlie

"Swing batter swing," Charlie swung his hammer and sent the knight flying.

"Not that funny," I shook my head. I scanned over the battlefield. The shepherds were leading the charge, and the Valmese were falling to the might of our forces. Robin's strategy got them on the fall. No I'm seriously they are falling to us with ease. Some of them are putting up a fight, but most just go down. Even if they survive one strike, the another one happens and they fall.

"Man, and I was hoping you would put up more of a fight," A mysterious purple cloaked man jumped down from one of the buildings.

"Who the hell are you," I looked at the ninja. His outfit remembered me of Noah's ninja outfit, but more suited like the style of a samurai. He also had purple spiky hair look, with a bandanna randomly wrapped his hair. He held a purple sword that looked like Donny. The sword not the person. Getting sick of that gag.

"I am worst nightmare, I am the assassin of chaos. The trickster of madness. I am the controller of death. The nightingale of disruptions. I am the destroyer of armies. The killer of kings, the master of the blade. I am a good breakfast. I am your doom. The final destination on the path to your defeat. I am your doom. I am the captain of this army of destruction. I am the ninja of death. I am purple. I am the crusher of souls, the slayers of heros, and the master of shadows, the chaos of," The guys starting to ramble.

"You know shut the hell up. I don't fucking care what your name is. I'm just calling you BallsDeep69," I glared at the annoying ninja.

"Did he say he was good breakfast?" Erin looked really confused about that one.

"Why, thats so mean?," BallsDeep69 glared at me.

"I'm annoyed. Literally all you had to do was say. My name is whatever the fuck it, and instead you gave me a fucking paragraph of titles. Seriously that was a paragraph, and you still weren't done yet. So you annoyed me, and I calling you the most insulting thing I could think of at the moment," I kept glaring at him.

"Douchebag," BallsDeep69 looked at us.

"Really I'm a shower bag? Wanna think of a better insult?" I smirked to himself.

"Wait what?," BallsDeep69 looked confused for a second.

'dush, in Russian means shower," I kept smirking. "So that insult really means nothing to me anymore once you realized it. Its more funny, then rude,".  
"You know I'm kinda insulted about that BallsDeep69 comment," Noah looked at me.

"Why?," I turned to face him.

"I have no clue," Noah shrugged.

"I'm just going to kill you now," BallsDeep69 lunged forward at me, and moved with some wicked speed. I slide under the blow, but I was a little slow. A lock was cut off.

"BITCH," I glared daggers at him. "DON'T TOUCH MY SPIKES,".

"You won't beat me," He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and then I felt a dagger in my back. "Told you,".

"Shut the fuck up," I glared at him.

"Well, now you're going to lose your head," BallsDeep69 swung his katana.

"I don't think so," A new voice broke through the crowd, and then smack of a fist against someone's cheek. Also several bones cracking severely. I looked around to see my savior, and noticed someone knew on the field. A man with with wild spiky black hair and having several bangs framing the sides of his face His eyes were dark gold that shone with pure rage and wolflike. His outfit was nothing I've seen before like this. He wore a white vest, with dark blue shirt, and his black jeans with silver chains around its pocket. He had silver boots with spikes. He wore black fingerless gloves. He had the look of a soldier. A black sword that looked like a claymore. There was one more thing about him. He was tall like a giant. No seriously. He's got heads taller then Noah and Link who are basically the tallest of the group. I don't know which one is taller. They are close enough in height, its hard to tell. Still he's bigger then them, and they are around six feet tall.  
"I think I need a new nickname for you Stretch, you ain't Stretch anymore," Gaius looked at him.

"Yeah," Noah looked up at this man.

"Percival," I looked at in shock.

"I am Percival Knight, the Spartan Wolf. Do you dare to challenge me?," Percival glared at BallsDeep69. He hasn't challenged you, but still scary.  
"I'm not going to challenge you. Your kind killed mine. I was worried one of you would show up. So I brought some backup," BallsDeep69 waved his hand, and two giant portals opened beside him. Yet I heard three portals open. From the two I see two giant dragons came out of the portals. Dude summoned dragons. We might just be fucked here.

"It that all," Percival glared at the dragons, his expression into a glare of even more rage. I'm starting to shake in my boots. Just the power he radiants. I don't think he had going to lose to the dragons.

"Get him," BallsDeep69 yelled at the dragons, and they charged at him. Percival just kept glaring at them. I heard pounding get faster and faster, the closer the dragons got to him. Before they got a couple of feet in front of him, they collapsed onto the ground, unmoving. The pounding had stopped.

"What the fuck just happened?," BallsDeep69 looked at the dragons in pure shock.

" I think he just killed them with a look," Noah looked shocked.

"Well then looks can kill," I looked surprised I shook my head. I know Percival was strong, I didn't write that.

"I think he gave them a heart attack," Dusty looked taken back. Wow you don't surprised her ever.

"Is that even possible?," Erin looked around.

"Dunno," Dusty shrugged.

"Well that just happened" I looked up and noticed another purple dragon charging right at Percival from behind. "PERCIVAL WATCH OUT,".

"Really," Percival spun around and grabbed the dragon by the neck. He made one swift movement, and a loud snap. HE JUST FUCKING SNAPPED A DRAGON'S NECK. DEAR FUCKING GOD. I know I made him a fantasy version of a spartan, but seriously just damn man.

"Holy motherfucking hell, why couldn't I have fought Quick-step," BallsDeep69 started to freak out.

"Do you want me to call him? I can call him. I won't even have to summon Zephyr. Quick-step will be here in seconds," Percival stood his ground.

"No, Commander Alibert get up here," BallsDeep69 looked at his comrade. A large brute in general armor walked towards him. He held a silver lance that looked like it had seen a lot of battles.

"Yes," Alibert looked at him.

"Kill the dastard," BallsDeep69 pointed at Percival.

"Come and get it," Percival drew his sword, and it changed when the light touched it. It still had the black blade with the silver lining, but the rest had changed. The hilt and handle had more of a dragon shape with the hilt being the wings, and the dragon's body being the handle. It looked more elegant, and polished. The right side of the blade seem longer, and wrapped around the handle. "See if you can give my sword Arondight the Shadow Knight, a worthy fight,".

"I am Commander Alibert of the Three Beasts of the Valmese Legion. I shall not lose," Alibert roared and several wyvern riders flew down from the valley, with Valmese knights also carrying in. Soldiers jumped down from the winged mounts, and we were surrounded.

"Shit," Kia looked around in shock. I think I liked her better as a pegasus knight.

"Just charge or you afraid that I'll put you down, dog," Percival looked at Alibert.

"Arghhh," Alibert charged straight forward with four of the Valmese Knights coming right after him. Percival didn't move a muscle, until Alibert was right on him. Percival grabbed the spear, spun right over it, and flipped Alibert into the ground. He spun his sword and brought it down with a slash.

"Commander," The knights stopped their charge. "Get up Commander,".

"He would," Percival removed his sword from Alibert's chest area. "If he wasn't in two,". I looked closely, and he's in two pieces.

"You bastard," The knights charged again. Percival spun and slashed the first knight's house, and he went tumbling off. Percival picked up his spear and tossed it. Another knight went down. Percival jumped into the air, did a backflip, and slammed his sword. He landed on the ground, and slashed the knight down. Two down.

"You want to keep going," Percival looked at them.

"For the boss," The knight Percival had dehorsed charged at him. Percival spun his sword, and impaled it into the knight's chest from behind him.  
"One left," Percival ducked under a blow from his right, and slide into the attacker. He slammed his fist into knight's chest, and then slashed his sword killing him.

"Holy fuck, I need to recruit that guy," Chrom looked at Percival.

"No," Robin hit him with a tome. "You need to stop recruiting everyone who does something good. All he did was kill five guys. Vaike can do that. After what happened with that guy who helped the old lady cross the street. We are not letting you recruit ever person you met,".

"He didn't do that bad," Chrom rubbed his face.

"He got killed on the first day of training. By his own spear," Sumia looked at her husband.

"Right," Chrom turned away embarrassed.

"Stop ignoring me," BallsDeep69 stomped his foot.

"Shepherds follow me. Ron, Noah, Erin,Dusty, Link, and Charlie can handle the ninja," Percival charged into the battle.

"Follow him," Chrom drew the falchion and charged.

"Chrom, that could have been a trap," Robin went after the paladin.

"Link, be safe," Lissa ran after Robin.

"I try to be," Link held his sword and shield.

"So anyone got a plan?," Erin looked at all of us.

"You know we could hit him until he dies," Dusty gave her evil smile.

"Watch the situation," Percival shouted at us, with several dead Valmese lying beside him

"Stop ignoring me," BallsDeep69 appeared in a puff of smoke, and slammed his fist into my gut.

"Ouch," I kneeled over in pain.

"Dude, stop stealing my things. I am the Ninja here," Noah charged right at him.

"Don't charge, wait and see," Percival roared and even more Valmese knights were dead beside him.

"What the flying fuck does that mean?" Noah screamed at the spartan.

"Behind you," Percival slashed a Valmese fighter.

"Huh," Noah got a fist to the place and went down on the ground.

"Don't turn your back to your enemy," Dusty flew at our enemy ninja.

"Read the field," Percival roared at us, and now he's standing on a pile of dead Valmese Knights.

"ARCFIRE, BURN," Dusty screamed and fired a fireball at a ball of smoke. "did I get him?".

"No," BallsDeep69 kneed her in the face.

"Ouch," Dusty held her nose, and she's bleeding.

"I'll get him," Link charged forward.

"Wait," Percival told us, and that pile getting harder.

"Can you explain what your talking about?" I glared at the spartan as Link went flying back.

"STOP IT HAMMER TIME," Charlie charged forward, and swung at log instead of BallsDeep69. Did he just use the substitution jutsu, because he was standing there before Charlie swung.

"What's my style of attack plan?" Percival looked at me.

"Guess its my turn," Erin charged in with her halberd.

"I'm going to hurt you," BallsDeep69 faded into shadows, and then appeared right next to Erin on her horse.

"How do you do that?" Erin looked at him.

"Like this," BallsDeep69 knocked her off the horse.

"Not giving up," Erin swung her sword, only for BallsDeep69 to block it with a knife, and stabbed it in her leg. Then he took her sword, and stabbed her in the other leg.

"I'm going to get you for that," Erin looked at him.

"Sure you are," BallsDeep69 looked at her.

"The currents. Read the air," Percival shouted, and that pile was getting bigger much bigger.

"I will kill you.," Dusty fell from the sky with her spear in the air.

"This is getting pathetic," BallsDeep69 disappeared into smoke, and Dusty fell to ground hard.

"What do you mean your attack style? You look for weakness and then strike around that," I scratched my chin.

"Your seriously bugging me," Noah got up and charged at the enemy ninja.

"And how do I do that?," Percival looked at me as Noah went flying by.

"Charlie, let's attack together. My Triforce Slash, with your Doom," Link charged his sword glowing.

"Alright," Charlie went towards him with his hammer glowing with his might and lightning.

"Go Thor, " Gaius shouted with a mouth full of chocolate.

"That was random," I scratched my chin. "But you read your opponent's movements, and dodged. You looked for weakness and react,".

"And?," Percival stood silently with not one Valmese charging him. Not one charged him. I think they realized he isn't someone you should screw with,".

"By reading the situation, and Oh I get it now," I facepalmed .

"There you go," Percival looked at me.

"I've got this. Come and Get it," I charged right at the ninja.

"You should know that won't work," BallsDeep69 disappeared in smoke.

"Now what?" I closed my eyes, and waited.

"Take this," BallsDeep69 lunged forward, and I closed my eyes, and listened. I felt the air current move, and I moved back a few steps. I opened my eyes, and noticed BallsDeep 69's sword slashed right towards me. I grabbed him by the arm, and flipped him to the ground.

"Not so tough now," I slammed Oblivion's hilt into his gut, then to his eye, and neck. "You're finished,".

"Not really," BallsDeep69 kicked me, and stood up.

"Yes really," Charlie slammed his hammer into the ninja, and he went to the ground.

"I told you I would get you," Erin tripped him with her halberd.

"My turn," Dusty fired another fire blast at him.

"Argh, it burns," BallsDeep69 ran around on covered in flames.

"Don't waste my time," Link threw his shield which slammed BallsDeep69 into his face. "And I'm not done yet," Link jumped into the air, and brought his sword down.

"I'll beat you," BallsDeep69 yelled at us.

"Pay attention," Noah appeared from the shadows, and grabbed him from behind, and threw him into towards me, but not before he stabbed him with two kunais.

"Now I'm going to show you why the sky ain't the limit. SKY BURST SLASH," I struck him with my twenty-one hit combo attack. With the last strike of the combo, I sent the ninja flying to the air.

"Well you finished the fight, kinda expected a little more dodging, but apparently once you dodged once, that's all you needed," Percival grinned his wolfish grin.

"Yeah, well I'm not dead," BallsDeep69 appeared and moved to strike me. I fell to the ground. Then hand burst through his chest.

"Begone Chaos," Percival crushed something in his hand, and BallsDeep69 faded into dust. Just wow.

"Well we won," I stood back up.

"Yeah, but look at the odds. We were almost wiped out by a one part of the army. How are we going the defeat the entire legion," Kia looked pale in fear.

"We won't give up," Phila looked at us, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Was this war lost from the beginning?" Basillo, the guy who never ran from a fight sounded scare.

"Guys, we can't give up. We can't ignore our powers. We are fighting for our ideals, our friends, our family. We can't complain about our opponent's power. We will master our own power and win this. The Valmese want us to move. To let them walk all over us," I looked at my comrades. They all looked scared. I looked at my friends, and they nodded. Noah picked up his guitar and started to play some songs. Olivia started to dance. They knew what I'm trying to do.

"We got to plant ourselves on the ground, and tell them they move. Trust me the best way out this is always throught. We will run through them with our weapons. If you know you can't fail, what would you do? I would push the Valmese back, because I know we can win. It is always darkest before the light. Darkest before the dawn. When your in a tight place and everything is against you, till you can't fight hang on a minute longer, never give up, for that is when moment the tide will turn. This is that moment. The Conqueror thinks that he has the power to remake the world in his own image, but we will show him he can't. We can win, all we need to be is believe in ourself. Charge forward, and fight to the bitter end. Fight until our weapons break. We'll spit in our enemies face. Show the conqueror we won't give up, won't back down, and won't give in. We gotta keep going, if we give up, we won't win,".

I held my hand to my chest as my speech was finished. The Ylissean League started to cheer. I smiled because I'm glad my words seem to be understood.

"Noah, play that AOT song again," A random soldier yelled at the ninja

"Yeah Noah, play it again," Another soldier cheered at him.

"Olivia, keep up with the dancing," A different soldier shouted out at the blushing dancer.

"You got to be kidding me," I lower my head. They had focused on Noah's playing.

"Just trying to give some inspirational music to the speech," Noah looked at me.

"It was a good speech," Erin smiled at me.

"I thought what you said right what is needed," Cordelia kissed me on the cheek.

"I liked it," Dusty beamed and ate a piece of chocolate.

"You did good Saber," Percival placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just remember don't always worry about strength. Sometimes besting your opponent has to be outsmarting them,". Then he just went up and left.

"Your speech was good, but I need to talk to you later," Robin looked at me, and went back to his tent.

"What was that about?," Link looked around, and Lissa grabbed him from behind.

"I'll tell you guys later," I shrugged.

**Author's Notice: And that's the end of this one. Yeah sorry it took so long. Its been kinda long week. Kinda had a bit of a situation since last Saturday via my car and a crash. My parents aren't really being helpful with it, and let's just say its been a drag. Also some choice words were said that weren't helpful at all. Seriously I just couldn't find the information, when your screaming at me. Also insulting me was not cool. I was panicking. Do you do everything 100 percent correct when your in a panic? Seriously could have been more helpful. **

**Anyways rant time over. Yeah that special event is another vote. This vote is who your favorite character is. I'm curious who everyone's favorite character is. I'll end the vote on chapter 50. Doesn't really who matters who wins, just curious. So yeah vote, share, follow, favorite, ask question, review, share your favorite part. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Alright, so let's start with the vote on the characters. Not who's going to be the writer of that special chapter. Who's the favorite character. The votes are**

**Chaos-1**

**Aurion-1**

**Those who are voted by. The vote still going on still thought, so you still have seven chapters to vote for your favorite character.**  
**Disclaimer: Has not been repaired. Jolt ate the replacement building parts. We don't know why. We think he got drunk, like really drunk. Anyways Chapter time.**

**Chapter 43**

**Battle at the docks**

We traveled down the path towards the docks. Been a damn week, and we have been battling Valmese forces all over the areas between the castle to the docks. The weird thing is Ferox fighters between us weren't all dead. It seems The Valmese riders must have just rode over the Ferox fighters with few battles. I don't know, I guess they think they can just wipe them off with the small forces. Well ever victory against the Valmese we gain some Ferox soldiers, we still lose a lot thought.

"Nono, you need your sleep," Olivia grabbed him by the arm. Yeah she's been asking him to sleep for a while now. Ever since he played in front of the whole army, they won't leave him alone. Asking him to play various songs 24/7. You don't know how hard is it to sleep with that music playing in my ears. Why does Quick-step not have these issues with his superhuman or shall I shall super elven hearing? Why did I have to gain Jolt's hatred of his own hearing? I need to have a word with myself when I agreed with that for my contract

"I'm fine. I had enough sleep ," Noah kept playing his guitar. The soldiers kept cheering. I slipped my backpack off, and started to search through it.

"When was the last time you slept?" Olivia crossed her arms. Isn't she normally blushing and near a freaking out. She gotten a lot braver over the last two and half years. Must have happened cause of Noah.

"Before that battle in the valley," Noah looked at her innocently, and he just said the complete wrong thing. Olivia went quiet as soon as he finished. Silent treatment like that's going to work.

"He does realize," Cordelia turned her head and looked at me.

"Give it a minute," I only shrugged.

"What are the lovebirds arguing about?," Erin rode up on her horse with Gaius sitting beside her with his arms around her waist. Not sure if to hold on tight, or just cause he likes holding her.

"What do you think?" I kept looking from my backpack. There's only one way to end this, or a easy way that's a lot less awkward .

"Seriously this again, I need to talk to him," Erin over to them. Once a medic, always the medic.

"Noah, you're kidding. The battle at the valley was a week ago," Olivia must have realized the silent treatment isn't going to work. What next is she going to put him in the doghouse?

"Was it? Did not notice at all. Wow time flies when your having fun, " Noah yawned. Are you kidding me. The kid must not be looking in the mirror. The bags under his eyes, have bags, and they have bags.

"Erin, can you help me get him sleeping?" Olivia finally noticed Erin.

"Um, you do realize what your asking?" Erin went red instantly.

"NOT THAT," Olivia went red and wow. I can't believe that was just said. Oh hey there it is.

"I'll do it," Sumia appeared out of nowhere. She stealing Kellam's thing.

"No you won't," Chrom rode up.

"We could make it a," Sumia started to say. This side of her was not in the game. Give me the game version of her, not this.

"NO," Chrom yelled at her. I think that's the first time he said no to her.

"Can't do it now anyways, she," Noah started to talk.

"Noah, give your guitar to Olivia for a second," I stood behind me, the thing I pulled out from my backpack, hiding it behind my back.

"Ok," Noah handed her the guitar. As soon as it was out of his hand, and Olivia was holding it tightly. I swung that object from my bag, my speaker tome at his head with all the strength I could muster. Noah slipped into unconscious, and Erin caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sorry, figured I end this a easy way," I looked at the shocked faces of my comrades. "What we all know how that was going to end. Someone bring him to the medic wagon."

"You could have seriously hurt him," Olivia had her hand on her sword. Why does that not seem like a good thing.

"My power is my speed, and the ability to do something stupid, crazy, and only get moderately injured," I placed the tome back into my backpack, and placed it back on my back.

"Still," Olivia looked at me

"Get into a fight. I want to fight. I need to kick some ass," Jolt screamed in my head. Dude really. Not helpful.

"Jolt, just play pool with the rest of you," Quick-step spoke calmly and then the sound of billiards. I gotta have a word about that. Its not helpful.

"I will kick your asses," Jolt kept yelling in my ears. One day I'm going to insane just because of him yelling in my head.

"You will never beat me. You a hundred eras too early to even hit me. Let alone beat me,," Quick-step was completely calm.

"We have marching to do, also my inner warrior is starting to yell," I shook my head. Jolt still yelling in my head. Quick-step, please kick his ass.

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn.**  
"BLOOD AND THUNDER WAKE UP MONGREL," A very familiar female voice woke me up, either that a very loud member of the Horde. I opened my eyes and saw Noire looking over me with Jolt's mask held very tightly in her hands. I really wished it was a member of the Horde.

"Shall I ask what I did?," I looked at her.

"WHERE IS JOLT,?" Noire screamed into my ears.

"Don't need to scream. I heard you fine. Its not like I use something to block sounds," I leaned back in my bunk. This is more annoying when Klein tries to get me to be his wingman, and to ask me about hints about asking out my sister. Really man?

"JUST TELL ME WHERE JOLT IS?," Noire pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow. I liked it better when Jolt kept that bow. We could have just bought a her a bow. You just had to leave your bow, and bring back that broken sword. Its weaker then a steel sword now.

"I don't know where he is. I got knocked out, and the dude took off running. Could be heading towards Walmart, and put an arrow into his head. Guy doesn't listen to reason. Even if I knew where he was, I can't catch him. He's faster then me," I shook my head.

"So I'm just suppose to be wait, and worry," Noire sat on my bed. "He's doing something seriously dangerous,".

"He's going what soldiers do? Kid's a bona fide war elf. He'll back. Even if he wasn't a badass saber, he will be back. Even if its just because of him," I looked at her.  
"Yeah," Noire smiled and got up. "Your right. Jolt will be back, and I'll be waiting for him,".

"Is that because you have him in your heart, because I really don't know what Aqua meant by that," I scratched my chin.

"You're a dense idiot," Noire shook her head, and walked away.

"Hey I'm not a idiot," I yelled at her, and leaned back into my bed. Its too early to get up. Wait, I grabbed the book from under my bed. What? It helps me fall asleep. I read the first line. "A huge castle made of stone and steel floating in an endless sky,".

**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S TURN**  
I looked around the docks. It was pure chaos. None of us could be prepared for this. Valmese riders were slaughtering Ferox fighters left and right.

"You can't," A random villager spoke towards the golden armored paladin standing on one of the boats.

"How dare you order me. I am Dalton the Golden Knight. A member of the Delta Trio's commanding ranks. I am here to act out the Conqueror's will. I am here for the Fire emblem, and the lives of Noah Smith, and Olivia,". The paladin swung his sword, and the villager's head went flying off.

"How dare you," A huge warrior with pink hair went running into the field. Who the hell was he?

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY DAUGHTER," Flavia screamed her head off, and went running into battle.

"Want to explain that?" I looked towards the dancer, who might have an answer here.

"Noah pissed off their tactician after dueling him for my hand in marriage," Olivia went red.

"When the fuck did that happen?," I stared in disbelief.

"Remember when Noah came home late," She looked at me.

"Yeah," I stared at the battlefield in front of me. Flavia and that huge warrior were doing ok slaughtering Valmese, but they weren't going to last.

"That's when," Olivia ran into the battle.

"Let's go," Link whistled and climbed onto the charging Epona.

"Alright then," I charged towards the nearest enemy. A valmese knight neared me, and I swung my blades. I slashed right with a horizontal slash. The hit connected, but the Knight looked completely unaffected. The knight moved his lance at me with just speed I couldn't even see the spear.

"No," Cordelia came out of nowhere, and caught the scythe. Did she just use Dual Guard?

"Thanks," I looked at her with a smile.

"Shall we mop up?" Cordelia drew her brave lance and stabbed right at the knight.

"Of course," I spun my swords and noticed a golden light. I jumped into the air, and brought my swords down. Green energy surrounded me, despite the fact I haven't taken damage. The knight still stood, but Cordelia went in with another blow, and the knight went down.

"Let's keep going," I charged forward towards another Valmese. This time a cavalier. I slashed right at his chest with an upward slant, and then another downward slant. The cavalier got a spear to the chest. I looked behind me, and noticed Cordelia smiling at me. "Not going to leave me alone in this fight are you?,"

"No, someone got to make sure you don't end up getting yourself killed by your own recklessness," Cordelia pulled out a fire tome and blasted a fireball into a random direction. Not sure what she was aiming at, but I'm pretty sure she hit her target.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, and placed my swords on my shoulders. "Shall we mop up?"

"Why not?" Cordelia rode back into the fight.

"Together we ride," I ran after her. Groups of Valmese went at us. Everytime one came close we knocked them back. Our teamwork was in perfect sync. If I didn't finish off my opponent, Cordelia got the last hit. If she didn't, well what do you think happened? The only issue was Valmese seem endless. We kill two each, but six more appeared. They were starting to circle around us.

""What in tarnation? I ain't seen nothin' like this back on the farm." Donnel picked up a tree branch. What kind of farm do you live in that doesn't have tree branch?

"Look me in the eye and promise you'll stay safe for me.". Cordelia took a step back, and stabbed her spear into Valmese rider's neck. Not the thing I would be expecting her to do when she would ever say that. Also why did she say that all of sudden. Did she stand on one of those special event titles? Wait we have those?

"Not the first time this has happened," Charlie ran by.

"That was weird, but yes, I'll make that promise. I have no intention of dying any time soon.," I shrugged.

"Why is it you only captivate me more as time goes on?" Cordelia smiled at me.

"Dunno, I'm just happy I can," I slashed down another Valmese knight. I looked around, and my heart sank. The Ylissean league was being overrun. I couldn't seen any of our pegasus riders in the air. I couldn't even spot Erin,Gaius, Link, or Charlie. What I did see was sheperds surrounded by Valmese. Eillie and Persia were knocked off their pegasus and were surrounded by Valmese. Vaike, Ricken, Donnel, Cherche, Virion, Raimi, and Sully were all missing from the fight. Chrom was bleeding from his head, and dragging Robin. We were pinned. We couldn't even counterattack.

"Well I think its time for a counterattack," I swear I heard Noah's voice, but I knocked him out. Then I noticed the wave of darkness coming over Valmese knights. It went from one to the other killing them. In a matter of minutes the shepherds weren't pinned anymore. I looked around and noticed the ninja with his sword Donny out covered in shadows of his last attack.

"Noah!," I looked at the ninja.

"Don't worry, the darkness shouldn't take over this time. If Dusty's tome doesn't make her evil. Maybe channeling it via my sword should reduce the chance," Noah walked up and then slugged me into the face. "That's for knocking me out,".

"I was trying to help," I shook my head from the blow.

"Guys, worry about it later, we are in the middle of a fight," Erin stabbed her spear into a Valmese mage's neck.

"If we are having a counterattack, then let's counterattack," Link yelled and gripped his sword.

"You got it then?" I smirked at my friend.

"What?" Link looked towards me.

"The thing that allows you to do your counterattack. The smash ball," I laughed, and held my sabers tighter.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Triforce slash," Link charged with his sword glowing, and then started slashing down Valmese with triangles.

"Guess its hammer time," Charlie ran in with his hammer swinging.

"Hm hm hm,Boom, bitch!," Erin yelled, and the water exploded, waves carrying various Valmese over the edge, and under.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty yelled her critical quote and opened her shadow tome. Meteors fell from the sky, and blasted the field.

"I'm going to do something incredibly crazy and stupid," I scanned the field, and the Valmese were thinning out. Thought Dalton was standing on the boat, being smug. I'm going to kill him, even if I have to drown him.

"So your usual," Cordelia gave playful smirk.

"Even crazier and stupider than that," I gave my own playful smirk.

"That will be a sight," Cordelia smiled at me. "Remember your promise,".

"I will," I took off running, and jumped into the air. "SKYBURST SLASH,". I yelled out and started my twenty-one hit combo. The thing I didn't do was focus on one target. I moved from target to target slashing down each one with one strike. I kept moving until I reached him.

"You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!," Dalton glared down at me.

"Well let me show you what this speck of sand can do," I charged forward at him, Oblivion pierced his chest, and then followed through the attack with Oathkeeper slamming into his side .

"That won't help," Dalton stood back up, and raised his spear.

"Well try this," Gaius jumped and lunged forward.

"Try what," Dalton grabbed Gaius's sword, and knocked him into the edge of boat. All the candy in his pockets went flying out.

"Candy," Dusty went running onto the boat, and jumped into the water.

"My candy," Gaius jumped right after his sweets.

"Gaius," Erin jumped after him.

"Dusty," Charlie jumped after her.

"Did they need to all jump off the boat?" Noah ran up with Olivia.

"Not sure why they did," I scratched my chin in thought.

"Why did Charlie jump?," Tharja glared at the water.

"I've had enough of you," Dalton lunged at Noah. Noah moved to parry, but it was too late. Dalton pierced him in the side, and then threw him off the boat. A splash was heard, and I'm starting to wonder if we are all going to end up in the water.

"Nono," Olivia jumped in after her husband.

"Seriously people stop ending up in the water," I screamed into the sky. It was funny when Gaius did it, but not when all of us did it.

"I'm going to kill you now," Dalton charged forward.

"Not happening," I charged forward, and ram into him full speed. Our weapons went flying away from us, as we went over the edge into the water. Neither one of us tried to surface. We gripped each other's neck trying to make the other one run out of breath. I moved one hand off of Dalton's neck, and slammed into his chest. His hands moved away from my neck, as the air left his lungs. I held my other hand tighter and tighter until the life finally left his eyes. I moved my hand from his neck. Everything started to go dark, but before it went completely dark, I saw something red move towards me.

I felt someone pounding my chest, and something rushing through my body. I opened my eyes and cough. Water came rushing out of my mouth. I looked up and saw Cordelia staring at me with tears in her eyes. The others of our small party looked rather interesting in what was happening.

"Well, I was starting to worry that wasn't going to work," Cordelia collapsed beside me. "Its been ten minutes started to wake me

"Well thanks, and sorry," I smirked.

"Think nothing of it. You're my husband, and I'll protect you. We did make an oath, and I do keep my word," She smiled at me.

"What now?," I looked at the others.

"We march to Plegia, because they have ships, and we need to stop the Valmese before they reach our shores. Plegia only one of us that's got any ships. Its either them or get wiped out by the Valmese vanguard. ," Noah said with a tone in his voice sounded like he knew this was going to be a drag.

"Plegia, that means," Dusty thought for a second and then started to scream in pure joy, and then started to run around and cheer. She's gone crazy...crazier. Seriously what is she so excited about?

"Well then guess we march," I looked at my comrades.

**Author's notice: that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. These things happen. Votes are still going on, so Vote while you share a review. And please review. Seriously please do. Don't worry I don't bite. Anyways share, follow, favorite, vote, and I'll try my best to give you guys another chapter as soon as I can.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Well let's start with the vote. Not the special one. That's still going on, but its kinda clear Erin's going to win that. Plus you guys kinda stopped voting on it with no one giving a new vote. Anyways who's winning the favorite character here's the result now. **

**Aurion-2 **

**Chaos-1 **

**So the mysterious counterpart Aurion takes the lead with two points, with the resident mad man takes second place. With no one else having been voted on yet especially the heroes. You only voted on the villians. Guess that's why they say heroes finish last? Let's start with the chapter. **

****

Chapter 44

The Shadows

We walked into Plegia Castle, and went towards the throne room. Aversa appeared by one of the corners. Then a chill went down my spine, and the room felt a hundred times colder. And counting.

"_Rejoin with me," _A voice whispered my head. It wasn't like the others voice. It wasn't Aurion's voice. Didn't sound like the quick humorous voice of Quick-step. Wasn't the lightning voice of Isaac. Not even Jolt's salamander voice. The voice I couldn't place it, but I knew I heard it before.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia," Validar looked at Chrom. Wait when did he get here? Damn it I thought I stopped doing that? Anyways Chrom, Robin, and Validar started their conversation about the whole thing about have they might. I wasn't really listening to it. I was more curious about why the room was getting even colder. Also Validar glaring at me. What are you mad at me for? I didn't kill you. That was Aurion. Urgh, something doesn't feel right. I looked around the throne room. Noah was leaning on Olivia, shivering, pale, and not even standing. Dusty was lying on Iris, just the same. Erin, Link, and Charlie didn't seem to

"_Rejoin with me. All I require is one single task," _The voice said again, only this time whatever louder. That voice came again.

"You ok," Cordelia looked at me. We were on her pegasus.

"Yeah," I shook my head trying to shake off this dread feeling I'm getting.

"Robin, will you shut up," Noah coughed.

"What I haven't said anything?" Robin looked at Noah confused.

"You didn't," Noah looked confused, so did Dusty.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm," Aversa looked at us.

"_Rejoin with me. All I require is one single task. With your blackened heart, slay the prince," _The voice said one again, but not it wasn't a whisper. I started to close my eyes. I really had no energy left.

"On one condition," Validar looked at me.

"Which would be?" Chrom looked at him.

"Kneel, and beg for it," Validar glared at me.

"Why?" Chrom looked at him confused now.

"You destroyed most of our army. Made my kingdom look weak. Also ruined the castle. So you want our ships, oils, and money. Just beg for it," Validar smirked at us.

"Really ," Chrom raised an eyebrow. That's a new look.

"Do you want to die?" I slipped off Happy, and glared at the dark king.

"A bold thing to say," Validar glared at me.

"Well its a bold thing what your doing. We are asking for your help because its needed. I've faced the Valmese legion before. They're strong, and I know we can't beat them, if we have to worry about defend our lands. So yeah, we need those ships. Just give us the supplies, or worry about the Valmese legions coming to kill you," I collapsed against Happy.

"Fair point, take the supplies," Validar waved his hands.

"I'm going outside. I need some freaking air," I stood back up, and walked towards the door.

"_Kill the damn prince first, I need that emblem," _The voice said in my head again. It does know I'm not listening right?

"Nono, we've taking you outside as well," Olivia half dragged, half carried Noah outside.

"Iris, fly," Dusty ordered her pegasus as it flew out the door. The more farther I got out the door, the more my strength returned to me. I wondered why that is?

"You ok," Cordelia looked at me. Huh when did she get here? She wasn't with me when I walked.

"I'm fine," I looked at her, and gave a smile. It felt weak, even with some of my strength returning.

"Don't lie to me. You can barely stand," Cordelia glared at me.

"Just tired," I leaned back, and rested on the ground. Then I realized I was on the ground, I hadn't been standing. I looked around, and noticed my comrades had fallen into sitting positions.

"But you get enough sleep?" Cordelia questioned me.

"I get four hours regularly. Even though, we are suppose to get eight hours of sleep. Plus sometimes I don't even get that much," I leaned back, wondering what stole my strength.

"And why's that?," Cordelia sat by me.

"You know why," I had to turn red at the end of that sentence.

"No I don't, wait, nevermind," Cordelia started to blush red.

"Wow, is that how you win an arguement with your waifu?," Noah chuckled and then I noticed he was watching Chrom, and Robin talking outside the camp. I looked around and noticed a lot of the shepherds were around here. How long what I out for? What are they talking about?

"Shepherds we have our ships now, Everything will be ok now. What possible could go wrong?," Chrom looked at us. I don't know Chrom, we could be attacked by Risen at literally any second.

"I'm going to have explain to you later, why you are never allowed to say that," Robin looked at Chrom, and smacked him with a tome right in the jaw.

"Why can't you tell me now?w," Chrom rubbed his jaw.

"Because 3...2..1...0," Robin held up three fingers and lowered them after his counting. Once he reached zero. Risen burst into the scene.

"How did you see that coming?" Erin looked at our grandmaster of a tactician.

"Master tactician," Robin smirked to himself.

"First time I've heard that from a tactician who wasn't a ass," Noah stood up.  
'

"What other tactician have you met?," Robin looked at the ninja.

"You know there are undead trying to kill you, unless you want to die. Then keep up the good work. Can you make it very bloody thought. It would be nice sight," A silver haired mage in plegia robes, and the most creepiest smile I've ever seen.

"Henry," Dusty tackled the dark mage, and hugged him.

"Hiya, you smell like blood," Henry smiled at her.

"Thank you," Dusty beamed at him. I don't think I've seen her this happy, when she's not killing things.

"Shouldn't we fight the Risen?" Charlie hefted up his hammer.

"Just let Dusty have her moment," Link smirked.

"Henry, want to fight with me?," Dusty smiled at him.

"Will there be blood?" Henry kept smiling at her.

"Tons," Dusty held her tome.

"Then yes," Henry beamed, and Dusty grabbed him, and flew out on her mount.

"Let's go," I ran into field.

**View Change: ?'s Turn. Yup a new POV. Can you guess who? **

I walked to the edge of cliff, and turned to face my comrade. The blue haired princess gripped her sword.

"You ready," Lucina looked ready to charge.

"I can snipe from here," I nodded, and drew my bow. "You wait until the right moment to charge thought,".

"Understood," Lucina looked at me.

**View Change: Ron's turn**

I swung through a risen, and he dissipated into purple smoke. I looked around and the shepherds were running the risen down.

"_You refused to listen to my orders. I can take away what I gave you," _There's that voice again making everything old, and dark. My sabers felt heavy. A Risen fighter came charging right at me. He swung his axe in a upward motion. I moved Oblivion to block, but once I did the sword went flying out of my hand. I swung Oathkeeper in a horizontal arc, only for the fighter to parry the blow, and then he raised his right fist and slammed into my chest. Then a piercing feeling went down my spine. I looked behind me and noticed a arrow. Great the sniper on me as well. I turned to face the fighter, but things get worse with a myrmidon in front of me. He smacked with his sword, and I went down on the ground. I heard two screams. One was Noah, and the other was Dusty. I couldn't see them. Risen surrounded me. I screamed as they ran their weapons through me. Pain went through my entire body.

"I say when it ends!" The risen around me disappeared, and then I felt another pain in my chest, only for this time it was for seconds. The pain started to heal. I leaned up and looked at Lucina. She pulled out the falchion from my chest. Right that thing has healing powers, but did she have to stab me?

"You ok," Lucina looked at me.

"Thanks for the save," I looked at her. "Mind if I fight with you. I don't think I can survive this without someone with me, and I have no idea where Cordelia went.

"Sure I'll protect you," Lucina ran back into the fight with me following behind me.  
"**View Change: ? again."  
**

I slid my bow off my shoulder and aimed an arrow. Lucina took care of one crowd of risen, but I've got two to beat. Well this is going to be fun. I fired the arrow, and then fired again. I let the arrows fire, and soon the crowds of risens were gone. Well I did have the best trainer this world has. I stared at the silver hair grandmaster. I moved for another arrow, and started to aim. Then I noticed something

**View Change: Ron's back **

Well Lucina pretty much did most of the killing there. If I hit the enemy, they wouldn't die unless she went first. Anyways after a while we were on the last risen. Lucina disappeared from the fight completely, and I'm not charging a undead warrior, when the fighters were kicking my ass. I don't have death wish.

"Your end has come," Chrom charged the warrior and slashed him with a vertical slash.

"Checkmate," Robin fired off a arcthunder and the warrior was a pile of shocked ashes.

"Does this mean this the fight over?," I leaned on oathkeeper.

"Yes," Cordelia walked up to me.

"Yes everything will be ok. What could possibly go wrong?," Chrom sheathed falchion.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Robin glared at the paladin as a risen assassin appeared out of no where.

"What?" Chrom looked at him without realizing who was about to get killed.

"Father," Lucina came out of fucking no where, and blocked the strike. Then instead of disappearing like in the game, the assassin went flying back and disappeared into purple smoke. The only thing left of where a assassin was a single black arrow. Chrom looked at Lucina, and well you know what happens next. Chrom going to learn he has like a eighteen year old daughter from the future, where we are all going to die. Sumia ran off with her flowers. After a while they all came back. Sumia, Chrom, and Lucina were all covered in tears. Robin was shaking his head like he had bad news.

"Anything you can tell me?" Robin walked towards me. A chill went down my spine. I felt my own senses, and the whole area lit up.

"Be careful what you say," I shivered, and zipped up my jacket. I've never felt so cold, and that's something. Before I came to this world, I worked in the snow, and rain sometimes. Still never been this cold.

"Why?" Robin looked at me.

"The shadows have ears. They're pretty really well hidden. Enough that you can't see them, but they can't hide from me. I can see them with my own sense," I looked forward thinking about that voice. It reminded me of Kami for some reason.

"Duly noted," Robin shrugged.

"And one more thing. I think I should tell you," I faced the tactician.

"Alright, I'm listening," Robin stared at me.

"Let's talk in your tent," I walked towards his tent.

"let's go," Robin walked into his tent.  
**  
Author's notice: Another chapter, another step into the story. I'll give you another chapter as soon I can. All I request is some reviews, vote, favorites,follow. Also another thing if you don't mind me asking. You guys realize I'm still doing the ask characters question right? I mean I know only two people asked a question, but yeah you can still ask questions. So fire away. **


	45. Chapter 45

**So let's see how our vote going.**

**Aurion-2**

**Chaos-1**

**Noah-1**

**So we have our first vote for one of the heroes. Of course its only one vote, but hey it counts. Yeah yeah I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I just needed a break. I kinda post these chapters quite often. I took some time off from writing, and went into some gaming. What the New patch 6.2 came out. I do have a guild to run. But Yeah I did get a breather with the chapter. Also looked into information about Fire emblem Fates Anyhow Chapter time.**

Chapter 45

Sea of Flames

This is not fun. Not at all. God in heaven please let it end. Naga, please stop this. Zeus, save me. Poseidon. Neptune. Oh I'm going to be sick, Why because I've been on a boat for two god damn weeks, and I'm getting seasick. Maybe its not seasickness, but I'm not in good health right now. When I'm on a boat, on the sea or ocean I'm not in the best condition. Not lakes thought. I can't stand very well, I can't think well, plus I get sick. Of course I usually take pills to a least get rid of the effect. We don't have that medicine in Ylisse. Of course I can't eat anything as well, because I end up throwing it up right back. I think I may be getting hit worse because I inherited Jolt's motion sickness, thought the wind doesn't heal me. This is not fun at all. Only thing I get is some news from Cordelia. Apparently some of the shepherds are getting married. I don't know which ones I'm not exactly best conditions in mind or bodies.

"Urgh," The boat hit a bolt, and I went flying off my bed. Just ouch.

"Ron, you ok," Cordelia ran into the room. For a lousy runner, she tends to be pretty , damn fast when she wants to. She may have been just by the door already thought. I don't know.

"Define ok," I nearly just puked.

"Nevermind I already got my answer," Cordelia sighed. "We are needed on the deck. We're being attacked right now,".

"Well, maybe I'm well enough to beat the shit out of some Valmese. Maybe," I pulled myself, and nearly fell back to the floor. Thankfully Cordelia pulled me back to my feet

"Maybe," Cordelia looked at me with concern. Well I know know that look.

"What's wrong," I looked at her.

"You can't really stand, and you're sick. I'm not sure you can fight very well," Cordelia kept giving her look.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't just lie here. When there was a fight with my comrade's lives on the line. I won't let my friends fight to their deaths, so I'm going to with them. Even if I can't stand. Even if you take my swords. I'll go ahead smack my enemies with my fists. I will show you the power of my courage. This boat, this seasickness, bring it on. I'm not backing down, I'm not giving in, I'm not giving up," I stood up and roared, and I swear I saw flames around me.

"Alright, let's head out there," Cordelia ran out of the room, not before giving a devious smile like she was planning something.

Anyways I ran out of my room, and learned the plan from Erin and Dusty, or maybe I should say the slight chance in the plan. Cause I've played the game and know about the ramming of the ships. Apparently because of the sick, we're teleporting. So We're trusting Dusty as our groups mage, because Tharja only has curses. Apparently she learned her magic from Tartaros mages. I went towards the nearest Valmese knight, only to get pushed off the boat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," I fell towards the water, only for Cordelia to catch me on her pegasus

"Sorry about that. Thought it be more helpful if you weren't on the boat. No one said you couldn't fly with me," Cordelia gave me a smile.

"Could have told me, but whatever. I'm just going to let that slide," I slashed a wyvern rider.

"Wow. Did not think I would be forgiven that easy," Cordelia looked forward.

"And your comparing to this what exactly? Its not like you've done much to upset me. This isn't the worst thing you did. That happened a long time ago," I slashed a flier.

"I told you, if you went slower, that would have happened so early," Cordelia looked at me, with some blush on her face.

"I meant you breaking my heart by pretending to like me to get Chrom jealous. Not sure why you brought that up," I started blushing myself.

"So you can't handle transportation, but the pegasus you can handle," Noah's voice came out of nowhere.

"Happy isn't transportation. He's my friend, " I scanned the boats and didn't see him on any of there. Why can I hear him then?

"Aren't you only seasickness, not motion sickness?" Charlie swung his hammer and knocked a Valmese great knight into the water.

"Don't ruin it," I sighed and slashed down another Valmese soldier.

"SOMEONE KILL THE MOTHERFUCKING COMMANDER ALREADY," Robin sent lightning all over the place.

"On it," I looked at Cordelia, and she flew towards the boss. I looked around the battlefield. Robin had our forces set up blocking the bridges to our ships. Pegasus knights led by Phila and Sumia charging straight in between the ranks of the enemies. Valmese were forced into defensive positions. Just shows you how powerful our tactician is.

"Arrogant pup! The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!," The Valmese General

"And the sky is my home," I swung swords and slashed like through him. Cordelia stabbed her spear at him as well.

" I am Ignatius, Commander of the Valmese navy, and a member of the Three Beasts," Ignatius yelled at me.

"Wait, Three beasts? Ok is Three Beasts, Delta Trio, or Five generals? I'm heard all of them. Which one is it?," I scratched my chin.

"All three of them, With the size of Valmese legion, do you don't think we would have some division in our army," Ignatius pointed out.

"Doesn't really matter. Three Beasts, Delta Trio, Generals. Whatever comes into my path I'll cut down.I stand to protect this world, and I will protect it I WON'T YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD," I screamed at the knight, and Cordelia moved in for the kill.

"Yes, because I would allow that," That voice screamed into my head, and then a throbbing pain filled my head, and I went sliding off the pegasus and slammed into the boat.

"All that bravo, and it meant nothing," Ignatius marched towards me, spear in hand, and brought it down. I waited for the spear, but before it could reach me, I heard sound of a horse galloping, and then sound of hoof hitting someone's face.

"Sorry, but I can't have you killing my friends. Even a idiot like him," Erin stood in front of me. Her halberd and shield in front of her. A look of anger on her face, with her horse was replicating pretty well.

"You really think you could stop me?" Ignatius glared at her.

"You said the seas of your home, well they're about your grave," Erin glared at him, with her eyes glowing blue like the ocean, and I swore the symbol of Aquarius was in her eyes, or just two waves that I think was suppose to represent it. I remember that symbol being on one of my zodiac necklaces. I hated that necklace. IT DOESN'T FIT.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Ignatius glared at her.

"Yes," Erin said bluntly and then suddenly collapsed on the docks.

"Your boasts are just terrible," Ignatius started to laugh, and then the whole boat started to shake, as the waters started to stir and shake. Waves smashed into the boat, and started to crack. Holy fuck, what is going on? A giant hand made of water came up, and grabbed Ignatius and dragged him into the abyss. Then the boat started to crack into two. Erin hadn't woken up yet.

"DUSTY TELEPORT SPELL NOW," I shook her trying to wake her.

"Trying to find it," Dusty looked through her satchel.

"Damn it Erin, wake up," I slapped her across the face, as we started to slip down the broken ship.

"Bitch," Erin woke up.

"Sorry, but we are kinda sliding to our deaths in crazed water," I screamed at her, and we slide off the boat. Then a bright light appeared, and then appear I noticed we started falling towards a dock. Why? Then we landed on the docks hard.

"Dusty, why did you?"Link looked at her and then stopped.

"I didn't, I had just pulled out the tome," Dusty held up the tome.

"Anyone else feel extremely hot," I slip my jacket off of me.

"Would the fires on the water, burning the sea itself behind you," Noah pointed behind me.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD, HOW AND WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?," The words fell out of my mouths as soon I turned around.

"I don't have the power to stop those flames," Erin leaned on her horse. Since when did she get tired from using her power.

"HOW DID WE END UP HERE?" I kept looking at the flames. Then something slashed my face. I looked beside me, and noticed a chessboard.

What the hell. I turned around and noticed Chaos, Aurion, Thoaria, Ganondorf, Star, and them a army of Risen, and Arthas. Wait he's alive. I sent him flying in the air.

"Hi," Chaos smiled at us.

"Shit," I shook my head in pure worry.

**Author's Notice: And that's the end of this chapter. I'll get onto the next one as soon as I can, but I don't know when I will get it out. I'm not trying to burn out here.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here we are again, a new chapter. Thought I start this one a early earlier. Figured you might want to know how that cliffhanger ends. What? Cliffhanger are my thing. The votes are still the same. Our mysterious counterpart Aurion leads the charge with 2 votes, Chaos and Noah are tied for two. The Special guest writer chapter vote has Erin winning with seven followed by Eliwood with two, and Noah has one. Dusty has zero alongside the extra options that are question marks. These votes are going to end soon. Very soon.  
**

Chapter 46  
Winged Flames

Ok let's recap what just happened. We got on a boat and for two week I'm being suffering some seriously bad sea sickness. When I finally got to do something useful a voice in my head with all of my strength fading in a instance. Then I fell from my wife's pegasus into the boat, and later fell into docks which are on fires. Also we're surrounded by an army of undeads and our counterparts. One of them who already shown he can beat the entire shepherds with one attack. So how screwed are we right now? Royally I'll say. I miss the boat.

"Let's begin, Classic Blast," Jean screamed and fired at purple blast at Noah, Only for Aurion warp or move right in front of it, and block it. I can't really tell he was that fast.

"Wait one second," Aurion handed me and Noah sandwiches. "Eat up,".

"Why am you giving them food?," Jean screamed at him.

"Hate to admit it, but I agreed. Why would you give us a food?," Noah questioned the counterpart.

You two looked like you haven't eaten in two weeks. Who wants to fight on a empty stomach," Aurion warped and sat on one of the rooftops that wasn't currently on flames. Surprised he found one.

"Its not poisonous is it?," I looked at the sandwich.

"I've felt you alive so you can learn. I want the fated battle. What would poisoning you accomplish?," Aurion pulled out a sandwich of his own and starting eating it.

"That remind me. Didn't you kill him? WHY IS HE ALIVE?," Jean screamed at him.

"Death was boring, so I came back to life," I shrugged. We never did figure out how I got revived.

"Will you stop screaming. Scream one more time, and I will start torturing you," Thoaria glared at him.

"Is there anyone you won't torture?" Erin looked at her counterpart.

" My boyfriend," Thoaria said blunty.

"Wasn't that Jean," Noah looked confused, and slightly horrified.

"He has, then I noticed how much of a pompous asshole the guy is. Then I started dating Aurion," Thoaria pulled out her axe.

"Can we stop this conversation please?" I shook my head.

"Please," Erin shook her own head.

"While your eating can go learn how to pound a tuna?" Chaos smiled happily.

"Just how are you going to do that in the middle of a battlefield. Seriously who the hell are you?" Charlie shook his head.

"Hi I'm Chaos Fucking Insane, and I'm your counterpart Charlie," Chaos smiled at him.

"WHAT?," Charlie looked completely shocked out of his mind. Really its not that surprising man.

"Wait is that his full name?," Link spoke up.

"Yeah. It works doesn't it?," Chaos gave one of his smiles.

"What's a counterpart?," Tharja pulled out a tome.

"Well I'm his opposite. I'm comic relief, and he can't tell a joke. He's good at being helpful to his friends. I'm not very good at friends," Chaos waved his hands. "What did you think that whole plus one thing was real? There was a reason she changed forms. That stupid dragon. Her pasta is terrible," Chaos shook his head. "So can I go learn how to pound a tuna now?"

"Why do you want to learn that so much?," Ganondorf looked at the madman.

"Because I'm hungry, and I really want tuna. Star, can you show me how to pound a tuna," Chaos looked at her.

"Um," Star started to blush.

"I think he means it literally. Like actually pounding a actual tuna with a hammer," Aurion cracked up.

"Nine," Chaos nodded very fast.

"Can we get to the fighting now. We finished the sandwiches a while ago. Thanks by the way," I looked at my counterpart.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you," Aurion was still cracking up.

"Alright finally," Jean held up his tome, and fired off a classic, only for Olivia to slice it out of the air. Damn.

"Hiyah, Hiyah, Hiyah," Link swung a critical right at his counterpart.

"Chaos, you're mine," Charlie rushed at him with Tharja following .

"Cordelia, Olivia can you handle the risens armies?" I looked at the Risen surrounding us, and noticed they were dropping from all directions. I swear I can hear someone firing a bow, and using a lance. The lance might be Dusty or Erin. Pretty sure the archer isn't Noah. I mean he's good with a bow, but I'm not sure he's that good.

"I can try," Oliva sounded like she was nervous.

"We'll do our best," Cordelia flew into the battle.

"What about me?" Henry looked at me with his battle crazy smile.

"Help them," I looked at him, and he ran off to join the fight. Seriously forgot him. I'm still missing something right now.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's turn **

****So after that whole situation finished, we finally got the fight going. I went straight for Ganondorf. Our swords clashed against each other. As spark flew with each strike, and each movement I noticed something. Any wound Ganondorf made on it, didn't last. I looked around, and noticed Lissa holding a healing staff.

"I got your back," Lissa beamed and held her staff.

"Who's got your back?" Arthas charged at her.

"That would be me," Ron slammed into Arthas and went the guy flying a few feet.

"YOU DAMN MOTHER FUCKING COMMIE. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?," Arthas screamed

"Oh shit," I looked at the scene in front of me. Arthas did not say that. Did he?

"Oh dear god," Charlie was just as shock.

"You're doing to die man," Chaos looked shocked as well.

"Even I know that's incredible stupid," Ganondorf was shocked as well.

"Dude you're fucked," Aurion looked surprised.

"Why. What is he going to beat me with the Vodka he drinks. I'm not scared of Rony here I'm mean look how little he is. Does he think he can be.I AM THE KING OF ALL LICHES," Arthas laughed at him. Dude kicked your ass last time, and you kept saying stupid things like that.

"I'm going to fucking murder you! To start it off, I'll rip your arms off, next yours ,and your ears! And then I'll rip out your beating heart straight from your chest you racist bastard, I'm going to crush you. You'll will wish a brat like you never met me..I swear when I'm done with you, you know know which fucking way is down..no healing magic in this world will fix what will be left of you ," Ron screamed at the dude, and I swear I saw the image of a giant green dragon appear over him.

"Holy flying fuck, where did that come from," Noah looked in fear at the little guy.

"Didn't think he could do that," Dusty looked taken back.

"I like this Ron better," Henry started to laugh.

"Ok even I think that was too much, and I torture people for fun," Thoaria looked horrified.

"You don't push his berserk buttons," Aurion shook his head.

I noticed right next to Ron was a small bar, and it said Breaking the ice. Somehow we have achievement bar in a game that doesn't have achievements. I wonder if Chaos has anything to do with it. Ron grabbed the achievement bar, and charged at Arthas. When he got close, he just slammed the damn thing into Arthas. The first strike knocked the dude down, and now Ron's sitting on him and striking him with it. Just damn man.  
"Someone stop him. This is painful," Arthas started to cry, as Ron continued to bash him with a achievement bar. I would laugh, but this situation is horrifying. Even the zombies are shocked. He just keeps bashing him.

"I don't think we can," Star looked like she was about to freak out.

"ERRORS HAVE BEEN MADE, SOMEONE STOP HIM PLEASE," Arthas screamed as Ron dropped the achievement bar, and grabbed him by the arm. He's actually trying to rip the arm off.

"Anyone noticed something very wrong," Erin pointed at Ron. He seems surrounded by a dark aura.

"Is his heart darkening?" Aurion sounded worried. Why would he be worried?

"Urgh, shut up. I won't let him," Noah held a hand to his hand. "Just shut up Robin,"

"Yes because that's Robin your hearing," Aurion sighed in disbelief. Why do I feel like he knows more then he's letting on?

"Cordelia, want to calm your husband down," Noah looked around for her, only find her missing in the crowd of fallen risen. Really are you actually telling me she's missing.

"Link, Charlie are you able to calm him down?" Erin looked at us.

"No, we usually just let Scarecrow knock him out," I shrugged.

"As lightly as he can," Charlie pointed out.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM, MY ARM FEELS LIKE ITS GOING TO BE RIPPED OFF," Arthas screamed and I think he started to cry. Ron was still grabbing the guy's arm. Surprised if that arm doesn't get removed soon.

"Charlie, hit him with your hammer," Dusty yelled at him.

"I've got a better plan," Erin climbed off her horse, and ran at Ron. She grabbed him, and pulled him off the dark warrior.

"Let me go," Ron screamed at the her.

"Calm down Ron. This isn't you," Erin screamed at him.

"He deserved it," Ron yelled, and turned to attack Arthas again. That dark aura was getting brighter, or should I say darker.

"Ron, don't. Its not worth it," Erin looked at him.

"Its worth everything," Ron kept screaming. I think he lost it. This isn't normal anger for him.

"Ron is this what your courage suppose to be? Is this how a hero acts," Erin slapped him across the face

"Ouch, what the hell?," Ron looked at her only slightly annoyed. The whole shadow aura surrounding him started to fade.  
"Trying to calm you down," Erin smirked.

"Well I'm calm now. The evil bastard annoyed the hell of out of me," Ron looked at Arthas, the dark aura completely fading from him.

"Hey if I'm so evil, why doesn't God strike me down where I can," Arthas stared at us, and if on cue, and lightning bolt slammed into him. "Haha next time bring your A-game,".

"It didn't work because you didn't provoke Fire emblem God," Chaos looked at Arthas

"I won't do that. Also can someone fix my arm? I think he pulled it out of the socket," Arthas rubbed his own arm. "That was worse then Thoaria's torture session,".

"Challenge accepted," Thoaria gave a smirk.

"What did we miss?," Cordelia rode up with Henry, and Olivia.

"A lot," I looked at them. Now you show up.

"That's a understatement," Noah facepalmed.

"Wait Henry's alive. I left you in the river bleeding," Star looked shocked.

"The crows saved me. They made it so I could fly up," Henry laughed "Blood,".

"Arthas call out Fire emblem god," Chaos spun where he stood.

"No," Arthas yelled at the mad mage. Then out of nowhere the guy got a arrow at his neck. "Who fired that?,"

"Probably the random sniper firing from random corners and moving from rooftops," Aurion cracked up.

"Someone kill him," Arthas yelled as he got another arrow slammed into him.

"I would but he's at the edge of the town, and he keeps moving. Making hard to track him," Aurion shrugged.

"It must be Sniper King!," Chaos yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who is this Sniper King? I must recruit for my army. Where is he from?" Ganondorf looked at him.

"Sniper Island," Chaos laughed.

"Where is that?," Ganondorf glared at him.

"In your heart," Chaos smiled at him.

"How does that work?," Ganondorf looked confused.

"Dunno," Chaos shrugged.

"Funny first he became a magicial girl to conquer Hyrule. Now he wants to recruit a Straw hat," Aurion started to chuckle.

"Ganondorf became a magicial girl?" Ron started to laugh. Ok I'll admit its funny.

"Yeah, you had to be there. I give you a video of it, but I don't have one sadly," Aurion smirked.

"So how do we stop him?" Arthas yelled in pain.

"I know. I'll scramble the fairies," Chaos held up his hands and two purple portals opened. Out of them ran alligators. Even Chaos looked confused by that. "Where are my fairies?," .

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's turn. **

So we were just having a regular day in the fort. Then out of nowhere these small glowing creatures attacked us. These two portals opened, and they just flew out of it. Then they attacked us. We ran outside.

"Why are these fairies attacking us?" Aqua struck several of them with her magic.

"I don't know," I screamed. "Sorry kinda stressed out here,".

"Help," Morgan yelled as a bunch of fairies carried her in the air.

"Sinon do something," I ordered as a bunch of fairies bit me.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER GIVE ME BACK THE AMNESIAC," Noire fired arrows killing the fairies. Only for Morgan to fall into the water.

"Morgan," Aeron went into the water after his sister.

"Your welcome," Noire yelled.

"This is just going to be so much fun ain't it?" I heard something behind me.

"Um," Aqua pointed behind. I turned around, and noticed the bridge was broken. THE BRIDGE IS BROKEN. You know why that sucks. Our fort is surrounded by water. Without the bridge we can't get into the fort. BLYAD, BLYAD,BLYAD.

"This is going to suck," I facepalmed.

"**View Change: Link's turn. **

"Can Arthas just call on Fire emblem god now," Chaos looked bored.

"You know what I will just to shut you up. If I'm so Evil, let Fire Emblem God strike me down," Arthas held up his hands up, and another lightning bolt struck him. This one felt more intense then the last one. The guy scrambled around, and fell into the flaming river. "IT BURNS," Then he drifted down the river still screaming his head off in pain. I don't think he's going to make it.

"I'm so lost," Olivia looked at Noah.

"I don't know," Noah shrugged.

"I'm more curious, why Aurion hasn't done anything the whole time?" Charlie questioned. He makes a good point.

"If I join the fight it will end," Aurion looked at us. Just damn man.

"I'm not sure if I'm scared or relieved," Ron shivered in fear.

"I'm ending this, NOW. CLASSIC BLAST," Jean fired one of those weird attacks of his. It went straight for Olivia.

"NO," Noah moved in front of Olivia, knocking her back, but the blast was still going straight at him. Before the blast could connect, dust filled the space, and they were both gone. The ground where they were stood was scorched. If it wasn't for the groan, I would have thought two of our comrades had just been destroyed. Instead Noah and Olivia were lying on the ground completely unharmed. Lying beside them was Ron holding his side.

"Damn it, why does someone get in my way every time I try to kill them. I won't miss this time," Jean fired up another blast

"Jean-senpai. Slight issue with that," Thoaria was pointing out. Then Jean was tackled by a black pegasus and its rider. No it wasn't Dusty and her pegasus um Bessie, Leela? Bender? What? Fine I don't know the name. Anyways the rider was a pink haired girl with some kind of demon mask.  
"I am Rose. Daughter of Olivia and Noah Smith," The girl slashed Jean with her spear. Impressive. Wait did she say she was Noah's kid? I'm actually surprised by that.

"You're going to pay for that," Jean fired off the blast,

"Get down," Ron stood up, and rushed at her. In a flash he was gone, and reappeared. He slammed into Rose, and they crumbled into the ground, Jean's attack flying past Rose, but still slamming into Ron. Slashing through his side, and leg.

"Why did you do that? Seriously what is this girl to you. You don't even know her. I can kill you, and your risking your life for her. Why? Do you have a death wish?," Jean looked at Ron.

"Are you really that stupid? Did you not hear her. She said was Noah's kid. You think I would allow you to harm, my friend's daughter. Yeah I'm risking my life, and I'm doing it to protect my friend. I know how important Noah's family is to him. You won't touch any of them, while I'm still standing," Ron stood up and drew his swords.

"Well then I guess I'll have to kill you. I'll just tell Aurion, one of the Risen's killed you by accident. He'll believe it," Jean fired another blast.  
"Called it," Thoaria smirked and I'm starting to think she wasn't talking about Rose. Jean's blast went right at Ron, only to knocked out by sword. A sword wielded by Aurion.

"Forgetting someone?," Aurion turned and faced Jean. Dude looked pissed.

"Oh fuck, I forgot you watching the fight," Jean went pale and shook in fear.

"I told you, I would help you as long as you left Ron to me. You try to kill him, and all bets are off," Aurion stood there, and the wind picked up. The fires around the docks went out.

"He was in my way," Jean sounded like small child.

"You had time to kill him when you were in a one on one. Couldn't have fired a killing blast then," Aurion glared at him.

"Ganondorf, Chaos get him. Aurion has stood in our way. He keeps saying he going to kill Ron, but every time he has Ron still lives. He lets Ron live, and gets in our way when we tries to kill our targets," Jean glared at Aurion.

"I've got him," Chaos summoned a spear and it started to grow. First it was ten feet, then twenty, then forty, then seventy, then hundred I think the spear head was a skull wearing a straw hat, and two bones crossing it.

"Grah," Ganondorf charged at Aurion as Chaos swung his spear. Aurion didn't even flinch. He grabbed Ganondorf by the head, and slammed him to the ground. Then he caught Chaos's spear like it was nothing.

"Um?" Jean was back to being scared out of his mind.

"Nice tactic, but I saw it coming," Aurion grabbed the spear and swung it. Once he reached full circle, he sent it flying. Holy shit, just holy shit.

"Classic Blast," Jean fired right at Aurion.

"Sacred Art: Counter," Aurion pulled out a book and opened it. Jean's blast went around him, and just disappeared into him. I know that sounds weird, but that's what just happen.

"Um," Jean was scared again.

"I don't think I need to explain what counter does, but I do like to know why you thought that would work. Did you forgot who I am. I'm Aurion Zacks, a dread fighter," Aurion just stared at him. Wait the guy is a dread fighter. I thought he was a grandmaster.

"I thought you were a grandmaster," Jean went even paler.

"Well I'm not. I'm a dread fighter as in anti magic fighter. So you're pretty such done for aren't you? Then again you would have been even if I wasn't. To be fair I'm just gonna let you leave. If you don't well I'm going to fire the classic blast at you, and well you won't survive. And to prove you will die. I'm going to release one of my seals," Aurion held up his hand, and one of his tattooes glowed. "Divine seal level one release,". The part of the tattoo faded, and then a wave of power released. It was intense, and I went down on my knees. I'm pretty sure most of the rest of us fell to our knees. Also I think I hear a splash.

"I hate you," Jean teleported out of the area.

"Thoaria, grab Ganondorf and bring him back. Star, grab your boyfriend and bring him back," Aurion looked at his comrades.

"On it," Star grabbed Chaos, and fly off on her wyvern.

"But I wanted to ride with you," Thoaria grabbed Ganondorf and fled the scene.

"You won't kill Ron again," Cordelia held up her spear.

"Well maybe it would be easier to protect him if he wasn't drowning in the docks," Aurion didn't even look at us. Wait did he say Ron was drowning?

"WAIT," Cordelia looked at him.

"Yeah when I released my seal he went flying into the water. He probably won't last long," Aurion placed his hands into his pockets. Also was there green tendrils of energy going into the ground?

"WHERE IS HE?" Cordelia yelled.

"Follow the energy," Aurion pointed at the green tendrils of energy. Cordelia followed the lines and jumped into the water. Kinda upset I didn't realized my best friend was drowning.

"So you going to kill us?," Dusty looked at him.

"Don't really feel like it, but I can tell you where the shepherds are. Just head west to Mila tree. They're heading there," Aurion grabbed something from his pocket, and pulled out some pocky. He took a bite of it. "I can hear them,".

"Thanks for the information," Erin looked confused.

"I've got Ron," Cordelia walked up with Ron on her shoulders. Sounds like he was coughing up water, but looked ok.

"Alright, I'll be on my way," Aurion turned around and saluted us.

"Aren't you going to fight us?" Charlie looked at him.

"Not in the mood," Aurion disappeared into a light.

"That was confusing it," I shook my head.

"Let's just head to the tree," Noah started walking forward.

"Wait, what about?" Rose spoke up.

"Who?," Olivia looked at her daughter.

"Um nevermind, I lead the way," Rose rode ahead of us.  
**  
Author's notice: And that's the end of that chapter. Waited a long time for this chapter. Because it means the start of a new arc in the story. I hope you guys like this arc. Spent some planning it. So while you wait for the new chapter, share a review, a vote, a follow, a favorite, a question, please. I would really enjoy seeing your opinions. **


	47. Chapter 47

**So let's start with the votes  
Erin-7/?  
Eliwood-2  
Noah-2/Rose-0  
Dusty-0/?-0  
Yes Noah's other option was Rose. Of course the other vote is still going on. Both votes will be ending soon. The vote for your favorite character and who will be the writer of the special guest chapter. Remember it will be from their POV. So if you want to see a certain POV vote for it. The time is almost up.  
**

Chapter 47  
Fired

I'm not even sure how we made it out of that fight alive. Didn't even noticed Aurion was gunning for me. Everything went black after Arthas pissed me off. And no those fires weren't caused by Robin's ramming technique. Apparently we were on a docks on the other side of Valm. Well that's what Rose has been telling us.

"Rose, you met my child right?," Erin asked the mysterious pegasus rider.

"Eirika, yeah, she's interesting, annoying, a good fighter, weird," Rose started to ramble

"Her name is Eirika? I don't think I would have named her that," Erin looked confused.  
"Its not her real name. She just keeps calling herself that for reason none of us know," Rose shrugged.

"That's weird," Link shook his head.

"You shouldn't be talking ," Rose looked at him.

"What about my kid? What kind of person is he?," I asked her.

"Well he's, well hard to talk to, annoying, dense, mysterious, loud, brash, doesn't think things through, hot, airhead, determined, friendly,," Rose blushed when she was talking, or I think she was. I can't see through masks. Also why do I think she's talking about more then one person.

"What about my kid?" Dusty looked at her, while clutching Henry.

"Scary beyond all reason. Elliott just so happy to kill people," Rose shuddered.

"Wonder if he gets that from his dad?" Noah looked at Henry.

"What?" Henry looked confused "What?"

"Or his mother," Erin looked at Dusty.

What?" Dusty looked confused as well. "What?"

"Alright my turn," Link said to our new pegasus rider.

"She's wise, and usually says what's on her mind. Aqua always knows what to say," Rose knew Link's question before he asked. Probably since our entire group has been asking questions about our kid.

"Can you tell me about my child?" Charlie asked her.

"Isil, well he's brash, always getting into fights, Challenging the strongest, cause he's has something to prove," Rose moved her eyes back on the road.  
"_Sounds like Charlie's kid is a ringer for Jolt," Quick-step gave a chuckle _

__"_I hear that. Dragon Art: Blazing Roar," Jolt roared and blasted fire in my head. _

__"_Hey no, none of that. Shame on you. You do not start a fight in my fucking head. You already annoy the hell out with the fact you play pool. What kind of hell will you bring my mind if you start fighting," I thought to the voices in my head. _

__"Ron, are you paying attention," Cordelia snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry yeah, voices in my head were being distracting," I looked at her.

"Alright then," Cordelia moved her focus back on the road.

"We should be at Mila tree in a couple of hours," Rose spoke up.

"Alright then," I looked at the road, but felt like something was seriously wrong.  
**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. **

****The horrors of the battlefield. Fires even at the base of Mount Prism. We've been running for so long. Every time the Risen appear, one of us stays behind. We have to make this end. He has to die. If we can make it back, I run my sword through his black heart.

"Ron, you hear that?" Noah stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear and sense them. A fucking army of Risen is nearing. Of course with our luck, guess who the leader is?," Ron gave a cold look, and turned around two lightning bolts started to shape into his hands like swords. His red jacket flowing with the wind. Naga, he's using that spell. Wait your not? Please no. Not you.

"You think you can beat them?," Noah looked in the direction of the army would approach.

"Don't have to win, just have to hold them off until you guys reach Dusty and the portal," Ron gave a cold look. No words of bravado, no laughter. Gone was the man who wished to be a hero. He's been gone since Uncle Charlie and Link's death. I know that look in his face. Its the same one mother had.

"Don't do this Dad please. We need you. I can't lose you as well," Eliwood screamed and tears in his eyes. He had abandoned his own name.

"Severa take your brother and get out of here," Ron moved away from us.

"I can't," Severa had tears in her eyes. If it wasn't for dad's mask they see me crying. My scarf is getting wet.

"Don't worry, I'll protect your dad," Erin walked toward with her halberd out.

"Might as well stay for the finale," Noah drew his own sword.

"Like hell you are. Someone got to make sure the kids get through," He looked at his comrades.

"I'll do it," Dusty flew up. "Just be safe,"

"No I won't leave you," Eliwood screamed and nearly drew his own swords.

"Joshua, let's go," Erikia grabbed him by the air, and dragged him away. Couldn't tell if she was sad or not. Maybe she doesn't remember.

"Come on Severa, let's go. We have to live to fight another day," Owain gripped her by the arm, and moved her away.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, APPRENTICE, YOU WILL STAY BESIDE ME, AND HEAD TO THE PORTAL," Noire grabbed me by the arm, and forced me to move away.

"NOOOOOO," I closed my eyes and screamed. I can't watch this. I'm trying to break away from Noire, but her grip is iron. I struggle but I can't do anything. I can hear him though. I can hear the cackle of his swords, the howl of his shout.

"Grima, YOU SHALL NOT PASS. LOK'TAR OGAR," He charged facing down the fell dragon.

"FACE MY INFINITE POWER," Grima yelled and an explosion blasted the area.

I opened my eyes, and gone where the flames of war. It was just a nightmare. Why can't they stop. Maybe if I thrust an arrow into his black heart. I'll save them. I'll save him.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON's TURN. **

****"There," Rose pointed to a huge tree. We finally reached the Mila Tree.

"And there's where we need to be," Erin pointed towards a encampment. We walked to the encampment, and I felt something wrong. Shepherds looked at us, with strange looks. Some of them seemed like hatred. Then I felt a blade against my neck.

"How dare you come back here?," Chrom yelled into my ears.

"Wanna explain," I didn't move a muscle. Shepherds were crowding around me.

"You lied about who you were. You let my sister die. You broken my trust," Chrom gave a scream so loud.

"And you know this how?," I noticed my comrades. Many of them looking shocked with looks of dread.

"That Sorcerer Jean told me," Chrom held his sword tighter.

"And you believed him? This guy tried to kill us," Noah pointed out the logic in that statement.

"He said it in good faith, and you knew about the archers who were going to the pegasus knights," Chrom pointed out.

"Which we are grateful for," Persia pointed out.

"You a outrealmer, and betrayed my trust. You let the Holy Queen die," Chrom moved his sword from my neck. "Will you admit to these crimes?". So he only blames me for this. None of the others. Well that's good I guess. Looks like only one thing I can do. Sorry Cordelia, guess I don't get to keep my oath.

"Aye, I let the queen fall. I did what I had to," I tossed a small object into the air, and as everyone looked up, I drew my sabers. I spun in a circle slashing. Everyone stepped back, and I took off. Running as fast as I could, and as long as I could. When I finally stopped. I was surrounded by trees and a lake. I'm just going to rest now. I shut my eyes.

"Come on wakey wakey," No that couldn't be. I opened my eyes and saw Erin smiling at me.

"What the hell?," I looked around and saw everyone. Charlie, Link, Lissa, Tharja, Dusty, Henry, Gauis, Rose, Olivia, Noah. Why did they all come here?

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you for a half an hour. I was about to slap you," Erin sat on the ground.

"Would you have a least removed your gauntlet before you did," I looked at her still wondering how they were hard here.

"No," Erin gave a chuckle.

"Why did you all follow me?" I looked at them.

"What do you mean why? We're friends," Erin gave a smile.

"Really," I shook my head.

"We're friends. Plus we are outrealmers as well," Noah pointed out.

"Still Chrom was only going to kill me. You guys would have been safe," I looked at my comrades.

"Forget about it. Your our friend. We ain't leaving you hanging," Link leaned on a tree.

"Sorry, but won't happen," Charlie sat up.

"Its not in my nature to abandon my friends," Erin looked at me.

"Then why are Gaius, Lissa here?," I looked up ahead.

"Hey I like sweets in my mouth, and leaving my fiancee would leave a sour taste, I don't like sour tastes," Gaius pulled out a piece of candy and ate it. Did he just say fiancee? Since when were they engaged? Is Gaius about to propose. A few minutes passed and not one more word had been said.  
"Aren't you going to propose?," I looked at Gauis.

"I already did," Gaius looked at me.

"WHEN?" I yelled in surprised.

"Sometime on the boat. He proposed. Everyone was there, but you and Noah. You guys missed it because of your sea sickness." Erin shrugged.  
"Wow," I shook my head. "Then why is Lissa here?"

"Because Link's going to be part of my family. I rather be with him, then give a damn about some rank. I might lose being a princess, but Link's worth it," Lissa held up her hand, and I noticed a ring on her ring.

"The boat?," I questioned the ex-princess I guess.

"Yup. You should have seen it. There was fireworks," Lissa smiled brightly.

"Then what is Tharja doing here?" I questioned. Seriously she loyal to Robin. Doubt Robin was ok with that.

"I followed Charlie. I see no reason to leave him now," Tharja was standing beside Charlie. I think they were holding hands.

"Then why is Henry here?" I questioned again. He's not close to anyone here. I mean he's always with Dusty, but they aren't that close.

"Dusty grabbed me before she flied off," Henry shrugged. "She could have just asked, but this was fine,"

"You mean that?" Dusty smiled at him.

"Yeah your like a barrel of drowned puppies," Henry smiled at her.

"Thank you," Dusty kissed him. How is that a good thing? Nevermind I forgot this is Henry and Dusty we're talking about.  
"Why is Cordelia here? " I looked at her. Figured I never see her again.

"Are you asking why your wife is here, following you despite all the dangers? Sorry but I made a oath. I'm staying with you. I'm the princess of heart to your keyblade hero. I'm sticking with you," Cordelia smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"But you lose your rank?" Did she not notice what I tossed.

"Sorry to surprise you but you're more important to me then my rank. Much more important," She kissed me again this time on the lips.

"Alright," I stood up. "So what now?"

"Aren't you going to ask about Olivia?" Dusty hugged Henry.

"Why would I? She's Noah's wife. She followed Noah, caused she loved him," I pointed out.

"Could have asked still," Olivia held Noah's hand.

"So looks like you got my hammer," Charlie held up his hammer.

"You got my bow," Link held out his bow.

"You got my magic," Dusty held out her shadow tome.

"You got my halberd," Erin pulled out her halberd.

"And you got my spear," Cordelia held out his spear.

"Alright then" I looked at my comrades, not letting the rest of them continue this reference.

"But you guys do have some explaining some do. What did he mean you were talking about outrealmers?" Cordelia gave her curious look.

"We aren't from this world. This world in our world is just a game. Magic doesn't exist. We were summoned here for some reasons. To help it. Some mysterious figure, we call Kami," I stopped my explanation trying how to say it.

"Lady Hylia," Link spoke up.

"Ok? Kami summoned us to help save this world. We signed contracts and he gave us powers. We only have to complete some oath, that we don't know what is it. Of course we got counterparts gunning for all lives," I stared at my friends.

"Do you have any idea what your oath is?," Cordelia looked at me

"I don't know. All I know is Aurion is a part of it," I shivered the thought of fighting Aurion.

"Tell me your dream," Cordelia leaned on her pegasus.

"I want to be a hero. They're awesome badasses, and everyone respects heroes. They always save the day," I looked in the sky.

"Well, let's talk about that later," Cordelia looked in thought.

"Alright, how did you find me?" I looked around. I ran off with my full speed. That's not easy to find.

"What do you mean how? We searched for you. Just because I think your going to abandon us, doesn't mean we're just going to let you Nighty," Dusty opened her tome.

"Ok what the hell are you talking about. You been saying shit like that for three years. We've been ignoring those statements because we just don't get them. You still make them why?" I looked at our dark flier.

"I've been here for eight years. Everyone I've traveled with other then you guys, have left me. Zachary, Aqua, Kiyoshi,Lord Who, Zach, Erza, Caelum, Diabel,Delta, and Shock. I don't need to lose my friends," Dusty frowned and looked down.  
"We don't abandon you," I looked at her.

"Touching moment, but mind if I cut in. I can actually answer your question. The reason they found you was because I showed them where you were," A voice came from behind behind the tree. I went around the tree, and saw Onyx Archer behind it.

"Hey Onyx, how you been?," I grabbed the archer and brought him to the rest of the group.

"Peachy, but if you don't mind, I don't really wanna be called Onyx, how about I show you who I am," Onyx pulled a small blue circle. Wait that's a second seal. He held up the seal, and then glowed in light. When the light died, his archer get up was gone. Instead he had a black jacket that looked like mine, and a black scarf like mine. Actually looked just like mine. He pulled back his hood showing his red spiky hair with some of his bangs going over his face. His eyes shone with courage, and heart. He held a black sword.

"I am Jolt the saber," He moved the scarf from his face, and his voice sounded a lot less dark. He also sounded cheerful. He pulled off his black shades and pocketed them.

"Ooh, you're one of the time traveling kids right," Dusty pushed up her glasses.

"Yes," Jolt looked at her.

"Then who's kid is he?," Noah looked around.

"Ron's," Link spoke up.

"How are you sure?" Erin questioned him.

"Because his eyes are like Ron's. Brave, and the eyes of hero. His jacket is the same one Ron wearing at this moment, but dyed black. Let's not forgot that scarf around his neck is also around Ron's neck. Also because I'm friends with the guy, and because he's shown me some of his writing, I happen to know that he's named his kid Jolt in two of his books," Link explained to his others.

"He's not wrong. Ron is my father," Jolt spoke up.

"Well that's interesting," I let that information sink in. Did not see Jolt being my kid coming. I thought he was the spirit Jolt. Does that mean I have to find him a nickname.

"Also I have a gift," Jolt pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. "Its a dread fighter scroll. Apparently you can promote into one if you use it. Whatever that means,".

"Who wants it?" I held it out for the group.

"You take it. You need it the most. Aurion will be our toughest challenge. If he's part of your oath, then you have to beat him. So take that scroll, and promote. Become stronger," Noah didn't even look at it.

"He's right," Link shrugged.

"I'm not taking it," Charlie turned away.

"Alright then," I opened the scroll and signed my name. When I finished signing, a light glowed. Then it died. I looked over my appearance, and seemed just the same, but I felt stronger thought.

"Nice eyes," Cordelia looked at me.

"Huh," I was confused.

"Your eyes they've gone completely sea-green. They're shiny, " Cordelia smiled at me.

"Also you grew fangs. Dragon fangs to be exact," Jolt pointed out.

"Really?" I was surprised by that.

"Also you have my mask on your shoulder," Jolt pulled the mask out of his pocket, and one off my shoulder.

"So what now?" Rose pointed out.

"Follow me. I know a village where we can get some supplies, and some help, " Jolt spoke up.

"Alright then. Lead the way," I looked at him.

"As you wish," Jolt ran off in incredible speed.

"He does realize?" Cordelia pointed out.

"Give it a second," Rose spoke up.

"Sorry about that," Jolt ran back. Then he started walking back. This time we followed him.

**Author's notice: Did anyone see that twist coming? Because I tried to keep it hidden. And Now starts the third important arc of our favor story. Let's see how things go with the next chapter. Because things might just get a bit more interesting. While I work on the next chapter, will you guys mind sharing a review, favorite, follow, vote, question? Also the eighth option is back. It was Jolt. I removed it not to spoil. If you want the special POV To be Jolt's, vote for him. Till next time. **


	48. Chapter 48

**So let's recap our eight option vote again.**

**Erin-7/Erikia-0**

**Eliwood-2/Jolt-0**

**Noah-1/Rose-0**

**Dusty-0/Elliott-0**

**All eight options are revealed which also means the vote shall be ending soon. Three chapters left to vote. On Chapter 51 the Special POV chapter vote will end. On chapter 50 the other vote for your favorite chapter will end.**

Chapter 48

World of Swords.

I'm in my room in the inn, doing some sit ups. After we lost the fort, we fled to the south. Figured we find the others. Maybe my dad's book would be right this time. We found Klein, but that's it. Couldn't find Owain or Brady. We're going to find a ship to check for the others. Hopefully we find Sammie or Asuna. Unfortunately I have no records of her in the book. There is a list with her name at the start, but that's all I've got. Its a weird list though. Who the hell is Gerik?

"Hubba hubba AWOOGA," Morgan's head looked over me, and I think she was drooling.

"Is everything ok?," I grabbed my shirt, and slid it on. Then I grabbed my jacket, and put that on.

"Well yes, but I fear the enemy may be getting close," Morgan held a piece of paper. "Aqua, and Inigo mentioned seeing an army marching through the valley,".

"How long do we have?" I sighed. Sedah's forces have been chasing us for a while now.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. Aqua and Inigo ran back, but the army is coming on horseback," Morgan stopped like she was listening to something, but I couldn't hear anything. "Yeah they're here,".

"Well then, Rally the others, We're going to fight our way out of this," I stood up and grabbed my swords.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'S TURN**

****We walked on the east path to the village. We would fly there, but Fione's pegasus is tired. We've been attacked by Risen, and brigands almost everyday. There are only two of us. Really wish my father was here. We have a lot easier time getting there, or least had my cards. I could use Lyn, or Ike. Only card I still have is Hector, but for some reason I can't summon him.

"You shouldn't have awaken me," I heard a voice and the sizzle of lightning. That voice I know.

"Who was that?" Fione looked at me. I swear when I look at her, I don't see her parents in her. Hell the only reason I know who her parents are because she wears her mother's armor and ring, alongside her father's hair color. I also only know who her father is because mine told me.

"Some help," I ran forwards drawing my sword. Then I saw I didn't need to draw it. For what I saw was a scrawny mage with long white hair, that covered his eyes. He was decked out in standard ylissean mage outfit. Thought he was missing the hat. "Elliot, who else could it be?"

"Huh?," He spun away from his carnage and looked in my direction. "Oh hey Lux,"

"Its Luna," I held my hand to my face. No one seems to remember my name. Then again none of them know me,

"Elliott, what happened?," Fione rode up.

"I don't know. I was just taking a nap in this meadow, and these bandits woke me up. They thought I was saving it. Why would I do that? I mean they're just going to die anyways," Elliot looked back at his carnage.

"Are you sure they're bandits," Fione pointed to the symbol on their crests and I saw it was the symbol of Valmese legion.

"Do I care? They woke me up, and I killed them," Elliot only gave a shrug.

"So the village is in danger?," Fione questioned the mage.

"Just go," I facepalmed. I'm never going to find my dad.

"For the House of Ylisse," Fione flew off.

"Mind helping deal with them?" I looked at the mage.

"No," Elliot just looked at me.

"I'll buy you chocolate," I looked right back at him.

"Deal," Elliot ran off to the village.

"Works everytime," I ran after them.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

****So as we followed Jolt with me and Cordelia still surprised by the fact Jolt was our kid. Seriously where did that coming from. Wait a minute, my own son took shots at me. Not cool man. This also makes me wonder how she will react to Severa and Eliwood. OH MY NAGA.

"Sarge, you might want this," Erin tossed something at me. I caught it, and found my ring. Wait did she call me sarge? Why?

"You ok," Cordelia looked panicked.

"Yeah, just a surprising thought," I shook my head. Seriously did not see that coming.

"Is it how we are as parents," Cordelia looked at me, and she looked fearful.

"No," I was wondering why she was in a panic. She's the perfect one.

"Its just," Cordelia gave a sigh, and didn't finished whatever she wanted to say.

"Don't worry about it, mama, you and otets are the most important people in my life. I'm trying to keep you safe. I did hear lord Chrom threaten to kill you. I can't let that happen," Jolt appeared out of nowhere.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD," I let out a scream.

"How do you do that?," Cordelia looked at our son in amazement. I didn't even sense him. Dude makes Noah seem less of a ninja, and he's a really good ninja.

"Sorry. Noire always keeps trying to remind me to pay attention to my speed. I'm not good at maintaining my speed," Jolt rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"Its alright, we close to the village?" I looked at him.

"Da," Jolt went back to leading us to a village.

"Alright." I smiled. "Maybe we don't have to be nervous,"

"No," Cordelia smiled.

**VIEW CHANGE: Eliwood's Turn**

****"MOTHER HUBBARD," I ducked from a blast of lightning. I didn't think he bring this many. Seriously who brings a fucking legion over that. It was just bar fight. Seriously how did I get a fight with a Valmese general.

"HOLD THE LINE. MAGES FIRE," Aeron glared at me, and ran ahead.

"Yeah, yeah sire," I charged back into the fight. I feel like that guy hates me for some reason. Not sure why though.

"YOU," oh great he found me. I spun in 180, and found Sedah staring at me. A giant of a man with shoulder length blonde hair with some weird leaves on his ears. He's style in some dark green knight armor with matching green cloak. Both the armor and cloak have some gem I think are emeralds scattered in them. The guy thinks of himself as a guardian. He's not thought.

"Let's just go this," I drew my swords.

"Of course,' Sedah drew a silver sword. I charged straight swinging my sword. My first sword intercepted his, and the second scored a direct hit.  
"That's wow we do it. You whiny asshole," I charged again slashing him with a x slash.

"I'm not a whiny asshole," He slammed his sword down, but I sidestepped around him slamming the handles of my swords into him.

"Are you?" I glared at him.

"No," He glared at me, and then starting laughing.

"What?" I'm seriously confused.

"Look behind you," He pointed and I turned around. Only to see four sages behind me holding arcthunder tomes.

"Not fair," I turned to face Sedah.

"This is war," Sedah laughed as I got hit by four arcthunders in the chest.

"You bastard," I stood up, the back of my jacket may be in flames, or just burnt. Surprised I survived that.

"Again this is war," Sedah swung his sword and slammed it into my chest. "Any last words, "Any last words,"

"How about stay away," Who comes out of nowhere, but my dad. Literally comes out of nowhere and slammed his swords into Sedah. How did he get past the sages. I stood up and saw the reasons. Jolt and mom were standing together with four dead sages.

"Mama,otets ,brother," I went up and hugged my mama.

"Mama?" Mama looked confused.

"He's from the future and he's my brother," Jolt shook his head.

"Can we get back to the fight?" Sedah.

**VIEW CHANGE: BACK TO RON.**

****So we finally get to the village, and its in the middle of a battle. Forty Valmese men against a small group. We ran into the battle, and slew any enemy. After a while I found my boy dueling some commander do. He was doing ok, until he didn't noticed the four sages behind him. Jolt ran for him, then me, and Cordelia. I charged straight at the guy, when it looked like he was about to do a killing blow. Then the Eliwood told he was my and Cordelia's kid. Then that commander dude spoke up.

"Yeah, who are you?" I scratched my chin.

"How dare you? I am Sedah, Knight Commander of the Valmese Legion. One of the five Generals," He spoke up.

"Cool," I smirked, and held up my swords.

"Stop," That girl from the desert Luna ran up.

"Lux," Eliwood looked up and smiled at the girl. Two others ran up. A scrawny white haired mage, and a pegasus rider who remembered me of Phila, but with ponytails and brown hair.

"Its Luna," She faced him.

"Hey Luna," A silver haired dude ran up who's outfit looked like Lucina and Robin's mixed up. He also held up and silver and gold sword.

"Aeron," Eliwood spoke up again.

"We finished clearing up the others," Morgan ran up tired as well. Alongside a blonde girl in a outfit like Link's but it was blue, and a raven haired guy in brigand outfit, but wearing a dark mage cloak. Also a blonde mercenary wielding Donnel. So either Noah released or that's Inigo right? Nope its Inigo.

"Kinda surrounded man. Might as well give up," I smirked.

"NEVER," Sedah charged right at me.

"I'm not giving up," I swung oathkeeper and oblivion in horizontal arcs with some critical power. Sedah slid back a few feet.

"How about a little of this," Jolt charged and gave the guy a downward slant.

"You think that's enough?" Sedah charged at me, and swung his sword.

"Nope," Jolt blocked the strike with his own sword.

"I'M BREAKING MY LIMITS," I slashed an upward slant.

"I WON'T LET THIS WORLD BEAT ME," Eliwood charged into the fight, and moved his first sword in a vertical slash, and then used the other sword to stab the guy through the heart. Sedah fell to the ground. That my boy was a critical.

"And that's that," I sheathed my swords.

"So can we get back to the mama thing?," Cordelia looked at Eliwood confused.

"First, tell Eliwood me your actually name.. Because I know its not Eliwood. I would not named my kid Eliwood. He's not my favorite lord," I shook my head.

"I was going to use Hector, but Jolt called it before I could," Eliwood scratched his chin.

"And yet I never used it," Jolt only shrugged.

"Answer the question please," I looked at him.

"My name is Kirito," He said meekly. WAIT WHAT? I seriously didn't expect that. I think my liking of the show might be more then I expected.

"Finally I call you your real name," Jolt gave a smirk.

"Da," Kirito smiled at his brother. Wait was he speaking Russian? Now if only I knew if Severa spoke it.

"Kirito," Rose hide behind Noah, but was straight right at the kid. Kirito didn't even notice her.

"JOLT," Noire came out of nowhere and hugged . When did she get here?

" Sorry Noire. I had to help my dad," Jolt scratched the back of his head. Is he nervous?

"Hey Liz, what are you doing?" Kirito looked at the pegasus rider. Why did he call her Liz? Isn't her name Rose?

"Nothing. I'm glad your ok," Rose looked at him, but he looked like he didn't hear her. He just kept staring at her. She just kept looking back really nervous. I think she's blushing.

"Liz, say something," Kirito looked at her.

"She did? She said she's glad your ok," Noah looked at my son and his daughter.

"Oh, she did? For some reason I can never hear her. I'm glad she's ok. I was worried about her. We all got separated after Chaos attacked her," Kirito gave her a smile.

"You fought Chaos?," I stared at my son in disbelief.

"He was weird. Wanted to know where Dairy Queen was. Never heard of the place before he mentioned," Kirito only gave a shrug.

"Anyways, who are the others?" I looked over Kirito's group.

"I am Aeron Nova, son of Robin and Lucina," Aeron gave a bow. WHAT DID HE SAY HIS PARENT'S NAME WHERE?

"I'm Morgan, his older sister," Morgan ran up.

"I am Lady Aqua Blade, daughter of princess Lissa and Link," The blonde in blue Link clothes. That explains so much.

"I am Isil, The dark knight. my parentage is of the The Grim stalker Tharja, and the Doomhammer Charlie," Isil held up his hammer. Doesn't look like a dark knight.

"I am Fione, daughter of Phila and Frederick," The brown haired pegasus gave a bow. Did she say her parents were Phila and Frederick? I don't know if that's a good thing.

"I'm Elliot, daughter of the Dark one Dusty, and Twisted mind Henry," He was eating a chocolate bar.

"I am Luna, the Silver dragon," Luna was kneeling on the ground with her sword impaled on the ground. That sword gave me chills. Reminds me of that time Aurion impaled me with his buster sword. Also her jacket reminded me of Aurion's but his didn't stop at his midriff.

"I'm Kirito the dual blade swordsman," Kirito gave a bow.

"Can you explain the son thing to me?," Cordelia looked at our boy.

"He's going to have to do it on the road. I can hear Chrom and the rest of the shepherds," Jolt scratched his chin.

"Isn't that a good thing. Aren't we shepherds?" Kirito looked at us.

"Not exactly. We kinda got him mad at us. Because he thinks we let her die," I scratched my chin.

"Really?" Kirito was looked confused.

"Yeah. We kind are on the run, because I confessed to letting her fall," I twisted at my dragon ring.

"You always told me never to say guilty to a crime I've never committed," Kirito looked at me in surprised.

"Yeah I was told that by a judge," I placed my hands behind my head, and cue every one of my comrades looking at me surprised. "I was innocent, I was given a ticket because the cop needed to fill a quota, but what I was doing wasn't wrong,".

"You're going to need to explain that one as well," Cordelia looked at me.

"So why did you confess?" Kirito looked confused.

"I did let her _fall. _No one said she dead. Show me the body," I looked at my comrades.

"Shall we get going?" Jolt looked a little worried.

"Take charge," I looked at Charlie.

"Sorry but that's your job Sarge," Erin looked at me.

"Why?" I looked at her confused. "I'm barely able to be a tactician,"

"That's a lie, You're the Tactician Knight. Plus you are the guild master," Charlie pointed out.

"Plus aren't you the oldest out of us?" Dusty questioned me.

"No that's Link, he's two years older then me," I held my hands behind my head.

"Really?," Dusty looked at Link and he only nodded.

"Nighty, you're the leader here. You might say no. You might suggest someone else to lead, but we said that we were going to follow you. Can't do that if you're following one of us.. So yes you are our leader, so start leading," Noah leaned against one of the walls.

"Fine, anyone got a map. We need to find the other kids. Robin will know of their locations because I told him. Anyone got a map?," I looked at them.

"Da, its in your journal," Kirito pulled out a black leather book, and started looking through it. The nearest one would be due east,"

"That's where we go," I patted him on the back.

"We gotta go," Jolt was looking at the horizon. Yeah I can sense them. They're getting closer.

"Let's go," I raised my sword, and moved towards the west.

**AUTHOR's NOTICE: Well that's the end of that one. How we have most of the casts future children. How many people were able to guess Eliwood's real name? Yeah. I don't have many comments about that one. Yeah how will things happen in the next chapter? Who is the kid they will find? Will Cordelia ever get her explanation? Find out next time. While you wait, how about a review, a question, a follow, a favorite, a vote, a OC. Still looking for those. Because the Reverse is coming. Its going to be a classical tale. Do you have the sense of adventure. The thrill to place your life on the line. Just sign up and see if you can make it to the end. I make no promises, how the story will end.**


	49. Chapter 49

**So no change in either of the votes. Which are both ending soon. Like in chapters. Seriously one chapter for your favorite character, and POV will be done in two chapters. Both votes are ending. The time is running out. Hell even the chance to sign up for a OC is ending soon as well. That one I don't have a sure end chapter, but the Reverse is coming. Anyways Chapter time.  
**

Chapter 49

Holy Battle

As we walked/rode/flew to this whatever the location Kirito was leading us, the group chatted anyway. Lissa was staring at Aqua with deep thought. Probably going to ask if she had the mark. Link was smirking, probably laughing at the fact Aqua was dressed like him. Wonder if he noticed the sword she had. Inigo was flirting with Morgan, but she wasn't even paying attention. Aeron was staring at a bug on his sword. Jolt and Noire were chatting away. Noire kept switching from Blood and Thunder mode to normal meek Noire mode. Jolt didn't seem to notice. Rose looked like she was trying to hide from Kirito, but he kept pulling her back to the front. He kept talking to her, but he never replied when she said anything back. He kept asking her to talk, and sounded like sad she wasn't replying. I don't get my kids.

"We're almost there," Kirito let out a shout. He's nothing like the actual character he's named after is he?

"Where are we going to be exact?," I looked at my son. He acted like he didn't hear me, or I hope he didn't actually hear me. I don't know why he wouldn't have.

"Mila Shrine," Jolt answered for his brother.

"Do we have the force to handle that quest?" I looked at the other travelers.

"Hopefully," Erin looked off.

"Is there a challenge?" Noah looked at me.

"Well I'm just wondering if we could hold the area. The whole chapter we don't want the villagers to die. We have to hold the ground having units by the gates blocking, or least that's what I always do. The problem is most of our units are flying units," I looked forward. We have three saber Kirito,Jolt, and Luna apparently. Don't know how or a saber is suppose to be, but they are ones. two guardians in Aqua and Isil. Apparently dark knights only a title to him. a single mage that Elliot takes our place. Only one dark mage but when Henry promotes we will have two sorcerers unless Henry becomes a dark knight. Rose and Fione give us two pegasus knights. Aeron and Morgan give us two tactician I think. Aeron seems to give a more regal look, but Morgans aren't suppose to be able to get lord. Olivia's only a myrmidon, but as soon as she gets a master seal, she probably going to be a 's a mercenary, and Noire's our archer. Dusty is a dark flier. Cordelia gives us a falcon knight. Noah's our resident ninja, and I'm the only dread fighter. Erin's our paladin, with Lissa covering distance as a sage. Link and Charlie give us champion and gladiator. Not sure why either of them gave themselve different ranks, but they did. I mean sure Link looks like a hero, but could fight like a bow knight when he called Epona. Charlie didn't seem like he was either a warrior or berserker. I mean his armor is a mix of the two I think. Warrior top and berserker bottoms I think. I can't really tell. What was I thinking about again?

"Woah," Kirito looked at ahead.

"How are they even here, unless is he here? Luna looked confused. Who is she talking about?

"Should we help them?" Jolt scratched his chin.

"Can we?" Isil smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I walked to where they were standing and saw something that surprised the hell out of me. Various Robin in both genders and classes kicking various soldier's ass.

"I'll be back," Luna disappeared right after she finished talking. HOLY FUCKING SHIT, DID SHE JUST BATMAN US?

"Wow Lux is fast," Kirito looked where she was.

"Where did Luna go?," I scanned the field, and I didn't try to sense her. I've just met her, and it took months for me to recognize Noah and minus Charlie and Link I've known him the longest.

"Right corner, talking to the red head with a pony tail, and the mount," Noah spoke up.

"Huh," I scanned the field and noticed the girl he was talking about. She looked like a paladin. Thought you couldn't tell it from her armor. From the distance it looked nothing like regular paladin armor. It had rounded single piece pauldrons with a breastplate fused collar with a cross on the center of the chest with some elbow guards, and a blue skirt with boots. Don't even know how someone got that armor.

"Hey that priest healing villagers, Its him. I thought I recognized his scan," Kirito smirked and ran off. I'm guessing he's going to recruit Brady.

**VIEW CHANGE: LUNA'S TURN. **

****I stopped in front of her ,and she noticed me instantly. She pulled out her sword from one of the brigand's neck.

"Lady Luna," She gave me a smile.

"Erza," I smiled at the Einherjar.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Erza gave me another smile as she slew another one of these brigands.

"Can you tell me where my dad is?" I looked at him.

"Forgive me, he left after giving me and the other's our job," Erza looked around.

"Oh," I lowered my head.

"But he did have a message for me and the others to tell you if we met you," Erza kept looking around.

"Really?" I looked up at her.

"Yes, he told those summons of his as well. Just in case they met you first. He said to stay with the blue haired boy, and his group. He'll probably ending up finding you. Plus he wants to know how he's doing. It matters to him," Erza smiled at me.

"You can keep your gods. I'll put my faith in gold and steel," Xalbador charged and raised his axe.

"Back off," Erza blocked it with her sword, and then smashed him with her shield in his face. Drew blood with that hit.

"Didn't you know not you shouldn't interrupt a lady's conversation," I gave a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fucked aren't I?," Xalbador started sweating.

"Yup," I charged with Erza following me.

**VIEW CHANGE: KIRITO'S TURN. **

****"BRADY," I tried to stop, but went colliding into into him.

"An enemy?! Damn! Guess that's it for me... Sorry, Ma. Looks like I won't be home for supper after all. Do your worst, tyrant! I can't fight back anyway!," Brady used his staff to pull himself back to his feet.

"What enemy?," I looked at him confused. Wheren't those random warriors pretty much handling things.

"Eliwood, is that you? Why did you run into me?" Brady glared at me.

"Call me Kirito. Its my real name, I don't need a fake name anymore. Plus I didn't mean to run into you," I stood back up.

"Well why are you here?" Brady dusted himself off.

"Recruiting," I shrugged. "We grouped up with our parents and now we're fighting side by side,"

"Ok," Brady leaned on his staff.

"You're coming with us right?" I looked at him.

"Well I don't know. I kinda like it here," Brady looked around.

"Your mother isn't with us," I sighed.

"Then yes, but why?" Brady looked at me.

"I'll explain it later, we have a fight to finish," I turned around only to find the bandits fleeing.

"The boss is dead, flee for your lives," One of the bandits yelled and they kept running.

"That was anti-climatic," I sheathed my swords.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S BACK **

****Well that was seriously was anti-climatic. Didn't expect all those people to appear and kill everyone. A least we didn't have to worry about the villager, and now we have a priest in the group. Now we're back on the road, traveling to the next destination whatever it was. I probably should have asked Kirito where we going?

"Say Jolt, I'm still around in the future?" Lissa questioned him.

"Please don't ask me that," Jolt looked depressed and pulled his scarf over his mouth.

"You were warm and kind. Everyone always loved seeing your smile. You always made everyone smile. Especially brother and me," Aqua gave her mother a smile.

"Oh geez, I better get cracking if I'm going to live up to that. Wait did you say something about a brother?," Lissa looked at her daughter.

"Yes I have a older brother Owain," Aqua held her sword.

"Aw cute! What's he like?," Lissa went wide-eyed.

"Well he's quite colorful," Aqua rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm... I'm not sure I want to know what that means. Wait one more thing does he ...," Lissa trailed off. Wonder why she didn't ask if Aqua had it. She's your kid too you know.

"Yes," Aqua looked at her mother a tad hurt.

"No never mind," Lissa shook her head.

"Are you sure mom?" Aqua looked at her mother with a worried look.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have to go help your father with something," Lissa ran off.

"RADIANT DAWN," A voice screamed extremely loudly. Jolt and I both placed our hands on our ears rubbing them. That was loud without super hearing, so you can guess how loud it was with it.

"Only one person would yell like that," Aqua yelled and ran off.

"Protect the villagers. To arms," I drew my swords and charged into the fight.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s turn. **

****"Owain," I yelled at my brother. He was wearing that yellow myrmidon outfit that dad bought him. Swing his sword slashing down any of these ruffians that had the misfortune to run into him.

"SISTER," Owain hugged me tightly.

"Hello brother. Good to see your still kicking around," I gave him a hug.

"Of course," Owain spun his sword.

"Well forgive me for doubting you. I forgot you're Owain Dark, the mighty hero of legend. The light in the darkness. The beacon of hope. The defender of the righteous," I gave a smile.

"Indeed," Owain smirked.

"Now, The mighty Owain the Chosen one. Shall you pledge your sword to a righteous fight. Our group could use your help," I kept smiling. Its fun talking to my brother.

"Of course," Owain gave me a smile.

"Let's go. Mom and dad would love to met you as well," I smirked at him.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON's VIEW AGAIN **

****"Give me the sword," A brigand charged at a villager swinging his axe.

"Sorry can't happen," I swung oathkeeper blocking the axe, and oblivion to end him.

"Thank you please take this," The villager handed me a staff. I believe it was a fortify.

"BRADY," I tossed the staff to our healer.

"Mine," A warrior ran and caught the staff.

"Nope," Jolt slammed into him, and caught the staff. "Brady think fast,". He threw the staff.

"What?" Brady caught the staff. "Lissa you gotta take this," Brady tossed the staff, and charged forward with a bronze axe. Where did he get that, and why is he using one?

"Hey otets," Kirito appeared as a sniper and mage fell to the ground.

"Yes," I blocked the strike by a knight.

"I've got something to give you," Kirito slashed the knight, and pulled out a book. It was black and kinda looked like a tome. There was something written in silver on the top.

"What is it," I took the tome and looked at the title. "Dragon Art,"

"Yeah. what is it," Kirito scratched his chin.

"Its a type of magic. Elemental magic that allows its user to become a dragon or least use the magic like one." I flipped through the tome. "And it looks like I'm allowed to use lightning, fire, and wind magic. Best part dragons are resisted to their own type,". A blast of wind went flying towards me, and I tried to tank it. And yes I mean tried. I went flying into a wall.  
"_Just having a type of Dragon Art doesn't make you immune to the element. You have to switch elements. You can use Gale, lightning, and fire at the same time. You'll go crazy. You might not have the switch mechanism, but you haven't masted the magic. You still need to unlock the dragon's heart, soul, and armor. I think you only have one of those," Jolt said while chewing on something. _

__"_Now you tell me," I thought at him. _

__"_Your the one one who tempted fate," Jolt chuckled. _

__"Otets, you ok," Kirito held out his hand.

"Yeah," I took his hand, and he pulled me back to my feet. "Guess I was a little wrong about the attack.

"I see," Kirito looked at the enemy.

"Well let's see if I can get this right," I sheathed oathkeeper, and flipped through my tome.

"I'll cover you," Kirito held his sword out.

"Dragon Art: Blaze sword circle," I watched as around me in a circle sword appeared made from fire. Then the sword charged right at the nearest enemy. It burned three of them.

"That was cool," Jolt appeared by me.

"Yeah, let's see what else I can do, Dragon Art: Shock enhancement," I watched as Oblivion glowed in lightning.

"What did that do?" Kirito looked at my sword.

"Well let's see," I swung my sword towards a mage, and it slashed like lightning.

"So it increased your swords slashing ability," Noah noticed.

"Anything else you got?," Erin looked at me. Am I getting a crowd here?

"Give me a second," I flipped through the tome.

"The treasure's mine! Cross me and I'll decorate this place with your bones," The leader of these troops Gecko, a assassin swung at me with his silver sword.

"Is that a promise. Dragon art: Gale blade slash," I ducked under the blow, and I felt Oblivion changed into something else. Instead of just being a sword, it grew into a blade made of pure wind. I spun in a circle, and ran the blade through his chest. Once my attack was done oblivion was back to normal.

"YOU WANT TO SEE THE TREASURE. FACE THE LIGHT DREAD MAN," Owain slashed the man with a golden sword.

"Its all mine," Gecko crumbled to the ground dead.

"I think we won," I looked around the field, and all the brigand were indeed dead. These battles kinda become anti-climatic when your a high enough level.

"Thank you for protecting our village Green Knight," One of the sage bowed in front of me.

"It was no trouble. Wait what did you call me?" I scratched my chin. Hearing that title felt weird. Also kinda annoying. Why do I have to be compared to him?

"You are Ron, the green knight aren't you. Your companions are Noah, the one armed Yokai, Erin the Valkyrie, Link, the hero of time, Dusty the Dark Spellcaster, Charlie the Doomhammer," The sage looked at me.

"Um sure?" I was started to confused.

"Why am I the one armed Yokai?" Noah looked at his two arms.

"I like mine," Erin smiled.

"Mine's ok," Dusty ate a piece of chocolate.

"I figured that would be mine," Link only shrugged.

"I don't really care," Charlie looked at his hammer.

"Where are these names coming from?" I looked at the sage.

"A traveling soldier told me them. Told us about a traveling dread fighter using a magic known as dragon art. He told us these names, and to tell them to travel to Rosanne, and freed it. Then take a ship and you will walk on the path of heroes. Then he restored the power of our sacred relic with some divine magic as payment for telling you this," The sage looked at me.

"Alright," I tried to process the information I was just told. I also noticed Lissa and Owain reappearing their eyes red from tears. Owain's right sleeve was ripped showing his mark of Exalt. Lissa's a proven princess of Ylisse now. Still wish they explained why her mark never showed.

"_Follow the order. The path he talks about is the right one. It was meant for you," Percival's voice was stern, but calming. Out of all the voices, he was one I could trust for a decision like this. He's a tactician, and one of my wisest spirits. _

__"So will we follow it otets?" Kirito looked at me.

"Da," I slipped into russian, the familiar accent my voice became with it.

**Author's notice: And that's the end of this one. Ron's group gains two new soldiers. Who is the person Luna is looking for? Who is the mysterious soldier? Why is Noah the one-armed yokai? What is the path of heroes? Who will win the favorite character of the story? Anyways I get to working on it as soon as I can. While you wait, mind giving a review, favorite, follow, vote, question. OC. Come on the reverse is coming. Don't you want to take part of adventure, to become a hero. Maybe the ending might not end up good, but hey might as well take a risk. What's life without some risk? **


	50. Chapter 50

**Well the vote for favorite character is over. Aurion won by two votes. To Chaos and Noah's one vote. Not sure if I should be offended or annoyed. I told you to vote, and the ones who did listen voted. Am glad it was Aurion who won. One of my friends did tell me I'm good at writing villains. Then again I don't know why you like the characters. I can only guess why. Maybe Aurion won because he is a badass with a motive no one knows, or the fact he mocked Grima. Chaos. is just hilarious. Noah is Noah. Chapter Time. **

Chapter 50

Liberation

Its night now. Its a full moon out tonight. Everyone's resting in their tents or most are. Me I'm just sitting on a tree branch staring at the stars while my jacket dries from the dye we placed in it. Yeah my jacket is dyed now. Its a emerald green now. Thankfully my jacket doesn't have so many zippers. I would be way too similar. Everyone gave some changes into outfit. Expect Jolt, because apparently no one knows what the hell he looks like because he's kept his face covered. I ran my hand through my now silver hair. Yeah not my choice, but Cordelia demanded I cut my spikes. We argued for hours about that. By the time we finally finished arguing the only dye that was left was the silver one. We also agreed to shorten my spikes. So yeah I'm stuck with short silver hair. Not the most important part of what's on my thoughts. Its just the whole situation. We were shepherds all of us, now we're wanted criminals all because of me.. Anyone who throws their lot with me is going to face Chrom's rage. Brady and Owain aren't even having a choice. They don't deserve this. I jumped off the branch and grabbed my jacket. It was finally dry. I slid it on, and kept walking forward. I can't let them choose their fate because of me. I walked toward the edge of encampment.

"Where do you think you're going," Cordelia's voice broke through my thoughts. I searched around and spotted her. The short emerald hair , the baggy red sweater that looked like it was trying to hide something. The brown skirt I don't think she really need to wear, and the red riding boots.  
"Just to scout,' I looked at her.

"No one needs to scout at two a.m," Cordelia kept looking at me.

"Maybe we should," I turned back away from her. If I kept looking at her, I wouldn't be able to keep it up.

"Don't bother taking your ring off this time. You're not running off this time," Cordelia gave a smirk.

"And how would you stop me. Pretty sure I'm faster then you, especially since you're a lousy runner," I smirked. Why am I not running? Why am I bothering with this conversation?

"Maybe I could call Happy," Cordelia had moved through the shadows.

"Take to long. I would be gone," I looked straight. Move damn it. MOVE.

""Well maybe I know you aren't actually going to run," Cordelia hugged me from behind and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Cordelia, you guys threw everything because my bad choice," I started to cry. Why didn't I run when I could?

"Oh enough of that. You really need to stop beating yourself up. Its not worth it. I already had to leave people I cared about. I'm not doing it again. I won't leave you. Not this time, not ever. I'm with you to the end of line, Your my sword and shield," She kissed me. And then tears started, her and mine.

"Cordelia, I swear it on my life that I will make you guys a shepherd. All of you," I stared at her, my eyes blurred from my tears, but she was still there.

"We will do it together," She smiled at me.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's turn. **

****Back at the our base, the rest of the counterparts met up in the meeting room of the tower. We basically sat in our usual spots. Thought there was a scent of singed flesh. The scent was Arthas. After we pulled him out of the flames, he got really burnt. We aren't really sure how he survived it, or why Chaos had enough bandages to covered him completely. The dude's covered head to toe in black bandages.

"So how do we fix Chaos's failure?" Jean looked at us.

"My failure. Arthas is one who failed to hold off Ron," Chaos looked at him.

"I was burned alive, and he broke my arm," Arthas yelled at him.

"And who pushed the buttons?" Chaos sipped on his milkshake. Because somehow he got a blender that works on solar power.

"Maybe if you summoned your spirits we would have outnumbered and overwhelmed them," Jean screamed at him.

"I only had Ridley left. You wouldn't let me get Oatmeal. Amon, Lucretia,and Darion were killed. If I lose her, I lost all my spirits I only have my rule change attacks," Chaos looked scared.

"His name was Oatmeal?" Jean looked at Chaos confused. That's what your questioning?

"What do you think I mean when I said I had to go get Oatmeal?" Chaos kept sipped on his milkshake.

"I thought you were ordering breakfast," Jean glared at the mage.

"At six in the afternoon," Chaos was surprised by that. That actually feels in character for him.

"YOUR FUCKING RANDOM AS SHIT," Jean was getting pissed now.

"I do whatever Chaos tells me to do," Chaos only smirked.

"I'm going to kill you now," Jean looked for his classic blast.

"Do I have to use Daddy's belt on you? Cause I will," Chass looked at him. Star really needs to help him with naming.

"What's a belt going to do me?" Jean looked down and noticed the drill against his neck, and I'm not talking about those small drills. I'm talking about a giant drill that's like a cone with it all leading to one point. That point all against Jean's neck.

"Its a fucking drill?" Thoaria laughed and couldn't hide her giddiness. I think she was thinking about how to use a drill as torture weapon.

"I'm just going to," Jean backed away only to aim at Chaos, only for the mage to disappear into a purple light.

"Jean, why are you hitting yourself," Chaos's voice came out of Jean's mouth as he started to punch himself.

"What's going on?" Jean looked really scared as he kept punching himself.

"This is one of my powers. I can take control of other people's bodies," Chaos spoke from Jean.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD," Jean screamed at himself, thought that might be cause he's in pain.

"I know what I'll do," Chaos made Jean aim at himself. "CLASSIC-",

"CHAOS NO," Star screamed at him, and then Chaos reappeared next to her.

"So if you can do that, why don't you use it more often. I mean you could use that to make them kill themselves," Jean looked at him.

"No I couldn't. I take control of the body. If the body dies when I'm controlling it, they die. If I could kill them all, they would be eighty-sixed around, but Chaos doesn't answer me," Chaos looked like he was about to cry. Star hugged him trying to him down.

"Whatever. I don't even know why we had this meet," I climbed out off the windowstill and walked over the door. "Call me when you have something you need done,".  
**VIEW CHANGE: RON's TURN. **

****"Stand your ground," I deflected a arrow from a Valmese bow knight. We were in the halls of Roseanne. Of course we had resistance in getting in. I mean fourteen of us against a fucking army. I don't think we should have been able to get through the courtyard. Of course we have random shepherds forces charging around. Mostly pegasus knights and their entire gave the first charge, and we gave the second one. The first one was basically a distraction. We do have to avoid the shepherds forces thought. Its a good thing my promotion gave with a mask. Can't have any shepherds recognize me.

"What do you think we are doing?" Noah slashed down a great knight.

"Just keep going until we win," I jumped off the wall, and kicked a paladin in the head. I landed on his horse, and he just turned around. He spun his sword and slashed me in the right.

"Bad move," I smirked, and the paladin looked confused only to get skewered by a spear right from his neck.

" Its a good thing I can keep up with you," Cordelia gave a smirk.

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

"Its fun isn't it," Kirito appeared out of nowhere, and then ran off.

"Otets, show them the power of Dragon Art," Jolt yell out a scream, and slashed down one of the generals.

"I've got the spell in mind. Dragon Art: Shock roar," I drew in breath and released the breath. Of course it wasn't a breath, but a blast of lightning charging right through the hallway I released it in.

"And here I thought you were a hot head, but I guess you had some lightning," Dusty smirked and ate a chocolate bar.

"Clear the hall before they run right back at us. These guys seem endless," I slammed a fist filled with flames into a general.

"Yeah, its kind of fun. We can show the power of sabers," Jolt slashed down one of paladins.

"You're wrong thought," I slashed down a dark knight.

"Huh," Jolt deflected a blast that went towards Noire. She gave him a smile. Those two were really close.

"WE'RE SHOWING THEM THE POWER OF OUR GUILD THE FATE KNIGHT OATH," I charged through the hallway swinging Oathkeeper and Oblivion, the two swords spinning in my hands like arcs of destructions.

"Chest on the right," Kirito ducked under a blow.

"On it," Noah ran up and unlocked it. He pulled out a card and a note.

"What is it?" Kirito looked at him.

"Its a card. Lyn, Noblewoman of Sacae," Noah looked at me confused. When I heard that tile I couldn't believe it. Lyn's card. I lost it along with the other four cards when Aurion gave me that beatdown from so long ago. He grabbed the five cards and ripped them. HOW DID IT END UP IN A TREASURE CHEST.

"LYN's CARD," Luna appeared in front of Noah and grabbed the card from him. "I thought I lost her card,". Right she dropped those cards I used. Kinda forgot that.

"I hate to interrupt, but why are you warring in my city," A sage who looked liked Dalton appeared.

"Noah, get to the cells," I stared at the sage. He was clearly the leader. Shouldn't he be on the throne.

"On it," Noah ran off.

"I do think so. I'll deal with you like those pegasus knights, Arcwind," The sage aimed and fired several blasts of wind at him.

"Not happening," Kirito ran in front of the blast, and slashed them right in two. That was pretty epic.

"Olivia, weren't you watching Noah's back?" Erin looked at her.

"Busy," Olivia slashed down a mage.

"WILL YOU STOP IGNORING ME," The sage yelled at us.

"Sorry about that. Who are you again," Erin turned and faced him.

"I am Alator, Sage of Shadows. One of the Delta Trio," The sage held out a tome.

"Yeah, wanna know something? I don't usually don't get critical, but when I do BITCHES GET WRECKED," Erin stabbed him in the neck, and threw him into the wall.

"Not wrecked," Alator yelled as stones fell on him.

"How about now?" Erin looked at him.

"No," Alator just sat in his rubble.

"Ok then. Shall I hit you again," Erin readied a charge.

"No," Alator readied his tome.

"Well I've got something you might like. DRAGON ART SHOCK TRUESIGHT ARROW," I yelled out as I pocketed my tome as bow and arrows appeared next to me made of lightning. I aimed and fired. Of course not being a archer I'm not really good at firing one. My shot missed, but I there's a reason I went with truesight arrow. Can't miss with one. It arced through the air, and slammed into Alator.

"You think that would stop me?" Alator finally stood back up.

"Nope, but that was a dual attack," I smirked.

"What?" Alator realized it too late, as Erin was on top of him with her spear straight through his heart.

"And that's end," I listened to the sound of battle and found none.

"If this was a defeat the commander chapter, we would be at the end," Dusty pointed out.

"Well I don't know what it is. This wasn't in game," I gave a sigh.

"Doesn't matter which one it was. We've won," Noah appeared from the shadows. "Virion's people are taking back the place. Their leader Kai wants

to speak with us. Just not let. Said we should come back tomorrow. Thought we can't stay in the castle,".

"To the inns then to celebrate this battle,." I said without realizing. My inner Quick-step was showing or Jolt. Nearly hard to tell sometimes.

**Author's Notice: And that's that. Yeah, I know this chapter took a while. Didn't try to take so long, but I couldn't find the time to finish the chapter. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can. Hopefully it won't take me so long. So while you wait, please share, a follow, a favorite, review, your favorite part, FAQ. Still doing that question things. Just haven't had a question thought.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Well the POV Chapter vote is over. The winner is Erin. Can't say I'm surprised she won since she been in the lead for most of the vote. What is actually surprising me is the fact that five of the options never got a single vote. When will the chapter show up? Soon my readers. You know it will begin, when I say the chance to join the reverse is over. And its coming. The reverse will be here, soon. **

Chapter 51

The Archer's real plan.

We were on the road again. We had freed Virion's city, but we didn't get the ship. Why? Because we have to get the docks reclaimed. Despite the fact the Shepherds already cleared the northwest docks. Apparently there is another small one that gets ignored. A least we have a small army with us. Kai, Virion's right hand man came with a small army. And we have Lyndis now, somehow.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling," Luna ran a hand through her black hair. Because her hair is black now. She didn't dye it. It turned black. One minute it was silver, the next it was flickering from red to black. After a couple of minutes she decided black. Not sure how she did that, but she did.

"Yes," I sensed some kind of scent. Like it was the only male in a race for a hundred years. Evil and like bathing isn't its strong suit. Also pigs and power. I've sensed some fucking weird scents. You don't know what Kellam or Sumia and Chrom's scent are. This scent is the weirdest one ever.

"Weirdest scent ever," Jolt just shook his head.

"I really wish I didn't scan it," Kirito looked white like a ghost.

"Who would give off a something like that," Rose looked scared.

"That would be me," Ganondorf walked up with his swords out. Was he just waiting on the road?

"Anyone else?" I looked at him. Not really the place for an ambush, I mean this is a open field we could see anyone. Thought I will admit none of us commented on Ganondorf walking up to us. Maybe his scent was just that distracting.

"No," Ganondorf just stood there.

"Alright let's this over with," I pulled out Dragon art's tome. I started flipping for a spell. I think we can handle him. We have an army.

"Yes," Ganondorf looked readied to charge, but looked confused for a second. I thought I heard a portal open.

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES," A voice yelled out of nowhere, and I mean nowhere. Then some guy just punched Ganondorf out no where. This guy had some blue armor that fit him, and matching blue pants. Also a red helmet with black mask that made his eyes looked white. He had a single pauldron on his right shoulder. Also gold boots. He also seemed to look dead for some reason.

"Captain Falcon. Didn't I kill you in that tournament with the hand?" Ganondorf looked confused. I think we are all thinking that. HOW THE HELL DID CAPTAIN FUCKING FALCON GET IN THIS WORLD? If Kami summoned him, I'm going to have serious words with her.

"NO," Captain Falcon readied another punch.

"He actually looks dead," Morgan hugged Kirito's arm. Rose just looked at her and gave her the best death glare she could. Shouldn't be that hard since she wearing Death's face, but she is shyier then Olivia and Inigo combined.

"I have a better question. WHO THE HELL REVIVED CAPTAIN FALCON," I looked at Henry and Dusty. They just smiled. I kept looking at them.

"Don't look at me. I haven't tried making any risen since that dragon," Henry just kept smiling.

"And we all know how that worked," I gave a sigh. It wasn't a good day at all. What happened that day, will never be spoken of again. NEVER AGAIN!

"I thought it was fun," Dusty only smiled.

"Are we just going to watch the fight?" Erin was watching Captain Falcon and Ganondorf duke it out.

"No I think we should just run," I looked around the two fighters. They were just ignoring us. "We should worry about taking the docks,"

"Let's go then, Sarge," Erin rode off on her horse, and the rest of us following. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon didn't even notice us.

"Wait I got to do something first," I stopped in my tracks and cupped my hands. Might be a little late, but when will I have a chance to do this again. "SETTLE IT SMASH," Now I'm running again.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. You'll get it quickly, but just not to ruin it.**

****We were just sitting on a cloth eating some food. Star said we should have a picnic cause we can't go to dairy queen. Because apparently it doesn't exist in this world. No one could have told me that three years old? Then I summoned Birdman, cause we could use some entertainment. wasn't any fun. Just kept calling me a mongrel and said I shouldn't be looking up at him. I had to hit him with Dadericy. So I thought Birdman could help.

"You know your helping them right," Star pointed out.

"Yes, but this is so cool," I held my arms in the air, and a random wyvern came out of nowhere and grabbed my sandwich. Also me, but its trying to steal my food. Hey everyone looks like ants.

"Damn it, why do wyverns keep stealing my boyfriend," Star yelled and gave a sigh.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," I laughed. This was fun. "DRAGON SOUl,".

**VIEW CHANGE: RON's Turn.**

****We didn't stop running until we reach the docks. Finally our new traveling companion spoke up.

"Remember only once you've cleared all the enemies will we be able to get you a ship," Kai pushed one of his brown hairs out of his face all dramatically. Guy reminds me of Virion.

"I'm aware," I looked at him. You told me that literally a hundred times, and I'm not fucking exaggerating. I kept count.

"Maybe if you remove the commander, they'll retreat," Kai held his hand to his chin.

"Maybe," I scanned the field. Not sure what the logic behind that was, but wouldn't hurt to try. Then I saw her. I ran full speed ignoring everyone else, and stopped right in front of her. It was her. I recognized the style of her outfit. It was a swordmaster that use to wear the colors use to be Ylissean, but now has the colors of Valmese.

"KIA," I screamed at her in disbelief.

"Ron. so you're the Saber my men said were approaching," Kia looked sad.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe I would be facing a former comrade as a opponent working with Valm.

"My unit, we were sent to face some troops. We outnumbered them two to one. Walhart and three of Five generals came in front of us, and wiped out most of us. When commander Violet was killed. Walhart gave us a chance to surrender and join a real army. I took the chance. I don't want to die Ron. So I joined him," Kia turned away.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR COUNTRY LIKE THAT?" I flipped open my dragon art tome.

"I wanted to live," Kia looked near tears.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. DRAGON ART HEAT BLADE,". I pulled back my hand as a fiery sword shaped like my oblivion in right hand. I readied to strike, but before I could Lyn appeared and slashed Kia with a killing edge.

"Give me back my Sol Katti," Lyn glared at the girl.

"This sword. My master gave me it. I am Kia the winged samurai of the Three Beasts. I might just be Dalton's replacement, but I will no surrender," Kia drew a golden sword and Lyn grew even more angry.

"You don't deserve that title," I slashed her with a diagonal slash. She went sliding back as the sword faded from my hands.

"I'm sorry, but I must kill you," Kia charged at me and I sidestepped.

"I'm not, Dragon Art: Inferno roar," I let out a roar of fire blasting straight at Kia.

"Give me my sword," Lyn pierced Kia's chest with her killing edge.

"This is what I wanted to prevented. I didn't want this fate," Kia coughed up some blood and then dropped her sword. She didn't move after that.

"Its what you got," Lyn picked up the Sol Katti.

"We've done it. The dock is ours," Kai shouted around the docks. I looked around and saw most of the Valmese had fled.

"Let's just get on the boats already," Link shouted as his started to clean his sword. You did some fighting?

"I hate boats," Noah looked pale.

"BLYAT!So do I," Kirito, Jolt, and I said at the same time in perfect unison. With russian accent. Never thought I would hear Kirito with a russian accent.

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's TURN.**

****We finally got a boat. None of us really know where we are going. I mean Kirito knows but he only had time to tell Kai. Then he started getting sea sick. He's in his room trying to wait this out. Ron and Noah are doing the same. Jolt's on the docks with us. He's standing over the edge getting sick. He said the wind usually helps him but he doesn't look so good. I should take him to his room. Only people missing from the deck are Dusty and Henry, and I'm not sure what they are doing.

"Jolt," I walked over to him. Noire was trying to help him.

"I'm not heading to the room,Mama" He didn't face me.

"Jolt," I looked at him in worry.

"I can't. Nothing you can say will make me," Jolt turned to face me, and I saw it. The look of determination in his eyes. Just like his father.

'Alright, I'm worried about you," I gave him a smile.

"I can handle this" Jolt leaned over the edge.

"Can I can ask a question," I looked at him.

"Shoot, I'll answer if I can," Jolt looked greener. He's getting sick.

"I was wondering. When you were masquerading as the Onyx archer. You attacked us. Why did you attack your parents?"

"Because you would have gotten in the way. I was only trying to stop take you out of the fight. I was trying to kill Robin before he could become the fell dragon Grima," Jolt looked at me. Did he say Robin was suppose to become the fell dragon?

**Author's notice: Yeah I'm going to end it with that reveal. I mean everyone was probably wondering why Jolt would attack his parents. Did anyone guess that was the reason. Also why it was told right now. Of course we got even more planned. Next time we'll see how the others take the news. Just spare a review, a favorite, a share, a follow, your favorite part, and a OC. Cause the reverse is nearing, and it will be a story that you got to see to believe. Only those who are lucky can see it to the end. Do you have the bravery to sign up on an adventure where few come back. Send a message to me if you want to put your steel to the test. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Well here's another chapter for you guys. No vote to talk about since those ended, and I'm not starting a new one.**

****_Ron: Why would you?_

__**The Tactician Knight: Gods damn it. Why did you start becoming OC again?**

****_Ron: Its fun._

__**The Tactician Knight: But yeah I'm not doing another vote for this story. Mostly just because its not really need.**

****_Ron: Because the favorite character vote was needed._

__**The Tactician Knight: That was out of curiosity. You know what?**

****_Ron: no_

__**The Tactician Knight: I'm just going to start the chapter.**

Chapter 52

Rage Of Madness

"You're saying Robin is the fell dragon," I looked at my son. I couldn't believe our tactician, no former I'm not a falcon knight of Ylisse anymore.

"He's the vessel of the fell dragon. He's a long line of attempts to make the perfect 's why he's so powerful. He's a perfect vessel, and he will become the fell dragon," Jolt leaned over the edge of the boat. We really need to get to land.

"I can't believe Robin would be a evil dragon that will kill us all," I shook my head.

"Sorry but that's the truth. Robin is the fell dragon and he will kill all of you. All of you. Even you and Otets," Jolt didn't face us, but I could hear him. He was crying.

"Jolt, stop," Noire looked at him with eyes of worry.

"You don't need to continue," I turned away.

"Anyone could tell you. I could hear Otet's screaming, and when he stopped. Even watched Dusty die. She tried to hold him back. Elliot was the last one to go through the portal. Didn't want to leave his mom. No one was left to drag him into the portal, like they had to do with me to the hilltop. Grima killed her right in front of him," Jolt didn't move from his spot.

"She didn't stand a chance, Grima said something in a weird language, and Dusty fell to the ground, looking drained. Then he killed her with a blast to her chest," Elliot was crying.

"I'm going to kill Robin, so no one dies," Jolt sounded determined.

"You would doom us all if you did something so incredible stupid," Aeron spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I looked at the tactician in surprise.

"You don't know me and Morgan. Why is that? Because we didn't exist in your timeline. Our parents are Robin and Lucina for Naga's sake," Aeron glared at him.

"Get to your point," Jolt looked annoyed.

"I'm from another god damn timeline. How else do you think we met up shortly after you arrived here," Aeron just keep glaring.

"You were running through a village on fire, while it was being attacked by bandits. They were also putting fire all over the place," Noire patted Jolt on the back. Is that suppose to help him?

"Yeah, let's not talk about how I ended up on fire," Aeron looked at his sister.

"But I'm curious," Morgan spoke up.

"Did you have a point to get to?" Jolt pulled away the ledge a bit, only to lean right over again. I really don't like hearing him so sick.

"You kill my dad, you doom us all," Aeron drew his sword, and Noire turned her bow on him.

"What do you mean?" Erin looked at him.

"My timeline is one where Chrom slew Grima, expect Chrom can't kill Grima, only make the being put to sleep. He woke up twenty years later, and killed all the other shepherds," Aeron held his sword. It looked familiar somehow with the silver and golden lining wait a minute.

"And me killing Robin ruins that?" Jolt sounded confused.

"Because my dad is the only one who can put Grima down for good. Only Grima can kill himself," Aeron held his sword. "I told you Grima killed the other shepherds didn't I. He destroyed Chrom and Lucina first alongside their sword. I reforged them with dad's Tyrfing. Grima killed them when they tried to rescue Morgan. Grimleaf tried to make her Grima's new vessel. Didn't work because of her blood not longer pure, but they found a way to revive him without one," Aeron sheathed his sword.

"So why she's has no memory right?" Erin leaned on her halberd.

"I'm so lost," Charlie held his hammer.

"How is your dad the only one to put down Grima down make any sense? He is Grima. He will kill us all," Jolt shouted at the tactician.

"Because my dad isn't the only version of himself. Your timeline Robin came with you. Just didn't end up in the same place as you. He's the one who will become Grima. My dad never did become Grima," Aeron leaned back.

"Enough of this. You can argue this idea for hours, but it doesn't matter. Your both shepherds, and you wouldn't be able to kill Robin. Even if you could kill Robin, you're not strong enough. Now drink this. I'm sick of hearing that disgusting sound," Luna handed him a drink. "Should heal you for some time,".

"Ok," Jolt turned green, and Noire grabbed the drink before he could drop it. She held the glass to his lips, and Jolt sipped it. Then his color started to improve.

"Hey I'm not getting seasick anymore," Jolt looked utterly surprised. What did she give him?

"A Troia drink. Its a healing drink, only last for so long, and the more you take it the less it works. Eventually it won't even work. I only had enough supplies for one drink," Luna only shrugged.

"Thanks. Also anyone else sense that. Feels like a madman, a dark girl and a succubus?" Jolt shook his head.

"That sounds like," Luna didn't finish because the fact blades fell from the sky out of nowhere and every direction.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD. WHY ARE FUCKING SWORD IN SEVERAL PARTS OF MY ROOM," Ron yelled from his room and then got sick.

"Someone wanna explain the waffles they got launched at me?" Noah screamed his question.

"Hi," Chaos appeared out of nowhere standing on some floating platform that was slender and looked like it had wings. Also a strange girl in what I think was in a purple version of a wyvern rider and a cavalier?

"Oh great its him," Charlie gave a sigh, and hefted his axe.

"I'll go get Noah," Olivia ran off.

"I'll get Ron," I went to go get my husband.

"I've got Kirito," Morgan ran by.

"I think Rose would be better for that. If his seasickness causes issues with his battling. Riding with Rose, he be off the boat," Aeron spoke up his mind going a mile a second.

"No," Morgan glared at her brother.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON's TURN.**

****So I'm just being sick in my room because we are in a boat and I get sea sick. Seriously did I just get the worst draw. Of course this boat only has fish as well, so screwed there as well. Anyways out of no where swords slammed all over my room. Then Cordelia flew down the stairs telling me we are under attack. So we went to the deck, and we noticed the crew was pierced by swords. Pretty sure they're dead now, cause some of them are bleeding a lot of blood. Also a lot of leaks in the boat, so we have to do this fight quickly.

"So who's the girl with you Chaos?" I looked at the madman, who was on a fucking weird shaping plane. With a throne on it. Seriously where did he get that?

"I'm Ridley, Queen of demons," The girl gave a bow.

"And you're here why?" I tried to think of a plan. Might only be two of them, but they're strong. They spam weapons and took out the entire crew. WITH WAFFLES AND SWORDS. Also why does the name Ridley sound familiar for some reason.

"Because you killed my husband Darion," Ridley glared at me and Noah.

"That was two years ago," I remembered that fight. We would have died if Kellam didn't save us somehow.

"Well I had to comfort my sisters. They lost him as well," Ridley glared at me, and now I remember. Ridley was a name from one of my books based off a character my friend Maddy made on the percy jackson rp page I was on. She was one of the goddess who played a part in Darion's backstory.

"You have sisters?" Chaos had an expression I've never seen on him. Pure fucking confusion.

"Yeah, I have two identical sisters. I'm a triplet," Ridley looked at Chaos.

"How? I made you from magic. I made five of you from magic. You're being a pure magic to mimic the others one. You shouldn't have any siblings," Chaos looked even more confused.

"Yeah I don't get it either. I'm more confused how they need Darion. He rarely left mine or his book," Ridley turned to face us.

"Wait where you two sleeping together? Do I need to give someone the talk?" Chaos looked at Ridley.

"Kinda late for that," Ridley pointed out. I just kept thinking of a plan. From all our fights with Chaos, Charlie hasn't ever been able to harm him. Thought when Tharja attacked him, he made sure to dodge her. He tanks Charlie for some reason.

"Oh good, cause I think someone really needs to explain it to me. I can't make heads or muffin about what Ganondorf tells me. Seriously its just weird. Why does Hyrule have a mommy and daddy? Also the whole them doing hyrule. Seriously doesn't make any sense," Chaos rambled off. Kinda ironic he's talking about not making sense.

"Alright guys I've got a plan. I'm going after Chaos. The rest of you handle Ridley. Also I want Rose and Kirito paired together alongside Jolt and Fione, Aeron and Morgan," I whispered loud enough for my comrades to heard me, but our enemy couldn't.

"Ron, I can't let you fight him," Charlie looked at me.

"I wasn't asking you. I am," I stared right back.

"Ron," Charlie grabbed me by the shoulder.

"You aren't stopping me," I glared and moved his hand.

"I will," Charlie looked me in the eyes.

"Charlie Carmine, I'm ordering you to let me handle your counterpart. I need to prove something," I looked at him.

"Fine," Charlie looked at his hammer.

"What about me?" Noah looked sick. Seasickness right, not going to be easy to plan around. He's still going to be groggy.

"Olivia make sure Noah doesn't get killed," I looked at our swordmaster.

"I'll do my best," Olivia stood by Noah.

"Enough talking, I'm ready to kill you," Ridley jumped off Chaos's ship, and landed on ours.

"Your mine," Luna charged her and slashed her sword right at her. The blow sent the girl flying. Seriously who is Luna's parents? That girl is wicked powerful. She's stronger then Kirito, Jolt, and Noah.

"Jerk, you made me crush my candy," Ridley screamed at her.

"BURN," Elliot blasted her with arcfire.

"You don't deserve candy," Dusty fired her own blast of magic.

"Stop it," Chaos readied a portal weapon attack.

"Your mine. DRAGON ART : Fist of Shock Dragon,," I read the spell off my tome, and jumped off Cordelia's pegasus as my right fist engulfed in lightning. I slammed my fist right in Chaos's head.

"Owwie," Chaos rubbed his cheek, and I noticed he was bleeding.

"You're fight is with me," I pocketed my tome, and drew my swords. I hate how I can't wield them at both times.

"Ok then," Chaos held out his hand and a portal appeared. He pulled out a purple colored claymoore.

"I'm bring some order to your madness," I charged straight at Chaos.

"You don't look," Chaos smirked and then something slammed into me. Several of object slamming into me. I grabbed one off of me, and noticed what it was. It was a fucking waffle.

"Cheap shot," I growled at him, sliding my tome out of my pocket, and opening it.

"Is this one?" Chaos opened a portal right in my face.

"No, but this one might be. Dragon Art: Shock Dragon Roar," I let out a roar, that blasted right through Chaos's portal, but sadly didn't hit him.

"Well that didn't work," Chaos gave a frown.

"But I've got this," I picked up my swords and slashed right at him. He slid back a few feet.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's turn.**

****I sent an arrow flying towards this Ridley chick. She drew a sword and slashed it out of the air.

"That won't work," Ridley screamed and opened a few portals. Swords went flying out of them.

"You will need more swords then that," Luna slashed the portals and the portals faded.

"Did you just slash my portals. Well how about more portals?" Ridley screamed and portals surrounded Luna like a dome. Then the swords fell, but I didn't hear any sounds that resembled any sort of screaming.

"NO," Elliot screamed and fired a blast of fire at her.

"You'll need more then some flames to kill me. I'm the Queen of demons," Ridley gave a laugh.

"how about some water?" Erin stood quietly as water just blasted Ridley. Also how long has her eyes been sea-blue.

"Nice moves swirl," Gaius chewed on a piece of candy.

"DIE," Ridley threw swords at Gaius.

"Nope," Erin looked at her, and then the swords were frozen in air.

"I hate you all," Ridley yelled at us.

"Then allow me to send you to hell. I hopefully its a personal hell for you Queen of Demons. Maybe like heaven," Luna appeared in front of her, and half slashed and half slammed her into the deck.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE," Ridley sounded really annoyed.

"I dodged," Luna gave a smirk. That girl is op.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn again.**

****Ok this is a not as easy as I hoped. Seems no end to his portals. He either throws something random, or a weapon. The weird thing is always something to pointed. How come he hasn't sent a hammer at me.

"_How about you allow me to aid you?" Percival's voice broke through my voices._

__"_Wouldn't speed be helpful here. Wouldn't Isaac or Jolt be more helpful?" I thought to him._

__"_What about me? If you want speed. I'm the guy you call. I'm called Quick-step for a reason," Quick-step gave a laugh._

__"_I don't really feel like using you right now. You might be more helpful against Aurion," I didn't say the part I really didn't want to use Quick-step's power to solve my problem_

_.  
_"_Just allow me. No matter how strong the opponent is, a good tactician can always bring a victory," Percival pointed out why he was asking to help me._

__"_Alright what's the drive named?" I asked him._

__"_Get ready for the drive," Percival said to me, and I knew what I needed to shout out._

__"You lost your chance. Now here the words you will never forget as I shout them out. "THE TACTICIAN KNIGHT DRIVE," I shouted out the words as my form changed. I felt a surge of power and I noticed Oathkeeper and Oblivion were gone. In their place was a different sword that I don't wield. How do I know this? Because of the fact this sword is two handed claymore. Also I happen to know this sword because I wrote its wielder and it. Its Percival's sword Shadow Dragon,Arondite. No not Shadow Dragon. Percival may have called it that, but its true name is something else. Its Shadow Knight Arondite. That means this drive gives me his I understand this form. I have Percival's strength now. Ooh I'm going to enjoy this. Strength plus the mind of tactician. This is going to be fun.

"You're finished, I've broken my limit," I spun my sword and readied a charge.

"If you can handle this," Chaos held out his hand and five portals appeared in front of me. All of them are swords.

"This won't stop me," I charged right at the first portal, and slashed right through it. It faded as soon as my strike finished. I watched as the other four charge at me. Everything went slowly as I saw the path they went. No I didn't see their path. I read the air. When Percival told me to do it, I had to focus to do it. Percival makes it easy. I dodged the swords, and I slammed into Chaos, sending him straight into throne.

"That hurts," Chaos gave a frown.

"Sorry about that," I slashed my sword through his chest.

"Awh my shirt," Chaos looked as he was bleeding.

"Now you're done. YOU AREN'T PREPARED," I held my sword and it glowed with critical power. This wasn't one of my cric quotes. It was one of Percival's.  
"No," Chaos screamed.

"SHADOW DIVIDE," I charged as my sword glowed in a silver light, and tripled in size. Then I slashed right at him, slashing him down and the throne behind him.  
"You jerk," Chaos cried and disappeared.

"My win," I felt the power from Percival feel me, and coughed up some blood. And before I blacked out I noticed that the ship we had been fighting on was falling. BLYAT!

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's taking his shot again.**

****"HYAAH, HYAAH, HYAAH," I yelled my critical quote and slashed Ridley. I think we were wearing her down. She's moving slowly, and summoning way more portals.

"I fucking hate you guys," Ridley glared at us.

"I don't care. THE GODS HAVE ABANDONED YOU," Luna held out her sword and it glowed with some critical energy. Weird quote thought.

"What gods? I'm the queen of demons," Ridley let out a howl.

"Not you. The spirit of my sword. Pandora, and now I open the seal holding all the darkness in," Luna looked as Ridley gave a look of panic, and her sword exploded. Then all these different lights went through Ridley leaving holes in the the girl.

"You bastard," Ridley faded in front of us, and then a rune appeared in front of her.

"Begone Chaos," Luna stared as the rune started to fade. Her sword became thinner. It looked like its width is only a single foot and half now.

"So we won now right?" Erin looked around and seem really tired. Also her eyes are glowing blue.

"Well maybe someone should catch Ron?" Dusty pointed upward and Ron was falling out of the sky.

"Dear Naga, how does he get into these messes," Cordelia flew to catch her husband. Really a good thing he married someone with a flying mount.

"So anyone know how to pilot the ship, because I can only hold it together for so much longer," Erin looked at us.

"No," I looked at her., She was holding the ship together. How much damage did Ridley and Chaos do to it.

"No," Kirito shook his head.

"Why would I?" Jolt looked green again.

"Not this kind," Charlie shrugged.

"You know I don't think anyone here knows how to," I gave a sigh.

"Well what do we do. They killed every crew member. Not one survived," Erin pointed out.

"Poor Kai, he'll never get to shoot Virion for surrendering," I took my hat off and didn't speak. Moment of silence for all the slain men.

"So, we're stuck here," Erin looked annoyed, and more exhausted.

"Oh this is going to suck," Dusty sighed.

"Definitely," Noah groaned.

"Yeah," Kirito ran to the edge and got sick.

"Why did it have to run out now," Jolt got sick as well.

"Maybe I could be help," I turned around and noticed a ship next to ours. With that blue haired guy from Roseanne. One of Virion's men. No he can't be. He's got some blue heavy armor with some gold lining and red and blue cape.

"No way," Lyn gave the guy a smile. Not the friendly smile you give the friend, but a smile you like the person. Wait how does she know this guy.

"Come abroad, We can take you where you need to go," The guy leaned on the edge of the railing and held an axe over his edge.

"How can we trust you?" Charlie pointed out.

"You were just talking about how you need a ship because your crew is dead," The guy looked at us.

"Also we met the guy before," I looked at Charlie.

"You can trust him. He's a dear old friend," Lyn climbed onto the guy's boat.  
"So who is he?" Lissa looked at her.

"Burning blade legend. Knows Lyn. Axe wielder," I thought for a second. "You're Hector,".

"Right," He smiled.

**Author's notice: That's the end now. Still more to come, but we found some interesting information. But have more questions appeared. What happens nexted. Stay tuned in for the next chapter. While you wait please give a review, a favorite, a follow, a share, your favorite part. Also a OC for the Reverse. Its nearing. The time is coming. Can you risk it all for the chance to sign up. All you gotta do is send a PM to me. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Well we don't have any new questions because no seems to ask any more questions. Seriously don't you have any questions. The only questions that won't be asked are spoilers. But the fact that We have had two questions so far is kinda sad. Seriously not one more question. How come I'm doing this FAQ **

****_Ron: How is it a FAQ. I'm pretty sure none of the questions were Frequently asked. _

__**The Tactician Knight: Not the point. **

****_Ron: Questions for The Tactician Knight? _

__**The Tactician Knight: I hate you so much. **

****_Ron: But I'm half you. _

__**The Tactician Knight: what's the other half? **

****_Ron: Quickstep _

__**The Tactician Knight : I hate the Quickstep part. Also Chapter Time. **

Chapter 53

The Secret Dreamer of Bravery

I opened my eyes and noticed wooden boards, and someone's emerald hair and red eyes staring back at me.

"Morning lazy bum," Cordelia smiled at me.

"How many days was I out?" I smiled at her. I've trained enough with my other drive to handle their power. Expect I never used Percival's drive, so I haven't trained with it. Not sure why not, maybe because I never really felt I could use his style of fighting. I hate to admit but mine's more like Quick-step. I tried to make it more my own, or least more like Isaac or Jolt. I made it more unique, but I'm still in Quickstep's shadow. Damn it.

"A week," Cordelia kept smiling at me.

"Just damn. Wait wasn't our ship breaking apart from Chaos and Ridley's attack?," I sat up before. Not sure why it held together so long, but it did. Never thought a bunch of swords could do so much damage.

"We got another ship. That guy from Roseanne Hector appeared with his own ship. We are on the ship Highwind," Cordelia explained.

"His timing was perfect huh," I was surprised by that. Also Hector?

"Apparently someone told him to be there at that exact time, and day. Don't know how that person knew that, but I'm not complaining," Cordelia only shrugged.

"Also how am I not sea sick right now?" I felt any bit of sickness and I have terrible sea sickness. Took my dad two times of being on a boat with me to do that. I'm surprised he didn't blame it on the liquor. Shut up I wasn't underage drinking, I was in a country with a different drinking age. I was on vacation I'm not allowed to live a little?

"I've been giving you medicine. Luna made these drinks Troia that apparently heals. She didn't give it to you before because she only had enough for one drink. This ship had enough supplies so she could make enough to last a whole trip. Hector said the guy who gave him the ship filled it with it, because he knew it would help," Cordelia explained to me.

"How the hell did he know that?" I'm happy for the drink, but how the hell do you know all that.

"I have no idea," Cordelia shrugged.

"Shall we go to the docks?" I sat up.

"Let's," Cordelia gave me a smile and we went to the docks, and I'm going to ignore that sound background. They couldn't wait until night to do that. Anyways we reached the deck and everyone was chatting around. Well most of us. Noah and Olivia are missing. Also I can't see Jolt and Noire, but I can sense there somewhere above me. Probably in the crow's nest. Its a good place for Archer, and Jolt's got keen eyes. Erin and Gaius were sharing some candy. Henry and Dusty were talking about spells. Kirito was trying to talk to Rose, and she kept responding despite the fact he seems not to hear her. Aeron was repeating what Rose said like a translator. Inigo was trying to flirt with Morgan, but she kept staring at Kirito.

"I'm going to see how my dad is doing," Inigo sighed as he was tired of trying with Morgan.

"I wouldn't do that that if I was you," I shook my head.

"Why would you need to check on your dad?" Luna looked at him.

"Someone needs to make sure he takes his medicine," Inigo kept walking towards the door to the rooms. He really is making a mistake.

"Isn't mom with him?," Rose looked at her brother.

"Dude seriously don't go down there," I kept shaking my head, and Inigo really doesn't know what he's about to get into.

"What's going to happen if he goes down there?" Kirito looked at me.

"You'll see," I counted as I heard the door open, and the three screams.

"I NEED EYE BLEACH," Inigo ran through the door to the docks minutes later.

"I don't even want to know?" Rose just shook her head.

"I'll get the eye bleach," Hector walked away from Lyn.

"Why do you have eye bleach?" Link questioned the warrior.

"Because the guy who gave me this pirate ship said I would need a lot of it. When I asked him how he knew this he told me, because its happened before on this route," Hector only shrugged and kept walking.

"LAND HO," Jolt yelled from above me, and I looked up. Yup he was sitting on the edge of the crow nest with Noire. I hope he realizes he shouldn't be on the edge like that.

"Prepare for docking," Hector gave a shout, and I realized something. The guy's feature, the armor he has. His scent. It like a einherjar, because well he is one. That's Hector of Ostia. Then who has his card?

"We're finally here," Kirito gave a yelp, and seemed really happy. I really should have questioned him where we were going.

"Can I please have the eye bleach," Inigo looked at Hector and he just handed it to him.

Anyways after half an hour we finally got all docked up and on to the road to somewhere. Kirito was leading us there. He kept saying we were getting closer, and this time she got to come with. Who the hell is he talking about?

"Hey everyone remember the name we have to give cause we can't really use our real names," I looked at the others. Well the shepherds would know our real name.

"Emerald," Cordelia listed off her name.

"The name Emiya now I guess," Jolt gave the name he gave, and repeated my question to Kirito making sure he was looking at him.

"I'm Rin Yeager," Kirito gave his name. Why he gave himself a last name was weird. Of course the fact he picked those names is hilarious. He even kinda sounds like him I'll admit.

"Caster," Dusty bite into a chocolate bar. Where is she getting all that chocolate. We haven't been near a sweet shop since Ylisse.

"Shadow Blood," Henry smiled brightly probably because he thinking about blood.

"I'm Lancer," Erin only gave a shrug. Probably should admit that's not a name.

"Archer," Noah kept his eyes watching on Rose and Kirito. One of the only classes that works like a name I think.

"I will always be Luna," Luna didn't even care the shepherds might recognize it, but she kept saying that they wouldn't recognize. Why is she so sure of that?

"I've got a sweet one Gurei," Gauis only smirked. I think there's something funny about that, but I really don't know why.

"Berserker," Charlie held his hammer over his shoulders. The fact he's berserker is just hilarious. He's just so calm and cool headed, nothing like a actual berserker. His counterpart makes more sense as one.

"I'm Goel, no Blade, not wait Riku,nah Max," Isil kept fumbling. Yeah he still hasn't decided.

"Just pick one brother, I'm Rebecca," Noire looked looked at her brother.

"I'm Jaffar" Elliot sent a fireball into the air.

"I'm Kairi," Aqua gave a bow. Wouldn't Namine make more sense? I mean you are a blonde.

"Sallya," Tharja held onto Charlie.

"Rizu," Lissa jumped onto Link's back.

"Rider," Link looked at his sword. He got the one that is a name. Thought I don't think he spells it like a name, but since he kept spelling Link differently then he usually does.

"I am Odin, mightiest of all swordsmen," Owain gave out a yell. I think he's going to reveal who he is.

"Lasward," Inigo was staying away from his parents.

"I'm Olivie," Olivia picked that one.

"I'm Saber," I sighed, I hope no one makes a King arthur joke. I really don't want to hear them. Should have just used Sarge.

"Marc," Aeron gave his. Lyn kept smiling at hearing that one.

"Kanna," Morgan gave her own new name.

"Guys we are here," Kirito yelled from the front, and I noticed we were in front of a mercenary building. Oh I know where we are.

"And that's where?" Cordelia looked at our son. She's in a shocker?

"Just make sure she reaches it to the villager. She'll be annoyed if you don't. I don't think I'll be able to talk her out of it," Kirito said no more and he ran in.

"Lancer, Caster. Emerald, and Rider stay with the girl Rin was talking about. I think he's right," I thought for a second, and they were the fastest one on their mounts.

"I'm going I'm with them Saber. I can't let her get hurt," Jolt looked determined.

"Go ahead," I'm not arguing with that look.

"Thank you," Jolt gave a smile.

"Rebecca, Luna, Olivie, and Shadow are with me. We're clearing the right side. The rest of you are on the left. Expect for Archer and Gurei handle the chests first. We need supplies.

"Alright, we might want to go. Rin's been by himself for a while now," Charlie pointed out. Of course now that we had our plan we charged right in. The battle had been begun. The halls ringe the with sounds of swords of blades slashing against each other. We didn't run into anything in the beginning. They had already been killed. Rin, a damn good swordsman. Despite the fact we were winning this fight, something was bothering me. There was a scent that was bothering me. It was the scent of death, blood, and frost. I should know this scent, but why I can't I?

"You're mine," A trickster aimed a bow, and fired an arrow at me.

"Shut up," I sliced the arrow out of the air, and charged at the trickster. I spun my swords, and the trickster fell with his blood spilling from him in the shape of a x. I looked around the hall I was in, and noticed it was pretty much just filled with dead bodies. This just feels too easy now. Then I noticed the bluehead merc running by me.

"I've got the treasure chest and the door," Noah appeared by him in a puff of smoke.

"Which one first?" I watched as Severa chat with Holland. How does he just disappear from the field. Well we can protect him, or maybe no one would attack him.

"The door," Noah only shrugged.

"Go ahead," I moved towards Severa and Holland. Their conversation seem to be over. Noah opened the door, and reinforcement came from the stairs. They turned to face us. Only for Luna, Shadow, Caster, and what was Rose's name again? Whatever they charged right at them and they could handle.

"Holland, stay by me, I'll bring you to the exit," I turned to face the villager.

"Ok, but how do you know my Urg," Holland screamed as a sword pierced his chest. Well how he can retreat right? I know he's not a shepherd, but I've seen people who aren't one retreat. Wait that sword. Its not one of the regular ones. Its blue and covered in frost. Oh blyat its that sword.  
"Sorry about that. He was in the way," Arthas pulled his sword out of Holland's dead body and Holland fell onto the ground. Also why is he covered in so many black bandages. They cover him head to toe. Then again how the hell did he survive falling into river of fire. Dude got to be made of iron or something.

"You fucking bastard," Severa looked like she was about to charge him.

"Bring it on. I would love to kill you. Should make him suffer," Arthas held his sword only in his left hand. Why is he doing that? Isn't his sword two handed? Also is his right arm way longer then his right arm, and kinda just dangling there. Did someone pull his arm off or something?

"I'm going to kill you," Severa yelled and started her charge, and Arthas dodged the strike, and swung his own sword. The sword broke right as it clashed against my Oblivion.

"What the hell did you say?" I glared at him with all my anger.

"I said I'm going to kill her," Arthas looked at his broken sword. "Then I kill the one in the black jacket, and then the one with the red hair. Then the cat,"

"What cat?" Cordelia looked at him confused.

"There isn't a cat?" Arthas was taken back.

"No," I was confused. What gave him the idea we had a cat?

"But isn't Happy a cat?" Arthas was seriously confused now.

"No he's a pegasus," Cordelia shook her head.

"Is he blue?" Arthas asked her. Really can't you see he's not.

"What's does it look like?" Cordelia waved at her clearly white pegasus.

"Can we just kick his ass already," Severa looked really annoyed.

"Yes, and I will be the one doing it. Because you just made the same mistake twice. And you don't even need all the other ones. You pissed me off more then you did that day. No one threatens the people I care about. No one," I glared at him as what he realized he said, and a achievement bar appeared in front of me. The achievement Papa wolf. I think it fits.

"Oh no," Arthas realized how he screwed he was, as I started beating the shit out of him with the achievement bar.

"Who's handling Nelson?" Noah said over the sounds of me beating Arthas.

"I think Berserker is? Also shouldn't you be handling that treasure chest?" Erin looked at him.

"Right," Noah ran off to handle the one he missed. Why didn't Gurei get it?

"My throne, ...my empire," Nelson gave a yell and then a body collapsed against the throne.

"I'm going to get my stuff back," Severa ran off.

"Emerald follow her, and make sure she's ok," I kept bashing Arthas with the achievement bar. This is seriously fun.

"Alright," Emerald went after her her daughter without knowing it that it was her daughter.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn. **

****I went after the girl, and found her looking through a treasure room. Was this girl stealing from this man?

"Yes here it is," The girl held up a ring, I looked like a rounded object with a emerald rose on it.

"Is that a ring?" I tried to get a closer ring. It seems really familar.

"It's MY ring, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it! It's worth more then anything in the world to me... That rat Nelson stole it one night while I was sleeping," Severa placed the ring on her finger hiding it from view.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back," I gave her a smile. I don't know why she seem so hostile.

"...Hmph," She turned away from me. I stood there, not sure what to say. "Wh-what do you want?!"

"Just to thank you for helping us. You fought bravely, er...," I realized I didn't know her name.

"Severa. ...My name's Severa," She said to me not even turning around.

"It suits you somehow. Oh, and my name—," I started to say.

"Cordelia. I know," She said not letting me finish my sentence, but I think I saw a hint of smile.

"Er, yes, that's... But how did you...? I'm sorry, did I introduce myself before?," I don't think I did.

"I guess you must have if I know your name. Gods...," Severa finally turned to face me.

"I...I see. Well, thank you all the same, Severa," I smiled at her. Maybe she heard Saber say it.

"You already said that! And besides, it's not like I did anything special. I was just fighting to get back what's rightfully mine." Severa glared at me.

"Are you referring to that ring? Oh, goodness. It looks exactly like... Ah, I see. That would explain how you know my name. You're a friend of Lucina's, aren't you? ...And you're my child. Isn't that right?," I felt my skin turned pale. Wait that means we have three kids?

"Lonely," Severa grumbled or was that a mumble. Not even sure if she said lonely.

"What was that?" I gave her a smile.

"I SAID I thought you might be lonely, so I came to see you.. You're welcome, " She glared at me. Why did she only shout that first part.

"OUCH, You don't have to yell," Ron yelled from the distance.

"That's very sweet?" I smiled at her.

"D-don't mock me! You don't care! You don't care at all!," She yelling again.

"How could you possibly think that? I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you," I was, but why is she so mad.

"Then why did you leave me? You said you had to fight for what really mattered, and you never gave back. You picked Chrom over me," Severa started to cry.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Severa. I can't answer for my future self. But when I said I was fighting for what mattered, I probably meant you. I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong. At least, that's what I want right now." I gave her another smile. I really meant what I said.

"You think I don't know that...? I mean, I DO know that, but..." Severa tried to wipe her own tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother to you," I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Well, you're still MY mother, which makes you the best mother in the world," Severa smiled at me.

"And the luckiest it seems?" I think I might start tearing up.

"Oh, Mom, I missed you so much! I...I'm sorry I was so mean... I just... I didn't want to lose you again... Promise you won't leave, okay? Promise!," Severa looked at me.

"I promise," I smiled at her "Let's head back to the others,"

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's back. **

****SMACK! Arthas went flying into the wall. I charged right at him again, and stabbed him with the achievement bar.

"Argh," Arthas pulled the achievement bar out of his gut. He looked like he was about to charge, but the achievement bar faded from his hands before he could. "I'm done. I'll get my revenge later. "Dread Fighter get me out of here,"

"You can't run from me," I charged at him only for him to fade into a golden light. "Damn it,"

"Saber, we gotta get out of here. We already finished the battle," Noah grabbed me by the arm.

"Already, back to the boat," I walked away from the hallway, and notice Cordelia and Severa will where back with the group.

"I'll tell the captain our path.," Kirito disappeared in smoke.

"Alright," I shook my head. What's next?

**Author's Notice: Alright thumbs up for whoever gets where the names from. Especially Kirito's. Anyways who knows what will happen next? I'll work on the chapter as soon as I can. Maybe some questions will be answered. Why don't you give a share, follow, favorite, question, your favorite part, or a review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Well another chapter is here and done. Not much to say about this chapter, but we're reaching the end of a arc. Only a couple of chapters and we will reach a new arc. What will be that arc. Well its a arc you guys might like.  
**

Chapter 54

Restoration Wings

We're back in the boat, and thank Naga for Luna's Troia drinks. I really hate boats. Anyways I'm glad we got Severa now. If the shepherds found her, and with Chrom's rage at me. Well I might never met my own daughter. Also Emerald questioned about the fact she had a daughter, and why her sons failed to mention that detail. Rin's response he thought he did mention it. She pointed out he didn't. Emiya just shrugged as if it wasn't a big detail. Now we just on the decks, just waiting for our next part of the hero's path..

"Awh crap,' Kirito turned green. Guess his potion wore off.

"Here," Rose handed him the potion he was suppose to drink. Rin's color turned back to normal and he gave Rika a smile.

"Thanks," Kirito shook his head as if he was trying to shake off the sea sickness.

"Just trying to help," Rose turned away and I'm pretty sure she's blushing, but why? She is hard to read. Marc repeated what Rika had said.

"You're a good friend," Kirito smiled at her. I noticed Archer looking at them and just shaking his head.

"Can we reach land already. If I'm stuck on this boat I'm only to get scurvy or something," Severa gave a annoyed sigh. Pretty sure you aren't going to get scurvy. We have plenty of oranges. I think she's just annoyed by Lasward, and well the fact she can't think of a incognito name. I just call her Tohsaka. I think it fits her.

"Would you like a orange, my favorite ice queen," Inigo held out a orange to her, and she judo flipped him to the ground. Odin handed her one, and she gleefully ate it.

"LAND HO," Jolt and Noire yelled at the top of their lungs.

"We're here," Kirito ran in excitement and fell off the boat,

"Rin, you ok?" Rose and Morgan ran to the edge of the boat.

"I'm ok," Kirito yelled from the water.

"I'll go get him," Rose went to her`pegasus.

Yeah, after that whole mess got handled, we were near a village. I saw one of the villager's face. Pure fucking rage

"Get the fuck out of here," A villager threw a tomato at Jolt, who only sidestepped it. It went and hit Lasward in the face.

"That's a reasonably reaction," Severa smirked at Lasward.

"HOW?," Inigo yelled and another tomato hit him.

"Did you go on a pasta date with a married woman again?" Owain looked at him.

"One time, one time. You aren't going to let that go are you," Inigo gave a sigh, and started to clean the tomato off of him.

"Because you should have known who the woman was, and no," Owain looked at him.

"Why do they hate us so much?" Isil looked around, and ducked as a vase flew at him. That didn't hit Inigo.

"We aren't shepherds," Kirito ducked as someone threw a wagon at him. Why a wagon?

"Then why are we attacking you?" A villager yelled at him.

"Because you think we are shepherds," Kirito pointed out.

"Right because you are one," The villager picked up a table and tossed it at our saber. That's some serious troll logic right there.

"No," Kirito sidestepped the tossed table.

"Rin, you're arguing with a troll," Morgan pointed out.

"Wait Rin, oh my naga. ITS THE SON OF SATAN," A random villager ran off screaming. Hey, he isn't the son of Satan.

"I think we might just want to leave," Noah blocked a vase that went at him.

"Can I kill some of them first?" Dusty smiled as someone threw a candy bar at her.

"No," I looked at her.

"Not even a little killing? Dusty chewed on the candy bar.

"No," I kept looking at her. Why do you want to kill them so much.

"Not even if I give you a cookie," Dusty held out a giant M&amp;M cookie.

"NYET," I yelled in russian, and my accent giving me a dark tone.

"Jeez, calm down," Dusty looked in her hand and noticed the cookie was gone. "Alright which one of you Gurei took my cookie?"

"Sorry I was hungry," Jolt took a bite out of the cookie. It looked like he took three bites out of it. I thought Gurei did it

"You little bitch," Dusty just pounced on him.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, Stay away from him," Noire attacked her.

"Ok, going to have to stop you there," Erin pulled them apart.

"So what now?" Charlie held Noire back.

"Well from what I can tell. Bandits are pretending to be shepherds and robbing these people blind. Their leader is pretending to be Chrom. Apparently none of them have seen Chrom, because they told me he looked like a trickster and is known for wielding a levin sword. Seriously everyone knows Chrom is a paladin and is known for wielding the falchion and only wields that sword. Of course they didn't see his mark of exalt. They didn't even check if he had one," Aeron shook his head, as if he was completely surprised by this village member's being incredibly stupid.  
"And you know this how?" Elliot looked at him.

"Because I'm the crown prince of Ylisse, and I asked them about it," Aeron looked at mage.

"And they believe you?" Elliot pulled out a piece of chocolate and ate it.

"Yes, and I'm am the crown prince. I'm Lucina and Robin's kid," Aeron only shrugged.

"So you are shepherds," That one villager looked readied to toss a menu. Must have already thrown all the dangerous stuff. Wait why are we still standing here if they still going to throw shit at us.

"UNACCEPTABLE. When we get back into town. I'm commissioning paints of all of the shepherds. They will never make this mistake," Fione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No," Link shook his head. Did Chrom and Frederick's support happen? Wow, when did that happen?

"Let's go find these guys and kick their templar asses," Kirito gave a smile and ran off.

"I don't think it right to call them templars," I ran after Kirito.

**VIEW CHANGE: Kirito's turn. **

****So yeah I got a little excited when we reached the land. What its my chance to find Sammie. My dad's journal says this is her recruitment chapter, whatever the hell that means. I've tried three times to get her. Everytime I got there, nothing about bandits. I worried my dad's journal was wrong. This time I got lucky, and bandits were here. So I ran off to find where the book said. Then I saw her talking with that fake Chrom. Not sure how she thinks that Chrom, but maybe she's just happy to be with her dad, she's believing in Chrom.

"Sammie," I yelled her name and she looked around confused. Then she saw me. She ran at me, and then tripped inches from me. I saw that spearhead of her's.

"Kirito is that really you," She looked up at me confused. Well she did just have a conversation about people pretending to be shepherds.

"The only and one, Kirito, the dual blade swordsman," I gripped my swords.

"Then prove it. What's Sammie short for?" She looked at me,.

"Sandwich," I looked at her. There's a reason for that name. Let's just say it involved a picnic, my first meeting with her, and sandwiches.

"Ok it is you. Then why weren't you with the other shepherds?" Cynthia looked at me and smiled.

"Because those aren't the shepherds. That guy is a imposter," I kept looking at him.

"That Dastard," Cynthia flew off.

"Wait up," I felt a scent, and turned around. Standing there was Asuna.

"Hey Joshua. Can't believe you convinced her. I tried to convince her, and failed when she asked me about the name of a boy we both live," Asuna just stood there.

"Why are you here?" I just looked at her. I expected to find Sammie, not Asuna as well.

"I was searching for you. We got separated. I kept wandering around looking, and eventually I decided to staying until you could find me," Asuna gave a smile.

"Alright, let's go help Sammie," I turned to face my opponents.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's Turn. **

****Well I don't know how to respond to what just happened. Well I probably could, but I'm not sure how. I mean the fact as Aeron pointed out no one realized the bandits weren't shepherds. Anyways while running to find the bandits I thought of something. How are we going to recruit Cynthia. We don't have Chrom or Sumia at all. When I got there, I found out we didn't have to. Apparently Kirito works as recruiter.

"I am Chrom of Ylisse, kill those bastards, and I'll make sure you are handsomely awarded," The fake Chrom no Ruger spoke to the merc group.

"He's lying to you. That man isn't Chrom," I blocked a strike from war cleric, and watched as a javelin went into his neck.

"Then who is he?" One of the merc a ranger looked at me.

"Just some bandit. Hell he doesn't even have fire emblem," Morgan sent a blast of elfire straight at a Great Knight.

"Where is the fire emblem?" The ranger merc looked at Ruger.

"Its in a safe back in castle Ylisse. Why would I carry such a rare treasure," Ruger gave a sly smile. That was a good point.

"Then why is he using a levin sword?" I kept asking questions while everyone just kept killing Ruger's man.

"Where is the falchion?" That ranger kept looking at Ruger.

"I thought I use a levin sword to kept my enemies at distance," Ruger gave a smirk,.Yeah that's not a good point. Chrom is known for striking hard with no care of the damage. Thought you need to know his style.

"Then why are you covering your mark of exalt. Its on your right arm isn't it,?" I looked at Ruger. Only way left to prove it. I noticed a sniper readied to shoot me. Only for a rapier to pierce his neck. I couldn't even see the tip of the sword. One second the sniper was aiming a arrow, and then dead. Then I noticed the sniper killer was that red head that Kirito had fought with in final battle with Gangrel.

"Because I'm cold," Ruger looked from the ranger merc to me, and back.

"Show us the mark," The ranger looked around. "All your men are dying left and right. We could help you, but not if your lying to us,".

"No, I'll pay you ten million gold," Ruger kept looking.

"Can we just kill them," Asuna yelled as she killed a sage.

"No," I shook my head. I don't want to fight these guys if we don't.

"How about we do this," Noah appeared in front of Ruger and cut the trickster's right sleeve off. And what do you know he doesn't have the mark.

"That man isn't Chrom of Ylisse. I am Aeron of Ylisse. I promise you if you side with us. Chrom will pay you a good sum," Aeron yelled out.

"What is the name of your group?" The ranger looked at me.

"We are the merc guild known as the Knights of the Fate Oath," I sidestepped a fireball, and attacked the sage that sent it at me.

"Interesting my name is Cole, and these are my Chargers," The ranger Cole turned to face Ruger.

"Screw this. I'm outta here, I don't deserve to die in a drywater place like this," Ruger turned and ran off.

"CLASSIC BLAST," Ruger was stopped in his tracks by a blast of purple fire putting a hole in his chest. Then Jean stepped out from behind a tree

"I'm sorry did you want to kill him. Well how about I fix that by killing you,"

"How are you doing to that? You're surrounded," I pointed out. We already wiped out the bandits and we have the Cole and his chargers now.

"Well when you know how to kill someone in one blow. Numbers don't matter. CLASSIC-Argh," Jean started another attack, only for a kunai to get lodged into his throat. That's gotta hurt.

"Then I guess we can't let you attack," Noah appeared in front of Jean. Slashed him once with Donny and then with the kunais.

"I'm going to kill you. CLASSIC," Jean started to stay, before Olivia stabbed him in the neck.

"Sorry can't let that happen," Olivia removed her sword from the neck.

"Argh, why the neck," Jean looked at her. "You know what Classic,"

"How about no," Inigo attacked him with his own donny. Also Cole fired an arrow at him.

"I hate you so much, CLASSIC," Jean readied another blast only to be cut off from a spear slashing his neck.

"I did it?" Rose looked at the blood on her spear. Yes you did.

"Can people stop going for my neck?" Jean yelled in frustration.

"I wanna try something," Charlie walked up to the guy and swung his hammer right at the guy's neck. Jean went down to the ground, and gave a grasp. He didn't say a word thought.

"What you do?" Noah looked at champion.

"I tried to crush his larynx. Figured if he kept shouting Classic blast, might have stopped him from blasting those attacks,". Charlie looked at ninja.

"Smart," Noah walked up to Jean. The sorcerer gave him a one finger salute, and disappeared in those golden cylinder light.

"So I'm going to chop that up to a victory, but we might want head back to the ship," I looked at them.

"But Joshua can't handle ships," Asuna pulled out a piece of candy and started eating it.

"Luna's got a handle on that, Erikia, or Asuna," Erin looked at her kid. How could she tell? Probably because her hair red like Gurei, but its most likely the eyes. Well the look in her eyes. Its just like Erin's with protectiveness and friendly look. Plus the candy.

"You promise he'll be ok, Amelia" Asuna looked at her mother. Did she call her Amelia.

"Well as long as he takes his medicine," Erin stepped back as if surprised her daughter didn't know her name.

"Where his medicine?" Asuna looked at her mother.

"I have it," Rose gave a sigh.

"GIVE IT TO ME VANESSA," Asuna turned and screamed at the girl. That was unexpected.

"No," Rose looked at her.

"How about we don't start this fight right now. We are on the run technicality," Jolt spoke up.

"What are you talking about Franz?," Asuna looked at the saber. Did she call him Franz.

"Joshua, can explain it on the boat," Jolt gave a sigh.

"Alright," Asuna gave a smile. With that we were on our way back to the boat. Despite not having a plan, but we'll figure that out later.

**Author's notice: Yeah another chapter done, only got a few chapter left of this arc. Which means the Reverse is almost here. So you're chances are running out. Yeah sorry I really don't have much to say about this chapter. Just lend a share, follow, favorite, review, or your favorite part. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Well another chapter another part of the story. Kinda been waiting for this one for a while. Let's just say keep your eyes open.  
**

Chapter 55

The tower

Well after that whole situation handled the boat's got a lot louder. Probably because we have Cynthia, I mean Skye. Also I don't know why, but Kirito is hiding in the shadows.

"Hey Gerik," Asuna ran up to me. Who's Gerik? "Gerik, are you listening,". Why is she looking at me? Oh right I'm Gerik for some reason.

"Yes, Weiss," I shook my head. I have no idea why she calls me Gerik. She calls everyone by a character from Sacred Stones. Expect Charlie. I've gotta check that list Jolt gave me.

"I told you I'm not Weiss. I'm Erikia the restoration queen," She glared at me.

"Sure, but we have false names while we are in incognito. Like I'm Saber," I looked at her.

"Why is mine Weiss? I think Illiytha would work better?" Asuna stood there and thought. The only reason she got Weiss is because Kirito suggested it for her because she couldn't think of one. He gave Weiss because her rapier, and something to do with ice magic. I don't know plus Luna said not to use Illiytha. I don't know why.

"I don't know why. You get one pick and you came up with Ilithya thirty minutes after we agreed on Weiss. Also didn't you have something to ask me," I looked at her.

"Do you know where Joshua is?" Asuna looked at me.

"Who?" I scratched my chin. Who was Joshua again.

"Blue electric spikes. Black jacket, dual sword wielder. Likes sandwiches," Asuna gave me a sigh.

"Oh Rin, I think he's in the crow's nest," I really don't know where is he. Then she ran off. I pulled out the list Jolt gave me.

Ron: Gerik

Cordelia: Syrene, not sure why.

Kirito: Joshua. not sure why maybe because they're both swordsman who take gambles.

Jolt: Franz. I don't even know

Severa: Myrrah. Just how, why? Seriously what the hell?

Gaius: Colm, well he was a thief.

Erin: Amelia, well she is able to become a paladin.

Link: Seth. Ok now that one is just hilarious. She could not have known that one.

Lissa; Natasha. I've really got nothing for this one. Both Clerics.

Aqua: Marisa. Not sure about that one.

Noah: Innes. Well he is our sharpshooter

Olivia: Tethys. well they are both dancers.

Inigo: Ephraim. I find something extremely wrong with that. Because he flirts with her, and she thinks she is Erikia. And I'm not the only one. Emiya wrote by it. Just no.

Rose: Vanessa. I think they're just both pegasus knights.

Charlie: Brendan. The only one that isn't a character from Sacred Stones. He's questioning it so many times. I've asked Hector and Lyn not to tell him who Brendan is.

Tharja: Lute. No clue for that one. Only female mage?

Isil: Forde. He kinda fits the requirement.

Noire: Neimi, both skilled archers.

Brady: Moulder. He doesn't seem like a old man.

Dusty: L'Arachel. Yeah no doesn't fit at all.

Henry: Arthur. HOW IN NAGA's BLAZE DOES HENRY REMIND YOU OF HIM.

Elliot: Ewan. It works I guess.

Owain: Ross: Well maybe it makes sense

Cynthia: Tana, personality works.

The only ones missing from the list are Aeron, Morgan, and Luna. I get Aeron and Morgan because they're from a different timeline. Yet why is Luna not on the list. Man I've got a bad feeling.

"Um guys I hate to tell ya, but we got a giant wave coming," Jolt yelled from the top of the crow nest.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD OF FUCKING NAGA," I turned around and saw a giant wave coming right at us.

"Yeah that's a reasonable reaction," Cole looked at the wave.

"Move away from it," Hector ordered the captain.

"Yeah, its kind of too late for that." The ship captain sighed as the giant wave slammed into the ship. It sent us all over in one strike. How powerful was that wave?

I opened my eyes while under the water. I could only see a couple of us. Lancer, Archer, Rika, Weiss, Rin,Skye, Emiya, and Rebecca weren't anywhere to be seen. I felt someone pull me through the water, and when I was out. I was Happy was chewing on my hood with Emerald looking at me.

"Thanks you," I looked at her. She only smiled as she flew towards the shoreline. I saw the missing members of our group. I did a quick scan of the area. That wave did some serious damage. Thought how we survived it was interesting as well. Cole and his Charger apparently have horses that can walk on water, because they're pulling people out of the water and riding them to the shores. So are Erin's Ampy and Link's Epona. Also our flier were getting people out of the water.

"I'll get the others," Cordelia looked at me as Happy landed on the shores. I slid off, and scanned the shore. Most of us were there. Lancer was sitting on the shore, her eyes glowing blue. Pretty sure she's the one making it so the horses aren't drowning. I also noticed Rin was standing over Weiss with his swords out , and two parts of our broken ship lying right between her. I think he slashed them to protect then. Then I noticed even further down was Emiya lying over Rebecca with a part of the ship piercing his chest. Oh my Naga. I ran over to them I saw how far the ship piece wnet. It was inches from Rebecca. Emiya took the full brunt to protect her. How did that happen.

"Jolt," Cordelia ran over with Tohsaka.

"You're suppose to call me Emiya," Jolt collapsed onto the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Noire looked at Jolt with tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you need to ask that. Do I have to spell it out," Jolt leaned over in pain, and kissed Noire right on the lips, then collapsed back on the ground. "I like you Noire, sorry I'm saying it too late,".

"Jolt, someone heal him," Noire hit Emiya on the chest around his wound.

"Let me help," Luna pulled out her sword and just tapped her sword on his chest and a blue dragon mark flashed on his chest. Luna moved her sword.

"What was that suppose to do?" Noire screamed at her.

"What was needed" Luna removed the part of the ship from his chest. Now all the blood is rushing out of him.

"Oh dear naga, That's going to cause more damage," Lissa held her staff. The light started to glow, and after a few seconds it faded.

"He's good right," Noire looked at her, barely able to get the words. Her voice was almost completely broken.

"No I'm sorry. His wounds were too severe. I couldn't heal him," Lissa started to cry. Jolt. My son, he died for someone he cared about. He didn't deserve this. He was a good guy. Why did he have to die.

"Just wait," Luna didn't even open her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO WAIT. THAT WAS MY OLDER BROTHER, AND HE'S DEAD," Severa walked right up to Luna, and slugged her right in the face. I'll admit I was about to do that.

"3...2..1..," Luna opened her eyes, and suddenly I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Jolt gasping for air. What the hell? He just died. How is he alive? Was Lissa lying?

"JOLT," Noire screamed his name, and hugged him.

"How am I alive?" Jolt looked utterly confused.

"I casted a spell known as Reraise. It allowed people to come back even from the brink of death," Luna gave a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm not taking back my punch," Severa looked at her.

"Before you ask, I can only use it for a person once, and it takes too much of my mana to cast more once a week. So I will not be able to use any magic for the next week. Also I need to cast it a single minute before death," Luna looked around.

"That's sucks," Gaius looked at her.

"No what sucks is we have no base," I gave a sigh. I'm happy everyone is alive, but we have no way to keep that. We don't have any supplies with us. No base, and no plan. We really got nothing here.

"Maybe I can help you," A girl's voice spoke to us. I looked around to see it who was it. Somehow the voice sounded weird. Like it wasn't the way it was suppose to sound like. Then I saw who it was suppose to be. Some random girl with short pink hair, a blue villager shirt, and plaid skirt with orange boots. So weird.

"Um who are you?" I looked at the girl.

"I'm Backstabber Auros," The girl looked at me. "I'm from a village nearby. We been attacked from these bandits nearby. If you nice soldiers could clean them out maybe you could take their forts for you. They got a epic tower, and a cool fort by the water," The girl looked at me with a smile. I couldn't tell if was creepy or crazy.

"I'm sorry did you say your name was Backstabber Auros?" Noah looked at her.

"No I said Packstaller Auros," She smiled at us.

"Pretty sure I didn't read that," Kirito spoke up. Wait did he say read.

"That name still doesn't sound right," Dusty pointed out.

"She's a little girl," Charlie pointed out. She is, but something not right.

"Even if its a trap, we'll kill you. That's the deal," Luna looked at the girl. "And I'll make sure are it. By Pandora's wrath,".

"K, now here's the places," Packstaller Auros pulled out a map and showed us where the bases were.

"Cole can you take the fort?" I looked at the ranger.

"It will be no issue for my chargers," Cole held his silver bow.

"Alright, well I guess the towers are Knights. Move out. Send a fireball if your base is safe," I told him.

"Understood," Cole marked the spot on his mark, and he and the chargers moved out. We went on our path. I've got a bad feeling.

**VIEW CHANGE: Chaos's turn. **

****"Hey Thoaria, I'm got good new," I ran into the throne room of the tower. I don't know why it had a throne room. Apparently the overlord who had it before liked thrones. Thoaria sat on the throne sharpening her axe.

"Which is," Thoaria swung her axe.

"Sheogorath said the heroes are riding to us, Should be here in a hour or so. I'm glad they're finally here. I think Sheogorath enjoyed being a little girl too much," I shook my head.

"Good. I spent so much time planning this. I was hoping that wave would cause some of them to suffer, but Erin had to get in my way. I'm going to make her suffer," Thoaria ran her finger across her axe.

"Don't forget to use all those devices I got you," I gave her a smile. If I upset her she will use them on me.

"I'll use them very well. I'm especially thankful for the new shock collar," Thoaria gave a smile. "By the way, Star looking for you. Said she finally found a Dairy Queen,"

"DAIRY QUEEN," I disappeared in my anti-order haven.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's in charge. **

****We reached the tower, and are traveling through it. Something wasn't right. Not one bandit was around. I don't think they're trying to ambush us, because I can't sense anyone but us. Thought Erin's scent seem twice as strong, but kinda dark and not dark.

"Ok its way too quiet," Noah held his bow out.

"Where are the bandits?" I thought I heard a whip, and looked down. A whip of winds was wrapped around me. Oh now I get it.

"I'm not a bandit, but maybe I can give you the fight you're looking for," Thoaria held the wind whip and swung it around slammed me into the wall. She kept the swing going, dragging me through the wall.

"You damn cyka," I coughed out a piece of rubble. I'm not sure how I survived that.

"You know I know what the means now. I'm also a extremely good at torturing the shit out of people," Thoaria gave a creepy grin. "Also Aurion said I can't kill you. He did say I only have to leave you alive and in fighting condition,".

"When did you learn what cyka mean?" I struggled to look up.

"I asked Aurion after our fight," Thoaria held her axe. "I'm going to enjoy this,"

"I'll shut you up," Dusty charged straight at her.

"How about no," Thoaria pulled out a small object I think its a dart. She stabbed Dusty right in the neck. Dusty fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"What you do to me," Dusty yelled in pain.

"Its my paralyzing darts. You can't move at all now," Thoaria looked around. "Who's next?"

"My turn," Noah appeared behind her, only for Thoaria to dodge his strike, and clasp a collar around him. Then it started to shock him.  
"Leave them alone, " I got back on my feet, trying to ignore the damn pain.

"Shut up," Thoaria moved her whip sending me flying to the ground. with it crumbling as she threw me. I lost conscious as I hit the ground.  
When I finally woke up. I heard screaming. Sounded like Dusty screaming. Gods what is Thoaria done to them.

"HELP ME," Dusty screamed louder.

"Dusty," I got on my feet, and limped towards her voice. I couldn't run. Thoaria busted my right leg. Damn. I shouldn't have listen to that girl.  
"PLEASE SOMEONE," Dusty sounded like she was crying.

"Dusty," I turned the corner and saw her. A giant piece of rubble was crushing her right leg.

"Ron, please help," She looked at me.

"What happened?" I limped towards the rock. I don't know if I completely lift it. Maybe I might want to use Tactician Knight. With Percival's strength I could use it. Maybe even I might be able to beat Thoaria. Maybe I could use some distance attacks. I mean he had shadow magic.

"Thoaria, we tried to charge her all together. She pulled out some kind of firebomb, and threw it. It broke the ground, and separated us. Just lift the rock enough so I can slip out," She looked at me.

"Alright," I gripped the rock, and felt the power of Tactician Knight drive flow through me. I drew a breath, and lifted. Even with all the strength Percival was giving me. I could only lift the rock only a few feet. Thankfully it was enough. Dusty slid away from rock, and stood up.

"Thanks," Dusty gave a smile.

"No problem," I dropped the rock, and turned around. I only take so much time in my drives. The longer in them, the more weaken I am after it. I can't afford being out for two long. I turned to face my comrade, and then a bad feeling. Why wasn't Iris with Dusty? She had Iris before.. Also a firebomb would leave some mark. She doesn't have a mark on her. That's Star, her counterpart.

"Well let me repay you," Star drew her axe and slashed at me. I ducked another the blow.

"Nice try Star," I drew Arondite, and charged at her. I swung it in a downward slant. Star stepped back and blocked it.

"Ooh you figured it out. You really should get better at telling the difference," Star broke the parry and slid back.

"Well you do look exactly like her," I pulled out my dragon art tome. Please let it work. I opened the tome, and saw my spells. All of them were Shadow Dragon magic. Thank you Naga.

"Couldn't have noticed my axe," Star started to chuckle.

"Just shut up, Dragon Art Shadow bolt," I aimed my hand like I was firing a gun. Maybe with Percival's skill with a gun I won't have issue with aim. I fired a blast and hit her square in the chest sending her flying back.

"So going for range," Star stood back up.

"I'm taking a advantage of what I can do. Dragon Art; Shadow Dragon Roar," I drew a breath and let out a roar of roars.

"You know why do you kept shouting your attacks. Seriously wouldn't that not screw up a sneak attack," Star held up a shield not even harmed by my attack.

"Where you get a shield?" I stared at her.

"Oh my love Chaos gave it to me. He's got all kind of this in that Chaos realm his magic makes. He's got a palace in there," Star smiled at her shield.

"Wait did you call him love?" I stared at her.

"Yeah, I'm dating him. Also he gave me another gift. Said it would be super helpful," Star put away the shield and took out some kind of purple orb.

"And a orb going to help you how?" I looked at her confused.

"Like this." Star threw the orb and it disappeared into a portal.

"Still confused-argh," I felt something slammed into my back. I fell to the ground. The orb disappeared again.

"That orb will go through the seas of chaos and back just to hurt people. As long as I will it. You can't stop the attack," Star gave a laugh. "The perfect way to defeat a person who can dodge attacks by reading them. Chaos showed me how to use it. He used it on Jean," Star walked towards me.

"Argh," I screamed in pain as the orb kept attacking me.

"I wish I could kill you, but Aurion says he has to be the one to do," Star gave a sigh.

"Why do you do this?" I looked at her.

"Why? Because I meant to. All my years here, I was given one job. To make Dusty suffer. She wants to believe in her friends, and I'm here to make sure she can't. Ever friend she makes, I get rid. I kill them, and get rid of the bodies. I convinced them that I'm her, and then bye bye," Star gave a sob. "And then Dusty's all alone in her despair,".

"Damn you," I yell in pain.

" Sacred art: Air slash," That voice, I'm done for. I looked at the attack because I'm pretty sure its aimed to kill me. Instead it slammed into Star and the orb sending her flying, and slashing the orb in two.

"Aurion why you do that?" Star looked at my counterpart.

"I missed, sorry. The orb got in my way. Anyways you might want to let me handle this one," Aurion walked into my sights. "You might want to talk to Chaos, apparently he's crying in his haven,".

"Oh I made a mistake," Star ran off.

"Here drink this," Aurion held out a elixir.

"Um," I grabbed the drink. Why would he give me a elixir? Its probably poison

.  
"No I didn't poison it. I just thought you might want to be at full strength. I want a fair fight," Aurion took the elixir and forced it down my throat. My strength returned and I stood back up.

"Thanks I guess," I stood my stance, and gave the best brave look I could.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's turn. **

****Two fighters staring each other. One holding a stance holding out his sword reading a charge. Giving his best brave face. I love the moment like these. I live for them.

"Come at get it," Ron charged at me going for a vertical slash. I drew Pandora, and intercepted it.

"I see you went with The Tactician Knight Drive. Trying to match me strength for strength. A nice choice," I broke the parry.

"I'll beat you," Ron swing again. I blocked the strike again. He kept going. Our two swords sending sparks on all around. Ron trying to find a weakness in my stance. A opening to take advantage of. He kept going. He jumped around, trying to move. He kept going getting a fiercer look. I held my left hand over Pandora's hilt. I swung my sword mid one of his swings. He slided under it. I turned around and faced him.  
"Dragon Art: Shadow Dragon Roar," He drew a breath and roared. The blast of Shadow went right at me. I drew Pandora and slashed right through it.

"A roar was a good shot, but not really the best option. I'm glad you got your Dragon Art tome. If only you could use it full power," I gave a sigh. He's getting there, but still pretty far away.

"What do you mean. I'm not using its full power?" He looked at me.

"This isn't the first time I've seen it," I gave a smirk.

"You don't have it," He looked scared for a second.

"Nope. Unlike the original version you wrote. I don't get further then Sacred Art, meaning I get the inferior version," I only shrugged. My magic might have been weaker, but that was a long time ago.

"What do you mean? How have you seen with more power?" Ron was losing that brave face.

"I've seen it before," I rolled my shoulders. "Just in another time, with another you,"

"You're from the future timeline, Lucina's or Morgans?" Ron took a step back.

"Yes and No, There so many timelines, so many versions. We exist in every versions. There's always a version of you, and I'm always hunting you down," I looked at him smirking.

"Always," He gripped his blade tightly.

"Yup, Maybe you survived a couple bouts with me. I wouldn't know. I've never had to release up to my third seal," I looked at him.

"Third seal," He looked confused.

"I've got seven seals. All my strength is sealed evenly through seven seals. Against you I've never released more then a third seal," I watched as his look of his bravery turned into despair.

"Never fought me with full strength?" Ron said his voice almost breaking.

"Nope, maybe you can change that today," I gave him the challenge. How did will he respond?

"I've got idea," Ron smirked and gave his brave look. "Drive Change: Ultima-,"

"WHY WOULD YOU USE THAT," I slammed into him sending him into the wall. Didn't they tell him the risk of using that technique. I looked at him. He wasn't in his drive anymore.

"You damn fool," I held Pandora. "The gods have abandoned you. I open the seal holding in all the darkness in. Pandora exploded sending blasts of light slashing all through him. How could he be so stupid.

"ARGH," He screamed in pure pain.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEARLY DID?" I slammed my fist into him sending him into the wall. I charged at him again, slamming him into another wall. I kept going sending him into wall after wall. I didn't stop until he was out cold. "Damn idiot, Maybe you realize after the wait time is over,".

**VIEW CHANGE: Charlie's turn. **

****No one expected it to go like this. Thoaria sent our whole group to the ground. Everyone's suffering from being tortured. Only me, Luna, and Erin are still standing. Everyone else is just in pain. Either from darts, collars, and air bubbles that are stopping them from breathing.

"Why?" Erin yelled at her counterpart.

"Because I'm suppose to. You want to protect your friends. I'm here to make sure you can't. I tortue because I'm your opposite. Every friend you make just puts another on my list. I'll break everyone you met. That's my whole reason for existing," Thoaria gave a crazy laugh.

"I'll stop you," Luna charged at her. Thoaria let her attack her, and wrapped under collar around her. She stepped back, and let the collar blast her. Luna screamed.

"Music to my ear. Huh," Thoaria looked confused, she looked like she was hearing someone talking to her. "What? How? Your kidding. Wait oh my naga. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it right? What why? Ok I understand. I'm be going. Again I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know," Thoaria waited for seconds before she spoke any of those words. Like someone was talking to her. She turned around. She started removing all the devices from everyone.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"Play time is over," Thoaria walked towards the window of the tower. "Be glad I kinda got someone pissed off I didn't mean to. Only reason I'm letting you go," Then she jumped out the window. I heard the sound of wyverns and then she was gone.

"I'm going to find Saber," Cordelia ran off. He was the only one messing. This has been one hell of a day.

**Author's Notice:Before you ask. Yes I changed some names around. With a bigger cast, its harder to figure out all the nicknames that would work. So I changed them around, so I could make it work. Well that's another chapter down, and we learn something interesting about the counterparts and Aurion. Also what is the true power of Dragon Art. What is the reason why Aurion didn't want Ron to use that drive. When will be the fated battle? Who is Luna? Are Jolt and Noire together. Who did Thoaria piss off? Did Chaos and Star ever get to Dairy Queen. I may answers these questions next time. While you wait, how about sparing a review, question, a favorite, a follow, a share, you're favorite part. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Y**ea**h this chapter took away too long to start, and write. Why mostly because of the fact I kept rethinking of what I was planning for this one. Also I need to stay away from Fire emblem Fates forums. Pretty sure they're all filled with people whining. Like what the theme of Fates was. Which apparently they have made a mistake about. Because its Birthright not Bloodlines Also why are you judging as game that's not even let's get started.  
**

Chapter 56

The Hero's Fall

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's TURN! YES THERE A REASON THERE'S ONE OF THESE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. **

We won the battle, and claimed the tower. We didn't flee from it. Well we couldn't flee from the base. Cole and his chargers didn't send up a flare, so we did. Despite the fact the enemy knew where we were, we could still hold the tower rather easily. Cole came with his chargers, and apparently they did have to fight a group of bandits. We talked about claiming the fort as a base, but Cole said it was too broken to use as a good base. So the towers been our home since that day. Everything was ok, except for one thing. Ron hasn't woken up since that battle. I found him lying on the ground, badly bleeding and unconscious.I brought him to Lancer, Bredy, and Rizu. They healed him, but he didn't wake up. That was two weeks ago. Its Morning, everyone's in Ron's room trying to see if he'll wake up. Well Noah and Olivia aren't here. I guess they are still asleep. Luna the only one who doesn't seem to care at all.

"Ron," I ran a hand through his hair. He looked so pale, and wasn't breathing at all.

"Why is Otets like this?" Jolt slammed his fist into the wall, Rebecca moved to comfort him.

"Damn it," Kirito gave a roar of anger.

"Daddy," Severa looked at him, half tears, and half frown. "How could you break your word?"

"We're really back to this?" Link shook his head.

"I don't know why he's like this. We healed his injuries. Why won't he open his eyes?," Lissa held her staff.

"I don't know why Sarge isn't waking up, but I think its different then last time he was like this," Erin looked in thought.

"Tharja, could you use that spell that you used that wake me up?" Charlie looked at her.

"No I wish I could, but I don't have the supplies. I've been trying to find them, but I can't," Tharja only shook her head.

"Great," Charlie looked at Ron.

"Oh are you kidding me? You really don't know what happening?," Luna spoke up clearly annoyed.

"What are you talking about? " Jolt yelled at her.

"He's not dying, plus he's been in states like this. He in state like this after using drives right?" Luna pointed out.

"But he's never been pale from it?" Dusty bit into a chocolate bar.

"Nor has he even been resting for two weeks," Erin looked at her.

"But he has spent long time in them. He tends to use those forms against Counterpart. He always spends more time the more power he wastes. He must have used too much power," Luna only shrugged.

"Makes sense," Kirito only shrugged.

"His scent is getting stronger," Jolt looked at him.

"And does he seem like less pale?" Charlie looked at Ron's unconscious body. He did seem less pale.

"See what I mean. Give him a couple of days, and Saber will be back," Luna shrugged.

"Well who leads till then?" Dusty crumpled the wrapper of her bar.

"Did Otets pick someone to lead if he couldn't lead?" Aqua spoke up.

"He didn't tell me if he did," I only shook my head.

"Well I'll get Noah, he should be here if we decide," Erin walked out of the room.

"I wouldn't do that," Jolt yelled after her.

"Why?" Link gave Jolt a questioning look.

"Why do you think?" Jolt looked at him. Then Erin screamed, and I heard her footstep running.

"Damn well then forget about it. Now why was he doing that now?" Link gave a chuckle.

"Because he wasn't worried about Ron. Maybe he was the only one to think of Ron resting from Drives," Luna looked at me.

"Hey, I'm going into town to grab a drink. Anyone wanna come along?" Erin stuck her head out of the door red as tomato.

"OOOH me," Lissa cheered out literally seconds after Erin finished her questions.

"Yeah. I'll join you," Link only smirked at Lissa, clearly trying to hold a chuckle back from how much Lissa really enjoys getting drunk.

"Why don't you just use eye bleach?" Inigo held up a bottle of Eye bleach.

"Because I need to kill the memory as well," Erin left the room.

"Well I'm out of here. Elliot, want to come with me to check out that sweet shop we saw?" Luna looked at the mage.

"Sure," Elliot smiled at her and they left the room.

"There was a sweet shop," Dusty ran off.

"Henry?" Charlie. looked at him.

"I'll make sure she doesn't give herself a sugar crash...again. WITH BLOOD, Nya nya nya," Henry gave his creepy smile and ran after Dusty.

"Um Joshua, do you want to check out that sandwich shop?" Rose looked at the saber, but he didn't respond. Emiya tapped Rin on the shoulder and he turned to face his glanced in Rika's direction. Rin turned and faced Rika.

"Did you need something Rika?" Kirito looked at the pegasus knight.

"She asked you if you wanted to go to that sandwich shop," Jolt gave a sigh.

"Oh you mean Subway, yeah, let's go," Kirito grabbed Rika by the arm, and ran off.

"That's not going to work out well you know?" Noire looked at Emiya.

"No. Then again I'm surprised she actually asked him," Jolt only shrugged.

So wait there is a subway but no dairy queen?," Charlie rested on his hammer.

"So shall we head to that bakery?" Noire smiled at Jolt. "YOU PROMISE ME YOU WRETCH,"

"Yeah, let's go. Miss Queen of snipers," Jolt held her hand and left the room with the archer.

"How dare Syrene ask out Joshua," Erikia ran after Rin and Rika.

"I'm going to train. Odin you want to train with me," Severa looked at the myrmidon.

"We can work on your special moves," Owain gave a smile. Severa blushed and turned away.

"As if," Severa turned away from him.

"Would you like to train with me my fair ice queen," Inigo looked at my daughter, and held out his hand. She grabbed it and judo-flipped him. Good job.

"Let's go Odin, but no special moves," Severa grabbed Odin and dragged him out of the room.

"But," Owain said with a tone of sadness.

NO," Severa sounded annoyed.

"So what now?" Charlie looked at me.

"I'm going to stay here until Ron wakes up," I sat in my chair and opened my book. I removed my bookmark and continued to read from where I left off. Kirito had just beaten that whiny bitch Oberon.

"Alright, Syalla why don't we go to that bookstore," Charlie gave her a smile.

"I would like that," Tharja smiled at him. Wow never thought I see that. Then they left. Things were quiet. Only thing I could hear was Ron's breathing was increasing.

"So what did you guys need?" Noah looked at me.

"Oh nothing now," I didn't look up.

"He's still asleep," Noah looked at him.

"Seems like it," Olivia appeared from behind Noah.

"Man, how long you going to sleep Nighty?" Noah shook his head. "What drive did you use that took this much energy out of you?,".

"Urgh, where am I?" Ron opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ron," I hugged him tightly.

"Cordy, too tight, can't breathe," Ron tapped me on the wall.

"Sorry, I'm just glad your ok," I felt my face get wet. I'm crying now. "But Luna said you take maybe just another couple of days,".

"Guess she was wrong," He smiled at me.

"So what happened?" Noah questioned Ron.

"I got into a fight against Star, and she promptly kicked my ass, and I'm pretty sure she was barely trying. Then Aurion appeared and he kicked my ass. I was going to try out a new drive, but he stopped me before I could," He gave a sigh.

"Well at least your ok. I was worried about you," I slapped him across the cheek.

"Hey-,," He started to say, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Please don't me make me worry about you. Before I met you I had already lost enough people I care about. My entire squad dying as I fled, because they decided I was the only one who could make it. I couldn't do anything to save them. I couldn't help them. I can't lose you too," I looked at him tears running down my face.

"Hey I've got no intention of dying anytime soon. I'm not leaving you. I won't let you go through that pain again. Even death won't stop me.I'll still be your side. I'm your knight. You hear me. I promise that," He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Is it part of your oath?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Aye. I swear it. Part of my knight's oath. I will always beside you. Even death won't stop me," He pulled out his knight crest and stared at the emerald crest. "I swear it on this symbol of the Emerald Knight,". I felt a strong wind blow through the room.

"That was sweet," Olivia smiled at the scene. It was.

"So much fluff," Noah gave a laugh.

"Can I get something to eat please. I'm really hungry. Like really really really hungry," Ron looked at us.

"I wonder why," Noah kept laughing.

"Let's go in town, and find something," I smiled at him.

"Alright," Ron got out the bed and we left the room.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON's Turn. **

****I'm sitting on tower's roof staring at the setting sun thinking what to do. We were suppose to end up on a hero's path. Plus Aurion's from another timeline. Gods what timeline is he from. Lucina's, Morgan's. Another timeline that we don't know about. Also I've never faced him at full power. Hell I don't think I've even faced him at half power. I couldn't figure out the math of his seals. Man I don't know what to do. How can I beat him? Huh what was that?

"Fell Dragon Art: Wing Slash," I swung my arm as black shadow like blade came from arm and went flying towards whoever made that sound.

"Woah," Erin hiccuped and ducked from the blast. "What was that for?".

"Sorry I'm on edge. I did just get my ass kicked by two counterparts," I leaned against the roof.

"When did that happen?" Erin kept hiccuping. "After your loooooooong nap,"

"Before the nap. When did I have time after the nap?" I looked at her. She seem out of it. Was she doing all day?

"Right you're still in the nap," Erin lied on the roof.

"No," I looked at her.

"Really, when you wake up?" Erin sat up and looked really lost.

"About six hours," I looked at her.

"How long was I in the tavern?" Erin looked at the sky.

"Are you drunk?" I gave a shrug. Would explain a lot.

"Probably? Why are you up here anyways? You're not going to jump are you?" She almost looked worried.

"No I'm not planning on jumping. I just like being high up," I felt someone pulling on my hood, I turned my head, and noticed it was Erin.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Erin looked at me.

"Erin, how am I suppose to do this. I fail at as a leader. I led us into a trap? I'm not strong enough. Why don't you lead. You could do better then me," I stared at the sun.

"I can't take it. Plus you aren't a bad leader. So you had a bad day. We won. You led us through every battle. We've won every battle. So you had a bad day. We got led into a trap because you were trying to be a good person. You got the heart. Everyone believe in you, but you," Erin looked me right in the eyes.

"I can't lead. I'm not strong enough. My own counterpart can kill with ease. Without using his full power. I've never won against him, and I can't. Not even my full power matches half of his. Everything I do is nothing. I can't be Quick-step, I can't be better then him. I'll always be second best," I slammed my hand onto the roof, tears running down my face. Everything I'm doing. Everything I try, but I'm failing.

"Stop crying," Erin looked at me. "You're not weak, and you don't need to be Quick-step. You're you. Remember what I told you, after your first fight with Aurion," She passed me a napkin to dry my tears.

"That I've got to find my own strength," I looked at her. "And I tried to?"

"You didn't try to. You did. I saw. You grew stronger. Your style changed, and I saw how Quick-step fought. You guy are away different with your style. How do you wield your swords?," Erin looked at me.

"A reverse grip," I scratched my chin. When did she met Quick-step?

"Different. He used a two-handed sword. Plus he straight up attacks, you do that a little, but you focus on moving around. Keep your opponent guessing," Erin looked at me.

"So what?" I looked at her.

"You are different people. Don't think that you need to be Quick-step. Frankly I like Ron better then Quick-step," Erin gave a smile.

"Don't lie to me," I whispered under my breath, not wanting her to hear me.

"And maybe you can't fight Aurion alone, but you aren't alone. Just because your the hero doesn't mean you got to do everything by yourself. You have a guild, a team, We'll help you," Erin looked at me.

"Why are you the one trying to comfort me?" I looked at her. If anyone was worried I figure it be Cordelia, or Kirito, or Jolt. Hell Severa seem more likely. Also Charlie, since he's pretty much support, and balances things. Plus he's like a brother to me.

"Because I can, and I felt like I needed to. Plus its why I am here. I want to protect my friends. Thoaria told me that's my oath. I want to protect my friends," Erin looked at me.

"And you comforting me does that how?" I looked at her.

"Because I don't need to take a strike for you. You can take care of yourself in a battle, but you need someone to remind you to believe in yourself. That's how I'll protect you. I'll make sure you don't fall into despair. Cause I know you'll keep doing your best, as long as you aren't despairing," Erin poked me.

"Hey anyone here?" A familiar female voice yelled out. Erin looked like she didn't hear it. She must be yelling from the bottom of the tower. I grabbed Erin by the neck, and ran my full might down the tower. Why did I grab Erin? One so she doesn't fall, and whiplash.

"I'm just going to be right back," Erin ran off. Right probably shouldn't have done that with the drunk girl.

"So someone was here. Good," Persia, one of the pegasus knights of Ylisse stared at me. BLYAT. "I've got something to tell you?".

**Author's Notice: Well another cliff hanger. Sorry I really like cliff-hangers. So how did Rose and Kirito's date go? Did Erikia get taught? Did Dusty get a sugar crash? Is the guild screwed? Do you have any question I'm not asking because I realized that kinda ruins the FAQ. Anyways review, share, favorite, follow, question, offer a OC. The Reverse is near. Its almost time for it to make its appearance, so your chance is running out. Do you have the courage to risk your life to protect another world. Send me a message with a OC or two if you are able to risk it all. Also share your favorite part. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Another day, and another chapter. Thought after this chapter my chapter rate might slow down a tad bit. Maybe a tad bit. Mostly it will slow down a lot. I'm might have a couple of days off to write, since I no longer have my job anymore. No I wasn't fired, I quit, because I found another job in restaurant business. A new restaurant that hasn't opened just yet, but I do start training soon, and my summer vacation ends on Monday. So back with homework and classes. So I'll spend what time I can writing, but can't guarantee any dates for uploads. I'll probably get them done on Saturdays, but that's only once a week sorry.  
Anyways Chapter Time.  
**

Chapter 57

DIZ

I looked at Persia dead founded. Not sure how a Ylissean Knight found us. I blame Odin. Persia just stared at us.

"So what I miss?" Erin ran back to us, completely unaware that there's a Ylissean Knight in the room with us.

"Pegasus Knight," I looked at Erin, and then to Persia.

"Actually I'm a wolf priestess now. I lost my pegasus," Persia lowered her head. Since when was wolf priestess a class, and what kind of class is it?

"Oh, OH," Erin realized what happened.

"So can I tell you what was I going to tell you?" Persia looked at us.

"Wait you aren't arresting us, or going to bring to a execution?" I looked at her shocked. Sure we could fight her off, but I really don't want to kill a member of the Ylisseans Knights.

"Also how did you find us?" Erin looked at her.

"How did I find you. My wolves found your scent," Persia pulled something out of her bag, and tossed it to me. It was a silver trench coat. Actually it was my silver trench coat. The one I stopped wearing after I got the one I wore now. I wondered what happened to it.

"Thank you," I placed the jacket into my backpack.

"Anyways not going to bring you just too much paperwork. Thought if you help me maybe I won't have to do so much See I've got some questions, and a request. If you take care of them, I'll tell Lord Chrom you guys were no where near here," Persia looked at us.

"And we are going to believe you?" I looked at her. She could be lying.

"I like to point out. I'm one person against all of you. Kinda out numbered anyways. You could easily take me out or prisoner. So let's use this time to actually help each other," Persia looked at us. She has a point.

"Alright, Erin, get the others into the meeting room," I looked at her.

"On it Sarge," Erin took off running.

"So where's the meeting room?" Persia looked at me.

"BLYAT," I realized I didn't even know where it was. Probably should had Erin show. I've literally been out for our whole time here basically. Hell not even sure if we had a meeting room. Thought Erin didn't get confused when I mentioned one, so I guess we have one.."JOLT, KIRITO, SEVERA,"

"Yes," Jolt appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Can you show us where the meeting room?" I looked at my son. Why was he the only one to respond.

"Follow me," Jolt showed us where it was.

Afterwhile everyone finally met into the meeting room. Everyone sitting at round wooden table. Persia giving a sly grin while drinking from her canteen.

"So what are your questions?" I looked at her leaning forward, holding my hands up, Thought held together.

"We've been hearing reports of four strange warriors attacking the Valmese troops. A silver haired swordsman who uses incredible speed, and boasts about courage. Another dark haired swordsman with a giant sword tactically taking down Valmese knights. Another silver haired swordsman with raging dragon abilities. Then a blue haired swordsmen with lightning based abilities, and storms always following him. Chrom would like to recruit them. Do you know anything about them?," Persia looked at me. I do know those four swordsman. Persia was talking about Quickstep, Percival, Jolt, and Isaac. My spirits, but how did they get here?

"I can give you their names. The speed swordsman is known as Quickstep. Percival is the tactical one. Jolt Zacks is your dragon boy. Isaac is the lightning swordsman. How you'll find them I have no idea," I looked at Persia, and thought to my spirits. They were oddly silent, like they weren't in there.

"Alright, well I'm only asking for Taylen, Eleanor, Eillie, and Julianna. They were the ones who were suppose to find them. I thought I ask, Now my second question is Do you want to be shepherds again?" Persia looked at us.

"Are you serious?" I looked at her.

"Who is Jolt Zacks, and why does he share the same name as me," Jolt looked confused by that.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Persia looked at us.

"Yes," I nearly yelled at us.

"Well then I might have a way you can repair the bridge with Lord Chrom," Persia gave a smirk.

"Tell us," I looked at her.

"There's a fort where someone very especially which would help in the war effort, and we finally take Fort Steiger," Persia looked at us.

"Wait, wait wait wait. You haven't claimed that yet. Wasn't that the next part of the plan? Its been like a month," Link looked at her.

"Yes, we were suppose to head there after we went to the Mila tree. We ran into some issues with Risen, and Valmese troops. We got more troops with the rest of the future kids Lucina told us about, and Robin's map," Persia looked at us. "Thought after we left for a second we had Basilio and Flavia lead the remaining troops. Then Basilio's son Marcus got captured and well Ferox had to retreat," Persia looked at us.

"You want us to take the free Marcus don't you?" Noah looked at Persia leaning back in his chair.

"Yes," Persia pulled out a map and pointed to a area south of here. See this is Fort Excellus. named after its owner Excellus, one of Five generals. Also the tactician of Valmese legion,"

"So Excellus stole Marcus?" Noah looked at Persia.

"That's the truth. We could get to Excellus's fort but we have to sacrifice time in taking Fort Steiger," Persia gave a sigh.

"We'll free Marcus," I looked at her. "We'll take Fort Excellus and free Marcus,"

"I haven't even finished explaining. I didn't tell you about the Shadow Knights who you are going to end up facing if you do go against that fort," Persia looked at me almost shocked.

"Doesn't matter. Someone needs saving, you call a hero, and I'm a hero you know," I gave a smirk.

"Don't even try to argue with him. When Ron says he's going to do something, nothing can convince him against him," Charlie placed his hammer on his shoulders.

"Forget about it. If you give Ron the chance to be a hero like that, well he's going to take it," Link started to chuckle.

"No matter the risk," Cordelia gave a sigh.

"Even if death is possible," Kirito started to laugh.

"The emerald knight will be there," Jolt smirked at Persia.

"Don't mock me, Cole, prepare half of the chargers. The strongest ones. I want the rest defending the tower," I looked for the ranger.

"Aye sir," Cole ran off.

After like a hour, everyone was set out on the field moving towards the fort Persia was talking about. I still didn't hear any response from my spirits. I still don't get how they can move from this world and my head. Then again how did they get a pool table in my head.

"Magic," A voice from all around us spoke up.

"Who's there," I drew my swords. Then the wind picked up and I saw a mysterious man just standing in front of us. The man wore a green and black partially zipped jacket. Blue pants, and red combat boots. Also he wore silver fingerless gloves. I couldn't see his face though. It was covered by a silver mask that looked like a eagle.l Only thing I could see was his golden eyes. They shone with curiosity.

"Who would be Diz, and Diz would be me," He gave a wave of his hands.

"And what does Diz want?" I looked at the man. He seem familiar for some reason.

"I only want to see if you can see the truth. Only way to do that is with a fight," Diz smirked at us.

"All of us against you. That sounds like a slaughter," I looked at him confused. What does he mean the truth?

"Yes it would be, but not the way either of us would enjoy. Thought I never said I would fight you. Have you forgotten the well? Well let's bring it back," Diz held his hand next to his chin.

"What-," I started to say, then I noticed that the entire area had changed. We were at a desert that was filled with swords. Then I noticed my own Oblivion going towards my head. I ducked and noticed myself staring at me.

"That not very heroic you know," The other me brandished his swords.

"Just what?" I looked another and noticed everyone had two versions of them.

"Can you learn the truth? Or will you fail the biggest promise of your lives," Diz disappeared and reappeared in the air.

"What am I missing? Is the a way to be better?" I charged at my other self. Our swords clashing sparks. Each of us trying to strike the other, but my other self was as strong as me.

"Was my second chance worth it?" Noah clashed with himself disappearing into smoke and reappeared for his attack.

"Do I deserve their trusts?" Dusty fired a blast of thunder at her copy.

"Have I been mistaken this whole time?" Charlie clashed with his own clone.

"Will it happen again?" Erin fought herself, lance stabbing, and halberd swing.

"My name does it belong to me?" Link blocked a strike from himself.

"So many interesting questions, all based on doubts of the heart. Why did only three out of the many be called by the dragon. Through combat the path will show. Will you see the path you need to follow, or the path you lose," Diz looked at us smirking.

"What the hell does that mean?" I looked at the man. Why was he so confusing?

"I don't know. Can I ask you are you a straight up baller?" Diz started to chuckle.

"That does not sound like it should have come out of your mouth," Erin twisted her copies lance with her halberd.

"My boss suggested me that I might want to change up my speech a little. She suggested I use that phrase, but it just felt so wrong. Damn that dragon," Diz gave a sigh. "But still not my worst job,".

"Will you just shut up, and leave us the fuck alone," Noah yelled and struck his copy. First blood gratz man.

"Awh Noah, the one-armed Yokai, so much anger. You need to calm down, or the darkness will swallow you. You must move on," Diz looked at Noah, almost with a sad look.

"You don't know me. You don't know what your talking about," Noah appeared by Diz and swung Donny. Diz didn't even look. He was in one second, and behind Noah the next. I didn't even see him move. He was so fast, faster then me.

"I know you very well Noah," Diz gripped Noah by the arm, and threw him into the ground. Hard enough that Noah ended up in a crater, and was struggling to get up.

"I'll heal Noah," Lissa ran to heal our Ninja.

"I've got Nono's clone," Oliva ran and attacked Noah's copy. Other Noah disappeared in smoke and reappeared behind Olivia. She spun like a dancer and blocked the strike like it was nothing.

"Hey focus on me," My other self punched me in the head.

"Hey I'm worrying about my friend," I glared at myself?

"Well worry about me, cause we're in a duel," The other me glared at me.

"Yeah, a duel that's never going to end. We're equally matched," I pointed out to myself.

"Well not really. Because I've got a trump you're never going to use," The other me started to laugh, and drew his dragon art book.

"That's not going to help you," I drew my own version.

"Yeah, not really. DRAGON ART ULTIMA ART: INFINITE TIME LINK," He started glowing in a golden light. What dragon art spell was that, and why do I feel so much dread.

"Now you can't beat me at all," The other me disappeared and reappeared in front of me slashing me into the ground with two upwards slants. I swung at him, but he was gone in a second. Then he stuck me from behind. What happened? How did he get so fast. Even I'm not that fast. Also why do I feel like he's just getting stronger.

"Wow he used that spell. Didn't think he would," Diz shook his head.

"What is that spell?" I looked at the other me.

"A powerful dragon art spell that gives me a huge boost in power, and keeps boosting," Other me cheered out loud. Why do I feel like he shouldn't have used that spell? There's more to that.

"Leave my otets alone," Jolt charged at the Other me.

"Dragon Art: Inferno fist," Other me slammed a fist of flames into Jolt and sent him flying across the field, slamming him into a sword.

"Damn, I can't keep going, sorry I've gotta get out of here," Jolt left the field. In one attack he did that. Jolt's a damn powerful fighter, and he just got one-shotted.

"You," Kirito looked ready to charge. Erikia was standing beside him. They must have paired up to fight their copies.

"Erikia, make sure Joshua doesn't fight him," I ordered her. Kirito would have gone down just as fast.

"Man, not like I'm going to let not fight him. After I crush you. I'm going to crush him. You can't protect anyone. You're not a hero," The other me stomped on me, I screamed in pain.

"You bastard. You forgot who that is. That's your own son. How could you damn talk about harming your own blood," I yelled in my own pain.

"Because I can," The other me kept stomping on me. "Its not like you can stop me,"

"Your wrong I will stop you," I looked at my son, and then my daughter. Then I looked at Cordelia. I won't let them get hurt. I'll protect them. That's what a hero does. I looked at the other me and something burst through me. A energy coursing through my body. I screamed and threw the other me off.

"Woah," The other me slide to the ground.

"_WOOOO WHOOOO. ONE OF THE THREE PARTS OF THE DRAGON LOCKED. TWO MORE TO GO," The Jolt in my head yelled. _Oh now your here. Where were you when I had questions. Did he hear that?

"_Yes," Quick-step's laugh filled my head._ I'm pretty sure he was joking. Because if they can hear every thought I have, this is going to suck.

"Argh," Noah was next to his fading other self. The other Noah had his head missing. Noah's style is cutting the head off., and it does work. In Fire emblem awakening you knew to reduce your opponent's health. Thought this is a real world. You can hit where you want. Only one way to end this.

"hah," Dusty placed her hand on the other Dusty's head, and fired a Thoron through her heard. Other Dusty faded.

"You're done," Erin slashed her other self into two. I know what to do.

"I'm finished with you," The other me charged straight at me. I waited for him to get close.

"GALEFORCE BLAZE STYLE, AND SHOCK STYLE," I swung Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Their blades almost like a scythe slashing right through my other self into three people as he stuck in the shoulder and stomach. He faded and then everything changed in front of me. It was a forest with Aurion standing in front of me, and my comrades lying around all heavily injured. Noah was missing his left arm. It wasn't lying around, it just gone. Like it had been blasted off. Erin was lying despite her horse, bleeding badly, and her horse wasn't moving. Dusty was unconscious. Charlie and Link weren't even there. Thought two other people where instead. A Sorcerer with dirty blonde hair, and a broken pair of glasses. He looked like he broke both arms. Then there was a pegasus rider with a spellbook. She was a red haired, but I know she wasn't Cordelia. She wore Robin's coat, and some kind of green shirt. She was screaming and coughing up blood. Then there was me lying on the ground unmoving, Aurion had Luna's sword in my chest, where my heart should also seem to be saying something. Something about failing to become a hero. Wait Luna's sword? Why does he have Luna's sword. Oh Blyat! Are they related.?Why does my counterpart have a kid, and who the hell is the mother? No seriously aren't the shepherds only ones with the future kids? Also He killed me. Is this my fate? Why. The vision ended.

"So did you learn the truth, or a fate that you might end up?" Diz looked at us.

"It wasn't a waste," Noah gave a smirk.

"They do believe," Dusty looked at us.

"I can do it," Erin smiled at us.

"My name, its who I am," Link held his hand over his chest.

"Sometimes even the best need help," Charlie only shrugged.

"No, no," I collapsed onto my knees my hands lying on the ground. "How could that happen?. Am I really this doomed? Is there no way to win,". Then everything went dark.

**Author's notice: Well that just happened? Bet you didn't see that coming. Hope that can hold you guys off till next time. I really don't know when I'll get the next chapter started. Might not even get the chance on Saturday. Hell school takes a lot of job, plus I've got a new job to do, and learn. It takes time. Well can you share, a favorite, a follow, a share, a review, a favorite part, a question. A OC. The Reverse is really close, your time is running out. Do you have what it takes to risk it all? Send me a message to sign up. **


	58. Chapter 58

**So another chapter. I will admit never thought I would end with 58 chapters, and we still got a some to go. Also the current Arc will be ending soon. Only two more chapters will be left, and another arc is starting. How many arcs and is this arc going to be named?**

****_Ron: Have you named any of them?_

__**The Tactician Knight: Ignoring you. Some have planned names. I just don't name them because you know you could tell what would happen. The Outcast arc will end in three chapters, and will be replaced with a new arc. Now let's see if I can shock you with what I have planned next. Also if you wanted to sign up for Reverse Hero, your time is running out. You have three chapters left, and then I'm not really sure it makes sense to keep taking characters when its kinda late. Also no more warns. I'm given enough, and I don't want to hear any complainers. I warned you. Chapter time.  
**

Chapter 58

Enough

I opened my eyes and noticed the green coloring of my tent. I sat up and saw Cordelia smiling. She also seem to be looking around.  
"I was wondering when you wake up lazy bum," Cordelia looked up at me and smile. Was she this much of a tsundere in the game? Is she a tsundere? Would explain where Severa got it from.

"What happened?" I looked at Cordelia, and she was looking at some kind of paper.

"We fought those mirror copies Diz sent at us. We got visions after killing our copies. You screamed as you saw your. You passed out. What did you see?" Cordelia looked at me, the worry in her eyes showing brightly.

"I don't remember," I thought back to the vision. I wish I could forget, but the image is burnt into my mind. Aurion killed me, and my comrades were hurt protecting me. I don't know what happened. Noah's missing arm, it didn't look torn out, or cut. It was just gone, just a bloody stump of where it was, like it just never was there at all. Erin lying down her horse dead despite her, with their blood mixing into a pool of crimson. Dusty not even moving, just bleeding and unconscious, and Link and Charlie were just missing. Gods, what did Aurion do to them? Those other two, who were they? They had been badly hurt helping me. Why? Also where were Cordelia, Lissa, Tharja, Gaius, Olivia, the kids, what happened to them? Did Aurion just reduce their life to zero, and they retreated, or does he have his own way to break the Causal mode this world has. Just hell why? Because I failed to become a hero? How did I fail?

"Ron," Cordelia snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Sorry just thinking. Where are we?" I looked around. Who packed the tents anyways?

"Just a couple of miles from the fort," Cordelia looked at me and sighed. "We figured that we might want to rest up, also you passed out,".

"Yeah, sorry. I had to push myself a little too much to beat my mirror. That spell," I thought back to the battle. "Whatever I'm going to find Noah, and Gaius. I want some intel about the fort before we charge it,".

"Alright," Cordelia went back to looking at the paper.

"Hey Cordy, what is that?" I pointed at the paper she was looking at.

"Oh it was something Diz gave me. Called it another reward for beating my challenge. Its a photo of us," Cordelia showed me the picture. It was me and her. She was in a emerald winter coat, and standing beside me, my arm around her shoulder. We looked like we were sitting at a table. Then I realized where it was from. It was our first date after we had gotten back together. We went around exploring Ferox, and stopped around a bunch of random places. Even a shop selling glasses. For some reason Cordelia bought a pair of glasses that she happen to be wearing in that picture. The picture must have been taken from the tavern we ate out, but how did Diz have a picture of us. Also how does a picture of us exist.

"I remember that day," I smiled thinking back to that day.

"It was a nice day. Also he gave me something else. A card," Cordelia pulled a card. It was a card with a white silhouette on it. Also with a name on it. The Radiant hero Ike. I looked at it. Radiant Hero Ike, as in the einherjar card that I lost because Aurion ripped it. How?

"He's released another the others isn't he?" I looked at her.

"Yes," Cordelia looked at me.

"Well then I'm going to find Noah," I walked out of our tent, and looked for the ninja. We're about to attack a fort that Persia didn't give a lot of information about. I'm not leading my friends into a trap. What kind of hero would I be? I found the ninja talking to his daughter.

"Rose, just tell me. Do you?," Noah looked at her.

"Yes," Rose looked down and I'm pretty sure she's blushing.

" Rose, look...Rose...just...be careful. Know that you always have a place with me and your mother.. Just a warning. With that boy will have competition. It isn't something you can fight your way through...just...be cautious about doing anything reckless. I know you are an adult, and that is why I am trusting you with this," Noah looked at his daughter.

"I know," Rose ran off. Wonder what was that about. Also what about competitions.

"What was that about?" I looked at Noah,

"Rose likes Kirito," Noah gave a sigh.

"Really?" I scratched my chin. That was surprising. No I'm serious. I did not see that coming.

"Yes. It wasn't obvious to you?" Noah looked at me.

"No," I scratched my chin.

"Would it surprise you if someone told you Erikia likes him," Erin walked up towards us.

"Huh, that wasn't surprising. Wonder if there's a reason he calls her Asuna," I kept scratching my chin. Explains the competition Noah was talking about. Wait a minute. Oh god damn it. My son has a harem. Even when he's not in SAO, Kirito has a harem.

"Who knows. I'm still wondering why he calls Cynthia, Sammie," Erin gave a sigh, She looked in the direction of Erikia, Inigo, and Kirito. Inigo was trying to flirt with Erikia, but she kept moving closer to Kirito. Maybe even she knows Ephraim x Erikia is just no.

"So you noticed Erikia's feeling, but not Rose's. How?," Noah looked at me like he was curious.

" I don't know. Maybe because Erikia and Kirito actually react with each other. Kirito can't seem to hear Rose. Plus They just seem that close. She knows his favorite food. They always smiling around each other, and enjoy each other company. They know each other fighting styles well enough that they can work perfectly together, Hell they don't even use words to coordinate their attacks," I rolled my shoulders.

"Whatever did you need something from me?" Noah looked at me with a annoyed look. Looks like he really didn't like this conversation.

"Yeah I wanted you and Gaius to scout out the fort. I want to know what we are getting into," I looked at the ninja.

"Understood," Noah walked away.

"What's her real name?" Erin spoke up still looking at her daughter trying to hide from Inigo's flirting.

"What?" I looked at the paladin.

"What's her name. I know I wouldn't name her Erikia," Erin kept staring. Right she had been really annoyed by the whole Erikia thing.

"Dunno," I rolled my shoulders.

"Its Ilithyia," Jolt appeared behind us from nowhere. Holy mother hubbard. Dude could out ninja Noah.

"Wait you know her real name?" Erin looked at Jolt.

"Yes, she went by it, before this whole Erikia thing happened?" Jolt rolled his shoulders. Where's Noire? Its weird those two aren't together. Since they joined up I've never seen them apart.

"How did it happen?" Erin questioned Jolt with a annoyed tone. She's just got to let it go.

"Also why didn't Rose know it?" I scratched my chin. That a serious question, why?

"She just didn't. They hadn't been that close. They were little when Rose introduced Kirito and me to the others. When they grew up they drifted apart. By the time all hell broke loose, they hadn't spoke for years, and Ilithyia had become Erikia," Jolt looked at us.

"But why?" Erin looked at Jolt, pressed for answered.

"I can only speculate. Maybe because it was Inigo joked about being Ephraim. Maybe she doing what Princess Lucina did. Using the name of a brave hero to keep strong," Jolt shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," Erin started to frown, and turned to face her kid.

"Just do it," Jolt looked at her.

"Huh," Erin looked back at him.

"You want her to stop don't you? You want her to herself. Not hold onto this whole illusion. You want her to recognize her parents. You want to stop the hurting you and Gaius feel about your own daughter not knowing was who are you," Jolt pointed out.

"Yeah," Erin looked at her daughter,and I realized the way she looking at her with a longing look. Here I figured she didn't really care about the Erikia thing. Man I don't know how more I could be more wrong. Her eyes are watering like she's going to cry. She was hurting.

"Go," I looked at her shaking my head. I didn't even think of how Erin would feel.

"Alright, Erikia can you come over here?" Erin looked at her kid.

"Yes Amelia," Erikia, No Ilithyia,, looked at her.

"I'm not Amelia and you're not Erikia. Your Illithyia, and I'm your mother Erin. Colm isn't Colm, but Gaius," Erin looked at her.

"Amelia, did you hit your head? Why would you make something up like that?" Ilithyia shook her head. Well just straight up saying probably wasn't going to work.

"She's not making it up," Gaius appeared out of nowhere. Don't do that man. Your an assassin not a ninja. The only time you sneak up on someone is when killing them.

"She has to be Colm, I mean its not closely to being true," Ilithyia pointed out. Actually its quite true.

"He's not Colm, He's Gaius," Erin shook her head.

"Anyone got a picture?" Gaius pulled out a piece of candy.

"Even if there was any left, why would we have one? Seriously why would we have one on us? We were on the run. Who would bring that in a war?." Jolt pointed out.

"Thought it would help," Gaius finished off his piece of candy.

"Help you realize your wrong,"Ilithyia kept shaking her head.

"Jolt go get Kirito," I looked at him.

"What's going on?" Dusty walked up with Charlie and Link.

"Erin's trying to help Illiytha's identity problem," I sighed as Erin and her started yelling at each other.

"Asuna, what's going on?" Kirito looked around. He seemed really confused. Could he not heard what was going on.

"I'm not Asuna, I'm not Ilithyia, I'm Erikia. Can't you people understood that? Why do you keep trying to make me think I'm not," Ilithyia looked like she was near tears.

"Because your not. You're my daughter," Erin screamed in frustration. "Damn you Laswald, no Inigo, Damn you for that stupid joke,". Forgot about thinking with the disguises.

"He's not Inigo he's my brother Ephraim," Ilithyia looked at Inigo confused.

"I'm really not," Inigo shook his head. "I'm Inigo,"

"You guys don't even look the same," Dusty pointed out.

"Not at all," Charlie shook his head.

"Joshua, help me. Tell them who I am," Ilithyia, looked at the swordsman with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not Joshua. My name is Kirito. I'm the dual blade swordsman, Everything you kept saying. Erin's your mother for naga's sake, and you think she's just some strange girl thinking she is your mother. If I asked you when you met her, you couldn't answer me," Kirito looked at her upset. He clearly didn't enjoy what he was saying.

"No, that's not," Ilithya backed up.

"Erikia, tell me, who were you parents?" Charlie looked at her. Not like you know who Erikia's parents are. Ilithya stood there and looked at us. A few minutes passed and her expression changed to one of confusion.

"I can't remember," Ilithya looked scared. "Who screwed with my memories?"

"Did they die against the Risen. Happened with everyone else's parents," Charlie talked to her like he would with one of his little brothers, and I mean the young ones, the ones where Charlie has a big gap in ages, like five years.

"I think so," Ilithya looked at Charlie.

"That's not what happened though. Fado was killed by Vigarde," Dusty looked at Ilithya.

"And you know this how?" I looked at the dark flier. She told me Awakening was the only fire emblem game she played. How did she know something from Sacred Stones. She's still got one more then Charlie.

"Henry told me," Dusty only shrugged out and pulled out a candy bar. Wouldn't be surprised Henry knew that. I will ask how that came up into conversation.

"Then it must have happened that way, right," Ilithyia started to think or at least she looked like she was thinking.

"Ilithya, we're not trying to hurt you but who am I?," Erin looked at her daughter, tears silently flowing down her face. "We just want our daughter back.

"Then who am I, if I'm not Erikia?. Who is Ilithyia? ," She looked at us. Her facade of Eirika seem broken. In front of us was just some scared girl.

"You're still you. Ilithyia or Erikia it doesn't matter. Your still the same person. Just because you change your name doesn't mean you change. We aren't asking you to change who you are. We just want you to use your real name. Erikia isn't your real name, Its Ilithyia. Look at me. Despite the fact I'm Link, even though I'm Seth as well. I don't change. Seth and Link are the same person," Link explained to the girl. Of course Link would be the best one out of us to explain this.

"Wait what do you mean Seth and you are the same person? Isn't Seth the name she calls you?" Dusty looked at our walking zelda reference.  
"No Seth is my real name. Link is just a nickname that everyone calls me, and you know what? Its not really important right now," Link looked annoyed.

"So I won't change if I become Ilithyia," Ilithyia looked at us.

"No, you're still going to that same girl who saw me trying to make a wooden sword and helped me. You be you, no matter who you are," Kirito smiled at the girl. She blushed and smiled at him.

"I don't really get it yet," Ilithyia frowned at Gaius and Erin. "Maybe its because I can't see you as anything but Amelia and Gaius. Thought you aren't. Your my mom and dad?" Ilithyia looked at her parents. Something several times has been said over and over, but she getting it now.

"Yes we are," Erin hugged her daughter, and Gaius followed suite. "It feels weird to be the ones telling it. I expected you to tell us,".

"I can't feel anything. I can't get the images out, this is will take some time won't it. Will you be patience," Ilithya looked at her parents.

"Take all the time you need," Gaius gave her a smile.

"We're just glad you know," Erin smiled pulling away from her daughter.

"Alright, well we don't have any plans until Noah gets back from scouting. So just relax," I looked around and noticed Kirito had already disappeared.

"Jo-I mean Kiito, no Kirito, I'll find him. I want to talk to him, I think I know where he is," Ilithya ran off.

"It is bad I ship them?" I looked at my comrades.

"No, I ship it as well," Erin pointed out.

"So you're real name is Seth?" Dusty went back to that point.

"Yes, and I'm called Link because legend of zelda is one of my favorite games, and I look like Link. All my friends call me that, and it became a name I use," Link gave a annoyed sighed.

"Does that mean your names are nicknames?" Dusty looked at Charlie and me.

"Technicality yes, because my full name is Ronald, but I stopped using it, and Ron became my true name. Plus no one called me Ronald," I only shrugged.

"No, Charlie is my real name, My nickname is one you don't hear a lot," Charlie tapped his finger across his hammer.

"I'm just going to do my shadow dueling," I ran off so I could do some training.

**VIEW CHANGE: Kirito's turn. **

"Hah," I half-spun, half jumped slashing Dark Repulser and Elucidator in the air. I was just slashing air, no target, no opponent, just slashing. This is Shadow dueling. Dueling like I'm fighting, but no actual opponent. My mama and otets argued about it, since technicality shadow fencing, but otets kept saying how you don't call shadow boxing, shadow fencing, because your not fencing. So you don't call what I'm doing as shadow fencing, because I'm not fencing. Trying to practice my move until I got them down. There's a new move I want to try. Something like my otet's sky burst slash. I slashed Elucidator, and a white rapier blocked my path. Then I noticed Asuna looked at me.

"Kirito I want to ask you something," Asuna looked at me.

"What? Sorry for nearly hitting you by the way. I was so focused I must not have heard you. I was so focused on my training," I looked at her.

"No worries. I know your movements. We've trained together," Asuna smiled at me.

"Yeah, we have. So what's the question?" I sheathed my swords.

"Um well this whole Ilithya thing, its weird, and its going to take some getting use to. Can you help me? Will you be beside me?" She looked at me, looking worried.

"Da," I looked at her. Did she really need to ask?

"No I mean-," She started to say, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"I know what you mean," I pulled away from her, and gave her a smile.

"Good," She kissed me back, and I returned that kiss. Today been one hell of a day, but in the good kind of way.

**Author's notice: This chapter has been brought to you by four hour breaks in between classes and nothing really to do in that time. No seriously this is why this chapter is done so earlier. I got lucky to have the spare time in my schedule you can say. I'll try to get the next chapter soon. Probably late Saturday night, or way early Saturday Night. While you wait, can you give a review, a favorite, a follow, a question, your favorite part. Till next time. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Well well well, we're back at the show again. **

****_Ron: So this is a show now? _

__**The Tactician Knight: Don't mock my speech **

****_Ron: When have you ever use that kind of phrase. _

__**The Tactician Knight: I use a lot of phrases, you don't always hear. Just ask Charlie or Link, or Spit. **

****_Ron: You know I can't talk to anyone else. Also Spit's not even here. _

__**The Tactician Knight: No I didn't do. I ignore you, or try to. **

****_Ron: What I need a hobby. I need to do something. I've already watched enough youtube abridged series, angry birds, and pool table. _

__**The Tactician Knight: Chapter time.  
**

Chapter 59

The Rescue

Well today seems like it good day. The sky is blue, the sun is shining, and we're about to invade a fort filled with soldiers to rescue one guy. Just a regular day in a hero. Anyways we're in the center of the encampment.

"Basically, the fort is surrounded by archers, and soldiers," Noah told us.

"So that's bad?" I looked at him. Are we outnumbered or something?

"If you considered being surrounded by enough archers to shewer you about twenty times over a good thing, then that's bad," Noah looked at me.

"Well, hey we only need to get to Marcus. Move fast enough, and we don't have anything to worry about," I placed my hand behind my head. Hey if we can move faster then they can fire, we ain't got anything to worry about.

"Might work. Its only the outside I'm worried about. Excellus an idiot, but he's got a small army of archers outside, but not so many troops outside," Noah only shrugged.

"Cole, can you and your chargers hold off the enemy outside?" I looked out a friend.

"Of course. When you pay for a charger you get results," Cole hit himself against his chest.

"Can you say something that would help me feel better? You know we don't pay you. Only Chrom can do that, and we are kind of odds right now," I gave a sigh. I really hope this works. The others didn't have to give up being shepherds, and I have to find a way to make them shepherds.

"Its just a motto," Cole looked at me.

"Let's just head out," I looked at my comrades.

"_Hey Ron, quick question? You know the Dragon Art has a create sword spell right. You know the Blade one," Jolt Zacks pointed out. _

__"_I haven't needed it yet," I thought to him. _

__"_K then," Jolt went silent and then I heard yelling about foosball._

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's turn. **

****"Awh," Cole screamed out loud and the sound of a arrow being fired was heard. Cole and his chargers had gone ahead and attacked Excellus' small army. We're a bit back you know, waiting.

"So what now?" Erin looked at Ron. Dude's our Sarge, but he really didn't say much.

"Saber, we need more of a plan," Charlie looked at man. He's not wrong. Cole and his men can only hold their ground so long.

"What do you mean more of a plan? We have our plan," Ron looked at us confused.

"I think you are going to have to show us man?" I looked at Ron, and shrugged.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Ron took off running into the fort in a blaze of dust. One second he was there, and then he's gone.

"He just ran in," Inigo coughed up the dust that Ron had caused with his running. Wait dust? Oh that clever elf.

"Guys, run now," I took off running after my friend.

"So how are we going to find Saber?" Dusty questioned us.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR," Ron's shouting entered my eardrums.

"Follow the really long Leeroy Jenkins," I chuckled. He really did enjoy doing that.

"'What happens when he runs out," Erin spoke up as we ran into the building. You know it looks like the usual buildings of Valm. Red walls with drapes, and brown tiling. A giant log on a rope holding it in mid-air. That's new actually. Also some dead bodies just lying around.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO," Ron just keep yelling. Is he ever going to get to J.

"I don't think he thats going to happen any time soon," I ran towards the next hall, and saw a few dark knights, a pitfall trap and a couple of dead bodies. Ok why the pitfall.

"Ooh, something to kill," Henry gave a slasher smile.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn. Mysterious for surprise. **

****"Sir, the traps are being deployed," One of the valmese soldiers reported to the toad.

"Then why aren't they stopped anyone?" The toad Excellus yelled at his soldiers.

"Well the traps seem to be too slow. The enemy seems to be faster then they can go off," The soldier looked scared at the toad. Well someone is pulled a Blackstar. Wonder how long he can keep it up.

"I'm going to get the Shadow Knights. I want the prisoner guarded by the best of you idiots,' Excellus disappeared into the portals.

"I hate that guy don't you," I patted the soldier on the back.

"Don't you mean she?" The soldier looked at me.

"Nope," I swung my hand with as much speed as I could, and knocked the soldier's head off.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's back. **

****"Hiyah," I screamed out and landed a critical hit on a dark knight. This has been weird raid. Seriously pitfall, logs, hammers falling, spikes from the wall. Also an arena in the building for some reason. Not sure why that was here. Still haven't found Ron thought.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN," Ron's screaming seem to be less and less. Well he has been doing that for a while.

"So anyone know where we are going?" Noah pulled out a kunai from a sage.

"You were the scout? Why can't you tell us Stretch?," Gaius chewed on his sucker.

"I didn't look that much inside the fort. Didn't make any sense to do that," Noah only shrugged and cleaned his dagger.

"Can we find Ron please?" Cordelia looked around. Yeah she would be the one to question Ron's whereabouts. Ladies worried about her husband. That word is still strange to be using that word to describe him. Thought at him being a tad older when I use it.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS," Ron's yelling was near an end. I don't know why he's holding it so long.Thought its a good thing. Kinda tracking him by his voice. Thought he's got to be straining his voice you know? Ah forget about it, Ron never really pays attention to that.

"Where is he," Jolt or Kirito questioned. I don't think I know which one is one. They look similar enough. Hairstyle and color is really there only different. Also a different style of jackets.

"I don't know," I ran into the next hallway, and who the hell do I find? Ron standing with his swords out, beside a couple of dead soldiers.

"Hey," Ron turned around and faced us. His voice as raspy, and quiet that I could barely hear him. Told ya.

"Don't do anything so stupid ok?," Cordelia ran up and hugged.

"K," He only shrugged. So how are you giving us orders now? He pointed to a door with a staircase leading downward. It looked like he was talking, but I didn't hear anything.

"He wants us to go downstairs. He says Marcus is probably down there, because there's a scent like Basilo's own scent." Kirito I think it was. He was the blue haired one right?

"How do you know that?" I looked at him.

"I can," He only shrugged.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's Turn. **

****Well that was fun. Never thought I could hold the Leeroy for so long. Think that was a new record. Thought my voice was dead, and I can't use my Dragon art, because I have to shout out the spell for some reason. Anyways we ran down the stairs, holding to find Marcus. And it was a dungeon. Who puts that in a fort seriously. None of the cells were filled, but I sensed two people's scents. One that remembered me of Basilio, and someone else. It was wicked powerful. Anyways we ran towards the end of hall, and saw a black armored knight.

"Who are you?" Link questioned the knight.

"I am Grim, one of the five Shadow Knights," He drew his steel axe.

"So who are you?" Kirito looked at the knight confused. Did you not hear him?

"He told us. He's Grim, of the Shadows Knight," Ilithya tapped him on the shoulder, and spoke to him.

"Already then," Kirito smiled at her, and faced Grim.

"Is Marcus behind you," Jolt drew his sword.

"Yes," Grim only glared at us.

"Why would you tell us that?" Charlie questioned the knight. I think he's a great knight.

"Because you won't get past me. Just because one of the Shadows Knight is here, doesn't mean you have a chance," Grim was definitely glaring at us.

"What makes you think that?" Dusty unwrapped a chocolate bar.

"Because its the legend of the Shadow Knights. They are strong as the Five generals, and together have taken out massive armies. They say face even two together and you die. Four is a slaughter, and five nobody's ever lived to tell about that," Luna walked up wielding her buster sword. My chest wound hurts again, and I'm seeing that vision again. STOP TORTURING ME.

"So you realize you can't win," Grim looked at her.

"Might as well try," Luna ran right towards him, and slashed a downward slash at him. Grim blocked it with his right arm, and and swung his sword sending her flying into the wall.

"You damn dastard. Elthunder! Elthunder! Elthunder! ELTHUNDER, ELTHUNDER, ELTHUNDER, ELTHUNDER," Elliot kept fired lightning bolts until his elthunder tome broke. Grim was surrounded by smoke. Did Elliot kill him? The smoke passed and Grim was still standing.  
"Are you done?" Grim drew a volant axe and threw it right at Elliot with amazing speed. I could barely see it. I saw the impaling sound of a axe cutting into flesh, and saw Luna standing in front of Elliot with the axe impaled in her chest.

"You won't hurt him," Luna collapsed on the ground.

"Luna," Elliot looked at Luna, and then to Grim. "YOU DASTARD. ELTHUNDER," Elliot went into another barrage of lightning attacks. Good thing he was given a second tome. Grim charged right at him lighting slammed into him. He swung his axe, and knocked Elliot onto the ground.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM," Dusty screamed and fired off a thoron right at Grim's head.

"Get out of my way," Grim roared at us.

"HAVE SOME DEATH," Henry fired a Ruin straight at the boss.

"Switch," Ilithya struck Grim's axe with her rapier.

"My turn," Kirito jumped into the air, and spun slashing Grim with his swords.

"Your attacks are just like bug bites," Grim just roared, and charged. Then a arrow got in his eyes.

"Submit," Noire held her bow.

"Feel the power!," Jolt slammed into Grim, and slashed him with a downward slash.

"Enough!," Grim struck Jolt with his axe sending him flying, his sword sliding towards Severa.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER," Severa picked up Jolt's sword and charged straight at Grim, slashing him with both Jolt's and her own blade. She knows how to dual-wield. I've never been so proud.

"DIE," Grim swung his right towards her.

"DON'T YOU DARE," I yelled the best I could as I moved in front of the attack. Grim's axe impaling into my chest. He swung, and sent me flying into the wall of a cell.

"Hey you," A voice came into my eardrums. I turned towards the cell,and saw a dark skinned brigand with a rugged look like a Ferox brigand, and a black pony-tail. I wonder who this is? Is he the Marcus we came to save.

"Yes," I said the one word I could. Still not regretting that Leeroy.

"Bring him over here. Your attacks aren't leaving a dent, but I can make sure he's dead," Marcus spoke. I looked at battle in front of me. Cordelia and Severa went sent flying down, despite all the attacks Grim didn't even seem like he was hurt at all.

"Wow. Charlie over here, send the great knight," I looked at my brother.

"On it," Charlie slammed Grim into the wall, and dragged him through the bricks until he sent him slamming into the cell walls. Then two arms wrapped Grim, and then a snap. Grim crumbled to the ground dead.

"Now you mind getting off your ass, and freeing me," Marcus stood back up.

"Could say please?" Noah moved and unlocked Marcus' cell. Marcus got up and grabbed Grim's axe.

"Now we might want to get out of here," Erin pointed out, and we took off running. We didn't stop running until we reached the arena, and then we heard something go off. I turned around and noticed a wooden cage and fallen around all the females in our group. Looked like they were a tight fit in ?

"Oh the first of my traps to actually work," Excellus warped in and placed a knife on Marcus' throat. "Now move a muscle and the boy gets it,"

"You kill him, and nothing stopping us from killing you. Also your ability to hold off the Ferox soldiers. You forget that's his kid. Nothing going to stop Basilio if you touch his kid," Noah pointed out.

"Well-," Excellus started to stay, but was interrupted by Marcus elbowing him in the guy, and ran from him as Excellus yelled in pain.

"I don't get how a baka like you would be Walhart's tactician. You are seriously an idiot," Noah drew his sword.

"Why I will kill you right where you stand," Excellus yelled at him.

"Don't lie Excellus, everyone knows that's not true," I shivered and looked up, seeing the face of my nightmare smirking at his taunt, while leaning on the railing of the arena's second floor, while reading a book.

"Aurion, how dare you. Just because you joined Five generals doesn't make you my equal. You understand," Excellus yelled at the dread fighter. Wait did he say joined the Five generals. Oh blyat.

"Trust me, I will never see you as my equal. I would never compare myself to a toad like you," Aurion death glared the annoying sage.  
"A toad, how dare you?" Excellus fired a blast of fire straight at him. Aurion just stood and took the blast. When the fire died, he didn't look affected at all. His book was ash, but that's it.

"You motherfucker. Now I've never know the ending. I want to see if Luffy becomes the Pirate King," Aurion reappeared, and slashed the cage holding the girls open, and then teleported right back to his railing.

"How dare you. SHADOW KNIGHTS KILL HIM," Excellus yelled and out of nowhere four knights in black armor attacked him. Please kill him, please. One of them with a spear moved towards him, only for Aurion to block the spear with one sword, and impale him with the other one. Another one drew a thoron tome, only before he could raise it, Aurion's sword in his chest. The third one drew his silver bow, but the bow was slashed in two before he could move, and then he went toppling from his horse. Aurion faced the last one, and slashed his swords so fast, the last Shadow Knight before he even knew he was dead. Oh Naga. I thought they were suppose to be unbeatable with four of them. Aurion killed them all like it was nothing.

"Didn't even work up a sweat, and I thought they were suppose to be as strong as a Five general. Well I guess it depends on the Five general," Aurion turned to face Excellus. "Shall I kill you now?"

"You realize you are coming treasons right. Walhart will have your head," Excellus stepped back, clearly freaking out.

"Tell Walmart to eat shit. I quit," Aurion smirked not even caring about the treason.

"Father, language," Luna yelled at him. Well if I had any doubts about her parentage, they're gone.

"He's your father well," Excellus looked at Luna, and moved towards me, but then Aurion appeared in front of him with a death glare even deadlier then before. If looks could kill, well the timeline would be changed.

"Walhart will kill you. You don't know what kind of enemy you have made," Excellus teleported out of the arena.

"Funny I was about to say the same to you. By the way, if your curious the Shepherd took Fort Steiger. Also Marcus, your dad moving north if you want to meet him. I'll see you guy later," Aurion moved away from us.

"You're not going to fight me," I held my swords as tight as I could. I felt my knees shivered. I can barely stand.

"Nah. I want to fight you at full strength, and plus I think you been bleeding a lot this whole time. You might want to check that out," Aurion pointed to my chest. Right I was bleeding.

"Huh?," I looked at my chest. How hasn't that killed me from blood lost?

"Anyways I'll see you next time. Maybe you can get rid of that free. Remember the path of courage, doesn't allow you to let your fear control do walk it right You won't be a full strength if you so scared.?" Aurion waved goodbye and left.

"So you're his kid," Elliot looked at Luna.

"Yes, sorry about that. Also before you ask, I don't remember who my mother was," Luna turned away.

"So what do we do about her?' Dusty looked at us.

"I understand if you don't want me part of your team. I understand you and my dad are enemies, but please allow me to stay. I want to help you guys defeat Walmart, and I really enjoy it with you guys," Luna bowed and glanced over at Elliot, and then she blushed and looked away.

"Luna," I thought about what she was talking about.

"Sarge, are you going to kick her out?" Elliot looked at me, with eyes of worry.

"For now, I don't have the time to decide. I doubt Walmart will just let us take the fort. We got to get out of here, but for now you're in the doghouse.

You will be watched for now," I looked at my comrades. "Let's get out of here,". Then we took off running, back to the tower.

**Author's notice: Well, that's the end for now. Also before you question yes I changed which kind of Marcus they rescued. Why is not a kid, but a regular aged soldier. Because it made more sense to me. Sorry but the fact Basilio's kid would be a baby. He's the same age Flavia, and if she can have a kid the age of Olivia, I think Marcus would be the same age. Yeah not a exactly a cliffhanger like usual, but hey don't need one all the time, but what happens now. Also can you guess Luna's mother, and I'm telling this now, its not that easy to guess. Who knows when I'll get the time to finish the last chapter of the Outcast Arc. So while you wait, can you give me a review, a favorite, a follow, a share, a question. Till next time.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well here we are. The final chapter of the Outcast arc, and a chapter I've been looking for this for a while. Thought you might hate me for this chapter. Don't worry you'll know why by the end. Thought I've been waiting for this chapter for a long time. I really hope you enjoy this. Its almost here, its just about to start.  
**

Chapter 60

Defeat.

Well today's going to be a interesting day. Noah went to check out that group of Ferox soldiers were moving towards the north with Valmese going to be in their path. We're just really waiting for the right movement to make our move. Anyways I'm wandering the encampment waiting. I walked by Jolt and Noire sleeping under a tree. Noire's head resting on Jolt's shoulder. They're so adorable together. I ship it.

"Get away from me," Kirito screamed loudly. Jeez why don't you rip off my ears. I walked towards the screaming and saw Erin, Dusty, Link, Inigo, Morgan, and Charlie watching a crowd of girls chasing Kirito around the encampment. How the hell did that happen?

"Someone wanna explain?" I looked at my comrades.

"I asked Rin to come along with me to town, so he could be my wingman. After a while this happened," Inigo waved at the girls chasing my kid.

"You brought him as a wingman?" I looked at Laswald. He's the worst person to do that with.

"Rebecca said I'm not suppose to use Emiya anymore, nor would it help. The same thing happened with him," Inigo rolled his shoulders.

"Should we stop them?" Dusty bit into a candy bar.

"How?" Link pointed out.

"Rin, full speed," I yelled at the top of my lungs. Rin didn't even seem hear me. He kept running. Why doesn't he run full might?

"Why won't you leave me alone," Kirito disappeared into a flash and the girls just stopped mid step. They looked around, completely confused.

"Check the town," The girls ran out of the encampment.

"Finally they're gone," Kirito appeared next to me. I looked at him. He was missing his shirt, jacket, and swords. Why didn't I notice that when he was running?

"Where's your shirt?" Erin questioned the saber.

"Homina homina homina homina haaaa," Morgan started to drool at the sight of the shirtless Kirito.

"Rin, put on a shirt," Inigo looked at him.

"Huh, WHERE'S MY JACKET, AND MY SHIRT?ALSO MY SWORDS?" Kirito realized he was missing his top half of his outfit.

"That was fun," Ilithya skipped up to us wearing Rin's jacket, having the swords in their sheath on her back, and holding his shirt. Was she is the group chasing him? Didn't even notice her.

"Illya can I have my shirt back?" He looked at his girlfriend. She just staring at his shirtless form. Wait did he call her Illya?. Pretty sure that's not right.

"Homina, homina,homina, homina haaaa," Ilithya started to drool.

"Oh come on," Inigo grabbed Kirito's shirt and passed it to Kirito. The saber slid the shirt on.

"Homina Homina-damn it," Morgan, Ilithya, Fione,Cynthia, and Rose all looked annoyed. When did Fione,Cynthia and Rose get here?

"So can I give my report now," Noah appeared from the shadows.

"Yes," I looked at Archer

.  
"Can I have my jacket and swords back now?" Kirito looked at Weiss.

**VIEW CHANGE: ?'s Turn **

****Its raining, my army is completely scattered. I'm staring down a demon, oh and Basilio is dead. Damn it all to hell. I came here to make sure Basilio didn't die. I should have gone myself.

"Will you not surrender?" Walhart looked at me.

"Never," I shouted and held my sword tightly.

"Then fall," Walhart brought his axe down, and a sword intercepted it. the sword looked like a killing edge, but like it was made from a killer lance. The swordsman was strange. His outfit looked he couldn't tell if he was a trickster or a assassin.

"Special delivery," The stranger swordsman smirked at Walhart.

"Special delivery?" Walhart looked at him confused. Then out of nowhere a another swordsman came out of nowhere and kicked Walhart in the head.

"That special delivery," The second swordsman smirked at Walhart.. This guy wore a dragon mask and some kind of green jacket. Also he had some strange tome that seemed to glow.

"Leave this to us. We'll hold him off," A girl on a black pegasus with swirls rode up.

"Ok," I moved to grab Basilo's body.

"Leave it," The second swordsman looked at me. "Just do it. We'll make sure he gets a proper burial,".

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn. **

****Well didn't expect us have to make sure Flavia survived. Yeah we decide to attack Walmart. Well not exactly attack. Marcus wanted to see his dad. Yeah we arrived too late. Well good thing we got all those master seals. Because we need a lot of promoted units to survive we need music for this. Something badass for this moment. I pulled out my speaker tome and let it play a song.

_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls. _

Damn it could we one time get a song that works. Why the hell are you playing uptown funk?

"This is for my dad!" Marcus charged right at Walmart.

"I'll back you up," Fione drew her spear and attacked. Walmart tanked the attacks, and swung his axe right towards Fione. The axe slammed right into her, and she went flying to the ground.

"Fione," Marcus yelled, and then Walmart's axe slammed into Marcus, and sent the warrior into the air flying straight into the air.

"I fight for my friends," Ike charged forward, and slashed up with his sword, and then brought his sword down with a flip in the air. So basically he just used Great Aether.

"You shall fall to the wayside," Walmart yelled and slammed Ike to the ground. Pretty sure he yelled his critical quote.

"You're done. Dragon art: Dragon electric roar," I let out a roar and fired it at Walmart. I watched in horror as he cut it out of the air.

"Try harder," Walmart charged at me.

"Dragon art Elec blade," I gripped the sword of lighting and tossed it right at him. He just blocked it, and slammed his axe into my gut. I understand why everyone was going down in one hit. In one blow, he knocked the air out of me. Then he raised his axe again.. I turned so I was on my back, and tried to get up. I was too slow, and his axe ended up in my gut again. He swung the axe into the air, and I went flying into the sky, and Marcus fell from the sky. Then I landed onto the ground.

"Ouch," Marcus gave a groan in pain. I looked down and noticed I was lying on top of Marcus.

"Pandora," Luna stepped back, her sword back into the form we originally found it with. Walmart moved towards her, and slashed her with his axe.

"Luna," Elliot screamed and fired a blast of arcthunder at the conqueror.

"Mages, fire at will. Everyone hit him with anything that can keep him at a distance," I struggled to get up, and walk towards any of our healers. Thankfully Cordelia flew up and pulled out a heal staff.

"What about the ones who don't have distance attack," Charlie yelled as several thunder spells fired at will, also some arrows, and hand axes.

"Defensive positions," I yelled as I got back with the group.

"Alright then," Charlie stood and guard the mages. Inigo, Hector, Lyn Kirito, and Ilithya stood with him. Noah, Noire, and Link fired from their bows. Owain and Brady was tossed handaxes as fast they could Jolt was throwing pebbles as fast as he could. Cordelia, Cynthia, Rose, and Fione were tossing javelins with as much strength as they could. Everyone else was firing lightning magic as fast as they could. Even I let out a couple lighting roars at the was throwing water at the guy, and hopefully all the water will give us a boost in the fight with the lightning attacks. Even if its a little, please let him go down. Just knock him out. I mean can he survive that many attacks. We aren't underleveled are we? I mean we can't exploit armor or mounted weakness because of his conquest skill, but that many attacks at once. If I got hit by that many I would be dead.

"I told you to try harder," Walmart rode out of our attacks completely unharmed. Holy mother hubbard. Why won't he go down? All I'm asking if for him to get knocked out. I'm not trying to kill the guy

"Dragon Art; Elec blade," I held my hand out, and a sword of thunder appeared. Jolt told me I can create a sword via that spell. There's one sword I have in mind. A blade of silver,blue and gold with a curved hilt. A blade that could take out armies. The blade of the once future king. I swung it at Walhart as I shouted its name out loud."EXCALIBUR,"

"What was that suppose to do?" Walhart looked at me, as the attack I was hoping for didn't work.

"Become a wave motion sword," I looked down at the sword. Its the same sword, but not attack. I guess I don't get the power.

"_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls," the tome sang out. _

__"It is on repeat now?," I looked at it.

"Yes," Noah looked at me.

"Piece of shit," I shook my head. Waste of money that tome was.

"ERUPTION," Ike jumped into the air, and Walmart spun and slashed his axe into Ike's gut. Ike disappeared into light.  
"Dragon Art: Elec charge," I roared out loud, and felt an aura of lightning surround me. I charged forward and tackled the conqueror sending us sliding back a few inches.

"You think you stop me like that. I will show you the power of a conqueror," Wal,art brought his axe down, and I barely had enough time to move it out of the way. He still got me in the chin.

"Guys get out of here. Take Basilio's body and run. I'll hold him off," I shouted to my comrades, and drew a line in the ground with my boot.

"Walmart, you won't get passed this line,".

"Ron," Cordelia looked at me.

"DO IT. Dragon Art Elec Blade," I held the lightning sword in my hand, and charged straight towards the conqueror.

"Ron, we can't leave you." Erin yelled out at me.

"Just go. I'll catch up when I'm sure you guys are away," I turned to face them, and felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down and and noticed Walmart's axe imbedded into my greave. Why do I wear those? They literally don't stop people from hitting my leg.

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you," The tome played._ You know what uptown funk, unless you can save the day I don't want to hear it.

"So what were you saying?" Walmart swung me off the axe, and charged at my friends.

"I told you you're not getting through," I went full speed, and swung my good foot right at him. I slammed it into the dastard's head. I yelled in pain as I landed on the ground.

"Why do you keep trying to stop me. I will conquer the world. In this way I will save it," Walmart yelled as he brought his axe down and shattered my lightning sword.

"What are you talking about? You won't save it. You can't save it by conquering it. How much of a fool are you. The world doesn't need to be conquered. It only needs epic heroes to save it," I slammed my fists into Walmart. I swear they looked like they were covered in lightning, but I didn't use any dragon art spell to do that. "Conquering the world will only give more darkness. You need someone who can take all that darkness, and destroy it. You won't save the world,".

"What do you know? Your just a spec of dust in a much bigger pile. I will crush you," Walmart slammed his axe into me again.

"Yeah, well this spec will do something all the others one failed to do. I'm going to make the conqueror bleed," I kept slamming my fists into him, trying to push him back. Every strike a few inches he moved back. Then I noticed a cliff behind him. Don't remember that in the game, but it works.

"Dragon Art: Elec charge," I yelled out the spell, and tackled him again, but this time he was ready for it. He sidestepped and half slammed, half tossed his axe into me. It embedded itself into my chest, and he sent me flying towards the cliff. I stopped inches from the edge. One bad step, or even if I trip I'm done for.

"Now what was that?" Walmart glared at me.

"Dragon Art: Elec blade," I tossed sword as it formed into my hand. It went spinning towards the conqueror and slashed his cheek. "Told you I make you bleed,". Then he was getting far away, and I heard two screams. One male, the other female.

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's TURN! **

****I turned my head as I felt a shiver behind me. Happy stopped mid flight, and I turned around. Why do I think something really bad happened?  
"How dare that idiot do something like that?" Aurion yelled as he warped in front of us.

"Aurion," I drew my spear.

"Put that away. You should be worrying about your husband," Aurion glared a look of pure rage at the direction of where Ron and Walhart were fighting.

"What happened to Ron?" I glared at him.

"He fell off the cliff, and I can't sense him," Aurion was fuming mad.

"Jolt," I looked towards Jolt.

"I can't sense him. Might just be out of range," Jolt looked in the direction of where his father last.

"I'll sent you guys to the last place I sensed him. I need to have a word with Walmart. Mostly me kicking his ass," Aurion looked at us

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's turn. **

****Woah, I see a green light, and then I and everyone else is suddenly on a beach with a cliff behind us. Did Aurion just teleport us all here? Where that little idiot.

"Ron," I yelled his name, trying to find him. I couldn't see him. I don't like this. There's a strange feeling in the air.

"Look what I found," Kirito held up a jacket that was soaked with crimson and thrown.

"Oathkeeper," Jolt held up Ron's silver sword.

"Look up," Noah pointed to something on the cliff, and I looked where he was pointing. There was something embedded in the cliff's wall.

"I'll see what it was," Cordelia took off with her pegasus faster then I could say W. I watched as she rose to the item, and removed it. She flew back down, and tears were in her eyes. She was holding Ron's Oblivion. Kid must have used to slow his fall "No, No! Where did Ron?,"

"Calm down. Don't worry. I have yet to find a tougher son of a bitch then your husband," Noah looked at her.

"He's right. Ron's a hero, and you know he always said. Heroes never dead," Erin looked around.

"Nighty really strong. Too determined to give up like that," Dusty gave a smirk.

"Charlie, help me out. What's that phrase Quick-step always says?" I looked towards Charlie.

"What phrase? He says a lot of them?" Charlie looked at me.

"The one that's perfect for this moment," I started to smirk. It wasn't a real one, but its the best one I could give.

"I have no intention of dying now," Charlie told me.

"And he is a man of his word," I looked at Cordelia. "Watch Ron will turn up soon at the tower. He'll be giving some story about a wild adventure he had. Kid, won't even realize how much he made us worry,".

"Yeah," Cordelia stood back up. "I'll see him again soon. He swore that he always beside me. Its the oath he swore to keep,". She picked up Oathkeeper and held it tightly.

"Definitely," I looked around. For some reason I have a bad feeling, that I just can't shake.

**VIEW CHANGE: CHARLIE's Turn. **

****We were at the tower base, and everything is quiet. No one is smiling, or laughing. No cheers, no music. The only sounds we can hear are our own tears and a pair of furious sabers losing their minds. Why, why, why? Ron's been missing for two weeks now, and there been no sight of him at all.

**Author's notice: That's where I've leave this one. Now you see why I said you might hate me. Well you should have guessed by that chapter title it wasn't going to be a good ending. Also you might hate me if I tell you this is the last chapter you will get from me in a while. Mostly because the next chapter is the guest chapter, and I have no control when that gets done. I will be working on something else, while you wait for that. Thought I won't post it until the guest chapter gets posted. Till then. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Sorry guys. Yeah I know its been three months since we saw this story. And despite for the fact this was suppose to be a guest chapter written by Erin. Sadly its not happening. She was busy, and is still busy, and I can't force her to work on something she doesn't have time for. Sorry that for all those voting you did, that it ended up a waste of time. For those who voted for me anyways, well I'm the one who ended up writing it, so huh that happening. Yeah I have no way to reach Noah and Dusty, so can't really ask them to take over. So again sorry that you guys basically ended voting for nothing. On the upside since we will get a view from someone we hadn't had in awhile.**

Chapter 61

Hero's Loss

**JOLT's VIEW**

"Damn it all to AD!," I slammed my fist into a tree, and fell to the ground, my tears pouring to the ground like a flood. I can't believe this. I came back to make sure my otets would be alive. Its been three months and we haven't seen him. We haven't heard a thing about him. I go down the village, and ask if anyone seen him. I spent days searching. I only sleep when I pass out for exhaustion.

"Jolt, we should go back," Noire said, she had been watching me making sure I don't destroy myself. I know she doing it because she cares, but its annoying. I'm trying to find my otets, so my mama, sestra, and brat can smile again. I want to be able to smile again.

"Yeah, let's," I turned to face her, and wiped my tears away. Not like I can keep crying about this. Just got to keep hoping. We walked back to the encampment. Of all the things I see I see Iliytha talking to her mother. Kirito was looking at Erin all hopeful. Dusty was nearby eating candy, and she kept shaking her head.

"Mom, please tell me you heard something. Did that Aquarius of yours know?" Iliytha looked at her mother eyes puppy dogs eyes, pleading, hoping that today was the day they got something good new.

"I reached Aquarius, but she didn't know anything. When I asked about Ron, she couldn't tell me anything. She said she has no idea who I'm talking about," Erin sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry'

"I'm sorry Kirito," Ilithya looked down. She kept saying how her mother would find out. In the end it was just a dead end.

"I thought her name was Tactician Knight for you?" Link walked up, sullen, guessing going to home again failed.

"She looked more like the zodiac now, I'm calling her that now. Dusty, did you find out anything?" Erin looked at the dark flier.

"No, she wouldn't talk to me. I think she might be mad at me because I tried to take a bite out of her last time," Dusty looked at her pile of candy, and didn't grab another piece. She dropped the piece in her hand.

"Guessing the town had no answer. Our friendly pegasus rider couldn't help," Noah walked up to the group. Now Rose is going to appear soon.

"Nah, she hasn't heard anything. I checked the tavern, armory, the sweet shop, as well, but nothing. " Link shook his head.

"What about you father? Where you were able to reach Kami or Hylia or Aquarius?" Rose walked up giving the same eyes Ilithya gave her mother.

"I reached Kami, but what she gave me wasn't that helpful. She said she opened the portal but she has no idea where he went. She said he was suppose to go to Awaken a dream or a Realm of a new God, whichever was closer. Not sure what the flying fuck she meant by that, but she lost him as soon as he fell. Someone attacked him, and he went flying away. She doesn't know when he ended up. Hell she thinks the timeline shredded him. She says she looked, but she can't find him. She says she can't feel his soul," Noah looked at us, and my heart sank. So we finally get some answers, but not one we hope for. He's gone.

"Does that mean?" Charlie joined us, his eyes glowed with despair.

"We got no leads, only that he's gone, we have to," Noah stumbled the words, like he didn't want to, or couldn't say the next word. We have to do my otet's funeral.

"Nyet," Kirito and I shouted at the same time. They were giving up.

"I'll go tell Cordelia, and comfort her," Erin spoke in a quiet whisper, her voice breaking, tears rolling. She turned around, and ran. The shepherd who always tried to protect others, failed. Its killing her. She always said she couldn't allow a shepherd to die, not anyone close to her again.

"I'll get a grave-a gravestone ready," Link walked away. To bury his blood brat, its killing him.

"Jolt?" Noire grabbed my hand, the way her voice was. She worried I'm going to do. something. Iliytha is comforting Kirito. hugging him, letting him get all his tears out. My brat is breaking like a wall of glass. His head on her shoulder, and I can hear his heart. Its just like my, wrecked, and I don't think it will get repaired. It shouldn't have ended like this. He was suppose to survive. Not die on the hill. Not die on that cliff. He was suppose to live, return home with mama, live a happy life.

"Nyet, nyet, nyet," I screamed and took off. I ran until I couldn't move. I collapsed on the grounds, and my tears water the ground like a flash flood. When Noire finally found me, my gloves had soaked through, so had my sleeves. She brought me back to the encampment. Everyone was huddled around a grave. A boulder and two swords marked the hero's grave. Link couldn't make the gravestone right. He didn't say why, but he couldn't. We don't have even have anything to bury. All we had was his swords. Oathkeeper and Oblivion, that's all we have left from him. We can't even keep them. All we could keep was the pieces of Knight's Valor that make my sword, Kirito's version of them, and his wristband, and Severa has his shuriken necklace, We don't get anything this time. We just stood there, Brady did the funeral passing. I didn't pay attention to them. Everyone asks me why I don't care when someone dies. The world does to ad, and they ask me why I don't care. I do, but what's it matter. I can cry, doesn't change it. The whole bloody world gone insane, and I can't waste time to cry. Here I'm bawling a storm. I can't hold it back. Its like a dam breaking. The world feels smaller, or maybe its just the same but it just less in it.

I don't know how long we were by that grave. Felt like days, but was probably only a couple hours. We went back into the center of the room. All sitting around a fire trying to warm our souls.

"I can't believe he's gone. He made me believe in the ties, those invisible ones that connect us. Things would be different. but the ties are gone," Dusty cried into her hands, now I remember Elliot told me his mama always worried about losing her friends. Five years she spent alone, wandering looking for someone.

"Sarge, the world going to be a lot quieter with him gone. I'm going to miss the reckless idiot," Erin rested her head on her shoulder.

"I ain't know anyone who fight like ya. Never give up, never back down, and never give in. I hope ya never forget those word bud," Link raised his glass.

"You might have been little guy, but I never saw anyone with a heart as big as yours. I followed you to the end of the earth brother. I'm going to miss you," Charlie rested his hands on the table.

"Ron, did you live your dream? Was that what ran through your mind in your last moments? I'll miss you. You made me always made me smile," Cordelia, mama she couldn't say more. She lost everyone she cared about. Her second love, a comrade who gave his life to protect her. Was that going through your mind when you charged Walhart?

"Dad, I'll miss you. You always put your family first. When I lost the gold mom, gave me, you went searching for it. You gave your life for me," Severa teared up. I've never seen my sestra cry.

"I don't really know you. Only for the little time we traveled together. My dad always said he thought you bring something interesting in his seem like a great man, whose story is unfinished," Luna looked towards the ground.

"Not sure what to say. Just the fact you're dead. Its just so impossible. I've seen you survive so many things. I can't believe your you would die facing down an army while on a dragon falling from the sky. Not getting shredded by timestream," Kirito shook his head. Kirito's right. Everything I knew about my otets. AD, the last time I saw my timeline otets, his last moment he held off Grima alongside Erin, and Noah. I could hear him fighting while screaming his name as Noire dragged me away. I could hear him screaming in pain. Couldn't tell you who was screaming louder. Him in pain from the attack, or me screaming for my otets. I heard attack after attack being thrown at him. . Grima usually kills someone in one or two attacks. He wouldn't go down. I heard him shout something called Ultima Saber drive. Soon after them, I heard my otets die.

"To Otets," I raised my glass. Kirito and Severa repeated the line as they raised theirs.

"To Sarge," Erin tapped her glass against mine.

"To Ron," Charlie, Noah, Dusty and Link banged their glasses to against the other.

"Ron, " Cordelia, she didn't say anything else, but raised her glass.

"Urgh," I looked towards the door, and saw someone I didn't think I see again. My otets clinging to the door of the tower. I ran towards him. I looked at him. His hair looked more grey then silver. He wore some kind of armor, with a crate around his neck, and shoulder pads that only covered his shoulders.

"Ron," Cordelia ran up and hugged him.

"Cordelia," Ron's voice sounded like it was breaking. Why? Then his eyes shut.

"Otets," I screamed at him. No don't die.

"Its ok, he just unconscious. He probably had a quite day," Cordelia was crying again, and I hope those were tears of joy. "I'll bring him to our room,".

"Ok," I looked as she carried my otets away. He's back my otets is alive.

**Author's notice: Well that's the end of that chapter. Gotta admit that was a weird chapter to write. Never had to write my own funeral before. Anyways what now? Where did Ron go? Where did he get that armor? How did he survive being shredded by the time stream? Why is his hair gray now? Does anyone realize these questions aren't serious because you already know. Also for anyone who's wondering if Reverse Hero will be stopped. No, I'll be working on both. Probably get either a chapter a week, or a one of each chapter. Anyways till next time. **

**Also Translations. **

**Ad-Russian word for Hell. **

**Sestra-Russian word for sister.**

**Brat-Russian word for brother. Doesn't sound like the way you read it, but I can't share that.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Back again, for another of this story, I really don't have much to say about this one. Its nice to actually be back on this story. Yeah, I didn't think the whole guest chapter would end up failing so much. Hey maybe the other two will work better. You'll find out about those later, and no you can't vote for them. Only one of the three was going to be voted. Chapter Time.**

Chapter 62

Plan

I opened my eyes, and I saw the night sky with dull starlight. I stood back, and figured I was in my station. I walked towards the table, and grabbed the seat. I looked at the cloaked figure. With eyes that nothing could hide from.

"So you made it out alive. Glad to hear," He looked at me, probably hiding a smile.

"Thanks. It was hell,," I rolled my eyes. Even if was a split second, I saw what's hidden under that hood.

"Sorry to hear that," He sounded so worried. If only I believed him.

"You call me here for a reason?" I looked at him. I really don't care for this right now. I just want to sleep.

"Well, yes. I thought we could think of a way for you to rejoin with Chrom," He placed his hands on the table.

"Yeah, so you can have me kill him for you Grima. Fuck off," I glared, and leaned back in my chair.

"Yes, so I can have, wait what? Did you just call me Grima?" I can just hear the dumbfoundedness in his voice. Yup like I said. I looked at him with eyes that nothing can hide from. That includes who you really are. I don't see the cloaked figure of Kami. I see Robin, or I should say Grima, but well you know.

"Its actually pretty interesting. I always figured I asked for my character's skill because I thought I be unbeatable with them. Percival's strength and tactical mind, Quick-step's speed, and mastery of the sword. Isaac's sword skill, Jolt's stubbornness, and magic power. Instead of I took their skills, because they would help me, just not the way I expected. Quick-step's sword mastery means nothing because my skill isn't on his level. Jolt's stubbornness, that's just me. Only gives me just a little more kicking, Quick-step's speed, really doesn't matter. Just shows much faster I'll get into the fight. Isaac's sword skill, just something to start with. Its what I got from Percival, that I really like," I gave my best poker face.

"The strength and tactical prowess?" Grima looked at me confused, still not understanding how I broke his disguise.

"No, Because you still don't get it. Quick-step gave me the speed to run towards the fight. Jolt gave me the stubbornness to keep the fight going till I win. Isaac, gave me the power to fight my battles. Percival, what he gave, nah, its nothing about the strength or tactical. Its the ability to make sure I'm on the right path. That I don't get swallowed by the darkness. That's what Percival's gives me. The ability to see the truth, no matter what you do." I gave a smirk.

"Meaning?" Grima looked confused. For a guy who was a master tactician, he's kinda of a idiot.

"Meaning, I can see your true form. Thought I can only use it for a few seconds, Its still enough.I got admit the Ron, who signed that contract. He pulled one over you. Of course like you said. You always lose no matter what you do. Of course I'll use my last moments, just to make sure that you lose," I looked at him.

"Oh," He finally realized what happened.

"Yeah, and I'm telling the others," I leaned back in my chair, placing my poker face across my face again.

"Do you even know if all my champions are?" He looked at me.

"Dusty, and Noah," I looked at him.

"No," He looked at me lying through his still wearing a hood face. He fails to realize I can tell he is lying.

"Slow your heart. I can hear it speed up. Also the fact Dusty and Noah both have powers of darkness. Third, because I was summoned as your "champion" I was given darkness power, well with Shadow Knight Fray, which you corrupted his Dusk Knight. Plus all three of our oaths have sorrow behind them. Noah wants a second chance with a family he lost, Dusty wants to believe in her friends, and I want to accomplish an impossible dream of being a hero. What god would give us our heart's desire, but make it so hard to accomplish. Ooh I know you, " I placed my hand in my head, and smirked. "Also I'm telling the others"

"You won't live to tell them," Grima stood up, and looked like he was about to swing at me, only for two swords to appear behind me, and slash into him.

"Nice shot, but you really need to remember where we are. In my head, and I'm the one in control," I smirked, as I tilted my head to the right as a sword flew by inches from my head, and slammed right into Grima, sending him flying off my station. I watched as Aurion walked up from behind me, and sat in Grima's spot.

"Sorry didn't mean to steal your moment. So how you been? Where you end up?" Aurion leaned back in his chair, and pulled out some wild cherry pepsi. He passed me one. "Don't worry I didn't posion it. I want my fated battle. Killing you in your mind, well that would just break your mind. Kinda be cheated out of my fight"

"You killed me, and a bunch of counterparts," I could a sip of the pepsi. It was seriously bitter.

"Ah, the Reverse Hero timelines, those were sad days. Wait who ended up with Kirito. Iliytha, Rose, Noel, Noire, Alina, Morgan, Cynthia, Mallory, Ellen, Emma, Anna, or Regina?" Aurion looked at me like he was thinking back at some memories.

"Um Iliytha?" I scratched my chin. Why the blyat did he just ask that.

"Alright. Who ended up with Chrom, Shanzira, Erin, Leearch, Erza, , Maribelle, Sully, Helena, Mary, Lillian, Julianna, Eleanor, Eillie?" Aurion took a swing of his drink.

"Shanzira," I answered his question, but still not getting why he was asking this.

"I see, gotta admit, its a good ship." Aurion smirked at that idea. "So who ended up with Robin? Was it-"

"Lucina," I stopped him before he could question. Too many shepherds to list. "Why do you keep asking me these things?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out which exact timeline you ended up. You know how many I've gone through."

"Three?" I looked at him.

"Not even close. Hell it was like 9,275 before I lost track of the number" Aurion took a sip of his pop.

"Wait what? You went through that many? Not one Ron has beaten you?" I did a spit take, and hit Aurion right in the head, he just wiped it off with a napkin

"Yeah, in over nine thousand timelines, I haven't found one Ron, who could believe. Every time I kill one, I get sent into another timeline." Aurion placed his drink on the table.

"So I've never beaten you in any timeline," I looked at Aurion in pure shock. Does the world just kept telling me I'm blyating screwed here.

"Well I can't say you never win. I seriously doubt that not one Ron won." Aurion crossed his arms.

"How is it that many timelines?" I looked at him, completely shocked. I'm still trying to process the fact he's gone through over nine thousand timelines.

"My sacred art: Divine Travel. it says it will keep casting when the hero falls, I get sent where another is. I'll get linked with one Aurion. I get his memories and power. I've got through so many timelines. Gone through so many different names. Hell ask me who Luna's mother is, and I can't tell you. That's how messed up my memories are" He shrugged like it was nothing. "Some of them I've joined the shepherds. Some of them they thought I was women. Thought every timeline I fail, but I keep trying, because I know one thing" He looked at me. "I'm still betting on you Silver Knight," Then everything went black.

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's TURN. **

****I walked into his room, wondering if today he would wake up. Its been three days since Ron returned.

"Hey Delia," He was sitting up in the bed.

"You're awake" I ran and hugged him.

"Yeah," He pushed me off of him. "Sorry just you were squeezing me to tight,".

"Ok," I looked at him. I wasn't trying to squeeze him hard. I'm pretty sure I wasn't squeezing him so hard.

"Where's my jacket?" Ron looked at me.

"Here," I grabbed it from the chair, it was sitting in.

"Right pocket, there's something there for you," He moved the pillow he was resting his head on so it was sitting on his back. I looked into the pocket, and pulled out a rose. A emerald rose.

"You found one?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," He grabbed it, and placed it in my hair. I saw his eyes. They were a dull look in his eyes. The sea-green, looked more grey-ish. They didn't look like eyes looking for the adventure seeker. They looked like they were staring off in the distance, like a thousand yards in the distance.

"Ron, what happened to you where you ended up?" I looked at him.

"Don't ask me. Its not something I want to think about. Only thing I can say is was hell, and I rather not think about it anymore." He shook his head.

"Ok," I looked at him, the hurt in his voice.

"Just get everyone ready, We need to plan and end this," He stopped shaking his head, a thoughtful look on his head. I left the room, wondering what broke my swordsman.

**Author's notice: Well that just happened? Yeah one of few twists that I came up when I first wrote the character. Yeah, so what happens next? How about you share, follow, review, favorite, give your favorite part, and till next time. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Well back for another chapter. After what we found in the last chapter, how shall our plot be affected. What shall be in story for heroes. Shall anyone fall under the control of Grima. Will the others find out. Who summoned the others? **

_Ron: GET ON WITH IT. _

__**The Tactician Knight: Jackass. Yeah Chapter Time anyways **

Chapter 63

Dual

"Funny Nighty," Dusty laughed and I rolled my eyes. We were waiting for the others in the meeting room, but so far only Dusty had shown up.

"Dusty," I looked at her annoyed. Because I thought it be the right thing to do, I told her about who Kami really was. She just kept laughing, and I glared at her with a stare that I hope said stop kidding around.

"Oh dear god, your serious," Dusty looked at me shock.

"Yes," I rolled my shoulders.

"Oh its a good thing I failed at eating him when I thought he was a giant candy bar," Dusty shook her head.

"Not the point, but I'm not also surprised you tried to eat a giant candy bar," I sat down, and pulled out a map of Valm.

"So we all have been listening to Grima the entire time?" Dusty sat in one of the other spots.

"Not all of us, just you, me, and Noah. Maybe some of the other who were summoned, but I can't really say," I placed pieces over the map. Red pieces for Valm forces, and blue pieces for us.

"Does Noah know?" Dusty looked in disbelief. Well I'm not sure how I would react if I found the mysterious chocolate bar was a evil god meant on destroying the world for well I don't know. Seriously does anyone know his motivations. I don't know if its written anywhere. If its the knight of Iris book, I don't have it, nor know where to get the drama cds, thought not sure they are canon,

"Haven't had the chance to tell him. I was going tell him, when I get the chance," I finished placing the figures, as the others walked in. Well everyone but Noah, Olivia, and Owain?

"What happens to us now, and how did you find out Kami being Grima," Dusty sounded scared. Think she is the first time she ever been scared.  
"I don't know about what happens next, but how I found out. Grima can hide behind his magic all he wants, but when your vision sees the truth, no magic can hide it," Maybe its talking about it that made me activate it, but my true sight started to work. I looked at Dusty, and all I saw was little girl. Not the dark flier I've traveled beside. Just a regular girl. From what I've seen her do, defeat a pirate ship, beat more guys in a bar brawl, then Noah, and me together. Seen her blast monsters out of the sky. The fact she was just a kid, makes it all the more badass. Thought it makes me feel more sorrow. I'm sorry.

"Can you stop looking at me like that. Feels like your looking at my soul," Dusty backed away a few inches.

"Sorry, accidently activated my true-sight," I leaned forward. "Also the others are almost here, We'll talk about this later"

"Ok," Dusty looked at me.

"Jolt, Kirito, where are the others?" I didn't look up from the table. I knew they were nearby.

"Well I'm not sure I'm the one who can get Owain out of corner, and I'm not walking in their room again," Jolt spoke up, and something about his voice gave a tone of nervousness.

"Severa, go find Owain," I closed my eyes to focus. Yup I can hear him muttering to himself. Guessing we are going that route. "Also I'll go get Noah,".

"Where are I suppose to find him?" Severa whined, and looked at me like I was giving her a annoying task. I looked at her with a look saying not to argue.

"I wouldn't go there," Jolt spoke up. "Also just go into the darkest room without muttering,"

"We need him for planning," I walked out of the room. I can sense his scent in his room. Alongside Olivia. Dear god are they still asleep. Its like 2:30. I walked towards their room, and knocked on the door. "Noah, Olivia, get up, we need to make plans. Utter silence for them. I opened their door, and what do I see but Olivia's back on top of Noah, and I'm out of there. I ran away from that door. Now I know why they were still "asleep". Also why Jolt didn't want to walk into there.

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's TURN**

"You ok?" I looked at Ron as he walked back into the room. He kept shaking his head like he didn't what he saw.

"Tried to warn ya," Jolt shook his head. Well that explains a lot.

"Where the eye bleach?" Ron looked towards Inigo.

"Kinda used it all," Inigo looked like he wanted to hide. "But it was on the list, Aeron and Rose went into town,"

"They didn't get the restock yet, we did buy and use all their eye bleach," Rose looked away from everyone.

"Charlie, can I borrow your hammer?" Ron looked towards him.

"No, and I'm not even going to ask you for a reason," Charlie didn't look at Ron.

"Please," Ron moved closer.

"No," Charlie shouted at him he was annoyed. Isn't there a easier way to handle this. "Also don't you not have any skills for hammers anyways,"

"You made me do this," Ron disappeared and reappeared with Charlie's hammer. Before anyone could move Ron swung the hammer and slammed it right towards his head. He crumbled to the ground.

"RON," I ran towards him. He had no blood wound, or bruises. Thank Naga.

"I know he could be reckless, but he did realize he could hurt himself doing that?" Charlie picked up his hammer.

"Doesn't always make the right choice," Link placed Ron on the couch.

"Anyone got any smelling salts?" I looked at them.

"No, but I got a idea on how to wake him." Dusty walked over towards Ron, and then kicked him in the gut. He howled and then sat up.

"Well the memory still there," Ron held his hands to his gut.

"You know what I do get is that you have super hearing, how did you not hear it?" Erin looked at him.

"The fact I hear it on a regular basis, I'm pretty sure I've just gone used to it. Also why I freak out when I hear the lines Ride the pegasus. And not stand Let it go, more then usual," Ron shook his head.

"Who do you hear that says that," Luna looked at him.

"Sumia," Ron kept shaking his head.

"This is why I wear earplugs," Kirito looked at all of us.

"What?" Ilithya poked him, and looked at him before speaking.

"I wear earplugs, so I don't have any to hear any of that. Noire enchanted them for Jolt, and he got a pair for me," Kirito explained to her.

"I enchanted them so even with their hearing, nothing could get through," Noire tapped the table.

"Yeah, but unlike my brother I remember to take mine out," Jolt moved and grabbed something from Kirito's ears.

"THAT'S WHY? ALL THOSE TIMES," Ilithya yelled at Kirito.

"MY EARS," Kirito grabbed and rubbed his ears.

"I thought you were ignoring me. All those times I tried to talk to you. No answer. Because you couldn't hear me. Seriously do you know how annoying it is to repeat myself, just because you couldn't see my face," Ilithya turned away from Kirito. "Hell, you kept saying my name wrong, despite all the times all I told you,"

"Why would I ignore you? Look I'm sorry I forgot about them. You know how annoying it is to always hear that," Kirito looked at her, frowning.

"Yeah, but its still annoying that I can't talk to my boyfriend, because he can't think to remove his god damn earplugs," Iliytha turned to face Kirito.

"Sorry. I didn't be mean to forget," Kirito looked at her, his frown getting bigger.

"How did you forget anyways?" Iliytha looked at him, a frown is formed on her face.

"I had to keep them in. All those screaming, I couldn't handle it. I needed to make them stop. I couldn't make it was the only thing I could do. I don't know how Jolt made it stop," Kirito shook his head.

"I made it my motivation. Every scream was just another reason I had to make sure a arrow was in the response one," Jolt didn't look up the map.

"Kirito," Ilithya hugged her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I was so forgetful," Kirito looked at Ilithya.

"Its ok, just please if you could remove them sometimes," Ilithya looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I will," Kirito smiled at her.

"Does explain why he can't hear Rose," Noah appeared by the door. Olivia was beside him.

"And Jolt, when he was in his archer outfit," Owain appeared as well, with Severa.

"And I that note, I'm going to town. I need to drink until the memories are gone," Ron stood up.

"Ron, do you really think its time to get drunk over that," I looked at him.

"Never said what I was trying to forget." Then he left. What happened to him.

**VIEW CHANGE ?'s turn. **

****"Please, oh great lord of conquering, please listen to us," I kept on my knees not daring to stand up.

"Don't brownnose me," Walhart sounded seriously bored

"Told you," Ganondorf looked at me.

"Sorry, but our plan is foolproof," I stood back up.

"Your telling me, that one man destroyed several sections of my legion," Walhart rested his head, and his hand.

"Well you told us, that four guys have destroyed sections of your army. Plus didn't you do most of your conquering by yourself until you gained about forty thousand men," Ganondorf looked at the conqueror.

"That's not the part I don't get. Why do you want me to send several of my armies to some tower." Walhart shook his head.

"Because there a man there, who Aurion forces on fighting. He seems to hate the idea anyone else kills him. Also he probably related to the four guys killing your armies," I pointed out. Plus we screw with Aurion, and we get our revenge.

"Grom, Galen, Helios," Walhart gave an annoyed sigh.

I watched as three men came up behind us. A raven berserker with a slim build, wielding a green axe, that remembered me of something i needed to kill. A white haired wyvern rider with a matching white cloak, and black outfit. The third person was a warrior with black hair and didn't look he was Valm.

"Yes, Conqueror?" The wyvern rider spoke up.

"Galen, get the rest of the Skyguard, and Grom get the Thunder Legion. Helios, grab the Shadow Knights," Walhart didn't move up from his throne.

"Understood," Galen disappeared in smoke. The other two left with only a nod. We left the room, smirking happy to have our plan working.

"So you got the pirates right?" I turned towards my comrade.

"Of course. I'm a King of Thieves. Now I can use them to get Hyrule. After we kill that one guy,". Ganondorf smirked at me.

"Yes," I gave my own smile as I walked out of Walhart's plan. Soon I'll get my revenge.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S BACK. **

****Awwwh. My head. How much did I drink? Wait am I in my room? How I get back in here? Someone must have carried me I guess.

"Helios, how could betray us. You were one of my father's best men." Marcus is shouting about something. Good thing I'm dressed already. I ran towards the shouting, and ended up outside surrounded by wyvern riders, dark knight, paladin, and great knights.

"Because I saw the conqueror's power, and how did he get he so fast?" A raven haired warrior who clearly looked like he was from Ferox. Guess that's Helios.

"Super speed, and I really wish I had some to snack on. Now forgive I'm a bit hungover, so can you explain what you are doing," I shook my head.

"To kill you. The Shadow Knights really helpful, and there is a price on your head," Helios smirked at me.

"Ok, well then let's see let's go. Dragon Art: Elecforce. Shadowforce," I drew my swords, and they glowed with the power of lightning and shadow. and grew giant like scythes. I swung them before anyone could react. When my swords returned to normal. Helios and the Shadow Knights were in two.

"Holy flying fuck, since when you could do that?" Noah looked at me.

"Don't you need your tome for that?" Dusty sounded just as surprised.

"I trained a lot, that I don't anymore. Improved my speed at well. Also any of the rest of you want to fight us. Like I said I'm bit hungover, so I really don't feel like fighting. So want just run already?" I coughed into my hand. I moved my hand, and now I've got blood on my hand. Hope no one realized about that.

"You really think we won't keep fighting. We'll fight in the name of the Con-" The white haired wyvern rider started to say as a arrow went through him, sending him flying to the ground.

"Sorry I just really didn't care for the crap he was shouting," Link notched another arrow.

"Don't worry you weren't the only one," Noah fired an arrow, and another wyvern rider down.

"Just run already. You might think we are out numbered, but we got one thing on you. You're outmatched," I smirked and stared down the rider.

"What part of we never stop fight-," Another rider down, and this time Noire fired.

"Nice one," Jolt beamed at Noire.

"I'm a master shot, isn't that why you wanted me as a trainer?" Noire smirked.

"Hey, we're fighting here," Another one of the riders shouted.

"Cole, just finish this already, I know you got in position already," I closed my eyes.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Cole shouted as arrows and wind spells went off taking out the wyvern riders were out.

"Now that's done with, we might as well head out," I walked away.

"Where?" Charlie spoke up.

"Somewhere we can retaliate," I kept walking away from the guys. "We just need one pit stop."

**Author's notice: And now we get more of the story. Of course even more on Ron's mind. Wonder if the effect still works at I hoped. Well nothing more to say. So will see what happens next. While you wait, how about a review, a follow, a share, a favorite, your favorite part? Till next time. **


	64. Chapter 64

**So here we are here for another part of the story. The arc is near its end, and we are nearing the final arc. Its only got a few chapter left. Can't believe we are almost at the end. Kinda surprised that we are near the end. Only two arcs left, and one is a bonus arcs.**

**Also in other news, the new character for Super Smash Bros were revealed. Guess which one I'm interested. Yes CORN for smash. They seem to look like they will be a tough fight. I think I can take them with Cloud or maybe even Robin or Lucina. Yes I know its Corrin, but let's say I wanted to make you laugh. And even though I rather they didn't add him, because I still wish Isaac got in. Golden Sun's Isaac or Sora. Hey at least its not Shrek. But yeah, they gave Corrin a slot because of they wanted to advertise Fire emblem Fates. They nearly had to be finished with the series, but Awakening brought it back. I think they might want to hold onto it. **

Chapter 64

Mega

"Alright, we need to restock," I looked at my comrades as we walked through the village gate.

"Don't most of us have unbreakable weapons?" Link pointed out.

"Well that might be true, but we need elixirs, medical supplies, and several of us don't have unbreakable weapons. Dusty, Elliot,Rose, Olivia, Ilithya .:

"Actually my lambent light doesn't break," Ilithya looked at me.

"Really. Whatever, those who don't have unbreakable, make sure you are stocked on weapons. Several of them. All of you," I said looking over at the entire group. "Cordelia, you know everyone's supplies right?"

"Yes," She looked at me. Never asked her about that before. Just let her handle it like a ninja.

"Maybe you can give me some first." Noah placed it on the counter.

"What do you need?" I looked towards the ninja.

"Why were you coughing up black blood?" Noah looked at me.

"Huh, you noticed?" I shrugged. Here I thought I had hidden it well enough.

"Of course I did. I was Flavia's chief spymaster. I never miss what's up," Noah pointed out.

"Well, because of this demon, I got his black blood ," I smirked and fished out some coins.

"Ron, this is not the time for jokes," Noah only shook his head. How do you know that's a joke? That could have happened.

"No, its the time for a drink." I turned and faced the bartender. "Your finest ale please,"

"When did you start drinking so much?" Noah looked at me. The only answer he got out of me was a shrug. "Well why won't you tell me about the blood?"

"Because its not important. Don't worry about it. It doesn't involve you." I slammed my fist in the table. "That's all you need to know, and I won't talk about it,"

"Ron, just tell me," Noah kept looking at me, determined to understand why I had been coughing black blood.

"I won't, and I'm ordering you to stop asking me. I'm not telling you why," I didn't face him, but I couldn't hide the angry in my voice. How about we don't start another bar brawl man?

"Sorry but I'm going to have to ignore that order," Noah snarked at me.

"You don't get that chance. You listen to my order, and you follow it." I couldn't hold the anger or the annoyance in my voice. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about what happened. Why won't you stop asking me? Do you really want me to tell you what happened to you? Did I just hear a boom?

"Ron, did you hear that?" Noah looked at him. Looks like boom was true.

"Yeah, let's go." I stood up from my spot, but not before slipping a note into Noah's pocket without him noticing. What couldn't tell him about Grima in the middle of a inn. That scare the blyat out of anyone.. "Didn't even get my drink."

We ran outside and what did we find. Our troops facing off with Arthas, Ganondorf, and a lot of Valmese knights. That explains the Gerudo Valley theme playing.

"So what we miss," Noah drew his sword.

"Oh nothing much, now we're just going to kill you," A slim berserker dude looked at me.

"If your going to kill me, can I know your name?" I snarked, Sorry I just can't help myself. Its not like these guys can stop me.

"Grom of the Thunder Legion," he bellowed out a roar. I don't think that was really much worthy of the title Hellscream.

"So your Thunder of the Thunder 's reductant ," I started to chuckle, and looked over at Link and Charlie. Link only smirked knowing the joke.

"No, I'm Grom," He howled again, and I still don't get the title. Then again he's not that one anyways.

"Yeah, Thunder," I tried to hold back the laughter. Only other person who might get it is Olivia.

"Grom," He looked pissed off now.

"Thunder," I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Just kill him," Arthas shouted getting annoyed.

"Yeah," Grom charged at me, and swung that axe. I darted to the side, and he twisted the blade, stabbing me in the side with a deep cut. Deep enough it should have hurt, . I didn't cry out, but Grom did. The cut formed on him. "What, impossible," Then he fell to the ground.

"Dumbass, I told him a devil axe was too dangerous to use," A female sage yelled, and raised a tome. "Whatever I'll kill you myself."

She slammed a lightning bolt at the level of a Thoron, but this time it didn't hurt. I did something I saw Jolt do once. Well if you see Fairy tail, you know what I'm about to do. I drew the attack in with a breath, and ate it.

"Damn, lightning doesn't not taste good, at all," I coughed, and I didn't look if black blood came out this time.

"So it does work like Dragon slayer magic?" Noah looked at me.

"Well yeah, but with different works, like the fact I only get a boost for one attack, and I could only do that when focusing. Plus its got Archer and Gray's mixed in," I only shrugged.

"Well fuck," The sage shouted and started to back away.

"Dragon Art: Shadow Blade Strike," I rushed at her, and stabbed her in the neck with blade coming from my sleeve. You know like a assassin. She was dead before the blade faded into out of existence.

"Well see if you can handle the lightning swordsman A, " A swordmaster started to yell as he charged at me.

"Why wouldn't I be handle you, but your wrong. You aren't the lightning swordsman, not white, blue, red, or black," I interrupted, and finished with off with the same spell to the neck.

"Well I'm going to start my revenge. Time to kill the red head swordmaster," Arthas shouted.

"Что? No seriously, Что?" I looked at him. First who's the revenge on, and who the ad is the red haired sword master. The only one we have is Olivia?

"Did you just say, kill the sword master?" Noah growled at the death knight.

"Yes?" Arthas looked confused."Why do you care, aren't you dating the pink haired pegasus knight,"

"NO," Rose shouted, and looked completely disturbed. "I'm his daughter

"Really? Wait aren't you the red haired pegasus rider?" Arthas looked at her confused Does he know who any of us are?

"No that's me," Cordelia raised her lance.

"I'm just going to kill the red haired sword master now," Arthas raised his sword.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS," Noah shouted, and he charged right at Arthas knocking the bastard down. Then he was surrounded by some dark aura.

"Oh Fuck," Arthas shouted and then he noticed the achievement box. You pissed off the wrong guy.

"I won't you hurt anyone in my family," Noah grabbed the achievement box, and starting to beat the bastard with it. Still funny, even when I'm not the one beating him with it.

"I'm signaling the pirates," Ganondorf just shook his head.

"Pirates," I looked behind me, and noticed pirates.

"South sea pirates to the exact,"

"Alright," I shook my head. Did not think this all would happen.

"_You going for another dual galeforce attack combo," Jolt's thought broke into my head. _

__"_Got a suggestion, that will not cause me to cough up blood," I thought to him. _

__"_Only basic like your roar, punches, and blade. Those aren't going to waste a army," Jolt's thought broke."Sorry I know you don't like coughing up someone else's blood. Could maybe try infinite blade draw" _

__"Gives me a second, I will always carry a blade," I watched the pirate.

"Then draw it," A pirate charged at me, and swung, I ducked under it, as a sword stabbed him out of nowhere.

"I will charge without hesitation," I ducked another another blow from the same pirate as another sword slammed into him, killing this time.

"_You know you could just kill them," Jolt pointed out. "Like you know with sword and speed. I mean seriously I want to see Eclipse Circle," _

__"_How about a Eclipse field," I hope Jolt could see the smirk on my face. _

__"Anyone else want to charge," I held up my swords.

"I'm in," Kirito held up his blades.

"I always wanted to beat some pirates," Jolt looked like he was readied to charge.

"Dragon Art: Shadow Overdrive, Elec Overdrive," I held my swords, as they transformed. A black rose sword, and a sword like a knight's blade. My black rose sword, and harmony blade. "Dangerous,".

I charged towards them slashing around, moving in a circle, and slashing as fast as I could. I watched as Kirito and Jolt moved around.

"Please stop hitting me with a achievement bar." Arthas shouted as Noah kept bashing him in the head with one. Only for another one to appear. I'm guessing Arthas unlocked the achievement for stupid request. Now Noah's bashing him with two achievement bars.

"You can't harm my family," Noah kept attacking why he was surrounded by that dark aura. It looked like was forming into its sword. Wait it is going into his sword?

"Noah, drop your sword," I shouted, and parried a pirate's blow.

"What?" Noah looked as his sword went completely dark, but what happened next surprised me. The darkness faded, and Noah's sword was fine. Expect it was different. It was jet black, and looked like a katana, not like broken killer lance.

"Did not see that coming?" I looked at his sword. That's not something you see every day. Not even in this world, and we seen some crazy blyating stuff. Remember when we met Chaos?

"Damn," Noah swung the sword. It left a trail of darkness when it moved.

"Did his sword evolve?" Dusty looked at the blade.

"Donny evolved into Mega Donny?" I scratched my chin. Seriously how did that happen?

"Enough of this," Arthas swung his sword, only for Noah to block. Arthas's sword was shattered like ice.

"You're done," Noah started to attack again, and what do you think happened. It was a blyating curb stomp. Also Noah wiped out the Thunder Legion, and the pirates, just by trying to kill Arthas. He got sent flying.

"Well this plan went well. Guess its my turn," Ganondorf growled and started to turn into a giant boar.

"Ooh I got a idea," I took off running.

"I AM GANON, FEAR MY POWER. MY ABSOLUTE POWER," Apparently pig Ganon can speak English.

"Dragon Art: Shadow Lightning Dragon Uppercut," I got under Ganon, and punched him in a uppercut. He went flying into the air. "Now we wait,"  
"Shouldn't we run?" Dusty questioned us. " I mean don't forget last time we couldn't hurt him,"

"Well I don't think he'll survive a fall that easily," I pointed out.

"I survived it," Ganondorf spoke up.

"You already fell, and no pig," I looked at him.

"I think this will work better," He held up a dark magic tome,

"Anyone got a idea?" I looked at my comrades, and then noticed some kind giant purple circle surrounding me, that was twice my size, and rocks. Oh blyat. I know the spell he used. I let out a scream as the attack hit me. I couldn't resist the attack, it was too powerful.

"How dare you?" Kirito charged at him, and only for Ganondorf to smack him aside, smashing him through a building.

"YOU BASTARD," Ilithya walked up to Ganondorf. "You'll regret that,"

"Oh what are you going to do to me little girl," Ganondorf starting to do some sword moves, like he was trying to scare her. She kicked him in the groin. He went down in a second.

"What did I say?" Ilithya kicked him again in the groin.

"OOOH, I want in," Dusty ran over, and now she kicking Ganondorf in the groin. I know he's a bad guy, but damn, that's just ice cold. Even Iris is getting in, she stomping on them.

"Guys maybe we should go?" I turned away as he got kicked even more. He's got to be knocked out after that.

"Might as well," Dusty kicked him in the head. Ok he's out for sure.

"Ok," Ilithya ran and grabbed Kirito from the rubble. We all took off running, trying to get away from Ganondorf as fast as we could. Now all we have to do is face him.

**Author's notice: And another chapter ends. Noah's sword evolved, and Arthas lost his. Also we finally see what Arthas and Ganondorf's plan ended up. That was fun.  
Also translations for you guys., well one. If I gave the other one, well I'm not explaining the joke.  
Что-Russian for What? **


	65. Chapter 65

**So what happens next? Shall we see Ron's plan come to play. Will we keep seeing that darkness in his heart? I'm going to stop here because I'm starting to ramble aren't I. Well now let us begin with a new Chapter.**

Chapter 65

Darkness

"Urgh," I held my hand to my chest, still hurting from the attack Ganondorf hit me with. Damn, does darkness and shadow magic not mean the same thing? Or what is something else? I looked into the night starry sky, the sounds of waves hitting. I looked at the ground, and it was me, well me surrounded by some dark cloud.. That means I'm going to be talking to Grima. Good I need to punch something.

"That was an interesting move, but it was doomed to fail," That wasn't Grima, I looked up at Aurion, leaning on a chair.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Aurion.

"Well tanking the attack was a good idea, because if it was a attack normally you could tank. Expect you were trying to tank a weapon meant to kill dragons. Dragon Art is magic that allows you to be a dragon," Aurion pulled out a wild cherry pepsi and threw it to me.

"How are you here?" I caught the pepsi, and looked at it.

"Well because I'm connected to you. This is my mind as well," Aurion pulled out his own pepsi.

"Great," I didn't move away from where I stood.

"Have a drink. Let's talk," Aurion sipped his pepsi.

"I rather not," I stared at Aurion, wondering why I was here, and how to stop this dream.

"Rude boy, and after I gave you your favorite drink." Aurion shook his head, and chuckled. "Then again I killed you many times, I'm surprised you haven't punched me yet,".

"Well I don't want to be killed," I threw the pepsi bottle right at Aurion, who knocked it away with a flick.

"Wow, I don't want to know how many times I have to tell you, but I wouldn't kill you. Killing you in your mind would leave you as a vegetable. I need you alive, for the fate battle. The hero vs. the villain. Tell me, what makes someone a hero," Aurion stared to glare at me.

"They're someone strong enough to save people," I answered him.

"Same old answer," Aurion shook his head. "This is your last chance. This is the last time I help you. I won't call Quick-step, Percival, Isaac, or Jolt. You end up falling down into another timeline I won't try to grab you. I'm done trying to guide you. Next time we met, I'm killing you,"

That's the last thing I heard, before the darkness overcame me, and I was in a grey tent.

"You're awake," Cordelia looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. She hugged me.

"Yeah," I pulled her off of me. "Sorry, just hugging me a little tight,"

"How?," Cordelia looked at me confused.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Every time since you came back, you won't let me hug you. Your distance, and you always drinking to forget. What happened to you? Please tell me?" Cordelia walked closer to me.

"Don't ask me that, please I can't talk about it," I shook my head.

"Why?" She looked at me. "Why is it so hard to talk about?"

"Delia, I don't want to talk about it," I looked at her, please stop asking me. I don't want to talk about it.

"Ron, please I just want to understand. What's wrong. Please tell me," She moved closer to me, placing her hands on me.

"You want to know," I shouted with tears running down my face, all the feelings, and thoughts I tried to hold back came out like a barricade breaking. "Because I failed. I couldn't keep my promise. I ended up a timeline where I died. Aurion killed me, and he's done it numerous times. There's a chance he'll do it again, and I can't. I've lost everyone I cared about. I was proven that I'm nobody. All the power I have, its nothing. I can't save me. There a demon after me, and he's going to take my because I'm a failure, who can't "do anything. I'm just going to fall until the darkness, and never get out of it..

"Ron," She hugged me, and pulled me close. " You aren't a failure. You're a powerful swordsman, and a good person. Look how far you have gone. You grown strong, and you haven't failed me. I'll stay beside you. This demon chasing you. I know you'll beat in him. Your a hero, who risks his life to protect people he cares about. Also if you fall until the darkness, I jump in, and drag you right back ,"

"Cordelia," I didn't know what to say.

"Just believe in your courage," She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my tears. "Let's go meet the others,"

We walked out of the room to meet the others. Cordelia's word ringing in my head. Believe in myself. I haven't failed. hero, who risks his life.  
"Looks who up," Link chuckled, like the fact I was just late, not completely beaten from a fight.

"Everyone ready?" I gripped my swords tightly, the thrill of the fight. Other than Aurion, this might just be my toughest fight. Everyone just nodded. "Follow me,".

We marched until we reached a grassy field overlooking a field.

"Ron, can you tell us what we are charging towards," Noah spoke up confused by where exactly I was leading them. I brought them far away from Valm, towards the south end of the continent.

"A descendant of the radiant hero," I looked towards the field.

"You gotta be kidding me," Noah went white as a napkin.

"Holy Fuck," Erin shook her head.

"Wow, quick, way to get killed," Dusty nearly dropped her spear.

"How much courage do you think I have?" Link ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Charlie looked at everyone.

"Guy's I know this might be insane, but please we need Priam's strength. His army is strong, I want to make sure no one dies," I looked at them, just remembering what happened in that last fight with Walhart. All those deaths. I don't even think we will have so many shepherds. I just don't want anyone to die,"

"Guys, maybe we should trust Ron. You have a plan don't you?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, One move that well the whole field, well it be a storm of blades," I gripped to my hands.

"Then let's go," I smirked wondering where I find Priam. "Exactly. Strength like that could be of great use to us.

"This assumes he would even fight for you. A bold assumption, that." A rugged voice, that sounded like blade of the sword. A warrior'.

"I'm guessing your that man?" I looked behind me, and saw the person I was hoping would appeared. Rugged warrior with blue spiky hair, a red banana, and shiny silver hero outfit.

"Yes, I'm Priam," He looked at me.

"Well what does it take to prove it you, could join us. A battle of steel. My army vs your army," I looked at him.

"Sure," Priam looked at me.

"Well let's begin" I raised my sword.

"I have a battlefield," Priam walked away. We followed him, and look we found the field in the chapter. The stone walls, the grassy field, and the fifty men Priam had. We had maybe thirty. I won't have to use Saber, nor Time link. I'm only use infinite if I have to,"

"Ron, the plan," Cordelia looked at me.

"Pair up, Erin and Gaius, Link and Lissa, Aeron and Rose, Jolt, and Noire, Noah, and Rose, Dusty, and Henry, Charlie, and Tharja, Kirito and Ilithya," I said.

"Do I have to fight with Ilithya?," Kirito gave a groan.

"Why do you not want to fight with me?" Iliytha looked at her boyfriend.

"We always fight together, just sometimes get a bit tiring," Kirito looked at her.

"What do you mean tiring?" She looked at him in shock.

"Just I always feel you and me, we always run into fights together. You and me always use pair up. How can we tell our own strengths from each other?" Kirito stated his point.

"I only want to make sure your ok," Ilithya looked at him, and smiled.

"You think I'm not strong enough to fight alone," Kirito looked hurt by the statement.

"No," Ilithya frantically started to panic.

"Guys, we are in the middle of a fight. Drama later," I shouted at them. What's up with them. They keep getting into fights lately. "Tanks, and mage caster. on the left, and center, the rest on the right side,".

Everyone nodded and moved into their places. Hopefully with pair up we won't have to worry about our opponents being able to knock us out. We charged right towards Priam's men. I moved right towards him. He swung at me, and I ducked. Our blades clashing in a whirlwind of sparks, colliding into each other with fury of a storm. Neither one giving a inch. Our only focus was each other. The rest of the battle was nothing to us, could have been a miles away on some other chapter.

"I'm not giving up," I swung trying to hit him with a critical hit. I knew we were equally matched. Or we should be if this was still the game, We should be basically the same level.

"For the blue flame," Priam swung his sword with his own cric, making my own attack usually. Doesn't this usually not get get locked.

"Argh," I noticed a sharp pain in my right leg. GOD DAMNIT, WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GO FOR MY LEG. ALSO WHY? Then I looked around, and noticed what I missed. I wasn't paying attention to the battle, and I failed to realize something I was missing. Pair Up didn't work out the way I hoped. Well mostly because I failed to think about half the army. None of Cole's men were able to use pair up. Priam's men had wrecked them. I'm sorry Cole, I didn't mean to lead you to a slaughter.

"Prepare to see the power of the blue flame," Priam charged at right, me, and swung me into the air, and then he flipping into the air. Dude apparently does known how to use Aether. OH SHIT. Then he went down with his sword aiming right at me. OH DEAR GOD IT HURTS. I looked around, all my comrades were close to death. I didn't even see Kirito, or Brady, Or Fione, or Luna, or Owain. They're all just missing. Please I need a way out of this. "Finish him,". Then a lot of spells were fired at him.

"_Shout it out," Jolt's voice broke through my thoughts. _I noticed my tome. There was a spell.

"Dragon Art: Call. The knight of courage, The warrior pariah, The Lightning song, The Dragon bruisers. Take form, and lend me your strength." I watched a the wave of fireballs, lightning, and darkness went towards me. Then someone jumped in front of it. Then they took a breath, and the wave of elemental got sucked away like it was nothing.

"Gotta thank dad for teaching for to work that," Jolt Zacks smirked at the thought. His hands blazed with fire, lightning and shadows. A triple element burst.

"Jolt," I shouted in shock, how in he get here.

"Otets, some random guy with black spiky hair, and some weird shadow magic," Jolt shouted utterly confused.

"Either its Percival or Fray." I still shocked about Jolt Zacks random appearance.

"Percival," Percival replied to the question.

"So should the rest of us tell we are here?" Quick-step's voice sounded like he was laughing.

"Don't ruin the song," Isaac chuckled out loud.

"Why are you here?" I panted my strength seemed completely sapped.

"You called us, now let us finish this fight," Jolt Zacks slammed his fists together.. "Now Radiant Hero. See if your radiance can block out my darkness. Dragon Art: Shadow Dragon Lighting Flame Infinite blade draw,"

The sky filled with blades that looked like they were made from shadows, fire and lightning. They went flying towards Priam and his men.

"Hey leave some for me," Quick-step smirked at he walked up. "Air bullet,". Quick-step moved like a bolt, and sent men flying.

I looked towards the other fronts. Percival and Isaac had their fronts completely fine. The center area of the battlefield looked completely charred, and well the left side, they were all in piles.

"So what this cause you wanted to recruit me for," Priam looked at us.

"War. You and your army," I looked at him.

"Guess you have your army," Priam nodded at us.

"Good glad to have you aboard. Now we have everything for the final phrase " I struggled to my feet, trying to understand what happened to my strength.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," I looked around, completely confused. Why did Erin so creepy and evil? I looked around, and I saw my reason. It wasn't Erin, It was Thoaria. She had some different kind of axe then usually. Star was with her as well. "Because I don't think you have one thing. A way to survive"

**Author's notice: Cliff-hanger. Why? Because well its fun, and it makes the story so much more interesting. Leave you guessing. So what happens next? Well till next time. Also if I can trouble you, can you give a review, a favorite, share, follow, your favorite part. **


	66. Chapter 66

**And here we are again, much later then expected. I mean you expected this chapter a lot earlier then today? Yeah, there's a reason for it. Might not be a good one, but its all I got. Will tell it at the end, no reason, just because. Also glad no one complained where that chapter was. That's just being rude.**

Chapter 66

Valkyrie's heart

I stared surprised caught like a deer in a headlight. Thoaria and Star stared at us with malice, and destruction. Its just the two of them, but we aren't in a good place. Sure we have a army. A complete injured army. Also why do I feel so drained.

"So who wants to die first?" Star gave a innocent smile like she was asking if someone wanted to go to a movie. Of course no one stepped up for that.

"Well before you volunteer, know you get one thing before we kill you. You get a fun time with me. We'll have so much fun. I figured out a way that we can enjoy the time until you break," Thoaria ran a finger down a mysterious golden axe. I don't think anyone would want that. Especially the break part. Don't tell me one of them is a healer now. Also that axe that's not her normal axe. It burns in a like apocalyptic flare at random times. A golden axe that's kinda like a sickle. Look like you could break a dragon's ...neck. Blyad, that's Armads, and I'm guessing it was mixed with apocalypse. That's not good at all. Jolt Zacks, Me, and Quick-step are at a disadvantage here.

"You really think you can win?" Priam raised his sword.

"You are all injured, we aren't" Thoaria pointed out.

"We are a army," Priam waved over all of his soldiers "And there are two of you,"

"You might be a army, but There aren't two of us. There are three of us," Thoaria smiled and looked like she was almost going to break out in laughter.

"Huh?" Priam looked confused, but I realized what she was talking about. I looked over at Jolt Zacks, remembering one of the elements he eat was darkness.

"GET BACK," Jolt Zacks shouted as the darkness wrapped around him. He's not suppose to eat darkness because he goes mad from it. He can't control it. Fitting he's a fire mage. Darkness might work as conductor element, but its still Jolt's opposite. He's eyes turned red, and he started fire off darkness spell like he was a mini-gun.

"How did you know that would happen?" I looked over at Thoaria, wondering what going to happen now.

"Did you forget that Aurion is my boyfriend. He told me," Thoaria swung her axe lazily in air.

"Well he's not here to save you," I charged at her, but she caught my swords like they were nothing, and then kicked me in the gut.

"He also told me about that spell you use to summon those spirits, you have to give back the power they gave you. All that power,and that's not yours anymore," Thoaria stomped her heel onto my chest as her words reached my ears. The power I borrowed isn't with me. I'm using my own strength.

"Hey you deus ex machina, able to help. Instead of being ass pulls?" Noah looked at Quick-step.

"Would you rather we leave you to die?" Quick-step snarked at the ninja.

"No" Noah rolled his shoulders.

"Then don't call us ass pulls, Just because you were outmatched doesn't need you can't have help," Quick-step pointed out.

"Oh you won't be helping," Thoaria waved her hand, and everyone sounded like they had chains around them.

"What?" Erin looked completely surprised, seriously what happened I'm kinda stuck on the ground.

"Hey your hidden power is water, and mine is dark water. Star, you mind if starting doing what I do," Thoaria sounded like she's turned.

"Go ahead, you know why I'm here," Star sounded like she was smirking.I lifted my head, and then got a kick to the head.

"So who wants to be broken first?" Thoaria smirked her axe, gone, and a electric whip sizzling in the air.

"We'll beat you," I struggled to get up, The pain Thoaria already given me, stopping it.

"You really think that. You don't know who you are. You think its strange none of you had original characters. Your just nobodies, who were fated to die. A fleeing Ferox thief who fell in the snow, A fleeing pegasus knight who lost her wings, A random merc lost in sea, a disgraced plegian mage banished from his homeland, a artist with no work, a merchant with broken legs. A bandit that couldn't be a bandit. A swordsman butchered by soldiers. All of you, just people who died before this all begin. Someone who had little effect on the timeline. Whatever god you think helped you, just doomed you. " Thoaria laughed and lashed her whip across my face. Expect the whip didn't do the most damage. I'm just someone who was fated to die. I was just a dying merc.

"You're wrong. I'm living proof of how wrong you are. I'm from the timeline they won," Aeron glared at Thoaria. "If they were fated to die, then why did they win?"

"But they didn't. You still fled into this timeline, with them dying," Thoaria pointed out. "Now who wants to go through a session. Don't worry after a round, you'll be healed, and repeat, until you break,"

"And what really makes you think you be allowed to break anyone," Quick-step chuckled, giving a brave face.

"Well you can't move, so who's going to stop me from slashing you to piece until you can barely stand, and then healing you back until you are completely broke like a shatter like a piece of porcelain" Thoaria laughed, swinging her whip.

"Well see my sword, its so sharp only looking at it, can cut you," Quick-step pulled his sword from his back, and held it in front of him.

"That's completely bull, no sword is that Owch. What the owch. How is that Owch," Thoaria started to scream as she kept getting slashed. She is right about it being bull, but that's not what she should notice.

"Also," Quick-step moved in front of her,inches enough that he be in a bad place if she swings. "Your chains of water had no effect on me. No kind of water can hold me, for my old man is god the sea."

"Then I'll just kill you first," Thoaria swung her axe, and Quick-step was sitting on her mount like it was nothing.

"You need to be faster then that. You think they call me Quick-step for nothing. Just one step and I'm gone," Quick-step was gone in a flash off of the mount.

"Isn't quick-step a ballroom dance?" Henry spoke up sounded completely confused.

"Yeah, I didn't know that until after I went with spell check suggest for Quickstar. Still works since its a fast dance, and he's got a bit of music relate to him. A four beat style fighting style," I explained then noticed that it was Henry knew it was a type of ballroom dance. Didn't expect that at all.

"Well I'll show you, That speed won't help you," Thoaria gripped her mount's rein and flew up.

"I don't need to use my speed to strike you down," Quick-step pulled out a green bow from his jacket, a green arrow appearing in his hands. "I only need one shot,"

"Oh please, you think I wouldn't know that weakness. I have a iote's shield," Thoaria snarled, and then she noticed that Star was sent flying from her mount. Then she fell.

"Iote's shield may weaken my arrows, but that doesn't mean when you are vastly overpowered you'll win," Quick-step sheathed his bow, the legendary bow unneeded now.

"Jolt Zacks, go for the elf," Thoaria screamed at the dragon elf.

"Or maybe a dark fairy can work as his opponent," A voice I never thought would be coming to the help. Well I'm not sure its not, but the wave of darkness on the field didn't look like it was hurting anyone. It was cutting away Thoaria's dark watery chains. The wave of darkness slammed into Jolt Zacks and he faded into a golden light. Bits of my strength returned, but it wasn't enough that I could fight. I looked towards our dark fairy savior. The dark spiky hair, golden eyes, the typical rpg dark knight armor and the purple cloak, It was Fray.

"Good to be a hero again," Fray cracked his knuckles, the black blade in his hand hummed with the dark energy.

"Another one of you won't help. I'll cut you down. I'll tear every part of you in two. Starting with the candy thief. I'll tear off his fingers, rip his arms, heal him, everything he's close to death, I'll heal him. I'll make him break. I steal his candy, and eat in front of him," Thoaria drew her axe. "Then the rapier user, then the dark flier,"

"Henry save me," Dusty clinged to Henry sounded scared like she was actually worried. There's something not right about that. Dusty never gets scared, she scares people. Also where's her mount? Also why is the lower part of her outfit a Wyvern riders? Then it dawned on me.

"Henry move away, that's not Dusty, its Argh," I turned to shout at him, only to get a axe to the back from Thoaria, and crumble to the ground.

"Huh?, urgh," Henry crumbled to the ground, a dagger in his back, as Star started to laugh.

"So easy. Ever single time, all I got to do is pretend to be her, and you follow me to your deaths. Just perfect," Star laughed. "Shows how your bonds work, that you can't even tell we aren't the same person,"

"You're the reason all my friends were killed. I spent five years alone because you tricked all my friends, and killed them," Dusty screamed at Star, and the Darkness developed around her.

"Yup, and they all cursed your name as they bled out," Star smiled and then for hit by a bolt of dark magic.

"I'll kill you," Dusty screamed and started to start to blast the field with dark magic.

"Looks like your first," Thoaria gripped me around the neck, then a javelin flew by slashing Thoaria's cheek.

"You won't hurt my friends," Erin stood drawing her halberd.

"Really? You think you can stop me?" Thoaria looked at Erin, her grip around me even tighter.

"Yes, I'll protect my friends. I won't lose this chance. I go through the deepest darkness to protect them. I won't give up," Erin glared down her counterpart, and I noticed her halberd glowing, alongside the connector that the spirits gave me flying by her feet,

"Nice words, they don't mean anything," Thoaria looked onto Erin as the light died, and Erin's halberd looked more silver, but I doubt a color change was the only thing that happened.

"They're not words, There a promise. Its my oath," Erin charged forward. Thoaria moved using me like a human shield. Only for the tip of Erin's halberd to break off like it was on a chain and weave around me,

"Damn," Thoaria dropped me on the ground, as the halberd slammed into her back. I got a closer look at the halberd, and noticed that it was on a chain. To be exact a chain of pure water. It looks like Erin's halberd involved adding her magic into her weapon. It wrapped around Thoaria binding her.

"I told you," Erin swung the halberd around like a whirlwind, sending her counterpart all over the place, dragging her around like she was a doll.

"Thoaria, I'm sorry, but I gotta get out of here," Star ran off must have taken too much damage. She couldn't handle Dusty's rage.

"You're done," Erin threw Thoaria right at Star, and sent both of them falling.

"Dusty, you need to calm down," Charlie shouted towards the dark flier.

"Elliot, how does she normally calm down when this happen?" I looked around, hoping not to bleed out.

"No clue," Elliot only shrugged.

"Well if you calm her down," Luna deflected a shadow bolt with her sword.

"Oh if only I knew how," Elliot snarked at Luna.

"The sarcasm is sweet, but not helpful," Luna pointed out.

"Stop flirting, and do something," Aeron shouted at the two.

"We aren't flirting," The two of them shouted to the tactician at the same time.

"Anyone got any candy?" Morgan looked towards Gaius.

"No, I ain't giving any candy," Gaius looked at her.

"Maybe Henry can do something. Dragon Art: Lightning aura recovery," I placed my hand on Henry, and casted the spell hoping it would transfer. I fell to the ground, my vision going black. Wait, its clearing. I looked behind me, and noticed Percival standing behind me, only nodding.

"What happened?" Henry sat up.

"Oh just nothing. Erin's halberd evolved, and Dusty's going insane, firing spells all around. Can you calm her down?" I looked at him. I'm guessing Percival used his dragon art to heal.

"Sure," Henry walked towards his wife.

"She killed Henry," Dusty fired off a spell only for it head towards Percival and fade.

"I'm not dead, Dusty," Henry kept going towards Dusty, unflinched by all the spells.

"I'll break her," Dusty howled, the ground shaking. The Dark One was pissed.

"You don't need to break her," Henry hugged her tightly pulling her close.

"I won't stop till every drop of her blood is spilled on the ground," Dusty screeched, trying to break Henry's grip.

"That's fun and all. Let's do it together," Henry smiled and reached for something into his pocket.

"What's he doing?" Isil shook his head.

"He's proving he's not dead," I thought back to a rp I did with a friend. She was trying to haver her character free my. She did it by having her character prove her love by kissing him.

"Dusty, marry me," Henry kissed her and presented her the ring. Then everything changed like a switch was flipped. Dusty's darkness faded and she went wide-eyed.

"YES!," Dusty screamed as loud as she could hugging him really tight.

"Well now that is handled, everyone rest up, we'll head out in the morning for one last stop before the castle," I collapsed on the ground, feeling like I ran the mile.

"Can I do one thing first," Isil spoke up.

"I really don't care," I lied on the ground.

"Ok," Isil moved towards Aqua, and kissed her. She went wide-eyed.

"Um," Aqua looked at the swordsman.

"Sorry," Isil ran off, and that's the last thing when everything went black.  
**  
Author's Notice: And another weapon evolves. Who gets the next weapon, and what's the final spot Ron will lead everyone. Why did Isil kiss Aqua. Will Charlie ever propose to Tharja? **

**Now for why this chapter took so long. Well after a bit of time after the semester I had to replace my laptop since it was smashed on the ground. Not kidding. Got a replace from my computer, but it doesn't work perfectly. Had to wait a couple days to fix it. **

**So I'll get the next chapter, but I got to ask you guys a question. Do you think I'm a good writer. I'm curious, please its something I really need to know. Give it in a review, and if you can spare a favorite, a follow, a share, your favorite part. I'll do my best to get the chapter as soon as I can. **


	67. Chapter 67

**So where we are again. Another chapter of Awakening a hero. WHat happens next and will we get another cliffhanger. This arc is almost to its end. So let's begin.  
**

Chapter 67

Grey World

I removed my sword my Magnus's neck. I looked at oblivion wiping the blood from it. Magnus, one of the few remaining captains of the Valm that other timeline, Percival and Quick-step handled his vanguard. Now with Priam's army our turn had gone. The Vanguard was suppose to surprise the Shepherds. Instead they met with our little army. It was complete curbstomp. We didn't suffer a single loss. Not even half of our forces got into the fight. Everyone just sitting around, before the final battle of this war.

"Isil, you were wonderful out there," Aqua hugged Isil by the neck. Since she had to chase after him. Their interactions seem different. They seem closer, like a secret been told.

"Better then Kirito?" Isil looked at her hugging him, and gave a nervous grin.

"Much better then Kirito," Aqua smiled at him, and he went redder then a tomato.

"Great," He smirked, still blushing at her.

"Of course not that it matters, You were perfect the way you were," Aqua kissed him on the cheek. The poor boy looked like he was about to faint from shock.

"Cool," Isil smiled at her like a lovesick puppy.

"So does that mean you can stop being my rival, and just date her," Kirito looked at the champion. Wait Isil liked Aqua? Didn't see that coming.

"Yes," Aqua hugged him, and the guardian only nodded.

"Your smiling," Cordelia looked at me.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Your smiling. If your so covered in the darkness, why are you still able to smile," Cordelia asked me, giving that look of hers.

"I dunno," I shook my head.

"They fell by the power that has been passed through the Armstrong family for generation," Marcus boasted with his shirt ripping, and sparkles appearing by him. Wait did he say Armstrong family? Does he have sparkles?

"Hubba hubba," Ilithya looked right at Marcus.

"Seriously," Kirito glared at her, the annoyance in his voice pretty high.

"What?" Ilithya looked at him confused.

"I hate when you do that," Kirito shook his head.

"What do you mean? Its distracting. You don't trust me or something. I'm not going to cheat on you. Hurts you even think I would," Ilithya glared at her.

"Sorry, if that's what you thought I meant,Asuna," Kirito rolled his eyes even more annoyed. "I'm annoyed because it distracts you. If you get distracted like in a fight, it be trouble,"

"Oh," Ilithya frowned,and started to shake her head.

"If you two are done, there something I gotta ask before we go into the final fight," Jolt handed Marcus another shirt.

"What?" Noire looked at the saber.

"Noire, will you marry me?" Jolt pulled out a ring, and held in front of the sniper.

"Yes," Noire hugged him so tightly, that I thought he was going to run out of air. I could feel a grin break out. I'm happy for him. He should get to end up happy. Let him get a story that's a happy one. For no demon is hunting his soul.

"Proposing before the final battle, nice," Aeron smirked at the elder saber.

"Just like you brother," Severa gave her brother a smile, despite the snark in her voice.

"Its so sweet. Kirito, why couldn't you do something like that?" Ilithya glared at her boyfriend.

"Because he did it first? Also why are you upset. Do you actually want to get married right now," Kirito looked at her confused.

"No," She kept glaring back. They just started to argue over random things. Like Ilithya not knowing Kirito can't eat Tuna. or Kirito forgetting dates because he had to train. Or somehow being left in their nightwear during a bandit attack? Just the whole situation took everyone for surprised. Those two fight almost every second now.

"Stop fighting you guys. You're best friends aren't you?" Rose looked at the two completely surprised. She does know they are dating right?

"Yeah," Something in Kirito's voice sounded strange. He grabbed Ilithya and they disappeared in a flash.

"I'll go see what's going on with them," Rose went on her pegasus and flew off.

"Check the north section," Quick-step spoke up. Yeah I let the spirits out for the fight, Quick-step and Jolt Zacks had spells that could fix the power lost. Where that guitar go anyway?

"I'll go with," Inigo followed his sister.

"So I'll just let those two handle that," I walked away from that part of our group. I looked around, wondering where Quick-step put that guitar. I noticed Noah was washing his hands furiously.

"I'm a monster," Noah must have heard me come up from behind.

"Why you say that?" I looked at him utterly confused.

"Why am I even fighting? I wanted to protect my family. Was this the only way I could? By becoming a monster? By making so many people lose their lives." Noah looked at me.

"Why does fighting make you a monster?" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Noah sounded confused by my question.

"I don't believe what you say makes any sense. Maybe its because of the two blood knights in my mind ruining my thought process. Your fighting because its your way to protect your family. Your a not monster just because your killing people. Its not that black and white. Sure we're killing people, but we killing for a reason. We're trying to stop a monster's rampage. You think Walhart's plan is right. Making everyone rule like he is. Ruining people's freedom taking their choices. Plus does that mean Kami isn't worth fighting. So no I don't think you are a monster," I sat beside him.

"Spoken like a hero," Noah stopped washing his hands. I don't think he had any blood of them anyways.

"Whatcha mean?" I scratched my chin.

"Your reasons, sounds like what a hero would say," Noah looked at me. "You know maybe you tried to figure out what a hero means, but you really knew,"

"Yeah, maybe" I looked towards the ground wondering.

"Ezeerf," A voice of madness spoke up, and suddenly none of us could move.

"What?" I looked as all the counterparts appeared from the shadows. Including Arthas, you think that whole in his chest would have killed him. Maybe this version is undead as well. I'm more curious why we never ran into Kyle. He still hasn't appeared. What did he piss off Jolt Zacks earlier with the twilight comments, and got killed.

"Freeze. Sorry we let him go drinking with Alucard and . We didn't get him back until he was completely wasted," Star shook his head.

"What I don't get is why they aren't covered in ice. He did cast freeze right?" Thoaria looked at us.

"Oot ynam niht," Chaos did a handstand.

"Too many people. Its thin," Star translated for the mad mage.

"Well then what's going to happen next," Thoaria glided towards Erin, she grabbed her hand, and examined her hand.

"sti annog kaerb ysae," Chaos started to twirl.

"Its gonna break easy," Star shook her head. How can she understand him drunk?

"Not the royal crest of Ylisse," Thoaria smirked as Erin's eyes turned wide, and Gaius's grin turned into a frown.

"What does she mean?" Gaius's eyes moved towards her.

"She always supported with Chrom. She only picked you because Chrommie boy wasn't an option for you," Thoaria smiled as Gaius

looked like his heart was breaking. She started to laugh. "That's the look. Just perfect. I wish I had a picture right now,"

"Will you can it with the bullshit?" I snarled at her.

"Huh?" She turned towards me.  
"What you are saying is pure Der'mo." I kept snarling at her.

"Oh is it. Not like you should be talking. Don't you usually support with Lucina not you know Cordelia." She looked towards Cordelia, only for Cordelia to give me a confusing look.

"Yeah I did. I supported Robin and Lucina. I like that ship. Its sweet, and it makes Chapter 21 really sweet. She doom the world because she can't kill the man she loves. He be willing to die for her. Yeah I supported Robin with Lucina, ever single playthrough." I glared right at her. "But I didn't fall for Lucina. I fell for the girl, who carried me through the snow by herself. The one who wanted to help me when I was suffering from clausphobia. The one who who tried to her best to make up for her mistake. That's who I fell for. Not some pixel princess,"

"That doesn't make you right about her," Thoaria pointed out.

"You completely missed my point. Erin didn't fall for some pixels. She did fall for Gaius, not some pixel guy. From the way she looked at him. She knows his favorite candy. She knows Gaius almost as well as he does. She knows about his secrets. She likes him, he's not some had to be choice."

"Oh just shut up," Thoaria grabbed her whip, and slashed me across the whip.

"That all you got," I howled out loud.

"No," She lashed out with the whip again.

"Seriously I thought you were good at torture," I screeched the pain getting worse. She kept whipping him, and I kept mocking her.

"maerd," Chaos chuckled to himself.

"Let me just end this. Classical blast," Jean fired his attack right at me. I couldn't move. Despite the fact the ice was apparently easy to break, I can't move. The attack got closer and closer. Then she moved in front of the blast, a hole burst her chest. Cordelia fell to the ground dead. I lost her again. I roared, and felt like I swallowed something.I hope its not a fly.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's Turn. **

****I don't know what happened. Chaos did something, and Ron stopped talking. Then Jean sent his spell, So did Chaos and Ganondorf. Ron swallowed all three, and then gained some aura of fire, water, and earth. He was screaming like he was in pain. Scales shaped on his skin.

"Ron, are you ok," Cordelia looked at him, completely in shock.

"Oh blyad," Severa and Jolt sounded scared.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Jolt Zacks sounded like he was nervous.

"YOU BASTARD KILLED HER. I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES, YOU FUCKING BITCH," Ron disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in front of Jean. He slammed his fist into the guy's gut. The socrecer leaned over in pain, and started to cough up blood.

"Damn in one hit," Ganondorf looked at Ron, as he moved towards him. The brute went down with a kick. Why didn't Ron use this power up before?

"Um, Chaos, we might want you to remove the illusion," Star looked at mage.

"ko," Chaos swung his hands, and Ron knocked him out with his fist.

"Is he even using magic?" Arthas took a step back, and he was shivering in fear. I'm actually not surprised by that. I'm a little afraid myself. I do not hear Ron cuss in english must. Then I noticed the achievement bar. Scare the raid boss unlocked.

"Well this backfired," Aurion stood there as Ron charged the achievement bar, and Arthas is outta here. Dude's counterpart is outta calm about watching his comrades get curbstomped, and not even caring.

"How?" Star shook Chaos trying to wake him up.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU," Ron rushed at her, and slammed her into the ground.

"Aurion, do something. You promised no harm would come to us. You said you were the tank, now tank," Thoaria screamed as she got knocked out.

"YOU MADE YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE," Ron charged right at Aurion, and slammed his fist right at Aurion. Dude didn't move and just took the attack. He didn't even flinch.

"And this is why they call me the tank," Aurion grabbed Ron, and slammed him to the ground.

"Ron," Cordelia screamed, watching him crumble to the ground.

"Now, time to die," Aurion drew his sword, and raised it against Ron.

"No," Cordelia intercepted the blow with her brave spear.

"Getting in my way," Aurion glared at her.

"I won't let you harm him. I am member of the Ylisse Pegasus Knights, and I won't give up," Cordelia glared right at Aurion.

"Alright, well then," Aurion swung his sword, and then Cordelia was on the ground. Aurion moved towards her, Then got tackled by Ron.

"I won't let you," Ron snarled right at him.

"And you'll stop me," Aurion smirked at him.

"I'll give everything I got to make sure you get put down," Ron stared at him, with a defiant look in his eyes.

"Will you? Good to know. You know what I'll see that next time. I'm tired," Aurion grabbed Thoaria, Chaos, and Star, then disappeared.

"Well I guess Aurion knocked you out of that rage mode," Jolt Zacks looked towards Ron.

"Yeah," He only shook his head. Is he ok from all that whipping he took.

"Why was it bad, he was in that mode?" Dusty looked at him confused.

"Because he was completely out of control. Dragon Art allows you to cast the magic of a dragon. The thing is you can't use elements that don't work. Like fire, earth, and shadow. Shadow and fire works fine since shadow is a conductor element, Earth and fire don't mix. So when Ron swallowed the magic attacks sent by Chaos and Ganondorf, he swallowed elements that don't work. He went into a out of control rage," Jolt Zacks pointed out.

"Rage, and illusion, worst combo ever," Ron looked towards the sky, and coughed.

"Anyone seen Kirito, Iliytha, Rose, and Inigo?" Elliot pointed out that those four still haven't come back.

**VIEW CHANGE: Kirito's turn. **

****I sat on the edge of the cliff, thinking about my last conversation with Ilithya. I seriously don't know what went wrong between us. Everything went so well, and now this.

"Kirito, are you ok," I looked over and saw Rose behind me.

"Yeah, just a little shocked," I turned and looked off in the distance. "You can sit down if you want."

"Ok," Rose sat beside me.

"You remember when we first met," I kept staring off in the distance.

"Yes, we were all in the park, you were sitting by yourself," Rose turned her head towards me.

"Didn't know anyone there. Jolt was sick, and Severa didn't care to introduce me to anyone. I was so scared to being around all these new people. I tried to hide in the shadow. Then this pink haired girl came out of nowhere. She smiled introduced herself to me. She brought me out of the shadow, and introduced me to her friends. I thought she was pretty cool. Still do, just wish I knew why she wore that mask. Thought she will always be a good friend of mine" I looked towards her.

"Kirito,I can tell you something?" Rose turned redder then Jolt's hair.

"Go right ahead," I gave a wave of my hand.

"I always saw you more then a friend," She barely got that line out.

"You mean like a best friend?" I scratched my chin.

"No, I mean more then a friend, not a best friend either," Rose explained to me.

"I don't follow," I shook my head. I'm seriously lost here. She sighed, pulled out her mask, and kissed me on the lips.

"What I mean is that I like you. I wanted to become your girlfriend," Rose blushed redder than before. I think I could see steam coming off her armor.

"Um, Liz, that's sweet, and all. You do realize I just broke up with Ilithya like ten minutes ago," I looked at her surprised by the kiss, and she took off her mask. She got a pretty face under it. Even more reason I don't get why she wears it. She said she couldn't have people look at her face. I thought it was scarred or something, but no, its like the face you expect the goddess of love to have.

"No, I didn't even realize you were dating," Rose moved away from me, and put on her mask.

"Don't worry about it. Even if we hadn't broken up. I can't be your boyfriend. You're pretty, fun to be around, sweet, kindhearted, but I can't date you," I shook my head, somewhat glad she put on the mask. I don't want to see her cry.

"Is it because you don't like me that," Rose looked at me, her eyes filling with fear.

"Maybe. I really don't know how I feel anymore. Last girl I thought I liked, well everything went to hell for us. Its because I don't know if you know who you are. Ever since we all started training, you wore that mask. You been hidden. I can't date someone who hides from who there are," I stood up. "Sorry, but how can I date you, when I don't know who you are?".

"Oh, its because my mask," Rose placed her hands on her mask.

"Yeah, which is the mask, and which is the real you," I left with that word. There was just no more I could say.

**VIEW CHANGE: Aeron's turn. **

****Where are they? They miss a fight because of some stupid drama. Now not one of us knows where they are. Huh what's that crying. I chased after the fleeing sound, until I reached a cliff. Rose was sitting by crying her heart out.

"What's wrong," I moved towards her.

"Nothing, just got my heart broken, because the guy I like doesn't know who the real me is," Rose turned towards me.

"Kirito, broke your heart," I looked towards her. Everyone always likes Kirito.

"Yeah, " She placed her head into her hands.

"Well I think that was dumb of him," I sat beside her.

"You think it was?" She turned her head to face me.

"Yeah. You're funny, nice, sweet, a good person, beautiful," I started to list off things about her. "Any guy would be lucky to date you,"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Rose looked at me almost shocked.

"What?" I realized what I had just said. "No, that's just what I hear some of the guys in the army talking about. Why would I think that? Its not like I like you or anything,"

"Oh," Rose went back to lowering her head.

"But I do have to agree with what they saying. You are what they say," I looked at her hoping my face isn't as warm as it feels.

"You do believe it," Rose faced me again.

"Yes," I looked down in nervous. "Even with that mask on. Why do you wear it?"

"Because I'm weak. Everyone grew so strong. and I didn't. They became braver, and I stayed the same," Rose hung her head in defeat.

"Rose, that doesn't make any sense," I noticed she's missing something.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned me.

"Rose, you're extremely strong. Skilled as well. How many pegasus rider does Ferox have," I asked her, wondering if she would understand.

"One, me," Rose's eyes went wide, as realization came over her.

"Yeah, your the only pegasus rider in Ferox. It damn near impossible to become one. Yet you pulled it off. You're very skilled Rose, you just need to believe it, and stop hiding behind the mask," I placed my hands on her mask. "May I remove the mask?"

"Yes," She gulped as I removed the mask, and tossed it over the edge. She really was beautiful.

"See isn't that better?" I smiled at her, moving closer to her. Then before I realized what I had just done, I kissed her. She gave that shock look of hers, but didn't move away. We stayed like that for a while. Seconds turned into minutes, and it felt like hours were passing by. Finally we broke away.  
"We should get back to camp," She said to me blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, we should," I got up and started to walk away.

"Do you want a ride back?: She looked like she was trying not to look me in the face.

"Yeah, that be nice," I walked towards her, wondering where she put her mount.

**VIEW CHANGE: RON's VIEW. **

****I rested on my cot, trying not move. Aurion really did a number on me with that one punch. Just shows how easy it will be for the demon to take my soul. Guess that's my fate.

"Um Uncle Ron, may I come in," Owain was standing my tent.

"Come in," I didn't look towards the tent's entrance, just kept looking at the top of the tent. I should probably take my swords off my back.

"I was wondering if it was ok, that could date Severa," Owain looked at me, as I drew my swords. "Why are you drawing your swords?"

"To give you a idea what happens if you hurt Severa," I tossed the sword to the ground. "That and what will she do to you. Also don't call me Uncle. Link and I are brothers in arm, not blood. People get the wrong idea," .

"Ok, I'm going to tell Severa, how I feel," Owain ran off to find Severa. Geez is everyone just getting together. What next is Morgan and Brady going to start dating. Marcus and Fione? Luna and Elliot? Actually that last one doesn't seem so shocking. I'm more curious what happens next. We're running into the final battle. This story might be ending real soon.

**Author's notice: And this chapter is done. Now excuse me why I dodge some flamethrowers and worst because of Kirito and Asuna now being broken up. I'll get working on the new chapter as soon as I can. Can you give a review, a favorite, a question, a follow, a share, your favorite part? Your answer to the question I asked last time, if you guys think I'm a good writer? **


	68. Chapter 68

**Well here we are the second to last chapter of this arc. That's really all I got to say. Anyone else excited that Fire Emblem Fates will be out in like eight days. Which one you guys getting? I was going to do just revelation and birthright, but when I sold my mystery dungeon and assassin creed game, I found out I could afford Conquest, so I'm getting all three. Might as well try it out. Also who else doesn't really care about the skinship being in the game modified by a way? Sorry I play Fire emblem for the story. I don't give a damn about the fanservice. Anyways Chapter Time. **

Chapter 68

The Final Charge

I stood outside the camp, listening to the sounds of battle. The shepherds had already engaged Walmart's army. We have to leave soon.

"Quick-step's back," Noah appeared right beside me in a puff of smoke.

"Good," I had sent Quick-step with a message to the southern armies. They had to find out about Yen'fay somehow.

"So we marching soon?" Noah questioned me, and I only nodded.

"Everyone's in position right?" It was Noah's turn to nod. I walked back to the camp, were the armies of our small troops were waiting. Four hundred of Priam's soldiers, Quick-step and Jolt Zacks of the spirits, and the rest of the exiled Shepherds all going for one last fight. Everyone else was on guard duty. Well expect for Isaac, and Percival. Isaac because of his abilities to fire off lightning like his dad pissing off his wife. He'll be able to cover everyone on the field. Of course Isaac would do well fighting Walmart's troop because of his fighting style. Isaac would cause disorder. Walmart's troop fight like Roman, and Isaac, a greek demigod, who will flip around, and bash them with his sword. Doesn't help he also break dances. Percival I need watching the field, because he can give tactical orders. Percival is strong, but his real power is as a tactician. Fray, a tank and I need him with the remaining troops under Priam guarding her.

"Soldiers, This is our final fight. The shepherds have already engaged Walmart. If they lose here today, Nothing will lost Walmart from taking over the worlds, and destruction. But we are here to stop that. Today, we shall bring freedom back to this land. Today the conqueror's reign shall end. LOK'TAR OGAR," I howled to the army in front of me.

"LOK'TAR OGAR," They raised their weapons, and shouted back. Not sure if they knew they just shouted victory or death in orcish. Still fits though

"CHARGE," I shouted and took off running with the army behind me. I reached Cordelia, and mounted up. Happy took off flying, and the rest of our elites joined up.

"Nice speech out there," Link shouted from his mount.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing this means you guys will follow me one last time?" I looked back at everyone. It feels like I need to ask. This might be the last time we get to talk like this.

"AYE SIR!," Noah roared from the back of one the Paladin's mount.

"Guys after today, you'll be shepherds again," I looked forward hearing the sound of battle getting closer and closer.

"What do you mean you'll be shepherds again. What about you?" Erin caught my word choice. I didn't answer, only readied for the jump. We had arrived. I jumped off Happy.

"Dragon Art: Fist of the Shadow Elec dragon," I howled as my right fist was engulfed in shadow and lightning. I kept falling, and then slammed my fist down. Right in Walmart's face. I landed on the ground, and drew my swords. "Miss me, Walmart."

"Ron?" Chrom sounded unsure about the guy who just dropped down from the sky.

"You? I killed you," Walmart questioned the fact I was in front of him. Last time he saw me I fell off a cliff. You normally don't survive that.

"Yeah well death was boring, so I came back to personally came to bring you to Hades," I gave a grin, knowing he can't beat me.

"Hades?" Both Chrom and Walmart sounded utterly confused.

"Hell, I'm going to drag you into hell?" I shook my head. Should have realized that wouldn't work. I heard someone drew their sword, and I'm guessing he got over his shock. "Chrom, wait until after we beat Walmart, then you can try to kill me,"

"Ok," I heard the sword move. Chrom turned to face Walmart.

"Let's go," I readied to charge

"WHAT WHAT?" Chao appeared in front of us, and threw a door. We ducked, and it went flying past us.

"CHARLIE, LINK GO," I shouted the order. Charlie charged at him, swinging his hammer right at the mad mage's head. It went through the guy's head. That just proves my point. "CHARLIE, FALL BACK, LEAVE IT TO LINK,"

"BUT HE'S MY COUNTERPART," Charlie roared back at me, while still trying to hit him, but only for the hammer to pass through the head.

"HYRULE, HYRULE," Chaos started to dance, he placed his hands on his head, and the trying to do some weird sporadic movements.

"Link, handle it," I kept up my duel with Walhart.

"Yeah, yeah," Link charged right towards the mad man.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's turn **

****I charged with my sword and shield. I'm not sure what Ron thinks I can do against a guy who can summon hordes of sword at me. I might have a shield, but it can only do something against all that.

" BOOM HEADSHOT," Chaos flipped, and several portals of swords, guitars, rings, and hammers appeared in front of me. Then they were just shot right out of the sky by bolts of blue lightning.

"_Isaac, you can handle covering our backs?" Ron had questioned Isaac, but I don't think he really was asking. _

__"_No worries, I might not be a sniper, but with my lightning, you got no worries," Isaac pumped his fist into the air. Ron smiled, this is what he was talking about, but how did he know Chaos would show up. _

__"Thanks," I looked towards the are we left Isaac,and the others.

"That's new? Let's try again, OI," Chaos spun and more portal appeared, but before any "weapons" came out, the lightning cut them down.

"Link, just charge him," Ron shouted as he slammed into Walhart.

"Ok," I ran towards Chaos, and swung my sword. He blocked with some kind of weird spear with a fairy symbol. Oh yeah that huge spear he used.

"Bye bye birdie," Chaos swung the spear like a sword, It went through me. It doesn't cut me though. Not one cut.

"HYAAH," I dashed right at him, swinging the sword. Chaos cartwheeled away from my strike. He never dodged Charlie's strikes.

"Keep going! Don't give any breathing room," Ron ordered in between roaring at Walhart. Don't know if that was to me, but I do it. I kept running at Chaos, trying to attack him. He kept darting around me, with some strange movement.

"Ron, maybe you should handle him," I slid back, panting my breath. I wasn't getting anywhere. Ron's faster, he might do some damage.  
"I'm kind of busy here, and you can handle him. Link, just believe. You want to be the Link, we call you. You already are. Ever since we met." Ron stated me, turning away from Walhart as he blocked a strike.

The day we met. Is he talking about the arcade? Why would that tell them I was the Link?

"_Charlie, Scarecrow, help me," A voice cried out in terror. Why am I hearing that line? Why Scarecrow? He's not here. Shouldn't he be yelling for Ron and Charlie. _

__"_Leave me alone," The voice was crying out even louder. Wait that voice, I heard it. _

__"_Charlieeeee," Its louder, wait I know. Its Ron. I remember, the arcade, how I met Ron. He was looking for me. I was suppose to meet up with Charlie and Scarecrow at Dave &amp; Buster's. I got there earlier because I forgot to change my clock for daylight savings. They had all split up and looked. Some big guy had corned the little kid. I heard him screaming, and without thinking. charged the bully. Took him by surprised, and he went down. Then I comforted the kid. _

__"_Who are you?" He turned his men, freaking out. _

__"_I'm Link," I leaned close to the kid. _

__"_Like the hero of time," He turned to face me. _

__"_Yeah, my buddies nicknamed me, after him. I look like him don't it?" I asked him, trying to get the kid to smile. _

__"_Yeah, you look like a real hero," He nodded smiling._

__A real hero. I'm Link in appearance not hero. That's the last time I did anything like that. We ran into trouble, you got the big guy Scarecrow to worry about. You don't worry about him.

"You're the real deal. Any time someone needed help, you be there," Ron shouted at me "Who was there to drive Rez when he got his eye shot out. Who helped Echo with putting down his dog? Who helped Rose get her cat out of the tree?"

Those are random good deeds man. That doesn't have anything to do with being a hero.

"Stop thinking like a fantasy hero, and be a real world hero," Ron kept shouting, his focus more of me, then Walhart.

A fantasy hero, not a real world hero? I started to laugh. Man, I'm getting schooled by a someone younger then me. I've been thinking I had to be Link, but not Link.

"Yeah, let's this how being a real world hero," I raised my sword, and I noticed it was burning a fire of green, blue, and red. When it died, there was another sword. A blade of white, with a blue winged handle with a golden triangle. Well I guess I got my master sword. "Wanna play a game,Chaos,"

"AYE Ma'am," Chaos did a handstand.

"HYAAAH," I charged right at him, dragging my sword against the ground. Chaos saw what I was doing, and then swung his spear, it grew larger closing the distance between me and him. I ran my shield moving it away from from. It decreased the closer I got. Once I was in front of him, I jumped, flipping the air, I brought the sword down, the spear got in my way, I pushed down, so the point of my sword was aimed right at his heart. Now let's hope I get the swords power.

"Again, again," Chaos smiled, at me, There wouldn't be another time.

"Hyah," I shouted as my sword glowed, and fired right at my

"Ah...Star," Chaos held the spot, and dropped his spear. He took steps back, and then faded into a purple light, which disappeared.

"You're done for," Ron shouted and slashed right through Walhart. The conqueror slid to the ground. Only to get back up.

"Its not over," Walhart climbed right back on his horse, and took off riding towards the castle. Ron picked up the sword he dropped.

"PROTECT THE CONQUEROR," Several of Walhart's mean charged forward.

"PRIAM, NOW," Ron shouted, his back turned to the conqueror.

"OMEGA COMPANY MOVE," Priam ordered the last of his men to charge into the battle. Ron swore when the main battle was over, It wouldn't matter who protected her, she be safe.

"Look who's coming from the south," Quick-step smirked at the sight of the Chon'sin rebel armies charging right at Walhart's men. Walhart's men were flanked on two sides, and pretty much done for.

"We got a path in, go through, We take the battle to the Conqueror's throne," Chrom shouted and charged towards the castle.  
"AYE SIR," Frederick gave off strange smile, that didn't seem like him. Nor did that line sound something he would say. Also where his eyes always purple?

**Author's Notice: The first part of the battle with Walmart is done. That was a fun chapter to write. Now I'll get started on the next one. Why don't you give a share, a review, a favorite, a follow, a question, you're favorite part. Till next time. **


	69. Chapter 69

**The Final chapter of this arc. Hope you enjoy it. I'm really only got that to say about this chapter. Next arc will be shorter then this one, but I'm not telling you how long because that would give away what the arc is. Let's begin the chapter why don't we.  
**

Chapter 69

A New Title

"Hey, Ron, what's courage?" Quick-step ran beside me.

"Kakiye?" I looked at him confused as Ad. Out of all the people, the guy who got whole aspect to him is courage. To the point that one of his comrades actually surprised him by the idea he was fearless.

"Just curious," Quick-step rushed forward, and I didn't get to answer him. Nor do I know why he rushed forward, He should have sensed we were close to Walmart. Soon enough, we were in the throne room. Chrom and Robin had their talk about loyalty to the crown.

"Shepherds, charge," Chrom shouted raising the falchion in the air.

"Knights, let's go," I drew my swords, and rushed forward.

"You shall not pass," Cervantes slammed his shield on the ground.

"Excuse me," Quick-step tapped Cervantes on the back, and then disappeared.

"Stay out of the way," Jolt Zacks disappeared and reappeared, then disappeared again.

"Someone just got back me didn't they," Cervantes shook his head noticing the fact he couldn't keep his eyes on Quick-step.

"Yeah," A blue lightning surged passed him, turning into Isaac.

"Erin, go," I shouted clashing blades with one of the soldiers.

"On it," Erin raised her halberd, and the top detach via water chain. The chain flew towards Cervantes.

"Did you think that would work," Cervantes blocked it with his shield.

"It did," Erin smiled, as the chain wrapped around the shield freezing it. Then the chain returned to the halberd.

"What?" Cervantes looked in shock.

"This is the power of my Silver Halberd," Erin rode forward slamming the shield with her halberd. "It has a chain of water with unlimited length that I can control freely."

"Is that so," Cervantes moved to strike her.

"Yes," Erin stabbed Cervantes in the side.

"You missed," Cervantes moved his spear, and then dropped it.

"I don't miss," Erin pulled her halberd out, with the chain receding back. She used the chain to pierce the heart from the inside.

"Excellus, you're mine," I worked my way to the sage, pulling out a thunder tome.

"Here I was hoping to kill him," Noah chuckled and disappeared in smoke.

"You can't stop me," Excellus started throwing fireballs all over the place.

"You won't have any tricks with me," I send a ball of lightning. Not one of my dragon arts, but just a regular bolt of fire emblem thunder magic. It swallowed the fireball whole, and slammed into the sage.

"What?" He fired another fireball, only for it to crushed by my lighting.

"Is that all you got? Where's all of your boasting? Come destroy me with a spell. Where is all your power? I'm not even using my my full power?" I sent another thunder spell to swallow his fire magic. He's using a Bolganone fire tome. I'm using a thunder tome. Not Arcthunder, or Thoron. I'm casting thunder, and beating his spells. Dude's just too easy. Doesn't feel like a boss battle at all.

"No..." Excellus raised his hand to fire another spell, only for a gloved hand to cover his mouth, and a midnight black sword bursting through his chest.

"Guess we won't find out," Noah chuckled as he removed the sword from the sage. He crumbled to the ground. Killed by a trick. He focused all his attention on me, not even trying to find the ninja who had a personal reason to kill him.

"Just the boss left," I noticed Gaius had appeared with some supplies. I sent him to get the chests.

"He's mine," Chrom rushed forward.

"FALCON PUNCH," Captain Falcon appeared out of nowhere, and slammed his fist right into Chrom's head.

"You," Chrom charge at him.

"I'll help you," Lucina charged at him.

"Blood, give me blood," Jolt Zacks growled, blood dripping from his eyes shining crimson.

"He's in a blood rage," I gave a sigh. "Percival,handle him," I looked at the spartan.

"I am the Omega and the Alpha," Percival swung his sword.

"Oi, Sparklies, over here," Quick-step shouted at the blood rage dragon elf/vampire hybrid.

"FOOD," Jolt Zacks charged at Quic_k-step, _who only side-step him.

"Night night," Quick-step patted him on the head as he faded into dust.

"Walmart, you're mine," I charged forward

"That's not my name," He swung his ax, and I parried it with my two swords. Sliding back a few inches. With axe, he's a lot stronger.

"I don't care, I'm here to end this. Your reign as a conqueror. I won't let it continue. You can't take my home," I started to swing at him. He parried my swing, but I kept up up. I moved around dashing, but he kept parrying.

"And what makes you think you can beat me. I will free it from its own tyranny," Walmart broke his own parry, and slammed his axe right into me sending me flying into the wall with a crack.

"Damn, I coughed up some blood, and started to shake. His strength was stronger then I thought. I had to use Shadow Knight drive to do it before. Even the last fight, Chrom was helping me. Come on, I'm not weak. Move damn it.

"How do you think you can save the world from the darkness," Walmart swung his axe.

"_What does courage mean?" _Quick-step's question reappearing in my head. Great the guy who always charges through his fear, making it look like he's fearless, when I'm feeling scared I'm going to fail. Wait a minute. Oh you gotta be kidding me. He knew I was scared. He was trying to tell me to brave up. He's right, but could have just been simpler.

"You want to know?" I raised my right sword catching the axe like a catcher's mitt. "I'll counter it. I'll be the guardian of light. A counter guardian,"

"Strong words, but can you put power in them," Walhart moved back, ready to charge.

"Yeah," I swung my swords only to stop when I noticed something off with them. A emerald rose resting on Oathkeeper, and Oblivion was glowing like a eclipse. When the light died around Oblivion. it changed. The hilt was shaped like an eclipse with the sword turned black with a silver lining. Then I looked at Oathkeeper with emerald rose. That rose had to come from Cordelia. She's only the person with one. But Oathkeeper wasn't there. It was a sword of emerald with the hilt being a rose. My swords had evolved into an emerald rose sword, and an eclipse blade.

"OOh, another sword evolution," Dusty gleamed at the sight.

"Don't we just need Dusty, and CHarlie's weapon evolve?" Link pointed out.

"I don't think any of my tomes will," Dusty pointed out the fact, she had no personal weapons.

"You're reign is done," I surged at Walmart, striking as fast and a hard as I could. Keeping him on the defensive. Don't let him strike, Keep him backing up until he doesn't have anywhere to go. Soon he slammed into his own throne.

"YOU WILL FALL TO THE WAYSIDE," He rushed forward giving all his critical power.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP," I struck with all my power. I ended up behind his throne, and he ended up on the stairs. Our battle ended with a single stroke.

"So that's the power," Walmart and his horse crumbled to the ground.

"The demon is dead," I raised my swords, and all the Shepherds and their allies cheered. I would have if the Falchion wasn't inches from my chest.

"And you will join him for your crimes against the former Exalt," Chrom glared at me. I did say when we beat Walmart, and we just did.

"Yeah, yeah, I let her fall," I stared at him, thinking when shall that blade pierce my heart.

"I'm surprised you admit your crimes, after you ran from them," Chrom quite to getting extremely pissed off.

"I wanted to make a deal," I looked at him.

"A deal?" Chrom moved his sword back.

"You kill me, and spare my comrades. They were only trying to help," I looked at them. They were my fr...fr..fr..trying to help.

"You want me to spare them despite them having the crime of helping a criminal?" Chrom pointed out a flaw. At least he only blames me for her fall.

"Yeah, its my crime, not theirs. I never asked chased after me," I pointed out.

"Fine," Chrom readied to strike.

"RON, NO," Cordelia shouted, moving to toss her spear.

"No, Chrom, you can't. You have to let this go. Its not that simple," Lissa blocked the strike. "A pardon. Give him a pardon,"

"A PARDON! HE CAUSED EM's DEATH. YOU AREN'T MY SISTER," Chrom pushed her aside.

"Hehehehe," Frederick laughed at the sight of Lissa. That was surprising, and a OOC moment. I also noticing Cynthia stepping forward, only to pulled back by Kirito, shaking his head.

"But one last thing," I caught the sword. "Quick-step, can you?"

"On it," Quick-step stood there, and the only thing that said he moved that the fact beside him was now Emmeryn.

"EM," Chrom looked at the sight of his we went and got Emmeryn. Figured we should. Priam's men did most of the work.

"Yeah, Found her in a village. Knew she be there, and just glad I could find her now," I scratched my chin.

"Em?" Chrom walked toward to her.

"Em, this is Chrom, my big brother," Lissa grabbed her by the hand. "Well was,"

"I take back what I said," Chrom shook his head. Well he can't be mad about his sister's death.

"How is this possible?" Robin questioned the fact Emmeryn was alive.

"The fall didn't kill her. It just did some damage. A lot of damage. She's not the same, but she's getting better." I pointed out.

"I hope the springs helped," Quick-step spoke up.

"That's why you kept saying your crime was letting her fall. You knew she never died," Robin gave a smirk.

"So Chrom, going to still kill me?" I looked at the exalt.

"Do I have a reason to?" Chrom pointed out.

"You're going to have to work hard to get your sister truly back," I pointed out, praying the fact hoping that they could get a happy ending.

"Then I'll do it. I'm work my damnedest to bring her back," Chrom pointed out.

"We both will," Lissa smiled at her eldest sister, and someone's clapping.

"How touching," Aurion jumped from the ceiling, and continued to clap. Even with shepherd starting at him with blades out. "Ooh please don't bother on my hand. It won't help,"

"What do you want?" Chrom stepped closer, only to have the falchion wrestled away.

"Chrom, I'm already shown you at your own wedding I can kick all of the shepherd's ass and in one attack. Now just let me do what I want to do," Aurion moved forward.

"You aren't attacking him," Cordelia kept her eyes on him. A ready lance to strike at the neck.

"Well I got a enough of distance, Sacred Art: Holy Divine Soul Charge," Aurion held out his hand, and some kind of green tendril came from his palm. It went towards Emmeryn, and disappeared.

"Aah," Emmeryn fell to the ground. Everyone let attack at Aurion, or I should was. He is sitting on the broken throne.

"She's not dead. I just helped her mind come back to her. I had to use another version of her, that I was able to collect. And for those for those who wonder why I'm doing this? I might be a bad guy, but that's just plain cruel. I'm not an I've got places to be," With that Aurion disappeared into those teleport gates.

"Chrom, Lissa, where are we? This isn't my room," Emmeryn woke up and looked at all of us. I've got a bad feeling where he got that soul.

"Its a long story, We'll tell you on the boat," Chrom smiled at his big sister, as several of us groaned.

**Author's Notice: Yeah, that last thing Ron needed was Emmeryn. Why because he could? Also the same reason why Aurion helped Emmeryn. Mostly because that is just plain cruel. The arc is over, and let's begin of the next one. It was a fun one, and I hope you you liked it. I hope you like the other one. I've got some interesting ideas how to end them. Till next time, how about a review, favorite, share, follow, a question, your favorite part, though.**


	70. Chapter 70

**I'm just going to take a moment and note the fact this story has over seventy chapters. I was not expecting that many chapters. Of course there are several more chapters coming up. Just surprised as hell. Anyways chapter time. What I really don't have anything to say for this one. So I'm just going to start the chapter.  
**

Chapter 70

The Paragon's Word

Two week later, we all returned to Ylisse. Of course we had to have a festival. All of Ylisse turned into a fair. People danced in the street. Cheers came from several food stalls. The sound of drinks being drained. Laughter filled my ears.

"Don't fill up too much, we still have the main feast," Cordelia looked at me, holding up her chopsticks. The five of us, had been sitting at a food stall, eating. She was talking about the feast Chrom promised at the end of the day. A party for the shepherds. With rumors of cake. It better not be a lie.

"I won't," I looked at her trying to put on a smile.

"Sure you won't," Cordelia gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It still feels weird when she kisses me.

"It doesn't help this food so good," Jolt commented on the taste of the food with a mouth full of noodles.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Severa noted that Jolt mentioned having, and kept eating her own food.

"Crud, I gotta met Noire," Jolt ran off leaving a trail of dust where he sat. What plans does he have with Noire?

"I'm going to meet Owain. That's ok right," Severa looked at Cordelia and me. There was something missing in that line.

"Since when where you guys so close?" Kirito looked at his sister.

"We aren't. He just asked me if I wanted to spend some time with him," Severa blushed and there what was missing. The tsundere that makes her Severa.

"So you turned him down, and after he went through all the trouble of asking our parents about dating you," Kirito chuckled knowing Severa didn't turn down how did Kirito know about that?

"I didn't turn him down. I mean with those eyes, and that face. He's one of the few people.I can trust to always have my back. He's a nice guy, just a bit of a goofy. " Severa was blushing like crazy.

"How do you know that Owain asked me about dating Severa?," Cordelia looked at Kirito surprised.

"I've gotten better at remembering to remove my earplugs, and because Sammie reminds me to remove them, Sammie," Kirito disappeared out of nowhere. If it wasn't for the fact I could see the trail of dust he made, I be worried. I'm guessing he went to talk to Cynthia.

"Sev, you can go meet Owain. Have fun," I smiled at her. She walked away, leaving me and Cordelia alone.

"Reminds me a bit of us," Cordelia looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I scratched my chin.

"Severa's reasons for loving Owain. It reminds me of my reasons for loving you." Cordelia smiled at me, giving that loving smile she always does.

"You think I'm a goof?" I looked at her, something felt like it falling. Probably my soul into the darkness.

"I said it reminded me, didn't say they're were the same thing. Some of them were the same. Like how she said she could always trust Owain to have her back. I could always trust Ron to have mine. Even when he hated me, after I made a serious mistake," Cordelia looked at me, and pulled her purse out. She started to count coins.

"I see," I looked at her, and that falling turn into warmth. These moments, they feel like a dream.

"You can smile?" Cordelia turned away from her purse, and looked at me.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"Right now, I see you have a real smile on your face. Since you been back, I haven't seen you really smile at all. If its not around my kids," Cordelia stood up, and moved away from the stall. "Walk with me,"

"Um ok," I looked at her confused. The way she said that line. She said my kids, not our. Plus before she was talking like I wasn't there.

"Don't worry just want to talk," Cordelia turned and faced me. She placed her hands on my head, and pulled me into a kiss out of nowhere. Then she pulled away, letting go and moving back. "Doesn't feel the same,"

"What do you mean?" I seriously have no idea what she's talking about.

"I want to know what happened to you," Cordelia looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Don't ask me about that," I shook my head. She knows I don't want to talk about that timeline. Why does she want to know about it so badly. Why can't I make sense of this. "Answer me what the ad have you been talking about."

"I'll answer you, when you answer my question. What happened to you?" She repeated her question.

"I learned how worthless I am. That for all the power I have, its something compared to what real power. I learned how much of nothing I am. I'm just a friendless loner," I tear up just thinking about what happened. All those deaths. Cordelia, Isaac, Percival, Dusty, Noah, Erin, Quick-step, Leyna, Learrch, Marcus. Ad, I don't even who else. Did Shanzira or Zachary survive. They probably didn't. Shanzira probably got sniped by a sniper, and Zachary got cut into two. Even a last change.

"Did you watch your comrades die, while you fled because they asked you to. Did you?" Cordelia looked at me with a glare that reminded me of her critical quote image. I'm half expecting her to yell her get out of my sight.

"No," I looked at her. She lost her comrades, just like me. Her backstory I forgot about that.

"Exactly, you didn't. I lost my comrades. I weeped for months, but I didn't do what you are doing. I didn't give up. I didn't think of myself as trash." Cordelia slapped me across the face. First time someone's slapped me without a gauntlet on. Still stings like ad.

"You're story different then mine. Plus you don't have someone like Aurion after you. He killed me over ten thousand times, and that's how many times he remembers. I don't even know the real number," I looked at her, my face wet with my own tears running down them.

"So that's just your fate. He's stronger then you, so your worthless," Cordelia stated the fact.

"Yeah," I lowered my head, and then jolted it to the right as I got slapped.

"So you give into your grief, you aren't even going to try. You don't think your strong enough. All because you couldn't do anything!," Cordelia shook her head. "You didn't fall into the darkness. You just stop trying. Because someone's stronger then you, and he's won time and time. I wonder if all those Ron,who fought him just lost because they relied only on strength."

"Isn't strength the only way to win? That's why heroes always win," I looked up, only to be slapped again. Can she stop?

"No it isn't. Also you don't deserve these." Cordelia moved towards me, and yanked my swords from their spot under my jacket.. Yes I carried them with me. They make me feel safer. Cordelia turned on her heels, and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" I looked at her.

"To find my husband. Because the man in front of me. He isn't him. My husband never fell like that. He always believed in himself. And when he was down, he get up. You aren't Ron. Your Saber," Cordelia walked away. I just stood there, watching, trying to understand her last words. I'm not Ron, I'm Saber.

"Perce, please help me understand," I looked around for the spartan. He always had a answer. Ah there he's behind me.

"Understand what?" He watched me.

"What Cordelia's talking about," I looked at him. He had to hear that. He was in my head. Can't he hear what I hear? Ad, he should know how messed up my thoughts are.

"Da, she did say a lot," Percival kept looking at me.

"What did she mean by it?" I moved towards him.

"Exactly what she said man. You aren't yourself. Ever since you came back you acted the Reverse. Disbelieving into yourself. Unable to trust your own thoughts. Without joy. The only belief you have is always against your. Your broken, and you refuse to believe anything else. ," Percival stood there.

"But how can I be wrong? After all that happened. Over ten thousand times," I looked at him. That was strangely longer then most sentences he says. When I wrote him, he kind of felt more like a strong silent type.

"Da, he won that many times, but strength isn't the only option in a fight. You can win by tactical advantage. Look at the Percival and Altair fight. Altair was always stated to win, but Percival always won by outwitting him." Ok, what was with that, Percival does not speak in third person.

"Yeah, but I'm not strong enough. I can't complete my dream," I shook my head, and tried to wipe the still coming tears.

"Then dream another dream. Though I doubt you actually have to," Percival only nodded as he was thinking.

"What do you mean?" I starting to get confused by what he's talking about.

"Because man, you are strong enough. You just haven't thought anything throught. You haven't actually lost anytime since the beginning of your time in that timeline. The only times you have lost, where with Ganondorf and Priam. Both had advantage over you. Ganon had a anti-dragon weapon, and Priam has a legendary blade. You beat Walhart twice. You held off a army by yourself and a horde of swords. Seriously, you aren't weak. You just are seriously hot headed. Just a bit reckless. You even have all the power you need to beat Aurion. Just believe man. Ad, even your oath isn't as hard to complete. You already have completed it. You just haven't realized it," Percival stated to me.

I stood there looking at him. I'm already strong enough. I actually don't remember losing many times in Reverse Hero. Plus what could have I done for a lot of those deaths. Plus I could have beaten Priam. If I had the chance use Infinite blade draw. I don't think he have the strength to dodge all those blades. Plus those two abilities that Mirage Ron use. Saber Drive, and Infinite Time link. He thrashed me completely, and his strength keep going higher and higher. He's right. I'm strong enough.

"Plus while you might think you don't have friends. You have them. Erin, Noah, Dusty are your friends. Plus Shanzira and Zachary were them. Ad, if you want proof just look at what they all did for you. Zachary helped you understand your magic, and Shanzira taught you how to channel your will into the magic, and really use it to its full abilities. Erin, who only helped Cordelia apologized to you, because she wanted you to feel better. She was still pissed at Cordelia then. Noah, who lost his arm to help his friend, and was happy to do it again if he had the chance. Dusty, who kidnapped you to bring you to your own birthday party, and because I need another that makes better sense, how about the fact what she actually lost protecting you from Aurion. While yes she did lose her halloween candy, but more importantly, the girl lost her friend," Percival pointed out.

"Wait how do you know all of that Perce," I looked at him. While Percival would known about the times with Erin, but everything else he just said, he wasn't there. Percival wasn't in my mind with the other timeline.

"Perce, what? Oh man, dude, you have to use that spell to summon them. You knew that one. He still in your head," Well that explains why he's taking talking so much. I looked at the person I was talking to. The image of Percival changed into a dark haired guy with glasses, a navy blue jacket, and sneakers. "I'm you man,"

"I've literally been talking to myself," I started to laugh. Just a regular laugh, no hiding, no faking.

"Well who else, but yourself," The other me broke out into a laugh. Great now I'm laughing at myself.

"Yeah, Thanks," I watched as I faded away, and looked at the sky. I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, and I'm not backing down. This is my story, and I'm going to make it a good one.

**Author's notice: And that the end of that. Ron finally starts his journey to breaking away from his own darkness. And no Ron isn't getting a new spirit. The Ron he was talking about was his own imagination. That's all for this chapter. And the end is coming soon. Only so many chapters left. If I had to count more then six thought. But yeah its coming up. Review, follow, share, favorite, question, I'm still doing the FAQ, and give your favorite part if you can.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Well after that chapter what do you think I have left for you guys. Because this is a whole new arc. That's all I'm going to say. It begins now.**

Chapter 71

Heart of Courage.

Its the middle of night, and I'm lying on the couch in the guild unable to sleep. There's just something on my mind. And no its not because I'm in the doghouse with my wife. There a chill going down my spine. The air, something just not right. I'm completely on edge. Something going to go down, and its not going to be good. Most of the guild is here. We are only missing Gregor, Donnel, and Priam's group. Priam's group is in Ylisse with Robin trying to figure out the pay, and Gregor and Donnel stated behind to bring them to the guild. Why we got the guild building so outside of the city I will never understand. Wait never mind, its because the price was good.

"BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN," I looked around wondering where that came from. I looked at every direction, wondering where that came from. No one was in sight, but I heard it getting closer and closer. The sound of flames and smoke. Oh for all that is holy.

"EVERYONE GET UP, THE BUILDING IS IN ON FIRE," I shouted at the top of my lungs praying that everyone could hear me. I rushed around, screaming out my warning. I ran and grabbed Cordelia, and rushed outside. I looked towards the guild building. Someone was burning it from the outside, but I'm not sure who. I didn't really get the voice.

"Who lit the guild on fire?" Kirito appeared in a dust of smoke. He was carrying Cynthia and Illiytha. And there in their nightwear. What I expect.

"Whoever thought it was smart to yell BURN," Jolt appeared carrying Noire, and Rose. Why is Noire, only in her nightwear?

"Did anyone recognize the voice," Cordelia looked at everyone and sighed.. She in her nightwear as well. And I think I know where she is looking.

"Delia, you want my jacket?" I slipped the thing off, and passed it to her. What? It comforted me. Plus I needed a blanket.

"Yes please," She placed it on, but the thing was too small, and left her midriff exposed.

"Noire," Jolt handed his own jacket to her. Why he had it, I have no idea? He only got his pants, and belt. Is that his sleepwear?

"Shouldn't someone get the others?" Noire put on the jacket. "Its snug," Cue a sigh from Cordelia. Also she's right. The others haven't appeared, and that fire nearly gotten the entire building.

"On it, Dragon Art: Call: The Green Knight, Dragon Bruiser," I held out my hand, and gripped the wrist. Not for any reason, but because I can. Quick-step, and Jolt Zacks appeared out of nowhere.

"You rang?" Quick-step gave a bow.

"Who needs a ass-kicking," Jolt Zacks slammed his fists together. I seriously don't remember him being such a Natsu. A blood knight yes, but a Natsu no.

"Quick-step, go get everyone out of the fire," I looked at him. He only nodded and disappeared. Quick-step disappeared and various of the guild members appeared all over the place. If this be a manga, there be too much fanservice in this chapter.

"Whose ass do I get to kick?" Jolt Zacks kept turning around looking for a opponent.

"Jolt, handle the flames," I watched as the guild continued to burn.

"Which one?" Both Jolt looked at me. Yeah, I forgot about that.

"Zacks," I rolled my shoulders.

"Alright," He walked towards the flaming building, and took a breath The fire went towards him in that breath. Yeah, that's why I summoned him.

"Can I have something to cover up please?" Cynthia hid behind Lissa. Which wasn't actually a bad idea, since well with how Lissa was dressed, If we had another jacket, I think someone would give her that one, but Link doesn't have his hoodie.

"Take my jacket," Kirito removed his jacket, and placed it on her. Fits her pretty well actually, then again its a trenchcoat.

"Fitting," Cynthia zipped up the jacket.

"So all done, putting out the fire. " Jolt Zack walked up to us.

"And I worked so hard making that fire," We all turned at saw Ganondorf walking towards us.

"Zacks, go," I looked over at the dragon elf. Guess he will be fighting today.

"Dragon art: Fist of the Phoenix Dragon," The dragon elf charged right at him with his right hand bursting into flames. Then Ganondorf smacked him away. Dude turned into golden light. Ganondorf just one shotted him.

"I hate worf effect," I looked at Ganondorf, backing away. Something different in the air. The chill is back, and even worse. And no I don't think its because I'm not wearing my jacket.

"You completed Triforce," Ganondorf petted his own hand.

"You completed the triforce? How in blazes did you do that? It doesn't exist in this world," Link pointed out the fact this is Ylisse, not Hyrule.

"Chaos," Ganondorf stated as blunt as he could.

"The bastard," Link looked at the thing of thieves.

"Called it," Noah shook his head.

"Guys get out of here. I'll hold him off," I ran towards Ganondorf.

"You don't have any weapons!," Link shouted at me.

"Dragon art: Shadow Blade, Dragon Art Elec," I shouted as two swords of shadow and lightning appeared in my hands. "GO,"

"Dude, you really think you can handle him?" Link kept shouting.

"RUN DAMN IT. I'VE GOT A IDEA," I shouted at him. Seriously just run.

"REALLY?" For the love of all that is Holy move.

"Dragon Art: Shadow fishing rod," I held out my hands, and a fishing rod appeared.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Ganondorf looked at the fishing rod with wide eyes.

"A fishing rod," I held it in front of me.

"What do you use it for?" Ganondorf kept looking at it.

"To fish," I looked back, and glared. They still haven't ran away. I kept glaring, and they finally started to run.

"In my home, we don't have fishing," Ganondorf looked like he wanted to grab the fishing rod.

"You ain't missing much," I shrugged my shoulders. Not much of a fisher.

**VIEW CHANGE: LINK's TURN. **

****Damn it all to hell. Why is this happening? Attacks us in the middle of the night. He's got the full triforce. Ron holding him off while we all run towards Ylisse. Don't even get me started on the fact, we are all barely dressed.

"Awh there you are," Ganondorf appeared from the shadows holding Ron's fishing rod.

"What you do to Ron?" Cordelia shouted at him.

"What do you think I did," Ganondorf glared at us.

"Guys, run," Erin held out the shadow blade Ron had earlier. "I'll hold him off,"

"Erin, that's insane, we aren't leaving you," I shouted at her. We just left Ron there and he's dead now.

"GO!. I'm not letting him hurt anymore of my friends. I'm not suppose to let my friends get hurt," Erin ran right towards Ganondorf.

"Link, let's go," Lissa grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me away.

"We have to go back," I shouted trying to break away. Why the hell are we leaving them behind.

"Awh there she is," Rose looked up into the sky. Her pegasus was flying towards us.

"How will that help?" I looked towards her.

"Well with her, I can get to Ylisse faster. We trying to bring a army here aren't we,?" Rose looked at us. Then she got hit by a blast of darkness, sending her somewhere in the dark.

"Rose," Olivia chased after her daughter.

"Anyone else," Ganondorf appeared with a broken lightning sword. DAMN IT ERIN, WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO STAY BEHIND?

"Go I'll get him," Noah held the shadow blade.

"No, This ends now," I wrestled the sword from him. Two people have lost their lives because I've been forced to run. Not anymore. Ganondorf is always Link's fight. I might not be the real one, but maybe I can play the part. I swung the sword, and it wasn't a blade of shadow. It was my master sword.

"So you want to challenge me now. " Ganondorf raised his sword.

"Yeah. Bring it on, HIYAH," I ran right towards him swinging at him. Our blades clashed, and we both glared right at each other. We moved away, and swung again. Another blade lock. Again! HIYAH. A third blade lock.

"Is this all you can do?" Ganondorf laughed as we got another blade lock.

"No I can do this," I lowered my blade, and fired a sword beam right at him.

"AWH My face," Ganondorf dropped his swords and held his hands to his face.

"HIYAH!," I ran and slashed my sword right through his chest.

"Urgh, you annoying prick," Ganondorf grabbed me by the neck, and slammed me into the ground.

"Funny I was going to say that about you," I thrusted the master sword right at him. No sword to block. Instead he blocked it with his hand. Of course my attack still went through, because flesh can't block metal.

"ARRGH," Ganondorf screamed, and removed the sword from his hand. Then tossed it away. "Now what are you going to do?  
"LINK," I looked around, wondering who said my name. Also what sounds like it being thrown. Then I saw it. Another master sword twirling through the air. It landed by my feet.

"ANOTHER ONE!," Ganondorf glared at the blade.

"Yeah, and this one going to help me beat you," I pulled the sword from the ground, and twirled it around.

"As if," Ganondorf slammed his fist into me.

"Perfect," I grinned as I raised my sword. I slashed right at him, and then went for another slash. I kept slashing. I was using my final smash. Triforce slash.

"Argh, just die," Ganondorf roared as blades of darkness formed around me. I wonder if I can pull off that one move.

"HIYAH!," I ran forward, and jumped right onto one of the blades. Then jumped right off of it, I raised my blade for a strike, and aimed it right through Ganondorf's head. And that's where it ended up.

"You bastard," He coughed with my sword right through his head. From where the wound he's turning into stone. Didn't he do that in the game as well.

"You know if I knew you could do that, I wouldn't tired to hold him off," I turned around and who do I see riding up. A horse and a pegasus. Erin was riding her horse, but Ron was lying on the pegasus.

"HAPPY THERE YOU ARE. ALSO RON," Cordelia ran up to them.

"SWIRLS," Gaius appeared on Erin's mount, and hugged her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE. GANONDORF SAID HE KILLED YOU," I looked at them in shock.

"He never said kill," Dusty pointed out. He didn't actually say that, but he did imply it.

"He was going to, but then Happy appeared, and kicked him in the face. Then he remember he was going after you. Also Happy apparently knows to give people elixirs, and rub healing salve on people." Ron raised a hand into the air. Wait seriously. Gotta admit I wish I could seen that. Sounds like it be hilarious.

"Wait, your pegasus can use healing salve," Charlie questioned Cordelia. She only nodded. "How?"

"Very carefully," That was her only response. Really wish she explain it a little more.

"And if Amphy wasn't such a good girl and appeared right at the moment I'm be a goner. She ran over Ganondorf, and then Happy appeared getting me out of there. Then Ron casted some kind of healing spell, and my wounds are all gone. Of course he's been like that since," Erin petted her mount.

"Just a effect of healing spell," Ron coughed, and looked like he was either trying to do a sit up, or just actually sit up on the pegasus. "I just really need a heal,"

"Well hope touching," We all looked up and Jean was clapping on a altar. while Rose, Olivia, and Inigo were all unconscious behind him. Wait a altar. I looked around, and noticed we were in the temple of time. When and how did that happen?

"Jean," Noah ran towards him, only for him to disappear alongside the people he captured.

"If you want them, come and find me in the temple of shadows, but don't take to long or I'll kill them," Jean's voice rang around the entire temple.

"How long is too long?" Ron questioned to no one.

"Every hour I kill one of them," Jean's voice barked at all of us.

"So three hours," Ron only shrugged.

"No two hours," Iliytha stated blanky.

"Why two?" I looked at her.

"Inigo," Iliytha stated with a incredibly blunt tone.

"That's cold, and I thought you were giving him a chance," Elliot looked at her.

"I am," She turned away from him. "I just don't think he's deserve it,"

"CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE, SO I CAN SAVE MY FAMILY," Noah roared to the sky.

"Follow me," I walked towards the exit. We still need to get weapons, and clothes. This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Notice: And that's the first chapter of this arc. Link and Ganondorf have had their final showdown. What will happen next time? Why don't you share a review, favorite, Question, follow, your favorite part. Till next time.**


	72. Chapter 72

**And here we are again, another time after some serious quick updates. Don't know how that happened. Just a quick week I guess. I usually post a couple of chapters a week. Only thing that slowed me down was playing Fire emblem Fates. Good game, still don't give a damn that they removed petting. Neither did the localization that much. Anyways you aren't here for game review. **

**Though there is something I gotta say. This chapter was suppose to be a guest chapter, but that fell through. Well hope you what I came up with.**

Chapter 72

The Ninja's Promise

"Damn it damn it," Noah screamed to the air.

"Noah," I shouted at him trying to get the calm the ad down.

"He's just in some keep we have no idea where it is," Noah kept howling into the night sky.

"Its on the outskirt of the forest. You can't miss it," Quick-step spoke up.

"When you get here?" I looked at Quick-step. A bunch of pegasus were behind him the war elf, and he was holding of bag of clothes.

"I've been with you guys since you summoned me to get everyone out of the fire. Jolt got one shotted, you told everyone to run. So I did exactly that. I went to find the pegasi and Erin's horse. I also grabbed everyone's clothes, and weapons," Quick-step handed out clothes to everyone.

"So you say there was a keep nearby, but I flown through this area, There never been one nearby at all," Cordelia questioned the war elf as she slide on some armor. It was different then her normal armor. It was sleeker, and slimmer. Thought she might like how its bigger in one location.

"Yes, well you you are asking a question that requires sense. If you ask me, the problem is there no way to make sense of it." Quick-step handed Noah his ninja cloak, "Sorry couldn't get all the kunais,"

"Don't worry," Noah reached into one of the pockets, and pulled out several of them.

"Its weird thought, I might not have been running in there when it was on fire, but I could seen the marks. Yet all your weapons were cool as windy day," Quick-step handed me emerald rose and Eclipse blade.

"Interesting, and Chaos was the reason you were talking about," I took the blades, and turned to face Cordelia. "Here these belong with you, so you can give them to man they belong to when you find him,"

"I will," Cordelia took the blades.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Chaos would be the reason a giant keep that smells of lava," Quick-step snarked at the idea of anything random not involving chaos.

"Lava! As in Jean going to burn them alive?" Noah went back to howling.

"CALM DOWN!," I shouted trying to get him to focus. Seriously what is up with him. Ok yes I realized he's probably going through some seriously fear involving his family. Its the way he acting that's annoying me. He's acting like he can't save them.

"I'm going to fail again," And now he's starting to shake. For the love of. I lost my patience and slugged him across the face.

"You aren't going to fail. You never lost to Jean before. Why do you think you are going to start now?" I looked down at him.

"Everytime he attacked her, I never could save her," Noah looked blankly into the air.

"Expect he almost never gotten to attack her. Seriously I've seen you cut his spells out of the air. AD, that moment you're talking about with the cliffs, that wasn't you failing. You were just a bit slower then me. I acted because I was worried," I rolled my shoulders remembering the whole time I charged forward sending both of us over the edge. Which ended up with us dangling on the edge. Thankful not far enough that no one could reach us. If only someone had looked over the edge. I'm over it, mostly.

"You think?" Noah looked up at me.

"Remember when Jean made his first appearance. Who took him on, and won. Jean been running away from you. You can take him out. He runs from you. You just need to take him out in a way he can't run. Don't rush at him. That's my kind of fighting. You need to handle it your way. Like a ninja," I looked at him.

"Yeah," Noah looked like he was thinking.

"You got a plan?" I smiled knowing our Noah was back.

"Yeah, and I got a plan." Noah smiled and looked at me and Dusty. "But I'll need some help,".

"Always happy to help," I smirked with a thought of this is going to be good.

"Let's go," Dusty twirled her spear.

Well we finally got to the keep. A onyx keep that looked like a villainous castle. With a moat of lava. We burst through the doors, and ran towards the center where Jean was sitting on a throne with Inigo, Rose, and Olivia dangling by the lava.

"With a minute to spare before I killed the first one. Well then I guess I'll do this. CLASSIC,"

"Nope," 'Noah' rushed him slamming a shadowy blade right into his side. Yeah not every Noah like, its more like me. Of course Dusty the reason for that. 'Ron' working on slashing through the ropes, and saving Olivia, Rose, and Inigo.

"Damn! when did you become so fast?" Jean looked at 'Noah' surprised. Dusty's magic is seriously impressive. Definitely the dark one. Hopefully she never decides to start making deals, and trying to rule the world. We have a issue.

"I've always been fast," 'Noah' snarked to Jean.

"No you haven't" Jean pointed out.

"Yes I have," 'Noah' moved in front of Jean and slugged him. Then moved away like he hadn't been there.

"Not like. That's more Ron's thing," Jean pointed out.

"Dusty, now," 'Noah' ordered.

"On it," Dusty waved her hands, and 'Noah' was revealed to be me. Yeah, Noah's plan was to have me distract him, while he freed his family. Dusty used her dark one's magic to use some illusion.

"If your Ron, then where's Noah?" Jean looked around wondering where our ninja went. Failing to see the shadow forming behind him.

"Right here," Noah pierced Mega Donny through Jean's chest.

"Argh," Jean twisted his hand, trying to hit Noah, only for him to disappear into the shadow.

"Come Jean, Let's finish this," Noah's voice shouted from every direction.

I noticed our location had changed. We weren't in Jean's keep, but a bar. With a whole wooden look, also a pinball machine. A sign said Seventh Heaven. Great now we are in final fantasy.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Jean screamed searching for Noah. A scraping sound was running through the bar.

"A good ninja never tells," A kunai went flying towards Noah. Jean deflected it, only for another one to come from the other direction.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!," Jean shouted only for a kunai to go into his mouth. Damn that was a good shot. Gotta give him props that was a good shot.

"Please. You couldn't even kill me when you're fearing your shadows," Noah chuckled from the shadow.

"I am not," Jean was shaking like a leaf. He's done for.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Noah appeared from Jean's shadow, and with a slash send Jean's head clean off.

"Told ya," I smirked at him. "You won your fight, by being you. You protected your family by beating the person trying to harm them,"

"Yeah," Noah looked down at Jean. The mage that tried to give us so much trouble. He got beat like a chump. I looked around, and noticed our bar was gone, and we were back in the keep. And someone was clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo. PERSONA. That was fun, Did you see his head. It went right off," Frederick walked up to us. No that tone, the randomness of that line.

"Um why are you here?" Erin looked at him, only to get a sword flung at her. He didn't! Chaos took over Frederick.

"But I can't let you leave," Chaos reached into a purple portal, and pulled out a strange golden key. It had teeth on both side. Oh blyad. He's not using that.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!," I shouted, praying that he can't actually use that one. Because if he does. We are all screwed.

**Author's Notice: And that's all for this chapter. The second counterpart falls. Jean is killed by well how Noah usually kills. Hope you liked it. Review, Favorite, Share, Follow, Ask, Give your favorite part. **


	73. Chapter 73

**And here we are. The third chapter of this arc. The Oath arc. So let's not waste words, and just let the story continue. So let it begin.**

Chapter 73

Oath of Balance

**VIEW CHANGE: Charlie's Turn **

I dropped to the ground wondering what Ron was so worried about. I could hear the fear in his voice. I don't know why but he was scared by that key. I looked up wondering why he was so afraid. I looked at our possessed ally. He was making a unlocking motion, but the key was gone.

"Huh where's my key?" Chaos looked at his hand, noticing the key was gone.

"Looking for this," Quick-step was holding the key.

"Yes," Chaos looked at him.

"You are still here?" Ron looked at the swordsman.

"Yes, you still haven't dismissed me," Quick-step tossed the key into the lava.

"NO," Chaos shouted looking at the melting key. "I need that key to summon Ea,"

"You can't just summon it yourself?" I looked at the guy.

"No, that the one weapon I had to take from Golden boy. Its too powerful. Without that key, I can't use it," Chaos shook his head and pouting.

"That's a relief," Ron sighed in relief, standing back up.

"What's so bad about Ea?" Noah questioned him.

"Its a weapon, that can destroy the world," Ron looked at him. "And I'm not kidding, or exaggerating,"

"I'm done with you," I rushed towards the Possessed Frederick, no I can't look at it like that. I have to look at him as Chaos, or I won't be able to do this., I went swinging my hammer at him, striking it right at him. He didn't dodge at all. He went sliding towards the lava, He stopped at the edge.

"Hey I was having a conversation," Chaos looked at me annoyed.

"Continue," I slammed my hammer on the ground, hoping I could send him over.

"Woah," Chaos lost his balance falling towards the lava. "No no no no,"

He placed a hand towards the lava, and then the whole area changed. We weren't in the keep, but it was a shop. My brother's shop. I could see his worktable. His pictures and me, Ben, Clay, and Anthony. Our parent's el camono. This was our old home before we had to move.

"Your station," Ron looked around in awe. "Its your home in Brooklyn,"

"That was close," Chaos looked a around. "This is a nice place,"

"It belonged to my brother," I swung my hammer at Chaos's head with all my might. He took the blow, not even flinching.

"Geez, stop!. Guess I've gotta kill you to continue my conversation," Chaos moved a hand towards me.

"Not happening," Ron rushed toward Chaos, kneeing him in the head. Chaos went flying,

"OWWIE. Are you attacking me because I said I can't let you leave. Why aren't Jean and Ganondorf helping. Geez all I want do is have some fun," Chaos rubbed his cheek. Did that actually hurt him? What did I do wrong?

"They're dead," Ron spun the swords in his hand.

"Ooh geez. I was suppose to back them up. Shouldn't have rode in on a zamboni. Should have taken the shopping cart. You know what. Forgot about that whole not letting you leave. Just let me leave, and I'll say I never found you guys," Chaos shook his head.

"Wait you rode in on a zamboni?" I looked at him. I know he is random, but still a zamboni

"Yeah I got the idea from watching Deadpool," Chaos only shrugged.

"You were able to get Deadpool. Was it any good?" Ron looked at him. Dude no the time.

"Oh it was amazing. Could not stop laughing. That's how you make a marvel hero Fox," Chaos started to chuckle.

"So where you serious about letting us go?Because I kinda of want to get back to sleep," Erin looked at him.

"Yeah, I've leave ya alone. Just got to kill Charlie first," Chaos looked at me.

"No deal," Ron moved forward. "Link, Noah, help me out,"

"Ok," Noah disappeared into the shadow.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy kicking Frederick's ass," Link cracked his skull.

"Guys, this is my fight, I've gotta fight it," I pointed out.

"No, your wrong. Its your fight, but you can't fight it," Ron glared at Chaos.

"How does that work?" I looked at him. How can it be my fight, but I can't fight it. Just what?

"It means that while Chaos might be your counterpart, and he will always be in your way, but you can't beat him. You can't even damage him. You have to let us help you," Ron aimed his swords at Chaos.

"But you tried to fight Link's counterpart, and nearly died," I pointed out. I won't have a friend die because of me.

"Because Link had to beat Ganondorf. Someone else has to fight Chaos," Ron kept moving towards Chaos.

"You don't know that," I moved towards Chaos, only for something to slam into me, and force me onto the ground.

"Good job Iris, who's a good girl," Dusty sounded like she was petting her pegasus.

"Charlie, you're wrong. I do know that Chaos can be killed by others. I've seen him killed. Plus there something that's been in the back of my mind. That first fight, Chaos attack everyone you were only affected. No one else got hurt. I never got why. Then another time. Jolt Zacks boasted because he was a vampire, he wouldn't die from any kind of wound. You had to kill him by removing his head, or heart. Chaos backed away after hearing that. I've been thinking about why. Then it hit me," Ron moved to strike Chaos, who moved to strike him with a sword. He moved so the strike would go through his neck, and it passed right through him. Ron wasn't even hurt. "He can't actually make a killing move,"

"Woah, good job," Chaos clapped at Ron's words. "But that never happened?"

"To you, but I saw it," Ron slammed his sword into Chaos, and the other one into his back. Then a kunai went into his side. Then a arrow of ice slashed through him.

"It won't be that easy," Chaos stood back up, and several portals were opened with blades coming out of them. "Also I can kill you. I just can't be directly the reason you were killed. That's why Jean keep telling me to throw nukes. Because there's no way you will survive a nuke. But I'm like. Dude, you have to let that idea go. I would die to,"

"Wait, but using a weapon that can destroy the world is ok?" Noah's mega donny slashed at Chaos.

"I don't want to destroy the world. Where would Star and I go on our dates? I was just going to use some of Ea's power to wreck the area around ya. If I do enough damage, you can't survive it right. Instead I'll just do blood loss," Chaos looked at his portals, only for them to be destroyed by a halberd, and random spells, "Huh?"

"What you thought the boys were going to do all the fighting," Erin grinned as her halberd went back to her.

"No, but Ron did only say for Link, and Noah," Chaos threw his hands in the air.

"Duh, because Ron knew we get what he wants us to do," Dusty spoke up from her pegasus.

"Makes sense," Chaos snapped and I heard a portal opening.

"A whale," Ron shouted looking up towards the sky. Everyone darted away from the massive animal. Ron might be right that Chaos couldn't kill them, but crushing them wouldn't be good.

"Well that didn't work, I need back up," Chaos spun and three portals opened. Out of the portals came a panda in kung fu clothes with a hat, and staff, a platypus in a fedora, and a lemur.

"Really," Ron backed up away from the panda.

"Why the lemur?" Noah looked at it, and like it was on a cue the lemur raised his hand and a boulder raised up. "It can earthbend,"

"Let's go," Chaos jumped and landed on one hand. Then his backup charged at my friends. The panda attacked Ron and Link. The panda moved around their attacks. The platypus started to attack Dusty and Erin, putting them on the defensive. The lemur had Noah dodging into the shadows from rocks.

"Great I'm getting beat by Chen Stormstout. I thought we were both horde. Why are you betraying the horde," Ron shouted as he was getting beat by a staff.

"Hyaaah," Link charged at the panda, only to get tripped and hit in the head.

"He won't stop moving," Erin looked as her halberd's chain tried to hit the platypus. He kept darting around it, Soon Erin was tied up by her own weapon.

"STAND STILL," Dusty fired off random spells trying to kill a platypus. The platypus just keeps dodging. I'm going to have to question my little brother Derek the next time he tells me platypus don't do anything. Two of us are getting our asses kick.

_CREEEEEEK_! Dusty fired at the ceiling fan didn't she, and now it fell on her. Wonder how Noah is doing.

"Didn't think I lose to a lemur," Noah crumbled to the ground knocked out. What did that lemur do to him?

"That was fun. Good show," Chaos clapped and then there was a arrow in his arm. "Huh,"

"Stay awake from my dad," Noire aimed another arrow as the one she already fired exploded. Where she get explosive arrows?

"Get her please," Chaos looked at her then a sword went in his side.

"You got me to worry about," Isil stared him down, his grip tight on his own sword.

"Who are you?" Chaos looked at him confused.

"I'm Charlie's son, Isil, the black knight," Isil kept staring down the mad mage, and moved his sword for another strike.

"Ok," Chaos looked at him and then got a fireball in the face.

"You won't hurt my second most important person in the world," Tharja slammed her tome. "And the punishment for trying. You're going to feel the full brink of my curses.

"I need help from my backup," Chaos looked at them.

"Hey Panda you hungry," Gaius pulled out his bag of candy and starting to throw them at the panda. The panda caught them, and ate them. It was like a game.

"I'll take care of you," Cordelia held her spear, and the platypus was caught in the spear. And I don't mean on the tip. She didn't stab him. She has him through the tip. I don't know how she did that.

"DOOM," Henry screeched as the lemur just exploded. I don't even want to know.

"My backup. OWWIE. Stop stabbing me!," Chaos glared at Isil stabbed him in the leg.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER," Noire fired three arrows this time.

"You...still...won't...win" Chaos howled and kneeled over. Tharja's curse. I'm guessing thousand strikes.

"We will," Isil roared as a blade slammed into him.

"From the power of my god. Chaos. I won't lose. Plus if I fall here, I hurt Star. I won't lose," Chaos shouted as portals filled the air.

"Um sis," Isil looked over at his sister. "Could you handle those?"

"I don't have enough arrows sorry," Noire took a step back. Wasn't she in her bloodlust mode?

"I'M DONE WITH YOU GUYS," Chaos shouted as the swords flew towards me.

"NOOO," I heard so many screams, I closed my eyes. I can't do anything Dusty's mount is still on top of me. I can't move a muscle. I can't even block. I waited for the attack, but it never came.

"I told you to trust me right," Ron spoke up. His voice sounded strain.

"I rather not see you see bleeding. Don't think it be a nice sight," Dusty stated, not sure if that was to me, or Iris.

"I don't have to use the shadows to just protect my family. I can help my friends," Noah shouted.

"All you done for me, its time I paid you back," Link told to me.

"I promised to protect them. My friends. You can put your trust in me. I will be your shield," Erin stated herself.

I opened my eyes to see them standing over me. They threw themselves to the blade for me.

"Please Charlie, let us be the balance. You talked about being the balance to us, but you never thought about yourself. You need to balance yourself. You always help others, but what about you. You need the exchange," Ron screamed as tears went down his face.

"Alright, I'll leave this to you. Bring the balance," I looked at them "I trust you guys"

"Well you guys are going to need a little magic. Physic," Lissa raised her staff and everyone glowed in a light. Their wounds were gone, and Lissa's staff broke. "I'm surprised that worked,"

"Your time is up. Dragon art: Shadow elc dragon chains," Ron disappeared and reappeared by Chaos, and wrapped chains around him.

"DO YOU WANT TO BATTLEROO?" Erin pierced Chaos with her halberd, and now that's getting wrapped around Chaos. Did she stab Ron as well, because he's still right behind the guy.

"Always watch the shadow," Noah came up from behind Chaos from his shadow, and started to choke the bastard.

"Pick a god and pray," Link aimed an arrow, and fired it right into Chaos, and now he's frozen in place.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty fired off a spell, and Chaos was wrapped in a pillar of lightning. Just damn.

"Don't ever think of coming after my father again," Noire fired an arrow that went right through Chaos.

"Pray to a god I don't believe in. Pray he'll give you some mercy, because I'll give you now," Tharja waved her hand, and I'm pretty sure she casted some kind of curse, but what curse.

"Oh demon lord Dumplin save me please. Or Chaos, lord of madness," Chaos looked up and his eyes rolled into his head, and blood came from his mouth and eyes.

"Wait aren't you Chaos?" I looked at him confused. Is he praying to himself.

"I am named Chaos, but I'm not the god Chaos." Chaos spoke through all the blood.

"Don't care. If your not a god I can kill you," Isil thrusted his sword right through Chaos's chest. He crumbled to the ground.

"Star, I'm sorry please be ok," Chaos closed his eyes, and I swore I saw eyes that weren't purple.

"We won. Also can I get another heal please," Ron fell to one knee, and Erin did stab him.

"On it," Lissa went to healing him.

"Hey Tharja," I stood up as Dusty got her mount off of me.

"Yes," She looked at me.

"Will you marry me?" I kissed her.

"Yes," She kissed me back.

"Guess that was your special moment," Link chuckled at the sight of us.

"I'll give you the ring as soon as I can. Kind of lost it in the fire," I shrugged hoping it was a big deal.

"Here you go," Quick-step gave me the ring. A jet black ring I thought was torched in the fire. But nope it was in Quick-step's hand.

"How?" I looked at him.

"I'm not called Quick-step for no reason," Quick-step only shrugged.

"Well here you go," I gave Tharja the ring.

"How touching, but I've got better things to do. So if you don't mind, I'll be doing my job," Thoaria walked up to us clapping.

"You won't win," Erin raised her halberd.

"And how are you going to stop me? Don't answer that. You can't. I'll show you why," She snapped her fingers and Ron, Noah, Dusty, and her were wrapped in some kind of darkness. Then they started to disappear. Before the darkness was completely gone, Erin jumped after them.

"What just happened?" Link looked around. I have no idea man.

**Author Notice: And the Third Oath is completed. Charlie allows his friends to bring the balance. Also another cliffhanger. Well we know who the next one will be about. Share, review, favorite, follow, give your favorite part. Also I'm ending the FAQ. Mostly because no one is giving questions. I'm not going to bother if you aren't going to give me anything.**


	74. Chapter 74

**The fourth oath chapter. Only two more to go after this. You can probably guess whose oath is it. Hopefully I can write it in a way you guys like. This was going to be a guest chapter, but that didn't ended up happening. Hopefully next time I try doing a guest chapter, it works out better. Well chapter time.**

Chapter 74

Valkyrie's Oath, I swore it, I am the shield

I opened my eyes, and saw complete utter darkness. Also I feel like I'm chained to something. Ok how did that happen? Let see what's the last thing I remember. We were fighting Chaos who had taken control over Frederick. He had called some allies. Did we ever take care of those allies. I know we killed Chaos, unless he escaped again. Whatever that still doesn't explain how I got here. Also why I can't sense anyone. Wait, how is that possible. Quick-step's sixth sense, well it can be turned off, I can't turn it off, because well I never came up with a way to. When I was writing the ability for him, I never had him turn it off. Only way I could turn it off is running out of mana, which I'm not sure if I can run out of mana. You know what? I don't think trying to figure that is going to help me out here. We just finished fighting Chaos, and Charlie had completed his oath by relying on us then just himself. Charlie had proposed to Tharja finally. Oh that's right Thoaria appeared, and then snapped. I swear I saw someone jump after us.

"There you are," Was that Erin? "Give me a second I'll cut you down,".

"Ok?" I felt the chain released and I fell to the ground. I tried to catch myself, but I can't see, so that kind of failed.

"Do you know where the others are?" She found me first. Wait the others are here?

"No, I don't even know where we are. I can't sense anything. I can't even see," I raised my head, hoping I was looking in the right direction.

"Remove the bandanna over your eyes," Erin stated to me.

"A bandanna?" I never put anything on my head. I moved my hand to my face, and felt a cloth. I tried to slide it off, but it wouldn't move. "Its not moving,"

"Let me try," Erin went quiet, and a then I thought I heard a slash. "That's strange. It won't untie, and I can't cut it,"

"Well that's going to make things difficult. What's up with this place?" I shook my head.

"Thoaria dragged you, Noah, and Dusty into the darkness. Why you three I don't know," Erin questioned the fact.I'm guessing it because of Grima.

"Maybe its just because we just got the biggest chance for darkness." I scratched my chin.

"Alright, let's just find the others," Erin sounded like she was walking away.

"Um," I had no idea where she was going. Really wish this bandanna would come off. How does Riku know where he is going with one on.

"I've got you," Erin grabbed me by the arm, and I felt I was being dragged.

"What's that sound?" I heard sounds of combat.

"There some kind of shadow wyverns," Erin stated and I heard the slash. We kept walking for I don't know how long. I'm not keeping track.

"Ooh, is that the sound of blood being spilled," Well I don't need to be see to tell who that was.

"Dusty, I'll let you out," Erin told her.

"Do you have a tome, or a spear?" Dusty smirked as a slashing sound was heard.

"How are you going to use those if you can't see?" I pointed out. Dusty is scary good at killing people with her weapons, but if she's blind.

"I can see just fine," Dusty stated like it was just fine.

"You can?" I turned my head in the direction of her voice. How come she can see, but I can't.

"Well I'm not wearing a bandanna over my eyes," Dusty pointed out.

"I can't remove it," I stated hoping I didn't sound too annoyed.

"Did you try burning it?" Dusty pointed out.

"We don't have any tomes," I raised my hand to my bandanna wondering if I could light in on fire with lightning. Only for my dragon art to not even work. Great, I don't have my swords, my magic. I trust Erin, and I know she is strong, but can she hold off everything here?

"Doesn't matter. Let's find Noah, and then get out of here." Erin grabbed me by the arm and started to walk again. I could hear someone out of breath. Also why does my entire body feel like its being crushed. AD!, I feel like I can barely move. Also is my breathing getting heavier? It feels like it is. Why what is happening?

"Nono," Dusty stated, but the way she was talking, she sound like she was out of breath.

"That doesn't sound like Olivia, so I have no idea why you are calling me that?" Noah spoke up. So we found Noah. Was it a difficult journey. I heard sounds of battle, but I really don't know what's going on. Its hard when you can't see.

"I'll cut you down," Erin stated as a cutting sound was heard.

"Now can you explain why I can't see," Noah questioned her.

"Your eyes are covered, and I'm guessing like with Ron, we can't uncover it." Erin sighed. "Let's get out of here, Dusty, guide Noah,"  
"K" Dusty sounded like she was moving towards Noah, but the way she was moving sounded like something was wrong in her steps.

"Ooh, it won't be that easy to leave," Oh great Thoaria.

"I've killed everything you sent my way," Erin stated to her counterpart.

"Oh yes, but the thing is, you haven't been able to kill me. I'm going to crush you, and then I'll have some fun with your friends. I'll make them scream, and once they are close to death, I'll heal them, Then I'll break them again. If one of them dies, I have the other ones. Plus who knows how much fun one of them will be," I heard someone licking her lips. "Of course I going to make sure Nono-senpai doesn't die before I have all my fun with him,"

"Yeah, no," Noah sounded freaked out about that. So I'm not the only one who thought that was dirty.

"Will be so much better then dating Jean," Thoaria sounded like she was shaking her head. Guess that explains how happened.

"You aren't using my friends," Erin shouted at her counterpart.

"Don't think you can stop me. Do you realize where we are? We in the darkness, and your friends have been slowly falling to it. Everything that's happened to them. Hell I can do this and they'll feel so much pain," Thoaria laughed, and suddenly I felt a massive jolt, and I fell to the ground. Why was I in so much pain?

"Ron, Dusty, Noah," Erin screamed, I'm guessing we are all on the ground in pain.

"And watch, I can make sure they fall into the darkness. And when they have, and I have control of them. Wonder what I can make them all do. Ooh how about I make Noah kill that pink bimbo. Or Ron, how about I make you feel worse about that little trip. I've got the perfect thing for you Dusty. No more killing," Thoaria cackled over the details.

"YOU BITCH," Dusty howled at her.

"Don't you even think about it!," Noah growled at her.

"How do you need know?" I stared in a direction I think Thoaria's in. The pain is getting worse. I can't think straight. Just let it stop, just let me crush them.

"Guys, Noah, you have to let go. You can't keep dwelling on it. You came here to make up those mistakes. You taken the chance, and you prove that you can. One mistake doesn't make a lifetime. Dusty, whatever happened to the friends you had, whatever made you think you had to swear so a oath. Don't forget the bonds. There ties that can never be broken. Ron, I don't know what happened since you disappeared. I figured you didn't want to talk about it, so I haven't asked. You looked like after that first fight with Aurion. Like you really didn't want to do this anymore. I told you back then you had to find your own power. You said you try. You have. So don't worry about it. I know you're strong. I saw your power. You know what is it is? Its power of never giving up, no matter how much you take in a fight. You said it yourself. You always bounce back," She encouraging us. Telling us words we need to here. She really is our shield. Not because she heals us, or throw a shield to protect us. Because she'll always be there. Because she'll protect us from ourselves.

"Haha, Jesus, this is too funny. You think just because you say some words to encourage them. You do realize I'm jumpstarting their darkness taking over. Even if they fight it, Its too late," Thoaria kept cackling. Can someone just kill the suka. "Even if you kill me, they'll just become mindless beasts."

"There's one thing I can do," Erin pointed out.

"Really?" Thoaria sounded surprised.

"I can take that darkness from them," Erin stated to her counterpart. How will she do that?

"You do realize what would happen?" Thoaria questioned her.

"Yeah, I willing to do that to help my friends, If it works to protect them, I'll do it," Erin shouted.

"ERIN, NO," I don't know why, but I moved my hand to the bandanna removing it from my face. I saw black energy just going right at Erin, fading into her. Before we could move Erin had taken the darkness from us. But what cost.

"You wanted to hurt my friends, Well I'll going to make you feel the pain tenfold," Erin walked towards Thoaria. Who didn't even move. She stood there, and looked freaking out. Erin moved towards her, darkness radiated around her. It lit her halberd. She swung it, and the darkness developed Thoaria.

"NO NO. PLEASE STOP. ARRRRGH," Thoaria screamed out. She sounded like crying. Then it faded, and she was just gone. Not die, or ashed. She was gone, like she hadn't been standing there. I didn't think she had the pain she sounded like she had. I don't think she could have. Erin had completed her oath, but at what cost. That's what ran through my mind as everything turned black.

**Author's Notice: And that's chapter. Erin completed her oath. That's really what I'm going to say for the next one. Only Ron and Dusty have their oaths left. So I'll get to those when I do. Review, share, follow, favorite, share your favorite part. Seriously guys. I'm starting to wonder if you guys are reading this. I want to hear your opnions. As long as they are helpful. Saying something unhelpful like well done don't work. If you want to say well done, tell me what.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Well were are the second to last chapter of this arc. Only two people remain. Does that mean the story is ending soon. Because the oaths, the reason our heroes are here, are going to be completed soon. Yes and No. While there are only so many chapters left, there aren't two chapters left. Maybe more like six. Anyways no more wasting time, Let's begin.**

Chapter 75

Oath of Trust. Bonds of the Dark One.

"What happened?" Again I'm a bit unsure what happened. Erin was fighting Thoaria, and I think after she took Dusty, Noah, and my own darkness she fell because of it. The way she killed Thoaria. I figured Dusty would do something like that.

"You gonna say something," Dusty spoke up, I looked at her, completely surprised. Its not that I didn't expect to see her. We're friends, and guildmates. Just something in the air doesn't feel right. Actually now why I take a second to think, several things are wrong. Starting with I can't hear, nor feel the wind. Plus Dusty isn't exactly the silent type. She always snacking on candy. Seriously the guild actually has a candy budget because of her and Gaius.

"Where are we?" I looked around, and the only thing I could see was darkness. A least this time I could see. I've got a bad feeling about this, and its getting worse and worse. Feel like I'm about to go crazy.

"Dunno," Dusty only shrugged. She's being completely calm in this moment.

"What was that?" I stood up swearing I heard someone screaming. It was faint but I swear I could someone screaming.  
"I didn't hear anything," She looked at me.

"You sure?," Despite the fact I was standing, I was crooked. I had to bend my neck. I felt around noticing that we felt were in a box. Well that explains why I'm freaking out. Someone put me in a tight spot.

"Just because I'm claustrophobic doesn't mean I can't hear. You know my hearing is better then most." I pointed out.

"You're claustrophobic?" She looked at me completely shocked.

"You're not Dusty, You're Star," I looked at her. Dusty knows I'm claustrophobic. She was in the crate when Link told everyone I was. Plus that would some details that that aren't adding up make sense.

"And your reasoning behind that is?" Star questioned me.

"Dusty knows I'm claustrophobic, Link told her," I pointed out leaving one point out for a good reason.

"Wow, that was one time, when we were trying to help Cordelia get back together with you before saving Emmeryn," Star pointed out.

"Nothing you just said is correct. Link pointed out I was claustrophobic, after Charlie kept Cordelia from moving towards me, when we were being smuggled out of Plegia," I was hoping she get that wrong.

"What did I say? I forgot. It was years ago," Star pointed out.

"Alright, why don't I give you a piece of candy to make it up for you?" I looked at her. While its true Dusty may have forgotten that detail, but there is many things wrong here. First the fact she has purple highlights in her hair. Or the fact Dusty dresses like a dark flier with the black tunic shirt and boots. The girl in front of me dressed like a wyvern lord. Also the fact I can see a tome behind her that looks like a brilliant white light with the symbol of Naga on it. Dusty's tome is dark looking and the symbol of Grima.

"I don't like candy," Star spoke up, shaking her head. She's lost.

"Dusty's a massive candy eater. As her counterpart you think you know that," I smirked at her, and she looked shocked realize she's had screwed up.

"You act like I've had to do this before," Star rolled her eyes.

"You haven't?" I tilted my head thinking. She mentioned she got rid of Dusty's friends.

"No, I don't need to disguise myself as her. I'm Dusty's opposite. She's a bloodlusty pegasus knight, whose creepy. She seem more like the counterpart then a counter guardian.

"Fair enough," I only shrugged. Dusty really does like to fight.

"I'm not, so her friends believe I'm the hero, she's the villain, then I make sure they die to risen." Star smiled a evil grin.

"I see. Now where are we?" I looked at her.

"I'm not exactly sure what's it called. The blue room? Or the red? I don't really know. Its that place you see as your station, and Dusty sees as a chocolate factory. She's watching a moment she never want," Star started to chuckle.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Think about it," Star simply stated.

"Something she wanted to see," I chewed on my lip trying to understand that statement. What's something that Dusty wouldn't want to never had. Oh don't tell me.

"Yup. She watching it right now. What better way to make sure she never complete her oath," Star started to laugh again.

"LET HER GO," I slammed my fist into her face. Ooh looks like she got a fist full of shadow and lightning. My dragon art work.

"I can't. I don't know how to stop it," Star laughed and disappeared into the shadow.

"Dusty," I slammed into this damn invisible prison. I could hear the others. They're trying to do the same thing. What Dusty is seeing? What Star is torturing her with. Her friends disappearing from her. The bonds we forged in flames broken like shattered chains. Noah disappearing in Ferox's shadows. Erin focusing on her job as a knight, she probably took over for Frederick. Charlie moving on his shop. Link getting stuck with royal affairs because he married a princess. Me stuck handling stuff with the guild. AD! She's probably even seeing her family disappear. Who says Elliot stays with her? He probably go follow Luna, wherever she goes. Plus I've got a bad feeling, whatever was implied with Henry's solo ending is happening.

"NOOOO!," And there is proof of what I was worried. I can hear her, screaming her head off. I've heard that scream before. Its one of loss of someone close to her heart.

"Come on," I fired whatever spell I could, trying to break through this damn wall. I need to help my friend. Star wants to break her mind, showing her that we will abandon her. It won't happen. Our bonds are stronger then that.

"Everyone's gone," Dusty's voice cried out in desperation.

"Of course. I mean you were actually surprised," Star spoke up. "Why would they be friends with you. A girl who so creepy that she scares them all away. Of course they left,"

I heard the sounds of something being raised. I kept rushing at the prison, trying to get through, but I'm not even scratching it.

"No, No, that's not possible. They didn't abandon me. I can still feel our bonds. Wherever they are. Please come help me. I know you guys won't abandon me," Dusty cried out, and I felt like I was getting pulled by a string. Next thing I knew I was in the center of a chocolate factory, my sword against a axe, with two other swords, a hammer, halberd, a tome?

"Sorry we're late," Noah held his sword.

"I'm not too late am I?" Link spoke up.

"Sorry it took so long," Charlie pushed his hammer forward.

"Don't worry. I'll help you spread your carnage," Erin laughed in a way, that doesn't sound like her. Almost Thoaria like.

"Thanks for believing in us," I glared at Star.

"My bonds with my friends are unbreakable." Dusty stood up, drawing her spear.

"You really believe that," Star looked at Dusty.

"Yes," Dusty nodded, raising her spear.

"Good." Star dropped her axe, and walked towards Dusty. Then she did something we probably wouldn't expect. She hugged her. "Good, you should always believe in your friends,"

"I will," Dusty looked at her counterpart with the best WTF face I've ever seen on her face. Also the only time I've seen it on her face, and it doesn't have anything to do with Chaos.

"Hey Dusty, do you think I'll see Chaos where I'm heading," She spoke as she faded away. Ok, that wasn't expected at all.

"So now what?" Noah looked around the factory turned back to the forest.

"Only Ron has his oath left," Link pointed out. Oh great.

**Author's notice: And that's the end of this one. This one was really difficult. Probably because it would have worked better under Dusty's view, but this was planned as a guest chapter, not well written by me. Just never did work at. Also why did Star not ended up killed by Dusty. Because you expect it, also because its kinda of funny that the character who can kill easily, wouldn't kill her counterpart. Anyways review, share, favorite, follow, Till next time.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Here we are again. The final chapter of this arc. What will happen? Let's not get you waiting. Let the show begin.**

Chapter 76

The Hero Returns, Dragon's Courage

"Wait I don't have to fight Star?" Dusty looked around as we were back in the forest. The moon was shining, and the stars for once didn't feel heartwarming to look at.

"How ironic," Noah chuckled at that.

"How is that ironic?" Dusty looked at him.

"You, the one who will spill as much as you can in a fight, not having to kill your counterpart. Its amusing," Noah kept chuckling like the idea was funny.

"But why. I wanted to stab her neck, and watch her bleed out," Dusty drew her spear stabbed the air.

"You never had to. If you had, that wouldn't have proven anything. She left because you learned to believe in your friends. What would killing her do. Link had to kill Ganondorf. Erin had to finish off Thoaria. Charlie _couldn't _ kill Chaos. Star might be part of your oath, but no one had to say you had to kill your counterpart to complete." I pointed out.

"Does that mean you don't have to beat Aurion?" Charlie questioned the fact.

"I don't know. I still don't know my oath. Its on the back of my mind. Fantasy stories like this. I always love those stories with heroes risking their lives. Always wanted to be part of it. Aurion keeps talking about a final battle. I don't think I'm getting away with this without a fight," I curled my hands into a fist. Aurion will chase me across the world. This story doesn't end until I face Aurion. He's the bad guy. Huh? What's that scent. Something reeks of madness and death.

"Um anyone hear that?" Noah pointed out as the sounds of portals open, and something being thrown at us.

"GET DOWN," I shouted hoping he miss when I realize who it was. We dropped to the ground, only to find someone threw boxes of butter.

"You killed her," Arthas appeared from the shadows, but it might be Arthas's body, but that ain't him. The choice, those eyes staring daggers. The voice, That was Chaos.

"How are you alive?" Noah pointed out we killed the bastard.

"I left Frederick's body before that final strike," Chaos happily cheered. We killed a innocent man, damn.

"And you are here why?" Charlie moved back a few steps.

"Well we aren't here to deliver a pizza," Ok that was Arthas's voice.

"We aren't," Chaos had Arthas turn his head, and I just noticed that he was holding several boxes of pizza.

"Did you forget what they killed Star?" Arthas turned his head the other way,

"Oh yeah. I'll kill them," Chaos turned to face us.

"Nope," I rushed Chaos tackling him to the ground. Then I kicked him into a tree.

"I'll help you," Link drew his sword.

"No" I moved my hand into stop him. "I'll handle him"

"You don't even have a sword," Link pointed out.

"True, but I have my dragon art," I walked toward. "So can you guys stay out of it for a bit,"

"You are asking someone from Brooklyn not to get involved? You realize that's impossible right?" Charlie pointed out.

"Yes, but we all have our fights. This one is mine," I stared down my opponent. This is going to be one interested. "Its time Icecrown citadel gets a update,"

"I'll going to kill you all, and then I get her back. I have a god of death on my side.," Chaos shouted, only to get kneed into the face.

"Well then, I wonder who will be more of a challenge for my strategy. A god of death, or the hero- god of heroes," I smirked at the sight of my opponent. "I'm guessing you'll just be a warm up,".

"Why you!," Arthas charged right at me, only to get smack in the face by a achievement bar.

"Don't need my swords, when I kept getting one of these." I spun the achievement bar, smacking Chaos in the head with it.

"Stay out of my way," Chaos screamed as portal open with swords flying at me, and somewhere else. Even without turning around, I could tell Chaos's target. He wanted revenge for Star. I smirked as the swords he sent my way impaled into me, but the ones he would have rather hit bounced away from because I whispered a single spell.

"How?" Dusty looked surprised at the fact a bunch of swords were flown in her directions, and didn't harm her. I have a better question. You saw swords flying at you, why didn't you DODGE?

"That's a good question?" Chaos pushed up some glasses. When the ad did he get glasses?

"Dragon art Shadow Lightning: Draw Rho Aias, the shield that can block anything," I smirked at the surprised Chaos.

"When did you use that spell card?" Chaos questioned me.

"I used it when your attack began. I just didn't scream it out," I rolled my shoulders.

"You didn't?" Chaos looked completely surprised.

"Yeah, Figured it stop you from figuring out what I was about to do." I smirked at the thought.

"Well it won't stop me, I'll make this right," Chaos screamed as swords went forward.

"Ain't happening," I howled as another he sent another wave at Dusty. Only for Rho Aias to block it again.

"Stay out of the way. She killed Star," Chaos kept sending swords flying. Only for my spell to keep blocking it.

"No she didn't," I ran forward, trying to close the gap between us.

"YES SHE DID," Chaos screamed as he drew a sword, and started swinging wildly. He might have Arthas's body, but he clearly doesn't have his skill. He's swinging the sword wildly, but not in the way Hector does. His swinging like a madman. "AND I'LL KILL HER, AND THEN I CAN BRING HER BACK,"

"You'll have to go through me," I swung my achievement bar. Eventually I'll use a actually sword, but this is just fun.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's Turn **

****I looked at Ron. He asked us, not to get involved. While Chaos is a amusing villain, he is still a powerful villain. Haven't seen the end of his limit.

"Why do you do this?" Chaos growled at the kid.

"Why? Because I can't let you win. I'll put a end to you, even if I give up my live." Ron shouted at him, swinging his sword.

"You risk your life, for me to fall to your blade?" Chaos looked rather confused.

"That's my path," Ron kept shouting, but this time I could notice something in his voice. A sound of determination.

"Bathed in dragon fire. Blessed by Courage. Be reborn in flame. Tempered as new," Quick-step smirked as a tower of fire surrounded Ron.

"Ron," Cordelia, Kirito, Jolt, Severa, Charlie, and I all yelled in perfect unison at the sight of our burning friends.

"What you do?" Noah pushed Quick-step.

"I blessed him with dragon fire. Think of it like that test Chrom has to do. Ron faces the fire, he get a power up if he survives," Quick-step explained to us.

"Erin, put him out," Cordelia screamed as Ron's shouting was getting more worrisome.

"Do I have to it?" Erin whined at the thought of putting out the fire.

"NO!I can handle this. This is my path, and I won't flee from it," Ron shouted at us.

"Otets," Kirito and Jolt screamed as the fire seem to be burn faster and faster. Like a twister going crazy.

"Yes," Ron grinned as the fires died down around him.

"He passed," Quick-step smirked at us.

"What power did you give him?" Charlie looked at him.

"Also when are you getting dismissed?" I turned to face him. Seriously isn't Ron at disadvantage without this guy.

"I gave him the same thing, I did when he took my power. He's got my speed, and maybe some more," Quick-step smiled as we could hear Ron lay a beat down on Chaos, "And when I get sent back. That's when Ron sends me back,"

"This is my path. The path of a hero," Ron shouted at Chaos, and threw the achievement bar.

"It doesn't matter what damn road you take. I'll take you out of the way," Chaos howled at Ron, and the sky started to fill with portals. That's a lot of swords. Also a building, with a bell, and some kind a weird mark on it. I think the same one that on Ron's wristband.

"Link, can you hold my shades," Ron plucked off his shades, and tossed them to me.

"Sure," I looked at him, as I tried to catch them. I wasn't exactly expecting him to throw them. They would have fell if Cordelia hadn't caught them.

"That light just the right amount of brightness," Ron chuckled for some reason. I really don't know what that means.

"What does that mean?" Chaos shouted.

"There's a fire in my soul. I shall charge forward like a bolt of lightning. For the shadow of death holds nor fear to me. Its just another part of my fight. I'll charge forward with the same amount of heart as I always do. As long as I have my blades, I'll fight. To the last breath, to the last strike, to the last breath. Now I shout the words out. Dragon Art: Shadow Lighting Infinite Blade Draw," He was shouting at the top of his lungs. Then the area changed. We were on some kind of floating platform. Ron was on it, wielding his some circles having all of us in them. Also I think I could hear the ocean,. One looking up I could see the stars. Also a lot more portals.

"The perfect magic to counter yours. Archer vs Gilgamesh. I wonder who is who thought. Let's go Chaos," Ron glared down the mad mage.

"What is this?" Noah looked around.

"The infinite blade draw," Aurion explained to us.

"What are you doing here?" Cordelia raised her spear.

"What I wanted my pizzas" Aurion held up a slice.

"Wait you were the one who ordered the pizza?" Charlie questioned the guy.

"Yeah, I was hungry. You guys want some?" Aurion ate the slice he was holding.

"Yes," Quick-step grabbed a slice, and we all looked at him. I realize we probably shouldn't be turning away from from the flying swords, but when do you take food from your enemy. "What I've been running like crazy because of all of you. You realize I got a enhanced metabolism compared to all of you,"

"Just eat up. You guys probably want something after all you got through today," Aurion kept eating his pizza, but his eyes wasn't on his food. It was on Ron and Chaos. Swords where flying all around them, knocking each other at the sky.

"What is this spell?" I questioned my eyes. I've never seen Ron use this ability.

"Infinite blade draw. A dragon art spell that allows its wielder to basically do what Chaos does regular. He can draw a infinite amount of blades, and throw them," Aurion replied to my question.

"That sounds overpowered," Noah pointed out. Ron could wipe armies out in that fight.

"No, its rather weak. While it was amazing abilities, unlike what Chaos can do, Ron has to focus on the swords. If he can't concentrate, it won't work. Plus if Ron keeps up with this spell, it would damage him. Plus he won't be able to use dragon art for a while," Aurion explained.

"Damage himself?" Cordelia questioned him.

"The Dragon's curse. The stronger the dragon art, he's giving up his life. He's already lost about thirty years.

"THIRTY YEARS!," Cordelia looked between Ron and Aurion, then back again.

"Don't worry about it, Delia," Ron shouted as he dodged that building.

"You aren't allowed to use those spells anymore," Cordelia shouted at her.

"I'll use whatever I can, if I can protect the people I care about," Ron stated with the most bluntest tone he could.

"Then use these," Cordelia tossed him the two swords he usually wielded. He taught them with ease.

"Have I earned them?" He looked at the blades.

"Yes," Cordelia looked at him in a way I think she was thinking. Maybe she was musing in what Ron had said.

"Good. Chaos, can we finish this. Its been a long night, and I rather get back to sleep while I still can," Ron spun the swords around.

"Yes please," Chaos glared at him.

"Now you'll face my strongest move. A skill connect. The power of Sky Burst Slash, mixed with my Eclipse circle. The Eclipse Burst." Ron rushed at Chaos.

"Oh how cute. He named it-OH SHIT!," Chaos screamed as he realize getting what Ron was about to do. The realization as he was being slashed into pieces. Slashes right through, cutting him all over. Once Ron had been finished. Chaos was a pile of limbs.

"Survive that," Ron coughed as the spell ended and we were back in the forest.

"Turning the undead guy into limbs. Well if that didn't kill Chaos, Arthas pretty much is. But you know just to make sure he can't revive from the limbs, you should do something like this. Sacred Art: Divine flames of the Forge God," Aurion walked up to the limbs of Arthas, and lit them on fire.

"You know what I don't get is how was Arthas still in control when Frederick wasn't," Noah pointed out.

"Because Arthas allowed Chaos to take his body," Aurion watched as the fires burning Arthas, finished," Anyways I'm going to head out. I've leave the rest of the pizzas with you. Wait I've got to mention something to Ron, before I go,". Then the two of them disappeared in a matter of seconds. Um should we be worried about that?

**Author's Notice: And that's the end of this chapter, and the end of the Oath arc. Meaning we have the final arc now. No Ron didn't complete his oath. While everyone else did before him, well there's a reason they were there. Be more fitting if we left it for later. Review, share, favorite, follow.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Well the Oath arc is done, and we are in the finale arc. Do I have a name for it. Yes, but its not the best. This arc is known as Endgame, because well its the last arc. That's right, Awakening a hero is reaching its end. Chapter Time.**

Chapter 77

Dark Valkyrie

There a feeling across the shepherds while we rest at camp. I wish I could describe it as a good feeling, but its not. The air is just filled with despair, regret, and just plain annoyance. We failed completely. Plegia has the fire emblem. Aurion had given me the message that Frederick was suppose to get. I told Chrom, and we left to Plegia to get the last gem. It was a trap. Validar just wanted the fire emblem and the gems. He got them, and what's worse we worked our damnedest to keep it away from him. We turned Plegia into a bloodfield. They couldn't even harm us. No seriously, you know those Eclipse guys who keep firing from distancing, they failed to do anything, because well I ate their attacks. We got to the bloody gate, and what happens. Robin gets possessed and gave Validar the damn macguffin. I even tried to get it away from Robin. Got hit in the back.

"Ron, how are you?" Cordelia slide up next to me. Since the time she yelled at me at the festival, and me trying to let go of that darkness I was letting take control of me, she been less likely to yell.

"In less pain," I looked towards the part of my body that took a spear to the gut. It was going to be in my back, but Erin warned me. Only had enough to time to twist so I got hit in the side. I'll admit I see that as a small victory, mostly for my pride as a swordsman. You do not stab a swordsman in the back.

"Well at least your still living," Cordelia looked at me.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have grabbed the emblem," I slammed my fist against the ground.

"Ron," Cordelia looked at me, and placed her hand in mind. "You did what you could,"

"Delia, you don't get it. I could have ended this here. If I was just fast enough I could have struck Validar down. Robin wouldn't have grabbed the damn thing. Lucina wouldn't try to kill him," I gripped my swords.

"What?" She looked at me completely surprised about the fact I just mentioned the fact Lucina was going to try to kill her fiance. Oh right, that's probably happening right now.

"Get Chrom, tell him to go to the forest, now," I ran off searching for either of their scents. Wait there they are. I see them. Lucina is holding her sword, her hand trembling, and tears in her eyes. I think I got here just as she found out she couldn't kill him. Its one of my favorite scenes in the game and one of the reasons I really like shipping Robin and Lucina. Just look at the scene. Lucina wants to keep her father alive, and she knows he was betrayed by his oldest friend. That friend being Robin, and the reason was because Validar controlled him. A reason that makes sense, because why else would you do so. Lucina realizing this, tries to kill him. You can have Robin disagree, or agree with her idea. I like having him agree because he willing to give his life for her, and Chrom. Of course she won't go through with it, because she loves him too much. She would chance the ending of the world, for the man she loves. Only scene like this would be if Robin was the mother of Lucina.

"Lucina, everything will be ok," Robin gripped the sword's tip , and started to edge it closer to his heart.

"No," I tossed Eclipse blade right at the Falchion. It went flying towards the ground. "You do not kill yourself,"

"I can't let Validar control me," Robin looked at me.

"He won't. We'll go to the dragon table and end it here," I looked at him.

"Or I can end it myself," Erin spoke up, and a halberd nearly took Robin's head off.

"What are you doing?" I looked at her, as I locked Emerald Rose with her Halberd.

"Ending this," Erin smiled as she pushed her halberd trying to break the lock.

"NO!," Lucina charged at Erin.

"Seriously you want stop me. I'm giving you what you wanted. Your father will be safe," Erin looked at Lucina, and suddenly a wave of dark water went over her, and then Lucina was frozen solid.

"Erin, you know this won't work," I kept the lock, looking her in the eyes. What's up with her? This isn't her. She's not so vicious. She's nice, always helpful. Piss her off when you don't listen to her, she'll hurt you. I'm looking at her eyes, and I don't see what her. The look she is giving. Its something I would see Thoaria give, not Erin.

"True, he did give that warming, but if you ask me its a load of bull. Sure maybe that other one is a issue, but no one said I can't just kill him," Erin gave a sadistic smirk, and broke the block, and charged right towards Robin.

"Dragon art: Shadow Lightning Wall," I shouted as Erin got knocked back when she reached Robin.

"A barrier," Erin slammed her fist into a invisible wall.

"And only I can break it," I looked at her. "And I'll only break it when I know you'll stop this,"

"What happens if I kill you?" Erin looked at me, and twirled her halberd.

"You aren't serious," I took a step back. I'm starting to wonder if Thoaria was the one who came back from that fight.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. You don't get it. I'm not a good person. I like hurting people. I like seeing the blood spill from their necks. There's a reason I'm a soldier. I'm suppose to kill people to protect the people of this country. That's what I'm doing," Erin walked towards me dragging her halberd.

"You know you don't need to," I pointed out as I drew my swords.

"I don't need it. I want to. Now why don't you just shut up," Erin swung her halberd, and I got out of the way, only to get her sword stabbing me in the side, right where I took that spear from early. People really attacking me in my wounds. I still get hit in the leg wound.

"Please stop," I gripped my swords " I don't want to fight you,"

"You should have thought of that, when before you got in my way." Erin pulled her sword out. "I have no issue killing you,"

"You kill a friend," I looked at her, chills running down my spine, and all over. Seriously why is it so blyading cold.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't worry about it yourself. We aren't friends, we just allies. Not even a good one," Erin stabbed me again, and this time in the leg. Seriously. Can you just blyading stop that. Dear gods, how the ad do people keep going for that one.

"Its the darkness you absorbed. Mine, Dusty, and Noah's. I'll knock it out of you." I swung my swords, only for Ein to grab my hand. Now I know why I feel so close. She's turning me frozen solid, that's why I'm freezing.

"Too late, you already lose. Don't worry I'll tell Cordelia, and your kids how you died because you had to be a idiot hero. Of course I'll have to kill them to, but hey you'll get to see them again," She gave that sadistic smile, and that's the last thing I saw as the ice formed around me.

"Here take this," Someone threw a coat on me. I feel really cold. I moved the coat so it wasn't covering my eyes, and saw Aurion staring down Erin. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened. Aurion must have appeared, once Erin was about to kill me. He must really want to be the one to end my life. I'm guessing he melted the ice to free me.

"Ooh, Big bad Aurion, wanna get revenge for me killing Thoaria. You know she screamed for you," Erin laughed at him.

"Shut up," Aurion gripped her by the neck.

"She was screaming, asking for you to help her. She prayed for you to help. Her last word was Aurion," Erin spoke as he was choking the life out of her.

"You really should listen," Aurion slammed her into the ground. She shut up instantly after that. He knocked her out in one hit. That is the power passed on from hero-goddess of will, his mother.

"Ron, are you ok?" Cordelia ran up and hugged me.

"No comment on that." I tried to give her a smile. I'm going to really need to change my clothes. I'm completely drenched. The only thing not drenched is the jacket Aurion gave me. But I do think it has dried blood on it. It looks stained in a lot of spots, and reeks of the same darkness Validar has.

"Now to finish this," Aurion moved towards her.

"No," Gaius fired a arrow at him.

"Really," Aurion sidestepped the arrow.

"I won't tell you kill her," Gauis grabbed him, trying to stab him with his sword, and those sharps things on the wrists. Aurion just rolled his eyes.

"Get off me," He grabbed Gauis, and threw him off. "Just stand down. This needs to happening."

"You won't let through," Inigo got in the way. His sword and shield in front of him.

"Why are you getting in my way. I'm not attacking your mother," Aurion threw his hands in the air.

"People do crazy things," Inigo attacked Aurion, only to get swatted away without any trouble, smashing into a tree, cracking it.

"Inigo," Iliytha was the first to react. She ran towards him, kneeling, look over him. "Why you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to see you lose your smile if you lost your mother," Inigo coughed up some blood.

"Make it through this," She kissed him on the forehead. "I owe you that cup of tea,"

"Seriously, just stop. This would be simpler," Aurion shook his head. You know I looking at the people he's been attacking. They're been hurt, but Aurion could easily kill them. I've seen what he could do. He worfed the counterparts.

"I won't let you hurt my mom," Ilithya walked toward Aurion, but her rapier still in its sheath..

"For the love of all that is holy," Aurion disappeared and reappeared holding Erin. "For once just take the help,"

"No," Ilithya moved towards her mother as Aurion slammed Erin to the ground, but that's not what was important. While Erin was unconscious, her shadow grew. Aurion literally knocked the darkness out of her.

"Kill," Dark Erin swung her halberd.

"That's all I wanted to do. Can I kill the darkness, or you going to get upset about that?" Aurion commented on the fact, a bad guy was trying to do good. Wait isn't this Fire emblem, not Once upon a time.

"Yes," Ilithya's rapier broke through the Dark Erin's chest. She looked at her, and then faded. "Because you have no right to free my mother from her darkness,"

"I don't care as long as she is free. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave," Aurion disappeared in a that teleport light.

"Thoaria, you won't hurt my friends;" Erin looked she was about to raise her shield, but then placed a hand on her head.

"She is already dead," Noah shouted from near Inigo.

"When did that happened?" Erin looked surprised, and then she looked around noticing what's around her. "What did I miss?"

"A lot. We'll fill you in on the way to Dragon Table," I looked around.

"Ok?" She still looked really confused.

With that we left. We marched to Dragon Table. Something was on the back of my head. I should tell them.

**Author's Notice: And that's the end of this chapter. Dark Valkyrie is gone. I think the only remembers of the group that has gone dark is Charlie, and Link. Ron is questionable. Anyways we got a few chapters left. Review, Share, Follow, Favorite.**


	78. Chapter 78

**One of the last chapter of this arc. Yes Awakening a hero is reaching its end. Hard to believe it huh. How about we just start this chapter, and not waste any more words. Let's begin.**

Chapter 78

Darkness sleeps

We drew our weapons as the deadlords charged at us. Aversa, Validar's loyal minion, holding the line so Validar can do his ritual. All around us, servants of Grima readied to be gobbled up for strength. We're surrounded by the first Risens. Thankfully this guys aren't able to fight. I'm more worried about the Deadlords. There are only twelve of them, but at least five of them are equipped with legendary weapons. The holy weapons of Jugdral. This might not go well. Doesn't help because we were in a rush, the whole army isn't here. Only our fastest member. Cordelia, Sumia, Cynthia, Jolt, Kirito, Noah,, Luna, Me, Dusty, Noah, Link, Robin, and Chrom are here. So thirteen soldiers. It doesn't help we don't even have Erin or Charlie. Erin's completely out for the next two fights because of what happened. She been out of it since removing her darkness. When I asked Fray about it, he said because she took three times the normal amount a normal fallen person would have.

"Deadlords, up ahead," Noah appeared from the shadows. He's basically just traveling through the shadows of Iris.

"Yeah, " I bite my nerves as we reached the Dragon's table gate. Thirteen vs Thirteen, but we which is stronger.

"Charge, We have to break through," Robin shouted as he sidestepped a waste. We did just that. I ran towards the dark knight Anguilla who was firing off spells Thorons.

"You're done for, Dragon art: Twin dragons," I shouted as I swallowed a thoron. I swung my hand as a dragon of lightning surged right at him. Then I right through with a slash. Anguilla faded into purple smoke. That's one, and we still have all of us.

"I did my best, but it wasn't good enough, I'm leaving now," Cordelia shouted and disappeared from the battlefield. I looked as she fled the field. Her pegasus Happy got shot with three arrows.

"Watch out behind," Noah shouted and slashed the war cleric Lepus in two from the shadows.

"Sorry, but I can't die here," Kirito disappeared from the field, with Mus the general staring where he was.

"This shall not be my end," Luna retreated from the field. I don't know who beat her.

"I won't fall here, I shall retreat for now," Jolt removed Gungnir the spear from his chest, and disappeared.

"Argh," Sumia screamed as her pegasus fell from being hit with the wind spell Rexcalibur.

"Blyad," I scanned the field. Dusty was dodging arrows from Yewfelle. Link was dueling it out with Tigris. Thankfully Link seem to holding the guy off, but we are outnumbered.

"Get out of my way," Noah parried a blow from Simia, but the swordmaster kept up the attack. Noah was barely keeping up with the lord. The ninja was barely keeping up with the swordmaster.

"Awwh," Dusty sounded like she was screaming and falling. Then I got the wind knocked out of me.

"You ok?" I tried to get up.

"Yes, Thanks for the catch," Dusty got off me, and I stood out.

"Watch out," Link howled and then he slammed into me.

"Oh come on," I pushed Link, off of me, and stood back up.

"Sorry got tossed," Link gripped his sword and shield.

"So we are surrounded right?" I looked around, and didn't really need a response. My eyes can tell me that.

"Watch, we'll get a Deus ex machina," Noah swung at Simia, only for the deadlord to disappear.

"I hope backup gets here soon," I swung my blades deflecting a strike from Mus. We're getting pushed so we were back to back. Our strikes were getting slower and slower. Running out of room to swing my swords. I can't sense anyone coming, I don't hear them. "Guys it..."

"Is this where your path leads you, and here I thought your path of a guardian was stronger then that?" That voice, no way. If it wasn't the red axe slamming into Mus, I wouldn't believe it.

"Did I make a mistake?," A gold seven branched sword just flew into Simia. Ok the sword doesn't prove that one.

"Got a gift for ya," A golden axe flew through the air, and slammed into Tigris. Tigris just got killed by his own axe. The only other person who had that axe, oh come on. Don't tell me he's going to pick a fight.

"Don't give up," Quick-step shouted as he slashed right through the bow knight Bovis.

"You want fire. I'll give you fire. Dragon Art: Inferno dragon claw edge," Jolt Zacks appeared behind Canis, the valkyrie burning into from a two claws of fire.

"You're done," And the paladin down for the count by Percival. When the ad did he show up? Seriously I didn't summon any of them.

"This song is getting sour. Let's turn it around. I know how about a guitar solo," Isaac zapped in, and beat Simia with his guitar.

"Deus ex Machina," Noah shook his head as our reinforcements arrived being led by Aurion, Walmart, and Yen'fay. I didn't see that coming.

"You are really ungrateful. You know you could just be grateful you got saved. You really should be grateful," Isaac pointed out Noah was complaining about being saved.

"You know we don't have time for this. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want a dragon that wants to destroy all of us. So how about I show you the truth," Aurion casted a spell, and Aversa screamed.

"The monster," Aversa fled back into temple. I'm guessing Aurion showed her a real memories.

"Now let's go," Aurion ran in

"Ron, don't forget what I asked" Robin whispered to my ear as we ran into the temple. Robin and Chrom went after Validar, and we went for the others one. What did Robin want me to do? Well you know how where's that barrier blocking Chrom and Robin from the rest. Well Its a barrier of Darkness. I eat darkness. So that's how that will break, but one more detail. Once the fight reaches the max, I gotta do some work.

"This is the end of your story," Dusty fired off a thoron, and some grimleaf were burning.

"Do you want to BATTLEROOOO?," Erin screamed as she slashed her halberd around.

Almost there, most of the grimleaf are wiped out, and I'm keeping a eye on the fight between Chrom, Robin, and Validar. The cutscene almost over. Robin deflected a blast with his thoron. Alright I'll just go and pass on the message. Its done. Chrom is comforting Robin, telling him that they won because of him. Robin should be going red about now.

"I'll open the gate," I ran towards the barrier, and started to eat it. I wish I didn't, because that darkness didn't taste good. Didn't help it I finally broke the barrier to watch Robin stab thoron through Chrom's chest. Lucina broke down in tears watching her dad "die". Validar started to gloat, only for my favorite line in the series, not including ones involving Robin x Lucina.

"The hell is!," Oooh that voice. In response to Lucina, that everything she did wasn't for nothing.

"I love this part," Despite what was happening, I couldn't stop from grinning. I just love this part.

"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate...as long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is about," The titan of a man has returned. Basillo, the warrior is back. Yup, he ain't worm food in Valm. And now he's just showing Validar he lost. Because Validar might think he's a smart tactician, but he's not the genius tactician he thinks he is. The real one is the shepherd's badass tactician Robin the High Deliverer.

See Robin might have been worried about this day, but master tactician always has a plan. He had this planned since he knew he was being watched. Didn't even have to suggest a thing for him. Well other then me eating the darkness, but I'm pretty sure he was going to suggest it anyways. Anyways Validar lost before the battle began. The five gemstones, all the ones we had. Since we were called out, its been fake. Validar watched everyone, well the ones he thought were alive. We all thought Basillo was dead. He switched them. Even Chrom's "death," Robin held back his strike. Robin ain't a master tactician for nothing. Validar teleported back away from Robin and Chrom to where his "army" should have been. The thing is, they're all dead. Validar was facing the entire shepherd army, and Aurion. I don't need to describe how much of a curb-stomp that was.

Well that was the fun part, but now its worse. See while we did stop Validar from summoning Grima. The other Robin made his appearance and he became Grima. Strange why none of us didn't even try to stop him. Well now we are running from the giant dragon

"BLYAD!," I screamed as the ground broke from under me by a lightning bolt. Did this have to happen twice?

"Hey hey I got you, just stop moving so much," Isaac had grabbed me. So both of us where stuck in the hole of the ground. No no no its not happening again.

"No no no," I screamed. He can't again.

"Ron, stop I'm going to drop you if you keep doing that. Just wait a second for me to toss you," Isaac spoke to me.

"No, you die." I don't want to watch him die again.

"Why would I die? I can easily toss you, and then use my lightning travel," Isaac pointed out.

"But you'll use the rest of your energy," The stab wound, Isaac was drained by it.

"No I wouldn't?" Isaac sounded confused. Then I realized why. I'm mixing up the timelines. I never went berserk. Isaac never got hit.

"Just toss me," I rolled my shoulders, as Isaac tossed me into the air. I went flying, and then Cordelia caught me.

"You ok?" Cordelia looked at me.

"Yeah," I smiled back. Now we just need to find a way to beat Grima.

**Author's notice: Yeah, I put two chapters in one for this one. Couldn't think of enough to make them separate chapters. Ad, even some of the later chapters I couldn't do much with chapters. Yeah, So Awakening a hero is getting closer to its end.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Here we are...finally. Yeah this chapter took a loooooooooooong time to write. I got distracted a lot, with well a lot of things. Well I've got this now, and I'll be here to finish the end. What kind of writer doesn't finish the story. The second to last chapter of Awakening a hero. I still can't believe we are almost done with the fic. Well let's not waste any more time. Its time for the chapter to begin. **

Chapter 79

The Final Battle

The fires died down, and Chrom held the exalted falchion. Bathed in the fires of Holy dragon Naga. Chrom is trying to become her true son. We came to the holy dragon's table, for the only way defeat the dark dragon Grima. Only for Naga to reveal that Chrom won't be able to save the day. No the power Naga gave Chrom can only put Grima to sleep.

"We'll think of something, but we have to go face Grima," Robin pointed out the fact.

"I can teleport us there, but you gotta give me some time to charge my gate spell," Aurion told the others. "You might want to use that time for any last action, because the final battle is coming,"

Yeah, Aurion became a shepherd. That was a amusing conversation. Chrom tried to kill the guy, but Aurion pointed out with Grima around, he need all the help he could get. When Chrom questioned why Aurion would help. He pointed out that even though he was a bad guy, he didn't want Grima to rule the world. So yeah Aurion joined us. Do I worry that he might kill me in my sleep? No, but I do know why he said he need to charge the spell. The Sacred Art spell: Gate of the Messenger, has no charge time. None of the Sacred Arts have charge time. They're instant casts. No Aurion lied because while Grima is the big bad, but he is not the final boss.

"Inigo," Iliytha looked at the guy. "I'm sorry we won't get that tea date," Iliytha shook her head.

"Huh?" Inigo looked at her in shock. He's actually surprised. He hasn't been flirting with anyone because of what she said. She's been watching, or Elliot and Luna have watched him.

"I made you a promise," Ilithya faced at him.

"Then make me another one. Survive, and we will have that date," Inigo seem to finally understand what she was talking about. Trust me we were all actually not flirting with a girl. What's next Inigo's kid being better at flirting then him.

**VIEW CHANGE: Kirito's turn. **

****Everyone chatting away, leaving nothing unsaid. My parents are talking away about what they are going to do after the war ends. What am I doing to after the war? I've spent my entire life living by the sword.

"Piece of gold for your thought?" Cynthia sat beside me.

"Huh? Sorry just wondering what happens after this battle," I looked at my swords. Cynthia didn't respond, she probably never knew what to do after the final battle herself.

"We could find out together?" Cynthia looked at me.

"Sure," I nodded, and then realized what I agreed on. "Sammie,"

"Yes?" She tilted her head.

"We can talk about that later," I looked around the temple noticing my otets and Aurion were missing. Cynthia liked me, but after my breakup with Ilithya, I couldn't just rush into another one. I've told her this already.

"We'll talk about it after the battle." Cynthia nodded understandably.

"Take it as my promise to survive this. My oath," I gripped my swords. I swore to survive this battle. I won't lose my tomorrow. Aurion and my otets returns.

"Sacred Art: Gate of the messenger," Aurion held up his hand, and suddenly I felt the air around me turn, and everything around me changed.  
**VIEW CHANGE: RON'S TURN. **

Aurion's spell transported us right on the dragon's back. Guess Aurion's Sacred Art is stronger then Grima's magic.

"Arrgh," I fell to my knees as way of power fell through. Grima's first attack, bringing us all to our last legs, and his only chance to kill us.

"And so it ends, _Robin_. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!" Grima let out a evil laugh.

"600," Aurion chuckled, pushing himself back to his feet with his swords.

"We're not dead yet," Robin snarled back standing to his feet. You know something, Grima was really close to killing himself. Robin and him are the same. They can kill each other.

" No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. ...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!" Grima raised his hand like he was about to attack.

"Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!" Robin pointed out. So was that timeline Robin just a regular tactician, cause he doesn't seem to think things through. Seriously our Robin has plans too crazy to work. The one plan I know Grima made, well that was to summon me, Dusty, Noah. And we are here to send him to hell.

"You have to fight back. You have to keep fighting," Chrom shouted as Robin got snatched by a dark portal. Soon all the shepherds were shouting.

"Robin, get back here. I know that darkness. You can't lose to him," Noah roared into the sky, and nearly fell.

"Robin, you can get back to us, just believe," Erin looked where Robin had been.

"Don't let the fell dragon get you. Don't make me regret letting you live," Jolt drew his sword, and he does realize he shouldn't have admitted that.

"Really? This can't actually be a issue? Heroes never fall," Isaac smirked, he knows Robin can get back.

"Robin, just hurry back here. I want to crack some skulls," Dusty shouted while she struggled not to fall off her mount.

"You have your weapons don't you. Just go HYAAH!, and attack," Link raised his blade.

"Really I know you are stronger," Kirito drew his swords and looked like he was about to charge.

"Come on. This dragon isn't anything. I seen stronger humans," Jolt Zacks slammed his fists together.

"Robin, I know you can win" Charlie raised his hammer.

"Robin, hear my voice. Embrace your dreams and remember your honour as a shepherd," Percival stood not even drawing his sword. Out of all the lines.

"I know you can do it," Rose raised her spear, and stopped shaking. Good job.

"Come on, get back here, we got heads to bust," Elliot licked his lips like he was eager to make someone bleed. Well he is Dusty and Henry's kid. Oh naga, I just realized that.

"The darkness might be powerful, but from what I see your power is stronger. Its too early to give up just yet," Fray swung his sword right at where Robin was.

"You can't give up yet. Its not over until the last breath, and I still hear breathing," Luna spoke out drawing her sword. What?

"Come on Robin, you came here to kill a dragon, not die to one. Get back here," Aurion chuckled, and looked towards Grima. I wonder what fight he is looking for.

"Ooh don't you just love this part. Everything looks down. It takes courage to keep fighting. To give it all you got. I think you got Robin. So show us the valor of the High Deliver," Quick-step had a hand to his sword.

"Giving into the darkness, you don't do that. You fight it with light," Aqua pointed out.

"Come back, and lead us. Break away from where he put you with a whoosh and bamn," Isil swung his sword. That bring back memories.

"Robin, come back to us. Grima, will never win. SHEPHERDS ALWAYS WIN," I roared at the top of my lungs. Maybe its not the best line, but its what we do. We are shepherds, we protect the sheep. We fighting for so much here. Robin appeared back to where he was standing and the holy light of Naga healing our wounds. The shepherds are ready to fight. Grimleaf charged, and the Shepherds charged right back at.

"Keep pushing forward," Robin slashed down a Grimleaf. So we reached one issue as we charged at the Grimleaf. So the gimmick for this chapter is that you face endless reinforcements. As Naga warns you, finish this quick, before you're outrun. Expect she never gave the warning. We faced a endless army from the beginning. Everytime we killed one, another two took their place. We can't even push forward. We are literally pinned by enemies.

"This is just amazing," Jolt Zacks laughed as he slashed through a Grimleaf. Covered in blood the vampire just grinning like a madman. \

"Really? We are in a choke point" Chrom looked at him bewildered. Thankfully Sumia was watching his back, because if she didn't fall into his opponent, dude be a Chrom-kebab.

"Yeah, because this isn't a choke point. Its a goddamn meat grinder," Jolt Zacks gave a grin, as he lunged at another Grimleaf, tearing off his neck through a single bite. Crismon dripped from his face. "Or a all you can eat buffet, and trust me I'm really hungry"

"Jolt, I hate to be the guy, but we can't all handle this many forever," Quick-step fired a arrow into the air, sending a flying grimleaf to their death.

"I'll give you your way in, but it will be brief. The shattering, end of time, flame of life extinguish. There are no survivors. The Final attack: World's end," Percival raised his sword, and slammed it into the dragon's back, a ripple was felt along the entire dragon. Grima coughed up some black blood, and the dragon seem to lose some air. Grimleaf fell from the dragon. The summoning seem to stop. Percival's attack, I know it well. Its Percival's strongest spell. All of his earth based magic knowledge is that attack. Like Isaac's mjolnir takes all his magic. What it could do. Well the reason Grima is coughing blood, and lost some air. That attack caused a earthquake right where Percival slammed his attack. Meaning Grima was at the centre of a earthquake.

"Hey time to take center stage. You better get going, Its almost SHOWTIME," Isaac wrapped lightning around Me, Dusty, Link, Charlie, Erin, Aurion, and Robin, and threw us, as the Grimleaf started to swarm the shepherds.

"If you don't mind, I like get the first hit," Quick-step appeared in front of Grima. Of course he would have been able move past all those Grimleaf. He isn't called Quick-step for nothing. He is the king of speed.

"Go ahead," I looked and smirked. "Just leave some for the rest of us,"

"Will do. Hey Grima," Quick-step moved towards the dragon.

"Yes?" Grima just looked at him confused.

"Was it your ma, or pa, that was a dragon," Quick-step spun his sword. What?

"What?" Grima looked as confused as the rest of us.

"Sorry, just wanted to show you how serious I'll take this fight," Quick-step stood quietly, just staring at the cloud.

"And that's your tragic mistake," Grima raised his tome, and fired a spell, only ending up howling in pain.

"I struck you three times without you knowing," Quick-step sheathed his sword. "You can't stop me"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Link fired a arrow right through Grima's neck.

"You're shadows betray you fell dragon," Noah appeared from Grima's shadow, stabbing three kunai into Grima's back, and then faded back into the shadows.

"For all those whose story you ended. I'm going to return their pain to you by a thousandfold. This is the end of your story," Dusty growled the words out as she threw a thoron so bright I had to close my eyes to stop from going blind. I smelt the burning of flesh.

"You harmed my friends, and put them through hell. There is no mercy for you," Erin slammed her spear, the chain wrapping around him, choking and stabbing him at the same time.

"You mess with my friends. You really should have messed with someone from Brooklyn. Because you can never keep someone from Brooklyn from getting involved," Charlie slammed doomhammer right at the dragon man, sending him to me.

"Kami," I spat out the words. The name I had given him. A name I trusted,with a person I thought I trusted.

"I gave you everything you wanted. I gave you the life you wanted. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAID ME," Grima shouted at me, firing a spell at me.

"Yeah, you gave me something. You gave me false hope. You brought me to this with promises of fulfilling my dreams. I'm finishing this. Here I come," I spun my swords, and rushed at Grima. He fired a spell, and I sliced through it with Eclipse Blade. Then slashed the fell dragon with Emerald rose.

"I tell you to start praying to some god, but well Isaac is trying to kill you. I'm trying to kill you. Pretty sure Naga doesn't like you. Quick-step ain't a god. Plus praying to yourself won't do anything. Well you get the point. There isn't a god that can save you. Sacred Art: Aether's blade" Aurion moved his hand, a blade of silver burst from his hand, and slammed into Grima. Aurion flicked his hand, more like he was swatting a fly, instead of attacking a evil dragon.

Chrom shouted that he was about to attack Grima to finish him off, but as he rushed forward he slammed into a wall. Robin walked forward. The high deliverer knew there was only one way to end this. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me. A man giving up everything. .A happy life with the women he loves, and kids who respect him. Giving up his vary existence to make sure they have a good life. Hero thy name is Robin.

With a flick of a wrist, and a lightning bolt Grima fell, and Robin faded away. The fell dragon started to fall from the sky. We didn't stay on the dragon for long. The same spell that brought us here, sent us back. We were back on the desert of Plegia, standing around at a lost. Our tactician was gone. Robin was gone. Then the shepherds started to speak how they didn't think Robin was gone. I didn't think of anything to say, not because I knew Robin wasn't gone, but my focus was somewhere else. I was watching Aurion. Some kind of energy was going into his body.

"AURION," I shouted at the words. I still had one thing I had to do. It wasn't over just yet.

"Yes?" He smirked and that energy just kept going into him.

"You and me, will finish this," I roared at my counterpart. The energy had to be coming from somewhere.

"Oh you think you can beat me. Even with all the power I've just gained. Grima's power now runs through my veins. " Aurion turned to face me. He took Grima's energy.

"What?" Chrom turned to face the Great Knight.

"What you thought I was really interested in protecting Ylisse. I'm a bad guy remember. I only joined you to get a shot at taking Grima, and stealing his power," Aurion laughed and moved towards me.

"Doesn't matter what power you gained. I'll stop you," I stared at my counterpart I will beat him.

"Well then let's have a fight, ,but we need a arena," Aurion clapped his hands, and suddenly the shepherds where gone. A arena formed from the sand. The shepherds appeared in the stands.

"One last battle Aurion, this is what you wanted. The fated battle," I snarled at the words. Its going to take all my strength. No matter what this will end one way.

"It is, well let me do one thing. Divine seal release level 3," Aurion smirked as he released some power. "Try to make me go Level 4"

"I'll do more then that," I circled around Aurion. Casting whatever dragon art spell I could. We just kept circling around each other. Neither making the first move. Finally I got through all the spells I wanted to set up.

"Just die," Aurion drew a gold axe and charged at me. He jumped up into the air.

"Dragon Art: Shadow Elec Explosion," I shouted and aimed emerald rose at Aurion. A explosion went boom right where Aurion was. He fell to the ground, and another explosion slammed into him. "Dragon art Shadow Elec mindfield,".

Aurion got hit by another explosion, and he went flying back, another one went off. They kept exploding until I couldn't see Aurion from all the smoke.

"Was that all?" Aurion stood up and dusted himself off. It looked all my explosions did nothing! "You forget I'm a dread fighter. Didn't you yourself say that the class is ant-magic,"

"If magic won't work, I'll use my swords, Sky Burst Slash," I rushed towards Aurion.

"Sacred Art: Barec's trapfall," Aurion snapped his fingers, and I fell through the ground. God damn trap hole. I stabbed my swords into the wall so I wouldn't keep falling."Sacred Art: Aether's burst"

A blast of light of light slammed into me. I howled in pain, doing all I can to stay together, and not drop my swords.

"Dragon Art: Shadow Lighting Gate," I howled the spell, as a gate opened in front of me. Stopping the attack.

"Ooh nice one, but I resist my magic to," Aurion chuckled from somewhere above. I casted another gate below me, and I fell into it. My gate spell took me back to the field.

"I'm not done yet," I rushed at Aurion, trying to try my combo. I went into the twenty-one combo. Aurion didn't even move from his spot. He swung his axe, parrying all my attacks.

"Guess you are dead," Aurion slammed his axe into my side. Not enough to do serious damage, but enough to do more then a cherry tap. Thought for some reasons, I felt more strength come to me, instead of pain.

"That's what you took it from," I swung at Aurion, who only sidestepped my attack.

"Come on Ron, you wrote me. You know I had nothing for it," Aurion spun the hammer in his hand.

"You're going to regret that Eclipse Circle," I ran towards going for my next powerful combo.

"No, Sacred Art: Chains of Aether," Aurion raised his right hand as a chain went out of it. I ducked as the chain flew towards me. I reached Aurion and slashed at him. This time he didn't parry it. I got five hits in before I realized why. The chain went back like a boomerang.

"Oh blyad," I tried to slash at his head before Aurion started to thrash me around throwing around me the desert like a ragdoll. Rocks stabbed me in the side.

"Sacred Art: Great Strike," Aurion pulled the chain towards himself, and I went with. He slammed his axe into me. The chain broke, and I went flying without the chain. Skidding down the desert. I tried to roll into a position so the damage wouldn't be so bad. I ended up in a position with my body over my legs, unable to get come. Come on. Get up.

"And it ends. Just another failure.. I'm going to kill your friends. Who should I kill? Ooh I know, the entire family," Aurion sounded like he was moving away. Kill my friends. Cordelia, Severa. Jolt, Kirito, my family.

"NO," I rose to my feet, finally able to stand again. A fury rose in me.

"I see, so that's what happens," Aurion tilted his head. So he figured what happened. I've only got so much time left.

"Don't go gentle into that night," I stared down my counterpart.

"Oh," Aurion just smirked not even tilting his head. "Why won't you just die?. You don't have a chance"

"You think I'll just roll over and die. You keep hitting me and I just fall. Who the hell do you think I am? I might be a nobody. I'm not a soldier. Maybe I'm not a hero, and never will be. But what kind of person would I be, if I just gave up here. If you want to kill me, you'll have to break my body, destroy my swords, shatter my spirit. Turn me into ashes, but as long as I can move, I'll keep going with all I got," I roared out the words.

"What a good speech, but it doesn't matter," Aurion clapped his hands like he was cheering.

"When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn." I couldn't keep the snarl out of my voice as I said that line.

"Quotes won't save you," Aurion rolled his eyes.

"The tide has turned Aurion. I'm going to give you everything I got. With these swords I'll shout out it out. The ultimate drive, Saber Drive Awaken," I roared out the words, as a wave of silver light came across me.

"Well looks like the fated battle has begun," I had a feeling that Aurion was smiling to that line.

**Author's Notice: Well there we go. The second to last chapter of this fic. Aurion and Ron have started their final battle. I won't waste any more words. Next time, the final battle for Awakening a hero. Who will win. And I promise this one will come out faster then the last one. Seriously sorry about that. Did not mean to take so long for this chapter. **


	80. Chapter 80

**Here we are the final chapter of Awakening a hero. The final part of Awakening a hero. I have no other words to say. This is Ron's final battle, can he come up on top, or shall his quest in flames.  
Read on to see the end.**

Chapter 80

Saber's Fated Battle! Awakening a Hero

I stared down Aurion finally able to put my full focus on the opponent in front of me. Aurion Zacks, the Great Knight, my counterpart. He was looking for this will be my final fight. I'm pretty sure I don't look any different, but I feel different. My whole body seems overcharged. I feel like I could run a mile in a minute. I also have a craving for blood, but I'm going to ignore that.

"You know I've beaten that drive before. Four thousand times was before I lost tract," Aurion chuckled to himself. Those numbers don't mean anything.

"That was a let down," Noah shouted from above.

"You said you fought this drive before?" I snarled, and my voice sounded different. Like it was a mix of voices all in all. I'm pretty sure I just spoke in a legion voice with my all spirits.

"Well I thought you just failed to use it Saber drive, but that voice of legion questions that, but I have fought Saber drive. A hundred times," Aurion swung his axe.

` "But have you fought the saber with the gold outfit?" I stared down Aurion, my voice still doing that legion voice.

"Yeah," Aurion looked like he was realizing what I was talking about.

"But I don't have gold outfit. I'm guessing I'm still in my regular clothes," Aurion only nodded, I'm going to take that as a yes. "I wonder if the gold outfit wasn't because I didn't have all my spirits. It was missing Fray,"

"That might be true, but what will one little fairy get you," Aurion gave a calm look.

"Well fuck you too," Fray shouted from above.

"Don't be smug Aurion, you're going to lose if you don't fight me seriously. You wanted this battle so badly, I hate for you to lose because you didn't give it your all," I casted one last dragon art. I'm giving everything I got in this fight. I'm not holding back at all.

"I'm going to give it my all, only if you can match it." Aurion chuckled and raised his hand "You have never reached Level 4. I doubt that form will make a different."

"I'll make you go Level 7," I crossed the swords in my hands.

"You think that spell will work I'll match it with my own," Aurion held out his hands like he was reaching for something.

"I am the swordsman who runs into anything. My very soul burns with the fires of passion. Like a lightning bolt I charge. I fear shadow of death. Doubt doesn't cloud my heart. I am the swordsman who will become a hero. I fear no sceptre of death, because I will become the spectre of death. I'll grip the sword in my heart,and charge forward with all my might, Dragon Art: Infinite Blade Draw," I shouted the words.

"The hammering of metals. Magic infused into souls. Dreams and soul combined to one. The land gives it energy. The hottest flames, cooled in dragon's blood. Blessing of Aether. Created to aid the gods. Sacred Art: Forge of Creation," Aurion roared out his spell. The counterpart to my infinite draw.

The field around us changed to quite a familiar setting. We were in my Sanctuary, but it was slightly different. Well other then the fact there was no table and drinks. No the difference I'm talking about is the fact Aurion's side had a sky of grey that looked like it was torn by a war. My side looked like a night sky with the stars shining brightly.

"Let's go. Lok'tar ogar!,' I shouted and charged right at Aurion with swords flying beside me.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's Turn. **

I'm looking down as Ron is facing off with Aurion. He had gotten his ass kicked. Everything he did nothing to the guy. Then he start screaming about refusing to go down, then screamed a drive I never heard about. Then nothing about him changed, thought something in the air did.

"Ooh I love this part," A mysterious person was sitting at the edge of the arena.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked at the figure. He looked familiar. The black and green jacket that was only zipped so far. The blue pants, and red boots. His hair was silver and a mess like he just got out of bed. His eyes were gold and shone with excitement

"Have you forgotten already. I'm Diz," The person smirked still watching the fight.

"Figures, why are you here?" I looked at the weird, I don't know who or what Diz is.

"Oh my boss asked me to find Captain Falcon. He keeps attacking people," Diz placed a hand on his head.

"Captain Falcon?" I don't know what to say to that. What did Captain Falcon do that Diz got sent after him.

"FALCON PUNCH" Captain Falcon appeared out of nowhere, charging forward looking like he was about to punch someone, only for Diz to catch him, and well you know the scene in Avengers with Tony Stark using the Hulkbuster on Hulk with the phrase go to sleep. He did that.

"Well now the Captain all tied up," Diz chuckled as he held the rope to a tied up Captain Falcon. I don't know why or how he got the rope. "Diz can watch the fight,"  
"Come on Quick-step, I know you can do this," I looked back at the fight across the arena. Ron and Aurion were trading blows, just slashing, and parrying each other. I can't tell if he is doing better, or Aurion just going easy on the guy.

"I'm not doing anything," Quick-step looked at me confused. Forgot about him.

"Not, you, I'm calling about Ron. We call him Quick-step as a nickname," I didn't turn away, keeping my eyes glued on the fight.

"So we share the first name and nickname. Gods that going to be confusing," Quick-step mumbled to himself.

"Dragon art: Roar of the Shadow blazing lightning dragon," Ron shouted out and then blasted Aurion with a roar that mixed lightning, shadows, and fire. Wait a minute. A roared mixed with lighting, shadow, and fire. Since when could he mix fire.

"Ooh I can feel the fires from that," Jolt Zacks smirked and rubbed his hands.

"Hope you liked that," Ron chuckled as he watched his attack fade.

"Well that was impressive. I had to go level four to not get harmed from that," Aurion just stood in the same spot.

"It won't be enough Aurion. The longer you take, the closer the gap between you and me gets. You better get go level seven, or you lost," Ron stared down his counterpart as swords flew at Aurion. Only for swords to blast them out of the way from Aurion's side.

"Oh really?" Aurion looked at Ron as a swords flew at Aurion again. This time they clashed into a shield.

"I didn't just go Saber Drive." Ron looked down Aurion. Swords kept flying at Aurion, only to be knocked away.

"Did you?" Aurion looked at Ron curious like.

"The courage to try again. Even if they fail, the things they learned they remembered is my flesh and blood. It all comes back, stronger then ever before. That's what growing is all about. My version of the bravely second. The counter to your time gate. The infinite time link. That will be my coup de gravy," Ron shouted out, and charged right at Aurion. The two clashed blades only for swords to slam into Aurion.

"I see, then maybe, I'll release all my strength," Aurion moved back, and pulled out the swords that hit him.

"Wait what does that mean? Infinite time link." Noah questioned Ron's spell.

"Its a Dragon Art. A really powerful one," Jolt Zacks smiled at the fight before him.

"To be more exact, its what it says. A spell that links time together," Percival spoke up actually explaining what the spell does.

"Hey don't explain my magic to people, but yeah, it links time together," Jolt glared at Percival.

"So it links time?" I didn't really get the explanation. Then a wave of power flash over me, and I fell to one knee. Everyone around me did basically fell to one knee. Thought I swear I saw Noah and Dusty fade for a second.

"Not time, it links Ron to a infinite amount of himself. Any living Ron in any timeline," Percival explained as he stood back up.

"So he has all the power of any Ron he links with, and a infinite amount right?" Percival only nodded to Diz's question. I noticed Diz was the only who didn't end up on one knee. Just what is Diz?

"So Ron's just keeping stronger and stronger. Ooh so this is a battle of time now," Quick-step smirked.

"Diz loves this part," Diz clapped like he was a cheering fan.

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn.**

****Aurion and I clashed against each other. The impact of our blows sent us flying towards each other.

"This is the final phrase Ron, can you handle it," Aurion jumped into the air, and brought his blade down. I rolled out of the way, and fired another roar.

"I won't just handle it, I'm going to beat it. I took a page of master tactician's book, and made a plan. 3..2..1..;" I smiled, staring down Aurion.

"True, Snow stream," Aurion slashed right at me, and then again, and again until he hit me fifteen times. I slammed into the ground as his sword combo finished.

"Static shock," I gripped Aurion's nearest leg. Tendrils of lightning right at him.

"Argh, what?" Aurion growled, and kicked me away.

"What the hell was that spell?" Erin questioned that spell.

"That's one of my moves. Static Shock. Its a move that lets you feel shock of a good song. You might be able to groove a little, but you gotta get stuck a once in awhile," Isaac explained the spell to the others.

"Saber drive doesn't fuse all my drives together. It gives me their powers of them. All of them." I stood up. "This is the beginning of the end Aurion,"

"You know just being paralyzed doesn't mean you have got me," Aurion turned around to face me only to be impaled with several swords. Anti-dragon swords like wyrm slayers, and falchions.

"Yeah, but that's just step one. Step two is weaken you as much as I can. You might not using your dragon art, but you still having excalibur, I'm guessing you became a dragon elf, because that sword made you one. While I can't be sure if they'll be super effective, but they are anti-dragon weapons, so its worth it," I smirked as Aurion pulled out the swords.

"That still doesn't mean anything. Sacred Art: Divine blast," Aurion fired a blasted at right at him. So what I do. Charge right at it, letting it hit, me and go right at him.

"Thank you," I moved to strike to only get another combo to the face.

"You're welcome," Aurion actually stopped mid combo, and took some steps back. I can see that he started to be worried.

"Saber drive gives me all my spirit's power. Jolt's fire added to him. Quick-step's sky magic. Isaac's lightning art. Percival's earth magic. Every ability and power they got is mine. This includes Fray's power as a dusk knight. You know the best part of a dusk knight. They're dark knight," I started running towards Aurion, my swords dragging on the ground. "I dunno if you ever played a final fantasy game before. The more you hit me, the harder my strikes become, Reverse strike,"

"Awh I see. You forgot with the forge of the gods. I can make anything. Even the shield that stops any attack Rho aias," Aurion raised a flowery shield that was forming in his hand.

"Forgetting something. Percival didn't just give me earth magic, I have his time magic too. Stop," I moved toward Aurion as he gotted stopped in his place. I swung my reverse strike right at Aurion, sending the counterpart flying to the ground.

"Anyone else think this drive is extremely broken?" Noah questioned all the power this drive gave me.

"All magic comes with a price," Someone was giggling that line. Pretty sure the Dark one is not in Fire emblem. Plus I'm pretty sure he could not travel to into his world at all. Not sure why he would want to come to this world. Anyways they have no idea how true that phrase is.

"I'm fighting with everything I got here Aurion,like I'm on the path of the dark knight. Let's make a bet. What will run out first, my life, or you falling to my blade," I snarled out the words.

"Bet accepted, hero," Aurion smirked at me. " I knew there was something I saw in you Ron,"

"Is that so," I ran forward chanting the words to a spell I had earlier. Since mixing that element won't work into Dragon art with my elements, I might as well give it up. Plus it did some damage to Grima, let's see how much it does to the god of heroes.

"Sacred Art: Salvatore's Rage Counter," Aurion readied to swung, only to stop with volts of electricity running through him. Aurion too paralyzed to move.

"World's end," I slammed my hand right into his gut. I felt the recoil as Aurion coughed up some silver blood. I'm guessing he lost some serious organs there. That spell caused a earthquake inside Aurion's body at the cost of me casting any more earth magic.

"Some lucky hits," Aurion coughed up.

"Not just lucky hits. I told you, I had a plan," I couldn't help but break out in a grin. Everytime I fought Aurion I was scared, but this time I was enjoying myself.

"Fights like this. I feel like I need to go all out, and crush everything you got," Aurion charged right at me, his own blades spinning wildly in his hands.

"Yeah," I charged right at him, clashing into my counterpart. When our blades locked this time, we skidded a few feet away from each other. "Thought I think I need to take my jacket off,"

"Ooh Diz sees a pretty jacket from nowhere," So Diz is randomly there. Yeah Cordelia has my jacket now.

"Sacred Art: Tower of Divines," Aurion held out his hands, and a pillar of light formed around me instantly. I didn't even have enough time to dodge. Pain jolted through my entire body.

"ARGH," I howled trying to move, but I couldn't even move my head. Finally I fell to the ground.  
"Sacred Art: Sapphira's Wisdom, Spatial Magic Meteor, Salvatore's will Rage cannon. Persia's chant, Snowfall. Galeforce Delta Storm. You forgot who I am. Aurion Zacks, the Great Knight. God of heroes," Aurion roared as swords appeared behind him. They weren't mine thought. Meteors fell from the sky, along with snow like stars. Swords slashed through the air, alongside of wind sliced the air. I tried to move around them, deflect what I could. Even with any clear mind, even with my power increasing. Too much was going on, I can't focus, ARGH. A sword in my leg, one hit it takes, and my swords fail. I'm hit everything he sent at me. Each attack keeps hitting me, I'm falling to my feet. I have to stop the attack. Its the only way I can take control of the situation. A spell I need one. I need a moment to breathe. I need more time. Wait a minute.

"Time realm," I screamed as more attacks hit. Everything stopped instantly. I pushed myself to my feet. With some of Percival's time magic, I had a chance to turn this around. "Reverse Strike,Dragon Art: Shadow Elec Blazeforce,"

I sent those two attacks at Aurion. First Reverse strike to close the difference, and then shadow elec blazeforce when he got some distance from the first attack. Then my Time realm stopped, and Aurion both attacks. His attacks broke as soon as Time restart.

"Woah. Didn't see that coming," Aurion pulled himself up from the ground. "Gotta admit that wasn't something I was expecting,".

"Its not over," I looked at Aurion, praying my next attack would work.

"Is it, AAAh," Aurion was stuck from several swords. That covered his body.

"You won't get something like that again," I looked at my opponent. I have to stop a attack like again. I can't survive another round of that.

"Really? These swords are sapping my strength aren't they," Aurion rolled his head, the only part of his body that could move.

"More of it every second. Infinite blade draw, any sword, any property I want," I snapped my fingers and the blades in Aurion exploded.

"Well I can move again," Aurion recoiled from the attack. Wasn't meant to kill, but I think I took enough of his strength. Plus the blades might have exploded, but they'll still weaken him.

"Oh I'm going to feel that one in morning," Aurion coughed up some silver blood.

"Aurion, one last attack. We finish this now," I coughed up some blood. This fight had to end. The others might want to stop draining themselves.

"Let's. Galeforce, Great Knight," Aurion readied his swords, the glowing wind of his magic forming into his weapons.

"All my power in this one last attack. All the power of Saber Drive, into this attack. My friends give me your strength once more. SABER STRIKE LOK'TAR," I charged not knowing if this attack would be anything. This move wasn't anyone's, but my own move. I don't know if I do anything, but I'm trying it no matter what. Our swords clashed, .and blindly light was the last thing I saw.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's Turn.**

****I'm watching this fight. Ron challenged Aurion to this fight. They're been clashing for a while. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of the fight. I don't know how Ron's jacket got on me. Ron, I don't know why Ron challenged him.

"All my power in this one last attack. All the power of Saber Drive, into this attack. My friends give me your strength once more. SABER STRIKE," Ron charged at Aurion. I don't know who he was talking about, but I whispered under my breath, I will stand beside him.

"Diz loves this part," Diz was smirking like crazy, enjoying the battle before him like it was a play.

"What?" I looked at the strange man Diz, and then light blinded me. Once I could see I looked at the battlefield. Aurion was on the ground, and Ron was standing his sword dropped. He didn't fall, and Aurion didn't get up. He won. I jumped and ran towards him.

"You did it," I hugged him, and noticed something off. I couldn't hear Ron breath, and he didn't look like he was holding his breath,

"Urgh," Noah sounded like he had collapsed.

"Henry catch me," That crash did not sound like Dusty was caught.

"What's going on...oh crap," Now Link fell. Just what?

"Why. Gaius help," Ok now Erin?

"Tharja this ain't," Charlie cut off having fell.

"What in Naga's sake is going on?" I shouted wondering what's going on.

**VIEW CHANGE: Link's Turn.**

****I opened my eyes and I was in Hyrule castle again, but there was more to it. I guess what you call the courtyard, but it wasn't. They were other spaces, holding in the air. There was a chocolate factory, a mechanic's shop, a floating platform. A inn, and I think someone's room. This is the place where the other's saw her. Ron's on the floating platform, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling into the shadows. Dusty in the chocolate factory eating a storm of candy. Erin in that person's room. Noah's in the inn having a drink. That Charlie's shop. In the center of all of them is Lady Hylia.

"My champions, you have prevailed, and completed your promise," Hylia turned into a shining blue-white women. Naga. "Thank you my champions. Link, Erin, and Charlie, and thank you champions of fell for choosing your path, and stopping the demon. You have held your promise and hope."

"I wasn't going to let that dragon win," Ron spoke up swing his hands in the air. He wasn't a champion of Naga.

"I'm sorry that you guys can't live on your merits," Naga looked at Ron, Noah, and Dusty. "I hope this time to say good bye is enough."

"Wait say good bye?" I looked at my comrades and noticed they were fading. Ron seem to be fading the fastest. His legs weren't dangling into the darkness, they were gone.  
"Guess that's the price we gotta pay. We were summoned by Grima, to be his pawns, he missed a step, but since we put him down well," Ron looked like he was about to wave his hand, but it was gone.

"Naga isn't there a way to help them," Erin screamed at the dragon lady.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. I can't change the summoning. Grima's power is what held them here, and what is keeping them here," Naga shook her head.

"Can't you guys fight it? Use your willpower," Charlie questioned them. Why did they seem so resigned to this fate.

"Noah and Dusty can, but I can't. This is the end for me. Link, Charlie, Erin, one of you pass on a message for me," Ron just smiled at us. He's fading away, and its like he ain't got a care.

"To hell with that. Fight," I shouted at him.

"I can't," Ron sounded like he was pleading.

"Ron, fight." I kept shouting.

"Link please, just pass it along," Ron looked like he about to scream.

"To hell with your message. If Noah and Dusty can fight so can you," I screamed so loud I felt my lungs were going to break.

"I can't because I'm already dead," He screamed right at me. That made everything go silent.

"What?" Erin looked at Ron.

"There is a reason I never used Saber drive or Infinite time link. The power it gives me is a lot, but well all magic comes with a too much for my body. The moment I released Saber drive, my life had ended. Just one of them takes my life. Using both, I was never going to survive that fight. I gave it everything I got to beat Aurion. This is just my spirit in a time to say good-bye," Ron lowered his head.

"Ron," I looked at him, I didn't know what to say.

"So why don't you guys stop fading?:" Erin pointed out, that Noah and Dusty could stop fading. Wait how could they stop fading?

"Even if we willed it, we can't stop fading. We just fade in pieces," Noah curled his hands, and once he uncurled them they faded.

"Just make everyone knows what they do to stop it?" Dusty placed her candy bar down.

"Just better to fade out of existence. Let them not worry. Even if we hate it." Noah looked at his left arm as it faded.

"We knew this would happen," Dusty shook her head.

"Please pass on this message. Tell Cordelia I'm sorry I can't keep my oath. Tell her I release her, and to please find happiness again. Oh and thanks for being my friends. All of you. Its been one of hell of a journey. This is where my stories ends. I'm hoping I could be a hero in the end," Ron smiled as he faded out of existence.

"Yeah, you became one Ron," I shook my head.

"I did everything I could to protect my family. I protected them, and this is what happens. Just Great. Well as long as my family is safe, I guess that's ok," Noah faded out of existence.

"I'm glad I met you all. You guys are the bestest friends I could have. Thanks for proving to me about the bonds friends have," Then Dusty was gone.

"Guys," I closed my eyes.

**VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn.**

****Before a healer could look at our fainting comrades they woke, expect Ron, Noah, and Dusty. One second they were there, the next they weren't.

"Link, what happened?" Lissa looked at her fiancee.

"We talked to our patron," Link slammed a fist into the ground.

"What happened to Dusty?" Henry looked at the champion.

"They're gone. Gave the last of their power to save us.

"They're dead?" I looked at Link. He only nodded.

"Yeah. Ron, he told me some last words. He releases you," Link shook his dead.

"No I can't believe Ron is gone," I shook my head. Ron won, how could he die. Patron, last of his strength. It doesn't make sense.

"Believe it or not, He's gone," I turned, and Aurion's alive.

"You," I raised my spear.

"Put your weapon away. I don't have a reason to fight ya. I was playing a villain to a hero's story. Also it be really kinda pointless to fight a crippled god," Aurion looked like he was trying to drag himself up. "That attack wrecked most my bones. Still trying to heal all those busted bones. I think my ribs are going to take a day at least. Also I can barely use my arms,"

"Oh is that really," I pulled out a mend and went to heal him.

"Oh I see what you did there," Aurion flicked his wrist. "You mended my arms, but they're still messed up. Well I saw that coming. But yeah. Ron is dead, and so are the others. Unlike with Robin you can't bring them back with bonds. Grima was the only thing keeping them there. With Grima's death, their power is gone. Sorry but your kids are going to be grow up without their parents.,"

He knew I was pregnant with triplets, and Olivia was carrying twins. No they can't be gone. Just no.

"No I refuse to believe it," I ran off tears running down my face. I kept running until I couldn't feel my legs. I collapsed against a tree. I wrapped Ron's jacket around me. I felt something in the right pocket. I reached into the pocket, and pulled out two folded papers. I unfolded them and saw a drawing of me and Ron. I don't remember this picture. It looked like just in Ferox, drinking some kind of fruit drink. The other paper was a note.

_Dear Cordelia,  
If you're reading this I'm gone. I'm not really sure how to write what I want to say. Maybe I just can't put it into words. I guess I'll start with thank you. Thank you, because I'm glad I had someone believe in me. Throughout my journey in Ylisse, every part of it. You made it worth living. Every battle, I risked my life. I was happy because I always see you. Your smile, radiant like a sunset. Everything that happened to us, I couldn't imagine it. This is been one hell of journey. I'm glad I've had you on it with me. Thank you for loving me.  
Love,  
You're Saber Knight, Ron Crosswell._

My cheeks felt wet, and the paper I was holding was wet. He's really gone. Ron. I clutched the paper and let out of a sob.

**Author's Notice: And that's it. The final battle between Ron and Aurion ends with Ron's victory. Thought that ending. Yeah that was planned from the beginning. Once I had that twist, Ron's, Noah's, and Dusty's fate was sealed. Went kinda dark.  
Now I have one more detail. Remember how I said this was the last chapter. Well it is for Awakening a hero's story. There aren't any more arcs or anything. This was the final chapter. But like all fire emblem games, there's the epilogue. So there will be one more chapter to this story. The final chapter. Our epilogue. Review, favorite, share, favorite part, follow. Till the next time.**


	81. Chapter 81

**And here we are. The official final chapter of Awakening a Hero. Yeah sorry but this is a fire emblem fic, I had to make a chapter for the ending. Well maybe I didn't have to, but I am. Because well don't you want to know what happened to the others. Well other then the ones who don't have a ending. Chapter Time **

Epilogue

Candy Stealer Gaius

The Valkyrie Erin

Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Erin tried to make sure Gaius kept himself out of too much when she could.

The Hero of Courage Link

Sprightly Cleric Lissa

With his duties done in Ylisse, Link traveled the world helping those who he could. Lissa followed him to keep his courage alive. They're adventure became a legend.

Doomhammer Charlie

Grim Stalker Tharja

With the war over, Charlie left the knighthood, and continued to help people in the ways he could. While Tharja did use him as a tool for testing her curses, They kept him in a good condition.

The Onyx Swordsman Jolt

Miss personality Noire

Jolt decided to travel the world to continue his sword training. Noire despite her fears about the unknown, followed Jolt watching the swordsman's back.

The Dual Swordsman Kirito

Hero Chaser Cynthia

With adventurer's heart Kirito went off to search of unknown. Cynthia joined him, and their journey was filled with acts of Heroism.

Deliver Descendant Aeron

Sky Flier Rose

In his father's absence, Aeron took the throne of Plegia. With a tactician's mind he lead Plegia, and with Rose's help he helped forge new paths for Plegia no matter in the doubts in their heart.

The Dark Knight Isil

Champion of Light Aqua

Isil continued to serve Ylisse as a knight of darkness. With Aqua by his side. They protects the people with light and darkness.

The sky captain Fione

The Armstrong Berserker Marcus

Marcus succeeded his father as the West Khan. Whenever he needed a champion Fione always suggested a pegasus rider from Ylisse.

Flower Picker Inigo

Lightning Flash Ilithya

Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Iliytha made sure he kept out of too much trouble.

Gift from Afar Morgan

Daunting Priest Brady.

Morgan's memory never returned, but she didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Brady . Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children.

Knight of Heroes Luna

Child of Darkness Elliot

Elliot continued to study the dark arts. With Luna by his side he had no worries, since he had a light to shine through the darkness and bring him back.

The Great Knight Aurion

With his arms wrecked and no chance to get them back to normal. Aurion trained to move past that. Despite all his training he didn't get back his full strength, but he use what he got back to protect the innocent like a true knight.

The Green Knight Quick-step

Quick-step left Ylisse after the war. No one knows where he went, but many people saw a knight who talked about courage, and moved at incredible speed.

The Shadow Knight Percival  
Percival disappeared from the records. Who was the shadow knight, and where did he go? No one knows.

The Lightning Swordsman Isaac

Isaac continued to live his life after the war. He continued to play his music with shocking skill, making sure he could be heard over the crowds that watched him play.

The Dragon Knight Jolt Zacks.

Always looking for a fight. Jolt Zacks traveled the world seeking those who could give him the thrill of a good fight. Eventually he ended up in a town and formed a arena known as the Dragon's Arena.

The Dusk Knight Fray

Free the clutches of the fell dragon. Fray went off doing what he could to protect the people of the world. He was a hero.

**VIEW CHANGE: CORDELIA's Turn. Yup this ain't just character credits. **

Its been a year since the war with Grima ended. We had a festival to celebrate the death of Grima, but none of the shepherds were happy. We won the war, but at what cost. We all smiled for the people, but they were fake. We didn't want people to know the grief. Robin died because he was Grima. Noah, Dusty, and R.. and R. They fell because of being champions of Grima. We couldn't tell anyone that. We can't tell anyone know their stories so history can remember them as heroes. But they're only heroes of shadows. I'm on patrol with Erin, Chrom, and Lissa near Southtown. They went off somewhere together. This is where they had met Robin and R,, and R. I heard a neigh, and looked at Happy. We had been riding for a while. I think I'll take him to go get a drink. I went towards the nearest lake.

"No way," I noticed something no someone resting the lake. "It can't be"

**DUH DUH DUH VIEW CHANGE: ?'s TURN. Don't worry. You'll find out soon. **

****I don't know what I'm doing, but its really dark. I can't see a damn thing. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. Ad its not that I couldn't feel them, "Where am I?"

"The void. Think of a hell for souls," A voice broke through the darkness. Naga's voice.

"A hell for souls. Something's about that not right," I tried to look at where Naga's voice, but I can't even move my head. Well this is hell, couldn't you just have me relive my death over and over.

"Well maybe. Its just hard to explain what exactly this place is, but it is a place for dead. Those who can not go to heaven, hell or purgatory. A place where the dead souls are lost," Naga explained to me. That makes a little more sense.

"Great," I would have shrugged, but you know can't move.

"Would you like to leave?" Naga's question seem so innocent. Can I even leave? I mean I'm dead.

"What do you mean leave? I thought I was gone. Nothing was connecting me to the real world. I'm a lost soul. Plus I was dead before I left that world. I'm not becoming a risen." I blinked, or I think I did.

"Not as what you were. I have two options for you. One you could become my apprentice watching the realms of the dark beyond or become a Einherjar. You're life tied forever to a card, if your soul survives the process," Naga explained to me.

"Bring me back. I'll become a Einherjar," I answered without even skipping a beat. The people I left behind the tears they shed, if I can stop that, I'll take the chance. No matter what the cost. Ok there is a limit to the cost I'll pay, but risking my soul doesn't pass it.

"Alright, I wish you luck," Naga did something then I howled in pain.

**VIEW CHANGE: BACK TO CORDELIA. **

****I climbed off Happy, and ran towards the person lying by the lake. It was him. Ron just lying beside the lake, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ron," I shook my head, blinked, pinched myself. He was still there, and I'm not dreaming.

"Hey Cordy," He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"You're here?" I still couldn't believe he was here.

"I'm back," Ron moved to get up.

"You're home," I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to his feet, not letting go of his hands.

"Yeah I am, woah," I flipped him onto his back.

"Why do you make me go through all that?" I punched him in the gut, and kept going, tears running.I just kept punching him

"Let it all out. I'm sorry I gave you so much grief. I wanted to make sure Grima couldn't come back and harm you," Ron sounded like he was crying as well, and he didn't move to stop my punches.

"Don't say sorry. Either you did the right thing or not," I punched him in the head crying my heart out.

"Doesn't matter if I think I'm right. I put you through hell. You lost all your comrades and it haunted you. Then your second love just disappeared on you. No matter why I did the pain I gave you will never be right," He was crying. I didn't move to punch him.

"I'm just glad you're back," I pulled him into a hug,

"Yeah, same here, oh and I got a gift for you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He held it out for me to grab.

"What's this?" I looked at the card. It was a picture of him. With the title Hero of Sabers.

" I'm a einherjar now. So that card ties me to this world. If it gets destroyed I'm dead forever," He looked at me. "Can you keep it safe for me. Its basically my heart, and it belongs with yous. Always has and Always will,"

"I'll keep it safe," I nodded and smiled at him.

"Hey Dels, did I hear fighting? What," Erin came in running, and then noticed who was next to me. "Ron, you're alive?"

"Yeah long story," He only smirked, and then got slapped in the face by Erin. "Ok that one I didn't deserve,"

**VIEW CHANGE: Ron gets the last view change. **

****I'm wandering down the castle halls of Ylisse. Apparently later today there is suppose to festival. I've been running into way too many shepherds. All surprised that I'm alive. Even Robin. I mean come on you weren't even there when I died. Anyways there are two people I haven't run into yet. Well one person I haven't, and the other one keeps hiding.

"Wanna come out, or do I got to force you out," I smirked knowing the ninja was trying to hide.

"So you made the choice as well," Noah appeared from the shadows.

"Funny I was about to say that as well," I smiled at my friend, and hearing someone running down the stairs. While a candy bar slide to my feet.

"Come to me triple deluxe edition Plegian milk chocolate" Dusty ran down the stairs.

"Hey Dusty," Noah and I both spoke at the same time.

"Oh hey Nono, and Nighty, you guys are back," Dusty looked around for her candy bar.

"Dusty, think fast," I tossed it to her, and she caught it. Then started to eat it. Everything turned out alright for everyone.

The One armed Yokai Noah

Shrinking Violet Olivia

Noah went back to being a spy working under Flavia. His ability to blend into the shadow make the jobs easy and Oliva's dances were always able to mend his heart.

Twisted Mind Henry

Dark Spellcaster Dusty

Henry settled down with Dusty and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited his and Dusty's skill with the dark art, and love of darkness.

Hero of Sabers Ron

Knight Paragon Cordelia

Ron continued his mercenary work, training with his guild and his own skills. With Cordelia watching his back and training with him, they're skills rose, and they lived their lives

**Author's Notice: And that's the ending. This chapter ending a lot longer then I expected it. Those chapter ending took a lot of it. Don't regret putting them in. The very first fanfic I wrote is now complete. Its been fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed the story.  
On a slightly related note, while this is the end of Awakening a hero's story. There a bit more to our heroes stories. No this is not connected to SAO Infinite hollow. More like sidestories, or DLC. Well the shorter one is DLC. Don't worry its easy to get. Its Free DLC. These stories won't be released soon. I still have some other fics to write first, but keep your eyes out for fics known as Awakening a hero: Bonus chapters, and Awakening a hero Shadow of a Hero. **


End file.
